The Solution
by starzee
Summary: Bonnie and the witches turn all the vampires in the world human to save Caroline from a bite from Klaus then Damon must travel the world and recreate the vampire population. He's human for one day before he turns back. One day was all it took to change all of their lives forever... Won an Energize W.I.P. Award :D
1. The Bite

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This is set after the episode Damon turns Abby and everything is AU.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Bonnie went to the witches' house to see if there was anything she could do. If anything could be done about Abby, the Originals – Klaus. She begged for their help with Caroline – Klaus felt betrayed and bit her so she was in the process of dying from a wolf bite.<p>

"Bonnie." Emily Bennett's visage appeared in front of her and Bonnie looked at her brokenly.

"It needs to stop. I need to stop it." Bonnie pleaded as tears streamed down her face. "Caroline's dying. Too many people have died. He has to be stopped." She sobbed.

"We have a solution for you but you will not like it." Emily replied.

"What's the solution?" Bonnie asked.

"We can help you cast a spell that will turn every vampire in the world – hybrid included – into a human again." Emily said and Bonnie gasped in shock.

"Why haven't you told me this before? We could have done that months ago." Bonnie replied.

"Because although vampires were not natural to begin with, they _have _become necessary to the earth. They are part of human population control. They help with the balance. They are _needed _now." Emily said wishing Bonnie to understand and Bonnie looked stunned.

"How can you say that they are needed?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Vampires all over the world kill about half a million humans per year. Could you imagine if that suddenly stopped? The population boom? The worldwide crisis that would happen? They have become a part of nature." Emily replied willing her to understand.

"Then why are you telling me now if they are needed." Bonnie replied.

"Because we agree that Klaus has to die." Emily replied. "And this may be the only way to kill him." She said softly. "_However_. If this is done, you will need to ensure that vampire populations do not diminish." Emily said and Bonnie looked confused.

"I don't understand. If all of them are turned human, how can I ensure that they _don't _diminish?" Bonnie asked confused.

"You will bring Damon to us. We will make him a vampire again then it will be his task to travel the world and create vampires." Emily replied and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"_Damon? _Why Damon?" Bonnie asked shocked that they would trust him with such a task.

"You do not see it, but Damon is a good man. He will create good vampires. He has made very many excellent vampires in his time. I trust no other vampire with this task." Emily replied and Bonnie was sure she was going to fall over in shock. "This will mean that Abby will be human again too." Emily said and Bonnie nodded –pleased with that answer.

"But Caroline?" Bonnie said confused.

"If we are able to complete the spell in time, she will be human too and will no longer be affected by the werewolf poison." Emily replied.

"So how many vampires will Damon have to make?" Bonnie asked biting her lip.

"There are currently over 50000 of them in the world. He will have to make _many_." Emily replied and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan will need to be our leverage." Emily replied and Bonnie gasped. "Damon will not undertake the task otherwise, I think." She said.

"What do you need me to do?" Bonnie asked defeated.

* * *

><p>Caroline lay shivering in her bed with the blankets over her and her mother sat by her side with tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Mom?" Caroline whispered.

"What can I do, sweetheart?" Liz sobbed.

"Can you call Damon?" She whispered and Liz looked surprised.

"Of course." She replied then left the room.

* * *

><p>Damon was having a drink in the living room of the boarding house when his phone rang. He was surprised to see Liz calling him.<p>

"Evening, Sheriff." Damon answered.

"_Damon?_" She sobbed.

"What happened?" Damon asked immediately.

"_Can you come to my house, please? It's urgent._" She replied.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Damon replied wondering what new fresh hell this was.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on the Sheriff's door minutes later as he'd run there. Liz opened and he saw her watery eyes.<p>

"What's going on?" Damon asked her confused.

"Klaus bit Caroline." Liz replied and Damon paled.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"She wants to see you. Can you talk to her?" Liz asked with a sob and Damon looked confused but he nodded anyway. He walked down to her room and Liz went into the living room to give them privacy. He opened her door and slipped into her room and closed it behind him. He looked at her pale and tiny fragile form lying in her bed and a lump formed in his throat. He wanted to see the fiery blonde vampire goddess who kicked his ass – not this fragile and broken looking frightened girl.

"Thanks for coming." Caroline whispered and Damon walked over to her and perched at the side of her bed.

"What happened?" He asked her seriously.

"Klaus said I betrayed him when I distracted him and there was no deal that anyone could make that would make him heal me... I'm going to die." She sobbed and that broke Damon's heart. He felt it was his fault. It had been his plan.

"That's my fault, Caroline. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked him in a small voice and he nodded.

"Anything you want." He replied because although he'd personally tried to kill her before, _now _the thought of her dying made him want to cry his eyes out.

"Lie with me?" She whispered and internally he was kind of shocked that she would want that. He took his jacket off and kicked his boots off then climbed under the covers next to her and pulled her fragile form into him so that her head was resting on his arm and she cuddled into him. Damon was shocked that she snuggled right into him like that's where she wanted to be – he was seriously confused. How could she look so content and look like she felt so safe with _him_?

"Is Bonnie looking into it?" Damon asked her softly and she nodded.

"She went to the witches' house." Caroline replied. "Not that it'll do any good." She mumbled.

"Why not?" He asked her confused.

"Because Klaus' bite will kill me much faster." She whispered sleepily and Damon felt a wave of panic at that.

"We need to tell her that." Damon replied seriously and moved to get up and she held him in place and looked up into his eyes and he looked at her confused.

"She's not going to find anything." Caroline whispered. "The only cure is his blood. Please don't leave me." She said as tears welled in her eyes and Damon didn't understand why she wanted _him _with her in her final moments.

"I won't." He replied then pulled her closer. He rubbed one hand down her back soothingly. They lay in silence for a few minutes then she started to shake a little and he saw that she was in pain and she was trying to be strong and he was so proud of her. He felt his eyes prick with tears at the fact this beautiful creature... would be dead. "I have to tell you something." He said softly and Caroline was surprised that there was a tinge of emotion in his voice.

"If this is bad, then don't tell me." She replied and he blinked his eyes so that he wouldn't tear up.

"I didn't mean any of the awful things I said to you. You're none of the things I said you were and I'm so sorry I did all of the things I did to you. I'll regret it forever." He said and she was quiet.

"You're forgiven." She replied.

"How?" He asked confused. She looked up into his face and her eyes welled with tears.

"Because I love you." She said softly and she had never seen anyone look so shocked in all of her life. "I don't matter in the grand scheme of things and that's okay." She said absently. "But you need to know that you're perfect just the way you are. Elena doesn't deserve you, Damon. You should find someone who will only love _you_. You and only you with their whole heart. Elena can't love you and Stefan like that because she doesn't want to be a vampire. I just wanted you to always know after I die that you _are _loved by someone. Just the way you are." She said and internally she was really surprised that tears had streamed down his face throughout everything she said.

"How can you feel that way? I was so bad to you." He let out a tiny sob.

"Not always." She replied weakly remembering all the times he was sweet to her. "Like now. I just wanted to see you one last time and you came." She said as tears streamed down her face and Damon was trying so hard to control himself from bursting into tears because the beautiful and innocent creature lying next to him _loved _him when he'd been nothing but terrible to her. That, her dying wish was to see _him_. He'd never felt so much guilt in his life.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed and she shook her head with the little strength she had left.

"No. Don't be." She whispered. "I got to tell you how I feel. I don't have to die with regrets." She said and Damon was pretty sure he was going to lose it.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked wiping his face.

"Because I had a plan." She whispered as she let out a tiny chuckle but she was fading fast and they both knew it. It wouldn't be long now.

"A plan?" He asked confused.

"Mmhmm." She said closing her eyes. "I was going to wait a couple hundred years until you got over Elena then I was going to make you fall in love with me." She whispered so quietly that he almost missed it and he felt like such an idiot.

"I could easily fall for you." He said because it was true and he saw the smile on her face.

"I'm tired." She whispered and he sobbed. He didn't want her to die.

"Fight it, Caroline." He said and she sleepily opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Fight what?" She asked weakly.

"Fight the poison. Hang on for a little longer. Bonnie will find something." He said wishing it would be true. She gave him a small smile for that.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"What?" He asked staring into her baby blues. He saw the life draining out of her and he was distraught.

"Always be yourself and don't let anyone make you second best because you're not." She whispered and he was pretty sure he was going to stake himself. She let out a whimper before he could reply and her hand went to her neck where the vicious bite mark was.

"I swear I'll find a way to kill that hybrid. Nobody else will die because of him." Damon said to her and she nodded. She tucked her face into his chest and he held her tightly.

"Tell my mother I love her." Caroline whispered and Damon's shoulders shook a little at the fact she was saying goodbye.

"Not yet, Caroline." He said and he felt her arm tighten around his waist ever so slightly.

"Thank you for staying." She whispered then he felt her arm loosen. He looked down at her and her eyes were closed and... she was gone.

"No." He gasped. "Caroline! Wake up!" He exclaimed as he shook her. He just had to get her to hold on a little longer. Bonnie would come up with something. Bonnie wouldn't let her die. She couldn't just die. No. It wasn't happening. Damon was pretty sure he was having a panic attack. "Caroline! You can't die." He said as the tears blinded him. Seconds later her room door flew open and Liz was staring in shock as Damon shook her. "Wake up." He ordered and Liz slumped on the floor in realisation.

"No." Liz gasped and she cried.

"She's not dead. She can't be dead. Wake up, Caroline." Damon shook her and Liz couldn't think straight. It couldn't be happening. Damon's phone rang and he got it out as he continued trying to shake her awake with no success. "What?" He answered the phone.

"_I need you to come to the witches' house._" Bonnie said.

"I can't. I need to keep Caroline alive." Damon said emotionally.

"_You're with her?_" Bonnie gasped.

"Bonnie." He sobbed which shocked her. "She's gone." He sniffed and Bonnie burst into tears.

"_No! She can't be!_" Bonnie exclaimed.

"She hasn't greyed but she's... lifeless." Damon sobbed.

"_Then she isn't dead! Get to the witches' house now! I can save her but I need you._" Bonnie replied.

"I'll be there in under a minute." Damon replied then hung up. "Bonnie thinks she might be able to save her." Damon said to Liz who was crying her eyes out.

"I'll stay with her." Liz promised and Damon nodded then was gone in a blink.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood outside the witches' house and Damon appeared in front of her. Internally she was shocked to see his face tear streaked.<p>

"What do you need?" He asked immediately.

"They want you to make them a promise." Bonnie replied.

"I promise I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it." He said shocking her.

"You're not going to like it." Bonnie replied.

"I don't care. Do it." Damon replied. "Caroline can't die." He said and Bonnie was shocked that he cared that much about her.

"Then I need some of your blood." She said and he held out his wrist to her without a second thought. She slit his wrist with a knife and his blood poured into a goblet of sorts. When he healed, she did it again until the goblet was full.

"What else?" He asked when he saw that she no longer needed his blood.

"I need you to come back here tomorrow night at quarter to midnight." She replied and he had a feeling.

"Sacrifice?" He asked her and she nodded. "I'll be here." He promised.

"Good." She replied. "Get back to Caroline's. The spell will be done in minutes. Call me if she wakes up." She said and he nodded.

"I will." He replied then took off back to Caroline's house.

* * *

><p>Just as he got in the door of the Sheriff's house, he gasped at the pain in his chest and he slumped to the floor. His body burned with pain, his mouth hurt, his lungs burned, his stomach hurt, he was pretty sure that he needed to vomit but that hadn't happened since he was human. His heart hurt. He clutched at his chest as he writhed on the ground. He lay there for what felt like hours but it was probably only minutes – then the strangest thing<em> ever<em> happened... His heart started to beat. His jaw dropped in realisation.

When the aches calmed he managed to manoeuvre to his feet. He extended his hearing and heard nothing. He tried to change his face and he had no fangs. He _had _to breathe.

"Holy shit." Damon said shocked. He ran down to Caroline's room and went through the door and found Liz sitting next to her unconscious daughter. He hurried over to Caroline and held two fingers to her wrist – she had a pulse. "Oh thank God!" He gasped.

"What? What happened?" Liz asked confused.

"She's human again." Damon replied. "She's not going to die." He said and Liz's jaw dropped.

"How do you know?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Because I'm human again too." Damon said and her eyes bugged. He pulled his phone out and called Bonnie.

"_Is she okay?_" Bonnie asked immediately.

"She's human." Damon said and Bonnie was quiet. "As am I." He said.

"_I know._" She replied.

"Is Klaus human too?" Damon asked.

"_Yes. I need you to kill him._" She said.

"I will." He replied then hung up. "Liz?" Damon asked her and she looked at him. "Bonnie made Klaus human. Got a gun I can borrow?" He asked her and she looked surprised.

"My gun can be traced back to me." Liz said and Damon thought about that.

"Are you going to arrest me if I go kill Klaus?" Damon asked her and Liz looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, of course not. I'll do it if you don't want to." Liz said like he was stupid and Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon let himself into Klaus' mansion. He'd had to borrow Liz's car since he couldn't flash over there anymore. He wasn't over thinking the human thing yet. He found Klaus and Rebekah in the living room shouting at each other.<p>

"Problem?" Damon asked them with a smirk and they both snapped their heads to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked him and his nervousness was apparent.

"Just thought I'd swing by and say hello." Damon smirked. "You look nervous, Klaus." He said amused.

"What did you do?" Klaus seethed and Damon chuckled.

"You shouldn't have bitten Caroline. If you hadn't, you'd still be a hybrid." Damon said amused and Klaus looked stunned.

"You..." Klaus said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of the fact that you're human now." Damon said amused and Klaus' eyes bugged.

"So you are here to kill me." Klaus said in a small voice.

"Hell yeah." Damon replied like it was totally obvious.

"Please don't kill us." Rebekah pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill _you_, Rebekah." Damon said. "Just Klaus." He said shocking her.

"Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"Because Rebekah's a good person deep down. She deserves to have a life. You don't." He said to him seriously. "Caroline did _nothing _to you yet you bit her." Damon said with narrowed eyes. He pulled out Meredith's gun as his hands were covered in gloves then he pointed it and shot Klaus in the leg and he fell to the ground and screamed in pain. "If you want to live, leave now and don't speak of this to anyone. Go to the boarding house. I'll be there soon and I'll help you." Damon said to Rebekah who bit her lip. Stay and die or leave her brother and live?

"Goodbye, Nick." Rebekah said then ran out of the house. Damon walked over to where Klaus lay gasping on the floor.

"Please don't kill me. I am human. No longer a threat." Klaus begged.

"Did you give Caroline that mercy?" Damon asked him stonily and Klaus winced. "She was no threat to you." He said shaking his head. "I hope you burn in hell, _Niklaus_." Damon said then shot him in the heart with no hesitation. Klaus gasped a few times then he took his last breath and his eyes became vacant. Damon dropped the gun as it had Meredith's fingerprints on it and he didn't care if Klaus' death was pinned on her. He turned on his heel then left the house without looking back...


	2. Being Human

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I am still working on my other stories and I haven't abandoned any of them. Sorry it's taking so long, I haven't been very well and I didn't have access to a computer in hospital.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Damon gave Rebekah a large sum of money and a number to call for a guy who would set her up with a new identity so she could <em>live<em> then he sent her away and she promised not to cause any trouble. Damon needed to see if Caroline was alright thought it was seriously late. He went to her house and awkwardly climbed in her window since he no longer had his vampire stealth or grace. The noise woke her from her sleep and she looked up to see Damon kicking off his shoes just as he climbed in beside her in the bed. He hadn't noticed her awake yet. He turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were opened.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned. He saw that she had a bandage on her neck as she still had a bite mark – it just didn't poison her anymore.

"How are we human?" She whispered and he sighed.

"I haven't got the faintest idea." He said honestly. "Bonnie did it but I don't know how." He said and she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him self-consciously as he now knew how she felt.

"I wanted to see that you were okay." He replied honestly. "I'm so relieved to see you awake." He admitted quietly and she looked mildly surprised that he admitted that.

"I'm glad I didn't die but..." She trailed off and glanced downwards.

"But what?" He asked her softly.

"But I... want to be a vampire." She said surprising him and he nodded.

"Me too." He replied. "I always thought that I'd give anything to be human again but now that I am... I just want to be a vampire again. That's who I am." He said.

"I get it." She agreed.

"Though, I have a feeling that I'm going to be a vampire again tomorrow." He said surprising her.

"How?" She asked.

"Bonnie took a fair bit of my blood before she did the spell and she said that she needs to sacrifice me tomorrow night so..." He shrugged and her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped.

"Bonnie's going to _sacrifice _you?" Caroline asked horrified cutting him off.

"Mmm." He nodded.

"How can you not care?" Caroline asked in disbelief and he shrugged.

"It was worth it to keep you alive." He replied and she looked stunned.

"No." She said shocked. "That... you can't do it." She said to him seriously and he chuckled.

"I promised, Caroline. I don't break promises." He said. She stared at him in contemplation for a moment.

"So you'd be a baby vampire again?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure if she actually _is _making me a vampire again but if she is then yeah." He nodded. "That'll be just dandy." He muttered and she chuckled.

"If she does, will you turn me?" She asked and he nodded.

"If that's what you really want." He replied.

"It is." She said.

"We can't both be new vamps at the same time though." He said. "So I'll turn you in a few months after I'm in control, okay?" He asked her.

"Okay." She agreed. They fell into silence for a few seconds then Caroline couldn't resist telling him. "I heard you." She said softly.

"You heard me what?" He asked.

"When you thought I was dead." She said and he looked surprised then he remembered back to how he'd had a panic attack at the thought she was dead.

"Oh." He said.

"I didn't know you cared." She said and he looked at her sadly.

"I'm an ass but I do care about you. More than you know." He said honestly. He was so relieved that she was okay. Alive. Caroline was lying on her side facing him and he faced her too. She stared into his eyes and her stomach fluttered.

"Stay." She said to him softly and he saw the vulnerability on her face. In all honesty, he didn't want to leave so he nodded. He reached up with his hand and brushed a curl of her hair behind her ear and he hadn't broken eye contact with her. He couldn't really help it, he was getting swept up in the moment so he leaned forward and kissed her. Caroline _was _surprised but she was never going to pass up a Damon opportunity so she kissed him back. Before she knew it, he was pulling her closer and she was deepening the kiss. His hand ran down her side and she ran one hand through his hair which only made him kiss her more passionately. Her hand slipped under his shirt to feel the skin at his side and minutes later he was pushing up her top. She unbuttoned his shirt without breaking the kiss and slid it over his shoulders while he slid her pyjama bottoms down her legs. She kicked them off then unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down until they were in a pile on the floor leaving them both in their underwear.

Damon's hand caressed over her breasts and she explored his back and chest with her own hands. He kissed her cheeks and neck and lips and soon enough his fingers found their way to her underwear. They lingered a moment as if asking for permission so Caroline slid his boxers down and Damon understood that she was consenting so he gently slid her underwear down her legs then tossed them aside as he kicked his boxers off. He rolled on top of her as they kept kissing then she straddled him from below and he slowly pushed into her until he was fully inside of her.

He rocked back and forth slowly allowing her to get used to the feeling and she gasped in pleasure into his mouth and wrapped her legs around him allowing him to go deeper. His thrusts increased in speed but he wasn't going too fast as he didn't want it to be over soon. He was enjoying this immensely. He wanted it to last. She touched him with such affection. Affection that he wasn't used to – but he liked it. He kissed her deeply and she held him close.

Damon was sure he'd never had sex like that before. He wasn't doing it to get off... he was doing it because he wanted to be close to her. He was doing it because he'd almost lost her just when he'd realised that he couldn't bear to lose her. He probably loved Elena, but he was going to make himself get over it – that is if Bonnie didn't kill him permanently – because he wanted the beautiful blonde that lay underneath him. He hadn't felt this good since he was human the first time – and he didn't mean physically, he meant emotionally. He felt safe with Caroline, like he could truly be himself... like he could truly be happy.

Caroline knew that he wasn't in love with her but she also knew that this wasn't just a 'hook-up'. She could feel it in the way he touched and kissed her, the way his body moved against hers, the way he was being careful and gentle with her... the way he was treasuring her. She honestly didn't care in that moment if he went back to Elena after it because nobody could fake what he was doing. She could feel that he cared about her. That was enough. That made her happy – so she kissed him deeper and held him tighter. If she was only getting one shot at being this way with him, she wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes snapped open to a knocking sound. She sat up and looked only to find her bed empty. Her heart sank at the fact he'd left. Then she heard the knock again.<p>

"Caroline?" She heard her mother say through the door. She grabbed her tank top and pulled it on quickly.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked and the door opened to reveal her mother in her uniform.

"You okay, sweetie? Is it okay if I go in to work? Want me to stay home?" Liz asked her concerned and Caroline gave her a smile. Her mother had _never _offered to skip work before.

"I'm fine, mom. Go ahead. I'll call if I need you." Caroline replied and Liz gave her a smile in return.

"I love you, Caroline." Liz said softly and Caroline felt her heart warm.

"I love you too, mom." Caroline said and Liz smiled.

"I'll be home for dinner." Liz promised.

"Okay. See you tonight." Caroline replied. Liz nodded then closed the door and moments later she heard the front door open and close and she sighed. Her bathroom door opened then and she gasped in fright because she hadn't been expecting it at all. Damon smirked at her. "I thought you left." She said confused at the sight of him standing in his boxers with his clothes in a pile in his hands.

"No, I just darted into your bathroom so that Liz wouldn't catch me." Damon said as he went back over to her, tossed his clothes on the floor and climbed back in beside her and she chuckled. She was _so _happy that he hadn't just run out on her. She was so happy that he wasn't just getting dressed and leaving.

"Probably a good thing. She might have shot you." Caroline teased and Damon chuckled then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her and she nodded from where she lay beside him.

"Yeah, like a log." She replied and he smirked.

"Tire you out, did I?" He teased and she smiled.

"Could be that." She agreed. "Might have been partially to do with the whole 'werewolf bite then turning human' thing too though." She smirked and he laughed at her cheeky face. "What are you doing today?" She asked him as she yawned and he shrugged.

"Well... I don't know what's going to happen tonight." He said to her and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I'm dying tonight. Either permanently or coming back as a vampire." He said and she bit her lip. "So... would you spend the day with me?" He asked her and she looked surprised.

"You want to?" She asked and he nodded.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Okay." She replied. "Though... I won't be much fun. I'm still tired and a little weak." She said and he smirked.

"Is that your way of saying you want to stay in bed all day?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Yeah." She replied and he chuckled. He rolled on top of her then kissed her a peck on the lips.

"Works for me." He replied and she smiled. He kissed down her neck and she closed her eyes as his hand trailed down her chest slowly then down her side to her hip. "You're not wearing any underwear." He smirked against her skin.

"Only had time to put my top back on." Caroline mumbled. He sat up on his knees and pulled her up and hitched his thumbs under her top and slid it upwards. She lifted her arms and he pulled it over her head then leaned over her as she lay back down. He kissed down her chest and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and she moaned a little at the sensation. He slipped his hand between her legs and ran his fingers along her slit and she bit her lip at the feeling. Caroline moved her hand into his boxers and she wrapped her hand around him and he groaned a little against her skin. She stroked him while his fingers moved in circles against her clit. With his other hand, he got his boxers off and tossed them aside.

Caroline opened her legs and bent her knees a little then he lined himself up and pushed into her wet centre. He moaned at the tightness surrounding him as he thrust back and forth. He leaned on top of her and captured her lips in a kiss. She surprised him when she rolled them over so that she was on top. She sat up and he held her hips as she moved herself up and down on him. Caroline watched his lustful expression as he watched her ride him and she enjoyed how he clearly was very attracted to her body. His thumb soon covered her clit and he rubbed gently against her as she rode him and she moaned at the amazing sensation it gave her. It wasn't long before her legs shook and her orgasm hit her then she slumped down on him and he chuckled then rolled them back over and took over the work as she came back down to earth. He kept things slow and soft hoping to allow her another build up before he inevitably finished. He was surprised at how long he was lasting considering he wasn't a vampire anymore but he didn't dwell on it. He soon felt Caroline coming undone underneath him again and when she finally had another orgasm, her muscles clenching around him was enough to finally finish him off. He slumped down on top of her then lazily put small kisses on the side of her neck that didn't wear the bandage.

"You're just as amazing in bed as you were before." She panted and he chuckled and kissed her neck.

"You're rather amazing in bed too." He replied and she smiled.

"This is such a guy thing to say but I'm totally starving now." She said and he laughed.

"Me too." He replied amused. "I haven't felt this kind of hungry in like a century and a half. It's so weird." He said and she chuckled.

"Have you had to pee yet?" She asked amused and he laughed.

"No, but I'm sure that'll be weird too." He said amused and she giggled. "What do you want to eat?" He asked her as he rolled off of her onto his back.

"Pancakes." She replied and he smirked.

"I'll make them." He said and she looked at him curiously. She was about to question why he was being so nice but she decided that she wasn't going to bother. She was going to enjoy it while it lasted. She wondered if it was maybe the fact that he was human and not a vampire so he couldn't hide his humanity anymore.

"Alright. I'll shower while you do that." She said and he nodded.

* * *

><p>They were sitting at the table half way through pancakes when there was a knock at the front door. Caroline looked at Damon sceptically.<p>

"I really hate not being able to hear who it is." Caroline muttered and Damon chuckled.

"I know the feeling." He said amused and she smiled then hurried to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Stefan and Bonnie there. Bonnie lunged at her and threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Bonnie said and Caroline hugged her back.

"Are you human too?" Caroline asked Stefan over her shoulder and he nodded.

"Have you seen Damon?" Stefan asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, he's here." Caroline replied surprising them both. They followed her into the dining room and she retook her seat at the table.

"Hello, brother." Damon said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Stefan asked him annoyed as he and Bonnie sat down.

"I haven't checked my phone." Damon replied. "So why are Stefan and I human too?" He asked Bonnie who kind of gulped.

"Well... I kind of... turned every vampire in the world human." Bonnie said and both Stefan and Damon's jaws dropped and Caroline's eyes bugged.

"What?" The three asked her in shock.

"This is going to cause _so _many problems, Bonnie." Damon said seriously. "There are thousands of vampires – sorry, _were _– thousands of vampires in the world." He said.

"I know." Bonnie replied. "You remember I told you that you wouldn't like it." She said.

"So why do I still need to come to the witches' house tonight?" He asked her.

"Because I'm turning you back into a vampire." She said and Stefan gasped.

"No! We finally get to be human again. No." Stefan said shocked.

"I want to be a vampire again. It's fine, Stefan." Damon replied shocking him. Caroline was internally sighing in relief – she'd been so worried that Bonnie was going to kill him permanently.

"Wait – won't that make Damon the only vampire in the world?" Stefan asked him confused.

"For the time being." Bonnie nodded. "Damon made a promise last night." He said.

"What is it you want me to do?" Damon asked her.

"The witches in the house asked me to get you to travel the world and repopulate the vampire species." She said and Stefan and Caroline's jaws dropped. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Great." He muttered – he'd promised. He knew he had to do it.

"Maybe we can set up a website with a number to call for ex-vampires who want to be turned back." Caroline suggested and they looked surprised.

"That's a good idea." Damon agreed. "There will be a lot of old vampires that won't know how to be human anymore." He said. "I could even go compel a news station to say some totally cryptic thing." He said thoughtfully. "You _are _going to be a vampire again though, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan looked at him stunned.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Not right _now_. I'll give you a few years to be human if you want. But you _made _me turn so you can hate me for 150 years but I _will_ make you turn too." Damon warned him and Stefan sighed – he knew why. Damon didn't want to be alone forever. He understood it. That's why he'd done it.

"Is your mom happy to be back to human?" Caroline asked Bonnie to change the subject.

"Surprisingly, no." Bonnie muttered. "She admitted that she was glad she didn't have to be a witch anymore." She said. "What about Klaus?" She asked.

"I killed him." Damon replied and Bonnie and Stefan's jaws dropped. Caroline already knew that.

"And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell us that?" Bonnie asked him annoyed.

"Well, he was human when I killed him and considering _I'm _human at the moment, it's technically a murder. Didn't think you'd want to know the details just in case." He shrugged surprising them.

"How did you kill him?" Stefan asked.

"Shot him in the heart with psycho doctor's gun." Damon replied and they looked surprised. "Tyler's going to be pissed that he's back to being a werewolf." Damon quipped and Caroline looked surprised – Tyler hadn't crossed her mind once since Damon showed up the previous night.

"The hybrids _were _abominations though." Bonnie said.

"So, back to this turning me into a vampire thing, am I drinking my own vampire blood then you're killing me or what?" Damon asked.

"Not... exactly." Bonnie said.

"Meaning?" Damon asked wanting more information.

"You're not going to be a baby vampire." Bonnie said surprising them.

"How?" Damon asked confused.

"The witches are going to restore your years of control as a vampire so that you won't have blood problems like a just turned vampire." Bonnie said and Damon was visibly pleased to hear that.

"So I'll just be back to normal?" Damon asked.

"Yes and no." Bonnie said. "They're anchoring your humanity to you." She said and Damon stared at her for a moment.

"Why?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Because they aren't _just _turning you into a vampire." Bonnie said.

"What aren't you saying?" Caroline asked her.

"Damon will be the type of vampire that the Originals were." Bonnie said and all of their jaws dropped.

"As in... I won't be able to be killed by a stake?" Damon asked her shocked.

"Yes. Dagger, sun or white oak stake only." Bonnie nodded. "That's why they're anchoring your humanity. If you're going to be the only vampire like that, they need to ensure that you aren't going to turn it off and run riot where nobody will be able to stop you." She said and Damon scowled at her.

"So why can't I just be a normal vampire then?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Because you're going to have to be able to compel the vampires you turn since they're _all _going to be new vampires. The witches understand that vampires have a purpose in the world but considering not all the vampires were new vampires killing everything in sight before, there can't be thousands of sudden deaths by exsanguination all at the same time because it would be too obvious. Do you see what I mean?" Bonnie asked and Damon sighed in annoyance because _yeah _he did get it.

"You should probably get Elena to dye her hair or get a tattoo or something." Caroline said.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because Katherine's human again." Caroline said and they looked surprised.

"Hadn't even thought of that." Damon said. "She'll be _so _pissed." Damon chuckled.

"I think there will be _a lot _of vampires who will be really pissed." Stefan said.

"Who's good with computers and stuff? Blondie's website idea is good." Damon said as he pulled his phone out.

"Who are you calling?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine." Damon chuckled.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"To laugh at her." Damon smirked as he dialled the number and they laughed in surprise.


	3. The Original

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry again about the delay on other stories. I'm writing as much as I can. I wrote this story on paper when I was in the hospital so all I have to do is type this one up. I'll try to get on top of all of the others asap. Thank you for all the well wishes, it means a lot :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Put it on speaker." Stefan said amused.<p>

"Don't tell her _how_ though." Bonnie said. "Or about you becoming an Original vampire." She said and he nodded.

"_Damon? Please tell me that you know what the hell happened!_" She said annoyed and he chuckled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Damon teased.

"_I'm human again!_" Katherine yelled and he chuckled.

"Does that _annoy _you, Katherine?" Damon asked amused.

"_You knew!_" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Well, considering I am too, yeah, kind of figured it out." Damon said amused.

"_Well... we need to find a way to turn back!_" She exclaimed and he smirked.

"I found a way. Good luck with that." Damon smirked.

"_You found a way? How?_" She gasped.

"It was to kill Klaus. Klaus is dead. Still want to be a vampire?" Damon asked amused.

"_He's dead? Really?_" She gasped.

"Mmhmm. Killed him personally." Damon replied amused.

"_Of course I still want to be a vampire!_" She exclaimed.

"Well, if you're a very good little doppelganger... I _might _turn you." Damon smirked.

"_You better!_" Katherine said annoyed.

"Why should I?" He asked her amused. "It'll be so funny to compel you to do what I want." He smirked.

"_Ha ha, very funny. Please tell me how you're going to turn back._" She said seriously.

"Maybe. We'll see." Damon smirked then hung up with a chuckle. "This is going to be fun." Damon said amused. "Though I'm not turning douchey vampires back like Colin." He said to Stefan who chuckled.

"Who's Colin?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He's a vampire we met years ago. He's really twisted." Stefan said.

"So exactly how many vampires am I supposed to go make?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"Thousands." Bonnie replied shocking them.

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Last night 53248 vampires were made human again." She said shocking them. "So, you have to turn a lot." She said to Damon who sighed in annoyance.

"He can't turn 50000 people, Bonnie." Stefan said to her shocked.

"He won't have to. If he instructs each vampire he turns to turn someone else once a year for the next ten years, it'll slowly build up again." She said. "It'll be really good if he can find people who were vampires before so that he doesn't have to teach every single vampire he turns." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"I'll turn you at the end of the school year." He said to Caroline who nodded.

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked. "But Care... you can be human." She said to her friend.

"Bon, you don't understand. Being a vampire changes you... I _am _a vampire. I'm technically human again but that doesn't change the fact I still feel like a vampire. It's who and what I am." She said to her friend willing her to understand.

"I get what you mean." Stefan said reluctantly surprising her.

"This means I can compel your blood problems and ripper side away." Damon said to Stefan who looked surprised.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you could do that." Stefan agreed.

"I'm turning you whether you like it or not, Stefan, but at least this makes it easier for you." He said and Stefan rolled his eyes. "Does it have to be tonight?" Damon asked Bonnie curiously.

"You want some time to be human?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I meant can we go do it _now_." Damon replied surprising her.

"You really don't like being just human, do you?" Bonnie asked him amused and he chuckled.

"A century and a half, Bonnie. I can't just be human again. I'd rather be dead." Damon replied shocking her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused. "What is so terrible about being human?" She asked.

"Nothing." Stefan said to her. "But when you've seen and done everything we have, being just normal again... it doesn't work." He said. "You know the dangers of the world, Bonnie. Imagine if you were a witch for a century and a half... then one day, you were stripped of your powers leaving you defenceless." Stefan said and Bonnie sighed.

"Okay, I get it." Bonnie nodded. "No, the dagger needs to go in your heart at the stroke of midnight." She said to Damon who grimaced.

"That doesn't sound pleasant." He said.

"I can magically take away your feelings of pain. You won't feel it." Bonnie said to him and he looked surprised.

"What will I transition on?" Damon asked her.

"My blood. It has to be witch blood, specifically the living witch performing the spell." Bonnie replied and Damon looked surprised again.

"So I'm not going to be out of control at _all_?" Damon asked her.

"No. While you're dead the spells will be put on you." Bonnie said.

"Is that all, Bonnie? The humanity anchoring spell?" Damon asked her.

"They want to know if you want your blood lust removed as well." Bonnie said and he looked at her like she was stupid.

"Well, yeah, that would be awesome." Damon replied and she looked confused.

"Isn't that part of the thing you like about being a vampire?" Bonnie asked and the three of them chuckled.

"You're joking, right?" Caroline asked amused.

"That's the worst part." Stefan said to her.

"I think I've misunderstood exactly what bloodlust is for a vampire." Bonnie said. "I thought that was the part that made you enjoy killing." She said and they all chuckled.

"No, that's not bloodlust. Bloodlust is the burn in your gums at the smell of blood." Damon replied.

"Bloodlust is a full body pain every time you're hungry." Stefan added.

"Bloodlust makes your throat dry as sand paper every time you see blood." Caroline said.

"Bloodlust is the complete downside to being a vampire. Without that, it'll be perfect." Damon smirked.

"But... if the bad stuff is all taken away... won't you just kill more?" Bonnie asked confused and they laughed.

"No. Bloodlust makes you want to kill so that you don't have to feel the bloodlust. The more blood you have, the less of the aches and pains you feel." Stefan replied.

"So, taking it away will make you _less _likely to kill?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Oh, yeah." Damon replied. "Then it'll just be feeding to stay alive, not because we're in pain without it." He said and Bonnie understood that blood would finally be _just _food instead of like a drug.

"Do you think there's any chance you could do that for me when I turn back? I don't want to kill anyone." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"I don't know how to do it yet but I'll write down the spell tonight." Bonnie nodded.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled.

"Are you finishing that?" Stefan asked Damon who still had pancakes since he'd made too many as he wasn't really sure how much food he needed.

"No, I ate like fifteen pancakes. I had no idea how many I needed." Damon replied and they laughed. He pushed over his plate to Stefan who then got stuck into the remaining pancakes. Damon made a strange face then.

"What's that face for?" Bonnie asked amused.

"I think I need to pee." Damon replied and they laughed loudly.

"Then you should probably go to the bathroom." Caroline said amused and Damon chuckled.

"I had to earlier. It was so weird." Stefan commented amused and they laughed. Damon excused himself then took off to the bathroom. He came back a couple of minutes later and looked highly amused. "Did you?" Stefan asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. That was... so weird." He said and they laughed. "I forgot how that felt." He said amused. "What other human-y things can I get up to today?" He asked amused.

"Well... there's eating, going to the bathroom, getting a sun tan... ooh. You should try to fart." Stefan said and Bonnie, Caroline and Damon buckled over with laughter at that.

"That's so funny." Damon laughed.

"Scared myself half to death this morning when I did it." Stefan said and they all were in peals of laughter at that. Damon had forgotten how funny Stefan could be.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Stefan and Bonnie were leaving to go tell Elena about everything that happened and to tell her to do something to distinguish herself from Katherine. Stefan asked to speak to Damon privately and Damon arranged to meet him later that afternoon to talk about something. After that, Bonnie and Stefan left and Damon and Caroline were alone again. Caroline filled the dishwasher while Damon took a quick shower. She went into her room and found him lounging on her bed in just a towel and she giggled.<p>

"Why are you just in a towel?" Caroline asked him amused and he smirked.

"My boxers are drying on your bathroom radiator so I'm waiting for that." He said and she chuckled then sat down on the bed.

"What have you been thinking in terms of turning people?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"Think I'll probably start far away from here so that no vampires can show up here where the only source of protection is Bonnie." Damon replied and she nodded.

"Are you going to be gone long?" Caroline asked curiously and he smirked at her.

"Do you want me to come back regularly?" He asked her. She was kind of surprised by that question.

"Well... yes." She nodded.

"I'll go to Australia first then just make my way up South America until I get back to the States." He said to her. "Then I'll come back to Mystic Falls and hopefully by then, we'll have been able to make contact with some vampires who want turned back." He said to her. "That should maybe take two or three months." He said to her and she thought about that. She was going to miss him.

"And after that?" She asked curiously.

"I'll just see how it goes after that, I think. Katherine knows plenty of vampires as do Stefan and I so I'm sure they'll be able to turn plenty of people too." He said. "Don't really feel like traipsing around the world by myself all the time for the foreseeable future." He added.

"Well... take a laptop with you and download Skype then you can keep in touch with everyone." She said and he chuckled – she was too cute.

"Who would sit and talk to _me _on Skype?" He asked her amused.

"Me." She said and he gave her a smile.

"Okay, I'll take a laptop and get Skype." He smirked and she smiled.

"Good." She replied. He reached over and took her hand and looked at her curiously.

"So... when I get back... think you might want to continue whatever it is we've been doing since last night?" He asked her and she looked surprised.

"Having sex?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Yeah, but not just that." He said and she thought about that.

"It depends." She said.

"On?" He asked.

"If it's an 'Elena distraction thing' or if you want to actually give things a try with me." She said and he knew what she meant.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't thought about Elena once since I found out Klaus bit you. This isn't about her. I don't think I actually feel the way I thought I felt. Being human is putting things in perspective since I don't have the enhanced confusing emotions at the moment." He said and Caroline looked surprised.

"So you're not in love with her?" Caroline asked confused.

"No, I don't think so. I think it was just a Katherine thing." He said. "And since I _definitely _don't want to be with Katherine, it also makes me kind of over the 'Elena' thing." He added. "So whatever this would be..." He said motioning between them. "Would be nothing to do with either of them and would be just... getting to know you, spending time with you." He said.

"Like... dating?" She asked him sceptically and he chuckled.

"Uh... yeah. I guess it could be called that." He said and she thought about it.

"Use this time away to sort your head out with all things Elena. If you're sure when you come back then yes, I'll date you." Caroline replied and Damon nodded with a smile. He thought that was more than fair. He liked that too because he wanted to be completely done with the doppelgangers if he was going there with Caroline. He refused to make her any kind of rebound.

"I will." He agreed.

"Good." She replied.

"In the mean time, want to play snatch the towel?" He smirked at her deviously and she laughed then pulled off his towel.

"I win." She chirped and he chuckled in surprise that she'd actually done it. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He was totally stark naked with wet hair and she was fully clothed on top of him. He rolled them over and kissed her and she kissed him back and ran her hands down his back. He pulled down her shorts and underwear and tossed them aside. He crawled down her body then put her legs over his shoulders, he used his fingers to spread her lips then he ran his tongue from her entrance up to her clit and she moaned in pleasure.

"You're wet already." He smirked up at her and she shrugged.

"You in just a towel is hot." She replied and he chuckled then kissed her thigh and went back to using his tongue against her wet heat. He slipped a finger inside of her and thrust back and forth and she moaned at the amazing feeling.

"Do you want to finish like this?" He asked her against her skin minutes later.

"No. With you." She replied and he slowed his tongue's movements. He licked her lazily because honestly? She tasted amazing and he was enjoying what he was doing immensely.

* * *

><p>Damon met Stefan in the late afternoon outside of the medical centre like Stefan had asked.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked him confused.

"I'll explain in a minute." Stefan replied. "What have you been doing all day?" He asked confused as to Damon's apparent good mood and Damon smirked.

"Having sex with Blondie." Damon replied and Stefan's eyes widened.

"What? Really? You used condoms, right?" Stefan asked and Damon looked at him confused.

"No, why would I need..." Damon's eyes widened because he hadn't thought of that.

"Because you're human and she's human!" Stefan said like he was stupid.

"It didn't even cross my mind." Damon muttered and Stefan sighed.

"I get it. It's not like it would have been an issue before. It was the first day. I'm sure nothing will happen." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"I mean, what are the chances of that?" Damon asked and Stefan chuckled.

"Exactly. Anyway, that's why we're here." Stefan said pointing to the building.

"I think I'm missing something." Damon said.

"I was thinking we could freeze sperm in case we ever want kids." Stefan replied and Damon looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm going to be a vampire again tonight, Stefan. I probably shouldn't be a father." Damon said like it was obvious.

"Don't be ridiculous. You'd make a great father." Stefan replied like it was obvious and Damon looked surprised. "At least give yourself the option, Damon." Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"Fine. You're lucky I have my fake ID with me." Damon said amused and Stefan chuckled.

"Mine says I'm 29. Think they'll believe that?" Stefan asked and Damon laughed.

"Just make the broody face when they're looking at it. You look 40 when you do that." Damon teased and Stefan shot him a look while they walked into the centre.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she noticed her room was still dark. She looked at the light up numbers on her clock and it read 4.37am then she heard another light tap. She turned to look at the window and she saw Damon. She pushed back the covers then hurried over to the window and opened it.<p>

"Can I come in?" Damon whispered with a smirk.

"Come in." She said with a smile then he hopped in her window. "Did it work? Are you a vampire again?" She asked and he nodded. "Feel good?" She asked.

"It does. It's nice to feel back to normal." He said. "I booked my flight to Sydney." He added and she frowned.

"When is it?" She asked.

"3pm tomorrow. Or today I guess." He said.

"Do you want to stay here?" She asked and he smiled.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. Caroline closed the window then went back to her bed while Damon pulled off his jacket, kicked off his boots then he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. He lay on his side facing her and she did the same. His eyes flickered to the bandage on her neck and he reached up and carefully took it off her neck. Caroline watched him in curiosity – she kind of expected him to bite her in all honesty. He looked at the harsh bite on her neck and he knew it would leave an ugly scar. Caroline saw his face change and Damon was surprised that her heartbeat _didn't _spike. She wasn't afraid of him. Caroline was really surprised when he bit his finger then dabbed his blood on her bite mark. She felt the skin heal and moments later, her neck was unmarked again.

"Thanks." She said and he winked at her as his face went back to normal.

"You're still wearing your sun ring." Damon said as he noticed the ring on her finger and she looked surprised as she looked at her hand.

"I'm so used to it I don't even notice it anymore." She said and he chuckled.

"Stefan's still wearing his too." Damon agreed.

"So you're the only vampire in the world at the moment." Caroline said and he chuckled.

"That's weird." Damon said amused.

"Can you feel the difference with your bloodlust?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's amazing. Looking at your bite there did nothing." He said and she smiled.

"And blood? Is it different?" She asked.

"It still tastes amazing but there's no... relief from it now. It's like you drinking a glass of your favourite juice or something. There's no hunger or need anymore. Have to say, this worked out really well for me." Damon said amused and she chuckled.

"I hope Bonnie can do that for me too. That sounds great." She smiled.

"She wrote down the spell. She's going to do that for you and Stefan when I eventually turn you both." Damon replied.

"How long are you going to leave Stefan human?" She asked.

"He thinks he wants to be human but I guarantee you by the time I get back he'll ask me to turn him back." Damon said amused. "If he doesn't, I'll turn him at the end of the school year." He said.

"At least we don't have to be eternally seventeen anymore." Caroline said amused and he chuckled.

"You can wait a while if you want. I'll still turn you whenever you want." He said and she smiled.

"I'll wait until I've aged to the point I'm eighteen. Eternally eighteen, I can deal with." She smirked and he chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Stefan will no doubt want that too." Damon said amused.

"How old were you when you turned?" Caroline asked.

"Nineteen." Damon replied surprising her. "I don't look nineteen but I was." He smirked and she chuckled. She yawned then and he smirked. "Get some sleep." He said to her softly.

"Don't leave without saying bye." She said.

"I won't." He replied.

"Good." She said then cuddled into him. Damon was surprised that she would still be comfortable with that now that he was back to being a vampire while _she _wasn't considering their history. He could kill her and there would be nothing she could do about it – though they both knew he wouldn't. Damon put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and he saw the smile on her face. "Night." She whispered.

"Good night, Caroline." He said softly.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up in the morning to a note on her pillow.<p>

_Had to go take care of a few things. I'll see you before I go. Damon_

She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Send me a review and tell me what you think. Please?**


	4. The Realisation

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just obsessed with Damon/Caroline and the writers of the show don't give me any of it!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Damon wandered down from his room with a small suitcase into the living room only to find Bonnie, Ric, Stefan and Elena there.<p>

"Where are you going?" Ric asked confused – they'd been lucky that Meredith was a lousy shot and only hit his arm so Damon had been able to heal him.

"Australia." Damon replied and Ric and Elena's jaws dropped.

"_Why?_" Elena gasped.

"You haven't explained this?" Damon asked Stefan confused.

"Damon turned back into a vampire." Stefan said and Ric and Elena looked shocked.

"So he has to now go and make thousands of vampires around the world." Bonnie said shocking them.

"I'll be back in a few months. Hopefully the website thing will have worked by then." Damon said.

"Caroline and I will figure out how to put up the website." Bonnie said and he nodded.

"Get an untraceable number to put on it and an email address. You don't want tons of weird ex-vampires tracking you down in Mystic Falls." Damon commented.

"How are you going to turn people?" Ric asked curiously.

"As in how will I choose?" Damon asked and he nodded. "I'll compel the radio and TV stations to say certain things to get ex-vampire attention and turn whoever shows up then look online at the vampire groupie chat rooms and get people who want to turn." Damon shrugged.

"So you're only turning willing people?" Ric asked curiously.

"Mmhmm. Unwilling turnings don't work out that well a lot of the time." Damon shrugged.

"When are you turning me back?" Stefan asked and Elena gaped at him.

"At the end of the school year." Damon replied and Stefan nodded.

"Why the hell would you turn back?" Elena asked Stefan in disbelief.

"It's better that he chooses it." Damon said.

"Why?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Because I'll turn Stefan against his will if he doesn't." Damon said and Elena gaped at him.

"But _why_?" Elena shrieked.

"It's called an _eternity _of misery, Elena, not 146 years until we get turned human then I get turned back." Damon said dryly and Stefan chuckled while Elena scowled at him.

"That's just cruel, Damon." Elena glared at him and Damon shrugged because he didn't care what she thought.

"No, it isn't Elena. I want him to turn me back." Stefan said to her and she looked at him confused.

"But... we have a chance at a life." Elena said and Stefan looked at her confused.

"This doesn't change anything. I don't suddenly want to be with you just because I'm human, Elena." Stefan said to her annoyed and Damon smirked at his brother for calling her on her shit and her jaw dropped.

"_Anyway_, you can have this little drama later. Is there anything you need compelled before I go?" Damon asked his brother who thought about it.

"All of my identification says I'm 29, Damon." Stefan said and Damon thought about that.

"Let's go down to the DMV quickly then and I'll compel you a driving license with a different date of birth. That'll have to be enough until I get back." Damon said.

"Okay." Stefan smiled.

"But you have like... money and credit cards, right? Since you can't just run into the woods and grab dinner?" Damon asked him.

"Are you worried about me?" Stefan teased him and Bonnie and Ric chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're all... human and fragile." Damon pointed out.

"Hey." Ric said annoyed.

"_You_ can't say _anything _about not being fragile." Damon said to him and Ric scowled at him.

"I'll make sure nothing happens." Bonnie said.

"You have a vial of my blood just in case he needs to turn earlier." Damon said to her and she nodded. "Katherine will no doubt turn up so keep that hidden." He said to her.

"I got a tattoo yesterday just in case." Elena said.

"Of what?" Ric asked her surprised and she showed her wrist where a small fancy 'E' sat.

"E for Elena. How original." Damon said amused and she shot him a look.

"How are you going to keep in touch?" Bonnie asked and he shrugged.

"Blondie wants me to Skype chat with her." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"_You _on _Skype_?" Stefan laughed. "That's funny." He said amused and Damon shrugged. "But you'll still have your phone on right?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Anyway, I have stuff to do so let's go to the DMV." He said to Stefan.

"Damon, can you keep a journal of who you turn so that we can keep track?" Bonnie asked.

"Isn't a tally enough?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to keep a record of who's a vampire for future reference?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine." Damon muttered.

"Oh and here." Bonnie said then walked over to him with a small pouch and handed it to him.

"What's that?" Damon asked curiously.

"It's twenty sun rings. You might want to give a few out." Bonnie said and he looked surprised.

"Alright." He nodded then put the pouch in his suitcase. "Actually, you can just drive me to the airport." He said to Stefan who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said amused.

* * *

><p>Stefan drove them to the DMV then they went inside and Stefan got his photo taken and Damon compelled them to make his driver's license there and then with a new date of birth that matched what Stefan had compelled the school to think. After that, Damon got Stefan to drive over to Caroline's house. Stefan didn't understand Damon's sudden fascination with Caroline but he didn't comment on it. Damon got out of the car then wandered up to her front door and knocked. A minute later, Caroline opened the door and motioned for him to come in so he walked inside and closed the door.<p>

"Is Stefan driving you to the airport?" Caroline asked him.

"He is." Damon nodded. "Do you need anything compelled before I go?" He asked her.

"No, I don't think so." She replied.

"I'll get a laptop in Sydney." He smirked at her and she giggled.

"My Skype name is CareBearForbes." She said and he chuckled.

"That's funny." He said amused and she smiled. "Text me that." He said to her and she nodded.

"I will." She replied.

"I saw Elena." He said to her and she bit her lip.

"And?" She asked.

"Katherine thing." He nodded and her stomach fluttered.

"So... when you come back?" She asked and he smiled then leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against him while she deepened the kiss. He pulled away a couple of minutes later and leaned his forehead against hers.

"When I come back." He nodded.

"Can I tell Bonnie?" Caroline asked and he chuckled.

"She'll think you're nuts but yeah, tell her if you want." Damon replied and Caroline giggled. "I told Stefan already." He said and Caroline looked surprised.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I just told him we slept together." Damon replied. "It was yesterday. He hasn't brought it up again." He said. "Though, he probably _will,_ considering he's in the car waiting at the moment." He smirked.

"What are you going to say?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "Probably just that we're going to hang out when I get back and see what happens." He shrugged and she nodded. "So... I'm not going to come back and find you back together with the werewolf, right?" He asked her and she chuckled.

"Not if you promise that you'll definitely come back." She said and he smirked.

"I promise I'll come back." He said.

"Then there will be no werewolf." She said and he smirked.

"Excellent." He replied and she chuckled. "But I need to go. I'll text you when I land." He said.

"Keep in touch." She said and he nodded. She hugged him and he hugged her back then kissed her again. "Be safe." She said and he chuckled.

"Nothing but a dagger, sunlight and a white stake can kill me. _You _should focus on being safe." He smirked at her and she smiled.

"I will." She nodded.

"Good." He replied. "If anything happens, Bonnie has a vial of my blood." He said to her and she smiled and nodded. She understood that he was saying if she was going to die then she could turn herself.

"But you'll come back if we need you, right?" She asked as he reached the door.

"I will." He said to her sincerely.

* * *

><p>Damon got back into Stefan's car then they started heading for the airport. About ten minutes past the Mystic Falls sign, Stefan couldn't help himself.<p>

"So, what's with you and Caroline?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"You're such a nosy little gossip, Stefan." Damon said amused and Stefan rolled his eyes. "I kind of like her." Damon answered anyway.

"So it's not just a sex thing?" Stefan asked surprised.

"No." Damon replied.

"Then what is it?" Stefan asked.

"Don't know yet. We're going to spend some time together when I get back and see what happens." Damon said. "In the mean time, don't knock Elena up. You're turning back into a vampire regardless." He said and Stefan shot him a look.

"What part of 'I don't want to be with Elena' is everyone finding so difficult to understand?" Stefan asked annoyed and Damon chuckled.

"Remember to lock the doors at night in the boarding house and turn the oven and gas off when you're not using them." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I know, Damon. I'm not an idiot." He said.

"I'm not saying that you're an idiot... but you're not... you're not a vampire anymore, Stefan. You need to be careful." Damon said.

"You could just turn me back _now_." Stefan said and Damon shook his head.

"You're a special vampire. I need to be around to make sure you don't go all ripper Stefan again. We need to do this properly this time so that you can still be a vampire but you can be a normal vampire and not have problems with blood." Damon replied and Stefan sighed. He saw his point.

"What about when Katherine shows up? You know that she will." Stefan said.

"Let her stay at the boarding house. She might be human now but that will make her only _more_ keen to protect herself. She'll help you stay safe." Damon said.

"Are you going to turn her?" Stefan asked.

"Eventually." Damon smirked.

"What's that face for?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to feed on her and compel her to do whatever I want for a while. See how she likes it." Damon said amused and Stefan laughed.

"You have to turn me before her. I want to do that too." He said amused and Damon chuckled.

"Totally. She wanted us both, so let's see how she likes being fed on and compelled by us both." Damon said amused and Stefan laughed.

"It's the perfect revenge." Stefan said amused and Damon laughed. "Let's just hope she doesn't find a dagger." He said.

"I have them all." Damon said shocking him.

"Really?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Mmhmm. After I turned last night, I went to Klaus' house and looted it. He had all of the other daggers and the white ash pot so I took them." He said. "Can't have someone silly like Katherine daggering me and undoing all the compulsion that I'm going to have to put on all of the new vamps." Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"Where'd you put them?" Stefan asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"You _can _trust me, you know." Stefan said annoyed.

"It's not that I think you'd dagger me, Stefan, I just don't want the others to know where they are." Damon said.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." Stefan said.

"They're in the secret safe." Damon replied.

"The one underground below the boarding house?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Is the combination still mother's birthday?" Stefan asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon repeated.

"Cool, I'll make sure nobody finds them." Stefan replied.

"Good." Damon said. "There're also a couple of vials of my blood down there too in case you need them or anyone needs to heal or something." He said.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Stefan agreed.

"But don't give one to Katherine." Damon said and Stefan chuckled.

"Not a chance. She's not getting to turn until we've both gotten to mess with her a little." Stefan said amused and Damon laughed.

"I forgot how vengeful you could be, little brother." Damon said amused and Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You'll keep in touch, right?" Stefan asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "I'm going to try and get this over with as soon as possible. I really can't be assed doing this for long. I know it'll take years but I'll be back for a while after I finish Australia and South America." He said and Stefan nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Maybe I can go with you next time." He said.

"Mmhmm." Damon repeated. "But I'm going to be bored out of my mind so get that Skype thing." He said and Stefan laughed.

"You're going to miss me." Stefan said amused.

"You're going to miss _me_." Damon countered.

"Yeah, I am. So just admit it, Damon." Stefan teased and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Just get the Skype thing and I won't have to." Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"Fine." Stefan smiled knowing Damon would miss him.

* * *

><p>Five days later Caroline was sitting with Bonnie watching a movie in Caroline's room when Bonnie noticed something. She saw Damon's note lying on the bedside table.<p>

"When did Damon leave you this?" Bonnie asked her confused holding up the note.

"Oh... uh... when he stayed over." Caroline said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"You slept with Damon?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Not _that _night but the night before, yeah." Caroline said.

"Wait – you slept with Damon when he was human?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Caroline said and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You remembered protection, right?" Bonnie asked and Caroline looked at her confused.

"Protection for what?" Caroline asked and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"As in condoms?" Bonnie asked and Caroline's eyes bugged, her jaw dropped and her hand covered her mouth. "Oh my God. You didn't." She said.

"I completely forgot about it!" Caroline gasped.

"So you had unprotected sex with Damon while you were both human." Bonnie said shocked.

"You don't think... it was only... okay it was several times but it was only in the space of one day. You don't think..." Caroline bit her lip.

"Your body is like frozen in time when you become a vampire so when you turned human, you would have just continued from the exact point you died. Can you remember when you had your last period before you turned?" Bonnie asked her.

"I'll try." Caroline replied as she thought about it.

"You were in the accident the day of the parade and you turned the next night, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded as she thought about that. "I think I'd had my period the week before because I remember thinking that I was so happy that I wouldn't have it during the parade because I'd be all bloated in the pictures." Caroline said.

"That means..." Bonnie said as she thought about it. "You were probably just about to ovulate when you turned." She said and Caroline bit her lip. Bonnie went over to Caroline's laptop and put it on then looked up fertility cycles online. "That means that when you had unprotected sex with Damon... you were at your most fertile time." Bonnie said and Caroline bit her lip.

"But surely... surely turning into a human would have done some kind of like 'jet lag' on body functions." Caroline said.

"No... the spell took away all traces of you being a vampire. It's like nothing happened." Bonnie said and Caroline looked worried.

"It was just _one _day, Bonnie. I can't have possibly gotten pregnant in one day." Caroline said.

"Not quite how it works, Care." Bonnie said softly. Caroline rubbed her hands down her face in frustration.

"This is just great." Caroline muttered. "Please don't tell anyone about this." Caroline said to her.

"I won't. You should maybe give Damon a head's up though." Bonnie said and Caroline bit her lip.

"Don't you think he'd be pissed?" Caroline asked.

"Takes two to tango." Bonnie pointed out and Caroline chuckled.

"I should just call and get it over with." She said.

"Want privacy?" Bonnie asked.

"No... stay. Just in case he's mad." Caroline said.

"Okay." Bonnie said. She sat down next to Caroline on the bed and Caroline dialled Damon's number and put it on speakerphone.

"_Hey, Blondie._" Damon answered and they were both surprised at how happy he sounded to hear from her.

"Hey... uh... do you have a minute?" Caroline asked nervously.

"_Yeah, what's wrong?_" Damon asked.

"I just realised that we didn't... uh... use protection." Caroline said and Damon was quiet.

"_You mean when we were both human?_" He asked.

"Yeah." Caroline said.

"_Yeah, I know. Stefan reminded me the afternoon before I turned._" Damon said and Caroline and Bonnie's jaws dropped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"_What difference would it have made? It was already done._" Damon said.

"Morning after pill, Damon!" Caroline said.

"_What's that?_" Damon asked confused and both Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

"It's a pill that stops you from getting pregnant if you have unprotected sex." Caroline said.

"_They have those?_" Damon asked surprised.

"Oh for God's sake." Caroline muttered.

"_I haven't had to think about that in like a century and a half. How would I know?_" Damon asked.

"Fine. I get it. But... what if..." Caroline said.

"_I don't know anything about this stuff, Caroline. Clearly. Is there a chance you could be pregnant?_" He asked her.

"Bonnie and I worked it out in terms of fertility... and yeah. There's a chance. It was during my 'fertile window'." Caroline said and he was quiet.

"_When can you find out?_" He asked.

"Maybe next week." Caroline said.

"_Will you keep me informed?_" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll take an early test next week." Caroline replied and Damon was quiet again for a minute.

"_Do you want me to come back for that?_" He asked her surprising both of them that he _would _do that.

"No, don't come back just for a test. It'll only take a couple of minutes to take a test anyway." Caroline replied.

"_Can you call me when you're doing it then?_" He asked her surprising both of them.

"Sure." Caroline replied. "What if... I am?" She asked him.

"_Just be blunt and ask me what you want to ask._" He said softly.

"Would you want me to keep it?" She asked.

"_Obviously._" He said immediately and Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other wide eyed – neither had expected that reaction.

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised.

"_I believe things happen for a reason so if it's meant to be, it'll be. You won't be pregnant unless it's meant to be that way._" He said surprising both of them.

"I was kind of worried that you'd be mad." Caroline said and he chuckled.

"_It's not like you had sex by yourself, Caroline._" He said amused and Caroline giggled and Bonnie shot her an amused look considering Damon said basically the same thing Bonnie did. "_Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright. I mean, Liz will shoot me…_" Damon chuckled and Caroline laughed. "_But other than that, it'll be alright._" He said amused. "_Oh and Bonnie? I know you're there._" He said surprising them. "_If Caroline's pregnant, I'm coming back._" He said.

"But Damon..." Bonnie started.

"_We'll figure something else out._" Damon said cutting her off.

"Fine." Bonnie said. "Have you turned anyone yet?" She asked.

"_Fifteen._" Damon replied surprising them. "_They were all already vampires before so it was easy to just compel their control then send them on their way._" He said. "_I'm just about to go meet a bunch of ex-vampires that I found so there will no doubt be more later._" He said.

"How long are you staying in Sydney?" Caroline asked.

"_Until the day after tomorrow. I'm flying down to Melbourne then._" He said. "_The vampires I turned are going to get in touch with their friends around the world and get them to call me so I can compel their control. None of them want to be out of control newbies and they all understand not to be careless because a bunch of bitten bodies can't be found all at once._" He said.

"Good." Bonnie replied. She didn't like having to _help _recreate the vampires but she'd made a promise and she _did _understand the need for them even if it sickened her.

"_Okay, well I have to go. Don't worry, Caroline, it's not the end of the world._" He said and she smiled.

"I know. Be careful." She said and he chuckled.

"_Humans and baby vamps. Not like they can do anything._" Damon said amused and they both chuckled.

"Fine." Caroline said amused. "I'll talk to you on Skype." She said because they'd talked every day since he left.

"_You do that._" He said amused. "_Bye, girls._" He said then hung up and Caroline smiled at Bonnie.

"That went _way _differently than I expected." Caroline said.

"Damon being nice is just weird." Bonnie said and Caroline giggled...

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. The Test

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I have 28 chapters of this story written already but it's all on paper so I'm posting as soon as I get the chance to type it up and that already means that I have a lot of the story mapped out.

Anonymous reviewer 'Yu': That wouldn't be the reason.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Stefan was sitting reading when his phone rang and he grinned at who was calling.<p>

"Hey, Damon." He answered casually though he was pleased to finally hear from him.

"_Hey, can you do me a favour?_" Damon asked.

"What's the favour?" Stefan asked.

"_Caroline just called me and said that she figured out that when we slept together it was during her 'fertile window' or something so she's worried that she might be pregnant. Can you keep an eye on her and just make sure she's okay?_" Damon asked and Stefan's jaw was dropped.

"Seriously? She might be pregnant?" Stefan asked shocked.

"_I don't know. She and Bonnie figured it out. I don't know anything about that stuff. She's going to take an early test next week._" Damon said and Stefan chuckled.

"Only _you_ wouldbe human for _one _day and get someone pregnant." Stefan said amused and Damon chuckled.

"_Yeah, yeah. Just make sure she's okay, Stefan._" Damon said.

"I will." Stefan promised. "Do you want her to be?" He asked curiously and Damon was quiet.

"_Stefan._" Damon said annoyed.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, Damon... Do you want her to be pregnant?" Stefan repeated softly and Damon was quiet again.

"_You have no idea how much._" Damon admitted and Stefan smiled surprised.

"Aren't you glad now that I talked you into freezing sperm?" Stefan said and he could just imagine Damon rolling his eyes.

"_Don't tell anyone I did that._" Damon muttered.

"I know. You made me promise already." Stefan said.

"_Go to Vito's and get a takeout order of truffle mushroom pasta and Mediterranean salad and take it to her for dinner._" Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"_Because if you don't, I'll compel you to do something embarrassing when I get back._" Damon said annoyed. "_Bonnie's there. Get enough for her too._" He said.

"Fine." Stefan muttered.

* * *

><p>Just after 6pm Stefan knocked on the Forbes' door and Caroline opened and smiled surprised.<p>

"Hey, Stefan." Caroline smiled.

"Hey. Damon threatened to compel me to do something embarrassing if I didn't bring this over for you." Stefan said amused and Caroline blushed and giggled.

"What is it?" She asked curiously seeing the takeout bag.

"Truffle mushroom pasta and Mediterranean salad from Vito's." Stefan said and Caroline's jaw dropped that Damon knew that.

"My favourite." Caroline said shocked and Stefan chuckled. "Come in." She said and Stefan walked inside. "Thanks, Stefan." She smiled when he handed her the bag.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and Caroline looked surprised.

"Damon told you?" She asked and he nodded.

"If you need anything, just ask." He said to her sincerely.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm kind of nervous about it but there's no point in stressing until I find out for sure." She said.

"Hey, Stefan." Bonnie said joining them in the kitchen.

"Hey." He smiled. "Dinner from Damon." He said pointing to the bag and Bonnie chuckled in surprise.

"What did he threaten you with?" Bonnie asked amused and both he and Caroline laughed at her immediate correct assumption.

"Compelling me to do embarrassing stuff." He said and Bonnie laughed.

"How is it he can do one thing that is both sweet and annoying all at the same time?" Bonnie asked amused and they both laughed.

"Because it's Damon." Stefan said amused. "He just _is _annoying in general." He smirked and they chuckled.

"You want some?" Caroline asked taking out plates.

"Is there enough?" Stefan asked her and she chuckled.

"You got the large portions, Stefan. Bonnie and I won't manage a large portion each." She said and he chuckled.

"Sure, I'd love to." He agreed. "It smells nice." He said.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later Caroline was just so tired and had been for a couple of days. Bonnie noticed. Caroline was kind of moody and had been for a couple of days. Bonnie noticed. Caroline was picking at her food and had been for a couple of days and she complained she felt hungry but didn't want to actually eat. Bonnie looked it up online then cornered her after school at her car on the Friday.<p>

"Care, you have to take a test." Bonnie said.

"But I had my period like five days ago." Caroline said and Bonnie looked confused.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Though, it's weird. It was really light and only lasted for like a day and a half." Caroline said and Bonnie's eyes bugged.

"That's not a period, Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Then what is it?" Caroline asked confused.

"It sounds like fertilisation spotting." Bonnie said. "I looked all of it up online, Care. You've been tired, moody and with the spotting... I think you're going to have to face up to the fact that you're pregnant." Bonnie said and Caroline bit her lip.

"You really think so?" Caroline asked.

"Let's go to the drug store and get a test." Bonnie said.

"Fine, but if I take this and it's positive, you can't tell _anyone_." Caroline said.

"It's not something you can hide, Care." Bonnie said.

"I know, but I don't want to tell anyone until I'm twelve weeks if it's true. I don't want to freak everyone out unnecessarily. Miscarriages are really common and I just want to make sure it really _is _a permanent pregnancy before telling anyone." Caroline said.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

><p>They bought three different tests that could be taken up to a week before a missed period. Caroline took all of them and they sat face down on the counter as they waited the three minutes.<p>

"You promised you'd call Damon." Bonnie said to her.

"It's like the middle of the night there." Caroline said.

"I don't think he'll care what time it is." Bonnie said.

"Fine." Caroline muttered then got her phone out. She dialled his number then put it on speakerphone on the counter next to the tests. It rang several times before he answered.

"_Hey, everything okay?_" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you... but you said you wanted me to call when I was taking the test." She said.

"_I'm up._" He said immediately more awake and they heard him move so he was clearly sitting up. "_Have you taken it already?_" He asked.

"Yeah. I haven't looked yet though." She said.

"_You nervous?_" He asked amused.

"Well, yeah. Not exactly something I ever expected I was going to have to deal with." Caroline said grumpily and Bonnie chuckled.

"She's been so moody, Damon. You're lucky you're in Australia." Bonnie teased and Damon chuckled.

"_Moody, huh?_" Damon said. "_So you think she is, Bonnie?_" He asked.

"I do, yeah." Bonnie replied – neither of them could see Damon grinning at the other side of the line. "So hurry up and look, Care." She said.

"I can't. You look." Caroline said and Bonnie moved to look. "No! I'll look." Caroline said. "No, you look." Caroline said and Damon laughed.

"_Just look. Seriously. I can't not know any longer._" Damon said amused and Bonnie chuckled.

"You have to know, Care." Bonnie said softly. Caroline took a deep breath then turned the three tests over. She stared at the three of them and there was just silence. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand then started to sob.

"_Caroline?_" Damon asked concerned when he heard her cry.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline sobbed and Bonnie hugged her.

"_Don't cry. It'll be okay._" Damon said softly.

"_How _will it be okay? It's November. I'm going to be pregnant in high school! Oh my God. Pregnant cheerleader in high school. Could I be more of a cliché? People are going to ridicule me for this." She sobbed.

"_I'll compel __**every **__single person at your school. Nobody will give you any crap. I promise._" He said and she wiped her eyes.

"See? It'll be okay." Bonnie said to her softly. "Besides, if you really don't want to go, you can always take the GED when you start to show." She said soothingly. "I'm sure Damon would compel you into any college you want." She said.

"_I will._" He agreed. "_I... uh... looked up some doctors in the area just in case, if you want to make an appointment with one of them._" He said surprising them both.

"You did?" Caroline asked surprised.

"_I'm on the other side of the world. It was the only thing I could think of to do to be helpful._" He replied and they chuckled. "_There's a private clinic just outside of Charlottesville that is supposed to be the best in Virginia._" He said. "_Do you want me to call them and make an appointment for you?_" He asked.

"Yes, please." Caroline said softly. "Can you ask for a lady doctor?" She asked.

"_Mmhmm. I'll do it now then call you back._" He said then hung up before she could reply.

"Don't be freaked out, Care. I'm here for you. Damon's here for you. We'll both make sure that everything's okay." Bonnie promised and Caroline took a deep breath.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Damon hung up the phone because tears streamed down his face and he couldn't help sobbing. He was really going to be a father. He was <em>so<em> happy. He knew Caroline was freaked out _now _but he thought she'd no doubt be happy once she got used to the idea. He couldn't wait another minute to call Stefan and tell him so he wiped his face, took a deep breath and called his little brother.

* * *

><p>Stefan had just left the supermarket after school and he was driving home. Katherine had arrived a few days before and he wasn't really looking forward to having to deal with her. His phone rang and he was surprised to see Damon calling as it was the middle of the night in Australia.<p>

"Hey." Stefan answered.

"_She took the test._" Damon said.

"And?" Stefan asked with baited breath.

"_You're going to be an uncle, Stef._" Damon said emotion tingeing his voice and Stefan gasped then grinned.

"She's pregnant?" Stefan asked happily.

"_She is._" Damon replied.

"Congratulations!" Stefan grinned.

"_Thanks. Caroline's not happy about it though._" Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"_Pregnant high school cheerleader._" Damon replied.

"Oh." Stefan said. "Well, I'll kill anyone who's mean to her." He said and Damon chuckled.

"_I've already promised to compel everyone at the school._" Damon replied.

"That's good." Stefan agreed. "You coming back then?" He asked.

"_I'm already looking at return flights on the laptop. I'm going to head to the airport in a few minutes. I want to be there for the doctor's appointment._" Damon said.

"Good. Tell me when you land and I'll pick you up." Stefan replied.

"_I will. Don't tell anyone about it yet. Especially not the unwanted house guest._" Damon said.

"I won't." Stefan replied.

"_How's that going, anyway?_" Damon asked.

"She's annoying. But she's human so I can avoid her." Stefan replied.

"_Swap out her vervain._" Damon chuckled and Stefan laughed.

"I will." Stefan said amused. "I'm really excited about this baby now." Stefan said amused and Damon chuckled.

"_Well, he or she won't be appearing any time soon so relax._" Damon said and Stefan smiled.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"_What do you mean?_" Damon asked.

"Well, a boy or a girl?" Stefan asked and Damon sighed.

"_I really don't know. I've been thinking about it like non-stop for the past week and I've come to the conclusion that I'd be just as happy with either._" Damon said and Stefan chuckled.

"I hope it's a little boy." Stefan said with a smile and Damon chuckled.

"_Why?_" Damon asked amused.

"I don't know. We can teach him how to fish and take him camping and all the things we did together when we were growing up." Stefan smiled and Damon laughed.

"_Stefan, dear, it's not like you and I are going to be co-parenting. He'll have a mother too._" Damon said amused and Stefan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but don't you like the idea? A little Salvatore boy going on fun camping trips with his dad and uncle?" Stefan grinned and Damon chuckled.

"_Yeah, I suppose it does sound fun. Fine, I want a boy now too._" Damon said and Stefan chuckled. Stefan thought this was going to be the perfect way to get Damon back permanently in his life.

"You going to name him after me?" Stefan teased and Damon laughed.

"_Don't be ridiculous. One Stefan Salvatore is enough._" Damon said and Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "_Besides, he'd be the first born._" Damon said teasingly and Stefan chuckled.

"You're going to name him after you then?" Stefan asked amused.

"_No, of course not. One Damon Salvatore is enough too._" Damon said amused and Stefan laughed.

"That's true." Stefan said with a smile. "Can I go over to Care's and congratulate her?" He asked.

"_No. You're way too happy about this. She's freaking out._" Damon said.

"I'll tone it down. I'll take over some food or something." Stefan said.

"_Okay, but don't start talking about names and camping trips with her. She needs time to get used to the idea. We're old, but she's only eighteen. She needs to process this before she'll be happy about it._" Damon said.

* * *

><p>About five minutes after he'd hung up, Damon called Caroline back with an appointment for the following Tuesday evening at 7pm at the clinic. He didn't tell her that he was trying to get a flight back just in case something came up and he couldn't get back in time. Caroline had calmed down by the time he called back and she was pleased she wouldn't have to miss school to go to the doctor.<p>

Stefan showed up at her door a short while later with another one of her favourites from Vito's that she'd mentioned the last time he'd done it and he knocked on the door. She opened and he smiled at her.

"I brought food." He said and she chuckled.

"Thanks." She said then ushered him in.

"I know it's scary for you, but congratulations." Stefan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Damon called you, huh?" She asked as they went into the kitchen.

"He did." Stefan nodded.

"He didn't make any indication on the phone about how he's feeling about this." Caroline said just as Bonnie came into the kitchen.

"He didn't want to put any pressure on you." Stefan said.

"Well, how _is _he feeling about it?" Caroline asked. "I really need to know." She said softly and Stefan smiled.

"Damon is _ridiculously _happy about it." Stefan said shocking the two of them.

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised and Stefan nodded.

"He always wanted kids when we were human like I did then obviously we spent a century and a half with that never being an option for us, so the fact it's happening is like a dream come true." Stefan explained and Caroline smiled.

"That does make it easier to deal with." Caroline replied relieved.

"He told me to tone it down but I'm super excited." Stefan grinned at her and both girls giggled as they'd never seen Stefan look so pleased about anything.

"You were excited on the phone to _Damon_?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Yeah, after he called for your appointment we spent like twenty minutes on the phone just talking about it. Don't kid yourself. Damon's more excited than I am." Stefan grinned and they laughed surprised. They couldn't really imagine that considering Stefan was practically bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Why wasn't he excited on the phone with me then?" Caroline asked confused.

"He wanted to give you time to get used to the idea considering it's obviously not _him _who needs to carry the baby." Stefan replied.

"Fair enough." Caroline replied.

"What were you talking about?" Bonnie asked with a smile. She'd been kind of sceptical about Damon being a father but he wasn't behaving the way she'd expected him to.

"He'll kill me." Stefan replied.

"We won't tell him." Caroline giggled and Stefan grinned.

"We spent like ten minutes talking about all of the things we're going to do if it's a boy, like take him camping and fishing and teach him how to play football and stuff like that." Stefan grinned and they laughed in surprise.

"You're going to do that _together_?" Bonnie asked amused and Stefan chuckled.

"Well, we did all of that together when we were growing up. At the beginning of the conversation, Damon didn't mind either way if it was a girl or a boy but I've talked him into wanting a boy." Stefan said and they laughed. "It's the best conversation I've had with Damon since we were human." He admitted amused and they both smiled.

"Who knew me getting knocked up would make you two friends again?" Caroline teased and they laughed. "What else did you talk about?" She asked.

"I was trying to bug him to tell me names he liked but he wouldn't say even one." Stefan said and they chuckled.

"You're getting a tiny bit ahead of yourself, Uncle Stefan." Bonnie said amused and both Stefan and Caroline laughed at the title.

"No, I think it's nice. Thinking of all the fun stuff makes the harder stuff less scary." Caroline smiled. "So are you going to be super disappointed if it's a girl?" She asked him amused and Stefan chuckled.

"No, of course not. I just feel sorry for the baby if it's a girl." Stefan said amused.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Can you imagine _Damon_ having a _daughter_?" Stefan asked and they both laughed. "She'll grow up and be locked in a tower or something to keep the boys away." He said and they shook with laughter.

"I can see that happening." Bonnie laughed.

"Totally hoping for a boy now." Caroline giggled. "What names did you suggest to him?" She asked amused as she served the lasagne and garlic bread onto plates.

"I asked him if he would name a boy after me." Stefan said amused and they chuckled.

"What did he say to that?" Bonnie asked amused.

"That I was ridiculous and it was enough with _one _Stefan Salvatore in the world." Stefan said and they laughed. "He didn't like _any _of the names I suggested either." He chuckled and they laughed.

"What did you suggest?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Martin, Nathan, Steven, Dean and Wesley." Stefan said and both girls chuckled.

"Yeah, I see why he didn't like them." Caroline smirked and Bonnie giggled.

"What's wrong with them?" Stefan asked confused.

"He or she is going to be two vampires' kid so it has to be a cool name." Caroline pointed out and Stefan laughed in disbelief.

"Damon said _exactly _the same thing." Stefan said and they laughed. "When are you telling your mom?" He asked and Caroline sighed.

"Tonight. I promised her a while ago that I wouldn't keep important things from her like I did being a vampire so I have to tell her tonight. She's going to _kill _me, though." Caroline muttered. "Wait – you didn't tell Katherine, right?" She asked.

"No, Damon asked me not to tell _anyone_." Stefan said and she nodded.

"I'm not telling Ric, Jeremy or Elena until I'm at twelve weeks." She said.

"Damon might tell Ric." Stefan said.

"Well, that's up to him but I don't want it to be public knowledge for a while." Caroline said. "Elena's going to be pissed." She muttered.

"Mmm." Stefan nodded in agreement. "She was really pissed about Damon leaving and about Katherine living in the boarding house." He said.

"Well, the world doesn't revolve around Elena." Bonnie muttered because she was barely speaking to the brunette.

"True." Stefan agreed. "Did you tell your mother that you want to turn again?" He asked.

"Yeah. She was mad at me for like two days but she's over it now." Caroline replied. "Think she got used to the idea of me being a vampire so it's not as hard for her anymore."

"Maybe she'll be a tiny bit happy about the pregnancy considering she probably never thought grandkids would be an option." Bonnie said.

"No, she'll just be pissed." Caroline replied. "Nobody wants their teenage daughter getting pregnant." She said...

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	6. Uncle Stefan Says

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if I did, Elena would have stayed dead after the sacrifice and Damon and Caroline would be in love!

A/N: Anonymous reviewer 'kb': I do use those words a lot. I went through it and tried to limit that in this chapter but to be honest, if it's going to bug you, maybe I'm not the writer you should read from because I do it all the time. It's just how I write and all of my stories no doubt have the same issue. I will try to stay conscious of that in future but I'm not going to stop writing the way I write. I write because I enjoy it, not because I'm trying to be Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Liz came in from work a short while later just as they were finishing their dinner.<p>

"Hey." She smiled at the three of them and they greeted her back.

"There's lasagne and garlic bread left if you want some." Caroline said to her and she smiled.

"That would be great." Liz said then went into the kitchen and served herself then took her plate in and sat down with them since Caroline and Stefan were still eating.

"Did you have a nice day?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet." Liz nodded and Caroline bit her lip.

"I have to tell you something." Caroline blurted and Liz looked at her curiously.

"Is this bad news?" Liz asked and Caroline looked like she was thinking that over.

"It's not _bad _per se... probably not news that will make you ecstatically happy but I'm pretty sure finding out that I was a vampire was worse." Caroline said and Bonnie snickered at her rambling friend's reasoning.

"Now I'm worried." Liz admitted to her concerned.

"I'm kind of... please don't be mad." Caroline pleaded.

"Want us to go?" Bonnie asked her.

"No, no, no. Stay." Caroline said.

"She's not going to shoot you, Care." Stefan said and Bonnie stifled a giggle.

"Just tell me, Caroline." Liz said to her confused.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline blurted and Liz was just silent as she stared at her daughter with a fork half way to her mouth.

"Are you serious?" Liz asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah." Caroline said.

"You haven't even been human for a month." Liz said to her confused.

"I know." Caroline agreed.

"Who's the father?" Liz asked and Caroline chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Her mother didn't know about her and Damon's past so she wasn't sure how she'd react at the fact they'd slept together what with Damon on the council and everything.

"Damon." Caroline said and Liz's jaw dropped.

"He was only human for _one _day!" Liz exclaimed and Caroline continued chewing on her bottom lip.

"I know." Caroline acknowledged and Liz sighed.

"I need a drink." Liz mumbled then got up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with a glass of wine and retook her seat then took a large gulp of it and sighed. "How do you know you're pregnant?" Liz asked.

"I took three tests, they were all positive and I've been moody and nauseated and tired." Caroline said.

"Did you tell Damon?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Caroline replied.

"And is he going to help you?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Caroline replied. "He got me an appointment at a private clinic on Tuesday to see Virginia's best obstetrician." She said and Liz looked muddled.

"How long have you known about this?" Liz asked confused and Caroline looked at her watch.

"About an hour and a half." Caroline answered and Liz looked startled that he'd done that so fast.

"Is he coming back?" Liz asked her.

"I'm picking him up tomorrow from the airport." Stefan replied surprising the two girls.

"Really?" Caroline asked amazed.

"He didn't want to miss the first doctor's appointment." Stefan said.

"Isn't he in Australia?" Liz inquired confused.

"Yeah, but he went straight to the airport after Caroline told him so he could get the first flight out." Stefan answered and Caroline was kind of melting over the fact that Damon did that.

"That was sweet." Bonnie blurted surprised.

"And what about school?" Liz probed her.

"Well, I worked it out and classes finish at the end of May then I've only got exams for the first week of June so I'll only be seven months pregnant when exams are over. So I can finish the year." Caroline responded.

"Okay and then what?" Liz questioned.

"Well, I can take a year out before I go to college." Caroline replied and Liz thought about that.

"So you're definitely keeping the baby." Liz said for confirmation and Caroline bobbed her head in agreement. "Well... this makes me less mad about you turning again." She said surprising the three of them.

"Why?" Caroline asked astounded.

"I didn't want you to miss out on being a mom because as much as I worked a lot when you were growing up, I still loved having a daughter." Liz said unexpectedly. "Sure, it would have been better if you were a little older but you're eighteen, legally an adult. Would have been way worse if you were like... fifteen or something." Liz said and they sniggered.

"So you're not mad?" Caroline tested with a smile.

"I'm not _happy _about it but I'm not _mad_. Once you're finished school, I'll be happy about it." She said and Caroline smiled widely – this was such a better reaction than she'd been expecting. "Though, I might shoot Damon." She muttered and they laughed.

"He's expecting that." Caroline said amused and Liz snickered.

"Can't believe you're making me a grandmother at only 46 years old." Liz uttered amused and they chuckled.

"Well, you were never going to be one before." Caroline said and Liz looked staggered.

"I hadn't thought of that." Liz acknowledged. "Okay... I'm slightly happier about it now." She said and they chuckled. "What about you, Uncle Stefan?" Liz asked amused and they laughed at her calling him that. "Are you happy about it?" She asked.

"I've practically been bouncing up and down since Damon told me." Stefan grinned and they all chortled.

"That's true." Bonnie granted entertained. Just then Stefan got a text and fished his phone out from his pocket.

"Damon's flight gets into Richmond tomorrow night at just before 7pm." Stefan mumbled as he read the text.

"How long will that take?" Liz asked inquisitively.

"He's in Brisbane so it's a 23 hour journey." Stefan replied surprising them. "He's so pissed because he has to stop in LA and Atlanta because they didn't have any private flights." Stefan smirked and they laughed.

"Won't he just have to go all the way back?" Liz queried confused.

"Brisbane was his last stop in Australia anyway. He's done Sydney, Melbourne and Perth already. Think Argentina's the next place anyway." Stefan clarified.

"Has he thought about what he's going to do now?" Bonnie asked Stefan curiously.

"He said that he's not going to miss anything but the sooner he gets all of this out of the way, the better, since he wants to be there for Caroline." Stefan explained. "He said earlier that he'll probably leave for a few weeks, come back for a week then leave for a few weeks again, come back for a week and so on until Caroline's a little further along and might need help."

"He decided all of that in an hour and a half?" Liz asked.

"Damon's the type that will think of _everything _in just a couple of minutes. So the second Caroline told him, his brain would have gone into overdrive thinking over the best possible way to deal with both his responsibilities to Caroline and his promise to the witches." Stefan explained.

"Well, Caroline has us for when he's not here so he doesn't have to worry." Bonnie said.

"That's true." Liz agreed. "Can I come to the doctor's appointment with you?" She asked Caroline who smiled.

"Of course." She confirmed.

"What time is it on Tuesday?" Liz queried.

"At 7pm." Caroline replied and Liz looked pleased.

"That's good. You don't have to miss school and I'm on morning shift on Tuesday." She said.

"Can I come too?" Stefan grinned and they laughed at how excited he was.

"It's only a first appointment. They won't scan me or anything. It's just to take some blood from me and confirm that I'm pregnant." Caroline said.

"Still, you know it'll annoy Damon." Stefan smirked and they snickered.

"Okay." Caroline said amused.

"Speaking of Damon… I know it's been a while since I was eighteen but I thought you liked Tyler." Liz said confused and they all chuckled.

"I did but Damon and I decided before he left that when he came back we were going to start dating." Caroline clarified.

"So this wasn't some kind of onetime thing?" Liz asked confused.

"No." Caroline replied.

"That's better at least." Liz nodded.

"You're taking all of this much better than I expected." Caroline commented and Liz laughed a little.

"After the last year of vampires, werewolves, hybrids, sacrifices, curses, witches and magic rings... a teenage pregnancy is _so normal_ that I'm kind of relieved." Liz said and they laughed loudly. "Plus, even though I still haven't decided if I'm going to shoot him or not, Damon's like the strongest vampire in the world now. Nobody will be able to keep you and the baby safer." She said and they sniggered at the shooting part.

"That's true." Bonnie agreed.

"I hope it's a girl." Liz said.

"No, I've decided that it's a boy." Stefan declared and they laughed heartily at him saying that.

"Why?" Liz chuckled.

"Because Stefan sat on the phone with Damon for like twenty minutes talking about all the guy bonding things they were going to do with a little boy." Bonnie teased and they smiled.

"You were on the phone with Damon for _that _long? He's like the two second phone call type." Liz said and they were amused because they all knew that to be true.

"He's _really _excited." Stefan said with a grin and Liz smiled in surprise.

"I suppose he never thought that would happen." Liz conceded.

"Though, I think Stefan's more excited than everyone put together." Caroline teased and Stefan tittered.

"Sorry... it's just... life's been so crap for so long, it's just exciting that there will be a new little person around that'll make everyone so happy." He said and they smiled. "Just wait and see – Damon will turn into a total _sap_." He added and the girls giggled loudly.

"I can't wait to see _that_." Bonnie said amused.

"Do you think Damon will be a good dad?" Liz asked Stefan with interest and Stefan nodded immediately.

"Our father was terrible to Damon for no reason and Damon always said when we were human that if he was ever a father, his whole life would be his kids, he'd be the best dad he could be, he'd love them unconditionally more than anything and he'd always do anything for them." Stefan explained and they smiled. "But Caroline, you're going to have to stick up to Damon."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

"If you haven't noticed, he's a pain in the ass." Stefan said and they all chortled in agreement because _yeah_,they noticed. "He'll try to decide _everything _so you're going to have to put your foot down with him." He smirked and they chuckled.

"Decide everything like what?" Caroline asked amused.

"He'll be bored out of his mind on the flight back so he'll start to think about every little thing. I guarantee the first thing he'll start rambling on about is that you should move into the boarding house." Stefan said amused. "So if he starts to annoy you just tell him that he's annoying you because the blunter the better with Damon."

"I'm not moving into the boarding house." Caroline replied. "Though, I have a feeling that you'll be on his side for that one." She smirked and they giggled at Stefan's cheeky smile.

"Can't really deny that." Stefan agreed tickled. "Why not?" He enquired.

"Katherine is in the boarding house." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah, but she'll be gone by the time the baby comes. Damon's going to compel her to forget all about us." Stefan said shocking them.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"He said earlier that he's not going to take any chances." Stefan replied.

"No offense, Stefan, but the boarding house isn't the place for a baby. It's dark and gloomy and honestly the first time I was in there it reminded me of a haunted house." Caroline said amusing the others.

"That's true. It is very 'vampire den'." Bonnie teased.

"You could redecorate it." Stefan offered.

"Redecorate the whole boarding house? You'd let me do that?" Caroline asked amused and Stefan chuckled.

"It's not like I like the decoration either. Nothing's been done to the place since our descendant bought it." Stefan replied. Caroline suddenly looked a little wide eyed then sighed in relief.

"What? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I was just about to freak out about a maternity prom dress but then I remembered that they changed it and we're having it in February." Caroline replied and they all laughed at her number one 'priority'.

"Don't worry. You'll still be prom queen." Bonnie said with a mocking glint and they chuckled.

"Though, going to my senior prom with a baby bump wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Caroline said dryly.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood waiting at the airport the following evening and soon enough Damon came through the arrivals doors with a smile on his face. Stefan saw that his brother looked truly happy. Stefan was happy too – so he couldn't help himself and he embraced Damon. Damon was a little surprised but he was still so pleased with Caroline's news that he hugged him back.<p>

"Congratulations, brother." Stefan smiled and Damon grinned.

"I was so happy about it that I couldn't help telling practically everyone I sat next to on the flights." Damon said amused and Stefan laughed. He was a little surprised at that in all honesty as Damon was such a private person.

"That's funny. Let's go." Stefan said amused and Damon followed him out to the car happily.

* * *

><p>Stefan dropped Damon off at Caroline's house and he walked up to the door and knocked. Liz opened the door and cocked an eyebrow at him.<p>

"I still haven't decided if I'm shooting you or not." Liz said and Damon laughed surprised.

"Ah." He said amused in realisation that she knew. "Evening, Grandma." He smirked and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I really will shoot you if you call me that again." She said and he winked at her teasingly which amused her. "Come in." She said then stepped aside and he went inside. "You were human for _one _day." She said to him and he smiled deviously.

"I know." He said amused. "Guess it was meant to be." He said and Liz looked startled.

"I guess it was." She smiled. "You look happier than I've ever seen you, by the way." She teased and the contentment was visible on his face.

"Can't really deny it. My cheeks hurt from all the grinning I've been doing." He said and she laughed a little at the normally 'cool' vampire saying something like that.

"That's cute." She said amused. "Caroline's in her room." She said and he grinned and nodded then went down the hall to her room. He knocked on the door then opened it and poked his head in only to find Caroline and Bonnie sitting with popcorn on the bed watching a movie and she smiled at the sight of him – the fact he'd just jumped on the first flight to get back to her was so romantic she was kind of melting. She jumped off the bed and went over to him just as he was walking into her room and cuddled him. He hugged her back with a smile on his face. Bonnie saw how joyful he looked and she thought that maybe all Damon needed all along was just something good to happen to him for a change.

"Hey. You alright?" He inquired.

"I'm great." Caroline said with a smile as she pulled back.

"Really? Yesterday you didn't seem too happy about it." He said as he closed her door.

"Yeah, but then Bonnie was great about it and I've never seen anyone so excited about anything as Stefan was." Caroline said and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"He's such a little dweeb." Damon said and they both laughed.

"Then my mom was really supportive so I'm not worried anymore." She said and he smiled.

"Good." He said.

"She's also all happy about the fact you flew half way across the world just for a doctor's appointment." Bonnie teased and Caroline blushed while Damon snickered.

"I'm not going to miss anything." He promised.

"Do you know Stefan's _decided _that it's a boy?" Bonnie teased and Damon laughed.

"He said that?" Damon asked amused.

"He did. Liz said she hoped it was a girl then Stefan said 'no, I've decided that it's a boy'." Bonnie said and Damon laughed in disbelief.

"What a loser. He seems to think he's got a say in this when he really doesn't." Damon said amused. "He was all, 'you have to call him _Wesley_'." Damon said screwing up his face in disgust and they laughed loudly.

"He told us his names. Stefan gets _no _say at _all_." Caroline said.

"Definitely not." Damon smirked.

"Does Katherine know you're back?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope. Stefan swapped out her vervain yesterday." Damon answered back.

"Why?" Caroline asked amused.

"Because I plan to make her my dinner and we'll see how _she_ likes it." Damon said amused and they giggled.

"You're going to feed on Katherine?" Bonnie asked with a cheeky smile.

"Mmhmm." Damon confirmed. "Might also compel her to quack like a duck every time someone says a specific word around her or something." He added amused and they shook with laughter at the thought of that.

"That's terrible." Caroline said amused.

"You love it really." Damon teased.

"Oh, definitely. She killed me with a pillow. If I was a vampire right now I would _so _exact some revenge on her." Caroline smirked.

"Tell me if you come up with anything. Stefan and I made a list of lots of funny things we're going to compel her to do." He confessed.

"Like what?" Bonnie giggled.

"Like cut her hair off and stuff." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly.

"She'll be so pissed." Caroline grinned.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed. "So, you're alright?" He asked Caroline who nodded with a smile.

"Did you get me UGG boots?" She asked and both he and Bonnie chuckled.

"Yes, I got them." He confirmed and she beamed at him for that.

"What colour?" She asked curiously.

"The ones you asked for. The bright blue ones with the buttons, the normal ones in grey, the black ones with the heel and this other light peach pink pair with laces up the back that were just out that the sales lady talked me into. I seriously don't get the fascination with them. They're hideous." He said and they both laughed.

"You got me _four_ pairs?" Caroline queried in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"You sent me pictures for three of them. I thought you wanted all of them." He said and she gave him a strange look.

"I meant... like... pick one of them." She said and he chuckled.

"Well, I'm not taking them all the way _back_." He said and they both laughed. Bonnie was kind of surprised at him doing that but she thought it was nice too.

"Thank you." Caroline grinned at him and he winked at her.

"I'll bring them over later. I need to go have a shower." He said to her and she smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek then he was gone in a blink.

"I was right. Damon being nice is weird." Bonnie said and Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	7. Plaything

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I feel a little worried, to be honest. Every chapter I post on FFnet, I seem to get less and less reviews. Have I done something? Or, are the chapters just crap? If anyone has any advice for me with regards to what I'm doing wrong, I'd love to hear it. I do want to improve my writing but I obviously won't know what the problem is if I'm not told.

Anonymous reviewer kb: I think my response came across the wrong way. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, I swear. I do want to improve my writing and I really did appreciate your honesty on my overuse of words because I know it can get annoying if a writer constantly repeats the same word. I've tried again to go through and use different phrases instead so you can let me know if it reads better. I hope you'll review and tell me it straight again because I do really like reading a real critique. I'm trying to have the characters 'chuckle' less, so you can let me know if this is better :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Damon managed to catch up with Stefan's car on the way back so Stefan drove them both to the boarding house. They parked then Damon got his small suitcase out and the new large one he'd had to buy for all of the stuff he bought Caroline out of the trunk then the two of them went inside. Katherine was sitting on the couch with a drink and she looked surprised to see Damon.<p>

"Well, well, where have you been?" Katherine asked curiously – nobody had filled her in that Damon was a vampire again.

"Here and there." Damon replied casually. She stood up and went over and looked at his tag on his suitcase.

"Australia?" She asked surprised. "What were you doing there?" She asked nosily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased. "Have to say, I'm kind of hungry."

"There's left over pizza in the kitchen." Katherine said and Damon smirked.

"I'm not hungry for pizza." He said and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Then what?" She asked.

"You." Damon said to her and she smiled at him deviously – still not clicking.

"Things _have _been boring around here. I'm glad you're back." She said and an evil grin appeared on his face – Stefan was trying not to die laughing.

"Are you now?" Damon asked amused. "You might not be in a minute." He said and she looked at him quizzically.

"Why not?" She asked and Damon smirked.

"I think you misunderstood what I meant." Damon said and she looked confused – then Damon's face changed and her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped.

"I'm full of vervain!" She exclaimed taking steps backwards and he chuckled and slowly walked towards her like a predator while she kept walking in reverse.

"Are you? Or did Stefan swap it out?" Damon asked and she looked _shocked_. Stefan was full on laughing.

"See her face, Damon?" Stefan asked amused.

"Mmhmm. Shame you can't hear her heart thudding, brother. It's quite a titillating little sound." Damon agreed highly entertained.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Katherine squeaked _terrified_ and they both sniggered.

"No, Katherine. That would be too easy." Damon said teasingly. "I'm going to feed on you and feed on you and compel you and feed on you some more. It'll be fun." He said then in a blink he was sinking his fangs into her neck and she screamed and tried to push him off but she had no strength in comparison to his vampire strength. He fed and fed until her heartbeat slowed then he pulled back to look at her with amusement and he saw the tears streaming down her face. "Not a drop of vervain in your blood." He commented deviously.

"Please don't kill me." She sobbed.

"I'm not going to kill you." Damon said sweetly. "I'll turn you back into a vampire... eventually." He smirked as his face went back to normal then he stared into her eyes and his pupils dilated. He saw her jaw fall slack. "You will not leave the boarding house, you will not ingest or wear vervain, you will not try to contact anyone to help you, you will not do any harm to anyone, you will not try to turn yourself, forget that I compelled you." He compelled then let his compulsion go and she looked up at him suspiciously.

"You just compelled me, didn't you?" She asked him annoyed and both he and Stefan laughed.

"Did I?" Damon teased. "You should probably start taking iron supplements." Damon smirked and she scowled at him.

"So that's your plan? You're just going to keep feeding on me?" She queried annoyed and he leered at her like the jackass he was.

"Not just _my _plan. Eventually when Stefan turns back, _he's _going to feed on you too." Damon said amused and she looked appalled.

"How can you do this to me?" She asked the two of them in disbelief. "I'm your sire!" She exclaimed.

"If you haven't noticed, you're human, Katherine." Stefan smirked.

"Well... I _was _your sire!" She bellowed annoyed.

"Some sire." Stefan snorted.

"And _now_... you're just our little plaything." Damon smirked and she looked at him shocked. "Not so fun the other way around, is it?" He teased and she glared at him.

"I loved you! You weren't a _plaything_." She scowled at him.

"Of course we were. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Stefan said to her amused.

"You should probably get that patched up." Damon pointed to her neck. "All that wasted blood is making me hungry again." He warned mockingly and she stared at him in disbelief.

"I _always _healed you!" She said to him annoyed.

"True. But I quite like the idea of leaving a couple of scars." Damon said to her with a dark smirk and she was shocked – especially when Stefan chuckled.

"Ooh... I do too." Stefan grinned and Damon snickered.

"I like it when you go all dark side, Stef." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed.

"I'm not staying for this!" Katherine exclaimed then ran to the door. She was surprised that they didn't try to stop her then when she got to the door... she couldn't make her feet move past the threshold.

"Going somewhere?" She heard Damon ask from behind her then she spun round and looked at him wide eyed.

"You... you compelled me not to leave!" She said gobsmacked and Damon smirked.

"Did I?" He asked her cocking his head to the side. "Now, go get that patched up or I'm going to compel you to run and I'll _hunt _you." Damon said to her darkly with an evil smile on his face and she felt tears prick her eyes in fear.

"The first aid kit is in the kitchen in the cupboard above the sink." Stefan directed amused. Katherine saw on Damon's face that he was serious and that Stefan wasn't going to help her so she hurried into the kitchen to get the first aid kit – she was too scared not to... she didn't want to be hunted.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Caroline sent a text to Damon to say that Bonnie went home, so he unpacked the bags and sped over to her house. He tapped on her window and she opened it with a smile then he hopped inside.<p>

"What's all that?" Caroline asked him confused at the fact he had three bags of stuff with him.

"The stuff I got you." He shrugged and she smiled surprised. He handed them to her and she kissed his cheek then he closed the window while she went over to the bed. She looked in the four shoe boxes and she loved all of them. She pulled out a little koala bear stuffed toy and she looked at him surprised.

"What's this?" She inquired.

"I bought that at the airport. I saw it and figured since I found out about the baby in Australia, I'd get him or her that as a small token of it." He said and she smiled widely. Her stomach fluttered at how sweet that was.

"That's very sweet." She smiled. Then she noticed a small box in one of the bags. She opened it and found a beautiful silver necklace with small spherical blue stones along the chain and a larger teardrop shaped stone surrounded in ornate silver as the pendant. "Wow, that's beautiful." She beamed.

"That's Australian opal from Lightning Ridge. It's something the Australians are famous for." He said as he took off his boots and jacket then flopped down on her bed. Caroline set down the little box on her bedside table then lay down beside him and he surprised her when he pulled her into him. She leaned her cheek against the top of his arm and put her arm around his waist.

"I missed you." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too." He said and internally she was a bit startled that he admitted it.

"Thank you for the shoes and the necklace and the bear. I love them." She said and he chuckled.

"The bear's not technically for you." He teased and she giggled.

"Still." She smiled. He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. "You tired?" She asked and he nodded.

"I haven't slept since you called to tell me about the test." He said surprising her.

"Why?" She asked confused and he smirked at her.

"As lame as this sounds... I was too excited to sleep." He said and she giggled. "The clinic said on the phone that you would probably go in for a scan at ten weeks to check the development." He said and she nodded as she and Bonnie had been looking everything up about pregnancy all day.

"Then again at sixteen weeks to confirm the heartbeat." She agreed. "Why?" She asked.

"I was thinking that if I stay until Wednesday, then take off to Argentina and come back just before the next scan, stay for a few days then leave again, maybe I can be finished by the time the sixteen week scan happens." He said and she thought about that.

"It's not that I don't want you here, because I do..." She said to him and he nodded for her to continue. "But there isn't really all that much that'll be happening with me until quite a bit later in the pregnancy. Don't rush it unnecessarily. I'd rather you took your time and came back and forth instead of you being away for long periods of time then you're only here for a couple of days." She said and he thought that over.

"Like two weeks away, one week here and so on?" He queried and she nodded.

"That would be better." She commented.

"Alright." He agreed. "So... are we going to talk about this now?" He asked.

"Talk about what?" She tested.

"What we're going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"We're having a baby together." He said to her. "Don't you think we should try to be together?" He asked her and her stomach fluttered.

"I don't think we should rush that just because I'm pregnant." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Don't you think it's better we have that figured out sooner rather than later?" He countered.

"I do, but I don't want to rush it because falling into the couple category just because of the pregnancy will cause problems eventually. I still think we should take things slowly and hang out like we said we were going to." Caroline replied and he thought about that.

"Is that another reason you want me here more often?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied. "I think we need to separate the fact we're having a baby together from anything that might happen between us. If things don't work out then we can at least be friends and raise him or her together but I don't want to ever be on bad terms with you so it needs to go slowly." She explained and he nodded – that made sense. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm." He replied.

"Was I the last person you slept with?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Yes." He confirmed – internally she was kind of shocked as he'd been gone for 17 days. "Was I?" He smirked and she smiled.

"Yes." She answered.

"Do you want to keep it that way?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Is that alright?" She asked.

"You're pregnant with my baby – the last thing I'm thinking about is screwing around." He admitted. "Can we even _have _sex while you're pregnant?" He asked her sceptically and she giggled.

"Yeah, obviously." She replied amused. "How can you not know that?" She asked.

"I don't think I've ever had sex with a pregnant woman. If I did, she wasn't visibly pregnant. In movies and stuff they say it's okay but I don't know anything about stuff like that in reality." He clarified.

"It's fine." She confirmed with a smile. "Are you staying?" She asked him.

"Would you like me to?" He smirked and she nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Then I will." He replied. He pulled his jeans off then got under the covers next to her. "Though, I'll probably pass out in like five minutes." He mumbled drowsily and she chuckled.

"That's fine." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the next morning snuggled into Damon's side and she yawned.<p>

"Morning." She said sleepily when she saw that his eyes were open. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." He replied.

"Kind of expected you to jump me last night." She teased and he chuckled.

"I fully intend to in about two minutes." He teased back and she smiled. "Just giving you time to wake up first." He smirked and she giggled at him being a horn dog.

"Where in Argentina are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Buenos Aires." Damon replied. "I haven't really kept tabs on South America in terms of vampire populations so I'm not really sure if there will be a lot there or not. I'll no doubt find out when I get there." He said.

"Where else are you going to go?" Caroline inquired.

"Santiago in Chile, Lima in Peru, Garagoa in Colombia, Caracas in Venezuela and Sao Paulo, Natal, Rio and Manaus in Brazil." Damon replied.

"Have to say, I'm totally jealous." Caroline confessed and he chuckled.

"Don't be. It's not going to be the fun kind of travelling. I love Australia usually but this time was a total drag because I was trying to get everything done as quickly as possible so it wouldn't take that long so I wasn't doing _anything _fun _at all_." He said.

"That sucks though. If you have to do this, you should at least try to have a little fun while you're away." Caroline said and he gave her a smile.

"I'd rather be quick so I can come back and see you." He said and her stomach fluttered. She leaned up and kissed him for that because she couldn't really help it. He chuckled against her lips knowing she clearly liked him saying that. He turned on his side so that he could deepen the kiss and he pulled her flush against him. Her hand slipped under his t-shirt and she ran it along the skin of his back. He sat up and pulled his top off then tossed it on the floor and went back to kissing her. Damon was about to get her top off when he heard the front door open and close. "Mom's home." He mumbled and she chuckled.

"She won't come in here." Caroline said back and he shrugged then kept kissing her. He was just in the process of pulling her top off when Caroline's bedroom door opened.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena gasped and they both looked up at her confused at her sudden appearance – especially considering Caroline hadn't really been talking to her for a while.

"Since when do you just walk into Blondie's house?" Damon asked her cynically.

"I thought you were in Australia!" Elena exclaimed horrified at the sight of him and Caroline wrapped up together in her bed while ignoring his question.

"I was. Got back last night." He shrugged. "Now, can you buzz off? Kind of busy." He said and Caroline snickered at him being blunt.

"Was there something specific or can I call you later?" Caroline asked her hoping she would go away.

"I wanted to see if you were okay since you weren't feeling well this week." Elena replied.

"Oh, well, that was really nice of you. Can I call you later?" Caroline asked.

"Uh... yeah." Elena said confused then left the room quickly closing the door behind her.

"_Anyway_." Damon said then gave her a smirk. "Where were we?" He asked and she chuckled then kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Elena practically <em>bolted <em>to the boarding house. She hurried inside the door and found Stefan sitting with Bonnie and Katherine eating waffles.

"What's up, Elena?" Stefan asked her confused at her sudden appearance since she'd been avoiding the boarding house ever since Katherine showed up.

"I went over to see Caroline." Elena said and Stefan and Bonnie glanced at each other which made Elena's jaw drop. "You knew!" She exclaimed.

"They knew what?" Katherine asked nosily.

"She's sleeping with Damon!" Elena bellowed and Katherine looked surprised.

"Is that what you hauled your ass all the way over here for? To rat them out?" Bonnie probed her annoyed. Katherine was a little surprised at the witch's attitude towards the other doppelganger.

"You don't care?" Elena asked confused.

"Why would I?" Bonnie countered.

"Uh... because Damon's a vampire and she's not?" She questioned like it was totally obvious.

"So what? He's not going to bite her." Stefan said and Katherine scowled at him for that.

"What do you mean he's not going to bite her?" Katherine asked him annoyed considering Damon was biting _her_.

"What's with the bandage?" Elena asked Katherine confused as to the large bandage on her neck.

"Damon's decided that I'm his new snack because it's apparently hilariously funny." Katherine said deadpan and Elena's jaw dropped at the fact _both _Stefan and Bonnie laughed.

"It _is _kind of funny." Bonnie said amused and Stefan chuckled.

"Get over it, Katherine. You fed on both of us plenty of times." Stefan said to her pleased.

"I healed you afterwards!" Katherine snapped infuriated.

"He's going to turn you back eventually." Bonnie said to her amused.

"When?" Katherine asked exasperated.

"When feeding on you and compelling you bores him." Stefan smirked and she glowered at him.

"You're both just okay with that?" Elena asked them confused.

"It's Katherine, Elena." Stefan reminded her with a cheeky expression. "I don't care." He said and Katherine shot him a look for that.

"Is Damon sleeping with Katherine too?" Elena asked Stefan irritated.

"Don't be ridiculous." Stefan replied.

"How is that ridiculous?" Katherine asked annoyed.

"Because he wouldn't touch you with a barge pole." Stefan replied with a smirk and Bonnie giggled because she couldn't help it.

"That's mean." Katherine muttered aggravated.

"It's still true." Stefan teased and Katherine scowled at him.

"Why are you staying here if that's what Damon's doing?" Elena asked her sceptically.

"He's compelled me not to leave the house so I can be his personal blood bag." Katherine murmured.

"Can't you just drink vervain?" Elena asked her confused.

"It wouldn't wear off the compulsion and if I drink vervain he'll just stick me in the cell so this way, I still get _some _freedom." Katherine muttered.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll kill you?" Elena probed.

"He won't. He's going to turn her back eventually." Bonnie said.

"Then I'm going to kick his ass." Katherine said annoyed.

"Good luck with that one." Elena quipped.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked confused.

"I mean that it'll be hard because he's an Original now." Elena said and Katherine's eyes bugged and her jaw dropped while Bonnie and Stefan glared at Elena.

"Nice going, blabby." Stefan said to her irritated.

"We obviously can't tell you _anything_, Elena." Bonnie said to her and her annoyance with regards to Elena was obvious. Elena looked shocked that they were so angry with her.

"He can compel vampires?" Katherine yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah." Stefan sighed.

"Oh my God!" Katherine exclaimed shocked.

"Why are you here, Bonnie?" Elena asked Bonnie curiously and she shrugged.

"Stefan asked me over for waffles." Bonnie replied.

"But _why_?" Elena questioned confused.

"We're friends." Stefan replied casually. "Now can you go away? You've done your annoying nosy crap for the day." He said and Elena looked stunned then turned around and bolted out of the house.

"Since when don't you like sweet little Elena anymore?" Katherine asked him confused.

"Elena's not so sweet anymore." Bonnie sighed. "Anyway, do you want to go to the festival in the next town later?" She asked then popped some waffle in her mouth.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Stefan agreed.

"Take me too. I need to get out of this house!" Katherine exclaimed.

"No." Stefan replied amused and she shot him an annoyed look.

* * *

><p>Damon was in Caroline's bathroom and he was just out of the shower drying off.<p>

"Damon?" He opened the door and popped his head out.

"What?" He asked her curiously.

"Bonnie and Stefan are going to the festival in the next town. Do you want to go with them?" She asked.

"If you want." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

The Australian necklace is on my profile if you want to look :)


	8. Dr Newbury

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Wow, that response was unbelievable! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I was just worried that I was digressing as a writer because I put so much time into writing. I hope you'll like this chapter and thanks again :)

Anonymous reviewer Damonsexybeast: Thank you! I'll try to get The Aftermath updated asap :)

Anonymous reviewer D.J: Thanks for your epic review :) There will be a lot of Bonnie in this story and I'll try to update Mortal Enemies as soon as I can :) I have most of the next chapter written already.

And finally: To Murray - You always make everything worth it. Thank you for being such a great friend :)

Now on to the chapter...

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>When they were finished getting ready, Damon picked her up and ran her to the boarding house since his car was still there then they went inside.<p>

"You're an Original vampire?" Katherine probed him annoyed at the sight of him and he looked at her amused.

"Who blabbed?" Damon asked Stefan with a smirk.

"Elena." Stefan replied.

"Figures." Caroline muttered.

"You weren't going to tell me that?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"And why would I tell you that? I was looking forward to seeing your reaction after you turn again." Damon retorted.

"What happened to you? You were never mean as a human." Katherine muttered to him annoyed.

"Speaking of humans... I'm kind of hungry." Damon said to her amused and her eyes widened.

"No... please... not again." Katherine pleaded then hurried around to stand behind her seat.

"You think the recliner is going to protect you?" Damon teased her amused.

"This isn't fair, Damon! I didn't keep you prisoner!" Katherine exclaimed and Damon wiggled his eyebrows like a villain.

"Well, maybe this will teach you to be nicer to people when you turn back. Since you never know when your actions will pop up to bite you in the ass." Stefan said with a chuckle.

"Eww, I'm so _not_ biting her ass." Damon quipped and Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie laughed. "Actually... this will amuse me more than biting you will." Damon grinned mischievously then went over to a drawer and fished out a large pair of scissors.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katherine exclaimed backing away from him and he appeared in front of her in a blink then stared into her eyes and her jaw fell slack.

"Take these scissors and give yourself a nice uneven shoulder length bob haircut." Damon compelled amused and Stefan laughed as Damon handed her the scissors. Katherine's hands moved without her being able to stop it.

"I hate you!" Katherine exclaimed as she started to cut her hair and Damon sniggered.

"This is going to be fun." Damon quipped.

"You should compel her to give herself a Mohawk." Stefan said and Damon laughed loudly while Katherine glared at him and continued to cut her hair.

"One thing at a time, Stef." Damon smirked. "Maybe once she's a vampire again since her hair will grow _really _slowly then." Damon said amused and Stefan laughed. Caroline and Bonnie found Damon's hair cutting thing kind of funny but the thought of someone compelling _them _to cut their hair stopped them from laughing.

"Please don't do that. I'll do anything." Katherine said to him emotionally and he looked at her amused.

"We'll see how you behave." Damon snarked. "Anyway, shall we?" Damon asked the other three nodding to the door.

"Yeah." Bonnie said then stood up and pulled her jacket on as did Stefan.

* * *

><p>It was the Tuesday evening and Stefan <em>insisted <em>on going to the appointment so he was sitting in the backseat when Damon pulled up to Caroline's house. Liz, Caroline and Bonnie came out of the front door just as he did and they walked down to the car. Liz got in the front seat and Caroline and Bonnie got into the back next to Stefan.

"Why is _everyone _going to this?" Damon asked annoyed and they all chuckled knowing he'd react that way.

"We're being supportive." Bonnie answered.

"It's showing that we'll be there." Stefan added.

"It's a pain in the ass." Damon muttered and they laughed as he drove away.

"You said you didn't mind me coming." Liz pointed out amused.

"Well yeah, you're the grandma so it's different." Damon commented and she shot him a look while the other three hid their amusement.

"Didn't I tell you I'd shoot you if you called me that again?" Liz asked annoyed and they all snickered.

"What do you _want _to be called then?" Damon asked her with a smirk. "Meemaw? Granny? Mawmaw?" Damon teased and the other three were howling with laughter.

"I swear to God, I'll get the gun out." Liz scowled at him and he chuckled.

"What about Nana?" Caroline asked.

"That's not _as _bad." Liz said amusing them.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the fancy clinic then the five of them went inside. They were all impressed by how spotless and nice the place was. Caroline felt comfortable there considering all the patients she saw at different stages of their pregnancies looked happy to be there. They went up to reception to a pleasant looking woman with light brown hair who looked to be in her late thirties.<p>

"Good evening. My name is Beverley, how can I help you?" She smiled.

"Hello. I have an appointment at 7pm." Caroline said to her.

"Is it your first appointment?" Beverley smiled.

"Yes." Caroline replied.

"Are you Caroline Forbes?" Beverley asked and Caroline was mildly surprised at the personal service.

"That's me." Caroline nodded.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you down to the early pregnancy wing." She said standing up.

"Thank you." Caroline replied.

"What about us? Can we come?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course." Beverley smiled and motioned for them to follow her down a corridor to the left. The five of them followed her down the corridor until they reached another small open area with another receptionist. "This is Martha. She'll take care of you today and for your next couple of appointments as well. Martha, this is Caroline." Beverley said to the woman at the desk. She was a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties with natural red hair tied up in a bun and a genuine smile on her face.

"Hi, Caroline. How are you feeling?" She asked her.

"Good. A bit tired and cranky but good." Caroline replied and she smiled.

"That's natural. Do you want to come with me into the dressing room and we'll get you a gown and a robe?" She suggested.

"Uh... sure." Caroline nodded.

"Please take a seat. Caroline will be back in just a moment." Martha said to the others motioning to the seating area. Caroline followed the woman into a room and the door closed.

"Is it just me or are these people totally Stepford?" Damon asked them and they chuckled. The four of them sat down and waited.

"No, they seem genuinely nice. Caroline will like everyone being sweet like that." Liz commented and Damon rolled his eyes. "The medical centre in Mystic Falls would have been full of people giving her funny looks for being so young but I haven't noticed a single person doing that." Liz said.

"That's true. I like that they knew her name." Bonnie agreed.

"I like that they have separate wings for the different stages." Stefan grinned and Liz and Bonnie chuckled at how excited he was. "Is it a pay-per-visit place?" He asked Damon who shook his head.

"No, it's like a monthly subscription so instead of just the appointments, she can come here at any time day or night and be seen by a doctor. She can get extra scans whenever she wants them or any tests she wants done and it's all included. They'll give her a number for patients that she can call 24/7 with questions. I thought that might be better." He explained with a shrug and they looked at him surprised.

"That _is _great." Bonnie agreed.

"How much is it? I'll split it with you." Liz said and Damon shook his head.

"Not necessary." Damon replied.

"You can't just pay for everything, Damon." Liz said softly.

"Yes, I can." Damon countered. "I'm flying out to Argentina tomorrow night. I can't be around much for the next few months. _You _can look after her when I can't, so I'm more than happy to pay for anything." He said and Liz sighed.

"But isn't this really expensive?" Liz asked motioning around them.

"It's less than I thought it would be." Damon disagreed not budging. "It's not that much." He said. Moments later Caroline came out of the room wearing a long light pink plush robe with a white cotton gown underneath and she had a smile on her face. The receptionist handed her a small clip board then she went over and sat next to Damon in the waiting area.

"What was that about?" He asked her curiously.

"Just taking my height and weight and giving me the robe and a gown and a key to the locker area so I can keep the robe here for next time." Caroline smiled.

"Impressive." Bonnie commented.

"I really like this place already." Caroline said and Damon chuckled as did the others at Liz's correct assessment.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the clip board.

"Medical history and family medical history." Caroline replied.

"What else are they doing?" Damon asked.

"When I'm finished this, Martha will call Dr Newbury to come get me to confirm the pregnancy." Caroline replied.

"How are they doing it?" Liz asked her.

"An early scan." Caroline responded.

"Already? They won't see much though." Damon said.

"They're not really looking to see anything this early on. They just need to check that I really _am _pregnant." She said.

"I've never seen any of this stuff done in real life." Damon jibed amused.

"You're not coming in." Caroline said and he looked at her confused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's not a stomach scan." She said and he still looked just as confused. Bonnie and Liz chuckled at his puzzled expression.

"I'm clearly missing something." Damon said.

"It's a vaginal scan." Bonnie interjected and he still looked confused.

"And?" He pushed.

"That's embarrassing." Caroline muttered and Damon looked at her amused.

"I hate to point this out with your mother sitting right there but..."

"_Don't_ finish that sentence." Caroline warned him and Stefan and Bonnie laughed in disbelief at what he was clearly about to say in front of her mother while Liz just rolled her eyes. "I understand the irony. I don't give a crap." She said to him annoyed and he chuckled.

"Care, the doctor will cover you with a sheet. Nobody will see anything." Bonnie said to her and Caroline shot her a look.

"Since when are you on Damon's side for anything?" Caroline queried her annoyed and they all chuckled.

"He's the father, Care. Don't you think he deserves to see the first scan too?" Bonnie asked her and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But _one _snarky comment about it and I'll vervain your ass." Caroline warned him and they all laughed loudly.

"Scout's honour." He held up two fingers highly amused and they laughed while Caroline scowled at nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>Caroline finished the form then handed it in to the receptionist who then led Caroline and Damon down the hall to a room and they went inside where a slightly plump woman who looked to be in her mid-forties with short blonde hair and glasses stood.<p>

"Hello, Caroline. I'm Pamela Newbury." She held out her hand and Caroline shook it.

"Nice to meet you Dr Newbury." Caroline said sincerely.

"Please, call me Pamela." She said kindly and Caroline smiled and nodded. "And are you dad?" She asked Damon who nodded.

"Damon Salvatore." He said as he shook her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you both. Please come in and get comfortable." She said motioning to the examination table. Caroline went over to it then got up and lay down on it and Damon stood beside her and surprised her when he took her hand but she interlaced their fingers anyway because she appreciated it. "What symptoms have you been experiencing, Caroline?" The doctor asked.

"I've been really tired for about the last week, I've had a bit of a loss of appetite and my moods have been all over the place." Caroline replied and she nodded.

"Have you had any nausea or breast tenderness?" She asked.

"I've noticed that some of my bras have been hurting me so I've been wearing softer ones." Caroline said.

"Training bras are great for this stage because you'll get support without the discomfort factor. You might find you'll need support during the night too. That's perfectly normal." The doctor advised.

"I'll make sure to get a few of them then." Caroline said.

"If you develop any nausea just come back and see us or give us a call and you can either pick up or we can send you out some medication that'll help with that." She said.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"Are you ready for the scan?" Dr Newbury asked her kindly.

"Yes." Caroline nodded. The doctor covered her with a sheet and asked her to put her feet in the stirrups and she did. The doctor put on gloves then retrieved a long slim white device, put a covering that looked like a condom over it then covered it in gel.

"Now, just relax for me, sweetheart." The doctor said and Caroline took a breath and relaxed though Damon felt that she held his hand slightly tighter and he knew that she was kind of uncomfortable so he leaned down and kissed her cheek and she gave him a small smile for that. The device was inserted and she gave him a face that showed that it felt weird and he tried not to chuckle because he found Caroline to be one of those people who's expression always clearly described exactly what she thought about everything and that particular expression was funny but he focused on not laughing or she'd be pissed at him and he didn't want that. "Now let's have a look." She said motioning to the screen. She moved the device a little. "There we go." She said with a smile. Damon and Caroline looked at the screen and neither of them saw anything that would explain the doctor's reaction. "Do you see that black oval?" She asked them and they both nodded. "That is the gestational sac. There isn't much else to see at this point but this confirms that you are definitely pregnant." She smiled. "Just over five weeks I'd say. I'll be able to determine a more accurate duration at the dating scan in four weeks time." She explained as she removed the device again. She put away the device while Caroline set her legs down again. The doctor took off her gloves and threw them out then put fresh gloves on and came back with a small package containing a needle. "Can I take some blood so that we can run some tests and make sure everything's okay?" She asked.

"That's fine." Caroline said. The doctor opened up the packaging then prepared her arm and gently slid the needle in – Caroline had bitten her own wrist with fangs plenty of times, so this was nothing and she barely felt it. "Are there any other tests?" Caroline asked.

"Would you be able to give me a urine sample?" The doctor asked and Caroline nodded. When the doctor was finished, she gave Caroline a sample bottle. "The bathroom is through that door, sweetheart. In the mean time I'll have a chat with your boyfriend and see if he has any questions." She smiled. Caroline kind of froze at the 'boyfriend' comment unsure of how Damon would react to that but she just nodded then hurried into the bathroom. Damon was kind of amused at the fact she put on the tap so that he wouldn't hear her pee but he didn't comment. "Do you have any questions?" She asked him.

"This might be a stupid question but how can she be five weeks pregnant? It wasn't five weeks ago that we had unprotected sex." He said to her. The doctor was mildly surprised at him being so blunt and not remotely awkward but Damon was 167 years old – he wasn't the least bit shy about _anything_.

"We date a pregnancy from the first day of the expectant mother's last period. Caroline stated that she wasn't sure of the exact date of that so it's a rough estimate at this point." She replied.

"Why is it done like that?" He asked.

"Because at this point we aren't able to determine the exact date of conception. Sperm can survive inside the body up to a week after sex so it can happen at any point." The doctor explained and Damon was kind of surprised – he really didn't have a clue. He decided he was going to have to read up on all of this. He didn't like being so clueless about anything. "Can I ask how old you are?" She asked him.

"21." He lied and she nodded.

"We have a service for dads-to-be as well as the mothers as while they are carrying the baby, they aren't the only ones with responsibilities to the unborn child. You are more than welcome to come in at any time or call if you have any questions or concerns. We do parenting classes and counselling for couples and separately if you would be interested in anything like that. We offer full support here and no question is a stupid question." She gave him a kind smile. Damon couldn't really help liking the doctor. "At the next appointment we'll ask you to fill out a form so if you could have a think over any family history that could affect the baby, that would be great." She smiled.

"Alright." He agreed. He didn't really have a clue about that either but he figured he'd chat to Stefan about that.

"This may be an awkward question but do you have any doubts with regards to paternity?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"No." He replied. "No doubts." He said and she gave him a smile and a nod.

"What kind of support will the two of you have in terms of family?" She asked him.

"Caroline has her mother and I have my brother. My parents are both dead as is Caroline's father but Caroline's mother and my brother have offered their full support, so we're okay." Damon replied.

"What about friends?" She asked him.

"Caroline's best friend Bonnie is here with us waiting in the waiting room and I have my friend, Ric, as well." Damon replied.

"So, do you feel that the two of you have a solid foundation at home? Do you think you'll need more help?" She asked.

"I think we have more than enough help. Maybe too much." Damon smirked and she snickered.

"Have they been crowding the two of you?" She asked him with a smile.

"You can say that." Damon muttered. "My brother's making lists of names and activities that we'll get up to because he's decided that the baby's a boy." He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"That's normal. Almost everyone has a friend or family member who gets a little too excited." She smiled.

"A _little _too excited? He's being a complete pain in the ass." Damon replied and she chuckled.

"Younger brother, huh?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"How'd you guess?" He asked amused.

"Because my little brother was exactly the same when I had my son." She replied and he smiled. He kind of liked that she was finding common ground with him. He felt like he could trust this doctor with Caroline's care.

"How soon _can _we find out the sex of the baby? My brother's going to annoy me about it until we do." Damon said amused.

"I can make a best guess at around 14 weeks but it's better to wait until about 20 weeks so that we can be accurate." She said and he nodded. "Do you want a boy as well?" She asked.

"Honestly? I just want him or her to be safe and healthy. I really don't mind either way. The things my brother keeps going on about do sound fun but I'd be just as happy with a little girl." He said to her and she gave him a pleased expression for his answer.

"And Caroline?" She asked.

"She's of the same opinion I am. Safe and healthy. It doesn't matter, we'll still love him or her the same." He said and she smiled.

"I like it when parents-to-be say that. I often get 'I'll be so sad if it's a boy' or 'I really don't want a girl' and that always worries me." She said and Damon frowned.

"That's really of out of line." Damon commented and she chuckled. She liked his bluntness. The bathroom door opened and Caroline looked at the doctor.

"Do you want me to leave the bottle in the bathroom or...?" Caroline asked.

"That's fine, sweetheart." She smiled. She gathered that she was a little embarrassed about it and she didn't want to push her. "If you want to go back through to the changing room and get redressed, I'll be down in a minute to talk to you and your family about foods and vitamins and how they can help take care of you." She said and Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Pamela." Caroline smiled. Damon walked over to her then the two of them left the room and went down to the waiting room...

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	9. Repeat Tests

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: KayeBell: Some of the other Originals might show up but it won't be for a while ;)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Everything go okay?" Liz asked her when they got back.<p>

"Definitely pregnant." Caroline nodded and Stefan grinned causing the others to snigger a little. She went into the room to get her clothes and Damon sat down.

"What's the doctor like?" Liz inquired.

"She's actually great. I like her." Damon said and they all looked surprised. "Shocking, I know." He smirked and they laughed.

"What happens now?" Bonnie asked.

"The doctor's going to come down and talk to all of us since you three are the 'support system'." He said using air quotations and they snickered at him doing that.

* * *

><p>Dr Newbury joined them a short while later after Caroline was dressed and they sat talking to her for almost half an hour. She explained everything from vitamins to foods to avoid, ways she could improve her sleeping habits to rest herself to decrease her tiredness and answered all the questions she had. They were all very impressed with the doctor and before they left, Dr Newbury gave her prenatal vitamins to take every day and made a follow up appointment for her four weeks later for the dating scan. Caroline packed away her robe into her designated locker in the locker room then they left.<p>

"I have to say, I love your doctor, Caroline." Liz said after Damon drove the car out of the parking lot.

"She's really wonderful. I couldn't imagine a nicer doctor." Bonnie agreed.

"I like the fact that you'll have the same doctor throughout your pregnancy. I remember when I was pregnant with you, I saw someone different at every appointment and it was so impersonal." Liz said.

"And we'll have a scan photo in time for Christmas." Caroline smiled as their next appointment was on the 22nd of December.

"What do you want to do for Christmas this year?" Liz asked her.

"I think we should have Christmas at the boarding house and have everyone there." Stefan replied even though she'd been asking Caroline.

"But Katherine's there." Caroline pointed out.

"That's an easy fix." Damon muttered and they sniggered knowing _just _how Damon intended to 'fix' it. "I'll just compel her not to talk or something." He said and they laughed.

"Why don't you just turn her and send her away?" Bonnie suggested.

"But she's so fun to mess with." Damon complained and they sniggered.

"When are you coming back, Damon?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Coming back from where?" Caroline tested.

"Argentina." Damon replied.

"When are you going?" Caroline asked.

"Tomorrow." Damon said surprising the others that he hadn't told her yet.

"What? Already?" Caroline probed irritated.

"Sooner I get it done, the sooner I can come back." He said and Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and scowled out the window. Damon saw her do it and couldn't help a chuckle. "Aww, are you going to miss me, Blondie?" Damon teased and she shot him an annoyed look.

"You're an ass." She muttered amusing them.

"I'll bring you a present." Damon sing-songed and Liz, Stefan and Bonnie were quite entertained by him trying to placate her.

"Better be an amazing present." She muttered and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon drew up to the Sheriff's house and they were all surprised to see Tyler sitting outside on the step waiting. Nobody had heard from him since everyone was made human. Damon scowled at the sight of the wolf, something Liz didn't miss. She shot Damon a questioning look.<p>

"Bonnie, you're staying with Caroline for a while, right?" Damon asked her surprising them at his reaction to the wolf.

"Uh... yeah. Why?" She queried.

"He might not be a hybrid anymore but he'll still have supernatural strength." Damon muttered.

"I'll stay." Bonnie promised knowing it wouldn't be a good idea for anyone for Damon to be around Tyler. Liz, Caroline and Bonnie climbed out of the car and Caroline promised to text him when Tyler left then Stefan climbed in the front seat of the car and Damon drove them home.

"You're not going to kill Tyler, right?" Stefan asked him sceptically.

"Oh, I want to." Damon muttered. "But I don't think that'll win me any points with Blondie and the Sheriff." He said aggravated. "Why did he have to be there?" Damon asked annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Stefan queried confused.

"We had a great first appointment, everyone was in a good mood... then the mutt shows up the day before I'm leaving." He said annoyed.

"I think it's quite obvious that Caroline wants _you_, Damon." Stefan said.

"It's not about _that_, Stefan. With me gone, the only person able to stop him from doing anything is Bonnie. He could easily hurt Caroline and kill _you_. I don't like this one bit." Damon said angrily.

"Can't you compel him?" Stefan inquired.

"I don't know if my compulsion would work on him. He's not a vampire, nor a human." Damon muttered.

* * *

><p>Caroline called Damon to come over after Bonnie left which was shortly after Tyler left. He hopped in her open window only to find her in bed watching a movie. He closed the window, kicked off his boots and jacket then climbed in beside her.<p>

"You know, I had a thought." Damon started as he tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear and she smiled at him doing that.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"I was thinking I'd do Argentina, Chile, Ecuador and Peru then come home for a few days go back and do Venezuela, Colombia and Northern Brazil then come back in time for the scan and Christmas with you." He said and she nodded as she wanted him to be there for Christmas.

"What about Rio and Sao Paulo?" She asked inquisitively and he smiled.

"Well... that'll be during your winter break so... why don't you come with me for those?" He suggested and she was stunned.

"Really?" She asked with a grin and he chuckled at her super surprised face.

"What do you think? Four or five days in Rio then the same in Sao Paulo? New Year in Brazil?" He asked her with a smile and she smiled widely at the thought.

"But I wouldn't be able to come with you to the turnings, right?" She tested and he nodded.

"Of course you can. I'll compel them to forget about you. It's not like they can get past me anyway." He smirked and she grinned.

"I'd love to." She replied and he smiled then kissed her.

"I thought it would give us some time to have some fun away from all of the Mystic Falls drama. Especially since I won't be around much for a while." He said and she nodded.

"I like it." She smiled and he kissed her.

"So what did the mutt want?" Damon asked and she snickered at him calling Tyler a mutt again as he so regularly did if the wolf was brought up in conversation.

"Well, apparently he was in wolf form when the spell happened so he wasn't able to turn back because it wasn't a full moon, so he spent the last while in wolf form until the full moon then he had to find a way back to Mystic Falls because he had no idea where he was with no compulsion anymore and he doesn't remember much from his time as a wolf." She said and Damon looked at her curiously.

"Is he pissed that he's just back to a normal werewolf now?" Damon queried with feigned interest – he really didn't give a rat's ass about the irritating werewolf.

"Yeah. He's worried that all of his shifting at will was all for nothing. He's worried he'll still suffer the same way he did before on the next full moon." She said.

"You're not a vampire anymore... you can't stay with him on the full moon." He said to her.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"For so many reasons. For one, you're human, easily killed. You can't outrun him now if he breaks loose. And most importantly, you're pregnant. Stress could cause a miscarriage." Damon said to her and she sighed.

"I get it." She replied.

"Please don't do it, Caroline." He said to her.

"I won't." She said.

"You said that before and went anyway." He pointed out and she shot him a look.

"Yeah, but I don't want anything to happen to the baby so I'll stay away." She said.

"Alright." He agreed because Stefan had gone on about him needing to not act jealous or controlling because things like that freaked Caroline out. "Does he want to be with you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"And?" He probed her.

"I told him that I'm not interested." She said.

"Did he ask why?" He pushed.

"Yeah. I said that I started seeing someone else." She said.

"You didn't tell him it's me though, did you?" He smirked.

"No." She replied and he looked at her curiously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, we said we weren't going to rush it." She said and he smirked in understanding.

"Which really means that you just didn't want him to be mad at you." Damon said.

"I can't help it. I hate it when people are mad at me." She muttered and he chuckled at how cute she was.

"Well, blabbermouth Elena knows that something's going on. If Tyler asks her then she'll tell him." Damon pointed out and Caroline looked annoyed.

"He'll be pissed if he hears it elsewhere." Caroline muttered. "Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow." She said.

"Make sure Bonnie's with you when you tell him that. He still has all of that wolf rage." Damon said and she nodded.

"Fine." She said. "Are you still going to Skype me everyday like when you were in Australia?" She asked and he smiled.

"Mmhmm." He replied with a nod because his chats with her had been the highlight of his day when he was gone. "You know, I think I know why you're tired." Damon said amused.

"Yeah, because I'm pregnant." She said and he chuckled.

"No, it's because this bed is _seriously _springy." He said and she laughed in disbelief.

"You don't seem to mind sleeping in it." She pointed out and he brushed down her hair with his fingertips.

"I wouldn't if you weren't here." He said and her stomach fluttered and she kissed him a peck on the lips. He was noticing a pattern – every time he said something nice to her he got a big smile and a kiss. "Do you want a new bed?" He asked her and she looked at him with an amused smile.

"No. My bed's great." She said teasingly and he chuckled.

"No, _my _bed's great. Your bed is barely tolerable." He badgered and she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Is this where the 'move into the boarding house' crap starts?" She asked and he laughed.

"Stefan said something, didn't he?" Damon gathered amused and she giggled.

"Maybe. I'll never tell." She said and he poked her side gently making her smile. "But like I may or may not have told your brother, I'm not moving into the boarding house." She said and he looked at her curiously.

"Never?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"The boarding house is creepy and no place for a baby." She said and he laughed in surprise as he hadn't really thought of that.

"That's a good point." He said amused.

"I know." She said and he chuckled at her agreeing. "Stefan said I could redecorate it but I could make the whole thing white and it would still be creepy and too big." She said and he laughed.

"So he _did _say something." Damon said teasingly and Caroline rolled her eyes at the fact she'd slipped up.

"You already knew that he did." She said dryly and he shook with laughter at her cheeky attitude. Caroline moved slightly more on her side and her top slipped down slightly showing off some cleavage and Damon couldn't help looking. "What?" She asked.

"_They_ are bigger already." He smirked pointing to her chest and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I noticed. My bras are tight." She said and he frowned.

"Does that hurt?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It's a bit uncomfortable and they're a little tender but they don't _hurt _yet." She said.

"Are you going to buy those bras the doctor talked about?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that this week at some point." She shrugged.

"Is there anything you need before I leave?" He enquired and she thought about it.

"Yes." She said.

"What?" He asked her and she gave him a teasing look then leaned over to kiss him and he chuckled against her mouth. "Besides that?"

"Nope." She said then he smirked and rolled on top of her and kept kissing her.

"This would be better in my bed, you know." He teased against her lips and she giggled.

"Shut up, Damon." She said amused then before he could reply she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>That Friday after school Caroline was sitting at her laptop in front of her webcam chatting on Skype with Damon. She liked that form of communication much better as she got to still see him even if it was only through a webcam.<p>

"_Anything interesting happen today?_" He asked her.

"Dr Newbury called me." She said and he looked concerned.

"_To say what?_" He hesitated wondering why the doctor would call.

"She asked me to come in tomorrow to repeat the blood and urine tests." She said.

"_Why?_" He asked as she clearly wasn't going to spill the details if he didn't push.

"She said my hormone levels were a little higher than normal so she wants to check if it was a fluke or if they need to run a few more tests." She replied.

"_Want me to come back for that?_" He tried and she chuckled.

"No, it's not a big deal." She replied. "I'll fill you in on the results as soon as she calls me back with them." She said. "Having the hormone levels a tiny bit high is much better than a bit low." She added.

"_What's the difference?_" He asked.

"Too low can mean you're at risk for a miscarriage. A little high can mean that it's just a strong pregnancy." She said and he looked like he was thinking about that.

"_Who's going with you tomorrow?_" Damon questioned.

"Just Bonnie." She shrugged.

"_Did you tell your mother?_" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen her yet. I don't want to alarm everyone. Pamela said it wasn't anything to be worried about." She said. "Anyway, stop worrying. I'll call you tomorrow after I've been there and I'll tell you everything she says."

"_Alright._" He agreed.

"How's everything in Argentina?" She inquired hoping to change the subject. She didn't want him to worry unnecessarily.

"_Very few vampires here. I've turned four that were already vampires and two newbies that the other four are going to train. I'm flying to Ecuador tonight._" He said.

"Already?" She asked surprised and he nodded.

"_It's going to take a long time to get the vampire population up again. It's going to take vampires calling their friends around the world because not every vampire listens to the radio or watches TV to catch the hidden messages I've been compelling._" He said.

"How many have you turned in total since we were made human again?" She asked.

"_78_." He said.

"It's kind of crazy that you will have sired thousands of vampires in a couple of years. A whole species." She said and he nodded.

"_Believe me, it's really weird and I don't like it at all but I promised so I have to do it._" He said.

"Well, baby Salvatore was the good thing to come out of it." She said and he chuckled.

"_Exactly._" He smiled. "_Has Stefan been bugging you?_" He asked.

"Not bugging me exactly but he asked like three times today if I was okay. He's going to draw attention to me at school. He's treating me like I'm totally delicate." She said and Damon frowned.

"_I'll talk to him. Get him to ease up._" He said.

"No, it's okay, Damon. I think he's just trying to do anything he can to help. I think it's starting to really hit him that he's not a vampire anymore. I think he feels a little helpless at the moment being just human. He's my friend. If overly trying to take care of me is helping him then I'll deal with it." She said amused and he thought she was too sweet for her own good.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on the medical bed the following morning and Bonnie was at her side. She'd already given a urine sample and the doctor had just taken her blood.<p>

"So, where's Damon today?" The doctor enquired.

"He's away on business in South America." Caroline replied surprising her.

"What kind of business?" The doctor asked – Caroline knew she'd ask that so she'd asked Damon what she could say.

"He's scouting potential clients there. His business deals with the leisure industry." Caroline replied. It _was _partially true. He'd told her that he had shares in several large hotel chains and alcohol companies.

"That sounds very interesting." The doctor smiled. "Will he be gone long?"

"For the next few months." Caroline nodded. "He'll be coming home every two weeks or so for a few days though." She said.

"That's good." She smiled.

"I actually wanted to ask you about that. Will I be okay to travel?" She asked inquisitively.

"To where?" The doctor asked needing more information to make a better judgement call.

"Damon wants to take me to Rio and Sao Paulo for about a week or so after Christmas." Caroline replied and Bonnie tried not to let her jaw drop.

"Will you be staying within the cities? Not travelling in rural areas?" The doctor queried.

"Yes, just in the cities." Caroline confirmed.

"I'll need to give you an injection of gamma globulin to make you temporarily immune to Hepatitis A but other than that, you'll be fine." She smiled. "That's quite exciting." She said.

"I'm excited too. I'm glad it's okay." Caroline smiled.

"Though, I always suggest that pregnant women only drink water from water bottles and not from taps when outside of the U.S." She said.

"I'll remember that." Caroline agreed. "Also, I've noticed that I've been quite nauseated since the day before yesterday. It's getting worse." She said and the doctor nodded then went over to a cupboard.

"Ginger is fantastic for soothing nausea. Ginger tea or crackers are great to have when you get up in the morning." The doctor said as she pulled out a box of tablets. "You should try and drink between ten and twelve glasses of water per day at the least. That'll help a lot too. Take your time getting up in the morning. Try sitting up for a little while in bed before actually getting out of bed. These are anti-sickness tablets. The best time to take this is before you get out of bed in the morning. Try and take it as soon as you've woken up then give yourself twenty minutes or so to lie in bed and just rest and be comfortable while your body absorbs it." The doctor explained and Caroline nodded.

"Thank you. That'll help so much." She smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? :)


	10. Home Surprise

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Have to say, last night's episode of TVD was my favourite of season 3. I think it was because there was barely any Elena and lots of Salvatore brother bonding. The only thing missing was Damon/Caroline smoochies ;) lol

I have to say, not really digging the Damon/Rebekah bonding on the show because the writers are making her seem a little desperate but Damon/anyone is better than Damon/Elena so I can't really complain lol.

Though - I _hate _that Ric is the killer. That was just awful. I so want him to become a vampire and be bromancing with Damon for eternity but I doubt that'll happen now. *Sighs and sends hateful thoughts to TVD writers*

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! :D

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>They got to the car and Caroline drove them out of the parking lot.<p>

"Are you out of your mind? Going with Damon to Brazil?" Bonnie asked shocked and Caroline shrugged.

"He wouldn't let anything happen to me." Caroline promised.

"But what about when he's off turning the vampires? You'll be alone." Bonnie pointed out.

"No, he'll take me with him for that too. He only meets small groups. Nothing he can't handle by himself. He'll compel them to forget about me when we leave. Don't worry. It'll all be fine." She soothed. "I want some time alone with him. He's starting to open up a little and I think going away for a little vacation will do wonders for this relationship we're building. We're having a baby, you know? We both want to make it work between us." Caroline explained and Bonnie sighed.

"I get it. I just... I'm just worried about you." Bonnie admitted.

"Bonnie, keeping the baby safe is my priority. If I had a single doubt, I wouldn't go." Caroline reassured the witch and Bonnie nodded.

"Okay." She accepted.

"Speaking of Damon, I promised I'd call him." She said absently then put the phone in the car kit then dialled his number. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"_Hey, how'd it go?_" He answered.

"The urine test showed that my hCG hormone count is still high so she's getting my blood tested and I've to have another scan in a week." She replied.

"_So, next Saturday?_" He asked.

"Yeah." Caroline confirmed.

"_I'll be back on Friday._" He said to her and Bonnie smirked at her for the way Damon was acting.

"Are you sure? She said that it's probably nothing." Caroline lulled hoping that he wouldn't worry.

"_I told you that I wouldn't miss anything. I already missed today so I'm not missing anything else._" He said and she smiled softly.

"Okay." She agreed because she knew he would come regardless what she said about it and honestly, she wanted to see him so she wasn't trying to dissuade him. "By the way, I asked her about going to Brazil and she said it's fine and I'll just need to come in for a shot before we go."

"_As long as there's nothing wrong with you._" Damon added.

"Well, yeah, obviously." Caroline agreed. "What are you doing?" She queried.

"_Lying in the hotel room watching pay-per-view. It's really boring._" Damon muttered and they both chuckled.

"Why don't you go out and explore Ecuador?" Caroline asked.

"_I'm waiting for phone calls and I can't be bothered walking around. It's hot and there're too many people._" He muttered and they laughed a little.

"When are you going to Peru?" Caroline asked.

"_Tomorrow morning._" He said.

"Already? But you only got to Ecuador last night." She commented.

"_Yeah, but Ecuador's a tiny country. Not much to do here._" He replied. "_I already found two humans that want to be vampires so they're meeting me tonight after I meet the ex-vampires._"

"How did you get the ex-vampires to agree to train the new ones?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"_It's one of the conditions of turning them back. They understand that there are probably just as many ex-vampires who __**won't **__want to turn back so new ones are necessary._" He replied.

"How many of the rings have you given out?" Bonnie inquired.

"_Four._" He replied.

"Why so few?" Bonnie asked.

"_Because not every vampire should be able to come out in the daylight. Only the decent ones I like are getting rings._" He quipped and they sniggered knowing he hardly ever liked anyone.

"So you're still turning the psycho ones?" Bonnie tested.

"_You did not specify only making stable vampires. You just told me to turn thousands of people. I'm only turning the ones who agree to my conditions. I don't give a crap what they do after they turn._" He admitted. "_You wanted vampires for population control. If every vampire I turn is a nice vampire who doesn't kill people then there is no point in making them vampires, is there?_" He asked and Bonnie huffed.

"Fine, I see your point." Bonnie muttered.

"_Nobody likes this turning thing __**less **__than me, trust me._" Damon retorted.

"Why's that?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"_It's __**my **__blood that's in __**all **__of them, Bonnie. I'm having to feed like a crazed vampire to have enough blood in my body to turn all of these vampires in the first place then every single one of them has a blood connection to me. I don't like it __**at all**__._" He said, a hint of anger flaring in his tone.

"Yeah, but the witches put a spell on you that will sever your blood connection to all of them 24 hours after they've transitioned so that they can't be used against you." Bonnie appeased and he was quiet.

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?_" Damon asked in disbelief as he'd been worrying about it.

"Forgot." Bonnie admitted and he sighed.

"_Well, at least that's marginally better._" He mumbled. "_Though, they'll leave the blood connection with Stefan and Caroline, right?_" He requested.

"I'm sure if you wanted that, they would." Bonnie replied.

"_By the way, Caroline, you never told me what happened when you told the mutt._" Damon observed.

"It didn't go down well. He went kind of nuts." Caroline replied.

"You can say that again." Bonnie muttered.

"_What happened?_" He asked annoyed.

"He grabbed my arms then before I could say anything, Stefan punched him and told him if he touched me again he'd kill him despite not being a vampire anymore." Caroline detailed.

"_Did he hurt you?_" Damon asked eerily calmly. Bonnie was looking at Caroline like she was an idiot for telling Damon that.

"No, it was just in a 'get my attention' kind of way, not in an aggressive way." Caroline soothed. "He got the message from Stefan though. He's completely ignored me since then. He knows that you're a vampire again so I think he just doesn't want to get killed." She remarked.

"_Do not tell him I asked this... but, is Stefan alright?_" He asked and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's practically always with me and Bonnie now." Caroline chirped.

"_Why? Avoiding Katherine or is he just being emo because he has no girlfriend anymore?_" Damon asked amused and they snickered.

"None of the above. He's become like our new best friend." Caroline said amused and Damon guffawed. "Though, I think Bonnie has a crush on him." She teased and Damon laughed.

"No, I don't!" Bonnie said horrified and they both laughed.

"_Stefan banged Sheila in the sixties. So, that's totally weird._" Damon said and both Caroline and Bonnie's jaws dropped.

"Did you have to tell me that?" Bonnie asked shocked and he chuckled.

"_Stefan's way too boring for you, Bonbon. Of course I had to tell you that._" Damon said amused and Caroline giggled.

"Well, for your information I don't have a crush on him." Bonnie said annoyed.

"Not anymore, she doesn't." Caroline said amused and Damon laughed loudly while Bonnie scowled at her.

"_That's funny._" Damon said amused. "_Is the super bitch behaving?_" He asked.

"Which one?" Bonnie muttered and they both laughed.

"_Either._" Damon answered amused.

"Elena's avoiding us and Katherine's being surprisingly nice." Caroline replied.

"_Well, that's weird._" He stated amused. "_What are you doing tonight?_" He questioned.

"We're going to the new Mexican restaurant with Stefan and Ric." Bonnie responded.

"Did you tell Ric?" Caroline queried.

"_No. You said you didn't want anyone to know until twelve weeks._" Damon reminded her.

"Well, yeah but he's your friend. Bonnie knows." Caroline remarked.

"_Slightly different thing._" Damon countered, amused by the little blonde. "_Tell him if you want. He won't repeat it._" He said.

"Alright." Caroline chirped.

* * *

><p>Stefan picked Caroline and Bonnie up in Damon's car since his car only had two seats then they drove over to the restaurant where they were meeting Ric. They got a table then ordered.<p>

"So what's new?" Ric enquired and Caroline smiled.

"Well, I have a little news, but it's confidential for the foreseeable future." Caroline said.

"I won't tell anyone, Caroline." Ric promised.

"I'm pregnant." She revealed and Ric's jaw dropped.

"Really?" He established stunned and she giggled at his shocked expression.

"Yeah, really." She confirmed.

"Uh... are you happy about it?" Ric tested.

"Yes." Caroline replied.

"Then congratulations." Ric smiled and they all chuckled at him checking first.

"It's _so _exciting." Stefan grinned and they sniggered at him getting all worked up again.

"Why are you so excited?" Ric asked him amused.

"Because I never thought in a million years that I'd get to be an uncle." Stefan grinned and Ric looked confused then realisation hit him.

"Wait... Are you saying..." Ric gasped.

"Damon's the father." Caroline confirmed amused and Ric gaped at her.

"But... he was only human for _one _day!" Ric exclaimed shocked and they laughed loudly.

"Everyone's already said that." Bonnie commented amused.

"Everyone?" Ric asked confused as he thought it was confidential like Caroline had said.

"Caroline, me, Stefan, Damon, Liz and now you." Bonnie clarified amused.

"So, Damon knows." Ric checked for confirmation and they all nodded.

"That's why he came back from Australia early. He wanted to be there for the first appointment." Stefan explained surprising Ric.

"That was... nice." Ric said sceptically and they chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. Damon's been really great." Caroline gushed a little, amusing the others. "He's coming back on Friday."

"Really? Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"I have a scan on Saturday next week just to check that everything's okay." Caroline said.

"Why?" Stefan probed concerned.

"I was there earlier to repeat my tests because my hormone levels are high." Caroline answered and Stefan looked really worried about her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken you. Are you okay?" Stefan asked her rushed and both Bonnie and Caroline giggled at how troubled he was.

"I'm fine, Stef. I didn't want to worry anyone. I only told Bonnie. Well, and Damon obviously. He was going to fly all the way back last night but I talked him out of it." Caroline said amused.

* * *

><p>The following Friday, Caroline trudged in the door after school because she was thoroughly exhausted. She was sure she was going to sleep for the next sixteen hours because she was just so tired. She walked down the hall to her room and opened the door only to find Damon lounging on her bed. She instantly dumped her bag then hurried over to the bed and jumped on him and he chuckled in surprise at how happy she was to see him.<p>

"I missed you." She gave him a kiss and he smiled. Damon's stomach fluttered and he had to admit, Caroline was becoming the light of his life. She just made him so happy.

"I missed you too." He replied. "You look happy." He said amused and she smiled.

"I am. I wasn't expecting you until late." She commented and he put his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

"I'm fine." She promised. "I've never been so tired in all of my life but I'm fine aside from that. The anti-sickness pills are amazing." She added and he ran his hand softly up and down her back.

"Are you eating and drinking enough? I read in this book that eating regularly will help with the tiredness." He said to her and she giggled.

"You've been reading pregnancy books?" She teased amused and he smirked.

"I've been on planes _a lot _this week and I know nothing about all of this. I felt like an idiot at the doctor's last time because I literally knew nothing about anything." He said and she chuckled.

"I've been trying to eat regularly but I haven't really had time. In the mornings I'm just _so _tired that I've been sleeping longer then I don't have time between classes so my first real meal of the day is lunch." She revealed and Damon thought about that.

"Well, Stefan gets up and makes himself a full breakfast every morning so I'll ask him to pick you up in the mornings and he can bring you breakfast. It's important that you eat in the morning. Your body's using up so much energy for the pregnancy so adding to that all of your school work and extra-curricular activities; you're going to exhaust yourself if you don't eat properly." He said.

"I don't want to be a burden." Caroline replied softly.

"You aren't at all. He's been bugging me constantly wanting to know what he can do for you while I'm gone. This is so fucking typical, you know?" He said aggravated.

"What is?" She asked.

"I want to be doing these things for you. I want to make sure you have everything... but I have to be off turning stupid vampires. Why the hell can't it wait for a few years?" He asked annoyed.

"You're here _now_." She countered softly and he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I'm going to stay longer this time. Bonnie can just deal with it. I'll leave again in a week." He decided and she beamed widely.

"That makes me very happy." She said and he smiled and kissed her.

"Me too." He replied. "I'll go into your school on Monday and compel all of your teachers to not care if you eat in class. You can keep granola bars and crackers on you just in case you need them." He said hoping it would help and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said pecking him a kiss on the lips. Damon ran his hand over her stomach and was surprised.

"You have a tiny little bump." He said confused.

"I know." Caroline muttered. "I have no idea how I can have a tiny bump already. Damon, it's so awful. I'm gaining weight everywhere." She complained and he smirked. He ran his hands down her sides and butt then smirked.

"I like it. You're really quite thin usually but you're getting a tiny bit curvy and it's totally sexy." He said then gave her a kiss.

"You won't think that when I'm humungous." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Yes, I will. But you won't be humungous, don't worry." He said then kissed her cheek and neck and she giggled at all the affection – she loved it of course. "Oh, I was talking to this woman in Peru and she's a skin expert and she told me about this stuff that's supposed to be like a miracle for pregnant women." He remarked and she looked at him curiously.

"What stuff?" She inquired.

"She said that pregnant women get aches and itches across their abdomen as the skin stretches and apparently this thing called argan oil is the best thing you can get for it so I looked it up online and it says that all over the internet too so I bought some for you as well as natural handmade argan soap for when you're in the shower." He clarified and she smiled at him widely then kissed him.

"That's amazing. Thanks." She said and her stomach was fluttering at him being so thoughtful.

"You said you were tired. Want to go for a nap and I'll go out to Vito's and get dinner?" He suggested to her.

"I want to say no to that just because you're finally back but I'm _so _tired." She said and he smiled at her softly at the fact she was so happy to see him.

"I'll still be here later. So is that a yes?" He smirked at her and she smiled.

"Yes, please." She agreed and he chuckled.

"And as promised, I brought you lots of presents." He smirked and she giggled.

"That's really sweet, but the best present was walking in from a crappy day and finding you here." She admitted and he smiled and kissed her. His stomach fluttered a little at that – he had to admit, he was really enjoying all of the mush. He liked that Caroline didn't hide how she felt and she wasn't afraid to admit that she missed him or she wanted him there or whatever. She didn't play games, she wasn't manipulative and he found it incredibly refreshing.

"You're a little sap." He teased her playfully though he didn't want it to stop.

"So are you." She countered amused. "And I think you like it." She teased and he laughed.

"I totally do." He confessed amused then kissed her again and she giggled against his mouth at the fact he admitted it. He rolled her onto her back then in a blink he went into the bathroom and came back with her pyjamas and handed them to her and she smiled at him for being sweet.

"Thanks." She said.

"I'll be back in about two hours or so. I'll go say hi to Stefan and annoy super bitch for a bit then I'll bring dinner over, okay?" He smirked.

"Okay." She smiled back.

* * *

><p>Damon went to the police station first and walked right up to the Sheriff's office. He was there regularly so nobody thought anything of it. He knocked on her door and heard her say 'come in' so he opened it and she cracked a grin at the sight of him.<p>

"Hey, when did you get back?" She smiled as he closed the door.

"About an hour ago. I saw Caroline then came straight here." He explained.

"Something wrong?" She asked him concerned.

"No, but she's completely exhausted so she's having a nap. I'm going over to Vito's to pick up dinner. What time will you be going home and I'll get enough for you?" He asked her and she smiled at him being thoughtful.

"It's been quiet so I should be home just after five." She replied. "Thanks, Damon. She's missed you this week." She said.

"I'm a little worried about her." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"She said that she's not getting a chance to eat properly during the day and it's leaving her really tired so I wanted to know if you've given vervain to her teachers. I was thinking I'd compel them to not care if she snacks on like a granola bar in class." Damon replied.

"As far as I'm aware of, the only teacher on vervain is Ric." She said thoughtfully and he nodded.

"He knows she's pregnant so he wouldn't mind her keeping up her strength." He put in.

"Oh by the way, do you remember what time the appointment is tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"10.30am." He replied immediately and she nodded.

"I'll do an afternoon shift instead then." She said and he smiled at the fact she was making so much effort to be there for everything. He knew that it would mean a lot to Caroline. "Maybe you should compel the gym teacher to let her skip that class. That'll take up a lot of energy too." She remarked.

"Not much point unless she quits cheerleading." Damon replied.

"She'll have to. It's too dangerous for her to do all those jumps and flips and stuff. They fall all the time." Liz stated.

"Well, I took my turn nagging at her earlier so maybe you can bring that one up later." Damon smirked at her and Liz chuckled.

"I will." She approved amused. "You know, I think you're going to be a good dad." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you. I'm going to try." He said and she nodded.

"I think that's all a parent can do really. Just try." She said.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? :)


	11. Can you say that again?

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: For those of you who want conflict, I've been building up to that so in a couple of chapters there will be ;)

As for this chapter... you'll get a little surprise :) And the presents are on my profile if you want to look :D

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Damon wandered into the boarding house and Stefan looked up from where he sat in the living room and was visibly surprised to see him then he smiled.<p>

"Hey! I didn't know you were getting back so early." He said.

"Got bored and took the earlier flight." Damon shrugged then plopped down next to him. "I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Go ahead." Stefan encouraged.

"Where's Katherine?" Damon asked confused.

"In your room having a bubble bath." Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon shot him a look.

"Why is she in _my _room? There are other bathrooms in this huge stupid house." Damon retorted annoyed.

"Apparently, you have the best tub or whatever." Stefan repeated what Katherine said. "Anyway, she can't hear, so talk." He pushed.

"Caroline is ridiculously exhausted and she's finding it tough to get up in the mornings then she doesn't have time to eat and I'm worried about her driving when she's so tired." Damon revealed.

"I'll pick her up in the mornings then take her home." Stefan offered immediately.

"Any chance you'd make her breakfast too?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, of course." Stefan nodded.

"Thanks, Stefan. It won't be that often. I'm going to try to be here as much as possible. I'm here for a week this time." Damon said and Stefan smiled.

"That'll make her happy. She said a couple of times over the week and a half that she missed you." Stefan replied.

"I missed her as well." Damon sighed.

"What's going on between you now?" Stefan asked surprised that Damon would admit that.

"I don't know." Damon muttered.

"Have you been sleeping with other people while you're away?" Stefan queried curiously and Damon shot him a look.

"No, of course not." Damon replied like it was super obvious.

"You should talk to her about it." Stefan remarked.

"I want to. I tried before but she doesn't want to rush it and now she's not feeling well and I don't want to add more to her plate." Damon responded.

"You're practically together anyway though, right?" Stefan examined.

"What do you mean?" Damon tested.

"Well, she said that you talk every day on the phone and on Skype then when you're here you're practically always at her house." Stefan clarified.

"Mmm." Damon agreed.

"How did you get back from Washington airport?" Stefan asked suddenly remembering.

"Rental car." Damon answered. "I'll take it back when I leave again." He added. "Have you been driving my car?" He inquired as he'd noticed it wasn't parked where he left it.

"Yeah. My car's only a two seater." Stefan shrugged.

"Just keep the keys away from Katherine." He warned.

"I will." Stefan agreed.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on the Forbes' door at just before 6pm and Liz opened with a smile when she saw him standing there.<p>

"Hey, come in." Liz greeted and he walked into the house.

"Is Caroline still asleep?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I figured I'd just leave her until you got here." She answered and he nodded. "Want to go wake her and I'll serve it?" She suggested and he shrugged then handed her the bag. "Are you eating too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got tons." Damon replied and she nodded then he walked down to Caroline's room and went inside. He sat down on her bed next to where she lay asleep and she looked so peaceful that he really didn't want to wake her but he knew she had to eat something. She could always go back to sleep afterwards. He ran his hand softly down her cheek and her eyelashes fluttered. Caroline slowly opened her eyes then covered her mouth and yawned.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey, beautiful. Dinner's here." He said and she smiled at him sleepily.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just before 6pm." He replied and she looked surprised.

"I've been asleep since like 4pm." She commented.

"Feel better?" He asked her brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I'm still tired but I'm sure I'll be fine after dinner." She smiled. "Thank you for that, by the way." She added.

"No problem. Your mom's dishing it at the moment." Damon replied.

"She's home?" She asked and he nodded. "I didn't hear her." She said surprised.

"You must have been out like a light." He teased and she snickered. "I spoke to Stefan. He'll pick you up and take you home from school and he'll bring you breakfast." He explained.

"That's such an imposition." She bit her lip.

"No, it's not. He's more than happy to do that. He says you're his best friend and he'd do anything for you." Damon replied and she smiled.

"That's sweet of him to say." Caroline remarked.

"I need to ask a stupid question." Damon blurted and she tittered.

"Go ahead." She smiled.

"We're in a relationship, right?" He asked her and she looked at him amused and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, obviously." She said and he shot her a confused look.

"How is that obvious? When I got back from Australia you said the hanging out thing is what you wanted." He pointed out.

"Well, yeah, it is, but it's still a relationship. It's just not a relationship that'll go too fast like a lot of other ones." She clarified.

"You're confusing me. Isn't it just a case of we're either together or not?" He asked.

"Well... yeah, I guess. Just ignore me. I'm too tired to make any sense." She said and he chuckled.

"So, you _are _my girlfriend?" He asked and she nodded. "Good." He smirked then leaned over and kissed her cheek. He pulled down her covers then picked her up and stood up and she giggled.

"What are you doing?" She asked charmed.

"I don't know. Being stupid." He smirked and she giggled then kissed his cheek as she put her arms around his neck. He wandered out of her room still carrying her and Caroline was highly amused – though, _obviously _she loved it. Liz snickered when she saw them.

"That's funny." Liz said smiling.

"What? She's tired." Damon replied amused and they both chuckled.

* * *

><p>The three of them had dinner together and Liz brought up her quitting the cheerleading squad. Caroline reluctantly agreed because the cheerleaders would notice her weight gain immediately and she didn't want it out until after prom. They agreed that Liz would hand in a note stating Caroline was leaving for personal medical reasons – it wasn't like it was a lie. Damon said he'd compel anyone that gave her crap over it. After dinner, Damon and Caroline went back into her room and she got snuggled under the covers again while he stuck a random movie on then brought over the bag of stuff he got her while he was away. He'd left it in her room earlier.<p>

"You know, I was just kidding about the presents." Caroline quipped and he snickered.

"No you weren't." He teased and she giggled.

"Okay, no I wasn't but still." She admitted amused and he chuckled at her admitting it.

"This is from Argentina." He said giving her a jewellery box out of the bag and she grinned and opened it to reveal a matching set of silver earrings, bracelet and watch bracelet ornately decorated with stunning pink gemstones.

"They're beautiful." Caroline observed wide eyed.

"That stone, Rhodochrosite, is usually a light red colour. The pink ones are the rarest ones." He said and she grinned at him. "Argentina is famous for its Rhodochrosite." He explained. "The Inca's believed that the stone was the blood of their former rulers and it's also known as the 'Incan Rose'. You know there are all of these legends about stones and crystals?" He asked her and she grinned and nodded. "Rhodochrosite is a love stone." He said to her and her stomach was fluttering like mad at the fact he got that for her. "It's believed to bring love into your life, strengthen relationships and make your life peaceful and balanced." He smiled and she leaned forward and kissed him softly because she couldn't help herself. "There are other things but that was the part I thought you'd like." He smirked and she giggled.

"I love them. The stones are so beautiful." She said.

"The next one is pink too." He said amused and she smiled. He pulled out another little box and handed it to her. "This is from Peru. Peru is famous for it's pink opals because that's the only place in the world they're found." He explained and she opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a _fabulous _pink stone in the centre.

"That's gorgeous." She observed with a grin. He was glad she liked it. He was really enjoying making her happy. "Tell me about this stone." She grinned and he chuckled at the fact she clearly liked hearing about the stones.

"Opals are healing stones but the pink one in particular is for healing emotions and opening one's heart to overcome feelings of fear, stress and worry." They both knew why'd he'd chosen to get her that stone in particular even if they didn't talk about it. "There's a quote about them actually." He said. "'It is said to be the stone of love, but only to faithful lovers.'" He smirked and she grinned at him.

"You're being awfully romantic, Damon." She teased though he saw that she was teasing because she was kind of totally melting and he chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Can't help it." He admitted and she smiled.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because I'm kind of totally falling for you, Blondie." He confessed and her breath hitched a little without her having any control over it because she saw that he was being completely sincere. He really meant it. She'd wanted him to feel for her for so long and he was. She felt like it was kind of a dream – she wondered if she was still asleep for a moment.

"It's about time." She said finally after a few seconds and he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm an idiot but I won't mess it up, I swear." He promised softly and she nodded.

"I believe you." She replied and he smiled.

"Good. Now, there are no gemstone mines in Ecuador so I got you a traditional set instead and it's called Tagua jewellery." He said then handed her a little pouch and she pulled out a matching earrings and necklace set decorated with beads in different shades of green.

"Ooh, I like them. They're really cool." She beamed. Damon pulled out another box and gave it to her.

"Chile, on the other hand, is famous for it's lapis lazuli." He smirked and she looked at him curiously.

"Isn't that the stone in our sun rings?" She queried and he smirked.

"Yes. One of the vampires I turned happened to have a witch friend, so I got them spelled for you." He explained and she looked surprised. "I've heard you say tons of times that your ring is too big and bulky and you don't like it so this way when you turn back eventually, you can change it around." He smiled and she grinned at him then opened the box. There sat beautiful earrings, a bangle bracelet, a ring and a necklet matching silver ornate set with small lapis lazuli stones decorating them.

"They're amazing, Damon. This is so great." She said sincerely. "Thank you. You're totally spoiling me." She remarked and he chuckled.

"One last thing then I'm done aside from the soap and oil." He said amused and she giggled. He pulled out a jar and she looked at it full of curiosity.

"What's that?" She tested.

"This is like the peanut butter of Argentina because they put it on everything. It's called Dulce de Leche and it's basically this milky caramel spread and it's amazing. It's a typical souvenir. I thought you might like it what with that sweet tooth you have." He smirked and she grinned.

"That sounds great." She said happily. She put all of her new things on her bedside table then pulled Damon down to lie with her and she snuggled into him. "I love everything you got so much." She said and he smiled and kissed her on the nose. "But having you back is still the best." She said and his stomach fluttered.

"Well, there's nowhere I'd rather be." He said and she kissed him and was embarrassingly aware of her heart skipping a beat. She was sure he'd heard that but she couldn't help it when he was being so wonderful.

"Stay?" She asked him and he smirked.

"You knew I was going to anyway." He quipped and she giggled.

"Then get undressed and get under the covers with me." She said and he chuckled then stood up and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers then climbed in beside her and she snuggled into him and he put his arms around her then they watched the movie together.

* * *

><p>Damon, Caroline, Liz, Bonnie and Stefan went out to the clinic the following morning and they went down to the little waiting area they'd been in before. Caroline didn't need to get changed as it was a stomach scan this time so they waited a few moments then she and Damon went down to see Dr Newbury. They greeted her then Caroline lay up on the examination bed. Dr Newbury was a little surprised to see Damon as he was supposed to be in South America but she understood that he'd clearly flown back to be at the appointment and she thought that was sweet. She set up the machine, put the gel on Caroline's stomach then used the wand over her as she scanned her.<p>

"You have a small bump already." Dr Newbury commented and Damon and Caroline were curious as to why this didn't surprise her.

"I've been gaining a lot of weight as well." Caroline added.

"That's perfectly normal." The doctor confirmed.

"It's not _a lot_ of weight, Caroline. Just a little bit." Damon countered to her taking her hand and the doctor smiled at him trying to make her feel better.

"Tell me, how have your symptoms been this past week? Have you noticed them intensifying?" Dr Newbury enquired.

"Yes, definitely. I'm practically half asleep all day, I don't have much of an appetite but at the same time I'm starving all the time, the nausea increased and I can't wear my normal bras now. It hurts far too much." Caroline explained and Dr Newbury nodded as she looked at the screen.

"Well... that's what I suspected." She remarked with a nod looking at the screen.

"What is it?" Damon questioned worry tingeing his tone.

"You're having twins." Dr Newbury said and Damon's jaw dropped while Caroline just _stared _at her and she visibly paled.

"What?" Damon exclaimed shocked. "Can you say that again?" He requested and she chuckled.

"Have a look." She said pointing to the screen. "There is baby one and there is baby two." She said motioning to them both. "I'm able to date them at this point so just give me a moment." She said then measured them both. "I'm dating them at seven weeks plus three, which means seven weeks and three days." She clarified. "Which will make their due date..." She trailed off looking at a small calendar that calculated due dates. "The 25th of July."

"So, is this why Caroline's been feeling everything more intensely?" Damon probed her curiously and she nodded.

"Most women carrying twins experience everything more intensely when pregnant with twins compared to a singular pregnancy." She explained.

"Dr Newbury?" Caroline tested in a small voice.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The doctor queried her kindly.

"Can you please tell me that you're joking?" She pleaded, her eyes welling with tears.

"I can't tell you that I'm joking, sweetheart, but I _can_ tell you that everything will be okay." The doctor said to her soothingly and a couple of tears fell down Caroline's cheeks but she brushed them away.

"Hey." Damon got her attention in a soft voice then kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine. Don't worry. I promise I'll do everything to make this as easy as possible for you." He assured still softly and she sobbed a little.

"That's easy for you to say. _You_ aren't going to be the size of a house." Caroline muttered and he chuckled.

"Neither are you." Damon refuted. "Just imagine Stefan's reaction. What do you think the first thing he'll say is?" He smirked and Caroline couldn't help a giggle.

"Two boys." She answered with a small smile and he sniggered.

"Exactly." Damon agreed amused. "_And _your mother will probably threaten to shoot me again." He teased and she laughed as did the doctor. Dr Newbury was impressed that he managed to make her feel better and laugh instead of worrying and getting herself upset. "I'll cut back on the trips as much as I can, okay?" He soothed her and she nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get you sexy maternity dresses and you will be just as beautiful as always." He said to her with a wink and she smiled at him. Dr Newbury had liked Damon the last time but this time she was truly impressed with him…

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? :)


	12. Two Boys!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Hope you're all doing well :) Thanks for the reviews, it really makes my day :)

To Damonsexybeast: No poll, I've already decided ;)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>A short while later the three of them went down to the waiting room – Damon had insisted the doctor see his idiot brother's reaction and she was quite amused so she decided to go see it.<p>

"Did you find out what's wrong?" Liz queried them concerned.

"Nothing's _wrong_." Damon rectified.

"Then what is it?" Bonnie inquired.

"I'm..." Caroline started. "You say it." She nudged Damon who smirked.

"Caroline is pregnant... with twins." He revealed and all three jaws practically hit the floor.

"This is _awesome_!" Stefan exclaimed immediately. "That means... _two_ boys!" He exclaimed and they were all laughing. "That's so much better than one!" He grinned and everyone shook with hilarity including the doctor.

"Damon said you would say that." Dr Newbury agreed.

"You're such a _dweeb_, Stefan." Damon quipped with a chuckle and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm going to have to shoot you now." Liz said to Damon amused.

"He also said _that_." Dr Newbury said tickled and they laughed.

"Wow. Twins. That's... _wow_." Bonnie stated shocked.

"What kind of twins? Identical or fraternal?" Liz queried the doctor.

"Fraternal." The doctor replied and Liz sighed in relief.

"That's good. I can imagine if they were identical that would be... _really _difficult." Liz admitted.

"That's them." Caroline said, handing her mother the sonogram of the two tiny babies. Liz looked at it and smiled.

"Well, sweetie... at least you aren't dull." Liz said to her and they snickered.

* * *

><p>They got back into the car a short while later after confirming that they were still coming for a scan on the 22nd as Caroline would need her shot for Brazil as well. Damon drove them out of the parking lot and they headed back to Mystic Falls.<p>

"Twins. That's nuts." Damon said and they chuckled.

"You freaking out?" Liz questioned amused.

"No, I think it's amazing." Damon responded surprising them.

"Really? You aren't even a _tiny _bit freaked out?" Caroline probed him.

"No, not at all. But to be fair, I spent a century and a half thinking that this would never happen for me so going from never having kids to having _two _is... incredible." Damon disclosed.

"Well, you're lucky. You get to be the parent who _won't _be the size of a bus." Caroline muttered and they chuckled.

"You're not going to be the size of a bus." Damon countered soothingly.

"I'm just so shocked. You were human for _one _day and you knocked my daughter up with _twins_." Liz said and the four of them chortled loudly at that.

"Italian stallion." Damon winked at her and they howled with laughter at the fact he said that to _Liz_ of all people.

"Definitely shooting you." Liz teased.

"Well, now you can name the youngest after me." Stefan said and they snickered.

"No, Stefan." Damon disagreed amused. "Bet they're both girls." He smirked.

"No, they're boys." Stefan said like it was just a _fact_ and they laughed. "We can have one each when we go fishing and camping now." Stefan grinned.

"Stefan, I think you've missed the key factor in all of this." Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"They aren't _your_ kids." Damon said and everyone chuckled. "They're Caroline's kids and my kids... Jesus Christ we're having _kids_!" Damon exclaimed shocked and they all howled with laughter at the fact it clearly just hit him.

"It's only just hit you, huh?" Caroline teased and Damon blinked a few times.

"I need a drink." Damon muttered and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon dropped Stefan, Liz and Bonnie off then he and Caroline went to the park. They went over to a picnic table then sat down across from each other and Damon took her hand across the table.<p>

"Twins." Damon said.

"Twins." She repeated. "This is going to be so hard." She said and her eyes watered.

"It's going to be hard but it'll be great. I'm sure of it." He soothed. "I need to talk to you about something." He admitted.

"Go ahead." She encouraged.

"I know you don't like the boarding house, but would you consider living with me when you finish school if I buy a house?" He asked her and she looked surprised. "Before you say no straight away... I really want to be there. I want to be there to help raise our twins and take care of them and I just... can't imagine having children and not living with them. I know that our relationship is new but I'm talking months from now."

"Well... I do see what you're getting at and I don't think it's fair for you not to be able to live with your kids so, yes, I would do that." She agreed and he smiled. "Where, though?" She enquired.

"Well, I noticed that there's a bungalow for sale at the bottom of your mother's street." He replied and she looked surprised.

"I've been inside that house before. That might be perfect actually." She beamed.

"So, if I get that house, you'll move in with me at the end of the school year?" He tested.

"Yes." She confirmed and he leaned over the table and kissed her.

"How many bedrooms is it?" He asked her.

"Three." She replied.

"Well, that's perfect. One for us and two for them." He said and she smiled. "And it can be in your name so that there's a vampire barrier." He added.

"How many kids did you want as a human?" She asked him curiously and he was taken by surprise at her question.

"Four." He replied and Caroline was a little shocked at his reply though she didn't show it.

"Well... at least you get half." She smiled and he chuckled.

"There's something I should probably tell you." He said and she nodded. "You know the day I was human? I met Stefan in the afternoon?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"He dragged me to the medical clinic to have sperm frozen." He admitted and she looked shocked.

"So... these don't have to be your only kids." She said in realisation.

"Well... if this works out, both the babies and things between us... think you'd ever want to do it on purpose?" He asked her with a smirk. Damon had been thinking about that ever since he found out about her pregnancy. Hearing her confirm that she was pregnant only made him more convinced that he wanted to have a family.

"I don't know, Damon." She said biting her lip. "I was kind of expecting to turn back practically as soon as I get my body back in shape." She confessed.

"You wouldn't have to carry them." He pointed out and she looked surprised.

"A surrogate?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, before I turn back I'll have eggs frozen, then at least it's always an option later down the line." She said and he smiled. "Do you want to find out the sex of the twins?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely." He nodded. "Don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad you said that. I can barely contain myself _now_ not knowing. I couldn't wait another like 30 weeks to find out." She said.

"Me neither." He agreed with a smirk. "I was thinking that I would just stay here until we go to Brazil." He said surprising her.

"Not that I don't want that but why?" She asked.

"Last night after you fell asleep, I went on your laptop to look up pregnancy stages to see if there was anything that would make you feel better and I read on several websites that the second trimester is the easiest trimester and you'll feel much better. So I was thinking I would stay with you until we get back from Brazil then just focus really hard on getting the turnings out of the way until your third trimester. That gives me around three months to really go nuts on the turnings so that I can be here for the third trimester where it'll get a little harder for you." He explained and she thought about that.

"Well, where are you planning to go after Brazil?" She asked.

"After that I'm done with South America. I've turned lots of vampires in South America and they all have the number I got specifically for this so they'll let me know of any ex-vampires who want to be turned back. So, Europe's next." He said. "There have always been _tons _of vampires in Europe. Most of the world's vampires are in Europe and the U.S. I'll be able to turn hundreds, maybe thousands in Europe in just a couple of months." He explained and she nodded.

"Okay, but you have to be back for the first weekend in February." She asserted.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Because that's the weekend of my senior prom and you're going with me." She said like it was obvious and he laughed.

"Okay." He smirked amused. "I'll be there." He agreed. "Maybe you can come with me to Europe during your spring break." He said and she smiled.

"Absolutely." She decided and he winked at her.

"You can tell me where you want to go then and I just won't go there alone." He said and she smiled.

"I'm sure that you can guess." She teased and he chuckled.

"Paris?" He asked amused and she grinned.

"Paris and Milan." She said and he smirked.

"It'll only be a week. If we're going to Italy, I'd love to show you more than just Milan." He said to her and she thought about that.

"Alright. Just France then." She smiled. "We can go to Italy another time." She said and he nodded.

"Anyway, do you want to go for lunch?" He asked her.

* * *

><p>The following Friday evening, Damon and Caroline wandered into the boarding house hand in hand as they were hanging out there with Stefan and Bonnie. Katherine happened to be in the living room when they walked in.<p>

"Hey." Katherine said to the blonde.

"Hey." Caroline replied.

"What's with the 'heys'?" Damon asked them confused.

"Katherine's been a lot nicer recently." Bonnie replied amused.

"I'm sure it's all part of some big elaborate scheme of hers." Damon quipped then got himself a drink as Caroline walked over to the couch where Bonnie sat. Katherine got a look at her from a side profile and noticed Caroline's chest and her jaw dropped. She'd noticed that any time they'd all been drinking together, Caroline hadn't been. She wasn't drinking coffee either…

"You're pregnant?" Katherine asked her shocked and Damon scowled at nothing in particular. "You were human for _one _day!" She said to Damon in disbelief and Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie chuckled at her repeating what everyone else said. Damon walked over to her then grabbed her and pulled her to her feet then stared into her eyes.

"You will not tell anyone about Caroline being pregnant, you will not do anything about it, you will not harm her in any way or I'll kill you." Damon compelled her then shoved her back in her seat and walked back over to where he'd been pouring himself a drink. Bonnie was a little shocked at just how protective he was being. Stefan and Caroline weren't really surprised at that point.

"You don't have to be so mean all the time, Damon." Katherine muttered. "I wasn't going to do anything anyway." She said aggravated.

"You better not. I said I would turn you but do one thing that I don't like and I _will _fucking kill you." Damon warned her darkly and she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she sunk back into her chair.

"Can I at least ask questions?" Katherine asked him exasperated.

"Ask Caroline. If she wants to answer you then so be it." Damon replied as he took his drink over to where they all sat then plopped down next to Caroline across from Stefan and Katherine.

"Can I?" Katherine asked her and she nodded. "How far along are you?" Katherine asked.

"Eight weeks and two days." Caroline replied.

"You look more pregnant than that." Katherine commented.

"That's because it's twins." Caroline said and Katherine's jaw dropped.

"Fucking hell." Katherine said shocked. "Twins? Congratulations." She smiled surprising them.

"Why are you being nice about this?" Stefan asked her confused.

"My father took my baby away from me against my will. I understand how amazing it is to have a child." Katherine replied.

"That's so sad." Caroline said shocked. "What did you have?" She asked.

"A girl." Katherine replied. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Stefan's decided that we're having boys." Caroline said amused and they laughed.

"That's true." Stefan agreed. "And they're naming the younger one after me." He said.

"No, Stefan, we really aren't." Damon said and Stefan pouted which made them chuckle.

"Stefan likes the name _Wesley _for a boy." Caroline said to Katherine amused and Katherine shot him a look.

"You can't call a child of two vampires _Wesley_." Katherine said to Stefan and they laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"So I've been told." Stefan said annoyed. "You know, _everyone _has said names except you, Damon." He pointed out.

"Yeah, tell us a boy's name you like." Caroline agreed and Damon shrugged.

"I like Caleb." He said and all of them looked surprised.

"I love that." Caroline smiled.

"Me too." Stefan agreed.

"Caleb Salvatore. That does sound nice." Katherine approved.

"What else?" Stefan asked.

"Oliver." Damon replied and they looked surprised again.

"I like that too." Caroline said.

"After Oliver Forbes?" Stefan asked him curiously and Caroline looked at Damon with intrigue.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked nosily.

"Oliver's brother's children are the line that you come from." Damon said to her.

"Who's Oliver?" Caroline asked him.

"My best friend growing up." Damon replied.

"What happened to him?" Caroline tested.

"Died in the war." Damon shrugged

"Well, there you go. You have your two boys' names." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stefan, you're really being a pain in the ass with this boys' thing." Damon said to him annoyed. "I swear, I hope they're both girls just so you'll shut up about it." He muttered and they all laughed.

"No, they're boys." Stefan said and Damon scowled at him.

"Shut. Up." Damon said to him annoyed and they snickered.

"What about girls?" Bonnie asked him.

"Verity." Damon said and they were all very surprised at that.

"That's... weird." Stefan said and they chuckled.

"Mmm, I know. Was just always a name I liked." He said.

"What about Celeste?" Stefan asked.

"No." Damon shook his head.

"Why not?" Stefan asked. "You know she would have loved that." He said.

"Who's Celeste?" Bonnie asked.

"Their mother." Katherine replied surprising Bonnie. Caroline knew that already.

"Maybe as a middle name or something but not a first name." Damon said. "But I really don't think we should be talking about names until we know what their sexes are." He pointed out.

"What herbs have you been taking?" Katherine asked Caroline curiously and she looked surprised.

"Nothing. I just have the anti-sickness pills the doctor gave me." Caroline said and Katherine frowned.

"That's the thing about modern medicine, they think a pill can solve everything." Katherine muttered.

"What are you going on about?" Damon asked her with a bored sigh.

"There are different herbs that will strengthen her body and aid in natural ways that won't harm Caroline or the babies and because they're natural she wouldn't be putting a whole bunch of chemicals into her body." Katherine replied and Damon and Stefan looked at her sceptically.

"How would you know?" Stefan asked her doubtfully and she shot him a look.

"I had a baby in the 1400s. There were no pharmaceutical companies then." She said dryly.

"Any suggestions?" Caroline asked her with a smile and Damon shot her a look.

"Why on earth would you listen to Katherine?" Damon asked her cynically.

"She clearly knows more about it than _you _do." Caroline retorted and Katherine and Bonnie chuckled while Damon deadpanned at her.

"I never even thought about herbs but that's a good idea, Care." Bonnie agreed and Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie agreeing with Katherine.

"Ignore him. What do you think?" Caroline queried Katherine who smiled.

"One that is good throughout your pregnancy right until the end is red raspberry leaf. If you get the leaves, I'll show you how to make a tea from them. If you drink a cup of that every day it'll strengthen your uterus by toning it which will in turn make your labour a little shorter and easier, it'll strengthen your pregnancy considering at this stage miscarriages are still common, there are tons of vitamins and minerals, it helps prevent infection, it's full of iron so it'll help prevent anaemia." Katherine replied and Caroline smiled.

"I'll look into getting that then." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, I think we'll check the internet first." Damon said dryly and Caroline shot him a look.

"Stop being difficult." Caroline muttered and he rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever listen to Katherine. "What else?" She asked Katherine who thought about it.

"Camomile before you go to bed at night will give you a deep and restful sleep so that you're less tired during the day." She said and Bonnie nodded as she knew that already. "That's also full of calcium so it's good for your bones and will help relieve aches and pains because as much as nowadays people always go on about pregnancy being so beautiful, it's really not. It's hard and tiring and painful so anything that will help make things easier will be a relief." Katherine said and Caroline nodded. She _really _appreciated the honesty about it because she kept reading a lot of sugar-coated crap online and she kind of wanted Damon to go away so that she could talk to Katherine more about it all.

"I'll take you to the herb shop I go to, Care." Bonnie said.

"Also, everyone goes on about ginger but you have to make sure it's ginger _root _and not wild ginger because wild ginger causes contractions." Katherine said. "Though, peppermint leaf is better for nausea in my opinion." She said.

"Better than ginger?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, because it not only calms your stomach, it also strengthens your body and acts as a cleanser." Katherine replied. "But you have to be careful with other herbs. There are some that are fantastic and some that will cause serious problems. I can write you a list of what to avoid if you want." She suggested.

"That would be great, thanks." Caroline smiled.

"You know she could be telling you a lot of crap." Damon said to Caroline irritated and Katherine sighed.

"I actually like Caroline so, no, I'm not telling her a lot of crap. But if you don't believe me, then you are more than welcome to check up on anything I say." Katherine said to him and he shot her a look.

"You can't really blame me for being cautious considering you killed her in the past." Damon retorted.

"And I'm sorry for that, but while you were away, I spent some time with Caroline and Bonnie and they both know that I mean them no harm. Bonnie is a witch, Damon, she can sense my intentions." Katherine reminded him.

"That's true." Bonnie agreed and Damon glared at her for siding with Katherine and she just shrugged in response. "Is there anything that you can think of that will help her be less tired?" She asked and Katherine nodded.

"Raw honey." Katherine answered surprising them. "Raw honey in the morning instead of sugar will boost your energy, make you feel good, that will also help with your morning sickness but the biggest benefit is that it's rich in carbohydrates so it'll keep your energy levels high throughout the day." She advised. "I used to have raw honey in warm water when I woke up in the morning then as a sort of 'dessert' I would have that after lunch on bread." Katherine acknowledged.

"Anything to stop me becoming the size of a bus?" Caroline muttered and they all chuckled.

"You're not going to be the size of a bus." Damon said soothingly because she'd repeated that notion frequently.

"If you stick to eating as many natural foods as possible instead of things with preservatives and chemicals, you'll be healthier and you'll gain less weight." Katherine replied. "But the main thing is that even though you're tired, try to do at least a little exercise every day. Even if it's only stretching or going for a walk or something." She said. "Nowadays they have lots of pregnancy exercise classes you can go to."

"I saw that the clinic has ads for pregnancy yoga and stuff like that." Caroline agreed.

"There you go. You might like that as well because you'll be able to talk to other pregnant women." Katherine said.

"Why would she want to talk to other pregnant women?" Stefan asked her confused.

"Because as much as you want to do everything for her, you have no idea how she feels. It might be nice for her to be able to speak to women in similar stages of pregnancy who can relate." Katherine said.

"That's true." Bonnie agreed.

"That would be nice." Caroline smiled.

"Anyway, where do you want to go for dinner?" Damon interrupted to change the subject…

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will have a little conflict starting :) Hope you liked this one. Let me know what you thought if you have a minute :D


	13. Friend

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline went up to his room so that she could drop her stuff in his room as she was staying with him for the evening. As soon as he closed the door he turned to look at her.<p>

"What was all of that about?" Damon questioned her aggravated.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"Katherine. You've been spending time with her?" Damon asked annoyed and Caroline sighed. She took his hand and led him over to his bed and sat down and he reluctantly sat next to her waiting for whatever she was about to say.

"Maybe it's because she's human and has no way to withdraw from her humanity, but Katherine has been really nice to Bonnie and me. We've spent some time with her and I can honestly say that she's really growing on me. Bonnie would be able to feel it if she was being deceptive or had negative intentions but she doesn't." Caroline explained and Damon shot her a look.

"I don't want you spending time with Katherine." Damon declared and Caroline looked like she was trying to word something.

"There's something you really need to grasp." She said to him and he looked at her confused. "You're my boyfriend, you're the father of my future children and you know that I love you..." She said to him. "But you do not get to control me." She informed him with a serious tone and he looked at her surprised.

"I'm not trying to control you." He countered to her just as seriously.

"Yeah, you are." She disagreed. "Last week, I had to make like a hundred posters for the prom and it was Katherine who helped me make them. Katherine spent hours making them with me and she did a great job. She really made an effort. I had to put together like five hundred invitations for the January parents' mixer and it was Katherine that helped me put them all together and write out all the addresses on the envelopes. Today she was trying to help me feel better with the herbs. She's _trying_, Damon." Caroline pushed willing him to understand and he was surprised that Katherine did all of that. "She's not being mean. She's not concocting plans. I think she's come to terms with the fact that Klaus is dead so she has a chance to actually have a life. She's being a friend and honestly? I really wouldn't mind being friends with her. She's been nothing but nice to both Bonnie and me." She elaborated. "I know that you have every reason to hate her and I don't expect you to forgive her or be nice to her or even tolerate her, but you can't get mad at me for giving her a chance." She stated.

"And why not?" He probed irritated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you were given the chance to make up past behaviour by everyone." She responded earnestly and he kind of looked like he'd been slapped. "You tried to kill me. You apologised. I forgave you. We're past it. Katherine apologised too. Why do you get to be forgiven but she doesn't?" Caroline questioned him and he scowled at her.

"Because she's Katherine." Damon retorted in a tone that expressed that it was all the answer that he needed to give.

"More people are afraid of _you _than her, you know." Caroline admitted and he blinked in surprise. "Yet, _you _are now an Original… no, you are _the _Original… and _she _is only human. What harm can she do?" She examined and he didn't say anything. "Is it because she hurt you?" She queried him softly and he looked down at the floor.

"145 years, Caroline. She knew I thought she was in the tomb. She watched me throughout my life. I _hate _her. She will always have that to throw in my face." He muttered quietly and Caroline's heart broke for him at how embarrassed he sounded. She squeezed his hand softly and he looked up at her.

"Then compel her to forget that so that she doesn't. You can't just keep her prisoner in the house and feed on her whenever you want to." She stated.

"Why not?" He asked her sceptically.

"Because you're better than that." Caroline answered softly. "You always will be." She added. "It's her fault, not yours. You are the best thing she will never have. The best revenge is no revenge because it shows that she doesn't matter to you. Every time you lash out at her, it only gives her more power over you because it shows that she hurt you. Don't let her have that power anymore." She lulled and he nodded.

"You're making a lot of sense." He murmured and she smiled.

"Compel her to forget about you waiting for her. Compel her to forget that you loved her. Compel her to think she doesn't matter to you at all. Whatever. Just… let it go, Damon. She doesn't have to have any hold on you anymore." Caroline said soothingly.

"Seeing her makes me feel like an idiot." Damon muttered.

"Well, if she'd been in the tomb and you got her out and you got back together, there would be no twins." Caroline countered and he chuckled and gave her a grin.

"You make a very good point. I… Actually… that's a great point. I'm glad she wasn't in the tomb because then I wouldn't have you and the babies and there's nothing I want more." He confessed sincerely and she smiled.

"You said that everything happens for a reason, right?" She questioned him tenderly and he then leaned over and kissed her. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him back then he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Fine… I'll compel what you said and release her compulsion that keeps her in the house, if you promise that you'll be careful and always remember that she's still _Katherine_." He proposed and she nodded.

"I will." She agreed.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Good because Bonnie and I want to take her shopping tomorrow." Caroline remarked and he deadpanned.

"Oh for God's sake. Are you just substituting Katherine for Elena?" He quizzed her and she giggled.

"If anyone _can't _say anything about substitutions, it's you." She smirked and he chuckled and rolled his eyes at the blunt blonde. "But no. Katherine's far more fun than Elena ever was." Caroline admitted and Damon exhaled in exasperation. He just didn't get why Caroline would want to hang out with the woman who suffocated her with a pillow. "Though, I seriously think that we should arrange it so that she's like Elena's long lost twin or something so that she can come to school with us." She put forward and Damon looked at her sceptically.

"I can't see Katherine wanting to go to school." Damon commented.

"She does, actually. She didn't have schooling when she was growing up. She was taught by her mother how to be a home maker and that's it and she could never stay in one place long enough to do it when she became a vampire." Caroline clarified and Damon looked at her confused.

"Katherine told you about that?" Damon queried her.

"Yeah, we've been talking quite a lot." Caroline settled.

"Does she want to be Elena's long lost twin?" Damon asked and Caroline nodded.

"She does but she thinks you're not going to let her leave the house." Caroline returned and he rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk to Elena about it then." Damon muttered.

"You're going to compel it so that she can do that?" Caroline asked surprised and he sighed.

"Why the hell not? Maybe she'll be less annoying then." He mumbled bothered and Caroline smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>By the time Damon and Caroline got downstairs, Katherine was by herself reading a book.<p>

"Where did Stefan and Bonnie go?" Caroline questioned her as she sat down across from her and Damon went to get himself a drink because he really did not like this compromise one bit. Though – it wasn't really a compromise. Thinking back to their conversation, he went in with an 'I forbid you to spend time with Katherine' resolve and came out of it only making it easier for her _to _spend time with Katherine. He gulped his drink with the realisation that he'd become totally whipped.

"They went out to pick up pizza." Katherine answered.

"Do you really want to do the Elena's long lost twin thing?" Damon asked her and Katherine was visibly surprised.

"What does it matter? You're not going to let me." Katherine responded in a small voice. She'd become a little afraid of Damon in all honesty as he was capable of switching to a dark and dangerous mood in less than a second and Katherine didn't believe for a second that he wouldn't kill her if it suited him to do so.

"I am actually." Damon contradicted and Katherine looked flabbergasted.

"Really? Why?" She asked hesitantly.

"Because I'm here to stay until January and I really don't want to have to be stuck in the house with you all day." Damon bit back aggravated and Caroline shot him a look for being so unpleasant.

"So, Damon's going to compel you ID that'll make you have the same date of birth as Elena. Do you want to go to school with us?" Caroline asked her and she smiled.

"I would but I've never been to school so I won't know how they work." She confessed and Caroline smiled.

"I'll fill you in." Caroline assured.

"I have you to thank for that, don't I?" Katherine asked Caroline delicately.

"It seems Caroline is too nice for her own good." Damon muttered and Caroline smiled.

"Do you want to go shopping with Bonnie and I tomorrow and we'll fill you in on all things 'high school'?" Caroline proposed and Katherine smiled.

"I'd love to." She accepted genuinely. "But I'll have to go get my hair fixed." She said sending a pointed look to Damon who shrugged because he really didn't care.

"There's a salon at the mall we're going to. I'll call them to make an appointment in the morning." Caroline agreed.

"Thanks." Katherine said.

"No problem. We're going over to talk to Elena to tell her about the long lost twin thing then tomorrow Damon will compel you a birth certificate and driving license with Elena's date of birth." Caroline explained.

"That's great." Katherine approved.

"What do you want your name to be?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine Pierce is documented in the founder's archives." Damon commented and Katherine looked surprised.

"Uh… Katherine Flemming?" Katherine tested.

"No. That'll piss Ric off." Damon disagreed and Katherine nodded in understanding.

"What's the story going to be?" Katherine probed.

"That Elena's birth mother kept you and didn't keep her." Damon replied. "But she died so you decided to get to know your sister."

"Nobody knows that Elena's mother was Alaric's wife, right?" Katherine asked for confirmation.

"Right." Caroline agreed.

"So… it can be any name then." Katherine said and they nodded. "Ooh." She smiled and Damon rolled his eyes while Caroline chuckled. "Van Der Caster." She grinned and Caroline giggled.

"That's lame." Damon snorted.

"No, that's way cool. Katherine Van Der Caster. I love it." Caroline approved and Katherine grinned. "Where did you get that?" She queried.

"It's a name I heard a few decades ago in Holland and I loved it." She answered.

"It's great. I'm kind of jealous. I want to change mine now." Caroline admitted amused and Katherine chuckled.

"Write that down or I'll forget it." Damon muttered. He'd planned to put something funny down like 'Katherine Dick' or 'Katherine Hound' or something but seeing Caroline all excited about it showed him if he did that he'd be in the 'bad books' and he really didn't want that.

"You'll have to compel all of her teachers not to ask questions about previous schooling and what she learned there." Caroline said to Damon who nodded.

"Will I be in your classes?" Katherine asked her.

"If you want that. I'll show you the schedule so you can choose what classes you want to be in." Caroline said. "Do you want to be a cheerleader?" She asked and Katherine looked surprised while Damon chuckled.

"Katherine? A cheerleader?" He teased amused.

"It's fun." Caroline shrugged. "And since I won't be in the squad after Christmas break, there'll be a spot open and as Captain, it's my decision who fills the spot." She said.

"Is Bonnie in it?" Katherine asked her.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "Though, she might quit if you don't join." She sighed.

"Why?" Katherine asked surprised.

"She only stayed in it for me because she doesn't like the other girls." Caroline said.

"Why not?" Damon chuckled.

"Because they're stupid airhead cheerleaders." Caroline responded like it was obvious and both Damon and Katherine laughed loudly.

"How can _you _say that? I thought you were all pro-cheerleader?" Damon asked her amused.

"Because I used to _be _one of them so I know the difference now." Caroline said and they both snickered. "Come to practice on Tuesday with Bonnie and me and you can see if you'll be interested. It's good exercise and fun and you get to ogle the football players." Caroline winked and Katherine chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Football players, huh?" Katherine smirked and they laughed. "I haven't gotten any in way too long." She said and Damon made a grossed-out face while Caroline giggled.

"We're going to have to get you on the pill so you don't end up knocked up like me then." Caroline teased.

"You aren't 'knocked up'." Damon said.

"I so _am_." Caroline muttered and he chuckled.

"When are you telling people?" Katherine inquired.

"Not until after prom." Caroline responded. "That's another reason Bonnie and I are going shopping tomorrow. I need to get looser clothes or this will be so obvious to everyone soon." She said and Katherine nodded.

"Don't tell anyone about it." Damon told her.

"You already compelled me not to tell anyone." Katherine pointed out and he rolled his eyes again.

"Also, I was thinking that we should say that we've known you for like a year or something since people will wonder how we know you already." Caroline suggested and she nodded.

"That's fine." Katherine agreed. "I can still live here though, right?" She asked Damon cautiously.

"If you have to." He grumbled.

"Can she decorate a room since she'll be here a while?" Caroline asked him surprising Katherine. Damon didn't want to deny Caroline anything.

"Fine." He said annoyed and Katherine grinned at Caroline.

* * *

><p>To say the least, Elena wasn't happy about it. In all honesty, she was kind of outraged. But when Caroline said to her that Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Caroline were all going to go along with it, Elena didn't have much of a choice but to agree. Caroline filled her in on the details and Elena reluctantly promised to go along with it. She even agreed to be civil to Katherine in school. Caroline told Elena that Katherine was going to the salon to get her hair changed so that they'd look different and Elena was surprised but she thought that it was great that they wouldn't look identical anymore and that made it easier to swallow knowing Katherine wouldn't be impersonating her anymore.<p>

Stefan wasn't exactly thrilled either but he'd secretly kind of been getting along with Katherine and was finding that he was kind of enjoying her company – not that he'd ever tell Damon that – so he reluctantly agreed to the plan too. Bonnie didn't have any problems with the plan as she could sense that Katherine was genuine so she wasn't worried. That, and she'd already talked it over with Caroline and kind of liked Katherine already.

The following morning, Damon went and got her a driver's license and birth certificate then he released the compulsion that made her stay in the house and she went shopping with Caroline and Bonnie. Damon also compelled her to forget about him waiting for her and compelled her to think that he got over her when he turned. She went to the salon first and Bonnie and Caroline got manicures and pedicures while they waited for her. Katherine also opted to change her hair colour a little because she so did _not _want to be confused with Elena _ever_ again. She had her hair coloured a lighter chestnut brown with small highlights and they tidied up her wavy bob and she ended up surprisingly really pleased with the result. Caroline and Bonnie liked it too then the three of them spent the day shopping. Katherine needed to get things for school and Caroline needed bigger clothes as her jeans weren't buttoning anymore. She got herself a few pairs of jeans, dresses, cardigans, sweaters and loose tops that wouldn't show off the changes in her body.

They happened to pass by a fitness place and Caroline had a look over their pregnancy classes. Bonnie offered to attend with her as friends were encouraged to go with the expectant mother so Katherine ended up asking if she could go too. The three of them signed up for prenatal Pilates and prenatal yoga which were one class each per week; Pilates on a Monday and yoga on a Thursday. That worked out well for them with regards to the cheerleading squad as well considering cheerleading was on Tuesdays and Fridays.

They also stopped off at an interior designer's office as Katherine had plenty of money and was so not up for having to paint her room or do any of the work – that amused Caroline and Bonnie to no end – and she made an appointment for them to visit the boarding house on the Monday afternoon as the pregnancy fitness classes weren't starting until the week after. Caroline promised to be there when the designer showed up so that Damon would behave. The three of them sat going through bedroom design books to choose a bedroom and it was eventually Bonnie who found Katherine's bedroom. She'd said she wanted her room themed in purple and Bonnie found it in one of the books. It was feminine with contrasting light purple colours and light and dark furniture. Katherine thought it was perfect though she changed a couple of things then put down a deposit for the room as they had to order the furniture.

After that the girls left to go home. Caroline dropped her things at her mother's house, Bonnie's at her house then the three of them went to the boarding house so that Katherine could drop her shopping bags off. They went inside only to find Stefan and Damon arguing.

"I'm sure you could talk her into it instead." Stefan glared at Damon.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked confused.

"Damon just informed me that he's moving out." Stefan declared infuriated.

"Moving out where?" Katherine asked inquisitively.

"Apparently he bought a bungalow." Stefan muttered.

"Caroline doesn't want to live here, Stefan. Get a grip. You're 163 years old! You don't need to live with your big brother." Damon argued annoyed.

"You bought the house?" Caroline inquired surprised.

"You knew about it?" Stefan asked her shocked but the hurt was evident in his tone.

"Is this just because you wanted to live with the kids?" Damon questioned him irritated.

"Well, yeah! Obviously!" Stefan reacted in exclamation.

"Stefan." Damon said annoyed. "I get that this is a big deal considering we thought we couldn't have kids for a century and a half but if you haven't noticed, you're human." Damon pointed out.

"And?" Stefan tested him annoyed.

"If it's such a big deal, go knock someone up!" Damon exclaimed and Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine chuckled at how ridiculous Damon's reasoning was while Stefan scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are so insensitive sometimes, Damon." Stefan complained and Damon chuckled in disbelief.

"Could you sound more like a jilted housewife?" Damon teased him amused and the girls were trying their best not to laugh at that.

"I just thought that you and I might finally be a family again but as usual you're just a selfish ass who doesn't care about me at all." Stefan glared at him then stomped out of the house through the front door, slamming it behind him and the girls saw the surprised look on Damon's face.

"So… he thinks that just because he's my brother that he gets to parent the twins too?" Damon asked Caroline annoyed.

"I think he just hopes that he'll get to be a part of their lives." Caroline replied softly and Damon sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered then noticed Katherine's hair. "That's weird." He observed and Katherine cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Good weird or bad weird?" She asked.

"You suit it." Damon replied and it was obvious that none of them were anticipating that reaction. "_Anyway_." He said. "You three have been gone all day." He said surprised as it was nearly 6pm and the girls had left at 10am.

"We had fun." Bonnie shrugged and Damon looked at them sceptically.

"We did." Katherine agreed.

"Did you get clothes?" Damon queried Caroline who nodded.

"Yeah, none of the things I got will give away our little double secret." She smirked and he chuckled.

"What else did you do?" He asked as he sat down next to Caroline and pecked her a kiss on the cheek.

"Signed up for pregnancy yoga and Pilates." She replied and he nodded.

"Aren't you tired after being out all day?" He enquired.

"No. We went to this health food restaurant for lunch and I had ricotta with pear and raw honey for dessert and I have to say, I'm not tired at all. I think I'm going to take Katherine's advice and eat it regularly because I feel quite energetic." She acknowledged and he totally didn't want to praise Katherine for that one though he was _so _happy that there was something that could make Caroline feel better.

"You really think it was _just _the honey?" Damon probed doubtfully and she and Katherine rolled their eyes at his inability to just agree that Katherine had been right and Bonnie giggled because she was just so amused.

"You are a stubborn and unreasonable vampire and there's no point in wasting time arguing with you so change the subject." Caroline said to him curtly and they all laughed at that. The more time Katherine spent with the bubbly blonde, the more she liked her. As much as Caroline had 'blonde' moments, she was always ridiculously blunt and ballsy and Katherine really liked that.

"Fine." Damon said amused. "What are you doing tonight?" He queried.

"We're having a girly night." Caroline responded and he looked at her quizically.

"You spent _all day _with them." He pointed out and Bonnie and Katherine laughed at the fact he clearly wanted to spend time with her.

"Yeah, but I kind of hate you today so it's probably better if I hang out with them." Caroline mumbled and Bonnie and Katherine buckled over with laughter at her being so blunt.

"Why?" Damon asked her half staggered half confused.

"Because I swear it feels like someone kicked my chest repeatedly all day, my lower abdomen hurts a lot and it's all your fault." Caroline retorted and the girls laughed while Damon looked at her confused.

"How's it all my fault? You were there too and you participated fully, you know." He pointed out and she scowled at him while Bonnie and Katherine were sniggering at him saying that.

"I don't care. I'm blaming _you_." She said and he chuckled in disbelief.

"Wonderful." He grumbled while Bonnie and Katherine kept laughing.

"Just wait until she's in labour and she'll be _screaming_ how much she hates you instead." Bonnie teased and they all laughed a little at that.

"Isn't there anything you can do to make that better though?" Damon asked Caroline concerned.

"Yeah, we're going down to the big gym at the mall. They have a big Jacuzzi that you can rent out for a couple of hours so we booked it for tonight at 8pm for two hours. The warm water will be soothing." Caroline said and he looked at her sceptically.

"You're going to go sit in a Jacuzzi for two hours with Bonnie and Katherine?" Damon asked her cynically.

"Mmhmm. They're sneaking in champagne." Caroline said and the girls grinned their agreements...

* * *

><p>AN: Katherine's hair style and bedroom design is on my profile if you want to take a look. Reviews?


	14. Confession

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So, it seems FFnet isn't sending out emails for updates and reviews. I will still be updating this every day for the foreseeable future so thank you so much for checking up on the last chapter despite the lack of emails :) I have like 44 chapters of this story written so far and as long as I'm home and not in hospital any time soon, there will be a new update daily. Hope you're all doing great :D

And, yes, Stefan is going a little over the top with the babies but he sees them as his link to getting Damon back permanently as well as the fact he never thought it would happen. He'll calm down a bit once he's had time to process a little :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>After the girls left, Damon thought over everything. It was only the 10th of December so he figured he could fit in some more turnings before Christmas. In all honesty, he was hurt by what Caroline said. Even if it was the hormones, even if she was only joking or being dramatic, telling him – in front of Katherine – that she kind of hated him for getting her pregnant hurt a lot. He'd been trying so hard. He'd been reading up on everything to do with pregnancy in the hope he could help her. He'd found her the best clinic to attend. He was trying to be there for her as much as he could. He'd decided to delay his promise to the witches for her knowing he really needed to continue, but he did it anyway. He wanted nothing more than her to feel good and be happy but clearly it wasn't enough.<p>

It hurt that she didn't want to spend time with him. The night before, they were supposed to go on a date but she opted instead for sitting in the boarding house with Katherine, Stefan and Bonnie then by the time they went to bed, she fell asleep in minutes because she was so tired. He'd barely had a minute alone with her and he knew that the next day she was going to the herb place with Bonnie and Katherine knowing he wasn't invited to do that either. He didn't understand and it made him wonder why he ever bothered trying. Nothing was ever good enough for anyone.

So, he didn't go to her house that night. He didn't call her. He went out and got drunk with Ric instead. The following day, he drove back the rental car to Washington D.C. then booked a flight to Mexico for the coming Monday night. He'd had several phone calls from the vampires he turned regarding their friends and where they were in the world and he already knew of seven ex-vampires living in Mexico so he called them and told them to meet him in Mexico City and to encourage any ex-vampires they knew who were able to get there to be there during the week and he'd turn them.

Damon didn't tell anyone that he was planning to leave again on the Monday. He went to the school on the Monday morning – he hadn't seen Caroline since the Saturday night – and he compelled Katherine into the school. She met him in the office and he found out her classes and teachers then he went round the classrooms before classes started and compelled all the teachers not to ask her about her previous schooling or ask her to explain any of the details regarding her connection to Elena. Katherine had decided to take all of the same classes as Caroline except one, chemistry, which still had Bonnie in it.

Caroline drove Katherine back to the boarding house on the Monday after school and again, Damon wasn't there when they went in. Caroline was really confused as she hadn't seen or heard from him since the Saturday.

"So, how was your first day?" Caroline asked her as they sat on the couches waiting for the designer to show up.

"Really great, actually." Katherine smiled. "I never thought going to high school would be fun but it was." She admitted. "Though, I have to catch up on all of the work I missed. Good thing there's only this week before the winter holidays." She said amused and Caroline giggled.

"Damon didn't compel them to let that slide?" Caroline queried.

"No." Katherine sighed. "He said something like 'you want to go to school, go to school like everyone else'." She muttered and Caroline rolled her eyes. "A guy asked me to the dance on Friday." She informed her and Caroline smiled surprised.

"Who?" Caroline probed.

"Scott Dixon." Katherine replied and Caroline grinned.

"He's hot." Caroline acknowledged. "Did you say yes?"

"I said I'd think about it." Katherine smirked and Caroline snickered.

"Have your eye on anyone else yet?" Caroline inquired.

"You know in the English class? The guy that was at the table behind us with the Metallica t-shirt on?" She asked and Caroline thought about it then chuckled.

"Really?" Caroline asked tickled. "That's Brent Decker."

"What's wrong with him?" Katherine tested sceptically.

"Nothing. I guess he's a bit of a 'bad boy' in comparison to other senior guys. Practically every girl in school has a thing for him or the guy that was sitting next to him, Allan. He's in a band and listens to like heavy metal." Caroline explained amused and Katherine smirked.

"I think that's more my type than jocks." Katherine remarked and Caroline giggled.

"Go for it, then. I'm sure you can seduce a guy just as well as a human as you could as a vampire." Caroline teased and Katherine sniggered.

"Music will no doubt be the key to that guy." She smirked.

"Good thing you like that kind of music." Caroline agreed and Katherine nodded.

"Mmhmm." Katherine granted then there was a knock on the door. She stood up and hurried over to the door only to find the designer there with her assistant.

* * *

><p>Katherine showed the designer up to her room and about ten minutes later, Damon walked in the front door and was surprised to see Caroline there.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked her confused and she was surprised by his question.

"Waiting for you. I haven't seen you since Saturday." She replied.

"Got the impression that you wanted it that way." He shrugged and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Who's upstairs in Katherine's room?"

"She got an interior designer to do her room and today is the first appointment." Caroline answered and he looked at her irked.

"Oh, I see. You're here so that I don't get pissed about it." He said in realisation and she looked a little guilty. "Well, isn't that nice?" He asked her annoyed.

"Damon… what's going on?" Caroline tested.

"Does it matter?" Damon asked her then disappeared up to his room in a blink leaving Caroline really confused. He reappeared only a minute later with a small suitcase.

"What are you doing?" She examined confused.

"I'm flying to Mexico tonight." He stated and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked. "But, I thought you were staying until January?" She asked confused.

"You don't want me around so I might as well get the turnings out of the way." He retorted then turned on his heel and walked out of the house leaving Caroline gaping after him. She was stunned. She ran through the hall and out of the front door after him only to see him putting the bag in the car.

"Damon, wait!" She exclaimed and he looked at her as he closed the trunk.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't understand." She said to him emotionally.

"You said that you hate me for getting you pregnant and since I got back from South America the only time I've spent with you was on the day of the scan when we went to the park then for lunch. What is the point in sticking around for that?" He questioned her and her jaw dropped.

"I don't hate you!" She exclaimed upset.

"You said that. In front of _Katherine_." He said to her and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She felt so bad because she hadn't even considered that it might hurt him and she realised that she had indeed done so.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. My hormones are all over the place. I told my mom I hated her last night as well and Bonnie yesterday afternoon. I swear I didn't mean it." She promised as tears welled in her eyes. Damon started to feel kind of bad.

"I don't know what else you want me to do, Caroline. I literally can't think of anything else to do for you but it's obviously just not enough." He said to her and tears streamed down her face.

"How can you think that? I think you've been amazing." She sobbed because she thought he'd been so incredible with her and she did appreciate it more than she could ever form into words.

"Then what is the problem?" He exclaimed exasperated.

"What do you mean?" She sniffed.

"You said that you wanted to hang out and get to know each other and take things slowly." He reminded her and she looked at him confused.

"I've seen you every day except for yesterday." She sniffled.

"Yeah, with Bonnie, Stefan and now Katherine. The only time I've had with you alone is at night to sleep. I don't _want _to spend time with Katherine. I don't give a rat's ass about spending time with Bonnie. I don't need to see my brother all day every day. I'm not suddenly different just because I want to be with _you_." He exclaimed annoyed and she sobbed and wiped her eyes. "I understand that you're a very social person and you like seeing all of them all the time but I'm not like that." He declared.

"So why didn't you say anything before?" She sobbed. "You're just leaving me when you didn't even say anything?" She asked and Damon sighed. She had a point.

"I can't do it, Caroline." He admitted seriously. "I am who I am. I'm 165 years old. It's way too late to change me."

"I don't want to change you." She sobbed.

"Then why don't you want any time with just me?" He prodded. "Why do you keep making excuses to avoid spending time alone with me? Don't think I haven't noticed you doing that." He said and she sobbed.

"Because I'm just waiting for you to realise that I'm not enough for you." She confessed and Damon kind of felt like he'd been slapped – as that was exactly how he'd been feeling. "Every time I spend time with you alone I fall for you more and I'm just trying to limit that." She admitted as she wiped her face and he felt _so _bad.

"Well, that's ridiculous." Damon professed and she shot him an irritated look.

"Why's it ridiculous?" She asked him annoyed.

"Because I love you already." He responded and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She gasped.

"Why do you think I've been so upset for the last two days?" He questioned her. "I thought that I was just realising that I'm in love with you and you were just realising that you aren't." He disclosed and she stared at him in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Caroline asked him shocked.

"No." He said.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm going to love you until the end of time so you're just being an idiot." She stated annoyed and his stomach fluttered like mad at what she said.

"Really?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes at his jackass expression.

"Go to Mexico. You're annoying." She muttered aggravated then turned around and started to walk back to the house and he chuckled at what she said then vampire sped in front of her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She reluctantly hugged him back because she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry for being a dick." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you." She countered.

"I love you." He said and her stomach fluttered.

"I love you too." She replied and he grinned into her neck. "Are you still going?" She asked softly.

"I have to. I arranged to meet a whole bunch of ex-vampires tomorrow night." He explained.

"Can't you change your flight to the morning then?" She complained and he was surprised.

"Why?" He asked.

"You just told me that you love me. I'm kind of sapped out now and I want you to stay." She stated and he chuckled at her choice of words.

"Alright. I'll call and change my flight." He said and her stomach fluttered. "On the condition that you're not allowed to leave my room until the morning." He teased and she giggled.

"What about food?" She asked him pleased.

"I'll get food." He responded.

"Fine." She agreed amused and he smirked. "I need to go get a change of clothes for the morning."

"I'll go. What do you want to wear?" He asked her.

"No idea. Just pick me up and flash us over there." She smirked and he laughed at her bossing him around.

"Fine." He granted then picked her up and ran them to her mother's house.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the boarding house, the designer was gone and Katherine was in the living room with Stefan and Bonnie when Damon walked in – still carrying Caroline bridal style.<p>

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her concerned but before Caroline could reply...

"Barbie is unavailable for all of your pointless social chitchat tonight." Damon quipped then blurred upstairs with her and they laughed understanding that he wanted her to himself.

"That's funny." Katherine said amused. "Damon has it bad for Blondie." She smirked and Stefan and Bonnie snickered.

"He so does." Stefan agreed entertained.

* * *

><p>Damon put Caroline on his bed and she was amused but also all butterflies over the fact he'd just done that. He lay down beside her then pulled her into him and she cuddled into his side.<p>

"You like the snuggles now, don't you?" She asked him amused and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked her with a smirk ignoring her question and she giggled knowing he totally did like the snuggles.

"Hmm… chicken teriyaki with vegetable noodles and fried rice." She grinned.

"Okay." He agreed amused.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked him and he smirked at her choice of words then rolled on his side and kissed her cheek.

"Something blonde and sexy." He purred kissing down her neck and she looked at him sceptically.

"Think that would be safe what with the babies and everything?" She asked him and he looked at her confused then chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Not that kind of eating." He smirked and she looked confused then blushed scarlet which made him crack up into laughter. "Aww… so shy. When did you get shy? I've done that to you plenty of times." He pointed out amused.

"Yeah, when I'm too horny to think straight. We don't sit and talk about it though." She said dryly and he sniggered. He ran his hand down her thigh then moved one of her legs towards him opening her up. He kissed her neck and jaw then her lips just as his hand went up her skirt and his finger brushed down her underwear and she gasped into his mouth. He pulled her underwear down her legs in one quick move then ran his finger lazily up and down her core.

"We should talk about it." He mumbled into her mouth.

"Why?" She asked as she gasped just as he gently pushed his middle finger into her then thrust in and out slowly.

"Because I love tasting you." He said seductively just as another one of his fingers circled her clit and she moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. "So can I taste you or what?" He whispered against her skin as he kissed down her neck and she moaned when he increased the stimulation of his fingers to thrusting with his middle and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"If you want." She whispered back and Damon needed no encouragement whatsoever. He kissed down her body, being careful to avoid her breasts knowing they were sensitive, he held her hand with his free hand and she interlaced their fingers and her stomach fluttered a little at him doing that. He positioned himself between her legs then stuck his head under her skirt and replaced his thumb with his tongue and Caroline moaned softly as he trailed his tongue over her sensitive flesh. He thrust in and out of her with his middle finger while he continued swirling his tongue against her.

As much as it felt amazing, Caroline couldn't help focusing on the fact that Damon's thumb on the hand that held hers was moving softly against her hand because it was so affectionate and it was little things like that that proved he had feelings for her. Lying there, her thoughts wandered to the fact that only six weeks earlier, she'd been a vampire dying of a wolf bite and she'd confessed her feelings to him – at the time she could never have imagined that telling him the truth would be the way to get what she wanted most. Yet there she lay in bed with him as his girlfriend, who he loved, carrying his kids, he'd bought the house on her mother's street so that she could still be close to home, so that they could live together and raise their kids... Caroline really couldn't imagine ever wanting anything more than she wanted him. And now she had him. She was so happy.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, Damon called for a Chinese delivery and went downstairs to get it when it arrived. Caroline changed into her pyjamas while he did that and he came back up with plates, drinks and the food. They sat on his bed eating the food – Damon always ate with her so she wouldn't have to eat alone – when Damon had a thought.<p>

"You know the interior designer Katherine got?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "She any good?"

"Yeah, we went through her portfolios and her idea books and she's amazing. I like her work because she's not into clutter. She's very into making simple beautiful and I like that." Caroline enlightened and he nodded.

"Because the décor in the house is awful so if you want to get an interior designer to change it, that would be better." He commented and she looked at him surprised.

"You want me involved in that?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"Obviously." He stated. "I mean I'd rather our bedroom in it isn't super girly but…" He shrugged amused and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I saw her couple's bedrooms and I'm sure there's some kind of compromise available." Caroline stated with amusement.

"Like what?" He pushed and she thought about it.

"She's into colour themes and using different shades of a colour to accent the room instead of tons of different colours." Caroline said. "So what kind of colour would you find acceptable?" She queried amused and he laughed at her expression.

"Whatever. Just not super girly." He declared and she smiled.

"I actually saw one earlier that I would choose if I was doing it for myself." She said and he nodded for her to continue. "It's themed in cream, black and silver. Cream carpeted floors, black gloss furniture with silver accents and cream and black walls." She clarified and he looked surprised.

"Really? You would choose that?" He tested doubtfully and she nodded.

"I loved it. Do you like the sound of that?" She asked.

"I do, actually." He agreed. "But I'd rather have wooden floors." He detailed. "You have to think about the fact we'll have two little trouble makers running around and a cream carpet will be hell to keep clean." He said pleased and she laughed.

"I didn't think of that." She agreed amused. "A wooden floor would be easier to clean." She agreed and he nodded. "Twins." She said amused. "I can't believe we're having _twins_." She said and he cracked up. "Not just _a _son or daughter… _children_." She said and he laughed.

"Could be worse." He declared deviously.

"How?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"They could have been identical." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Oh, god. Could you imagine? That would have been a nightmare." She affirmed and he chuckled.

"Or it could have been triplets." He teased and she laughed.

"Could you imagine Stefan?" Caroline asked amused and Damon guffawed.

"Three boys." He smirked. "If it had been triplets, I would so have just given Stefan one of them." He said and she laughed.

"Totally." She agreed tickled. "It would have been like 'here, take one and shut up about it'." She smirked.

"Exactly." He laughed…

* * *

><p>AN: I can't believe this story is almost at 200 reviews already! That's so amazing, guys 'n' gals! Thanks so much :D Let me know what you think of the chapter if you have a minute :)


	15. Bad Boy

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter continues right where the last one left off. Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"How long do you have to go to Mexico for?" Caroline asked Damon softly.<p>

"I can come back at the end of the week." He replied.

"There's the dance on Friday." She reminded him and he looked at her entertained.

"Are you asking me to be your date to it?" He teased and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She agreed amused and he kissed her lips.

"Alright, I'll be back for it." He said with a smirk. "How did Katherine being at school go?" He inquired.

"Really well. She's the talk of the place, obviously, but I overheard a few people saying that they already like her more than Elena." Caroline revealed tickled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she was really nice to everyone and she's confident and isn't all broody like Elena is so she's far more instantly likeable." Caroline answered and Damon saw that she had a point.

"Did she behave?" He tested.

"Yeah. I was kind of surprised but she took the classes seriously and paid attention and asked questions and she was visibly interested in the subjects." She informed and he looked surprised.

"Maybe she does really just want to live her life now." He commented and she nodded.

"I think she does." Caroline agreed. "I was kind of surprised that she stuck by Bonnie and me all day. I kind of figured she'd go make friends with other people and ditch us but she didn't."

"How did Elena act around her?" Damon questioned.

"Elena and Matt sat with us at lunch and Elena was barely being civil though Katherine was being nice to her and thanked her for going along with the story but Elena was just like 'didn't have much of a choice in the matter' instead of just biting her tongue." Caroline replied annoyed and Damon chuckled.

"Can't you see her point though?" Damon asked her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline probed.

"She's being forced to have a 'twin sister' that everybody already likes more than her who repeatedly caused trouble by impersonating her among plenty of other things like compelling Jenna to stab herself. You and Bonnie have been spending time with Katherine and not Elena as well." He pointed out and Caroline shrugged.

"Katherine's being nice to us and Elena isn't so I really don't give a crap." She admitted and Damon chuckled.

"Is Stefan going to that dance on Friday?" Damon queried.

"Yeah, he's going with Bonnie." Caroline confirmed and Damon looked surprised.

"Is something going on with them?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't think so. They've just become like really good friends. I think it's because I ditch them for you so they've been left alone a lot." She said and he smirked at her saying that.

"Is Katherine going to the dance?" He enquired.

"Yeah. She's already been asked to go by one of the football players." Caroline replied pleased and he sniggered.

"Is she?" He asked.

"She told him she'd think about it. She already has her eye on someone else." She revealed amused and he chuckled.

"Who's that?" He questioned entertained.

"The school bad boy. He's always getting in trouble and he goes to school on a motorbike." She informed and he laughed.

"She _would _want _that _guy." He remarked amused.

"Don't know what _you're _talking about. You're like the baddest of all the bad boys." She pointed out and he snickered.

"What?" He asked tickled.

"If you were in high school, you'd be the bad boy of the school. Maybe the state." She teased and he shook with laughter.

"That's terrible." He jibed.

"Still _true_." She pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm so going to drive you to school in the morning." He taunted.

"Why?" She giggled as she normally went with Stefan.

"Because then they'll all think that you spent the night with me and you'll be the school bad girl." He teased and she sniggered.

"I'm knocked up. I _am _the school bad girl." She quipped and he laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Damon was highly entertained by the whole 'bad boy' thing so he decided to totally play it up when he took her to school the following morning. He thought it would be funny. He wore dark jeans, his black boots, a tight black fitted Jon Varvatos t-shirt, his leather jacket, he gelled his hair so it was a little spiky then popped his Ray Ban's on before he made his way downstairs where Caroline was waiting. He was taking her for breakfast before school started since she wouldn't see him for a couple of days. He went down and found Caroline sitting on the couch across from Stefan and Katherine who were munching on French toast. They looked up at him and Stefan saw both Caroline and Katherine's jaws drop involuntarily at the sight of him and he couldn't help a snigger at his brother's antics.<p>

"Ready?" Damon smirked at Caroline – he'd of course noticed her reaction.

"Damn, Damon. You look _hot_." Katherine whistled and they chortled.

"You're so _not _going to Mexico dressed like that." Caroline muttered and they all laughed.

"Why's that?" Damon asked mischievously – he knew of course. There was a reason he was 'cocky much'.

"You're totally doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Caroline examined cocking an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"What's going on?" Stefan sniggered.

"I made the mistake of telling Damon that he was a total bad boy so he plans to take me to school and embarrass me so everyone thinks I'm a total harlot." Caroline muttered and they laughed.

"A harlot? And we're supposed to be the ones from a different century." Katherine quipped and the brothers snickered in agreement.

"I'm not going to embarrass you." Damon countered mischievously.

"No, you just want to showcase that I'm a bad girl. Newsflash, Damon: I've killed people and I'm knocked up. _Already _a very bad girl." Caroline pointed and the other three laughed.

"Ah, but they don't know that." Damon smirked.

"Besides, you'll never be worse than Katherine, don't worry." Stefan said to her amused while Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm behaving." Katherine interjected.

"True, but you've still slept with and killed like a million people." Stefan pointed out and she shrugged.

"What do you think I should have been doing for 500 years? Knitting?" Katherine asked him and they chuckled.

"Anyway, shall we?" Damon asked Caroline deviously.

"See you at school." Caroline grumbled and the other two laughed while she walked out with Damon.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Stefan were highly entertained by Damon's antics so they stood in the courtyard of the school with Bonnie – they'd filled her in and she thought it was funny – waiting for them to show up. Damon's car drew up and they noticed several people looking in that direction as Damon's car stood out from the other cars. He got out of the driver's seat – still with the sunglasses – and walked around to Caroline's side and just as she got out and closed the door, he gently pushed her up against the side of the car and crashed his lips to hers. She couldn't really help responding because he ignited such a fire in her. Stefan, Katherine and Bonnie were shaking with laughter because <em>everyone <em>was staring at the spectacle Damon was making. He kissed down her cheek then whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, beautiful." He said and she was blinking for coherence.

"Uhuh." She managed to get out and he chuckled.

"Now, get to class, young lady." He smirked stepping back from her. She shot him a kind of half glare which made him laugh a little so when she turned to walk away from him he gently smacked her ass and that made Stefan, Katherine and Bonnie buckle over with laughter because they saw the hateful look she shot him but he just pushed his sunglasses down a little and winked at her which made her roll her eyes as she hurried over to her laughing friends. Damon hopped back into his car then drove out of the parking lot like a madman on purpose just so he looked as 'bad' as he was acting. He was highly amused because he noticed _everyone _watching.

"That was hilarious." Katherine guffawed and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's an ass." Caroline muttered then walked past them into the school and they followed her but couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Katherine was delighted during English class because she and Caroline were partnered up with Brent Decker and the guy sitting next to him, Allan something - Katherine wasn't listening. They talked about the project then while they read through the excerpt, Brent had one earphone in and Katherine focused her hearing, as well as she could as a human, then smirked. She recognised the song instantly but she figured that she had to start the conversation somehow.<p>

"What are you listening to?" Katherine queried him and he looked at her sceptically.

"I doubt you've ever heard of them." Brent commented and Caroline was trying not to all out _smirk _at Katherine starting to chat up the guy.

"Try me." Katherine countered with a smile.

"Lamb of God." He replied and she nodded.

"What song?" She asked curiously.

"Omerta." He answered and she smirked.

"'Ashes of the Wake'." She said the album name with approval. "I preferred 'Sacrament'." She said and he blinked in surprise.

"You like Lamb?" He asked amazed and she nodded. Caroline was amused by his expression as he'd clearly thought 'just another popular girl into Britney Spears' then his attitude changed completely.

"They're one of the better new American metal bands but I'm more into the classics like Pantera and Machine Head." Katherine remarked absently as she looked down at her notepad – playing it totally aloof and the guy grinned at her. The other guy looked really interested in the new development too and Caroline was trying not to laugh at the fact that only a couple of words totally had them both eating out of Katherine's hand.

"Awesome. I love them both." Brent said. "Down?" He asked her.

"Decent, but not quite Pantera." Katherine simpered. "You know, I know Phil Anselmo." She commented and Brent and Allan's eyes bugged.

"No way!" Allan gasped and she smirked.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"How?" Brent asked shocked.

"Family friend." She lied.

"That's cool." Brent smirked at her. "What other stuff do you listen to?" He enquired.

"I like a lot of nu-metal like Korn and Slipknot to the more kind of epic metal like Dream Theatre and Dragonforce then alternative metal like Deftones and Alice In Chains… just depends really." Katherine answered and both guys were grinning at her. "I've been educating Caroline in all things metal." She said nudging the blonde softly and Caroline chuckled.

"That's true." Caroline agreed.

"Aren't you more the Lady Gaga type?" Allan questioned teasingly and Caroline smirked.

"That's kind of judgemental of you, don't you think?" Caroline jibed and Katherine laughed at the blonde being blunt.

"Well, did you like any of it?" Brent asked her with a smirk.

"She liked the older stuff like Metallica, Sabbath and early Nine Inch Nails better than like Lamb of God." Katherine responded knowing that Caroline wouldn't remember the band names and they looked surprised.

"No, I liked Korn too." Caroline countered. "And… crap. What was that other band called? The Brazilian one?" She queried and Katherine chuckled.

"Sepultura." Katherine reminded her.

"Right. Them." Caroline agreed and the boys looked surprised.

"You liked them?" Brent asked her sceptically.

"Just because I'm a blonde cheerleader doesn't mean I'm a bubble-gum princess." Caroline commented and they chuckled as did Katherine.

"Duly noted, Miss Forbes." Brent apologised amused by her bluntness.

"Aren't you in a band?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"Yeah." Brent agreed.

"Do you ever do gigs?" Caroline probed.

"We have one on Saturday, actually." Allan agreed.

"We should go. See if they're any good." Katherine suggested to Caroline who smirked at her knowing what she was doing. Brent dug into his pocket then pulled out a ticket book and tore two off for them and handed them to the girls.

"You should." Brent grinned at them.

"Though, it's at an over 21 club." Allan commented and they both snickered like it was ridiculous.

"That's not a problem." Katherine shot down and the boys looked surprised.

"You have IDs?" Allan asked doubtfully.

"Several." Caroline replied amused and they chuckled. It was obvious that they hadn't expected that though they were both interested in talking to the two of them now. Katherine thought Brent was just _so _hot. She couldn't wait to have her way with him – and she _would_.

"Think Bonnie will want to go?" Katherine tested Caroline who giggled.

"No. Bonnie _is _a bubble-gum princess." Caroline revealed and the three of them laughed. "You heard her reaction when you put that CD on in the car." Caroline reminded her amused and Katherine giggled.

"That was funny." Katherine remarked.

"What CD was it?" Allan smirked.

"Mudvayne." Katherine replied and they chuckled.

"And what did she say?" Brent asked entertained.

"That it sounded like someone banging pots together next to a dying cat." Katherine said and the two guys shook with laughter at that.

"That's hilarious." Allan guffawed.

"Are you going to the party in the woods on Friday?" Brent asked. "Or are you going to that awful school dance?"

"I'll have you know that I planned that awful school dance." Caroline pointed out and Katherine laughed as did the boys.

"Sorry." He smirked at her.

"So you're too cool to go to a dance?" Caroline asked him.

"I just think the party in the woods would be more fun." He responded amused by her bluntness again.

"We're going to the dance." Katherine revealed.

"Why?" Allan asked her with a small laugh.

"I've never been to a high school dance before." She confessed surprising them. "So, I want to go." She shrugged.

"We haven't been either." Allan countered amused.

"Then how do you know that they're awful?" Caroline asked them curtly and they chuckled.

"A hunch?" Brent teased.

"Care knows the DJ, you know." Katherine said and Caroline was mildly surprised at Katherine using her pet name but it made her happy too because they really _were _getting along well. "I'm sure she could talk him into playing some good music."

"I'll go if you'll be my date." Brent said to Katherine with a smirk and Caroline wanted to laugh at how Katherine got _exactly _what she wanted.

"I'll think about it." Katherine commented mischievously.

"Ooh, burn, dude." Allan said to Brent teasingly and Caroline giggled.

"Who else asked you?" Brent asked her undeterred and Katherine smiled coyly.

"Perceptive." Katherine commented.

"Scott and Derek." Caroline responded.

"Hmm." Brent said amused. "Jocks, huh? Yeah, you should definitely go with me." He said quipped and they snickered.

"Is that so? Why you?" Katherine questioned and Caroline chuckled at Katherine loving the attention.

"Because I'll make it fun." He winked at her and the girls and Allan sniggered.

"If you promise not to be boring, I'll go with you." Katherine teased and he smiled.

"I promise." He agreed and she shrugged.

"Alright then. You have yourself a date." Katherine approved and he smirked.

"Excellent." He said pleased.

"Are you living with Elena?" Allan inquired.

"No, I live at the Salvatore Boarding House." Katherine disagreed surprising them.

"Aren't you dating Stefan's older brother?" Brent asked Caroline who nodded.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"So you live with your friend's boyfriend?" Brent teased Katherine and she tittered at the fact he'd probably be kind of horrified if he knew the truth.

"The house is huge. My room's on the opposite side of the house from his. Thankfully." Katherine winked at Caroline who rolled her eyes while the boys laughed.

"Is Bonnie dating Stefan?" Allan asked nosily as the whole school was gossiping about it and they both chuckled.

"We don't think so." Katherine revealed tickled.

"But we're not sure. They spend an awful lot of time together." Caroline added amused.

"And they're going to the dance together." Katherine pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think that's just a 'we might as well' kind of thing." Caroline remarked and they snickered.

"Are you dragging Damon?" Katherine queried and Caroline sniggered.

"He wasn't happy about it until I told him what we're wearing. Then he seemed kind of up for it." Caroline responded jokingly and Katherine laughed.

"Typical." Katherine jibed.

"And what would that be?" Brent probed mischievously.

"We're dressing up as naughty Miss Santas." Katherine smirked and both boys' eyes widened.

"You should have started the 'going to the dance' talk with _that_." Brent quipped and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Katherine and Caroline were sitting with Bonnie and Stefan when a guy wandered over to the table.<p>

"Hey, Katherine?" He asked and Katherine looked.

"Hi, Ben." She smiled.

"Do you have a date for the dance already?" He asked her.

"I do, actually." She confirmed and he smirked.

"Maybe next time then." He winked at her then left and both Stefan and Bonnie looked at her.

"You picked one?" Bonnie examined and both she and Caroline giggled.

"She's going with Brent." Caroline confirmed amused and Bonnie's jaw dropped and Stefan chuckled in disbelief as Katherine had said the night before that she wanted to go with Brent.

"You got _Brent Decker_ to ask you to a dance? He _never _goes to them." Bonnie commented shocked and they laughed.

"I learned a lot about how to get the impossible today." Caroline teased playfully nudging Katherine who snickered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The Allan guy was practically drooling all over you." Katherine commented and Bonnie looked shocked while Caroline looked confused.

"No, he wasn't." Caroline disagreed as she really hadn't noticed that at all.

"Yeah, he really was. He looked so disappointed when you confirmed that you're dating Damon." Katherine teased.

"Oh my God… Dump Damon and go with Allan! He's _so_ hot!" Bonnie exclaimed and Katherine and Caroline shook with laughter at _Bonnie _saying something like that. They laughed even harder at the annoyed expression on Stefan's face.

"Are you joking?" Caroline giggled.

"Allan Dubois, Caroline. He's… _wow_." Bonnie said and they kept laughing because Stefan looked even more pissed.

"Does that annoy you, Stefan?" Caroline badgered and Katherine was practically falling over with laughter at the blunt blonde.

"Does what annoy me?" Stefan tested schooling his features.

"That Bonnie thinks Allan's hot?" Caroline mocked and he shot her a look.

"No, of course not." Stefan disagreed and Katherine and Caroline were full on laughing again.

"Sure." Katherine said amused.

"We believe you." Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :) I'm going to put pictures of Allan and Brent on my profile because they'll be in the story a lot so you can check out the links there.


	16. Naughty Miss Santa

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed Damon being 'bad boy' Damon again :) That was fun for me to write. By the way, if you ever think of a scene you think would be funny or something you'd like to see happen, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it ;) Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to <strong>_**BigTimeGleekBTR**_** for being my 200****th**** reviewer! Thank you so much for all of your reviews :) **

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and Caroline had been grumpy all day. Damon was supposed to come back the night before but he got held up and told her that he'd be back as soon as he could. So she was grumpy. She missed him. And her hormones were at an all-time high and it was driving her nuts. She was walking out towards the car park with Katherine when they were intercepted by Brent and Allan. Katherine and Caroline had spent the past few days getting to know them and they were getting along really well. Katherine only liked him more and Caroline <em>finally <em>noticed Allan gawking at her after Brent pointed it out to her – not that she cared about that as she only had eyes for a blue-eyed vampire.

"Hey, where am I picking you up tonight?" Brent asked Katherine with a smirk and she shot him a teasing look.

"If you think I'm getting on that motorcycle in a Miss Santa dress in Virginia in the middle of December then you're insane." Katherine quipped and the boys chortled. Caroline thought it was funny but she was being a grump so she didn't laugh.

"Then what do you suggest?" Brent questioned her amused.

"Just come to the boarding house and we can all go together." Caroline grumped and Katherine giggled.

"You aren't going to be any fun tonight, are you?" Katherine teased her.

"Am so." Caroline muttered and Katherine and the boys chuckled at her foul mood.

"What's wrong?" Brent inquired because he'd never seen Caroline be anything _other _than happy and bubbly.

"Damon's in Mexico for business and he was supposed to be back last night but he got held up and he's not going to be back today." Katherine explained to them amused.

"So you're upset that he's missing the dance?" Allan asked her.

"No, I don't give a crap about that." Caroline muttered and they all snickered in surprise as they thought it was about the dance.

"Then what?" Katherine probed with a smirk.

"Though, if he misses prom I'll kick his ass." Caroline murmured and they laughed loudly.

"Then what?" Katherine nudged her amused knowing it would be funny because the blonde was only getting blunter every day she knew her.

"I need to get laid." Caroline grumbled and the three of them howled with laughter at her hitting out with that.

"He's only been gone since Tuesday morning." Katherine pointed out amused.

"Hello? Upside of having a boyfriend is sex on tap." Caroline remarked aggravated and the three of them shook with laughter as they walked out of the school into the courtyard.

"Must be important if he's missing the Miss Santa outfit." Brent commented amused and Caroline scowled at him.

"Must be nice being a guy." Caroline retorted annoyed and they chuckled.

"Why?" Katherine giggled. But before she could answer, Stefan appeared with Bonnie.

"Hey, ready to go?" Stefan queried with a smile.

"Might as well." Caroline answered still in her little bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked her concerned.

"What's wrong is that I'm going to kick your brother's ass." Caroline snapped and Katherine, Brent and Allan were full on laughing again.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because she's horny as hell." Katherine revealed as she giggled and that only made Bonnie and Stefan crack up in amusement as well.

"You know what? You can all just bite me." Caroline mumbled annoyed crossing her arms over her chest and they kept laughing. "Have you talked to the jackass?" She queried Stefan who was chuckling.

"Yeah, he thinks he'll be back tomorrow." Stefan responded and Caroline scowled at him.

"Allan, want to go to the dance with me? I'm so not going stag." Caroline informed and they all snickered. Bonnie was full on _grinning _at Caroline for that one and Katherine smirked when she noticed the witch's expression.

"I'd love to." Allan simpered.

"I'll be in a better mood later. I swear." Caroline promised and they chuckled.

"Won't your boyfriend be pissed at that?" Brent asked her amused.

"I don't give a crap." Caroline replied annoyed and they were all laughing again.

* * *

><p>They arranged that Brent and Allan were to come over to the boarding house at 7pm so they could have a drink before they left for the dance in cabs. Damon called while Caroline was in the front seat and Stefan was driving them to the boarding house to get ready.<p>

"What?" Caroline answered the phone annoyed and the others were trying not to laugh.

"_Are you pissed at me?_" He inquired because of the way she answered the phone.

"Yes." Caroline replied.

"_Why? Because of the dance?_" He chuckled.

"No, you ass!" She said and they sniggered at her hormones making her be in such a foul mood. "Because _your_ children are causing my hormones to go through the roof and I swear to god I'm like the horny monster!" Caroline exclaimed aggravated and the other three were in hysterics as was Damon.

"_The horny monster?_" Damon laughed loudly.

"And I thought going without as a vampire was bad but this…" Caroline muttered and they laughed.

"_Cold shower. That'll help._" He remarked amused.

"It better." Caroline grumbled.

"_You're still going to the dance though, right?_" He queried with a snicker.

"Yeah, I'm going with Allan." She agreed and there was silence both in the car and from Damon.

"_What?_" He asked in disbelief and they all heard him say it as he'd said it just a _tad _too loud.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're in Mexico and I'm not going stag when everyone else has a date so you can just deal with it." Caroline commented annoyed and the other three shook with silent laughter knowing Damon would be _pissed_.

"_You can't go on a date with another guy, Caroline._" Damon cautioned irritated.

"It's not a _date_, Damon." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Brent wanted him to go anyway so we're both not going with anyone and we're going together so that we don't look totally pathetic." She placated and the others were highly amused.

"_That's not really the point._" He countered.

"Well, Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine will be there. It's not like we'll be _alone_." She stated exasperated.

"_You're still going as his __**date**__._" He pointed out with frustration evident in his voice.

"And?" Caroline pushed.

"_You __**just **__said that you're totally horny and now you're telling me that you're going out with some guy?_" He examined her in disbelief.

"Is that what this is about?" She giggled.

"_It's not funny._" His tone indicating that he was anything but pleased.

"Maybe Bonnie will swap me then." Caroline smirked and they chuckled.

"_What?_" Damon asked confused.

"Then it would be Stefan instead. Though… He doesn't like to dance." Caroline remarked in afterthought and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"_That's not any better._" Damon grumbled.

"Eww!" Caroline squealed. "No offense, Stefan." She added and Katherine and Bonnie buckled over with laughter while Stefan shot her a look.

"_WAIT JUST A MINUTE._" Damon yelled and they all heard it.

"What now?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"_Is Allan the one Stefan told me has been drooling all over you all week?_" Damon questioned infuriated and he'd asked loudly so they all heard him.

"You told him that?" Caroline whisper-shouted at Stefan covering the phone.

"_Vampire hearing._" Damon reminded her snarkily and Bonnie and Katherine could barely contain their giggles because it was so funny.

"He wasn't _drooling_ over me." Caroline muttered with an eye roll.

"_What the hell are you wearing to this dance?_" Damon pushed verging on losing his temper.

"I already told you. The Miss Santa outfit." Caroline responded and there was silence.

"_Are you out of your mind?_" Damon yelled.

"What? Bonnie and Katherine are wearing Miss Santa outfits too. It's not just me." Caroline appeased.

"_You can't go out with this drooling guy in __**that**__!_" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can and I'm going to." Caroline countered.

"_No._" Damon disagreed and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"No?" She asked in disbelief. "You are not the boss of me, you ass!" She exclaimed annoyed and the other three were trying not to howl with laughter. They were highly amused at her totally sticking up to Damon like that. "If you hadn't arranged this Mexico thing in a little temper tantrum, it wouldn't be happening but I worked really hard to put this dance together and I'm going and I'm sure as hell not going by myself so you can just bite me." She rambled frustrated then hung up. "Ass." She said aggravated and the other three laughed.

"You know Damon is going to be like a fiend, right?" Stefan advised her sceptically.

"He's making a big deal out of nothing. It's a _dance_, for God's sake. It's not like I'm going to a God damn orgy with the guy." Caroline murmured to herself and they chuckled.

"Wouldn't you be pissed if Damon went to a dance with another girl?" Stefan questioned her.

"If I totally ditched him when he worked really hard to put a dance together then he could go with whoever the hell he wanted to because it would be _my _fault for ditching him." Caroline disagreed and they snickered at her reasoning.

"Yeah, but if it _actually _happened, you'd be _pissed_." Bonnie pointed out amused.

"No, I wouldn't. Whatever." Caroline said flippantly.

"Why's there no cheerleading practice today?" Katherine queried her curiously.

"Because of the dance." Caroline answered. "Can't believe Tuesday was my last practice ever." She commented sadly.

"Who are you making Captain?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I'm not." Caroline countered. "I'm still going to be Captain but I just won't be taking part in the physical part of it." She added. "Are you staying, Bon?"

"Are you?" Bonnie asked Katherine who nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun." She smiled.

"Cool, I'll stay too then." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine had showers then got ready together in Katherine's room. Katherine had never done the girly 'getting ready' together thing before and she found that she really enjoyed it. She was loving having real friends. She was thoroughly enjoying just being a normal girl for once. She knew she definitely wanted to be a vampire again but she was happy being human for a little while too as she was having fun. They got dressed up in their different Miss Santa outfits then headed downstairs to the living room just after 7pm. They were surprised to see that Brent and Allan were already in the living room with Stefan. All three guys were a little wide eyed at the sight of the three girls in the sexy outfits.<p>

"Wow. You three look great." Stefan smiled.

"Stefan. That's not the right tie." Caroline pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"But the one you got me is lame." Stefan complained and they all guffawed at his whiney tone.

"No, it isn't. It's festive." Caroline grinned and they chuckled.

"Fine." Stefan muttered then hurried back upstairs.

"Hey." Katherine smiled at the two guys.

"Hey, you look amazing." Brent smirked at her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Champagne, beer or whiskey?" She asked them pointing to the table where there were different bottles.

"What's this?" Brent enquired picking up a glass bottle.

"It's sparkling apple juice." Caroline answered.

"Why do you have that?" Brent asked confused.

"I'm taking medication for migraines and it can't be mixed with alcohol." Caroline replied and he nodded in understanding. Caroline poured herself a glass of the apple juice into a champagne flute while Katherine and Bonnie got stuck into the champagne and Brent had a beer then Stefan reappeared with his festive Santa tie.

"Are you happy now?" Stefan asked Caroline and they all chortled at the sight of him in a black suit, black shirt and a red and white Santa tie.

"Very." Caroline smiled. "Though, you kind of look like you're going to Santa's funeral." She commented meaning all the black and they laughed.

"You're so blunt." Brent said amused.

"You haven't heard anything yet." Katherine agreed with a giggle and Stefan and Bonnie chuckled in agreement.

"That's true." Bonnie approved.

"I thought you liked the black suit and shirt." Stefan commented to Caroline.

"I did… but it really doesn't work with the tie. Go put a white shirt on." Caroline instructed and they laughed at her bossing him around.

"Fine." Stefan muttered then turned on his heel and went back upstairs and the others sniggered.

"Why's he doing it?" Allan asked amused.

"Because he knows better than to argue." Caroline shrugged then took a sip and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They left the boarding house in two cabs just before eight and went to the dance. The girls went in on the arms of their respective 'dates' and they spotted Elena and Matt on the other side of the dance looking a little wide eyed and it was for four reasons. One, Katherine was included in their little Miss Santa dress up. Two, Bonnie was on Stefan's arm. Three, Caroline was on someone's arm other than Damon's. Four, Katherine and Caroline were there with Brent Decker and Allan Dubois – the guys that all the girls in school wanted to go out with but never got to because they weren't interested in the girls at school usually. Practically everyone at the dance was looking at them but they ignored it.<p>

"Think we made an impression." Katherine whispered to Caroline who giggled.

"Isn't that the point?" Caroline asked her amused and she laughed. Elena went straight over to them and she looked furious.

"Can I speak to you two for a second?" She requested to Caroline and Bonnie annoyed and they shrugged and followed her away from Stefan, Katherine and the two guys.

"What?" Bonnie asked her bored.

"What the hell?" Elena probed the two of them infuriated.

"You'll have to be more specific." Caroline quipped and Bonnie snickered.

"You don't want to be friends with _me_ but you're now friends with Katherine?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"If you haven't noticed, we've been hanging out in school with Katherine all week. It's not a shock." Caroline reminded her.

"Look, Elena." Bonnie interjected with irritation. "Care and I want to have fun tonight and I'm so not in the mood for your crap. So, go back to Matt and enjoy yourself. We're busy." Bonnie stated then took Caroline's arm and led her away from Elena whose jaw was dropped. They went back over to the others.

"What was that about?" Stefan queried them concerned.

"Just Elena trying to make everything about her." Caroline jibed and Stefan and Katherine sniggered.

"You don't get along with Elena?" Brent inquired Katherine curiously.

"No. She's not pleased to have a sister." Katherine replied because it was half true.

"That sucks." Brent commented.

"It's okay, though. I got to meet Bonnie and Caroline." Katherine smiled and Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan were a little surprised at her saying something so nice but the girls smiled pleased that they really were becoming friends.

* * *

><p>Just after 9.30pm, Caroline had convinced the DJ to play a slow song by a Swedish metal band, In Flames, called 'Come Clarity' and she was dancing with Allan while Katherine danced with Brent. Stefan happened to be facing the entrance to the dance… and in walked Damon.<p>

Stefan's eyes widened a little in surprise which in turn made Bonnie turn around and look and she looked really surprised to see Damon. Damon looked around the dance and spotted Caroline dancing with Allan and his eyes narrowed and he looked visibly furious. He walked right up to them and Stefan sighed knowing it wasn't going to go well. Caroline's back was to Damon but Allan noticed him and he looked surprised.

Katherine noticed and she chuckled then nudged Brent to look and he saw a _pissed _looking Damon heading over to Caroline and Allan and he was pretty amused too. Brent had after all called it on the fact the boyfriend would be pissed. Elena noticed Damon come in too and she saw his annoyed expression and she watched with extreme curiosity as nobody had explained to her what was going on with Damon and Caroline.

"You can buzz off now." Caroline heard and she turned around in surprise and saw Damon standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring at Allan. Allan chuckled knowing the guy had clearly gotten a flight straight back from Mexico for it and he was impressed. He realised that Damon clearly loved Caroline if he would do something like that… _That_… and Damon kind of scared the crap out of Allan, not that he would admit that to anyone. Allan just sensed that Damon was a guy not to be messed with.

"Thank you for the dance, Caroline." Allan said to her with a grin then he wandered over to Stefan and Bonnie amused while Caroline looked at Damon curiously. He still looked seriously pissed.

"I missed you." Caroline grinned and Damon's expression turned to confusion then his jaw dropped in realisation.

"You… you did that on purpose." Damon said to her shocked and she smiled at him deviously.

"Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?" Caroline teased.

"You _knew _I'd come back!" He exclaimed dazed that she'd totally manipulated him like that and she giggled.

"I told you that I was a horny monster today." She reminded Damon with a smirk and he laughed in disbelief.

"You minx!" He stated shocked and she twittered. "You're so getting punished for this." He smirked and she bit her lip with a grin as she put her arms around his neck.

"You promise?" She teased and he chuckled at her naughty face.

"You can bet your sexy little ass on it." He mockingly warned her. She leaned up to whisper in his ear with a cheeky expression on her face.

"Do you like my little dress?" She whispered seductively and he moaned a little involuntarily because _hell yeah _he liked the sexy dress.

"You have no idea." He mumbled.

"Would you like to know the best part?" She whispered as he pulled her closer.

"What?" He asked unevenly.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered and he groaned.

"Jesus." He muttered and she giggled.

"Aren't you glad you came back?" She questioned with a sexy smile.

"God, yes." He groaned and she smirked. She grabbed his hand then towed him across the dance. She had a look around and saw only Stefan, Bonnie, Brent and Katherine watching them and she pulled Damon into the janitor's closet.

Stefan, Bonnie, Brent and Katherine buckled over with laughter at that. Brent had put Caroline in a stereotype previously as a typical 'popular' girl but the more he knew her, the more he saw just how wrong and judgemental he'd been to form an opinion on her without knowing her first.

The little group couldn't _believe _what Caroline was clearly about to do with Damon in the janitor's closet at the high school dance…

* * *

><p>AN: The miss Santa outfits are on my profile :) Let me know what you thought of the chapter, the next one will be Damon and Caroline in the closet ;)


	17. Satisfied

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I saw the trailer for next week's episode and I have to just ask : Why the _hell _are the Salvatores telling everyone that they have the stakes? Has nobody learned anything about _everyone _knowing a plan? Especially Elena? They're going to _tell _her that? They are so unbelievably stupid to trust her after her epic fail with Elijah. Ugh.

Anyway, sorry this update is late today.

This chapter is dedicated to **Fury Empire **for putting a huge grin on my face. Thank you so much for reading :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>Caroline shut the door and locked it then forcefully pushed Damon up against the wall and crashed her lips to his. Damon was shocked at her being so aggressive but he hardened immediately because it was <em>so <em>hot. Her hands gripped his sides as she pushed herself flush against him and he groaned in pleasure at her being so hot for him. His hands slipped up the skirt of her dress and he grabbed her ass cheeks and moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her bare skin. He moved one hand around her front between her legs and his fingers entered her and he gasped in disbelief.

"God, you're _soaking_ wet." He mumbled shocked.

"You're all I've thought about all day." She mumbled back and that only made his cock harder if that were possible. She was _that _wet at the thought of _him_. Caroline's hands flew down to the buttons on his jeans and she unbuttoned them practically at vampire speed, she was that eager. Her hand dipped into his boxers and she grabbed his rock hard cock and pumped him while his fingers teased her clit and he moaned at the sensation. "I need you now." She said then before Damon could even register, she pushed him down to the ground and he landed on his back.

He was shocked that a human could take him down like that but before he could comment, Caroline straddled him and pushed herself down on his cock and he groaned at how wet and tight she was around him. Damon couldn't get over how _hot _this was. She was normally quite shy and reserved when they had sex but _this _Caroline was blowing his mind. She rolled her hips and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, thank God." She muttered at finally getting what she'd been craving all day and he chuckled. She bounced up and down on him and he grabbed her hips and moved her faster and faster and it wasn't long before she was shaking with need and she bit her lip so hard when she came to stop herself from calling out that she drew blood on her lip. She slumped down on top of him and kissed him not realising the blood that had formed on her lip. Damon was so _ridiculously _turned on that he had no control over his face when the blood hit his tongue. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her hard and pounded into her hard and Caroline was full on moaning in pleasure at finally getting royally fucked like she'd been wanting all day.

Damon pulled up to look at her and Caroline was visibly surprised to see his vampire face on display. Damon was confused as to her surprised face then his tongue grazed over one of his fangs and he was surprised that he hadn't even noticed that his face had changed. He was shocked then when Caroline tilted her head to the right baring her neck to him. His inner monster was pushing him to feed and he was trying to supress it… but he couldn't.

Caroline quivered underneath him as her orgasm built up again and just as she clamped down around him, Damon bit into her neck and she saw stars. She'd forgotten how _incredible _it felt to be bitten just at the pinnacle of an orgasm. Damon registered somewhere in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be feeding from her but he forgot why for a minute while his orgasm took control over his mind and he fed from her. When he was finished he slumped down on top of her and lazily licked the wound on her neck and he continued to pant for unnecessary breath because _oh dear God _that was incredible.

"Jesus Christ, Caroline." He muttered and she smiled pleased. She saw the pure satisfaction all over his face and that made her so happy – she hadn't seen that look on his face for a very long time.

"_That _was exactly what I needed." She quipped and he laughed a little… then he realised he had just fed on her. He fed on her… while she was pregnant.

"I… I fed on you." He gasped in shock.

"I know." She replied amused.

"You're pregnant." He reminded her and she looked surprised.

"Oh… crap. I… Can't believe I forgot." She mumbled. "It's fine. I feel fine. You didn't take more than like two mouthfuls." She reassured and he looked at her sceptically.

"You really think that's okay?" He tested worriedly.

"The doctor probably takes about the same for my blood tests. I don't think it's a big deal." She said. "Besides, I started those herbs and I can't remember which one but one of them has a high iron level so it'll replenish quickly. No worries." She smiled.

"Take some blood." He requested about to bite into his wrist but she stopped him.

"I want it from there." She smirked tapping his neck and he looked at her amused. He hadn't let someone feed from his neck since he was human.

"Why?" He queried.

"Because in my brain I'm still a vampire and the wrist blows." She teased and he laughed because that was highly amusing.

"Fine." He smirked. He ran his fingernail roughly against his neck creating a small wound. Caroline leaned up, latched on immediately and drank down his blood. Damon moaned a little in pleasure at the feeling of her drawing his life force out into her. Caroline pulled away after about a mouthful and she watched his skin heal with a smile. She was still on the ground underneath him and she ran her hand softly down the side of his face as she gazed into his eyes.

"I really do adore you, you know." She whispered fondly and his stomach was all butterflies. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He said and she smiled against his mouth and kissed him back.

"This was fun." She remarked motioning to the janitor's closet and he chuckled.

"Fun? Are you joking?" He questioned her mockingly.

"What would you call it?" She asked him with a smirk.

"How about the best sex I've ever had?" He winked and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked wide eyed and he snickered.

"Hell yes." He nodded like it was totally obvious and she grinned.

"You liked being totally pushed around, didn't you?" She teased and he laughed.

"You being forceful _was _ridiculously hot." He smirked.

"I'll remember that." She winked at him and he chuckled at her cheeky expression. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She inquired and he looked at her like 'duh'.

"Obviously." He snarked and she giggled.

"Good. I plan to jump you again as soon as we get there." She informed him and he sniggered.

"Is this the hormones?" He examined pleased, as there had been a few times he'd tried it on with her and she was too tired or sore to do anything and he was never going to push her… so he was definitely looking forward to whenever the 'horny monster' would reappear in future.

"Mmhmm. I think we should take full advantage while it lasts." She smirked and he smiled deviously.

"I like that idea." He agreed then kissed her and she giggled against his mouth. "But…" He interjected then his face was a little worried. "Was I too rough there?" He tested and she shook her head.

"No, not at all. I probably couldn't take it that hard _every _time but I promise that I'll tell you if it's ever too much for me." She promised sincerely and he nodded. "You lost it for a minute, didn't you?" She inquired with a smirk and he looked a little worried.

"You saw that, huh?" Damon grimaced.

"Don't worry, Damon. I have a trick up my sleeve if you ever go too far." She winked and him and he looked at her curiously.

"What trick would stop a vampire feeding?" He probed her sceptically. She reached up his shirt with her hand and tickled his underarm and he flinched back about a foot away from her and she giggled.

"You're ridiculously ticklish." She teased and he laughed in surprise.

"You're really starting to know me." He observed in realisation and she smiled.

"Doesn't freak you out as much as you thought it would, does it?" She jested and he smirked.

"No." He answered then she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"We should probably get out of the janitor's closet considering I could get expelled from school for this." She advised amused and he laughed. He climbed off of her then pulled her to her feet while he buttoned his jeans back up and Caroline brushed herself down. She turned to look at him then. "Do I look like I've just been fucked in a closet?" She asked him and he laughed loudly at her blunt question.

"Kind of." He admitted with amusement and she snickered and rolled her eyes. Damon fixed her dress for her and tucked her hair back into place and fixed her Santa hat. "That's better."

"Thanks. You look first in case there's a teacher outside the door." She instructed and he sniggered at her bossing him around. He unlocked the door and poked his head out only to find Ric a short distance away from the door. He looked around and noticed nobody watching so he grabbed Caroline's hand and walked over to Ric.

"You could get expelled for that." Ric warned Caroline seriously and they both snickered.

"One time thing." Caroline promised and he rolled his eyes.

"Just go back to the dance and behave." Ric muttered and they chuckled then wandered over to the punch bowl and Damon took a sip first.

"There's alcohol in that." Damon remarked and she rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful." She murmured. Damon looked at the girl behind the table serving the punch. He stared her in the eyes, allowing his pupils to dilate.

"Give me a glass of juice that you are sure has no alcohol in it." Damon compelled her. The girl reached back into a box and grabbed a juice carton then opened it and poured it into a cup and handed it to him. "Thanks." He smirked at her then handed the glass to Caroline. Caroline interlaced their fingers then they went over to where Stefan stood with Katherine, Bonnie and Brent. Caroline noticed that Allan was dancing with a girl from her Geography class. The four of them looked at Damon and Caroline amused.

"You two are terrible." Katherine smirked at them and they glanced at each other with matching Cheshire grins.

"Have no idea what you're talking about, Kat." Caroline quipped mockingly and they laughed.

"That better now?" Katherine questioned her teasingly and she giggled.

"_So _much better." Caroline agreed and they all howled with laughter at the blunt blonde while Damon smirked at her amused.

"You told everyone that you were horny?" Damon asked her entertained and the group chortled.

"I think her words were, she needed to get laid and she was going to kick your ass because the point of a boyfriend is sex on tap." Katherine repeated and they all laughed loudly – including Damon.

"That's funny." Damon stated then he noticed his little brother. "What the hell are you wearing?" He surveyed motioning to the tie and they all snickered while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Your girlfriend made me." Stefan complained dryly and Damon chuckled.

"I was just trying to get you into the festive spirit." Caroline chirped. "I got you one too." She said to Damon who smirked at her.

"You even _try_ to make me wear that tie and I'll toss your designer shoes in the creek." Damon warned her jokingly and she scowled at him while Katherine, Brent and Stefan laughed.

"You toss my shoes in the creek and I swear to god I will cover your car in glitter nail polish." She warned and he shot her a look while the other three laughed loudly at her counter-threat. Brent was impressed that Caroline _never _backed down.

"You okay?" Brent queried Caroline concerned.

"What do you mean?" Caroline tested confused.

"You have blood on your neck. Looks like you cut it on something." Brent observed pointing to the small healing wound and Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine _glared _at Damon all at once making him look a little guilty.

"Oh, yeah. Just a scratch. Closet was dark." Caroline teased and Brent chuckled at her cheeky expression.

"The punch any good?" Katherine questioned hoping Brent would…

"Want a glass?" Brent asked her.

"Sure." Katherine smiled and he nodded then left them and went over to the punch bowl.

"You bit her?" Stefan hissed at his brother when Brent was out of ear shot.

"None of your business." Caroline warned Stefan.

"She's pregnant!" Katherine reminded Damon irritated.

"I know... I didn't mean to." Damon muttered.

"You lost control?" Stefan asked him in disbelief as Damon _never _lost control.

"Thank you all for being concerned but this discussion stops _now_." Caroline said icily.

"Caroline…"

"No, Stefan." Caroline warned. "Change the subject." She said annoyed. "Want to dance?" She asked Damon who nodded then she led him out onto the dance floor while Katherine, Stefan and Bonnie glanced at each other concerned.

* * *

><p>Damon was quiet while they danced.<p>

"What's wrong?" Caroline queried him with a frown.

"They're right." Damon replied ashamed and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you full on _fed _on me, Damon. It was just a sex bite. And if you remember, I let you. It's not like you did it against my will." She pointed out and he frowned.

"But _why _did you let me? During sex I can't deny the temptation if you let me." He reminded her and she smiled.

"Because it makes it so much better for you. You might not believe it, but it makes it better for me too." She confessed surprising him. "I'm _technically_ human again but being a vampire changed me. I wanted it, so don't feel any guilt over this, okay?" She said to him sweetly.

"But I _did _lose control for a second." He admitted and Caroline heard the shame in his tone.

"It's hardly surprising." She remarked. "We haven't had _that _kind of sex before. It appealed to the darker part of your nature. Stop worrying so much."

"But I'm worried that I somehow hurt you… what if the babies…" He trailed off and she saw the concern on his face.

"The babies are fine. Trust me." She soothed.

"How could you know that?" He asked her seriously.

"Because if something's wrong, you feel it. I feel perfectly fine. I have no peculiar aches or symptoms. You healed me seconds after you took the small bit of blood. Actually, come with me." She smiled then took his hand and walked him out of the gym where the dance was being held. They went into the hallway in the school and Caroline pulled her phone out.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her confused.

"Can you keep your hearing focused in case anyone's coming?" She requested curiously and he nodded confused. She dialled the number and held the phone to her ear.

"_Welcome to The Maternity Clinic. Press one for the 24 hour hotline. Press two for an emergency…_" Caroline pressed one and Damon finally understood what she was doing.

"_Good evening, The Maternity Clinic hotline, my name is Nurse Ford, how can I help you?_" A woman answered.

"Hi, I'm a patient at the clinic and I have a question." Caroline said.

"_Can I take your name, please?_" She asked kindly.

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline replied and seconds later the woman replied.

"_How can I help you, Caroline?_" Nurse Ford enquired.

"This might be a silly question but I was cooking and I accidentally cut my hand. I'm totally fine and I stopped the bleeding and I patched it up. That blood loss couldn't affect my pregnancy, could it?" Caroline examined.

"_How much blood would you say you lost?_" The nurse queried.

"Hmm… probably about a cup?" Caroline guessed.

"_No, you should be absolutely fine. Do you feel any different?_" She asked.

"No, not at all." Caroline reassured. "I'm only calling because my boyfriend is worried." She revealed and the nurse chuckled.

"_It's sweet that he's worried but if you feel fine then it's unlikely that there would be any problem. You'll bleed more in a situation like that because there is more blood in your body due to your pregnancy. If you notice any changes in how you feel then don't hesitate to drop by._" The nurse advised.

"I will, thank you." Caroline said.

"_Is there anything else I can help you with?_" She asked.

"No, that's great. Thank you so much." Caroline responded.

"_You're welcome. Have a nice evening._" She said.

"Thanks. You too." Caroline said then hung up. "See? Nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"You do realise that the nurse probably wrote down in your file that you called about a cut on your hand." Damon pointed out.

"So?" Caroline probed.

"You don't have a cut on your hand." Damon remarked deadpan like it was so obvious and Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll cut my hand on Tuesday and put a band aid on it. No big deal." She countered amused. "When we go in for the scan on Tuesday, you should compel Dr Newbury and find out how much blood I can lose without it being a problem." She stated and he looked at her confused.

"Why?" He tested.

"So you know how much you can take." She answered and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief and she looked at him confused.

"You said it was the best ever. That's clearly partially to do with the fact that you bit me. So if it's safe to do it occasionally then what's the problem?" She asked him.

"How are you so okay with that?" Damon questioned her muddled and she looked at him sadly.

"Because since you turned back into a vampire, that time in the closet, was the first time you looked satisfied." Caroline admitted and his jaw dropped. "I can't keep up with you. I'm human and fragile and I can't satisfy you." She said as her eyes welled with tears. "You touch me like I'm going to break because I'm pregnant and I can see that it doesn't do it for you so the biting makes it better." She said and Damon felt so bad.

"It _does_ do it for me. I love having sex with you." He disagreed.

"But be honest, tonight is the first time you've been sexually satisfied with me since you turned." She countered and Damon knew that she was right even if that didn't matter to him. It truly wasn't important and it hadn't crossed his mind before she said it.

"Caroline, you haven't felt well and you have aches and pains and I'm not going to just jump you whenever I feel like it and add to your discomfort because that's not what being with you is about." He explained seriously.

"That's not what I said." She countered as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"What's this really about?" He probed softly as she let out a sniffle.

"I miss being a vampire." She sobbed. "I hate being human. It's so crap. It's even worse because these hormones are making me insane and I feel like crap all the time and the _only_ time I feel good now is when I'm with you because you make all of the crap I feel disappear." She confessed and he hugged her tightly.

"What can I do?" He asked her holding her tightly.

"Stop acting like I'm made of glass." She replied and he took a kind of deep breath because he knew that she meant in bed.

"But I could hurt you. Really hurt you if I'm not careful." He cautioned gently willing her to see his point.

"You didn't hurt me in the closet." She countered and thinking back, he had been kind of rough. Much rougher than he had been since they got together. Damon wanted to do anything that she wanted but he also knew just how badly he could physically harm her if he didn't keep his strength in check.

"Then we can test it out." He compromised reluctantly and she pulled back to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked for clarification.

"The next time that we have sex, I'll slowly build it up and you can tell me when it gets to the point that it's enough, so that I know what I can do in future." He explained candidly and she thought about that.

"Alright." She agreed. "And the biting?" She examined. He looked like he was about to argue with her about that but she glared at him so he rolled his eyes in defeat.

"I'll compel the doctor and we can see what she says." He muttered. "But if this is just about _me _then I don't need…"

"It's not." Caroline cut him off. "It might make me a weirdo but I think blood sharing is very intimate and I like it." She admitted and he sighed because he thought that too though _he _was a vampire so _obviously _he thought that.

"The others will give us crap for this." Damon cautioned hoping that it would change her mind. He really didn't mind if they had the sweet lovey-dovey gentle sex because he just wanted to be with her, regardless of what his base instincts craved.

"First of all, it's none of their business what we do when we're alone and second, how are they going to know?" She asked and he chuckled in disbelief. "Anyway, can we go? They're all going to the party in the woods."

"You don't want to go?" He inquired.

"No, do you?" She queried and he snickered.

"Nope." He smirked. "Did you bring a jacket?"

"No." She replied and he shot her a look.

"It's freezing outside, Blondie. You shouldn't be going out without a jacket." He chastised and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, mom." She snarked and he chuckled at her giving him attitude.

"I just don't want you to get sick, my darling." He commented giving her a small kiss. Damon took his leather jacket off then put it around her shoulders and she smiled at him being sweet as she stuck her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks." She said and he kissed her cheek then put his arm around her and they left and went out to his car.

* * *

><p>Truthfully, Caroline was tired, but she didn't want to lose Damon. She was sure he'd get bored of her. She'd spent the last couple of days without him and all she'd done was think about the fact she'd almost lost him because <em>he <em>was doing all the work and she was taking him for granted. So she'd decided that when he came back, she would try extra hard to appreciate him and make him happy – but the problem was that she wasn't a vampire anymore. She knew Damon was a very sexual person and she was so worried that he'd look elsewhere if she couldn't keep up.

She didn't know that Damon wouldn't do that. She didn't know that he wanted _her_… not just sex with her. She didn't know that it didn't matter to him, that he only wanted her to be safe and healthy. She didn't know that she was all he thought about. She didn't know that he worried about her all day and that leaving her to go do the turnings left him sleepless and slightly out of his mind because he was so frustrated that he couldn't be there for her every minute of the day. She didn't know that when he told her he loved her, he meant it completely…

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you think? Let me know and for all of you that read the update every day, I need your help.

I want baby name ideas. I noticed that I've reused names in some of my fics and I don't want to do that with the twins. So, give me names and why please :D

I'd like something interesting, maybe with a nice meaning behind it and as always they will both have at least one middle name so there's a good chance it'll be included :)

I'd also love to hear it if anyone has any ideas for any scenes you'd like to see. I got a brilliant suggestion from **Matt-On-Matt **and I'm going to write that in.


	18. Bruises

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks so much to those of you who suggested names! That was great! I've written them all out and made a list and I'm deliberating at the moment, you'll soon find out once I've decided anyway :D

**Fury Empire**: Thank you so much for the meanings and the little stories. I've never been so enthralled by a review before and it totally makes me want to use one of the names. I'd originally been thinking more along the lines of Italian names but you've made me really want to put in Irish names :) So, I'm going to think it over and try to maybe get a mix. I might put it into the story that Caroline is from Irish descent or something. I don't know yet. I'll figure it out.

Damonsexybeast: No, I haven't decided on the names yet. I really haven't. Ön magyar?

**Oh, and if you have a second, check out '**Damon and Rebekah A Love Story' by spiritedghost. I'm doing the beta on that story and you should check it out if you're Damon/Rebekah inclined in any way. There's also Elena bashing and Klaroline in it so it's an all-rounder ;)****

****Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>Caroline changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom down the hall from Damon's room – she refused to go to the bathroom in his bathroom because he'd hear it. Damon found that highly amusing but he didn't push her on it knowing it embarrassed her. She went down to his room and he was already under the covers with the TV on watching the news. Caroline got in beside him and she lay down and stared at the ceiling. She was willing herself to stay alert and energetic. She'd even scoffed down a chocolate bar in the bathroom in the hopes the sugar content would keep her energised for a while.<p>

"You alright?" Damon questioned her.

"Of course." She smiled, though Damon could sense that something was off.

"Are you sure?" He verified and she nodded then rolled on top of him and kissed him. "What are you doing?" He asked her amused.

"I told you earlier." She reminded him and he smirked for a moment before he felt again that she was being weird.

"Aren't you tired?" He queried her softly.

"No." She replied annoyed and he gathered that she wanted him to stop babying her… So he kissed her back and pulled her closer then she rolled them over so that he was on top. She wasn't in the mood but she was willing herself to be in the mood for him. She ran her hands down his sides and up his t-shirt to touch the skin on his back. She'd secretly lubricated herself already in the bathroom so that he wouldn't notice that she wasn't _actually _turned on. She wasn't turned on but she did love the closeness to him so she wasn't doing it for an orgasm, she was doing it because it was the closest she ever got to him. It was the intimacy that she wanted. She pushed up his shirt because she wanted to see his sexy body and he pulled it over his head then kept kissing her.

Damon thought that she was acting weird but if she didn't want to talk about it, there wasn't really much he could do about it. It crossed his mind for a second to compel her to find out the real problem but he knew that she would be furious and hurt if he compelled her, especially given their history. Caroline lightly scratched down his back with her nails and he shuddered against her and kissed her a little more passionately than he was before as he was being all soft and sweet and that's not what she wanted. She wanted him to be _Damon_ and stop with the 'making love' crap that they'd been doing because she thought it wasn't enough for him – that, and she liked it rough.

His hands found their way to her sleep shorts and he started to pull them down and she lifted her hips so that they would come off more easily. He kissed down her neck and she knew that he was on his way down her body and she couldn't allow that because then he'd know that she was using a lubricant and she felt a mild panic at that. She grabbed his shoulders causing him to look up at her curiously and she shook her head and motioned for him to come back up. He looked a little confused but she kissed him again before he could ask a bunch of questions about it. Caroline pushed his boxers down past his hips and he kicked them off and she pulled him in close to her and lifted her legs a little bit.

"Already?" He asked her confused as they normally had quite a bit of foreplay before and he hadn't touched her yet. She just nodded and kissed him to distract him and there was no blood in his brain for him to really think it all over yet. He lined himself up against her and was a little confused as to how she could be so wet when she didn't _seem _turned on but just as he was about to ask, she did that swirl thing with her tongue in his mouth and he forgot all about his questions and eased in slowly anyway. Caroline moved her hips against him as he did so and he moaned in pleasure. He kept his thrusts slow and Caroline felt really frustrated at the fact he clearly hadn't listened to her at all. She honestly felt like asking everyone if she'd turned into a porcelain ornament without her noticing as everyone was treating her like she was fragile. It was driving her nuts.

Damon heard a tiny sigh of annoyance escape her lips. It was so quiet that he'd barely heard it and he kind of gathered what it was about so he went a little harder and a little faster and she moaned a little in pleasure so he knew that it had been for that reason. He was just worried about her. She was acting kind of strangely and he didn't understand why all of a sudden she wanted it hard and fast with bites when it hadn't been like that between them the whole time they'd been together.

Sure, he'd gone a tiny bit faster and harder but Caroline knew he was still majorly holding himself back. She figured that she was going to have to appeal to the dark part of him if she was going to get what she wanted. She kissed him passionately then bit his lip and he groaned a little in pleasure and she noticed he went a little harder when she did that. She kissed and bit down his neck then bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and Damon felt himself coming undone. She dug her fingernails into his skin and clawed down his back as she continued to bite his neck and shoulders and he had to stop himself from releasing a small growl because the inner vampire was taking over without him being able to stop it. She slammed her hips back against him every time he thrust while also tightening her muscles around him and Damon was seeing stars. It was incredible.

Caroline realised that he was finally really pounding into her. She thought that maybe she was a little bit crazy because now she was finally turned on. Damon heard the loud moans spilling from her lips and he felt the difference in her – she was finally enjoying it. He could tell when they started that she wasn't really enjoying it but him going fast and hard and really slamming into her was doing it for her – that kind of shocked him in all honesty because he wasn't really holding back much anymore. She'd unlocked the monster within him with all of her scratching and biting and he couldn't lock the monster away again.

Damon wasn't in control of his own body anymore and he moved one hand up and held her arms down above her head and kissed her hard and she was in so much pleasure. His other hand grabbed at one of her legs and hitched it up over his shoulder and he held her thigh so that he could go deeper and she moaned _loudly _at how amazing it felt. Damon wasn't thinking anymore. He was in pure instinct mode. Caroline saw his face change and she smiled involuntarily because she loved his vampire face. She was so turned on by his true face that her orgasm hit and she clamped down on him _hard_ which made him growl and his hand moved to grab one side of her neck and he bit down on the other side just as the _most _earth shattering orgasm ever hit him. His whole body thrummed with pleasure. When he finally finished he slumped down on top of her then rolled to her side. Caroline pulled the covers up over them then cuddled into his side and passed out. Damon was so _spent _that he passed out too before his brain could start working again.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes fluttered open just as the sun was peeking into his room through the window. His body literally felt <em>incredible<em>… he was so gratified. He wasn't sure he'd ever woken up in the morning without an erection before but that morning, he _wasn't _horny because he was truly sexually satisfied… then the memories of the night before flooded back to him and he felt true _panic_. He looked down at the arm that was over his stomach and he saw large purple bruises all over her arm and he felt like he was going to be sick. His gaze followed up her arm and there were bruises on her shoulders and a vicious bite mark on her neck and her skin was paler than usual. Damon's eyes pricked with tears at what he'd done to her as he truly hadn't mean to hurt her.

"Caroline?" He gasped worriedly as he rolled her off of him. He needed to see what else he'd done in his vampiric state. He saw the other side of her neck and there were finger bruises all up her neck, her lower lip was bruised, there was a finger bruise on her cheek, her other arm practically had hand prints all over it. He moved the covers down and saw that there were bruises on her hip on one side. Her top hadn't come off so he couldn't see if there was anything there. He pulled the covers down further and saw that one of her thighs had hand print bruises. Damon was certain that Caroline was never going to speak to him again when she got sight of what he'd accidentally done to her. "Caroline, wake up." He said seriously and her eyes fluttered open and she saw him sitting up with a broken expression on his face. Only then did she realise that the covers were down.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a yawn.

"I… I…" He stuttered as his eyes watered and she felt really confused then she tried to sit up and her body was stiff and sore and she groaned a little. She then noticed her arms and saw the bruises all over them and she was startled.

"Huh." She said surprised. "That explains the stiffness." She quipped amused and Damon looked at her wide eyed for her totally indifferent attitude. He'd expected her to wake up, see them then run away screaming from him.

"You're covered in bruises." He admitted to her emotionally.

"Pitfall of being human. Happens." She shrugged and his jaw dropped.

"I don't think you quite understand… You look like you've been beaten up." He remarked earnestly and she sighed. She grabbed his hand then pulled him down to her and put her arms around his neck then hugged him tightly.

"I did it on purpose, Damon. It's not your fault, it's mine." She confessed softly looking into his eyes and he stared at her in disbelief.

"You did _what_? I could have killed you!" He glared at her. Damon thought she was insane to have _purposely _invoked his inner vampire to come out – though it made some semblance of sense as he couldn't really remember how it happened in the first place.

"Will you stop with the brooding? It was _amazing_. I know that you thought it was amazing too." She pointed out to him with a smile and he scowled at her.

"That isn't the point." He said annoyed.

"Tell me how it felt." She requested softly.

"You have a gaping bite wound on your neck." He stated grimly ignoring what she said and she shot him a look.

"How was it?" She pushed.

"It doesn't matter." He dismissed with a serious edge to his tone.

"Damon." She said just as seriously. "I want to know." She countered and he made a really annoyed facial expression at her.

"Incredible. Mind blowing. I saw stars. Best physical feeling ever imaginable. Is that what you want to hear? That doing that to you felt amazing for me?" He snapped at her.

"Then why are you so mad?" She examined him confused. "It was the best ever for me too. Why are you ruining it?" She questioned and he gaped at her.

"Because I physically harmed you!" He exclaimed. "You look like you were totally abused for Christ's sake." He said seriously.

"Then give me some blood and it'll go away. Problem solved." She shrugged. Damon felt so confused and worried and shocked and upset and he didn't understand how to get it through to her. He scratched a wound on the side of his neck and Caroline leaned forward and drank down his blood.

"Take a lot." He instructed and Caroline felt like rolling her eyes at him being dramatic. She drank down several mouthfuls of his blood then pulled away. Damon saw her neck wound healing instantly and her colour was getting a little better.

"Please don't make a big deal out of this. I've always bruised like a peach. Plenty of humans give each other finger bruises during sex too. It's really not a big deal. You wouldn't even have noticed if I'd had blood last night but we both passed out. They'll all be gone soon enough." She reassured him while touching his face softly with her palm.

"We can't do that again." He warned her and she saw that he was going to be all weird with her now and that made her really sad and frustrated. She thought the night before was the most mind-blowing and incredible experience of her life and she was so disappointed that he wasn't revelling in it the way she was and wanted him to.

Caroline rolled over on the bed then stood up. Internally, she felt kind of like she'd been split open but she refused to let it show at all because that would only prove his point. She picked up her overnight bag and pulled on her pyjama bottoms then left his room without a word which really confused him. He heard her walk down to the bathroom that she always used and she went inside. She had a quick shower then got dressed and when she walked back into Damon's room he was kind of shocked to see a scarf around her neck – as if she'd anticipated that she'd need it. He saw that she had her jacket on and was clearly leaving.

"I'm going home. I'll see you later." She said to him tonelessly then left his room and closed the door behind her. Damon's eyes widened because he really didn't understand at all. It was like she was mad at him for being upset that he hurt her – as if she wanted him to not care that she was covered in bruises. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers and his t-shirt then he hurried out of his room after her and caught up with her just as she got to the hall at the front door.

"Wait." He requested and she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" She asked him annoyed.

"Why are you leaving?" He inquired confused.

"Because it seems that you are just like everyone else." She responded annoyed. "My mother, Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine. You all supposedly know better than me. You've all been telling me what I should or should not be doing. You've all been making my decisions for me like I'm fucking mentally impaired or something." She exclaimed furiously. "I'm so sick of it! Nobody listens to anything that I say! I am an adult for God's sake! I have had it with all of the 'advice' crap from everyone! I am not going to break! I swear to God, the second these kids are out of me and I finish nursing them, I am turning back into a vampire! I _hate _being human!" She yelled and he looked stunned at her rant. "It's so typical. The first morning in ages that I wake up seriously happy and there had to be drama to ruin it." She said then turned on her heel and left the boarding house slamming the door behind her making him wince that he'd upset her so much.

Damon realised then that she didn't have her car there. He bolted up to his room and pulled on his jeans, boots and a jacket then hurried back downstairs and out the front door. She wasn't anywhere to be seen and he felt a little confused as to how she got away so quickly. He hurried down the driveway onto the road and he couldn't see her – which meant she was going through the woods… but there were woods all around the boarding house so she could have gone in any direction.

He focused his hearing but couldn't hear anything so went back up the drive way and went the other direction then focused his hearing again. He heard footfalls in the distance and he could tell that she was running. She obviously didn't want him to follow her but he couldn't help it. She was upset and hurt and in the _woods_ and he refused to just leave her alone so he followed. He didn't go too fast though because he was trying to give her a few minutes of space before he approached her again. He kept his hearing on her and a couple of minutes later her footsteps slowed to a walk and he continued to follow her.

About fifteen minutes later he heard her footsteps stop and that had him curious so he moved a little closer and heard her sobbing and that tugged at his heart. He hated when she was upset. It made him feel like crap when she cried because he just wanted her to always be happy. He approached silently and saw her sitting on the ground over in the distance at the riverbank. He saw her crying into her hands and he felt like such an ass. He went over to her and sat down next to her then pulled her into his arms on his lap and held her tightly against his chest as she cried.

"You followed me all the way here didn't you?" She sniffed.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why didn't you stop me earlier?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you space." He admitted.

"Then why'd you follow me?" She retorted annoyed and he smirked at that – she had a point.

"Because, although it's unlikely that there are vampires in the woods, there are _actual _animals like mountain lions and you still smell like blood." He responded and she rolled her eyes.

"That _would _be typical, wouldn't it? Survive Klaus then get killed by a mountain lion." She muttered and he laughed in disbelief – she really was funny.

"Exactly." He agreed hugging her tighter then they were quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry for being overbearing." He said genuinely and she looked up at him.

"I get that you don't want anything to happen to the babies but it won't." She reassured and he looked confused at _that _being her immediate response.

"What do you mean?" He queried confused.

"My soreness is almost completely gone now. I don't want you to have to hold back with me so can you just forget the bruises?" She asked him softly and he felt confused as to how one related to the other.

"I'm not with you for sex, Caroline." He said like it was obvious.

"No, you're with me because I'm pregnant with your twins." She countered and he felt like he may fall over in shock. He finally understood why she was being so weird… She truly thought that he wouldn't be with her if she wasn't pregnant.

"Is that what you think?" He asked her in disbelief.

"It's the truth. You wouldn't be with me right now if I wasn't." She remarked and Damon really felt hurt at her assumption.

"That's not true. The thing started with us before I went to Australia, remember? We said we were going to date when I got back. That was nothing to do with you being pregnant." He disagreed. She moved off of his lap to sit on the ground about a foot away from him and he was confused as to why she wanted the distance between them.

"Maybe we should put our relationship on hold." She suggested and his jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" He asked in disbelief.

"Maybe it would just be easier to wait until I'm a vampire again… when we're on more even ground." She said glancing down at her lap. Damon understood that she was really insecure, about _him _in particular and it was his own fault – so he knew that he had to rectify the situation. He was going to have to bare it all for her so that she understood.

In one quick move she was on her back on the ground with him on top of her and he was looking down at her face and her eyes were wide in surprise but there was no fear in her expression whatsoever…

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	19. Adonis

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm so glad that the previous chapter invoked such a response regarding Caroline's actions. Thank you so much for your reviews :) I hope you'll be satisfied with Damon's lecture. I'm sorry about not posting yesterday, wasn't feeling too great but I'll try my best to post daily from now on again.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"You said that nobody listens to you but you aren't listening to me either." Damon said started. "You said that people are making decisions for you but you're doing the same thing with me. You've decided how I feel when you clearly don't have a clue how I feel about you." He stated. "You are <em>all <em>I think about. The twins do cross my mind several times a day but _you _are always on my mind. I _love _you. You're the light of my life. I could deal with losing _everyone _in my life, except you. I could deal with losing Stefan, Ric, your mother… I could even deal with losing the twins. But you? I couldn't deal with that because I really do love you with all of my heart." He confessed and tears streamed down her face because she knew how difficult it was for him to open up like that.

"This thing between us hasn't been going on that long but you've cemented yourself in me and I don't see that ever changing. That's why I'm so upset about hurting you last night because I feel like I kind of want to die for hurting you. You're _precious_ in my eyes and I was gentle with you before because I wanted to be, not because I felt like I had to be." He admitted honestly.

"Sexual satisfaction is hard to achieve as a vampire in _any _capacity, not just with a human. Last night went way too far. We can't do that again because I had no control last night at all. If you had asked me to stop, I would not have been able to. I will not risk your life like that. What we did last night was _dangerous_, Caroline. If I'd accidentally bruised your arms or something in a normal sexual situation where I was still in control of myself then I'd apologise and give you blood to heal you and I'd feel bad but I'd understand that it happens when vampires have sex with humans. It's not about the bruises or the bite… it's about the fact I literally _could not _stop." He warned her frankly and Caroline finally understood why he'd freaked out about it. It was kind of scary when he put it like that. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"When you're a vampire again, we can have the crazy 'lose your mind' vampire sex. You might be able to take a lot but you are _not _a vampire now. I know that's hard after being so used to being a vampire but you just have to accept it and deal with it for now. It's only for a year then you'll be back to normal. So don't try and push me to lose control again because if you do I could end up accidentally killing you and our kids and that would destroy me and I'd meet the sun. Amazing sex isn't worth dying over." He declared, his irises darkening slightly with the darkness of the subject material and she swallowed because she understood that she'd done something really stupid.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he nodded.

"I _will_ stop treating you like you're delicate but you have to stop doubting my feelings for you because I only want you. If it was up to me, I'd just be with you all day every day. It has nothing to do with the fact you're pregnant. I started seriously falling for you in Australia because of our daily Skype chats. You made my day every day with those. I even downloaded the Skype app on my phone so that I wouldn't miss you being online because it was the happiest part of my day." Damon confessed and she sobbed because she knew she'd been such an idiot. He brushed away her tears with his thumbs and pecked her a kiss on the lips. "You said that you were worried that I wasn't satisfied but honestly? I don't care if we don't have sex again until you're a vampire. As long as I get to _be _with you, the details are trivial in comparison because you make me happy. I haven't been happy in such a long time." He explained softly.

"But you're not going to hold out on me until I'm a vampire, right?" She asked and he laughed in disbelief.

"You aren't getting my point." He stated.

"I am, but despite what they thought when you were growing up, women _do _have needs." She countered and he laughed at her choice of words.

"No, I'm not going to hold out on you." He confirmed with a smirk. "So…" He said kissing her cheek. "Still want to put our relationship on hold?" He asked her softly and she shook her head.

"No." She replied in a small voice.

"Want to come back to bed with me and we can restart our morning? Maybe go back to sleep for a little while?" He asked her just as softly and she nodded.

"Yes." She answered still with the small voice and he smiled. In a blink he was on his feet and she was bridal style in his arms.

* * *

><p>Damon had them back at the house in seconds and he darted straight up to his room with her in case any of the others were up. He gathered that Bonnie probably stayed over. He got into his bedroom, kicked the door closed behind him then carefully set her down on her feet. He kicked his boots off while he took his jacket off then he unbuttoned his jeans and took them off then pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in only his boxers. He stepped forward to Caroline and carefully took her scarf off and he saw the bruises on her neck were fading – bruises took longer to heal with vampire blood than simple cuts or bites did.<p>

Caroline took her jacket off then Damon tugged her top carefully over her head. He unbuttoned her jeans while she kicked her shoes off and she slid them down and stepped out of them. Damon picked her up again just because he wanted to and he set her down on the bed then crawled in beside her and pulled her into his chest and covered them with the blanket. His arms went around her and hers went around him and they were both enjoying just being skin to skin with each other.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, closed his eyes and just listened to her heartbeat. He often listened to her heartbeat when she was sleeping because he found it just so soothing. They lay there for a little while then Caroline kissed his neck a little and moved herself a little closer to him while she ran her hand over the muscles on his side – Damon knew her tells by then.

"Aren't you sore?" He tested pulling back to look at her.

"I was when I woke up but your blood's totally healed all my aches. Nothing hurts now." She clarified. He kind of wanted to protest but he _did _say that he would stop treating her like she was made of glass.

"No heavy scratching or biting." He warned and she nodded understanding that it set him off.

"Okay but no…" She trailed off then blushed and he looked at her curiously.

"No, what?" He asked softly as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I don't want you to…" She started as she glanced down the bed and he stared at her confused until he remembered what she didn't want him to do the night before either.

"You don't want me to go down on you?" He questioned her and she blushed even further at him being so blunt, just hitting out with it and she nodded. "Why is it that you suddenly don't like it?" He inquired softly trailing his hand up and down her back.

"I just feel self-conscious today and that makes me feel more self-conscious and I won't enjoy it at all today." She responded embarrassed and Damon couldn't understand why she would possibly be self-conscious about her body because he loved it.

"Okay, I won't." He agreed kissing her lips. "But just so you know, I think you're body's beautiful and sexy and perfect." He purred running his hand down her ass then he hitched her leg over his waist. "You don't have to be self-conscious with me." He promised kissing her cheek.

"I can't help it." She admitted hugging into him closer.

"Why?" He asked and he really was concerned about her because she was still kind of being weird and he didn't know what to do to quell her worries.

"Because you are my Adonis." She whispered against his neck and Damon's eyes watered a little at that. His heart twisted uncomfortably because he knew the modern perception of the 'Adonis' – the perfect man – and he kind of couldn't bear the fact that she felt that way when he felt like such a monster. He remembered a human girl telling him once that he was an evil demon in a pretty wrapper. He felt that was way closer to the reality than what Caroline said.

"I'm a demon, Caroline. I'm no Adonis." He said staring into her eyes and she shook her head.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." She countered and he couldn't really argue that because he couldn't change how she felt. "Now shush." She said as she kissed him and he reluctantly kissed her back, though after that he was kind of depressed. But, he knew that she needed him, she needed him to show his love for her and he fully intended to so he pushed those thoughts aside and focused just on her.

* * *

><p>Caroline fell back asleep and Damon lay there with her just listening to her heartbeat. It was still very early in the morning and he was that busy listening to her heartbeat that he never heard the footsteps coming towards his room. His door opened and Stefan popped his head in. Stefan's eyes bugged and his jaw dropped at the bruises all over Caroline's arms, neck and shoulders as she lay with her back to him curled up in Damon's arms.<p>

"What did you do?" Stefan gasped and Damon sighed in annoyance then in a blink he was out of bed in his boxers and he dragged Stefan out of the room and down the hall into the room farthest away from everyone else. He pushed him inside then closed the door behind him. "What the hell, Damon?" Stefan exclaimed in disbelief.

"It was an accident." Damon confessed.

"Some accident! She looks like she was beat up!" He retorted in shock.

"I know." Damon said guiltily.

"Damon, if you aren't safe for Caroline to be around, then you have to stay away from her." Stefan glared at him.

"You don't know what happened." Damon glared back.

"I can guess." Stefan disagreed. "You screwed her senseless." He snapped and Damon scowled at him.

"She waited until we were in the middle then she provoked me on purpose so that I would lose control." Damon clarified. "She admitted to me earlier this morning that she did it on purpose." He said and Stefan looked stunned.

"_Why_?" He examined in incredulity.

"She said that she's sick of everyone treating her like she's made of glass and she didn't want me to go easy on her." Damon muttered and Stefan looked confused.

"She wanted you to not hold back?" He probed with scepticism and Damon nodded. "That's so dangerous!" Stefan gaped shocked.

"I know." Damon glared at him. "I made her promise me never to do that again… I couldn't stop." He acknowledged and Stefan did know the kinds of things that Caroline must have done to make that happen. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I really didn't." Damon said guiltily.

"Did you give her blood?" Stefan asked.

"Of course." Damon responded. "It was worse earlier." He disclosed and Stefan stared at him.

"Are you joking?" Stefan wheezed.

"No." Damon muttered.

"You have to take her to the clinic and get her checked." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"I don't think she'll go." Damon said and Stefan looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"She said she feels fine and she would know if there was something wrong." Damon responded.

"Maybe you should compel her then." Stefan suggested with irritation gracing his tone and Damon shot him a hateful look.

"Never." Damon hissed. "I will _never _force compulsion on her ever again." He warned and Stefan looked surprised.

"Then blackmail her." Stefan pushed.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Tell her that you'll tell her mother about the bruises." Stefan said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"She knows I wouldn't do that." Damon countered.

"Then tell her that if she refuses to go to the clinic, _I _will tell Bonnie and Katherine about them." Stefan proposed and Damon glared at him.

"Don't tell them that." Damon warned.

"I won't." Stefan acknowledged. "Bonnie would want to kill you because she doesn't understand that we can be controlled by our nature. Katherine has this kind of new love for Caroline and she'd probably try and stake you in your sleep if I told her that." He jibed. "But Care doesn't have to know that I won't tell them."

"Fine." Damon scowled at him.

* * *

><p>Damon went back into his room aggravated and Caroline was just waking up and she saw the annoyed look on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" She questioned him.

"Stefan came in here while you were sleeping. He saw your bruises." Damon remarked and her eyes bugged.

"Crap!" Caroline said irritated. "What did he say?" She tested.

"He went nuts at me and asked me why the hell I haven't taken you to the clinic to get you checked." He responded.

"I feel fine." She countered confused and he nodded.

"He's going to tell Bonnie and Katherine if I don't take you." Damon admitted and she scowled at nothing in particular.

"Fine." She settled annoyed. "Then you have to compel them to do the tests without documenting it or remembering that I was there." She said and he nodded.

"I will." He arranged.

"I need another shower." She sighed. He walked over to the bed then picked her up and she giggled. "What is it with you picking me up?" She queried him amused and he smirked.

"I like it." He shrugged and she smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Me too." She agreed and he chuckled then walked them into his bathroom. He kicked off his boxers and put the shower on without putting her down and when the water was at the right temperature he stepped them under the water and finally set her down on her feet then pulled her into his chest and she hugged her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded against his chest.

"I honestly feel fine. I'm kind of tired and hungry but I'm always tired and hungry so…" She giggled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He enquired as he washed down her back.

"Fruit and cereal, I think." She replied gently and he nodded.

"You know, I still have your presents from Mexico to give you." He commented and she looked up at him in surprise.

"You got me presents?" She asked and he smiled.

"Of course. It was the first thing I did when I got there." He admitted and she kissed his cheek.

"Stones?" She asked him curiously and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He replied. "I'm going to get you gemstones from everywhere I go. Then you'll have them from all over the world."

"How do you know so much about gemstones?" She queried and he smirked.

"I don't. I googled it then memorised it so I could tell you." He said and she giggled and kissed him while her stomach fluttered because that really was sweet.

* * *

><p>After their shower, they got dressed, Damon gave her blood again then they went downstairs. Caroline had fruit, cereal and toast then they left to go to the clinic. Damon compelled them in to see a different doctor and had them only check to make sure Caroline and the babies were okay as they had their full appointment on the Tuesday with Dr Newbury. The doctor confirmed that everything was fine, Caroline's blood pressure and heartbeat were fine so there wasn't anything to worry about. By the time they got back in the car, Caroline checked her neck and her bruises were gone from there so she took off the scarf and checked her arms and shoulders only to find them mostly gone too.<p>

"What do you want to do tonight?" Damon asked her and Caroline bit her lip.

"Well, Katherine and I are supposed to be going to see Brent's band play tonight." She responded and he looked surprised.

"Is the Allan one going?" Damon probed cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Well… he's in the band." Caroline responded hesitantly and Damon shot her a look.

"So, wait a minute." Damon interjected. "You were going to go to the dance with him last night then go to a gig with Katherine to see them again tonight? Just the four of you? Knowing that Katherine is interested in the other one which would leave you alone with the Allan one?" Damon questioned her aggravated and she sighed.

"I was only going to the gig to be a good friend." Caroline placated. "Besides, I've hung out with Allan all week so it's really not a big…"

"What?" Damon cut her off in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean you hung out with him all week?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"Well, Katherine wanted to get to know Brent, and Brent and Allan are kind of a package deal in school so I talked to Allan while she talked to Brent." Caroline explained.

"Just in school?" Damon tested for confirmation.

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Damon pushed annoyed.

"Well, on Wednesday we went to the Grill with them after school for pool and burgers." Caroline clarified and he shot her an annoyed look.

"And?" He pressed irritated.

"And on Thursday we went to Allan's house after school to hang out." Caroline replied and Damon stared at her in distrust.

"You went to the guy's _house_?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Don't you trust me?" Caroline queried him softly and his jaw clenched.

"You don't know these guys very well. What if they hurt you?" He questioned. "And I am well aware of the irony of _me _asking you this but regardless." He added still angry.

"You think I would cheat on you?" Caroline asked him like it was ridiculous.

"No, I don't think that." He disagreed. "I just…" He started then sighed. "I'm just jealous." He admitted and her stomach fluttered. "I was stuck in a hotel room watching pay-per-view while this loser guy gets to spend time with my girl. I'm just jealous." He repeated and she reached over and took his hand.

"You don't have anything to be jealous of. He's actually a very nice person but there is no attraction for me. I'd only ever be friends with him. Besides, I have way more reason to be jealous than you." She pointed out.

"Why?" He asked confused and she smirked.

"You could be only pretending to travel the world. You could be visiting a secret lover somewhere." She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Secret lover." He repeated amused like it was preposterous. "There aren't any secret lovers. No lovers at all away from you." He promised.

"Not once?" She tested with curiosity. "You've only slept with me since you were human again?" She asked and he nodded immediately.

"I swear. It's kind of pathetic, to be honest. I even only think of you when I take care of it by myself while I'm away." He revealed with amusement and she giggled in surprise.

"Really?" She grinned and he nodded.

"Told you. You're all I think about." He said and she squeezed his hand lightly and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and he smiled back at her.

"I love you too." He said, though he had no idea how she totally managed to change the subject as he still wasn't thrilled about her spending time with that guy…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :) I can't believe I'm nearly at 300 reviews! Thanks to BloodBlackHeart for reviewing every chapter, I really appreciate it, Delilah!


	20. Conversations

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So excited to have reached 300 reviews!

Anonymous reviewer **Nicole **is my 300th reviewer! Nicole, this chapter is dedicated to you and if you have a suggestion for a scene you'd like to see, I'll put it in for you :)

This chapter continues straight from the previous one.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>They were almost back in Mystic Falls when Caroline remembered.<p>

"Crap." She muttered and he looked at her. "Can you drop me off at home?"

"Why?" He queried.

"I need to get my car." She responded and he looked at her confused.

"For what?" He pushed motioning to the fact they were _in _a car.

"I forgot that I put stuff on reserve at the mall last week for Christmas presents and I have to go pick them up so that I can wrap them." She explained and he looked at her amused.

"I'll take you then." He offered and she giggled.

"_You _would go to the _mall_?" She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Is it a big deal?" He questioned her amused.

"Well, yeah, kind of." She jibed and he smirked.

"What did you reserve?" He asked her curiously.

"A dress for Katherine, a dress for Bonnie and a jacket for Stefan." Caroline replied surprising him.

"You got Katherine a Christmas present?" He questioned her sceptically and she shot him a look.

"Of course." She responded like it was obvious.

"What's the jacket like?" He inquired and she looked at him curiously.

"You do know the idea of Christmas presents is that they are a surprise, right?" She probed and he laughed at her little attitude.

"I'm not going to tell them." He confirmed amused.

"Fine." She sighed. "Stefan's is a dark brown leather bomber jacket. It's really hot so he'll look great in that." She smiled and he looked at her suspiciously.

"You got him a jacket so that he'd look hot?" Damon asked her.

"I repeat: eww." She stated deadpan and he laughed loudly at that. "He's like a girlfriend… like Bonnie, you know? I don't see him as a guy at all." She revealed and he shook with laughter at the fact she called Stefan a 'girlfriend'. "So, yeah, I got him a jacket so that he'll look great just in the same way I got the girls dresses that they'll look great in." She clarified and he nodded in understanding.

"And the dresses?" He asked.

"Bonnie's is this kind of beige colour strapless dress with vibrant peacock feather detailing down the front which will look great with her skin tone and Katherine's is a strapless red and black embellished dress that looks amazing on her." Caroline smiled.

"You saw it on her already?" Damon examined and she nodded.

"She tried it on last weekend but they didn't have her size. She tried the size bigger and smaller and they were way too big and way too small but the look of the dress was great so when she wasn't looking I put in a reserve for when her size came back in." Caroline explained. "They said that it would be in today and because of the Christmas rush to buy stuff, they didn't have the jacket in Stefan's size either and Bonnie was with me practically the whole time so I figured I'd just put hers on reserve too." She said and he nodded.

"What did you get your mother?" He questioned.

"She's into antique jewellery and trinket boxes and I found this silver trinket box with blue and green enamel flowers decorating it. She'll love it." Caroline said and Damon nodded again.

"What can _I _get your mother?" He queried her and she looked at him confused.

"I put both of our names on the card already." She countered and he looked surprised.

"We can't get her _one _thing from both of us." He remarked and she shrugged.

"She's kind of picky but she loves her antique stuff." Caroline admitted and he thought about that.

"I have my mother's jewellery box if you want to give that to her. It's in perfect condition and it's like 180 years old so it's definitely antique." He suggested and Caroline looked _really _surprised.

"Wouldn't you rather keep that in case we have a daughter so that she has something from her grandmother on her dad's side?" Caroline asked and he looked surprised.

"I didn't consider that. I forget that we don't know what sex they are. I think it's all of Stefan's 'boys' talk." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"He is taking it a little far now." Caroline agreed amused and Damon chuckled.

"A _little_?" Damon joked and she giggled.

"Do you have any other stuff from the 1800s that doesn't matter to you at all? My mom loves all of that historical stuff." She said and he thought about it.

"There's a brooch that was my Godmother's." He offered.

"You don't want to keep that?" Caroline queried.

"I don't remember her. She died when I was four." He disagreed and she frowned.

"Did people die young a lot when you were human?" She inquired and he nodded.

"It seriously was like the stone age in comparison to now with regards to medicine. People died of the flu then." He explained and she looked a little shocked. "Dying in child birth was very common then for women. People often died in their forties or fifties because nobody knew about nutritional requirements. I mean life was simple and the air was clean and there was more of a natural balance in the world so in some ways it was great but in others it was seriously crap." He revealed and she smiled at him. He rarely talked about when he was human.

"Though, I'm sure in another century and a half people will think this time is like the stone age." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Maybe. Either that or there will be a huge nuclear war and life will become much simpler again." He countered and she nodded as she thought about that.

"Do you ever miss your mom?" She asked and he looked a little surprised at her question. He was quiet for a minute as he thought about that.

"I don't really _miss _her because she died when I was ten so it was a _very_ long time ago but I think about her quite often still. She was a very wonderful woman." He replied and she nodded.

"Think she would have accepted you as a vampire?" Caroline queried and he looked thoughtful.

"I've thought about that a few times over the years. She would have accepted me in any way and loved me anyway but she _wouldn't _have accepted the killing. Just being a vampire wouldn't have bothered her but killing innocents would have disappointed her. She would have expected better from Stefan and me." He responded.

"By the way, you need to have a talk with Stefan about Bonnie." Caroline said surprising him with the subject change.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because he can't fall for Bonnie. He likes her already but he can't fall for her. She'll never turn." Caroline said and Damon looked surprised.

"Why can't you just tell him that?" Damon tested.

"Stefan loves me as a friend and I know he cares a lot about me but the _only _person in the whole world he listens to is you." Caroline countered and he chuckled.

"He doesn't listen to me." Damon disagreed amused.

"Yeah, he does. He pretends that he doesn't, he pretends that he doesn't give a crap what you think but underneath it all, he just wants his big brother's approval so you need to remind him that he's turning back into a vampire." Caroline prodded and he looked at her curiously.

"You really think he feels all of that?" Damon asked her and she nodded.

"I don't think you get just how much Stefan loves you." Caroline revealed shocking him.

"What would possibly make you think that?" He pushed.

"I don't know, maybe the huge grin that forms on his face when he hasn't heard from you for a few days and you call him just to check up on him?" Caroline smiled and Damon looked visibly surprised.

"We have been getting along recently." He agreed.

"You love your little brother too, so don't give me that crap." She said and he laughed at her being blunt.

"I do. But don't tell him that. He'll get all emo on me and want to talk about it." He quipped and she giggled.

"Not a word." She promised and he winked at her.

* * *

><p>They went to the mall and Caroline picked up the two dresses and the jacket and paid for them then they went back to her house so that she could wrap them. Damon sat on her bed watching her on the floor as she wrapped Katherine's dress.<p>

"You know, I think that jacket would look better on _me_." Damon stated and she giggled.

"You like it, huh?" She smiled and he nodded. "Anything would look better on you but brown is so not your colour." She said and he snickered. "If it was in grey, blue or black it would suit you better." She said absently as she folded one side. "Do you like the dresses?" She asked and he nodded again.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." He approved. "That one's too nice for Katherine though." He commented and she snickered.

"You have to admit she'll look great in that though." She countered as she folded the corner.

"Nah, she has no effect on me anymore." He disagreed and she smiled.

"You can still say whether or not it'll look good on her. I love it on her." She remarked.

"She suits red so that'll work." Damon agreed. "Though I think the peacock dress would look better on _you_." He commented and she chortled.

"I do like it but it's tight and you'd see my little bump sticking out in it." She said and he smirked.

"Your little bump has grown already quite a bit. What are you going to do about a prom dress? You said you didn't want it to show." He reminded her. "If that's how much it's grown in just a couple of weeks then by February it should be fairly noticeable."

"I know. I'm going to get one with an empire waist that sticks out. I know what one I'm getting already. Hopefully nobody will hug me." She joked and he chuckled.

"Have you thought about what your doctor said about the birth?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I've read tons of stories online and on all of the medical websites and they say that like half of all twin births are by C-section either due to complications or emergencies. It's really common that one baby gets delivered normally then the other is by emergency section and I don't know... It seems like it would be less stressful to _choose _a C-section instead. Especially because I read that getting a section when you're not in labour is much easier than when you are in labour. It seems like the safer option for me _and _the twins." Caroline rambled.

"So you want the elective section?" He examined.

"What do you think I should do?" She questioned him curiously.

"I want you to have the elective section." He confessed.

"Why?" She pushed wanting him to explain.

"Honestly?" He asked her and she nodded. "Child birth scares the crap out of me." He admitted and she sniggered at his choice of words.

"What bothers you about it?" She probed softly.

"Two of my aunts died in child birth, my cousin died in child birth, three girls I went to school with, our neighbour's wife as well as plenty of other women I knew." He clarified and she gave him a sad look. She understood that he was worried about her going through labour.

"Would you feel better about it if I got the section at 37 weeks?" She asked him and he nodded.

"The elective is simple and fast and I can heal you so that you aren't left with a scar. And since twins are considered a high risk pregnancy… I just want you to be safe." He revealed seriously.

"Okay, I'll tell Pamela our decision on Tuesday." She agreed and he smiled at her. "You know, Bonnie's going out to spend the night at Abby's house tonight."

"And?" Damon asked not following her train of thought.

"Why don't you hang out with Stefan tonight?" She suggested and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, my beautiful, I don't _need_ to hang out with Stefan." He jibed and she giggled.

"Nobody _needs _to do _anything_, Damon." She smirked and he sniggered.

"You're just trying to get me out of the way so that you can go visit your little boyfriend with Katherine." He teased and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No. I wouldn't have the energy for _two _boyfriends." Caroline quipped and he laughed loudly at her being blunt.

"That's funny." He said amused.

"Well, why don't you and Stefan come with us then?" Caroline proposed.

"To see some douchey band play?" He asked sceptically.

"You like all of that metal music. You might like it." Caroline pointed out.

"I doubt it." Damon said dryly.

"Just because you've decided that you don't like Allan, doesn't mean you have to instantly dislike his band too." Caroline remarked amused. "You really _should _like Brent though."

"Why?" He questioned her sceptically.

"Because if Katherine starts dating him, then she'll be in the boarding house less often and with me less often." Caroline explained and Damon looked surprised.

"Kind of love the Brent guy now." He quipped and she laughed loudly.

"Hence why I'm encouraging it. If Katherine's sapped out over Brent then I have more time with you and there's less chance of Katherine winning Stefan over again." Caroline confessed surprising him.

"I thought you were all 'Team Katherine' now." Damon tested with a smirk.

"I am. I like her a lot and I'm really enjoying spending time with her… However, that does _not _mean I want my future children's uncle being sucked back into all things Katherine because even though she's turning out to be a great _friend_, she's a lousy girlfriend." Caroline said and he chuckled.

"True." He areed amused and she winked at him.

"I'm not a complete airhead, you know." She teased and he shook his head.

"You're not an airhead at all." He countered and she smiled at him.

"Have you picked which room will be ours in the house yet?" She asked curiously and he looked surprised at the quick subject change again.

"No, I thought we could go look around together and see what's the most practical. I thought about it and there's no point in putting them in separate rooms straight away. They'll be so little and the bedrooms in the house are pretty big so it would be better not to waste a bedroom. We could make the third bedroom a closet or a playroom or something." He offered and she grinned.

"I love that idea. That's a great idea, actually." She exclaimed happily and he snickered at how delighted she was with him for coming up with that idea.

"It's just two of the bedrooms are right next to each other and the other is over by the living room so a playroom or storage room or something might be more practical." He explained and she nodded.

"I like it." She agreed and he chuckled. "I wouldn't like the idea of having one baby next door and another across the house or us being across the house and the babies alone next door to each other."

"That's what I thought as well. I mean, I could still hear them but I think psychologically I like the idea of having them close." He stated and she nodded in agreement.

"Though, they'll be in our room until they're sleeping through the night." She pointed out.

"Mmm." He agreed.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about though." She started and he motioned for her to continue. "I told my mom that I would take a year out until I go to college but I think I'd rather stay at home with them until they go to school. If these are the only kids I'm going to have, I don't want to miss anything when they're growing up just to go for a pointless college degree that I can do in ten years' time, you know?" She tested and he nodded.

"I agree." He said immediately.

"But." She interjected. "What about money?" She asked him and he looked at her confused.

"I have plenty of money." He responded.

"But you can't just pay for _everything_, Damon." She remarked and he chuckled in disbelief.

"It's _just _money, Caroline. There's always more where that came from but there won't be other chances to watch them grow up. Do you really want to miss out on things just to prove some feminist point?" He retorted.

"I don't want to miss anything, that's true, but I also don't expect that just because you're their father that you're responsible financially for every aspect of not only their lives but mine." She pushed and he rolled his eyes.

"Then, what? You want to get some crappy job just to pay _bills_ when I literally have more money than I could ever spend?" He examined her and she sighed.

"Are you willing to compromise?" She countered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"My dad left me money. Let me give you half for the house and the remodel and I'll feel less bad about mooching off you." She stated and he chuckled.

"It's not _mooching_, Caroline. You have to carry _twins_. There is no monetary value that would ever be enough to cover that invasion of your body. You feel ill and sore and it's for nine months. _I_ wouldn't want to go through that. You have to do the hardest part then after that there's the feeding on top of the pregnancy. Money is trivial in comparison to that." He said to her genuinely.

"Fine. So, will you let me give you half?" She tested and he looked like he was about to argue but she shot him a look so he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if that'll really make you feel better about it." He shrugged.

"So, how much was the house then?" She queried.

"$440,000." He replied and she thought about that. She stood up and went over to her drawer and pulled out her cheque book. The money was already in her account so she wrote out a cheque, signed it then walked over to where he sat on her bed and handed it to him. He looked at it and looked at her confused. "That's for $250,000." He pointed out. "That's more than half."

"But then there's the remodel and the redecorating. Can you just stop arguing with me about everything?" She asked and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You didn't put my name on it." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"Figured you might have your bank details down as a different name, so you can write in whatever one you're paying it into." She said and he smirked at her thinking of that.

"I do have several bank accounts with different names." He agreed amused as she sat back down to where she was wrapping Stefan's jacket. "Are you going to tell your mother about this?" He asked motioning to the cheque.

"I already told her that I wanted to do that." She replied and he looked surprised.

"She was okay with that?" He inquired.

"She is just so happy that we'll be living down the street that she doesn't give a crap about that. Now that she's had time to think about it, she's all excited about her 'Nana time'." Caroline admitted amused and he laughed. "She said that she'll even cut back on work if we ever need a babysitter."

"That's cool of her." Damon agreed. "Though, between Stefan, Bonnie, Ric and Liz we're hardly going to see the twins." He said amused and she giggled.

"They are all really excited about it." Caroline smiled. "You know, we're fortunate that we have a solid group of people to depend on. Not everyone has that." She said and he nodded.

"It's kind of strange, ten years ago, I wouldn't have trusted Stefan to take care of a sheet of paper for me but now, I honestly haven't got a single doubt about him being around our children." He remarked and she smiled.

"The twins are lucky. They're going to be the most loved children _ever_." She commented and he smiled.

"No matter what they ever do." Damon agreed and she smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and if anyone has any scenes or bonding moments they'd like to see, let me know!


	21. Gifts

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter that there are links up on my profile for this story for things I mention like presents, clothes etc. Check it out if you want to see what I had in mind.

This chapter continues right from the last.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>"I've just realised that we only have one koala teddy for them." Caroline said pointing to the toy propped up on her dresser that Damon got in Australia and he frowned.<p>

"I never even thought of that." He remarked annoyed that he'd forgotten about the toy.

"I have an idea." She chirped. "Why don't we find someone in Virginia that's going to Australia sometime soon and compel them to bring back like a stuffed toy kangaroo or something so that there's two toys but they aren't the same." She suggested and he looked surprised.

"Not a bad idea." He agreed. "Or we can just order one from an Australian website." He offered and she giggled.

"That's way less hassle than my big elaborate plan." She quipped amused and he snickered. Caroline picked up her wrapped packages then took them over to her closet and stashed them next to the others and Damon looked at her amused.

"What other stuff have you got in there?" He badgered with a cheeky expression and she smiled.

"I have a Christmas present for Abby, Matt, my Aunt and Ric." She replied and he chuckled.

"You got _Ric _a Christmas present?" He asked amused and she looked at him confused.

"He's going to Stefan's 'Christmas at the boarding house' thing. I got everyone a present." She stated.

"Even me?" He smirked and she grinned.

"Yep." She answered happily. "But yours is more kind of… sentimental rather than just clothes or _stuff _like everyone else got."

"Sentimental how?" He requested nosily.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." She teased and he sniggered.

"I'm all curious now." He remarked and she giggled.

"Well, I have a 'stuff' present for you too but the sentimental one is my favourite." She smiled.

"What did you get Ric?" He inquired curiously.

"A new black leather work bag with tons of pockets for all of his little nifty vamp-slaying gadgets." She grinned and he laughed – she was too cute. "His is falling to pieces and I just can't look at it anymore." She mumbled and he kept laughing.

"He'll probably love that." Damon commented.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on it actually. I haven't wrapped it yet." She said as she went back over to her closet. She pulled out a box then set it down on her dresser and took the lid off carefully then pulled out the bag. Damon was surprised at just how… _Ric _the bag was. He honestly thought the teacher would love it.

"I have to say, Blondie, I think that's perfect for him." He agreed and she smiled widely.

"Great. I'm really glad you think so. I'd hate to get him something that he totally hated because he's too nice to just tell me that he hates it, you know?" She asked and he chuckled.

"So, if I hate what you got me, you actually want me to tell you that?" He tested amused.

"Of course." She agreed like it was so obvious. "And that whole 'it's the thought that counts' thing is crap because there's nothing worse than someone getting you something that you will never use and it'll sit collecting dust because you can't throw it out in case they ask but you're not going to use it because it's hideous or crap or whatever. So I avoid all of that by having people be blunt with me. I've always been like that and it's made me a better present buyer because I know what people do and don't like." She explained and he smiled at her fondly because she was just so… wonderful. Every little thing she did just made him adore her a little more.

"So, what constitutes as a 'stuff' present?" He examined amused.

"Well… I didn't actually _buy _your 'stuff' present." She admitted and he looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I made it." She revealed and he looked surprised. That only made him _more _curious!

"Now you have to tell me." He said with a smirk and she giggled.

"I'll just give it to you." She smiled and he looked surprised.

"But Christmas isn't until Friday." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"I can't really wait that long to see if you like it. Besides, if you don't like it then I have time to go get something else." She acknowledged and he chuckled. She went over to her closet and pulled out a small wrapped package with red paper and a black ribbon then took it over to him and sat down next to him on the bed. "The other one you have to wait for but this one you can have today." She said then handed it to him. Damon honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had _given _him a present so he was extremely curious. He untied the ribbon then unwrapped the paper and he was kind of wide eyed. There in his hand sat…

"Is this a book cover?" He asked her surprised and she smiled. It was black leather with engravings in the leather and a silver ornate button to hold it closed.

"You said that your favourite collector's edition of 'Gone with the Wind' is getting damaged so I thought maybe a cover would keep the condition of it better." She explained and he stared at her in awe and disbelief… It was _so _sweet and _so _thoughtful and he'd just melted into a puddle.

"You _made _this?" He questioned her shocked because it was beautiful and perfect.

"I did." She agreed. "It fits your book. I checked already." She said and in a blink she found herself pinned to the bed and he kissed her. He pulled up to look at her and he couldn't understand what he could have ever done to deserve the beautiful creature underneath him.

"You are just the sweetest and most wonderful creature in the world, you know that?" He asked her and she smiled though her stomach fluttered at that.

"You like it?" She tested and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Like it?" He asked shocked. "That is like the most perfect present ever. The fact you _made _that for me… I was just complaining about my book and you… God, you're perfect." He observed softly and she giggled.

"It's a book cover, Damon. It's not like I ended world hunger." She smirked and he chuckled then kissed her again.

"I love you." He said as he planted kisses all over her face and neck and she giggled and blushed at all of the attention. She realised he obviously _seriously _loved the present because she'd never ever seen him so ridiculously mushy before though she loved every second of it.

"I love you too." She replied happy that he liked it.

"I'm probably going to bubble like a baby." He admitted and she ran her hand softly down his face.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because that is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me." He clarified softly and that tugged at her heart. She knew as much as he was 'Damon', he'd been treated pretty terribly by everyone most of his life. It made her sad that a little present she made him would mean so much to him.

"I just want to make you happy." She replied.

"You do." He assured looking into her eyes. "More so than I've ever been before combined." He confessed and she smiled widely.

"You know you're being a big sap, right?" She teased and he chuckled but he knew that she was only teasing because it meant a lot to her that she made him happy.

"I don't care." He admitted as he started to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>Just after 7pm, Damon and Caroline wandered into the boarding house hand in hand. Caroline was wearing a black one shoulder short flowy dress with black shoe boots, her hair was straight and she had dark eye makeup on. Stefan was in the living room and he instantly looked over her arms before he spoke.<p>

"Are you okay?" Stefan verified.

"I'm fine." Caroline smiled. "Do you want to come to the gig?" She enquired and he looked surprised.

"Are you going?" He asked Damon.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Alright." Stefan agreed. "You look great, Care." He stated motioning to her outfit and she smiled.

"Thanks. I still don't look remotely 'rock chick' but I figured it was better than like a pink dress." She joked and they both chuckled.

"You look hot." Damon remarked with a wink and she beamed at him.

"Thanks. Are you getting changed?" She queried him and he looked down at himself.

"What's wrong with this?" He tested amused. She looked at his dark grey button down sceptically then figured there would be no point in arguing.

"Uh… nothing." She said and both he and Stefan guffawed.

"You don't like the shirt." He stated amused seeing where her gaze went and she shrugged.

"It's just kind of…frumpy." She divulged and Stefan laughed loudly at Damon's horrified face.

"Are you kidding?" He probed in disbelief.

"You know I love you… but you're frozen at _nineteen _not forty five." She quipped and he gaped at her while Stefan was howling with laughter.

"Never wearing this shirt again." Damon grumbled then darted upstairs and Caroline smirked at Stefan deviously like 'and my work is done' and he chortled at her cheeky expression.

"Let's hope he goes for the sexy t-shirt." She grinned and he laughed. "Kat in her room?" She queried and he nodded through his snickers. Caroline wandered down towards Katherine's bedroom then knocked on her door. The door opened to reveal Katherine in a black satin robe and half of her makeup was done.

"Hey." She smiled happily at the sight of Caroline. "You look great."

"Is this okay? I've never been to a metal gig before." She admitted and Katherine sniggered and motioned for her to follow her into the room and Caroline closed the door behind them.

"It's not very metal but that's okay. I'm not dressing metal either." Katherine said motioning to her black strapless dress with red stripe detailing at the bottom that hung up on her wardrobe.

"I really like that dress." Caroline smiled in approval.

"Well, we do seem to have the same taste in dresses a lot of the time." Katherine agreed as she sat back down to finish her makeup.

"We do. Now what happened last night?" Caroline examined with a smile as she sat down on the bed.

"We all went to the party in the woods but it was freezing so we ended up in the tomb." Katherine chuckled as did Caroline.

"Just you and Brent?" Caroline tested.

"No, Stefan, Bonnie, Allan and some girl Allan was talking to were there too." Katherine said. "So, we got drunk in the tomb. We kissed but that was all." She revealed and Caroline nodded.

"So, do you still really like him?" Caroline inquired and Katherine turned and grinned at her.

"I really do. It must be because I'm human again but I don't _just _want to sleep with him." She confessed and Caroline nodded.

"If you want something more with him then maybe you should hold off on sleeping with him for a little while. Brent can get laid any night of the week." Caroline commented and she nodded.

"I was thinking that too. Not _long _though because I haven't gotten any since I was a vampire but I want to go and get birth control all figured out first." Katherine explained and Caroline nodded.

"The clinic has a family planning area. Why don't you come with us on Tuesday?" Caroline suggested and Katherine smiled surprised.

"I'd love to." Katherine agreed. "Is there space for me to go?"

"Yeah, my mom's working." Caroline shrugged. "What about Stefan and Bonnie?" She probed and Katherine smirked.

"They were full on making out after a few drinks." Katherine smirked and Caroline tittered.

"That's funny." She mentioned amused. "Though… that can't happen again." She stated absently and Katherine looked surprised.

"Why not?" Katherine queried.

"You know why not. Witches don't turn." Caroline prompted and Katherine sighed.

"I know. I think Bonnie thinks that Damon might leave Stefan human though." Katherine said.

"Then she really doesn't know Damon." Caroline countered and Katherine nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Damon… what can I get him for Christmas? You and I decided with Bonnie that we'd get everyone one thing." She reminded and Caroline shrugged.

"A bottle of whiskey or something. Doesn't have to be anything spectacular. I know what he's giving you." Caroline confirmed.

"What?" Katherine probed curiously.

"A vial of his blood so that you can turn whenever you want." Caroline replied surprising her. "He's also going to promise to not compel you to do anything embarrassing." She added and Katherine smiled.

"Glad to hear that part. I so do _not _want a Mohawk." She retorted.

"Yeah, I can see why." Caroline agreed amused. "When _do _you want to turn back?" Caroline asked.

"Well…" Katherine trailed off. "Can I tell you something? That I don't want anyone else to know?" She questioned and Caroline smirked.

"You want to have a baby first, don't you?" Caroline inquired quietly and Katherine looked surprised.

"How'd you know?" Katherine examined.

"You get this look whenever you're talking about my pregnancy or anything that can help… I can just tell." Caroline revealed and Katherine nodded.

"I do want that." Katherine agreed. "I don't know how I'm going to do all of that but I definitely want to." She confirmed.

"When?" Caroline asked her.

"In a few months. I want to finish this school year." Katherine said. "Maybe near the summer." She optioned.

"I'm sure it would be nice for the twins to have a little friend close to their age." Caroline smiled and Katherine grinned back at her. Katherine had been worried that Caroline's friendship would have a time limit but she was happy that it wouldn't.

"That would be nice." Katherine agreed. "So you would… still be my friend?" She tested and Caroline smiled.

"Of course." Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Katherine wandered in arm in arm ahead of Damon and Stefan who trailed behind them. Damon had to compel him and Stefan in as the gig was sold out much to Damon's surprise. The girls spotted Brent and Allan over at their band Spirited Ghost's merchandise stand so they wandered over. Brent and Allan grinned at the sight of them. Brent kissed Katherine to greet her and Allan hugged Caroline then saw Damon in the background about twenty feet away scowling at him and that made him snicker.<p>

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead." Allan remarked to Caroline amused and she looked over her shoulder and saw Stefan laughing and Damon scowling and she giggled.

"Just ignore him. He's being grumpy." Caroline replied and he chuckled. "Do you have any t-shirts for girls?" She enquired and he smirked.

"We do have girls' tees." He approved with a smile. "What size?"

"Medium?" She tested sceptically and he grinned then went over to a pile and pulled out a black skinny tee with 'Spirited Ghost' written across the chest in electric blue then he handed it to her. "How much is it?"

"It's on me." He winked at her and she looked surprised.

"I can't take that." She disagreed.

"Of course you can. I'm just really happy that you came." He grinned at her.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you guys play." Caroline smiled.

"There's another band on before us." He mentioned.

"They any good?" Caroline asked.

"Not as good as us." He winked at her and she giggled. Caroline had to admit – he was very charming. "You look amazing, by the way." He stated and she blushed a little.

"Thanks." She replied – she was sure that Damon was listening to this but she couldn't really help it. Allan was just so nice.

"Do you have plans on Monday?" He queried her and she kind of wished that Damon wasn't listening to this.

"Why?" She inquired inquisitively.

"Decker and I are going to Charlottesville to see a band called Avenged Sevenfold on Monday night and we have two extra tickets. I think Katherine already agreed." He added as an afterthought and Caroline didn't want to leave Katherine to go alone.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Caroline settled and he smiled at her.

"Great." He approved.

"I'll get Katherine to let me hear their stuff so I'm not totally clueless." Caroline joked and he chuckled.

"Cool." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Katherine stood talking to them for about twenty minutes then the boys had to go backstage so they went back over to Stefan and Damon.<p>

"Look at my t-shirt." Caroline grinned showing Stefan.

"Caroline?" Damon requested calmly cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She tested sugary sweetly and both Katherine and Stefan were trying not to howl with laughter at her trying to look super innocent.

"Monday?" He questioned her aggravated and she rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" She enquired aggravated and they snickered.

"He was practically humping your leg." Damon snarked and they laughed.

"Jealous is not a good look for you." Caroline pointed out and he scowled at her. "I wasn't going to just leave Katherine to go alone with them." She remarked and Katherine smiled at her.

"Katherine is over 500 years old. Even human, she could kill another human with her eyes closed and one arm behind her back. She doesn't need you to protect her." Damon stated annoyed.

"Well, did you consider that maybe I _want _to go? That it would be fun?" Caroline questioned him bothered and he shot her a look. "Anyway, if you're just going to be a buzz-kill then don't talk to me." She retorted irritated and Katherine and Stefan chuckled at her being blunt.

"I'm not _trying _to be a buzz-kill. I just don't get why you want to hang out with some guy that you know is into you." Damon replied and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Look, nowadays dating is kind of different from when you were human." Caroline started. "When a girl likes a guy, her friend hangs out with _his _friend because going alone on dates is awkward as hell until you know each other better. It's just the way it is. If Katherine is going to date Brent then it's good if I can be friends with his friend." Caroline replied.

"That's true." Stefan agreed.

"Nobody asked you." Damon muttered to his brother aggravated and the girls giggled. "That sounds like a big crappy excuse." He responded to Caroline.

"Well, go ask any teenager you see and they'll tell you the same thing. It's a 'safety in numbers' thing." She clarified and Damon sighed because he could kind of see the point to that. "I'm not going to do anything. Chill out." She said to him exasperated.

"Fine." He muttered.

"And don't follow us to Charlottesville." Caroline warned him and he scowled at her for knowing him that well and Stefan and Katherine sniggered at his infuriated facial expression…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think! :)**

**A/N2:**

**I saw an article for the show that stated that the Stefan/Elena/Damon triangle would come to an end by the end of this season and since it's Elena/Stefan endgame in the books, it's probably safe to assume that Damon/Elena aren't going to be together at the end of the season.**

**I also saw that they filmed the scene where Stefan saves Elena from the car crash that her parents died in...**

**So... all of that got me thinking. Do you remember how season 1 started? With the couple in the car with Damon lying in the middle of the road? I have a suspicion that we're going to find out that Damon is the reason that Elena's parents' car drove off the bridge. If Stefan was lurking around then, who's to say that Damon wasn't too? I think Elena will find that out and that's why she'll stop with the Damon thing... what do people think? I really can't think of any other explanation for Elena suddenly stopping her wanton manipulative ways towards Damon.**

**I just wanted to put my prediction out there because I think there will be Damon/Elena kissing in the next episode if the Canadian promo is anything to go by so I'm really hoping that I'm right and TVD will be done with Delena forever, because that would be AWESOME! **

**(Since it's one less person to stand in the way of Daroline, of course!)**


	22. Territory

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I can't _believe _that Bonnie had the chance to save Damon from being tortured on last night's episode and she just left him there! I used to like Bonnie but after that I want her off the show! Damon only turned her mother because of _her _best friend's mistake! Totally hating on Bonnie now, but I'm pretending last night's episode didn't happen so that I won't write Bonnie meanly like that in my stories.

Though, how great was the tiny Daroline interaction! When he had his arms around her and she playfully nudged him I was going WOOOO! lol

Have you seen the promo for next week though? Elena telling Damon that Stefan thinks she has feelings for him and Damon's all pathetic going 'Do you?' in a soft and whipped voice. I hatehatehate Elena. There was a part in the episode last night that made me want to punch the TV, the part where Elena tells Caroline that it's not like she would abandon them - WELL YEAH, WHO THE FUCK ELSE WOULD DIE FOR YOU IF YOU DID? AAAAAHHH!

Sorry - insane moment over.

No, really, sorry. lol.

On to the chapter - continues at the gig.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>They watched the first band and Katherine thought that they were great. Even Damon admitted that they were <em>okay<em> which in Damon language meant he liked them. It wasn't really Stefan's thing but he was just enjoying hanging out with his big brother so he was happy. Katherine and Caroline whistled and clapped when Spirited Ghost came on. Caroline saw the surprise on Damon's face during the first song and she _knew _that he clearly liked it so even later when he would surely say that they were crap, she knew better.

Katherine _loved _them and was nodding along to the songs. Caroline thought they were good too. It wasn't her first choice for music but Katherine had been playing metal more and more so she was starting to like the genre. Allan was the lead vocalist and Brent was the drummer. After the third song, Allan finally spoke to the audience. There were hundreds of people at the gig and it really surprised the others that they were clearly a successful local band.

"Hey, everyone!" Allan greeted into the microphone and the crowd roared. "The next song is called 'Quickening'." He announced and the crowd yelled and clapped. "It's about wanting a girl who is too perfect for you, so I'd like to dedicate it to Caroline and Decker asked me to dedicate it to Katherine from him." He smirked and the girls grinned while Damon scowled at nothing in particular because chicks loved that crap and _he _wasn't in a band so _he _couldn't ever do that for Caroline and it pissed him off. They launched into the song and it was more melodic metal than the first three songs were.

"They are actually fantastic." Katherine said to Caroline surprised.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked her with a grin and she nodded.

"It's got nothing to do with me liking Brent either, they're just great." Katherine remarked and Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>Katherine's mind was thoroughly <em>blown<em> by the gig. She and Caroline were gushing over the fact that they got a dedication and Damon now officially _loathed _Allan. Stefan motioned to him that they should go back to the car while the girls said bye to Allan and Brent and Damon glared at him.

"You'll look like an idiot. C'mon." Stefan whispered so that the girls wouldn't hear and Damon rolled his eyes then they walked over to Damon's car and Damon got behind the wheel while Stefan got into the passenger seat. "You're not actually worried about that, are you?" Stefan questioned.

"The guy is good looking, charming, he gave her a t-shirt and he dedicated a song to her. He's moving in on my girlfriend and it's pissing me off." Damon muttered and Stefan chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"It doesn't matter how _he _feels, Damon. _Caroline _wants _you _not him." Stefan reassured and Damon sighed.

"Well, I just think she's encouraging it by agreeing to spend time with him." Damon countered.

"Maybe she likes him and wants to be friends with him." Stefan offered and Damon shot him a look.

"She _has _friends." Damon retorted and Stefan snickered.

"It's Caroline, Damon. Caroline makes friends with everyone. It's hard not to love her." Stefan commented.

"But what if…" Damon trailed off.

"She's not going to develop feelings for him, Damon. I think you're literally all that she thinks about." Stefan cut him off and Damon couldn't help a small smile at that. "But if you keep going all jealous on her, she'll just think that you don't trust her." Damon knew his brother was right but he couldn't really help it… he _adored _her.

"Oh, by the way, I was thinking that I'd turn you back the second you finish school so that you'll be stable by the time the twins come." Damon remembered and Stefan looked surprised.

"Oh… uh… right. Turning back." Stefan mumbled and Damon looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Witchy isn't the girl for you." Damon cautioned and Stefan sighed.

"You heard about that, huh?" Stefan tested.

"Heard about what?" Damon probed because no he hadn't heard anything.

"That we finally kissed." Stefan answered and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't, actually. Stop it, Stefan. Do _not _fall for Bonnie because I _will _turn you." Damon warned him.

"Can't it wait a while though?" Stefan queried.

"Why?" Damon asked him. "The longer that you're human, the more you'll want to stay that way."

"But maybe Bonnie…"

"Witches do _not _turn, Stefan." Damon declared cutting him off. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You _will _be a vampire again." He swore. "You don't have to like it but you are my family and I'm not going to watch you grow old and die." He informed and Stefan couldn't help a smile at Damon saying something so openly affectionate.

"Okay." Stefan agreed and Damon nodded.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Katherine met the two guys afterwards.<p>

"So? What did you think?" Brent queried after he kissed Katherine a peck on the lips.

"Honestly? I was surprised at how great you guys were." Katherine replied and they smiled.

"She was worried that she was going to have to lie and _say_ that you were good but you actually were." Caroline smirked at them and they chuckled at Caroline being blunt.

"Did you like the dedication?" Allan asked her with a flirty grin.

"Yes, obviously." Caroline simpered and they snickered.

"Did it piss Damon off?" Brent examined amused and Katherine giggled while Caroline looked a little embarrassed at them practically talking about the fact that Allan was into her.

"Yeah." Katherine confirmed with a smirk. "You should be careful." She cautioned Allan. "Damon doesn't share." She advised and Caroline rolled her eyes while the boys laughed. "When's your next gig?"

"January 13th in Richmond. You going to come?" Brent smiled at them.

"Definitely. We'll be your fangirls." Caroline quipped and they laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Katherine went to Damon's car and Damon drove them out of the car park.<p>

"Fangirls?" Damon asked sceptically glancing in his rear-view mirror at Caroline.

"Oh, for God's sake, Damon." Caroline muttered and Katherine and Stefan chuckled at the fact he'd been totally eavesdropping again. Katherine got her phone out and dialled a number then held it to her ear.

"_Hey! Long time no hear._" The voice answered.

"Hey, Phil. Remember that little favour you owe me?" Katherine questioned with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Monday night came and Katherine and Caroline went to Charlottesville with Brent and Allan. Damon wasn't happy about it but he was trying not to be a dick about it either. He thought that it was the perfect opportunity to have a little talk with the local witch. He turned up at her door and knocked knowing that she was there alone. Bonnie opened the door and looked surprised to see him.<p>

"Hey, everything okay?" Bonnie queried. They were on really good terms now so she wasn't annoyed to see him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Damon started and she nodded for him to continue. "My brother likes you." He admitted and Bonnie blushed.

"So?" She tested.

"I just want you to remember that Stefan will be turning back into a vampire. That's non-negotiable and there was never any doubt about that. Stefan has a big heart and he loves easily. If you let him, he'll fall head over heels in love with you and it'll break his heart eventually. So, unless you are also willing to turn one day, don't do it to him." Damon requested seriously and her eyes were wide.

"Damon, things are very new between us." Bonnie deflected.

"New becomes complicated quickly, Bonnie. Stefan will never be a human permanently. He knows that and he accepts that. You are a good person, so unless you can look into the future and decide that if things worked out between you, you would turn, don't let him pursue you because it isn't fair." He countered and she blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought of that.

"Okay, Damon. I see your point." She agreed. "I'll think about it then talk to Stefan." She conceded and he nodded.

"Good." He replied satisfied with her response. He'd kind of expected her to be unreasonable. "Are you coming to the appointment tomorrow?"

"That okay?" She tested and he smirked.

"Since when does anyone care what I think?" He jibed and she laughed.

"True. Yeah, I'm coming." She leered and he chuckled.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." He said and she nodded then he disappeared in a blink and Bonnie sighed then went back into the house with a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Katherine and the two guys watched the gig then Katherine and Brent went to stand at the back of the venue to meet the band, leaving Caroline and Allan alone. Caroline was freezing, so she asked to go back to the car and Allan opted to go with her. He'd driven so he sat in the driver's seat and Caroline sat in the passenger seat. Caroline turned to him to say something but before she could, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. She was so taken by surprise that she kissed back for a second as a natural response. She pulled back and shook her head.<p>

"Allan, I can't." She stated.

"But, why?" He pushed softly. "I like you. You're… amazing. I've liked you for a long time, Caroline, but this week getting to know you has just made that stronger. You're like the perfect girl. I would treat you like a princess." He promised her and her stomach twisted uncomfortably because she knew that Damon had been right about spending time with Allan and she was seeing that finally.

"Allan…" She started delicately. "I can't because I'm pregnant." She admitted to him and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He questioned surprised.

"I'm almost ten weeks pregnant. This isn't public knowledge and I'm going to hide it for as long as possible but I can't go there with you. It's too late." She urged sensitively and he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." He swore. "Is Damon the father?" He queried and she nodded. "Does Katherine know?"

"Yeah. Katherine, Bonnie, Stefan and my mom know. And Damon, obviously." She replied and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." He said to her sincerely.

"It's okay. If things were different, I would have liked you too." She countered and he gave her a smile for that.

"Can we at least be friends?" He tested.

"Of course." She agreed. "Katherine's into Brent so there wasn't any doubt about that." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Decker's seriously into Katherine. He's usually more the screwing around type but he's decided that he wants her to be his girlfriend." Allan confessed with amusement and Caroline giggled.

"Katherine's usually the screwing around type too but I think she'd be happy with Brent's plan." Caroline smiled.

"Good." He smirked. "If we're going to be friends, probably best not to tell your boyfriend that I kissed you. He seems the type that would probably kill me." He advised and Caroline laughed because he didn't know how right he was.

"That's true." She approved tickled.

"Congratulations on the baby, Caroline. You'll be an amazing mom." He said with a sad smile knowing he had no chance with her.

"Actually…" She smirked. "Babies. It's twins." She admitted and he chortled.

"Wow. You are really brave." He remarked amused and she giggled.

"More like 'lost my mind', I think." She smirked and he laughed at her being blunt. "I even have a bump already. It's crazy."

"Can I see?" He enquired and she snickered then stretched out and pulled her top tight against her and he saw the little bump. "That's cute." He smirked and she smiled.

"I'm just a little worried about school." She confessed as she fixed her top and sat back up.

"You mean what people are going to say?" He examined and she nodded. "I'll have your back." He assured kindly and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. That actually means a lot to me." She replied and he winked at her.

"Just so you know…" He started. "If you ever change your mind about Damon, you being pregnant doesn't change the way I feel." He admitted and her stomach clenched uncomfortably again because she felt really badly about that.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled though she knew she'd never change her mind about Damon.

* * *

><p>Allan dropped the girls off at the boarding house just after midnight as Katherine and Brent had talked to the band for a little while. The girls walked into the boarding house with smiles on their faces and they found Stefan and Damon sitting with drinks in the living room.<p>

"Hey, did you have fun?" Stefan questioned them.

"Yeah, the band was great." Caroline smiled. Damon stood up and went over to Caroline and kissed her then he snapped his head back to look at her in disbelief. "Crap. Now before you jump to conclusions, let me explain."

"You kissed him?" Damon exclaimed wide-eyed in shock and Stefan and Katherine's jaws dropped.

"No, I didn't." Caroline disagreed. "C'mon." She encouraged then took his hand and dragged him upstairs to his room.

"She is so telling me what the hell that was about." Katherine said to Stefan stunned.

* * *

><p>Caroline shut Damon's door and he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her with an infuriated expression.<p>

"Can you calm down, please?" She appealed.

"Why should I?" Damon glared at her. "I knew this would happen! I told you that!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, if you're not even going to let me explain then there's no point in talking to you." She muttered and he took a deep breath.

"Fine." He got out through gritted teeth. "Then explain." He pushed. Caroline kicked off her shoes then climbed up to sit cross-legged on his bed and she motioned to the space in front of her. Damon reluctantly sat across from her.

"Katherine and Brent went to wait for the band so they could talk to them but it was freezing so I went to wait in the car and Allan went with me. I got into the car then turned to say something to him and he just kissed me. I pulled away and told him that it was never going to happen. It turns out that he's actually liked me for a really long time and he was just taking a shot in the dark. He knows that I'm with you permanently for the foreseeable future and I told him that I'm pregnant. He is going to stop with the flirting and just be my friend. He even said that he'd have my back at school when they all find out that I'm pregnant." She explained and he looked at her confused.

"You're still going to be friends with him?" He tested her with an expression that clearly stated that she was nuts.

"Yes." Caroline confirmed. "He is a nice guy and Katherine and Brent are now officially together so I'd rather there wasn't awkwardness there. He's not going to do anything else." Caroline promised.

"But he kissed you knowing you aren't single." Damon pointed out.

"If anyone can't get mad about that, it's you. You kissed Elena when she was going out with Stefan and she was still friends with you after that." She countered and he rolled his eyes.

"That's completely different." He retorted.

"Why? Because _you _are the boyfriend in this situation?" Caroline quipped and he scowled at her for being right.

"I just don't want to lose you." He confessed.

"You aren't going to lose me. I love _you_." Caroline urged him to believe her.

"Did you kiss him back?" He questioned and she sighed.

"For like one second just because I was surprised." She admitted and he looked at her irritated. "What? Did you want me to lie?" She probed.

"No, I wanted you to say no and have it be the truth." He retorted.

"Are you looking for a problem, Damon?" She queried him forlornly.

"No." He responded aggravated. "But for fuck's sake, Caroline, if some girl was totally into me and I hung out with her regularly then she kissed me and I kissed her back, you'd be furious." He opposed and she nodded. She knew that she was being unfair to him but she thought that he would know without a doubt that he was the only one for her.

"I know." She acknowledged.

"Were you even going to tell me?" He questioned her and she sighed again.

"No." She admitted and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because it meant nothing to me and I thought telling you that would only hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you over something that a) will never happen again and b) meant nothing to me. If he kissed me and I felt something, then yeah, I would have told you. But I didn't." She promised honestly and he did kind of see her point.

"You felt nothing?" He asked her for confirmation.

"Nothing." She confirmed honestly and he thought about that. He understood that Caroline was extremely loveable so he couldn't really blame the guy for taking a shot as he would have done the same thing in that situation if it were him – didn't mean he had to like it.

"I want to trust you, Caroline, but you put yourself in that situation. Tonight is the first time that you said to him that it wasn't going to happen. You went to the dance with him then let him flirt with you on Saturday at the gig. I think you liked the attention." He pointed out earnestly and Caroline did see his point.

"I wasn't doing that on purpose but I can't deny that it was nice to be desired just for a few days." She admitted and he looked at her confused.

"_I_ desire you." He countered.

"Maybe, but in every relationship, there's always one person that wants the other one more than they're wanted back and in our relationship, _I'm _the one that wants and loves you more." She clarified and his jaw dropped. "And that's okay because I've been in love with you for over a year, so it's normal but, it was kind of nice just to be wanted so badly by someone. Especially now with my weight gain and the fact I feel like crap all the time. This isn't a criticism on you, it's just a fact." She remarked and he stared at her in shock.

"You think that you want me more than I want you?" He probed confused.

"Yes." She agreed.

"But I told you how I feel. I told you everything in embarrassingly mushy detail." He stated and she nodded.

"And I believe you. It's not a criticism, I swear." She soothed.

"Then I don't understand." He uttered and she sighed. She leaned forward and pushed him onto his back then leaned over him and ran her palm down his cheek lovingly.

"This might sound dramatic, but it's how I feel." She began in not much more than a whisper. "I feel like I was put on this earth for only one reason and that was to love _you_." She confessed and his breath hitched at how much she meant that. "That's how much you're just _ingrained _in me. There is nothing that you could ever do that would change that. I love you unconditionally. So the reason I wasn't going to tell you about Allan is because it's like… ridiculous. There will never be anyone else for me, even if I live to be ten thousand years old. There will always only be you in my heart. There's never been anyone else there either. I cared about Matt and Tyler but… that wasn't love. Nobody else could ever have a piece of my heart because it's all yours." She promised and a tear streamed from his eye down his cheek because he couldn't contain that and Caroline brushed it away. "If things don't work out between us then I'll accept that and get on with my life because I would always let you go if that's what you wanted. You love easily so I doubt I'll be the last girl you ever love and that's okay." She smiled at him softly. "But you'll always have my heart, Damon, so you don't have to worry about me with anyone else because there is only you for me." She vowed and he couldn't help a tiny sob. Nobody had ever loved him so profoundly before and he was totally melting into the bed.

"I _want_ you to be the last girl that I ever love." He proclaimed sincerely and she smiled.

"So do I, but I want you to always do what feels right for you. If that's with me, that's amazing, if not, then so be it." She remarked as she kissed his cheek.

"I do love you so much though. More than anything. I want you to know that." He pressed and she nodded.

"I know that." She agreed. She ran her fingers through his hair and he saw in her expression that she meant every word of what she said. Damon decided in that moment that there would never be anyone else for him either. She was going to be his everything for eternity. He knew that he would never deserve her but that didn't mean that he would leave her. He promised himself that he would never do anything to hurt her ever again…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	23. Worries

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I would just like to say that now that I'm really into the plot of this story, I would like to assure that my stories will always have a happy ending because I can't deal with any other outcome lol - _however_, there will be serious drama soon and I hope you'll stick with me through that.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine went to the appointment the following evening. Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine went around to the family planning section while Damon and Caroline went to the early pregnancy wing. Caroline was wearing a fitted cotton top so her little bump was visible for a change. She normally only wore loose clothing as she was trying not to be found out but her loose tops were in the laundry basket so she didn't have much choice.<p>

"Hi, Caroline, Damon." Doctor Newbury greeted as the two of them walked into her office.

"Hi, Pamela. How are you?" Caroline smiled.

"I'm great, thanks. How are you feeling now?" She inquired motioning to the table. Caroline went over and lay down and Damon went to stand next to her and took her hand as he always did now.

"Still tired, sore and nauseated but I've been drinking herbal teas and they've seriously calmed everything down." Caroline revealed and the doctor looked surprised.

"What kind of herbs?" Dr Newbury asked.

"Red raspberry leaf, chamomile, peppermint leaf and raw honey for energy." Caroline answered.

"All perfectly safe." She smiled. "They're working for you? You feel better?"

"I do. I still feel everything that I did before but it's just less intense now." Caroline replied and she nodded pleased.

"That's good." She agreed. "And how are you doing, Damon?"

"I'm just worried about her all the time, but otherwise, alright." He agreed.

"What has you worried?" Dr Newbury queried.

"I just keep reading things online that say how high-risk twin pregnancies are and that's what's worrying me." He explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Multiple pregnancies are in the high-risk category and you'll have more frequent visits with me to make sure everything's okay than you would if it was a singular pregnancy. I promise we'll do everything we can to make sure that Caroline and the babies are healthy and safe." She assured genuinely and he gave her a nod and a smile for that.

"I'm getting my shot for Brazil today, right?" Caroline tested.

"Yes, that'll be at the end of the appointment. Are you ready to see your twins?" She asked them with a grin and they nodded with smiles in return. Caroline rolled up her top and Dr Newbury put gel on her belly then scanned her and they watched the screen. The doctor had to move it around a little then they saw two black sacs then suddenly a tiny little baby appeared. "There's Baby A." She stated pleased and Damon and Caroline both watched in awe. The bottom of the screen suddenly showed a line and they heard a low pulsating noise. "We managed to get a heartbeat for baby A." She smiled surprised and Damon and Caroline were grinning though they both had watery eyes. She measured the baby and looked pleased. "Excellent development, looks like he or she is right on schedule and is at normal size for nine weeks plus six." She elaborated.

"Is it way too early to tell?" Caroline probed and Dr Newbury giggled.

"Yes. I couldn't even hazard a guess at this point, to be honest." She confessed.

"That's amazing." Damon said in awe as his eyes stayed glued on the screen and the girls snickered at his gobsmacked expression. The doctor then moved the scanner around for almost half a minute until she found the other baby and she chuckled fondly.

"This little one is all curled up." She remarked. "I'll still try to measure him or her, though." She commented. She measured the little curled up baby. "Looks like Baby B is right on schedule too." She confirmed.

"How come there's no heartbeat with that one?" Caroline questioned concerned.

"He or she is lying further back so it's more difficult to tell. At this stage sometimes it's hard to hear a heartbeat at all. Baby B is just as well developed as Baby A is, so there's no cause for concern. I'm sure we'll get both heartbeats next time." She reassured. "Sometimes their hearts beat in unison so it's difficult to pick up two separate ones anyway." She explained. She scanned a few more angles then the doctor pressed a few buttons then several pictures printed out of the machine. She took them from the machine then handed them to Damon who was smiling as he flipped through the pictures. There were some marked Baby A that showed the first baby alone, then the same with the second then there were also a few of the two of them together. "Can I take your blood pressure?" She requested and Caroline nodded then sat up after the doctor cleaned away the gel from her stomach. Dr Newbury fitted the blood pressure machine and waited then there was a small frown on her face when the results appeared on the screen. "One more time." She mumbled then took the test again.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked her. She wrote down both of the results.

"Actually, I'm not happy with your blood pressure, Caroline." She declared kindly and Caroline looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong with it?" Caroline questioned.

"Your blood pressure is a little bit high and that's more common when pregnant with twins but it's one of the warning signs. I'd like to run a blood test and a urine sample if you don't mind." She said and Caroline nodded in agreement. The doctor took out a needle then took a blood sample from her then gave her the urine bottle and Caroline went into the bathroom. She was out a moment later and sat back on the table. The doctor took out a test strip and went into the bathroom to check the sample then came back. "I'm going to run further tests on your urine sample but in my professional opinion, I would advise against you going to Brazil." She stated and Caroline looked shocked.

"Then we won't." Damon agreed immediately. "Can you explain?" He requested concerned.

"I mentioned earlier that multiple pregnancies instantly put you in the at-risk category and it's for several reasons, this being one of them. High blood pressure can really put you and the babies at risk if it's not monitored and treated should a problem arise. Your blood pressure is only mildly high so at this point there isn't any cause for concern but I would like to keep an eye on you. I'd like you to come back for a repeat test on Monday. You can obviously go against my advice and still travel and if that's the case, I'll give you the shot and you can come see me when you get back but I would prefer you to stay in the area in case any symptoms arise and we need to treat you immediately." She explained.

"What symptoms?" Caroline probed.

"If you experience any painful headaches that don't go away, problems with your vision either blurred or spots or flashing lights, tummy pain – not just normal pregnancy tightness but under the ribs usually on the right side, vomiting in a way that doesn't feel like normal pregnancy nausea, sudden swelling or puffiness of your face, hands and feet, or if you just feel off in a different way than you have been, come back and see us." She advised and they nodded. "At this point, I don't want you to stress about it because it is only mildly higher than normal but I would rather be over cautious with you than not cautious enough." She admitted.

"We won't be going to Brazil. What time on Monday?" Damon inquired with a kind of stern expression – it was just because he was worried.

"Would you prefer a morning or afternoon appointment?" She queried getting out her calendar.

"Anything." Caroline answered.

"Is 11am okay?" She asked.

"That's fine." Caroline confirmed. "Is there anything I should or shouldn't do?"

"No, just go about your life as normal. I don't want you worrying because putting stress on your body won't help so just continue as normal, do what you normally do and I'll keep an eye on you." The doctor said soothingly.

"So, what you're saying is that Damon has no reason to make me go on bed rest or carry me around like a damsel, right?" Caroline teased with a smirk and Damon rolled his eyes while the doctor laughed.

"Right." The doctor agreed then looked at Damon. "If _you_ worry and get stressed, _Caroline _will worry and get stressed. Nice and calm." She encouraged him and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I just want her to be safe. I'm not trying to overreact." He held up his hands in surrender and they giggled.

"I'll run the blood and urine tests and I'll call you if there's anything to worry about. I checked your urine for protein already and there isn't any present so that's really good." She assured and they nodded.

"You told Damon that you could make a best guess about their sexes at fourteen weeks, would you do that?" Caroline enquired.

"I can't confirm 100% until about 20 weeks as long as the babies are cooperating with the ultrasound machine." She jested and they chuckled. "But I will make a best guess for you at fourteen weeks."

"Thank you." Damon acknowledged.

"That scan is scheduled for the 19th of January but I'll see you before then anyway." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The doctor followed them down to the waiting room when the examination was finished where Katherine, Bonnie and Stefan were waiting for them and Caroline took a small present bag from Stefan and gave it to the doctor and wished her a Merry Christmas. Inside was a very good bottle of champagne and she thanked them for it profusely. Caroline introduced her to Katherine as well, as she was the only one who hadn't met the doctor, then the five of them left and went back to the car. In the car, the scan pictures were passed around. Stefan looked at them and his eyes welled with tears.<p>

"They're so adorable." Stefan sniffed and the other four chortled loudly at him being all emotional.

"Even _I _didn't cry, Stefan, and I'm hormonal. Man up." Caroline quipped and the other three were howling with amusement at that.

"I can't help it." Stefan sobbed then wiped his eyes and Damon was physically shaking with laughter as was Katherine because it was just so funny.

"Aww, baby bro is all weepy about his nephews. That's cute." Damon teased and they laughed. All of them now humoured Stefan with the 'boys' thing.

* * *

><p>That evening, Caroline was lying in her bed watching a movie when there was a tap on her window. She smiled then got out of bed and opened it. Damon hopped in and she closed it then kissed his cheek.<p>

"What's that?" She asked confused by the little bag he had.

"I remembered that I never gave you what I got you in Mexico." He replied and she giggled.

"I can't believe I forgot." She giggled and he smirked. They sat down on the bed and Damon pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring. It was silver with a reddish orange stone that shimmered gold and on the side of the ring was a small phoenix.

"This stone is called fire agate." Damon started and she smiled. "It's said to be a protection stone that has a deep calming energy and brings security and safety. It's also supposed to inspire inner creativity and knowledge. And…" He smirked and she chortled at his cheeky face. "It's supposed to improve sexual activity." He teased deviously and she giggled.

"You should have stopped at the creativity and knowledge part." She smirked and he chuckled. "Thank you, I love it." She smiled and he winked at her. Damon pulled out the second box and opened it to reveal an ornate round pendant on a silver chain with a large pinkish stone with blue and red hints in it. "Wow. That's a really interesting stone." Caroline remarked fascinated at way it changed colours and he shot her a fond look for being so cute.

"That's pink fire opal." He clarified. "Very rare." He added and she grinned at him as he handed it to her. "I'll get to fire opal in a second though." He smirked. "First…" He started then pulled out a large box and opened it to reveal a chunky necklace, earring and bracelet set with dark green stones set into it. "This is called malachite." He said. "Malachite is believed to be a strong protector of children." He stated and she beamed at him for that. "It's supposed to protect the wearer from accidents and especially to keep the wearer safe while travelling. It's said to be the 'mirror of the soul' and it reflects your feelings. You're not supposed to wear it if you have negative feelings like sadness or anger, only positive feelings and it'll reflect it." He smirked and she grinned.

"You know, I love it when you tell me about the stones." She said lovingly because that was her favourite part, not the presents, and he smirked.

"Your reaction the first time is what gave me the idea to always do it." He admitted and she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know you're spoiling me rotten, right?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"You love it." He teased and she giggled.

"I know it's so shallow but I do love presents." She said and he sniggered.

"Moving on to more then." He quipped amused and she laughed. Damon pulled another box out and opened it to reveal a ring, a pendant and earrings featuring a vibrant orange red stone surrounded by a halo of small diamonds. Caroline blinked in surprise at them. "These are fire opals." He said to her. "The fire opal has all of the same magical properties as the other opals but the fire opal is said to stimulate enthusiasm, relieve energy deficiencies and bring about spontaneous action." He smirked.

"You should be careful giving rings that look like that." She pointed to the ring with a coy smile. "A girl could get the wrong idea." She teased and he looked at it then laughed in understanding. He moved the boxes over to her bedside table then crawled up on top of her.

"Well, Blondie, if one thing is for certain it's that if I was going to get you _that _type of ring, it sure as hell wouldn't be an opal." He smirked and she giggled.

"I'll remember that." She teased and he winked then leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>On the night of Christmas Eve, Damon was in the Forbes' living room watching the original Miracle on 34th Street with Caroline and Liz. He was on one couch with Caroline and she was curled up at his side under a blanket and Liz was on the other couch under another blanket. Damon chuckled fondly when he noticed Caroline's breathing change and he saw she'd fallen asleep against his chest. He looked down at her little sleepy face and he couldn't help a small smile from forming. Liz noticed Damon looking at Caroline and she saw that he absolutely adored her.<p>

"Think the teas are helping?" Liz queried him quietly and he looked up at her and nodded.

"She hasn't been sick since she started drinking them and I've noticed her taking less naps. She seems a little more energetic too." He added and she smiled.

"You're really worried about her." She commented and he nodded again.

"The blood pressure thing is freaking me out. I read all about it on Tuesday night after she fell asleep and there are _so _many problems associated with it. The doctor told me specifically to be calm and relaxed about it all but how can you stay calm after reading about all of that?" He frowned and she sighed.

"I get it, believe me. I read up about it too. All those things like pre-eclampsia make you kind of have a panic attack when you're reading about it." She muttered and he had to admit he very much agreed with that.

"It's only a tiny bit higher than normal but I find myself listening to her heartbeat _constantly _just in case it changes." He confessed and she smiled.

"It does make me feel better that you can hear that constantly." She agreed. "I wish I could be that vigilant with her health." She added.

"She doesn't know I do that." He admitted and Liz understood that Caroline wouldn't like him worrying like that.

"I won't tell her." She promised and he nodded in thanks. "Don't you still need to go to Brazil though?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I do, but unless the doctor tells me on Monday that there isn't any problem, I'm not going." He declared and Liz looked a little surprised.

"Does Bonnie know that?" She tested and he shook his head.

"No. If I can't go to other parts of the world, I can do quick overnighters to like New York or quick flights to Miami or places close by. I know that the main place I have to go to is Europe because that's where most of the vampires were and the longer I delay, the more trouble the ex-vampires could get into… but I just can't find it in me to give a rat's ass." He murmured dryly and she smirked. "If Caroline isn't well then I'll take the wrath of the witches before I'll leave her." He said and she smiled.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She questioned and he nodded.

"I do." He agreed and she looked at him amused.

"Have to say, you were the last person that I ever thought would be my grandkids' father." She teased and he chuckled.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He smirked and she giggled.

"Worse." She winked and he snickered. "But I'm glad it's you." She disclosed and he smiled at her surprised.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"You have your flaws but you cut the crap and I like that." She quipped and he laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: As always, the links for the presents are on my profile. Let me know what you think of the chapter :)


	24. Christmas Part I

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated my daily updates, I was taken into hospital on Sunday and only got home today. I'm going to type up the next two chapters and get them up tonight as a catch up if I can. I'll try to get at least one more out by tonight. There will be links on my profile for things mentioned.

Hope you like my surprise this chapter ;)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes opened on the morning of Christmas Day and he found a grinning Caroline looming above him and he sniggered at her happy face.<p>

"Morn..." She cut him off with a kiss and he chuckled against her lips.

"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed happily when she pulled away and he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even celebrated Christmas, though Caroline being so happy about it made him want to celebrate.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful." He replied. "You're practically bouncing up and down." He teased and she giggled.

"I _love _Christmas." She beamed.

"Is that just because it's a day full of presents?" He teased and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Partially." She admitted and he laughed. "But I _also _love the food and the movies and spending time with family and friends." She said and he smirked.

"Yeah, but it's mostly about the presents, right?" He joked and she tittered.

"Yeah, basically." She confessed and he laughed at her admitting it.

"Is that why you stared at me to wake me up?" He teased. "You're impatient and you want your present?" He asked and she giggled.

"No, I wanted you up so that you could open your present." She countered fishing a small wrapped box from her side table and he chuckled then hauled himself up to a seated position against her headboard.

"Yours is under your mother's Christmas tree." He stated.

"Yeah and so is your public one." She revealed and he looked at her curiously.

"Public one?" He tested sceptically.

"It's just a t-shirt. No big deal. I figured you'd rather not open _this _one in public since you'll go all mushy on me." She teased and he laughed at her being blunt.

"Is that so?" He smirked. "A mushy present?" He asked her amused and she nodded. "Alright, let's see this mushy present." He jested and she handed it to him. He untied the silver wrapping paper to reveal a small black box. He opened it up and was surprised to see an antique locket about two inches in diameter designed with black and gold enamel and in the centre was a black crow. He thought that it was awesome. He turned it around and it was engraved.

_My dearest Damon_

_All my love,_

_Caroline_

Damon smiled at her fondly.

"This is very cool." He said sincerely and she smirked.

"Open it." She encouraged softly and Damon looked surprised. He carefully pushed it open and on either side was a photo. On one side, Caroline had cut one of the scan photos to fit in the grooves and it showed both twins making him smile. Damon turned it around to see the other photo and he nearly fell over in shock at what he saw. On the other side was a reprinted photo that was shrunk to fit in the space and it was a picture from the 1800s – of him, Stefan and his mother. Stefan looked to be about three in the photo and he was sitting on their mother's lap and Damon stood next to them with his mother's arm around his waist and he looked to be about five years old. He stared at it in disbelief and he knew there was a tear streaming down his face at the sight of his mother and he'd just proved her 'mushy' assessment but he was so _floored _by her thoughtfulness. He didn't think he'd seen that picture since he was a teenager. "I just thought that maybe you could take it with you when you're travelling and that way you'll always have your family with you." She explained softly and he stared into her eyes.

"You have no idea what this means to me." He admitted and he couldn't stop the emotion from gracing his tone and she smiled.

"I'm happy that you like it. I found that photo in the founder's archives and couldn't really help myself." She confessed and he chuckled. Caroline found herself pinned to the bed in a blink and he kissed all over her face.

"I love you so much." He said as he kissed her and she giggled.

"I love you too." She replied.

"But there's no picture of you." He pointed out to her confused and she looked up into his eyes.

"You don't need a picture of me when you go. You always have my heart with you." She responded and his stomach erupted into butterflies.

"And you have mine." He revealed and she grinned though her face showed that she hadn't expected him to say that. Just then there was a knock on Caroline's bedroom door. Damon moved to sit back up against the headboard thinking that her mother coming in while he was _on top _of her wouldn't go down well.

"Come in." Caroline said as she sat cross-legged and Damon looked at the pictures in his locket. Liz opened the door and walked into the room in her pyjamas and robe.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas." They replied in unison.

"You're doing presents already, Caroline?" Liz snickered.

"Just that one. Didn't want Damon tearing up in front of everyone." She quipped and Damon and Liz laughed at her being blunt.

"What is it?" Liz queried curiously.

"A locket. She put a picture of the twins' sonogram and a picture she found of my mother, Stefan and I when we were kids in it." Damon responded showing the inside of the locket and Liz smiled at Caroline fondly.

"That was very sweet." Liz acknowledged. "Did you tear up?" She smirked at Damon teasingly who chuckled embarrassed.

"Totally." He agreed and the girls giggled at him admitting it.

"Caroline is always up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning so I have the hot cocoa ready." Liz informed and Caroline grinned.

* * *

><p>The three of them went through to the living room, Damon was wearing a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms for a change as he didn't think Liz would be all that happy about him sitting around in his boxers. They had hot chocolate and talked a little then Damon and Liz laughed when they noticed Caroline's gaze repeatedly going to the presents under the tree.<p>

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Liz encouraged amused and Caroline grinned then hopped down on the floor and they chortled at her getting all excited. "You know, next year you won't get to be the kid at Christmas anymore." Liz pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous. I will _always _be the kid at Christmas. Damon can be the parent next Christmas while I do my normal Christmas madness." Caroline disagreed and they both laughed loudly at that. "Let's see…" She started picking up a present for them each. She stood up then walked over to her mother and handed her one, gave Damon one then sat down next to Damon with one of her own. Liz opened hers to reveal a small box and she opened it to find the brooch from Damon. It was ornate gold decorated with small pearls with one large pearl in the centre and a dangle drop at the bottom.

"Caroline said that you like antiques and that's from my childhood so it's definitely antique." He smirked at her and she grinned at him.

"It's beautiful, Damon. Thank you, that's wonderful." She expressed sincerely and he smiled at her pleased that she liked it. Damon opened his to find a black fitted Armani t-shirt from Caroline and he chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Extra tight." She leered at him and he sniggered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a piece of meat, you know." He jibed and both girls laughed.

"You so are." Caroline differed and Damon laughed in disbelief that she'd said that in front of her mother.

"Sweetheart, I'm still your mother. Tone down the hormones." Liz teased and they both laughed. Caroline's was a large wrapped box and it was from Damon and she was highly curious. She unwrapped the paper and there sat a Louis Vuitton box and her eyes were wide as she gaped at him and he sniggered at her expression.

"Better check it's the right one." He quipped and she grinned then opened the lid and folded back the paper to reveal the red Double Jeu Alma bag that she'd wanted for _ages_ but it was seriously expensive so obviously she never got it.

"Oh my God!" She gasped and both Damon and Liz snickered at her cute shocked expression. She set the box down then launched herself at Damon, which made Liz and Damon laugh. Caroline hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I love it!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Good. Is that the right one then?" He questioned her amused and she nodded immediately still shocked and he smirked. "You should probably chill out though. Remember the doctor said that you aren't to stress yourself." He teased and she giggled while Liz laughed. Caroline had put down a rule that everyone was to get everyone _one _thing. They did another round and Liz got Caroline a large box full of gorgeous maternity clothes. There were dresses, tops, jeans, skirts, sweaters and underwear and Caroline loved all of it. Liz loved the trinket box that Caroline got her and Damon was very appreciative of the very good bottle of bourbon Liz got him. "I have one more thing for you." Damon declared to Caroline with a mischievous grin.

"It was supposed to be _one _thing, Damon." She reminded him and he chuckled.

"You got me the locket too." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay." She smirked and looked at her amused. He put his hand behind him and pulled out a small black box that he'd hidden behind the cushion and he gave it to her. Liz was wide eyed with realisation – Caroline hadn't clicked yet.

Caroline smiled at him as he took her left hand in his – still not clicking – then she opened the box with her free hand and her eyes bugged. There in the box sat a platinum ring with a large cushion cut blue diamond in the centre surrounded with white diamonds and on either shoulder there were large trilliant cut white diamonds situated within the metal and smaller diamonds going down the band of the ring. Caroline's head snapped up to look at him in shock just as Damon slid down onto the floor on his knee next to her and he smiled.

"Will you marry me, Caroline?"

Her jaw dropped.

"Yes!" She accepted immediately beaming at him and he grinned back then leaned in and kissed her. She grabbed his face and kissed him back leaving the box sitting on her knee. He hopped back up to sit beside her then slid the ring on her finger and she smiled widely as she looked down at her hand. She thought that it was probably the most perfect ring _ever_.

"Oh my God!" Liz gasped shocked finally finding her voice and they snickered at her stunned face.

"Think we finally freaked out the Sheriff." Damon quipped to Caroline who giggled.

"Aren't you 1800s boys supposed to ask parental permission first?" Liz questioned him shocked and both he and Caroline laughed loudly.

"Well, for one, you are the one that regularly tells me that it's not the 1800s and two, you would have said no so I sure as hell wasn't asking permission first." He smirked and she couldn't help laughing at that. He was so… _Damon_.

"Oh, God." Liz groaned. "Please wait until she's out of school." She requested amusing them.

* * *

><p>They had breakfast together then Liz got ready and went into work. She had to be there until the afternoon but she was heading to the boarding house after her shift for Christmas dinner. Damon got out of the shower about a minute after she left and he walked into Caroline's room with a towel round him. Caroline pounced on him and he chuckled as he landed on his back on her bed with her on top of him.<p>

"Your mother left like two seconds ago." He pointed out amused as he put his arms around her back.

"So?" She inquired.

"What if she forgot something?" He teased and she snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Doubtful. She never forgets anything." Caroline disagreed amused then she looked at him curiously. "I can't believe you _proposed_." She remarked while the shock was evident on her face and he laughed.

"Why?" He queried amused. "Your mother has a point, you know. I _am _an 1800s boy." He smirked. "That's what you do when you find the girl you want to be with forever." He stated and she smiled while her stomach fluttered.

"So you're sure?" She tested and he nodded.

"Are you?" He probed and she shot him a look as if to say 'obviously' making him snigger. "Do you like the ring?" He questioned her and she looked at her hand.

"I couldn't have thought up a more perfect one." She answered and he smirked.

"I heard you and Katherine talking about it when she wore those yellow diamond earrings. You said to her that your favourite was the blue one." He reminded her and she looked surprised that he'd remembered that.

"It is." She agreed.

"You didn't have the slightest idea that I was going to do that, did you?" He teased and she tittered.

"No. Not remotely." She acknowledged shyly. "When do you want to get married?" She inquired running her fingers through his damp hair and he shrugged.

"Up to you." He said.

"What would be your first choice?" She probed and he thought about it.

"I think I'd quite like to do it when the kids can be there." He replied thinking that she probably wouldn't want to do it before that.

"Me too. We should wait until they're about five or something so that they can take part." She remarked and he looked surprised.

"You want to wait like six years?" He asked a bit shocked and she giggled.

"Why's that so shocking?" She queried amused by his stunned expression.

"Because… that's really far away." He stated dazed and she looked surprised that he clearly didn't want to wait that long.

"You want to do it sooner?" She tested.

"When I said the kids being here, I meant in like a year or something." He commented and she looked surprised that he would want to do it fairly soon. "Though, I would like you to be a vampire again when I marry you." He added as an afterthought.

"Hmm…" Caroline started as she thought about that. "What about in two years around Christmas time, that way I have time to get back to being a vampire and get in control and the twins will be a year and a half old so they'll be able to walk down the aisle by then." She suggested and he thought about it.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Good." She said then kissed him. She reached down and pulled his towel off. "I win." She smirked and he laughed at the memory then in a blink flipped their positions and she squealed happily.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car outside of the boarding house and noticed a brand new black Volvo XC90 sitting on the driveway and he eyed it sceptically. He had no idea why it would be there as he didn't know anyone who had one. He and Caroline got out of his car then they wandered into the boarding house hand in hand. Stefan and Katherine were in the living room drinking hot chocolate.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Caroline grinned at them and they wished her the same in return.

"What's with the Volvo?" Damon questioned confused and Katherine snickered while Stefan smirked then went over to their little Christmas tree. He picked up a small box then walked over to Damon and tossed it to him. Damon caught it and looked confused.

"Merry Christmas, brother." Stefan welcomed and Damon opened the box and saw a Volvo car key in it and he chuckled.

"You got me a Volvo?" He tested amused and they sniggered. Caroline looked really surprised that Stefan would give Damon such an expensive gift so casually.

"You said you were going to buy a more family-like car and that's one of the safest cars on the road while still being a sweet car." Stefan replied and Damon smiled at him for being considerate like that.

"Thanks, Stef." Damon stated appreciatively and Stefan gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"What did Damon get you?" Katherine asked Caroline who sat down beside her on the couch.

"This bag." Caroline answered motioning to the handbag she was currently using.

"Isn't that the one you were looking at when we went shopping?" Katherine established.

"Yep." Caroline grinned and Katherine sniggered at her happy expression.

"It's great. You'll let me borrow it, right?" Katherine smirked and Caroline giggled.

"Yes, of course." Caroline smiled. "Oh… and… he also got me this." Caroline remarked holding up her hand to show Stefan and Katherine and their jaws dropped.

"Is that…?" Stefan asked surprised and Caroline and Damon chortled.

"Yep." Caroline beamed and they laughed at how _ecstatic _she looked.

"Congrats." Katherine smiled at her then took her hand to look. "Now _that _is a ring." Katherine remarked impressed and they snickered.

"Congratulations." Stefan grinned at Damon who smirked amused at how happy his little brother looked about it.

"You can take the boy out of the 1800s…" Katherine teased and Caroline and Stefan laughed while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon muttered and they chuckled.

"Anyway, presents." Caroline chirped and they sniggered at her immediate request. Caroline opened her bag and looked through it then handed Katherine her present and went over to Stefan and gave him his. Katherine opened hers and smiled widely.

"I love this dress!" Katherine exclaimed happily. "Thanks, Care." She grinned then kissed her cheek.

"You looked great in it." Caroline smiled. Stefan opened his and looked over the jacket appreciatively.

"I really like this." Stefan said pleased then stood up and tried it on.

"You look hot, Stefan." Caroline observed.

"Yeah, you suit that." Katherine agreed.

"Thanks, Caroline. This is great." Stefan smiled.

"Would have looked better on _me_." Damon mentioned as he got himself a drink and they snickered and rolled their eyes at him being cocky.

"No, you wouldn't suit brown." Katherine contradicted.

"That's what I said." Caroline agreed. "What did Stefan get you?" She inquired to Katherine who showed her wrist and there sat a lovely amethyst and silver bracelet. "That's gorgeous." Caroline remarked and Katherine nodded in agreement. "What about you?" She queried Stefan.

"Katherine got me an antique chess set." Stefan smiled.

"Dweeb." Damon quipped amused and Caroline and Katherine giggled.

"I like chess." Stefan countered.

"Hence, you're a dweeb." Damon said and they laughed. Katherine went over to the tree before she picked up a bottle bag and a wrapped box then handed the bag to Damon and the box to Caroline. Damon pulled out a _very _rare and expensive bourbon from the bag and looked surprised. "Where the hell did you find this?" He examined the bottle shocked and she sniggered.

"You can find anything on the internet." Katherine pointed out amused and he chuckled.

"Thanks. I haven't had this in like twenty years." Damon said appreciatively and she smiled happy that he liked it. Caroline opened her box and she grinned when she saw Christian Louboutin written across the box. She opened the box and found the cranberry Mille Cordes sling-back shoes that she loved inside.

"I love these." Caroline grinned and they all snickered at how excited she was. "Thanks." She said giving Katherine a hug and Katherine smiled pleased with her reaction.

"I can't believe you got her shoes!" Stefan exclaimed annoyed.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"_I_ got her shoes!" Stefan said and they laughed.

"Sweetheart, a girl can never have too many shoes." Katherine smirked and they chortled.

"You got her _shoes_?" Damon teased his little brother amused.

"Damon, I'm pretty sure Caroline would live in a Christian Louboutin shoe store if she could." Stefan explained and they all laughed loudly at that.

"I so would." Caroline agreed amusing the others. Stefan went over to the tree and grabbed her box and took it over to her.

"These will match your prom dress." He stated and she beamed at him. She opened the package to find the bubble-gum pink patent peep toe pumps that would match her prom dress perfectly.

"Thanks, Stefan!" Caroline grinned as she crushed him with a hug and he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Care? Do you want some hot chocolate or tea or something?" Katherine queried. "I'm going for a refill."

"Tea would be great." Caroline smiled.

"Regular tea or the red raspberry leaf tea?" Katherine asked grabbing her mug.

"The red raspberry, please." Caroline responded.

"Stefan, do you want more hot chocolate?" She asked grabbing his mug.

"Sure, that'd be great." Stefan agreed. Katherine looked at Damon then who looked highly amused.

"Since when do you play waitress?" Damon jibed.

"It's Christmas. Lighten up." Katherine quipped and they all laughed. "Do you want hot chocolate or not?"

"Why not?" Damon asked satirically and she sniggered and rolled her eyes at him being an ass. Katherine disappeared into the kitchen and Caroline shot Damon a look.

"Be nice. It's Christmas." Caroline whispered annoyed and he rolled his eyes while Stefan chuckled.

"She has been really nice to everyone recently, Damon." Stefan agreed and Damon shot him a look.

"Do you suddenly like her or something?" Damon probed confused.

"We're becoming friends." Stefan shrugged and Damon scowled at nothing in particular.

"Anyway, you haven't given Stefan and Katherine their presents." Caroline reminded Damon.

"I'll wait until Katherine gets back." Damon remarked.

"Why?" Caroline inquired suspiciously as to what on _earth _Damon got Stefan and Katherine as she knew nothing about it.

"Because it's a joint present." Damon clarified and they both looked confused.

"I thought you were giving Katherine a vial of your blood." Caroline countered.

"Changed my mind. I'll just turn her whenever she wants to be turned." Damon shrugged.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you who like your drama... they're not going to live happily ever after _yet_ ;)

Links on my profile for presents and the ring and part II of Christmas should be up shortly.

Let me know what you think please? Pretty please?


	25. Christmas Part II

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So, this is yesterday's chapter that would have been up if I had been home. It Christmas part II and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Katherine reappeared with a little tray a few minutes later and she set it down on the table then set the cups out and Damon took a seat next to his brother and they all thanked her then drank from the cups.<p>

"Why does yours always taste better than when I make it?" Caroline queried her confused.

"I add a touch of raw honey to it to sweeten it." Katherine replied and Caroline nodded as that made sense.

"As for your present, it's a joint present." Damon started. "You've been nagging non-stop about not being close to the twins when I move out, so, I bought the house across the street for you and Katherine to live in and I thought we could finally get rid of the boarding house." Damon said to Stefan who grinned widely and Caroline looked very surprised as she knew nothing about it.

"Really?" Stefan beamed and Damon snickered at his little brother's expression.

"The decorating is crap but I'm sure Katherine's little friend that she hired can fix it." Damon smirked and they chuckled. He turned to Katherine then. "And I'll compel the interior designer to do your room at that house instead of here if you want so that you don't lose your deposit." He said to her and she smiled. "Does that work for you both?"

"Yes." Stefan grinned.

"Sounds good." Katherine agreed delighted.

"That'll also be good for Caroline to have you two close to her when I'm off doing the turnings." Damon added and the three of them smiled. Katherine was pleased that he'd included her in that – like he was accepting that she and Caroline were friends.

"What's the house like?" Stefan inquired.

"It's two floors, there's one bedroom upstairs with a connecting bathroom and there's a lounge with room for couches and a TV and there's a large walk in closet, I figured Katherine could be upstairs and she'll still have her own space and whatever. Then downstairs there are two bedrooms, the kitchen, a dining room and another lounge. So there's a bedroom for Stefan and a spare one in case you have a guest or you have the twins or whatever." Damon explained and Stefan grinned at the thought of babysitting his 'nephews'. "It's literally across the street from our bungalow." Damon added. "Though, that does not mean that you are going to bug me 24/7." Damon said to his brother in warning and Caroline and Katherine laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>The four of them sat around the living room watching Bad Santa after that and Ric appeared just as the movie was finishing. He chuckled at the sight of the four vampires sitting watching that.<p>

"Merry Christmas." Caroline grinned at him.

"Merry Christmas." Ric replied with a smile.

"Drink?" Damon offered getting up to pour himself another.

"Sure, thanks." Ric accepted. Caroline instantly got his wrapped present from under the tree and gave it to him. Ric un-wrapped it and was very surprised at her gift as he loved the work bag she got him and thought that it was really his taste. "Wow, that's great, Caroline. I love it." He smiled.

"Just throw the holey one out, okay?" Caroline requested seriously and Damon, Ric and Stefan laughed loudly as they knew his work bag was falling apart.

"I promise." Ric agreed amused. "This is for you." Ric said handing her a large wrapped package and she looked at it curiously for it's odd shape. She un-wrapped it and found a large basket full to the brim of different Godiva chocolates and she grinned.

"How could you possibly know about my Godiva addiction?" Caroline beamed at him and they chortled.

"Because you have a surprisingly observant boyfriend." Ric replied amused and Stefan and Katherine chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" Caroline beamed at Ric. "God, this'll be gone by tomorrow." She remarked staring at the basket hungrily and they laughed at her being a chocolate fiend. Stefan got three bottle bags from under the tree and gave them to Ric who snickered seeing that Damon, Stefan and Katherine had all gotten him nice bottles of whiskey.

"Thanks, guys. That's great." Ric smiled. "Starting to think I have a problem though." He quipped and they chortled.

"You have to teach high school. You'd probably be a freak if you _didn't _drink." Damon bantered and they chortled.

"True." Ric agreed amused. He gave Stefan a wrapped package and a bottle bag to Katherine. Stefan un-wrapped his to find a rare book and Katherine found a nice bottle of champagne in her bag. They both thanked him for their gifts then Ric handed Damon a gift bag and Damon observed it curiously then looked inside and laughed. Damon pulled out two teddy bears, one light beige and the other medium brown both with a small red ribbon around the neck. "They're not _really _for _you_ but I guess you can always use them until the twins come." Ric smirked and they all laughed loudly at Ric buying _Damon_ teddy bears.

"Aww, they're so cute." Caroline smiled.

"Thanks, Alaric. Just what I've always wanted." Damon teased with his usual snark starting another round of laughter.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Katherine managed to get Caroline down to her room under the pretence of trying on her dress. They went inside and Caroline closed the door behind them.<p>

"I actually have another thing for you." Katherine disclosed to her quietly and Caroline looked surprised.

"It was only supposed to be one thing, Katherine." Caroline reminded softly and she nodded.

"I know. But this is important." Katherine said. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a small box. She went over to Caroline and opened it to reveal a silver links bracelet with a small hanging crystal.

"That's beautiful." Caroline smiled.

"The important part is this." Katherine pointed to the crystal and Caroline looked curious. "It's magically covered but the inside of this is actually filled with liquid vervain but the magic keeps it from being broken." Katherine explained quietly and Caroline looked surprised. "No vampire would ever guess that this could make someone resistant to compulsion. You will still be able to wear this after you turn back into a vampire because the magic stops the crystal from burning the skin."

"Is this to protect me from Damon?" Caroline whispered confused and Katherine nodded.

"Damon could very well freak out about getting married and the babies thinking that he doesn't deserve it then try and compel you to forget him. Also, he might make decisions that you don't agree with but he thinks that it's what's best for you rather than you deciding for yourself." Katherine pointed out and Caroline looked stunned but it was only because she'd never thought of that. It was true. It sounded like something Damon would do. "If you're going to marry him then you have to be equals. He doesn't have the right to compel you." Katherine said. "But when you turn, you'll be a normal vampire, not an Original like him, so you always have to be able to protect yourself and vampires can't wear vervain normally, it can only be ingested but vervain leaves a vampire's system after only a day so it's easy enough to have a vampire vervain free. He would never suspect that." Katherine remarked pointing to the crystal and Caroline nodded.

"Do you have one of these for yourself?" Caroline questioned.

"I do. Hopefully Damon will release his compulsion on me after I turn so that I can use it." Katherine responded.

"What compulsion?" Caroline tested.

"Stefan told me that Damon compelled me not to wear or ingest vervain." Katherine shrugged and Caroline looked at her in contemplation.

"Is yours a bracelet?" Caroline enquired and she nodded. "Can I see it?" She requested. Katherine looked at her confused then went back over to her dresser and pulled out another bracelet with a similar crystal hanging from it. Katherine showed it to Caroline who took it from her then put it on her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked confused at the blonde putting it on her.

"You can't put it on by yourself but he didn't compel you to take it off if someone else puts it on you." Caroline clarified and Katherine stared at her wide eyed for doing that for her.

"Why would you do that?" Katherine examined confused.

"Because I'm your friend." Caroline replied and Katherine blinked in surprise at the fact she'd obviously developed a trusting bond with her already. She liked it. "Thank you for the gift." Caroline said sincerely and Katherine smiled at her, took the other bracelet out of the box then clipped it on Caroline's wrist. Caroline understood that Katherine giving her that was a big deal. It showed how much Katherine had come to care for her.

"You're welcome." Katherine smiled at her fondly.

* * *

><p>Bonnie showed up mid-afternoon to the boarding house after spending the morning with her dad then Abby for a couple of hours. She gave Katherine a beautiful hair comb decorated with red colour-change crystals and Katherine loved it. She gave Stefan the complete Seinfeld DVD series and he was very pleased with that. She gave Ric a bottle of whiskey and everyone laughed – Ric started contemplating AA. Stefan got bonnie a beautiful white gold bracelet with a hanging heart covered in diamonds and Bonnie was stunned at receiving such a gift – but Stefan was totally gaga for her so he couldn't really help himself. Ric got Bonnie a gorgeous gold silk scarf on Caroline's instruction and Bonnie loved it.<p>

Katherine got Bonnie the Christian Louboutin Samira Strass blue crystal pumps to go with her dress from Caroline and Bonnie was shocked at those gifts though she _loved _them. She finally got around to Damon and Caroline's gift and she pulled out two small boxes from her bag then handed them to each of them. Damon opened his and looked at her confused as there sat a ring with a silver band and a small black stone set in it. Caroline's ring had a small square black stone in the middle with flowers engraved on the shoulders in the silver.

"What's this?" Damon queried her confused and Bonnie smirked.

"The stone is onyx. Onyx can be used magically as a portal of sorts. I spelled them for you so that if you wear them you will be able to speak to each other telepathically from anywhere in the world, no matter the distance. I thought that might make the travelling easier if you can always speak to each other whenever you want." Bonnie explained surprising them all and Damon and Caroline smiled at her.

"That's cool." Damon smirked.

"Thanks, Bon. That's amazing." Caroline grinned. "How does it work?" Caroline inquired sliding the ring on her finger.

"You have to be wearing the rings to hear each other. To send a telepathic message you just take your finger and touch the stone then think your message." Bonnie explained. Caroline touched the stone with her finger and tried it after Damon put his on his right hand.

_Can you hear me?_

Damon looked surprised.

"That's weird." Damon remarked amused and they snickered.

"Do it back." Caroline instructed and he chuckled at her bossing him around then he touched the stone and smirked.

_I think we should ditch them all and go have some fun upstairs._

Caroline giggled.

_Later._

She replied and he smirked.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Damon acknowledged amused and they all snickered knowing he'd no doubt said something naughty to Caroline. Bonnie happened to notice Caroline's left hand then and she looked confused. She took Caroline's left hand and observed the ring then looked up at Caroline wide eyed.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Caroline exclaimed dazed when she noticed Bonnie's expression. "We got engaged." She stated and Bonnie looked stunned.

"And you just _forgot_?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Pregnancy brain?" Caroline suggested sceptically.

"You got _engaged_?" Ric asked Damon just shocked and he chuckled.

"Yes, Alaric." Damon confirmed amused at his friend's reaction.

"When did this happen?" Bonnie probed confused.

"This morning." Caroline smiled.

"Damon _proposed_?" Ric asked in disbelief.

"Why is this so shocking to everyone? I was born in 1844." Damon reminded them and they chortled.

"Uh… because you're a man whore?" Bonnie responded with a smirk and they all laughed loudly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Nevertheless, those days are over." Damon pointed out and they sniggered at the fact he didn't deny it.

"This ring is _unbelievable_." Bonnie commented as she studied it and Damon smirked in satisfaction and they all sniggered at his smug facial expression.

"By the way, is Brent coming over?" Stefan asked Katherine but before she had a chance to reply…

"What?" Damon tested in disbelief. "The Allan one is barred from this house unless he wants to be drained dry and dumped in the woods." He warned seriously and they all snickered at how pissed he was.

"Chill out, Damon." Caroline said amused and he shot her a look.

"He kissed you." Damon countered stonily and they all gaped at Caroline as she hadn't told anyone else or explained what happened to Katherine and Stefan who'd been there when Damon found out. She'd told them she didn't want to talk about it and just to drop it.

"Oh my God! Allan Dubois kissed you?" Bonnie exclaimed to Caroline in shock and she reluctantly nodded. "You're _so_ lucky! How could you not tell me that? I want all the details! How was it? Was it amazing?" Bonnie questioned with a grin and they all guffawed in disbelief while Damon shot a look at Bonnie.

"Standing _right here_." Damon said dryly and Bonnie giggled.

"Allan is _so_ much hotter than you, Damon. I can't help it." Bonnie replied and they buckled over with laughter at the witch being so uncharacteristically blunt.

"Hey." Damon said annoyed and she shrugged.

"I told Caroline to dump you and go out with Allan instead but she didn't listen to me so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Bonnie quipped and Ric, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline shook with laughter at her telling _Damon _that.

"I thought you liked me now." Damon remarked aggravated and they all snickered at that.

"I _do_." Bonnie agreed. "But Allan Dubois is…" She sighed dreamily. "What was I talking about?" She tested confused and even Damon laughed along with everyone else at the witch getting lost in thought over the guy.

"He dedicated a song to Caroline at their gig." Stefan stated amused and Bonnie gaped at Caroline.

"Why the _hell_ are you marrying Damon then?" Bonnie questioned loudly and Ric, Stefan and Katherine howled with hilarity while Damon's jaw dropped.

"Bonnie, that's really mean." Caroline chastised starting to get irritated with her.

"No, it's not. It's a genuine question. It's _Allan Dubois_, Caroline." Bonnie stated like it was obvious and they all – except Damon and Caroline – chortled at the fact Bonnie never said stuff like that.

"He _is _really hot." Katherine agreed.

"Hey." Damon said annoyed and they chortled.

"Well, Damon's going to live forever, right? So… why don't you just test out Allan for a little while and go back to Damon later?" Bonnie suggested and they all shook with hysterical laughter while Damon was just staring at the witch in shock. He was wondering if he'd suddenly become fucking invisible.

"Well, I don't see Allan that way, Bonnie." Caroline said like it was obvious.

"Then there's something seriously wrong with you." Bonnie countered deadpan and they sniggered. Caroline shot Bonnie a look to drop it and Bonnie shrugged unapologetically in response. Damon was busy scowling at nothing in particular.

"But, no, Stefan, Brent's not coming over later." Katherine answered amused and they chuckled.

"Are you talking about Brent Decker?" Ric queried inquisitively.

"Mmhmm." Stefan nodded.

"Why would he be coming over?" Ric inquired confused as he hadn't noticed any of them ever talking to Brent.

"He's Katherine's boyfriend." Caroline responded and Ric looked surprised.

"Really? Already?" He examined amused and they laughed.

"He's amazing." Katherine grinned and Caroline and Bonnie giggled at how smitten she was already.

"He's a trouble maker." Ric countered and Katherine smirked.

"Katherine's killed thousands of people. I doubt he's worse than that." Damon remarked dryly and they chuckled.

"Fair point. But Katherine's already the top of my class." Ric pointed out surprising them all.

"Well, she's like five and a half centuries old. Isn't knowing history kind of a given?" Damon quipped and they sniggered.

"No, they were talking about her in the teacher's lounge on Friday and she's doing really well in all of her classes." Ric countered and Katherine smiled.

"They're fun." Katherine said sincerely.

"School is not fun." Caroline disagreed and they chuckled.

"I've never been before. It _is _fun for me. It's something new. After 500 years there is very little that's new anymore." Katherine refuted and they conceded that she had a point. "By the way, I picked up the catch-up work from the principal on Friday last week. How long do you want the four essays to be?" Katherine asked Ric inquiringly.

"The guideline is 800-1200 words but about 1000 is the curriculum ideal, though most students add extra words in just to scrape past the 800 mark." Ric clarified amusing them.

"That's all?" Katherine asked surprised. "But how are you supposed to write only 1000 words about such broad topics?" She questioned and he shrugged.

"It's high school. It's dumbed down since I was in school. If you just put in some key points that would be fine or if you would prefer to write one long paper that covers the subject areas you missed that would be fine too." Ric suggested and she nodded.

"I'll write one long one." Katherine agreed. "About 4-5000 words?"

"That would be fine." He nodded. "Remember to cite your references."

"So, no personal experience?" She smirked and he snickered.

"As much as a first person account would be a fascinating read for me, the papers are read by a second party for grading purposes and I don't think I could explain the whole 500 year old ex-vampire thing." He smirked and they laughed. "Although, at the end of January there will be a paper on your personal experience of something that happened in relation to a historic event which will only be read by me so if you want to do yours on something from another century nobody would see that one." Ric revealed with a smile and they laughed at how eager he was to read that particular paper.

"What was your favourite point to read about in the last five centuries and I'll have a think about it?" Katherine queried amused.

"Teacher's pet." Damon quipped and they snickered.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." Ric smirked and she giggled.

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked the chapter, the gift links are on my profile :) Let me know what you think please?


	26. Allan To The Rescue

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So sorry about the wait! Wasn't well again! Will try to get another chapter up today if I can to make up for the lack of daily updates. And now begins the _drama_...

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Liz came over after her shift and they all had Christmas dinner together. After that they socialised and had drinks and it was a nice day. Caroline stayed at the boarding house as did Bonnie and Ric. After Liz went home, they all got drunk off their asses so it was easier just to crash there. Caroline made them all breakfast the following morning and Bonnie, Ric, Stefan and Katherine were hung over to high hell. Damon drove Ric home after breakfast as he was going to the airport later that day to fly to Boston to see his mother and he needed to pack. Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan were lounging around the living room when Katherine got a text and she smiled.<p>

"Brent wants to know if we want to go to a party tonight." Katherine informed Caroline and Bonnie.

"What kind of party?" Caroline queried.

"It's a club night after show party." Katherine answered.

"I'm in. I want to wear my dress." Bonnie said and they giggled.

"Me too." Katherine grinned. "You in?" She asked Caroline who thought about that. She was going to get crap from Damon for that – but it did sound really fun… and she wouldn't be able to party for a _really _long time soon enough.

"Yeah, definitely." Caroline agreed. "But Bon, you have to stop the Allan talk. Damon's worried about him enough as it is."

"Well, Brent didn't specify that Allan is going so you don't really have to tell Damon that." Katherine pointed out and they chuckled.

"Brent and Allan are like a package deal." Caroline countered.

"I take it I'm not invited since you're not including me in your discussion?" Stefan huffed and they laughed.

"But if we invite you then we have to invite Damon and he's a buzz-kill." Bonnie remarked dryly.

"Bonnie, what's your beef with Damon all of a sudden?" Caroline probed confused and irritated.

"When Damon shows up you just take off with him because he's anti-social and doesn't want to hang out with any of us." Bonnie replied and Caroline looked surprised.

"That is kind of true." Stefan reluctantly granted and they all looked surprised at him agreeing.

"So, we'll say it's a girls' night then you can just sneak out later and meet us." Bonnie suggested to Stefan.

"No, that's mean to not include Damon just because you're suddenly annoyed with him." Caroline said to Bonnie seriously starting to lose her temper.

"It's not _sudden_, Caroline. I've been annoyed with Damon for well over a year." She refuted and Caroline sighed while Stefan and Katherine chuckled.

"Well, I'm not ditching him or going behind his back." Caroline said to her irritated. "So, you can just stay home tonight." She said to Stefan crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do I get left out just because Damon is anti-social?" Stefan complained confused.

"Just come with us, Stefan. If Damon comes too, then that's fine, if he doesn't, that's up to him." Katherine placated surprisingly playing peacemaker.

* * *

><p>When Damon got back to the boarding house Caroline was sitting in the living room by herself in her jacket and she had her bag packed.<p>

"You going somewhere?" He tested inquisitively.

"I was going to ask if you could drive me home." She responded and he nodded then picked up her bags and they went out to his car. Damon stashed her bags in the backseat then started to drive them over to her house. They drove for a few minutes in comfortable silence when Damon got curious.

"Why do you want to go home?" He asked her curiously as he knew Katherine and Bonnie were still in the boarding house.

"I just need to get clothes." She shrugged and he looked at her confused.

"For what?" He pushed.

"Katherine wants to go to a club tonight so I need to have a look through my dresses and see what I can wear that won't show off our twins." She explained.

"A club?" He examined sceptically. "Won't you be tired?"

"I'll go for a nap after dinner." She shrugged.

"Is Bonnie going?" Damon tested and she looked confused. Why would he ask that?

"Yeah." She confirmed. "Why?"

"Because she seems rather against us being together." Damon answered and she sighed.

"She's not. She's just… Look, when you were in Australia then South America, I spent every day after school and at the weekends with Bonnie. Then Stefan and Katherine got included but I was still there. Since you've been back, I've hardly seen Bonnie because I spend all my time with you. She's just being grumpy about that." Caroline clarified and Damon could see her point.

"Is that why I'm not invited tonight?" He queried her.

"You can come if you want to, but the point in me going is to spend time with Bonnie." She explained and he nodded.

"Is Allan going to be there?" He asked her and she sighed.

"You need to stop with the Allan thing, Damon." She said seriously. "He is my friend. Not even that yet. He's like… a buddy." She said for lack of a better term. "Brent told Katherine about the club so all I know is that Brent is going to be there. I don't know if Allan will be or not but I'm going because I want to spend time with Bonnie." She replied and he looked aggravated.

"Why didn't you tell me that Bonnie said you should dump me and go out with him?" He remembered and she looked surprised at him bringing that up.

"I thought she was kidding." Caroline soothed honestly.

"Clearly she wasn't." Damon remarked irritated.

"It doesn't matter what Bonnie thinks I should do." Caroline countered annoyed at the fact they were arguing about Allan _again_. "I do not have feelings for Allan. I love _you_. So why the hell would I want to go out with Allan?" She asked him like he was stupid.

"Is Stefan going tonight?" Damon questioned and she looked at him confused.

"I don't know. Probably." She answered and he scowled at nothing in particular.

"So, ultimately, I'm not invited but everyone else is, Katherine will fuck off with Brent, Bonnie will fuck off with Stefan and _you _will be left with _Allan_." He simplified exasperated and Caroline could kind of see his point.

"That's not what's going to happen. Stefan can talk to Allan while I spend time with Bonnie." Caroline appeased.

"You say that but you know that I'm right. You know that Stefan and Bonnie will end up drunk and all over each other just like last night." Damon contradicted.

"Fine. I'll just stay home then." Caroline muttered sadly as her eyes watered and she stared out the window willing herself not to cry. Her hormones were all over the place and she'd felt really emotional all morning. Damon saw her watery eyes and he felt really badly for getting so annoyed at her.

"Caroline…" He said softer and she shook her head.

"No. If you're just going to fight with me over something that is ridiculous then I just won't go. I'll stay in by myself and just be pregnant with your kids. It's not like I'll be unable to have fun when I'm the size of a house – oh, wait. I won't." She rambled as tears streamed down her cheeks and Damon felt really bad because he hadn't considered the fact that she was just trying to have fun with her friends while she still could.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm just… jealous." He admitted and she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"But _why _the hell are you jealous? There is a higher chance of me falling for _Katherine _than Allan!" She exclaimed and he looked surprised. "And I sure as hell will never fall for Katherine." She pointed out. "I don't find him attractive. I don't want him. I don't want anyone but you. I can't change how _he _feels but he's nice to me so I have no reason to not be friends with him. I'm not going to be one of those girls who don't talk to people just because her boyfriend doesn't allow it." She warned him and he realised that he'd been trying to control her and he felt bad about that.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to control you." He reassured.

"You just don't trust me obviously." She countered.

"I do." He opposed.

"If you trust me, then it shouldn't bother you if I spend time with Allan because you would _know _that I'd never do anything." She countered and he scowled at nothing in particular at the fact she'd totally caught him out.

"Fine. Go to the club then. If you are so sure that he just wants to be your friend, go to the club." He pushed annoyed.

"Are you aware of the fact we've fought about Allan like ten times in the last week?" She asked him just as annoyed and he sighed.

"And?" He questioned. Caroline realised that _nothing _she said was getting through to his brain.

"Stop the car." Caroline demanded infuriated.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Stop the car." She repeated aggravated. Damon pulled over to the side of the road and Caroline got out. She opened the backseat and grabbed her bags then closed the door and walked away from the car onto the sidewalk and walked down the road. She figured that she was only ten minutes' walk away from her house anyway. She made it about a hundred feet when Damon appeared in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Walking." She answered calmly like it was obvious then walked around him and kept going. Damon appeared in front of her again and she shot him a look. "Stop that." She exclaimed annoyed and he laughed.

"You're being ridiculous." He smirked.

"_I _am being ridiculous?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You are a nut!" She yelled and he laughed at her choice of word.

"A _nut_?" He teased with a chuckle and she scowled at him.

"Go. Away." She glared at him and he laughed.

"You can't just be mad at me for no reason." He said to her.

"Actually, it's quite easy to be mad at you when you're being a jealous tit!" She called out and he was chuckling again because he thought she was so funny when she was mad and hormonal. She stepped around him again and kept walking then he appeared again and she smacked his arm. "I swear to God I will kick your ass!" She glowered at him and he laughed.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" He asked amused. "You're human." He pointed out with a smirk and Caroline was _so _infuriated with him and his smug 'I'm so amazing' cocky expression – so, she of course had to prove her point. He saw her defiant look and he knew that she was thinking about how she was going to kick his ass then in one quick move she crouched down and spun with her leg out which in turn kicked out his legs and he landed on his back on the ground.

"Like that, you ass." She glared at him when she stood up again and his jaw was dropped that she _actually _managed to take him down. She huffed then walked away from him continuing her walk home completely ignoring him. Damon sat up and stared after her in half frustration and half _awe _that she was so badass in her own way. He smirked at her retreating form and he had to admit that he was really proud of her for doing that. He was _the _Original vampire and she was only human but she stood her ground and took him on anyway. So, he went after her again but instead of appearing in front of her he just picked her up bridal style and she gasped in disbelief. "Put me down!" She squealed and he chuckled.

"Nope." He said amused.

"I'll scream." She warned and he smirked.

"I could have you too far away for anyone to hear before you could open your mouth." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked him in confusion and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He gasped in disbelief that she could _ever _think that. "No, of course not!"

"Then put me down!" She yelled at him.

"Alright." He smirked then he took off running in a blur and set her down on the bed in her room seconds later and she looked _furious_.

"Go home, Damon." She warned seriously.

"Why are you so pissed at me?" He probed and she snapped her head to look at him with wild angry eyes.

"_Why_?" She yelled in disbelief. "I might be human now, so you might see that as lesser than you or something but I am not your property!" She shrieked at him and he blinked in surprise.

"I don't see you as property _or_ lesser." He refuted because he didn't understand how she could possibly get that from anything he said or did.

"Yes, you do! You think that just because I can't physically stop you that it gives you the right to do whatever the hell you want!" She shouted. "Being in a relationship is supposed to be a two way street but you don't respect me at all and you just decide everything! Who I can and can't be friends with, what I do with my time, how the hell I get home!" She yelled. "I never tell you what to do. I never give you crap for _anything_. I trust that if you want to be with me then you'll be with me and if not, you won't. It is not _fair_, Damon." She glared at him and he swallowed because he knew she was right. He wasn't being fair to her. "So, if you respect me at all, go home and let me calm the hell down." She cautioned and he gave her a sad look then disappeared from her room and she slumped down on the bed and burst into tears.

Damon was outside her window to the side and he could hear her crying. He wanted nothing more than to jump back in and hug her and apologise but he knew that she wanted to be alone. He felt _so _bad and he didn't know what to do to make it better. So, he stood there and listened to her cry hoping that she knew that he wouldn't really leave her. That if she just said his name, he'd be there in less than a second.

Caroline calmed down soon enough and he heard her breathing change and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He looked in her window and saw that she was lying in a position that would give her a stiff neck and back if she slept like that for long, so he silently hopped back in her window, carefully took her shoes off, gently lifted her and put her down with her head on the pillow then covered her with the blanket and disappeared before she could wake up again.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't speak to Damon for the rest of the day and when the evening came, she put on a dress, got herself dolled up and asked Katherine to pick her up in the cab when they were on the way to the club. Katherine, Bonnie and Stefan gathered that Caroline and Damon had a fight of some kind as Damon had been ridiculously grumpy when he returned to the house then he disregarded them all and locked himself in his room and ignored Stefan when he went up to talk to Damon.<p>

They picked her up in the cab then went to the club. They went inside and headed straight to the bar. Caroline wasn't in the mood to party, so she was happy when they found Brent and Allan in a booth so she could sit down and just relax. Caroline realised quickly just how crap hanging out with drunk people when sober was as she watched Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine and Brent just get drunker and drunker. They all danced and chatted but Caroline stayed in the booth mainly.

Just as Damon had predicted, when Katherine and Brent were finally drunk, Katherine asked Caroline if it was okay if they left. Caroline smirked, whispered 'condom' then gave her a wink and Katherine laughed then left with Brent. Also, just as Damon predicted, after Stefan and Bonnie were drunk, they were all over each other, then eventually disappeared, leaving her alone with Allan. She talked to him for quite a while when she noticed that he was drinking water.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Caroline enquired motioning to his glass and he smirked.

"No, I don't drink at all." He responded surprising her.

"Why?" She queried curiously.

"My father was an alcoholic, so it just never appealed to me." He explained with a shrug and she gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry." She said and he shook his head.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me if other people drink, I just don't want to do it myself." He clarified and she nodded in understanding. He scanned her examining her features then. "You know, you're looking kind of red." He commented then put his hand on her forehead. "Jeez, Caroline. You're burning up." He remarked concerned and she looked surprised.

"I do feel kind of weird." She agreed.

"Weird how?" He pushed concerned.

"Just kind of… warm and dizzy." She replied and he nodded.

"Here, have some water." He offered then handed her his almost full glass. She took it gratefully and drank down half of it in one gulp. Seconds later she felt her mouth dry up and she knew that she was going to be sick.

"Oh, no." She mumbled then bolted from the table and ran over to the girls' bathroom. She ran into the only available stall and was sick. She was there for several minutes and threw up her entire dinner. She felt really quite ill after that. She cleaned her mouth and rinsed it out with tap water then left the bathroom only to find Allan standing outside the bathroom looking really worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No." She admitted in a small voice as tears pricked her eyes. "Can you call me a cab?" She requested and he shook his head.

"I have my car. I'll drive you. Want to go to the hospital?" He asked her as he helped her put her jacket on then he handed her the handbag that she'd left in the booth.

"No, I need to go to my clinic. They're open 24 hours a day." She said as her eyes watered.

"Where is it?" He asked her. "I have GPS."

"It's half way to Charlottesville. I can't ask you to do that. I can get a cab." She countered and he shook his head again.

"It's no problem, Caroline." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice. "But I don't know where Bonnie and Stefan are."

"Then let's do a quick sweep of the club before we go." He suggested to her just wanting to do anything to make her feel better and she nodded. He put his arm around her back because she was kind of wobbly and they looked all over the club and there was no sign of Bonnie or Stefan. They started to head to the car then and Caroline grabbed onto him because she was just hit with such a wave of dizziness. He held onto her to support her. "What can I do?" He asked her seriously.

"I'm just… really dizzy." She responded while her voice broke a little because it was scary feeling so awful.

"Caroline, I'm going to pick you up and take you to the car, okay? I need to get you to your clinic." He explained to her and she nodded. He picked her up bridal style and she put her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as he hurried to his car. He eased open the back door and helped her get inside and she lay down on the backseat then he covered her legs with his jacket in an attempt to keep her warm as she was wearing a dress. He closed the door then hurried around to the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot then took the road to leave Mystic Falls in the Charlottesville direction. "Caroline? What's the address?"

"There's a business card in my wallet." She mumbled and she was feeling really out of it. She managed to hand him her handbag and he opened her bag while he steered with one hand. He fished her wallet out of her bag then went through it.

"Is it The Maternity Clinic?" He questioned her. "Dr Newbury?"

"Yeah." She confirmed in a small voice as a couple of tears streaked her cheeks.

"Cool. We'll be there soon, Caroline. Don't worry." He said hoping that it would soothe her to know that it wouldn't be long.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully...

* * *

><p>AN: Until next time readers, let me know what you think :)


	27. Best Friend

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **VampCaroline **for being my 400th reviewer! Thank you all so much!

Anonymous reviewer Mel: Yes, they will :)

Pyrolover3: There's still more to come but there will be nice stuff too :)

On to the chapter then...

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>Allan drove like a bat out of hell to the clinic while making sure that Caroline was okay by keeping her talking and alert. When he pulled into the clinic, he ran around to the back and helped her out then picked her up again and hurried into the building and went up to the reception.<p>

"How can I help?" The receptionist examined alarmed when she saw them hurrying over.

"Caroline's pregnant and she's got a fever, was sick and has been really dizzy for about the last hour. She can't walk by herself." He explained and the receptionist pushed a buzzer then about ten seconds later a guy in a uniform appeared with a hospital bed.

"What's her surname?" The receptionist requested.

"Her name is Caroline Forbes." Allan answered as he set Caroline down on the bed.

"Are you the father?" The receptionist asked.

"No, I'm her friend. If you give me a second, I'll go call the father. I was just in such a rush to get her here." He responded and she smiled.

"She's the priority." The receptionist agreed. "Thank you, if you could call her partner that would be great. The nurse will take her into the examination room now." She assured and Allan nodded gratefully.

"I'll be back in just a second." He said to her and she gave him a thankful smile. Allan hurried out to the car again and looked in Caroline's bag to find her phone.

* * *

><p>Damon was lying under the covers of his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He was so used to sleeping next to his little space heater that his bed was way too cold without her and he just felt like crap all day from their argument. He'd been replaying the whole incident and just felt worse every time he thought it over. He really wanted to apologise and planned to go see her first thing in the morning.<p>

His phone rang just after 1am and he was surprised to see that it was Caroline given the late hour.

"Hey, you okay?" He answered.

"_Damon?_" He heard a guy ask and Damon sat up on the bed.

"Who is this?" Damon asked confused as to why some random guy was using Caroline's phone.

"_Allan Dubois. Caroline's friend._" He replied and Damon scowled at nothing in particular because he truly wanted to _end _this guy.

"Why do you have her phone?" Damon probed verging on becoming annoyed.

"_Because Caroline's sick._" He replied concerned and Damon's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's sick? What happened? Where are you?" Damon rambled rushed as he jumped out of bed and pulled his jeans on.

"_She has a fever and was so dizzy that she couldn't walk and she threw up so I drove her to her clinic and they rushed her into the emergency section. She's in the examination room getting checked. The receptionist asked me to call you._" Allan explained.

"Why didn't you call earlier?" Damon asked in disbelief as he pulled his boots on.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't think. I was just so worried about her and I was trying to keep her conscious because she was really out of it._" He responded and Damon could see the guy's point. Caroline was the priority.

"So, you're at the clinic? The one near Charlottesville?" Damon questioned for confirmation as he quickly left his bedroom.

"_Yeah. You're coming, right?_" Allan tested.

"On my way." Damon agreed as he flashed down to his car. "Where're Stefan and Katherine?" He asked as he started the engine.

"_Katherine and Brent left the club earlier but Katherine asked Caroline if that was cool first and she was fine with it. I don't know where Stefan went though. He and Bonnie went to dance then left the club without telling anyone._" Allan replied and Damon was pretty sure he was going to murder his little brother for leaving Caroline alone in a nightclub knowing that Katherine left.

"Okay. Can you stay with her?" Damon asked. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"_Of course. I'll go tell the receptionist that you're on your way._" Allan said and Damon couldn't really hate the guy because he saw what Caroline meant about him being nice.

"Thanks. Call me back if they tell you anything." Damon instructed.

"_I will_." Allan promised then Damon hung up and dialled his little brother's phone number.

"_Hey, big bro!_" Stefan exclaimed drunkenly as he chuckled. "_How's it going?_" He slurred and Damon was even more murderously angry at him.

"How it's going is that I'm going to fucking slaughter you, you little creep!" Damon yelled.

"_What?_" Stefan asked confused. "_What's wrong?_"

"What's wrong is that you fucking ditched Caroline and she suddenly got sick and Allan had to drive her to her clinic because she's so ill that she couldn't walk!" Damon shouted.

"_What?_" Stefan exclaimed. "_Oh my God! Is she okay?_" Stefan tested concerned.

"I have no fucking idea! Allan just called me to say that she was rushed into the emergency section of the clinic!" Damon yelled. "I swear to God, Stefan. If something happens to her after you just left her to screw the fucking witch I will _kill _you." Damon seethed then hung up. He had to concentrate on not breaking his phone. He dialled Katherine's number then to see if she knew anything.

"_Hey, everything okay?_" She answered.

"No. Caroline's at the clinic." Damon said and he heard her gasp.

"_What?_" She shrieked shocked. "_I'll get a cab and meet you there!_" She said immediately surprising him.

"I haven't left Mystic Falls yet. Where are you and I'll pick you up?" He asked her.

"_Brent's house is on the street leading up to the Mystic Falls sign._" She informed and Damon had to admit that it was a bit of luck.

"What number?" He questioned.

"_Fourteen._" She answered.

"Two minutes." He stated.

"_I'll be there._" She promised then hung up and he was surprised that she would drop everything for Caroline like that.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up at the house and Katherine was already on the street waiting for him wearing a baggy hoodie over her dress that was clearly Brent's. She jumped into the passenger side with a wave at Brent who was at the door and he waved back at her then Damon drove off like a mad man.<p>

"What happened?" She demanded immediately.

"Apparently after you left, my idiot brother fucked off with the witch from the club and didn't even tell Caroline so she was sitting there alone." Damon growled furiously and Katherine gaped at him.

"They did _what_?" She asked annoyed. "I told Stefan before I left to make sure that he didn't leave Caroline alone and if he was going to leave, to make sure that she got home safely. He's such a fucking moron." She muttered aggravated and Damon chuckled at that.

"Oh, I may very well kill him." Damon stated irritated and she sighed.

"Then what happened?" She pushed.

"Allan drove her to the clinic." Damon admitted surprising her. "He said that she had a fever, she threw up then got really dizzy all of a sudden and couldn't walk by herself and she asked him to take her to the clinic so he did. Was he drinking?"

"No, he doesn't drink." Katherine replied.

"At _all_?" Damon probed sceptically.

"No. Not a drop." She confirmed.

"He said that she was out of it and he spent the drive trying to keep her conscious." Damon confessed worriedly and Katherine bit her lip.

"You're going to floor it as soon as we pass the sign, right?" She tested and he nodded.

"Obviously." He said like she should have known that.

"Did you call Liz?" Katherine queried and Damon sighed in frustration.

"No, I forgot." He muttered aggravated.

"I'll call. You just drive." She remarked getting her phone out.

* * *

><p>They got to the clinic and Damon parked. Katherine moved to get out but Damon took her arm and she looked at him confused for stopping her.<p>

"You need to sober up a little." Damon commented then bit his wrist and held it out for her. She looked surprised at him offering that though she drank down a few mouthfuls of his blood until the wound closed anyway. She gave him a nod then the two of them got out of the car. They hurried into the building up to reception. "Caroline Forbes?" Damon enquired.

"Are you Damon?" The receptionist examined and he nodded. "Follow me." She requested then stood up from her seat and walked towards a wing they hadn't been down before. Damon and Katherine followed her down a corridor to a waiting room where Allan was sitting. He stood up when he saw them and went over to them. "Please wait just a moment and I'll go inform Caroline's doctor that you're here." She advised and he nodded then she hurried off.

"Is she okay?" Katherine asked Allan immediately.

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not a family member." He replied to her apologetically.

"Well…" Katherine started annoyed, hating the fact that compulsion wasn't an option for her anymore. "How did she look when you saw her? Tell us everything that happened." She demanded and Damon was a little surprised at how worried Katherine obviously was.

* * *

><p>Allan told them all of the details of what happened and how it came on suddenly. The doctor came and asked Damon to follow her. It was a different doctor than they normally saw. Katherine went too and Damon saw that there would be no arguing over that with her, though in a way he felt a little better knowing that he didn't have to deal with it alone. Allan said that he'd stay and wait for Liz to fill her in and Damon appreciated that. He saw that Allan was clearly a good guy and he felt really bad about giving Caroline such a hard time about him.<p>

They went down a corridor then the doctor stopped outside a room with a window and Damon saw Caroline lying inside and she looked to be asleep. He saw that there was a drip in her arm. He'd had it with all of the diplomacy as the doctor was dancing around the details. He turned to the doctor and stared in her eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong with her." Damon compelled then let it go.

"Caroline was very dehydrated. In a pregnancy with twins especially, she must keep herself well hydrated and keep her nutrition up. Her blood sugar was also very low indicating that she is not eating enough. The twins are using up a lot of energy and fluid to keep them growing and Caroline's body will feed the pregnancy before it will feed itself." The doctor explained.

"This happened from lack of food and water?" Damon asked shocked and the doctor nodded.

"According to all of her blood tests since her first time at the clinic, her blood sugar is always low, but tonight, her blood sugar bottomed. I would like to keep her overnight for observation." She stated.

"So, why weren't we told at the appointments that her blood sugar was low?" Damon probed confused.

"It's documented that Dr Newbury called Caroline each time with the results and each time she explained to Caroline that her blood sugar was too low and she has to increase her food intake." She countered and Damon's eyes widened.

"But… she hasn't been eating more." Damon said confused and the doctor sighed.

"It is common for pregnant women to be afraid to gain weight, so there are some who still eat the same amount as they always do, but eating her normal amount is not enough during a pregnancy and particularly not with twins." The doctor commented.

"We'll make sure she eats and drinks more. Even if we have to push her into it." Katherine promised and Damon nodded in agreement.

"Is she going to be alright though? Has this… hurt her?" Damon asked braced for bad news.

"No, I wouldn't say so." The doctor disagreed. "We've put a drip into her to increase her fluid levels because she was severely dehydrated and when she wakes up, we'll try her with some food. Other than that, she does seem healthy, but I must stress that her food and water intake has to increase or this could very well result in her developing gestational diabetes as well as other complications." The doctor explained and they nodded.

"And the twins?" Damon queried.

"They're fine." The doctor confirmed. "But, I feel I must warn you, if Caroline doesn't take better care of herself, she is still in the early stages of pregnancy and miscarriage is still common at this stage." She cautioned and Damon and Katherine paled a little at that.

* * *

><p>The doctor went away and Damon started to pace a little bit as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Katherine took hold of his arm to attempt to calm him down but in a flash she was pushed against the wall and he vamped out in front of her and she gasped in fright. Damon turned his face to the side and took a deep breath and his face went back to normal and he took a step back from her.<p>

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay. I know that you're stressed." She reassured, though she had been a bit alarmed when he did that.

"How the hell am I supposed to make her eat and drink more? We had a huge fight earlier because she says that I'm making decisions for her. But she is not looking after herself. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Bonnie's giving me constant crap about not doing the turnings and I'm supposed to be leaving on Tuesday." He rambled and Katherine thought about that.

"I swear I'll make her eat when you're gone. I don't care if she yells at me about making decisions for her. It's a well-known fact that pregnant women need to eat more, so she just has to deal with it or she could get really sick." Katherine replied. "Apart from the bump and the boobs, she's getting thinner." She commented and Damon nodded.

"I noticed that too." Damon agreed.

"That's another reason that I keep trying to get her to eat the raw honey. There are _tons _of carbohydrates in it." She confessed and he understood then that Katherine really _was _trying to help.

"Would you be willing to go behind her back if she won't cooperate?" Damon probed her seriously and Katherine looked at him in contemplation.

"In what way?" She tested.

"Like adding things into her food that'll up the calorie count?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Katherine agreed immediately. "I don't want anything to happen to her. The babies will be fed first before she is, so we don't need to worry about them but Caroline herself could get really ill. I'll do whatever the hell you want." She admitted and he looked at her inquisitively.

"Why do you care so much?" Damon pushed and she sighed.

"I've done plenty of despicable things in my time so I know I never really deserved friends but Caroline is my first _real _friend since I was human." She admitted and Damon looked surprised. "She is _so _good and _so _kind and it makes me feel sick that there was a time that I was going to hand her over to Klaus to be sacrificed because she's probably the most amazing person I've ever met." Katherine disclosed and Damon nodded because he agreed. "So, all that I can do now is be the best friend I can be to her and I will be. I'll always do anything for her." Katherine promised and Damon believed every word. He saw that she meant it. "I'm going to lie to her when she wakes up though."

"What do you mean?" Damon queried confused.

"I'm going to say that the doctor said she nearly lost the twins." Katherine said and Damon looked surprised.

"Why?" He probed.

"Because as much as she's afraid to be a mother, she wouldn't ever do anything that would harm them. She wants them so badly. If she thinks that she almost lost them, she'll listen." Katherine explained and Damon took a deep breath as he thought about that.

"She would be furious if she found out that it was a lie." Damon cautioned.

"Maybe." Katherine granted. "But I'd rather that she is furious at me than she ends up in the ground." She stated so seriously that Damon was a little taken aback.

"I won't tell her if you won't." He swore.

"Agreed." Katherine nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon went down to the waiting room to tell Allan what the doctor said, so that the guy wasn't sitting there wondering and minutes after he left, Katherine saw Caroline wake up through the window. Katherine wandered into the room and went over to Caroline and sat down on the hospital bed next to her.<p>

"Hey." Caroline greeted in a small voice and Katherine looked at her sadly.

"I'm so mad at you." Katherine admitted and Caroline looked surprised.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Damon compelled the doctor to find out the stuff they don't say because they were sugar-coating it." Katherine started. "You could have died." Katherine revealed seriously and Caroline's eyes widened. "You almost lost the twins." She lied and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" Caroline questioned shocked.

"Because you're still in the early stages and you're not eating and drinking enough. Your blood sugar has been low on every blood test and you've been ignoring that just so that you don't gain weight." Katherine accused and Caroline looked guilty.

"I just… I don't want to be some huge thing." Caroline confessed as her eyes watered.

"And I don't want to see you get put in a coffin." Katherine glared at her and Caroline gulped. "Your health is all that matters, Caroline. You aren't a vampire anymore. You can die now." She pushed, her tone conveying how serious the matter was. "So, you _will _double your daily calorie intake whether you like it or not. Even if I have to force it down your throat." Katherine warned. "Who the fuck cares if you gain a little weight? You're pregnant. It's _normal_. You can always lose it later when you aren't pregnant with _twins_."

"Damon would care if I got fat. I'll be huge. He could have anyone he wants. He's not going to want me when I'm the fat pregnant girlfriend." She divulged self-consciously and Katherine tutted her tongue in annoyance at the fact Caroline thought that. She took Caroline's arm and pinched the skin where 'bingo wings' would be present normally.

"Not an inch of fat." Katherine stated then pulled down the blanket and pinched her thigh. "Not an inch of fat." She repeated then pinched Caroline's side. "Not an inch of fat. You are all skin and muscle. Your body needs the extra fat now, Caroline. Your body is creating _two _lives inside of you. You need reserves. You need to be healthy. I guarantee that Damon wouldn't give a crap if you gained three hundred pounds." Katherine declared. "He'll love you anyway."

"But…"

"No." Katherine cut her off. "And one thing is for sure. Any man that would stop loving you for gaining weight isn't worth a second of your time. Damon might be a lot of things but _that _is not something that he would be put off by." She reassured still with the serious tone and Caroline nodded.

"Okay." She accepted in a small voice.

"Good." Katherine agreed. "I'm going to look up healthy pregnancy diets when we go home and you are going to eat properly, is that clear?"

"Yes." Caroline agreed.

"We'll still have the yoga and pilates classes to make sure you stay fit. Pregnancy is the one time in your life where you can eat whatever the hell you want as often as you want. You should enjoy that while you can." Katherine encouraged. "Hell, if it makes you feel better, I'll eat the same stuff and we can both get enormous together. I don't give a crap what anyone thinks about my size." She smirked and Caroline giggled. Even the fact she would say that made Caroline sure that Katherine really was her friend.

"I'll eat properly. I promise." Caroline swore.

"Good." Katherine acknowledged.

"Thanks, Katherine." Caroline said softly.

"What are friends for if not to yell at you when you're being an idiot?" Katherine smirked and Caroline giggled.

"Speaking of yelling… is Damon mad?" She tested biting her lip.

"I think you scared the crap out of Damon." Katherine sighed and Caroline winced. "He drove us here in like fifteen minutes." She admitted and Caroline's eyes bugged.

"It normally takes like 45 minutes." She said shocked and Katherine nodded.

"I think he pushed his car to the limit to get to you." Katherine confessed and Caroline's stomach fluttered.

"How did Damon find out? I don't remember most of the car journey." Caroline admitted and Katherine nodded again.

"Allan called him." Katherine revealed and Caroline was a little wide eyed.

"Oh, crap. Damon's going to be pissed at that." She muttered.

"He's not." Katherine disagreed. "I think the fact that Allan dropped everything to drive you to the clinic when you were ill changed his opinion of him a little. Damon just wants to make sure you're safe." She clarified. "Though, I'm going to punch Stefan's lights out for leaving you there alone." She muttered.

"Don't. He was drunk. Stefan's a stupid drunk. He didn't mean it." Caroline placated.

"Then he shouldn't have gotten that drunk. He's 163 years old. Time to grow up." Katherine refuted and Caroline tittered.

"How'd it go with Brent?" Caroline asked nosily and Katherine chuckled.

"Nothing happened." She shrugged.

"Why not?" Caroline probed confused.

"Because my idiot best friend refuses to eat properly and ended up in hospital." Katherine smirked and Caroline looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said and Katherine shook her head.

"Now that I'm sober, I'm kind of glad that it didn't happen. I don't want it to be some drunken sloppy falling into bed thing." She admitted. "I'm just glad you're okay." She added.

"Do I have to stay here tonight?" Caroline queried.

"They want to keep you for observation." Katherine agreed.

"Will you stay?" Caroline requested.

"Scoot over." Katherine smirked and Caroline smiled then moved over on the bed. Katherine kicked her shoes off then climbed under the covers next to her…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :D


	28. Talk To Me

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This is the first chapter in a three chapter arc of pure drama, but, things will only get better after that :)

This chapter is dedicated to **The Green Eyed Cat **and I hope you feel better soon! Take care :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>They didn't know that Damon had heard the entire conversation. Damon's jaw was literally <em>dropped <em>at everything Katherine said to her. He'd never imagined in a million years that _Katherine _could care so much about another person the way she clearly cared about Caroline. He was a little surprised that Katherine stuck up for him on the weight gain thing and that she was just as pissed at Stefan as he was. He was kind of amused at Katherine's offer to get just as enormous as Caroline though. He hadn't expected her to say something like that. He was surprised that Caroline was letting Katherine boss her around, though he figured that it had been scary for her having to go through all of that and he gathered that she was scared enough to listen to reason.

Damon was also pretty surprised that Katherine hadn't slept with the Brent guy yet. He was a little shocked to hear Katherine call Caroline her best friend too. Though, he couldn't help a silent chuckle at Katherine's 'What are friends for if not to yell at you when you're being an idiot?' He'd found that highly amusing.

Most of all though, he was pissed at Caroline. Actually, no, not pissed – he was furiously angry with her. He wasn't angry at the fact she could be putting the kids in danger – he was angry at the fact she was putting _herself_ in danger. That she could make herself ill. That he could lose her. He thought that keeping herself healthy would be her top priority but no, she was so worried about putting on a little weight. Like _that _was more important than her health. He didn't want to talk to her yet because he didn't want to fight with her and he felt like he would if left alone with her. He had to say something to her though, so he went with simple. He opened the door and Caroline and Katherine looked up from where they were sitting up in the bed next to each other.

"Your mother's here. Do you want to see her?" He asked calmly and both Caroline and Katherine were visibly surprised at _that _being the first thing he said. They both knew he was clearly _furious_.

"Uh… okay." Caroline agreed then before she could say anything else he gave her a nod then left again and Caroline's eyes were wide.

"Seems I was wrong." Katherine commented surprised.

"He's furious." Caroline stated and Katherine nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Liz went in to see her and was half very relieved and half annoyed and she gave her a bit of a lecture – it was mild in comparison to Katherine's but Caroline promised her as well that she would take better care of herself. Katherine stayed with Caroline and they both fell asleep soon after Liz left. Damon sent Liz and Allan home and he stayed in the waiting room all night. He wanted to be there for her but he didn't want to talk to her yet. He thought over everything, had a short nap in a chair and soon it was the morning and Dr Newbury appeared.<p>

Damon spoke to her for a while and she could see that he was angry at Caroline for a) not looking after herself and b) not telling him that there was a problem. Dr Newbury promised to keep him in the loop from then on and he was appreciative of that. She went to see Caroline and once Caroline was given the all clear, she and Katherine appeared at the waiting room where Damon was reading Cosmopolitan magazine and they both chuckled at the sight of that. He rolled his eyes and tossed the magazine on the table.

"Caroline's been released." Katherine stated and Damon nodded then grabbed his jacket and the three of them walked out to his car in silence. Katherine and Caroline were glancing at each other at the fact Damon was just _silent_. Caroline motioned to Katherine that she should go in the front seat and she nodded. Katherine climbed into the front seat and Caroline into the back and Damon was oddly appreciative of that because he really did _not _want to explode. Katherine put the radio on when it became obvious that conversation wasn't going to be happening. Damon didn't say a word the whole drive and when they arrived at Caroline's house, Caroline took a chance.

"Damon, can I talk to you for a minute?" She requested and he scowled at nothing in particular. Katherine saw his expression and she shot him a look.

"Fine." Damon sighed. "Two minutes." He said to Katherine after Caroline got out of the car and she nodded.

"Go easy on her." Katherine whispered and he shot her a look then followed Caroline up to her house and went inside behind her. Damon was glad that Liz wasn't home.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Caroline tested seriously once they were in the door.

"I'm not ignoring you." Damon refuted calmly.

"You've barely said two words to me." She remarked and he shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her.

"You stayed at the clinic all night but you didn't say anything to me." She said confused. "Why did you stay if you weren't going to talk to me?" She questioned him annoyed.

"I don't have to talk to you to hear from the doctors how you're doing." He pointed out and she gaped at him.

"Last night was scary for me." She said to him in disbelief and he glared at her.

"You put yourself in that situation! I have no sympathy for you!" Damon snapped at her finally breaking his calm and she took a step back from him in shock over what he said.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I heard the entire conversation you had with Katherine after you woke up! I know you've been dieting so that you don't gain weight!" Damon yelled and she bit her lip. "How do you think it makes me feel knowing that you were so worried what _I _would think if you gained weight that you end up making yourself ill because you won't _eat_?" He snapped at her and she gulped. "Like my love for you is conditional on you keeping your figure?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I didn't mean it like that." She placated in a small voice.

"Katherine went nuts at you and told you how serious the situation was but your excuse was that I would care if you get fat? That I wouldn't want you, in your words, when you become the 'fat and pregnant girlfriend'?" Damon repeated upset. "You disregarded everything Katherine said at first! Like your health doesn't matter to you at all." He glared.

"It does matter, but you're not the one whose body will change!" She exclaimed.

"And you aren't the one that would have to live without you if you die!" He snapped and she blinked rapidly in shock. "It's me. If you starve yourself and die, _I _am the one that has to lose you. _I _am the one that would have to deal with that. But the thing that you don't get is that I _couldn't _deal with that. There would be no point to anything anymore without you." He declared as his eyes watered and tears fell from Caroline's eyes as she finally understood what he was so angry at her for. "Maybe you should have an abortion." He stated and she gaped at him.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"If you aren't going to take care of yourself, you should turn back into a vampire because then at least I can't lose you to some stupid illness. Then it won't matter if you don't eat because it can't kill you." He said emotionlessly.

"But the twins…" She gasped in shock and he shook his head.

"Like I told you. I could deal with losing everyone but you." He reminded her as he wiped his eyes and Caroline sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'll take care of myself. I promise." She cried.

"Dr Newbury cancelled your appointment for Monday because she took your blood pressure this morning. It's for a week on Monday instead. I think me being around you is having a negative impact on you, so I'm going to arrange a flight to Brazil for tonight or tomorrow." He revealed and her jaw dropped.

"You don't have a negative impact on me!" She gasped.

"I clearly do if I make you so self-conscious." He contradicted. "Obviously something that I'm doing is making you feel that way and I don't know what to do to change it, so I think it's better for your health if I'm not around you. Katherine promised that she would make sure you are okay. I'll come back for the mid-January scan." He said and she sobbed.

"Please don't leave angry." Caroline sobbed.

"I'm not angry." He countered softly. "I just obviously can't be what you need and I hate myself for that because I want you so much. There's nothing I want more than to be good for you but it's obvious that no matter what I do and how much I want it… I can't get it right." He said and Caroline paled.

"No." She gulped in disbelief at the direction the argument was headed.

"I should have known better than to think I could be with you. You deserve so much better. Nothing good will come of being with me." He admitted.

"You're breaking up with me?" She exclaimed in disbelief and he gulped then nodded.

"Being with me is detrimental to your health. If it's not hurting you in bed, it's controlling you and now you aren't eating because I've made you so self-conscious. I'm sorry, Caroline. I never meant to hurt you." He urged as tears fell down his cheeks and he wiped his face. "I love you so much but I can't be selfish and do this to you anymore. So, we're finished." He said and she sobbed.

"Please don't do this, Damon." She cried. "I don't want to be without you." She sniffed. "This isn't your fault, it's mine. You didn't make me self-conscious. I've _always _been self-conscious."

"Take care of yourself." He said seriously. "I'll come back for the scan. Bonnie's right about me. You should be with someone like the Allan guy. He would treat you the way you deserve." He said shocking her then he turned on his heel and left her house and hurried back down to his car. He got in and Katherine saw his watery eyes.

"What the hell happened?" She asked annoyed.

"I did what I should have done weeks ago. It's what's best for her." He murmured staring out the window.

"What do you mean?" She probed.

"I broke up with her." Damon confessed and she gaped at him.

"You are such as ass!" She yelled at him then got out of the car and hurried up to Caroline's door and Damon drove away. Katherine didn't bother knocking, she just went inside and she found Caroline sitting on the couch sobbing into her hands. Katherine went over to her and hugged her and Caroline hugged her back tightly. "What the hell did that moron say?" Katherine soothed.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house and Stefan and Bonnie were in the living room waiting.<p>

"Damon? Is she okay?" Bonnie questioned him and he glared at both of them.

"No thanks to either of you." Damon snapped annoyed and they winced.

"We're sorry." Stefan gulped and Damon nodded.

"I'm leaving for Brazil today. Whenever I can get a flight." He stated.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused. "If Caroline's not well…"

"Caroline has been starving herself so that she doesn't get fat." Damon cut him off and both of their jaws dropped.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief and Damon nodded.

"So, can you two idiots make sure she eats properly?" Damon probed them annoyed.

"Of course." Stefan promised immediately. "What happened with Allan?" Stefan asked hesitantly and Damon shrugged.

"Seems he actually is a nice guy." Damon said surprising them both. "So I decided to take your advice, Bonnie." He revealed and she looked confused.

"What advice?" She questioned.

"You were right. Caroline's better off with someone like him." Damon said and both of their eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked but it was obvious that she didn't want to know.

"I broke up with her." Damon specified and they both nearly fell over in shock. Bonnie looked like she'd been slapped. "So, I'm sure that you're very happy now." He snarked then he disappeared upstairs in a blink and Stefan shot her a look while she looked like she felt really guilty.

"Caroline's going to be so upset." Bonnie mumbled biting her lip.

"I know that you don't particularly like Damon but you shouldn't have said that and especially not in front of him." Stefan glared.

"How was I supposed to know that he would listen to anything I say? He never has before." Bonnie pointed out.

"Just go see if Care is okay. I'll try and talk to Damon." Stefan ushered her towards the door and she nodded. "Here, take my car." He offered giving her his keys and she nodded again then hurried out of the house.

* * *

><p>Caroline was a mess so she told Katherine everything. She told her that Damon had been so amazing to her, she told her everything Damon said… and she told her about when she purposely made Damon lose control. Katherine gaped at her for that.<p>

"You… you are telling me that you provoked the inner vampire in him? On purpose?" Katherine questioned in disbelief and Caroline sobbed and nodded. "Then how on earth did you survive?" She asked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline tested confused.

"I've had that done to me a few times to the point I lost all control and none of them survived. It was a haze. I could barely remember what happened." Katherine clarified and Caroline looked shocked.

"Then how did he stop himself?" Caroline probed shocked.

"I honestly have no idea." Katherine answered seriously. "That was incredibly stupid, Caroline." She glared at her.

"I know." Caroline replied biting her lip.

"But… from the sounds of things from everything you said, apart from when he lost control, he's done nothing but care for you and show you that he loves you." Katherine said confused.

"I know." Caroline confirmed guiltily.

"Then why do you keep pushing him away and making him feel badly about himself?" Katherine queried softly. "Why are you making him feel like a monster?" She examined and Caroline sobbed.

"I'm not trying to do that, Katherine." Caroline refuted. "You might not understand this but I see Damon as perfect. He's like…the ultimate man. I can't fathom that he could feel so strongly for me because I feel like I'm nothing." She responded and Katherine gave her a sigh and a sad look.

"I understand better than you think." Katherine replied and Caroline looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked for clarification.

"When Damon was human, I made a decision that I would never turn him. I loved Damon so deeply but for the first time since I turned, I felt I couldn't be selfish with him. He was so good and so kind that I felt like I could never deserve him. I knew that I didn't deserve him. Stefan on the other hand was selfish and spoiled and took what he wanted regardless of the consequences to others so I planned to turn Stefan to be my companion. I knew that it wouldn't be an eternity kind of romance but I figured it might be nice not to be alone anymore. I chose Stefan because I knew without a doubt that I couldn't be with Damon because I would never be good enough for him." Katherine confessed and Caroline was gaping at her the whole time.

"He thinks you didn't care. He thinks you purposely made a fool out of him." Caroline said and Katherine looked surprised.

"I didn't. I found out from Emily that Stefan forced him to turn and Emily told him I was in the tomb as I'd asked her to. The reason I asked that is because I thought maybe 150 years as a vampire would be long enough that he wouldn't be so good and kind and sweet that maybe then I would deserve him. I thought maybe by then I could find a way to kill Klaus so that association with me wouldn't put Damon on Klaus' hit list." She explained and Caroline looked stunned.

"Then why didn't you get back together with him?" Caroline queried her confused.

"Because when I was faced with him for the first time since he was human, he thought I was Elena and he kissed me. I was jealous and hurt that he had feelings for her and when I was faced with him when he knew it was me, I kissed him and he didn't kiss me the same way. He kissed me the way you kiss some random hook-up. So I was angry at him and I lashed out by saying I only ever loved Stefan. I'm not proud of that, obviously, but it's the truth." She admitted and Caroline was shocked.

"You have to tell him that, Katherine." Caroline encouraged softly.

"Why?" Katherine asked confused.

"Because a lot of his issues about love and being with someone and hating himself come from the fact he thinks he never mattered to you at all when you were such a huge part of his life." Caroline answered and Katherine looked like she felt really guilty.

"I didn't know I had any impact on him like that." Katherine confessed…

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is _the _most drama filled chapter in the whole story. Hope you'll stick with me through it. I promise they'll make it work :)


	29. Hitting The Ground

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Okay, so I'm kind of nervous about the reaction readers will have to this chapter. This is the rock bottom of the story and it will only get better for Damon and Caroline after this chapter.

I would just like readers to read this chapter remembering that people do stupid things in very emotional situations. Things they would never normally do. That's what I'm exploring here. They aren't perfect. Far from it.

I'm posting this and the next chapter together because they really need to be read right after each other.

Now, on to the chapter...

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>Damon had been a ball of guilt since he left Mystic Falls. He knew that Caroline loved him and he knew that he'd hurt her but he genuinely thought that she would be better off without him. He knew that she felt for him deeply but he figured, given time, that would fade and she'd move on. He was <em>of course <em>going to be a part of his children's lives but he thought that they'd have a happier mother if he wasn't there to hurt her. He'd tried so hard _not _to hurt her but it seemed that no matter what he did or wanted… he _always _hurt her anyway.

So, he worked on the turnings and concentrated his energy on that. There were almost a hundred ex-vampires in Brazil so he had his work cut out for him. When he had time, he put in some training time with some new vampires he made as it kept him busy. He didn't want to just be lying in his hotel room pining for Caroline – though that was always what happened. Whenever he went to bed at night, all he could think about was her. He found it strange that he still had no interest in sleeping around. He was single – but he couldn't do it. He had no interest in that at all. So, when he had nothing else to do, he lay in his hotel room bed and stared at the ceiling – replaying every moment with her over and over again.

He'd teased Stefan many times for being totally _emo _but it seemed that he was afflicted by the same thing. He missed her _so much_. He was keeping in touch with Stefan via text. He didn't call Stefan though, because Stefan's voice was filled with disappointment at what Damon had done. Stefan was disappointed that Damon left her. Damon gave up on trying to explain himself because Stefan wasn't listening.

* * *

><p>Caroline on the other hand was depressed as hell and was trying to keep herself busy constantly. She hung out with Katherine, Bonnie, Stefan, Brent and Allan every day. Sometimes all together, sometimes individually or in smaller groups. Nobody was talking about Damon because anytime he was mentioned, Caroline welled up with tears and they didn't want to make it worse for her. She was thoroughly heartbroken and her pregnancy hormones weren't helping things. She'd never felt so low in her life - he was <em>gone<em> and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

* * *

><p>It was January 9th and Damon was lying in his hotel room watching some drab horror flick that he had no interest in. It was crap but he'd watched all of the other films already and had nothing else to do. His phone rang and he was alarmed to see that it was Liz calling him.<p>

"What's wrong?" He answered immediately.

"_I think it's about time that you came home, Damon._" She advised sternly.

"Why? What happened?" He questioned concerned.

"_What happened is that you proposed to my daughter then you up and left her and she's heartbroken. You need to get your ass back here and fix it._" Liz declared seriously and he sighed.

"Liz, it's complicated." He started.

"_Then simplify it and explain how that remotely makes any sense to you._" She pushed annoyed.

"I left because Caroline admitted to Katherine that she wasn't eating because I wouldn't want her if she got fat." Damon responded. "I'm clearly really bad for her if I've made her feel that way. I'm not good enough for her. She'll get over it with some time." He said and Liz was quiet.

"_You don't know the full story, Damon._" She countered.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"_Caroline doesn't talk to me about personal things but Bonnie filled me in on what Caroline's been saying about you and apparently all you ever did was treat her like a princess, love her and care for her, so I don't see how that makes you bad for her. You made her happy._" Liz remarked.

"I made her starve herself." He countered.

"_Let me finish._" She said annoyed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"_The full story is that when Caroline was fourteen, she was hospitalised with an eating disorder._" Liz revealed and Damon's jaw dropped. "_Caroline was starving herself and was becoming anorexic. This was not because of you. She has been self-conscious about her body since she was a young teenager. Since then, she always was very strict with what she ate. It doesn't really surprise me that she wasn't eating properly given how much her body has changed already with the pregnancy. Her worry about you not wanting her was nothing that you __**did**__. It won't matter what you say or do, Caroline will always have an issue with her weight. Being a vampire helped in a way because obviously she couldn't gain weight in that situation. I think it's another reason that she wants to turn back eventually. But being without you is only making her heartbroken and depressed. This does not remotely help her. I know that you love her, Damon, so stop with the crap and come home._" Liz instructed and Damon was wide eyed. He knew what he had to do.

"I'll be home tomorrow." He promised quietly, he'd never in his life felt so guilty as he did then for up and leaving her when she'd clearly needed him.

"_Good._" Liz replied.

* * *

><p>The following day, Caroline was partnered up with Allan in English class because Katherine and Brent partnered up together. They had to do a project on a book, so Caroline invited him over to finish it after school. They sat on her bed and made a poster together for the book presentation then when they were finished Caroline suggested that they order a pizza so she stuck a movie on while they waited for the pizza to arrive. They were sitting side by side on the bed as they watched. They were five minutes into the movie when Allan had to ask.<p>

"Have you heard from Damon?" He queried her and she sighed.

"No. Stefan's texting him updates but I haven't spoken to him since we broke up two and a half weeks ago." She confessed and he nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned and she turned her head to look at him. She stared into his eyes and she realised that her face was only inches from his.

"I'm trying to deal." She whispered. His gaze went to her lips but he'd already made a move on her before so he wasn't going to do it again only to get rejected. Caroline knew what he wanted and she just wanted some affection. She was convinced that she'd never be with Damon again. It was over. He didn't want her and she'd been practically crying non-stop since he left. She missed him so much and she was truly heartbroken.

Yet, there was Allan. He wanted her. He cared about her. He was _there_. She knew it was wrong… but she leaned into him a little and he took that as the go ahead. He brushed his lips with hers and kissed her. She kissed him back this time. One of his hands cupped her cheek just as they opened their mouths a little and let their tongues mingle. He gently pulled her closer and her hands went to his sides as they deepened the kiss. He pushed her a little as he leaned over her and soon her back was on her bed and he was lying on his side half over her and she held him close as they continued to kiss. Allan broke their kiss, pulled his t-shirt off, dumped it on the floor then went back to kissing her. Caroline's hands explored his chest and stomach just as his hands went to cup her ass and he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her back just as his other hand started to unbutton her jeans.

It felt so wrong, but Caroline was so starved for intimacy without Damon – she couldn't find the will to stop. She just wanted to feel wanted. Just for a moment. Just to shut the pain out for a little while because the pain was becoming too much to bear.

* * *

><p>Liz got out of her car that evening and walked up to the front door just as Damon's car pulled up. She smiled softly that he'd gotten there so fast. He jumped out of the car and hurried up to the door.<p>

"She'll be so happy to see you." Liz said softly.

"I missed her so much, Liz." He admitted.

"She's probably in her room. She's been so sad for the past few weeks. Actually, I'll go with you, if that's okay?" She requested and he nodded.

"Might be easier with a buffer anyway." He mumbled and she chuckled.

"Are you nervous?" She asked teasingly with a smirk.

"A little." He admitted. "I just…" He trailed off.

"I know." She smiled then opened the front door. She closed it behind him then they walked down the hall to Caroline's room. Damon could hear the TV on in her room and his hand went to the handle then he opened her door and both Liz and Damon's jaws dropped in shock.

* * *

><p>Caroline was lying on her side in her bed facing the door. Allan had passed out when they were finished and he was asleep on his back. She'd moved over so that she was practically on the edge of the bed because she didn't want him to touch her. Tears fell down her cheeks at what she'd just done. She was so disgusted with herself now that she was thinking straight again. She'd wanted him to leave so badly afterwards but he'd just fallen asleep instead. She missed being a vampire so much because if she'd felt <em>that <em>awful as a vampire, she could just flip the switch. She was so horrified with herself that her chest ached, tears blinded her and her pillow was drenched.

She thought that she heard the front door but her mom always called out that she was home so she figured it must have been the TV. She was trying not to all out sob because she was sure that would wake Allan and she had no idea what to say to him after that. Then all of a sudden, her bedroom door opened and there stood her mother – and Damon. Her eyes widened in disbelief that Damon chose _that _moment to come home.

Liz and Damon saw Allan lying shirtless asleep behind her on his back. The cover was over them but it was so obvious what had clearly happened considering his jeans and boxers were on the floor. Liz inhaled in horror at the sight then immediately looked at Damon who was just wearing a blank expression.

"Oh my God." Caroline gasped in shock at getting caught like that.

"Caroline!" Liz exclaimed stunned.

"So much for him only being only a 'buddy' that you had no attraction to." Damon muttered emotionlessly then he disappeared in a flash and Caroline cried while Liz gaped at her daughter.

"What the hell did you do?" Liz exclaimed in shock just as Allan stirred. His eyes widened at the sight of the Sheriff standing there catching them. "You're pregnant, for Christ's sake, Caroline! I called Damon and told him the truth and he came straight home for you. How could you do this?" Liz questioned her daughter in disbelief and Caroline cried. Liz shook her head in anger then slammed Caroline's door hard behind her.

* * *

><p>Damon wandered into the boarding house with a solemn expression on his face. He <em>had <em>told her that the Allan guy would be better for her. But he hadn't exactly meant that she should sleep with the guy while pregnant with _his _kids. He was sure if he was human, he wouldn't have been able to breathe. His chest felt like it was crushing in on itself. Stefan, Bonnie, Katherine and Brent were in the living room and they were all shocked at the sight of him there. He hadn't told anyone that he was coming back. They all saw his expression and didn't understand.

"Damon? When did you get back?" Stefan asked him shocked.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked him concerned.

"I just saw her in bed with Allan." Damon stated emotionlessly not making eye contact with them and they all nearly fell over in shock. Damon hadn't stopped walking when he said that and he continued right up the stairs without another word and all four of them were wide eyed.

"Oh my God. This is so bad." Stefan muttered with his eyes saucer wide as he stood up. "Uh… I don't mean this in a bad way, but you should probably go." He said to Brent then hurried up the stairs after Damon. Stefan was a _tiny _bit worried that Damon might snap and kill Brent and thought it might be better if he left.

"I'll call you later, sweetie." Katherine said to Brent who nodded in understanding considering he was Allan's best friend and it was still Damon's house he was sitting in. (Obviously Brent didn't know that Stefan was old enough to _also _own the house.)

* * *

><p>Stefan let himself into Damon's room and found Damon sitting on the edge of his bed staring into space.<p>

"I had no idea. I swear." Stefan promised his brother sincerely and Damon nodded.

"I broke up with her weeks ago. She doesn't answer to me and she can do whatever she wants. It's my fault for leaving her the way I did." Damon said absently. Stefan knew that Damon was feeling this really badly and was just trying not to show it but he wasn't going to let him bottle it up. He wanted Damon to know that he was always going to be on _his _side. Stefan walked over to him and pulled Damon to his feet then hugged him tightly. Damon just stood there and let his little brother hug him.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Stefan whispered.

"It was the same bedding, Stef." Damon said as his voice cracked. "The same bedding that was on her bed when I was human." He clarified and Stefan just hugged him tighter. Damon couldn't really stop himself any longer, so his arms went around his little brother and he buried his face in Stefan's shoulder as the tears streamed down his face.

"It'll be okay, Damon." Stefan soothed rubbing his back.

* * *

><p>Bonnie left the boarding house to go to Caroline's house and Katherine stayed behind just in case Caroline showed up there. Bonnie drove as fast as she could to the Sheriff's house and she hurried up to the door and knocked. Liz opened the door and she looked furious.<p>

"Hey, is Care here?" Bonnie asked her and Liz's jaw clenched.

"She's in her room." Liz informed and her tone was tinged with fury. Bonnie was surprised that she clearly knew what happened.

"Were you here when Damon was here?" Bonnie inquired and Liz nodded.

"We both walked in on it." Liz revealed shocking her. "Did you see him?" She asked and Bonnie nodded.

"He showed up at the boarding house like ten minutes ago." Bonnie replied.

"And? How was he?" Liz questioned concerned.

"As pale as a ghost and he looked totally distraught." Bonnie responded biting her lip and Liz sighed sadly.

"Can you find out what the hell is wrong with her head?" Liz asked her annoyed and Bonnie nodded then hurried down to Caroline's room. She was lying on her bed sobbing into her pillow and Allan was gone.

"Care?" Bonnie questioned softly and Caroline looked up at her.

"Did you see Damon?" Caroline sobbed and Bonnie nodded.

"He's at the boarding house." Bonnie replied. "How did this happen?" She sighed.

* * *

><p>Caroline was so upset that she stayed home from school the following day. She was sitting in the living room wrapped up on the couch with a blanket and she'd had bouts of crying all morning. Her eyes were red and puffy and there was a knock on her front door at just after 12.30pm. She reluctantly got up to answer it and when she opened the door, her jaw dropped at the sight of Damon standing there.<p>

"Damon." She gasped and he took a deep breath.

"Stefan told me that you stayed home today, so I brought you lunch." He stated motioning to the bag and she looked at him confused. Damon saw her puffy eyes and he knew that she was beating herself up about what happened, so he decided that he wasn't going to add to it. He genuinely didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Don't you hate me?" She tested miserably while her eyes welled with tears and that expression on her face broke Damon's heart. She was totally hating herself and he just couldn't bear that.

"No, of course not." He shook his head. "I still love you." He reassured her gently and she sobbed. "Hey, no more tears." He said to her brushing the tears away from under her eyes. "Crying will only dehydrate you." He joked hoping to make her laugh but she looked at him brokenly. "So, can I come in or what?" He asked her and she nodded immediately and stepped out of the way. Damon walked inside and closed the door behind him then put his arm over her shoulders and led her back to where she'd been sitting on the couch. "Sit. I'll get you a plate."

"I'm not hungry." She sobbed and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Not even for truffle mushroom pasta?" He probed and she saw in his expression that he was going to nag at her to eat until she agreed.

"Only if you eat too." She replied in a small voice and he nodded.

"I got enough for both of us." He agreed. "Sit." He instructed delicately to her and she reluctantly sat and pulled the blanket around herself again. Damon reappeared about two minutes later with a plate for her and set it down on the little table she'd set her apple juice on earlier. He disappeared again then returned with a plate for himself and a glass of juice. He sat down next to her and she looked at him confused.

"Why did you come here today?" She asked him, her voice cracking and he stuck some pasta in his mouth as he came up with an answer for her.

"I thought that we should probably talk." He remarked.

"About?" She tested hesitantly.

"Us." He said like it was obvious and she bit her lip.

"Are you… Can you… Will you ever forgive me?" She sobbed and he sighed.

"Caroline, please stop crying." He requested kindly as he took her hand. "I want to have a serious conversation with you but I can't if you get upset because it just makes me upset." He said and she nodded then wiped her eyes. "Eat." He instructed pointing to the plate and she stuck some pasta in her mouth. "Forgive you for what?" He queried and she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yesterday." She answered and he sighed.

"We aren't together. I'm not pissed at you for sleeping with Allan." He admitted and she gaped at him.

"You're not?" She questioned shocked.

"No." He said. "Don't get me wrong, it hurts like hell, but I'm not mad at you for that, no." He clarified and she winced at the fact she'd hurt him. "Obviously, I wish I hadn't walked in on that but it's done. If I hadn't left the way I did, I doubt that would have happened, so I'm partially to blame for that."

"No, you aren't." She refuted softly. "It's all my fault." She stated ashamedly.

"Look, can we not talk about that?" He requested. "I'm trying to block it out." He muttered and she gulped.

"Okay." She said…

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't hate me! They're going to talk in the next chapter.


	30. Getting Things Out

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Continued straight from the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about then?" She tested.<p>

"Your mother told me about your eating disorder when you were fourteen." Damon commented and her eyes went to her lap.

"Oh." She whispered.

"I'm not pissed at you for Allan but I am pissed about this." He declared. "You didn't tell Dr Newbury or me about that. You knew that gaining weight would be an issue for you but you didn't alert anyone to the fact that you might need help. Liz told me that she told you to tell the clinic about it but you didn't. The clinic doesn't just deal with the physical aspects of pregnancy. They have councillors there and people who know all about this stuff. They have people you can talk to in confidence if you're having trouble coping with something. They have an onsite nutritionist who can give you meal advice. They have all of the facilities to help you. If you don't want to talk to me about it, that's your choice, but you have to talk to _someone. _I just want you to be healthy and safe." He explained and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I know that you have so much to deal with and this only adds to it, but maybe talking to someone and making a plan with them will make things easier for you." He opined. "You're an organiser, a planner… maybe planning your diet with the nutritionist will help you feel more in control of the situation." He suggested and she nodded again.

"I think that _would _help." She agreed.

"Well, do you want me to drive you there after lunch?" He offered. "Get all of this taken care of?"

"You would?" She tested him hopefully and he nodded. "Okay." She approved then took another forkful of the pasta and ate it. "Why did… what made you come back to Mystic Falls?" She queried hesitantly and he exhaled.

"Your mother called and explained about the eating disorder and I realised that leaving you was me making that decision for you. I didn't leave because I wanted to. I left because I thought you'd be better off without me. I came back to tell you that I get it now. You're an adult and it's your decision to make who you want to be with and I was wrong to try to control that. I shouldn't have up and left you like that and I'm really sorry that I did." He explained and she stared at him in disbelief.

"So… you wanted to get back together?" She asked wide-eyed. She realised if nothing had happened with Allan… they'd be back together and she wanted to slap herself!

"I never wanted to break up in the first place." He countered. "But, yeah, I was going to ask you if you would take me back." He nodded and her eyes watered.

"So I totally blew it." She said horrified and he looked at her in contemplation.

"When you… with Allan…" Damon swallowed and Caroline winced. "Did you think that we were over forever?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied honestly. Damon had wanted to know if she'd done it at _all _just to hurt him but it wasn't about that so he wasn't going to let that dictate their relationship. "Are we?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Are we what?" He examined.

"Over forever?" She tested still with the small voice and he looked at her sadly.

"Not if you still want me." He admitted to her and she looked stunned.

"Are you serious?" She asked wide-eyed.

"I still love you more than anything and I still want to marry you and be with you forever." He assured sincerely and she sniffed. "But I need to be honest, if you want to get back together, I can't deal with you being friends with Allan after yesterday." He confessed. "It was hard enough before but now…" He trailed off and Caroline did understand completely.

"I won't be. I swear." She promised meaning it completely.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Damon asked her bluntly.

"Not romantic feelings. I care about him as a friend but that's all." She responded honestly.

"Was that going on the whole time I was gone?" He probed hesitantly not really wanting to know the answer and she shook her head.

"No. Just yesterday." She said and he sighed in annoyance.

"So, if I'd just called you and told you that I was coming back, it wouldn't have?" He muttered.

"It's my fault, Damon, not yours." She said guiltily. "I wish I could take it back." She admitted brokenly and Damon wished he could take back having seen it but it was done. That and he knew he'd done way worse to her when they first met, then he'd left her when she'd needed him, so he felt like he couldn't really say anything.

"If you don't have feelings for him, why did you do it?" He questioned her bluntly but there was no judgement in his tone.

"Because I'm a terrible person and I totally used his feelings for me to try to make myself feel better but I don't. I feel sick at the thought." She admitted unable to look at him. He did understand that. He'd 'fucked the pain away' thousands of times.

"You probably hurt him." Damon pointed out to her and she nodded.

"I know." She replied full of guilt. "He's been nothing but a friend to me, so nice to me and I did that knowing how he felt. I'm such a terrible person." She said running her hands down her face and Damon couldn't really comment because he'd done similar things plenty of times and he had no right to judge – though, he couldn't help wanting to make her feel better.

"I'll compel him, if you want." Damon offered and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You made a mistake. It happens. I saw how worried he was about you when he took you to the clinic. He cares a lot about you and it'll be easier for him to deal with if I compel him. _You _have to live with it but he doesn't." He added and she looked staggered.

"You're not pissed at him?" She examined surprised and he chuckled.

"He's a teenage boy who got a chance with the girl he wants. Why wouldn't he take it?" Damon asked her. "I'm not pissed at him. I'll never forget that he dropped everything to take you to the clinic so I can't hate him, as much as I want to." He admitted.

"How can I make this better?" She asked him softly and he looked at her as he thought about that.

"Take care of yourself, be honest with me and trust that I will love you anyway." He cautioned seriously. "You don't get to decide how I feel. If you're worried about something, tell me instead of just making an assumption on how you think I'll react or feel about it." He added. "Katherine was right in what she said to you. I wouldn't give a rat's ass if you gained three hundred pounds. I would still love you just as much because it's who you are in there…" He said pointing to her heart. "That's who I love. That…" He said motioning down her body. "…is just your shell. It's just _skin_. That isn't what's important. I've killed a lot of people, done lots of terrible things but even _I _wouldn't love you or want you less just for something as trivial as weight gain." He stated like it was obvious and Caroline felt so guilty for ever thinking that because she saw that he meant it. "So, if you want to be with me, you need to trust me when I tell you that I love you because it's true." He pushed and she nodded.

"Okay." She accepted in a small voice. "I really missed you."

"I missed you like crazy." He responded. "The last two weeks have been really crap without you." He added.

"What did you do since you left?" She queried.

"I turned like 94 vampires." He muttered and her jaw dropped.

"That many?" She questioned shocked and he nodded.

"There were a lot of ex-vampires in Brazil." He elucidated.

"Is that all you did?" She tested and he cocked his head to the side. Was she…? Seriously?

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" He queried her amused.

"Damon, after yesterday, I thought that you would never speak to me again let alone be so… rational about it." She said seriously. "I can't help wondering if it's because you did something too." She admitted and he sighed. He did kind of see her point. He was being very uncharacteristically rational. Stefan had been practically glued to him the whole night in the hope he wouldn't snap and kill everyone – yet there he was, sitting having a calm and adult conversation instead of snapping. He was wondering how he was managing to keep his cool.

"You want the truth?" He asked her and she nodded. "The last time I had sex was with you on Christmas Day." He declared and her jaw dropped. She only felt _worse _and she hadn't thought that possible.

"Are you joking?" She asked dazed.

"Nope." He replied.

"But… but… you were single." She rambled a little horrified that he'd done _nothing _because it only made all of it so much worse.

"I have no interest in sleeping with anyone else." He admitted and she looked a bit like she might cry again.

"Neither do _I_." She urged and he shrugged.

"I could have easily gone out and gotten drunk and hooked up with someone but I've done that so many times that it just… I know that it doesn't lead to feeling better, so I just didn't do it." He admitted.

"Then why are you so fine with yesterday?" She probed confused.

"I'm not _remotely_ fine with yesterday. The thought of someone else touching you horrifies me." He refuted and she gulped. "But what is yelling at you going to accomplish? I could leave, I could snap, I could go screw someone to hurt you back but none of those things would give me what I want." He remarked and her face fell knowing what he meant. "I want _you_ and talking things out was the only way I figured I'd get what I want. I'm still going to be totally _difficult _though. And Stefan's pissed at you. So you have that to look forward to." He smirked.

"I'll do anything to make this better." She said sincerely.

"Do you want to get back together with me?" He inquired her bluntly.

"I don't want anything more." She replied softly and he nodded.

"Alright." He accepted. "I'll go compel Allan."

"What are you making him forget?" She tested and he looked at her confused.

"I'm not compelling him to forget it." He countered shocking her. "I'll compel him to not be hurt over it, so that he doesn't give you crap. That's all."

* * *

><p>They finished eating lunch together then Caroline took the plates into the kitchen and returned just as Damon was pulling his jacket on.<p>

"Where are you going?" She asked confused.

"It's still the lunch hour at your school. I'll go compel him while you get ready." He responded and she bit her lip.

"Can't I come with you?" She queried.

"Why?" He asked confused and she looked really awkward. "Just say it." He sighed.

"The reason he was here is because we were working on our English project due today and the poster is in my room… I was going to give it to him, so that we don't fail." She explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Just give me it and I'll hand it over." He sighed and he saw the guilt all over her face again.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. He walked her into the hall then stopped and waited. She turned around and looked at him confused. "Are you coming?" She questioned him and he shook his head. "Why?" She asked not understanding and he took a kind of long calming breath.

"Because you still smell like him." He exposed and her eyes widened. "So your room with still smell of…" He trailed off and she looked horrified. "So, no, it was bad enough smelling that last night. I'm not going into your room." He cautioned and her eyes watered again.

"I'm so very sorry." She said emotionally and he sighed.

"I know. Go get the poster." He nodded his head towards her room and she sniffed back tears then hurried down to her room. She reappeared with a rolled up poster that had a rubber band around it and he took it from her. "I'll pick you up in about an hour, okay?" He questioned and she nodded. He saw that she was holding back tears, so he pushed away his own hurt for a moment and pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and she held onto him tightly. He kissed her head and let out a breath. "We'll be alright, Caroline. Don't worry." He assured in a whisper and she sobbed.

"I love you. I love you so much, Damon." She said emotionally against his chest and he held her a little tighter.

"I know." He said. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine and Brent were outside of the lunch hall and Bonnie noticed Damon's car pull up in the parking lot and she looked confused.<p>

"Why's Damon here?" Bonnie queried and the other three turned to look. Damon got out of his car and surveyed the courtyard as he looked for the blonde. He spotted Allan talking to a guy on the other side of the courtyard from where Stefan stood with the others. Damon walked straight towards him and Stefan, Bonnie, Katherine and Brent's eyes widened when they saw the direction Damon was heading in – straight for Allan. Allan had his back to Damon and Damon casually walked up to him with the rolled up poster in his hand.

"Can I have a word?" Damon bade from behind him and Allan turned around a little wide-eyed and was faced with a kind of pissed looking Damon. Damon was fighting every animalistic urge he had to rip the guy apart and was keeping his cool instead.

"Uh… Damon." Allan acknowledged a tiny bit nervously. The guy Allan had been talking to, shuffled away quickly. Damon glanced around absently to see if anyone would hear it when he compelled him and noticed nobody in ear shot. He stared into Allan's eyes and his pupils dilated causing Allan's jaw to fall slack.

"Caroline doesn't want you, you accept that and it doesn't hurt. You will still be nice to her but you will not flirt with her. You will not speak of your encounter with her yesterday to her. She doesn't want to talk about it and you accept that. Things will not be awkward, you will not tell anyone that you slept with her and if anyone asks, you don't want to talk about it. You will not think or say unkind things about her. You respect her and care about her but you understand that she will never be yours and you're okay with that. You will be friendly to her in school but you have no desire to socialise with her outside of school. And if you ever turn into a vampire and remember this, I will kill you. Forget that I compelled you." Damon compelled then released his hold on the guy and Allan looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" Allan tested nervously.

"Caroline's not feeling well today and she didn't want either of you to fail your project so here it is." Damon commented handing over the poster and Allan looked kind of shocked but he took the poster anyway.

"Uh… thanks." He said and Damon nodded. "I'm sorry… about…" He trailed off and Damon shook his head.

"Don't. _Seriously_." Damon warned him through dangerous narrowed eyes and Allan gulped and nodded quickly. Damon turned away from him and walked back to his car then got in and drove out of the parking lot. Stefan, Bonnie, Brent and Katherine made their way over to Allan then.

"What did he say?" Katherine questioned him nosily.

"He was just handing over the poster Caroline and I made." Allan replied shocking them. They understood that clearly Damon had gone to see Caroline.

"What was he saying for so long?" Brent enquired curiously and Allan looked jumbled.

"All he said was the poster." Allan answered and Brent looked confused while Stefan, Katherine and Bonnie glanced at each other understanding that Damon compelled him. "I know he's your brother, but he is one scary guy." Allan admitted to Stefan and Katherine and Bonnie smirked at that.

"You have no idea." Bonnie agreed and Allan and Brent looked at her hesitantly for that comment.

"He didn't say anything about you and Caroline?" Brent probed.

"I don't want to talk about that." Allan said to Brent seriously and Brent looked confused again while Katherine and Stefan glanced at each other.

"You slept with her and he _saw _it, Doob. He seriously didn't say anything about that?" Brent asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to talk about it, Decker. So don't bring it up again." Allan cautioned seriously and Katherine, Stefan and Bonnie were convinced that it was because Damon compelled him to not want to talk about it.

"Fine." Brent sighed. Stefan was kind of worried about Damon, so he excused himself and went over to his car and got inside for privacy then he dialled Damon's number. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"_What, Stefan?_" Damon answered mildly annoyed.

"You alright?" Stefan queried and Damon sighed.

"_No. I need to kill something._" Damon muttered and Stefan wasn't surprised. In all honesty, he was shocked that Damon _hadn't _snapped and killed someone yet.

"Want me to come home? I'll come with you if you need a kill, Damon." Stefan offered and Damon was quiet.

"_Why would you do that? I wouldn't be killing a squirrel._" Damon retorted and Stefan sighed.

"Because you're my big brother and I love you. And honestly? I'm kind of shocked you haven't snapped already. I don't think I could have been as calm about it as you've been." Stefan confessed.

"_I don't know how to feel, Stefan. I know that killing someone won't make me feel better but after seeing Allan... I'm just so __**furious**__. I need… a release. And I'm not going to fuck someone else, so a kill is my only option._" Damon rambled and Stefan did understand that and all he wanted was to help. Stefan had been feeling more and more love for Damon since he became human again as there was no way to hide his emotions – that and they'd been getting along so well.

"I have an idea if you're interested." Stefan started.

"_Depends on the idea._" Damon grumbled.

"Why don't I come home and you can turn me then tonight we'll go out hunting together?" Stefan suggested and Damon was quiet.

"_Are you serious?_" Damon examined calmly.

"100%." Stefan assured.

"_I'm not really in the frame of mind to be rational about this, Stefan. I know that I said I'd turn you regardless whether you want it or not but… I want you to want it. I… can't turn you against your will._" Damon disclosed and Stefan smiled. Damon divulging that was all that he needed to be sure.

"I want to turn back. I've enjoyed this time as a human but every day I stay human only proves to me more just how much I'm _not _a human anymore. Not in my mind." Stefan explained.

"_If you're sure._" Damon agreed.

"I'll meet you at the boarding house in ten minutes." Stefan replied.

"_See you there, brother._" Damon approved then Stefan hung up…


	31. Bros Before Hos

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I finished typing this chapter up so didn't see the point in waiting to post it.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>Stefan got out of the car and walked back over to Bonnie, Katherine, Brent and Allan. Stefan stopped in front of Bonnie and he looked at her a little sadly.<p>

"What's wrong?" Bonnie queried. They hadn't been public with what was going on between them. Things had only been going on when they were drunk… so she was particularly surprised when Stefan cupped her cheeks and kissed her in the middle of the courtyard where _everyone _saw it. Katherine, Brent and Allan chuckled at the sight as they'd been waiting for things to go public between them for a while. Katherine smirked deviously at Elena who was across the courtyard with her jaw dropped. Stefan kissed her like the world was going to end because he was quite sure it would be the last kiss he ever had with her. She wouldn't want him as a vampire and he accepted that. He knew that Damon was right about it. He pulled away and Bonnie stared at him a little wide eyed. "What was that for?" She asked him a little flustered.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." He said softly and she looked at him confused. Katherine understood immediately and she gave him an sympathetic smile.

"I'll pick up your homework." Katherine reassured him with a smirk and he gave her a nod in thanks.

"You're going back?" Bonnie tested finally in realisation and he gave her a smile.

"I always was." He countered gently then he turned around and jogged over to his car and jumped inside then drove out of the parking lot.

"Going back where?" Brent queried Katherine confused in a whisper and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so nosy." She smirked at him and he cracked a grin. Katherine put her arm around Bonnie's shoulders and Bonnie leaned into her. "You okay?" She asked the witch who nodded.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Want to go get tons of chocolate, blow off the afternoon and go shopping?" Katherine suggested and Bonnie giggled.

"Hey, we have our project." Brent reminded Katherine who shot him a look.

"Bros before hos, babe." She quipped and Bonnie and Allan laughed at her saying that. Bonnie was really touched that Katherine felt that way. She realised that the ex-vampire really _was _her friend.

"Are you saying I'm a _ho_?" Brent probed highly amused and they all laughed loudly at that.

"_Such_ a ho." Katherine winked at him and Allan, Brent and Bonnie were shaking with laughter at that.

"But, yeah, definitely." Bonnie gave her a grateful smile and Katherine winked at her too.

"I'll call you later." Katherine remarked and kissed Brent a peck on the lips then she and Bonnie wandered over to Bonnie's car. Bonnie got into the driver's seat and Katherine got into the passenger seat then Bonnie drove out of the car park.

"Think we should call Care?" Bonnie tested.

"I'm really shocked that she got Damon to take the poster to Allan." Katherine commented.

"I can't believe she did that, to be honest. That's so… insensitive to Damon. She slept with Allan _last night_, for God's sake." Bonnie retorted and Katherine sighed.

"Yeah, but we both know that she's been a depressed mess since Damon left. Allan was probably being all nice to her and she just wanted to shut out the pain for a little while. It happens. I don't believe for one second that she did that to hurt anyone." Katherine said and Bonnie nodded.

"Me neither but I still think sleeping with Allan was a crappy move." Bonnie said.

"She's under a lot of pressure and you might not believe this but it's true, pregnancy hormones make you a crazy person. She's not exactly completely in her right mind already because of the hormones, so adding in how sad she was, I can't blame her for doing that. She needs us to be there for her despite this." Katherine said.

"I know." Bonnie sighed.

"Besides, Damon's to blame for her feeling that way in the first place, so I really can't take his side on this." She remarked surprising Bonnie. "I'll call." Katherine chirped then dug her phone out and dialled the blonde's number then put it on speaker.

"_Hey_." She answered hesitantly as she hadn't spoken to Katherine since school the day before and she wasn't sure what Katherine's reaction would be to her.

"Hey, Bon and I blew off the afternoon. Want to come shopping?" Katherine enquired and there was quiet for a second. Katherine understood that Caroline was clearly surprised at her not being pissed about Allan.

"_I would but Damon's picking me up in like half an hour._" Caroline replied.

"To go where?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"_The clinic._" Caroline responded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Katherine questioned concerned.

"_We had a big talk earlier and he's taking me to see the nutritionist and to speak to one of the pregnancy councillors about my weight issues._" Caroline explained surprising them both that Damon had been in the mind set to have a serious conversation like that after the night before.

"Was he okay with you?" Katherine tested.

"_He was being weird._" Caroline muttered.

"Weird how?" Bonnie probed.

"_He showed up with lunch wanting to talk and he was like __**really **__calm. I expected him to yell or lose his temper or __**something **__other than how he was. He was rational and nice and he didn't get pissed at me at all._" Caroline explained and they could both hear the guilt dripping from her voice.

"Do you think maybe you just _wanted _him to be mad at you?" Katherine queried.

"_It would have been easier._" Caroline muttered.

"You mean he made you feel even worse because he was nice about it?" Bonnie asked.

"_Yeah, basically._" Caroline mumbled.

"He compelled Allan." Katherine remarked.

"_I know._" Caroline agreed surprising them.

"Do you know what he compelled?" Bonnie questioned nosily.

"_He said that he was only compelling Allan to not be hurt so that he wouldn't give me crap in school._" Caroline revealed confusing the other two.

"I think he compelled him to not want to talk about it because when Brent asked him what Damon said about you, Allan just kept saying that he didn't want to talk about it." Katherine countered.

"_I don't know._" Caroline sighed. "_Know any time travel spells, Bon?_" Caroline muttered and they both laughed.

"No such thing, sweetie." Katherine smirked. "You just have to live with it."

"Besides, if I could do a time travel spell, there are so many things that I would change." Bonnie added.

"Ooh! Stef kissed Bonnie in the middle of the courtyard." Katherine teased.

"_Really?_" Caroline asked shocked.

"Yeah." Bonnie sighed.

"_Aren't you happy about that?_" Caroline enquired confused.

"He only did it because Damon's turning him back into a vampire as we speak." Bonnie clarified.

"_What?_" Caroline asked shocked. "_Why?_"

"You're not going to like the answer." Katherine said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie pushed confused.

"How do you become a vampire?" Katherine examined.

"You have to have vampire blood in your body when you die." Bonnie stated and Katherine nodded.

"So, what's Damon going to have to do?" Katherine asked.

"_Oh. My. God._" Caroline said shocked in realisation.

"I'm clearly missing something." Bonnie commented.

"_This is all my fault._" Caroline said as she started to cry.

"Damon's going to have to kill Stefan." Katherine said to Bonnie who still looked confused.

"Well, yeah, that's how you turn." Bonnie remarked because she thought that was obvious already.

"_He's doing it because he needs to kill something._" Caroline sobbed and Bonnie finally clicked.

"What do you mean he _needs _to kill?" Bonnie probed confused and Katherine sighed.

"If a vampire is beyond furious or beyond hurt and it builds up, sometimes a kill or sex is the only way to relieve that." Katherine explained. "It's not Damon's fault that he needs a kill. It's just part of being a vampire."

"_No, it's __**my**__ fault._" Caroline cried.

"Care, you're not fully to blame." Katherine said softly. "If he hadn't been a first rate asshole and left you the way he did, you wouldn't have been in a position to sleep with Allan in the first place. Don't cry; it's not worth crying over." Katherine added soothingly.

"_How can you be so fine with it?_" Caroline asked her confused and Katherine chuckled.

"Because I'm 556 years old, sweetie. I have done a hell of a lot worse, a hell of a lot more often and I have no doubt that you and Damon will be just fine once you've had a chance to talk things through. So, you slept with Allan? So what? It's not a big deal. You were single. It's not like you cheated on Damon. Deal with it and move on. It could be way worse." Katherine quipped.

"_How?_" Caroline questioned with a sniff.

"Allan could have been seriously ugly." Katherine joked and both Bonnie and Caroline couldn't help a laugh at that – Katherine was always able to see the funny side of a bad situation. It was something they both really liked about her.

"And I have to admit – I'm _so _jealous." Bonnie stated and Katherine laughed.

"_Why?_" Caroline asked confused.

"Because, in my opinion, Allan Dubois is probably the hottest guy I've ever seen." Bonnie observed and Katherine snickered.

"You like your blondes, don't you, Bon?" Katherine smirked and Caroline couldn't help a small giggle at that because it was so true.

* * *

><p>Stefan wandered into the boarding house and found Damon on the couch with a drink. He took a seat next to Damon and Damon handed him a drink. Stefan took it and drank down a mouthful before Damon broke the silence.<p>

"Have you been drinking vervain?" Damon queried.

"No." Stefan shook his head.

"Why?" Damon questioned surprised and Stefan shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd compel me and I figured if I turned at some point, having vervain in my system would hurt like hell." Stefan responded and Damon nodded.

"Do you want me to compel you not to be afraid?" Damon tested and Stefan thought about that.

"How are you going to do it?" Stefan queried.

"Up to you." Damon countered.

"Drain me." Stefan requested and Damon nodded in understanding – that wouldn't hurt.

"Look at me, Stef." Damon instructed and Stefan took a deep breath then looked into his brother's eyes. Damon's pupils dilated and Stefan's jaw fell slack. "You will not feel fear or pain." Damon compelled then let it go and Stefan looked at him in curiosity for adding the pain part in. Damon's face changed and he bit into his wrist then held it out to Stefan. Stefan drank down his blood until the wound closed. "You sure?" Damon asked him and Stefan nodded in confirmation.

"Promise me you won't let me become a ripper." Stefan said softly and Damon put his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"I promise you. I'll make sure that you have no problems with blood at all." Damon agreed.

"Then go for it." Stefan permitted tilting his head to the side to reveal his neck. Damon moved closer to him then gently let his fangs sink into Stefan's skin. Damon allowed himself to get lost in the blood – he knew that it was the only way that he could force himself to kill his brother. He drank and drank and he felt no tension in Stefan's body, so he knew that his little brother felt no pain. Soon, Stefan's heart stopped and Damon pulled out his fangs and he set Stefan down on the couch gently. Damon's body thrummed with the kill and he admittedly did feel better.

Once the initial rush wore off though, he was just left hurt again by Caroline but now that he'd had his release, he kind of wanted some space from her. He really didn't want to be alone with her for the whole drive to the clinic – especially because Damon could still smell _him _on her. It was too much.

So, he got his phone out and called Katherine.

* * *

><p>Katherine was still on the phone with Caroline when she heard her phone beep with an incoming call. She saw that it was Damon.<p>

"I'll call you back, Care." Katherine said then hung up on her. "It's Damon." She revealed to Bonnie.

"Answer it." Bonnie encouraged.

"Hey." Katherine answered and the phone was still on speaker.

"_Who are you with?_" Damon investigated.

"Bonnie. We're blowing off school to go to the mall." Katherine answered and Damon was quiet.

"_Can you take Caroline to the clinic instead of me?_" Damon requested calmly and Katherine and Bonnie glanced at each other.

"Why? Did you turn Stefan already?" Katherine questioned.

"_Yes._" Damon confirmed and Bonnie winced.

"Ah." Katherine said in understanding – he'd had his release so he was back to feeling his base emotions again. "And why don't you want to take her?" Katherine probed and Damon didn't say anything. "If you want us to take her then you have to give me a reason." She pushed and Damon sighed.

"_Because she still smells of him._" Damon admitted quietly and Bonnie gaped at Katherine for that one – that was _so _awful!

"Oh my God." Bonnie said shocked.

"_I… I… can't… see her until that's gone. It was… unbearable earlier and I can't be trapped in a car with her smelling like that._" Damon mumbled hushed and Bonnie and Katherine glanced at each other sadly. That was terrible. Bonnie wasn't Damon's biggest fan but even she could agree that he didn't deserve that.

"We'll take her, Damon. What excuse do you want me to tell her?" Katherine queried and Bonnie looked at her shocked. Bonnie thought that Caroline deserved to feel the guilt over what she'd done. Bonnie couldn't understand why Damon would want to give her an excuse to spare her feelings. Katherine, however, had a vengeance streak and was outraged at Damon just up and leaving Caroline, so she didn't feel much sympathy for him.

"_Tell her that I didn't want to leave Stefan alone._" Damon replied.

"Why did you turn him today?" Katherine asked curiously.

"_He asked me to._" Damon responded surprising them both – they'd thought Damon had asked him.

"How'd you do it?" Katherine probed.

"_Compelled then slow and painless._" Damon answered and Katherine nodded in understanding.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie examined confused.

"_Are you sure that you want to know the details of this?_" Damon asked sceptically.

"He means that he compelled Stefan not to be afraid and not to feel pain then he drained him slowly." Katherine explained ignoring Damon and Bonnie looked surprised.

"Do you want me to come over later to do the bloodlust spell?" Bonnie offered.

"_You would?_" Damon asked surprised. "_Kind of thought you'd be pissed._"

"You warned me ages ago, remember?" Bonnie reminded him surprising Katherine. "It's not like I didn't know that it was coming."

"Are you going to compel his control?" Katherine queried.

"_Obviously. Can't have him going all ripper Stefan again. I'm also going to compel him to never turn it off._" Damon revealed surprising them.

"Good." Bonnie agreed.

"Text me when he's transitioned and we'll come back." Katherine remarked.

"_Will do._" Damon agreed then hung up and Katherine sighed.

"I can't believe he can smell that. That's so beyond horrible." Bonnie said and Katherine nodded.

"It would have been way worse last night, Bonnie. He saw it _and _smelled it." Katherine said and Bonnie frowned.

"What _exactly _would he have smelled?" Bonnie asked hesitantly not really wanting to know and Katherine exhaled sadly.

"Their body fluids." Katherine replied and Bonnie's jaw dropped – that was _so _bad!

"I feel really bad for Damon." Bonnie said and Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, that would have been pretty awful for him." Katherine agreed. "But that's what he gets for being a bastard and leaving his pregnant fiancé." She murmured and Bonnie glanced at her surprised that Katherine was taking that stance. "Are you really not interested in Stefan anymore? Just because he turned?" She questioned and Bonnie was quiet.

"You want the blunt truth?" Bonnie tested and Katherine nodded.

"Always." Katherine agreed.

"The truth is that I don't give a crap if he's human or vampire. He's still Stefan." Bonnie confessed and Katherine smiled at her for that.

"So… are you going to see what happens between you?" Katherine probed.

"I don't know if I could be a vampire, Katherine." Bonnie admitted and Katherine thought about that. "And Damon said that it would be unfair of me to go there with Stefan if I have no intention of ever turning or if I would refuse to turn later down the line."

"What is it about being a vampire that bothers you so much?" Katherine inquired.

"The killing aspect and not being able to have children." Bonnie clarified and Katherine nodded.

"I know something." Katherine started to her softly. "But if I tell you, you can't repeat it."

"I swear." Bonnie agreed.

"Stefan deposited sperm to be frozen so that he can still have children one day." Katherine revealed and Bonnie gaped at her.

"Really?" She asked shocked and Katherine nodded.

"Really. So, if you stayed together, you could still have a child with him." Katherine pointed out. "And as for the killing, you happen to know the Original. Make a deal with him so that he compels you not to kill anyone." She suggested and Bonnie looked surprised as she hadn't thought of that.

"I never thought about that before." Bonnie conceded.

"It might not mean anything coming from me, but real love can be very hard to find. You're friends with mostly vampires or soon-to-be vampires. You've only seen the bad parts of being a vampire, but I promise it really isn't that bad. You don't _have _to be a killer. Damon can make sure of that for you." Katherine explained.

"I'll think about it." Bonnie promised.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think. The Damon/Katherine talk will be next chapter...


	32. What Damon Should Have Trusted

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: For those of you who were looking forward to the Damon/Katherine chat, here it is.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>About two and a half hours after Damon called them in the car, Katherine and Bonnie appeared at the boarding house. Stefan was still dead on the couch and Damon was sitting on the couch across from him with his feet up on a chair, reading a book while drinking straight from a whiskey bottle.<p>

"Hey." Katherine greeted and Damon closed the book and set it down beside him.

"How'd it go?" He enquired.

"She saw the councillor first for a brief chat then was referred to the nutritionist who gave her a journal type thing to fill in what she eats and when as well as a recipe book and a calorie intake guideline and recommendations for what type of food she's to eat and when. Now that she's brought it to their attention, they're going to be vigilant with her food intake and her weight gain. Apparently her BMI is a little too low so they've advised that she ups her food intake and relaxes a little more often. She has to go see the councillor once a week and on that day they'll read over her journal and weigh her because she apparently should be gaining about a pound to a pound and a half per week." Bonnie explained and Damon nodded.

"Good." He approved. "Did you go into the meeting with the councillor with her?"

"No. They wanted to see her alone. Guess they're worried that she won't speak as candidly in front of us." Katherine replied. "They clearly don't know her." She murmured.

"Did she like the councillor?" He asked.

"Yeah, she said that the lady she spoke to was really nice. She wasn't really a fan of the nutritionist's, though." Bonnie responded.

"Why not?" Damon probed cocking an eyebrow.

"The nutritionist made some kind of comment to her saying something like 'you're young, beautiful and slim… what the hell are you so worried about?'." Katherine smirked and Bonnie and Damon snickered.

"She has a point, though." Damon agreed.

"Yeah, Kat and I laughed when she said that and Caroline was _not _pleased." Bonnie added amused.

"He's still not awake?" Katherine questioned curiously pointing to Stefan.

"Draining takes longer than a snapped neck. You know that." Damon quipped and Katherine conceded that he had a point. "You going to let him transition on your blood?" He smirked at Katherine who shot him a look.

"You're not seriously sticking to that whole feeding on me thing, are you?" Katherine tested annoyed and Bonnie shot Damon a look as she thought that he was past his revenge on Katherine kick.

"Well, he turned with your blood the last time, why not have him transition on it this time?" Damon teased and Katherine scowled at him. "Fine, if you're just going to be a buzz-kill then he can transition on a boring bag." Damon muttered picking up his book again. "Your fault we're still alive anyway." Damon jibed.

"_I _didn't kill you the first time." Katherine pointed out and Damon shrugged.

"No, you let our father believe us to be traitors for trying to help you even though you'd already made a deal with a guard for your freedom, already knowing that you would be picked up in the raid." Damon countered absently without looking at her and Katherine felt really guilty.

"How was I supposed to know that he would kill you?" Katherine questioned exasperated and Damon looked up at her with a blank expression.

"You heard him say several times that all vampires and anyone who sided with them had to die. You just didn't give a crap if he killed us or not." Damon retorted to her coldly then went back to his book and Katherine winced at the fact he truly believed that. "Can you put the spell on him while he's still dead?" Damon queried Bonnie ignoring Katherine.

"Uh… yeah." She agreed surprised at suddenly being acknowledged. It was obvious that Damon was _not _in a good mood. Bonnie always had a sliver of fear present when Damon was in _this _mood because he was just _so _unpredictable. She moved forward to Stefan and set the spell up. She chanted under her breath as she held a hand gently to his throat. The spell was over in minutes then she stood up and looked at Damon. "That's the bloodlust spell done." She confirmed softly and he gave her a nod.

"I'm sure Stefan will be appreciative." Damon commented though it wasn't said coldly so she knew that he meant that he was appreciative too. "Will the blood bond be broken in 24 hours after he transitions?" Damon asked and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You don't need the vampire sire blood bond with Stefan." Bonnie remarked.

"Why not?" Damon asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"You share the same blood anyway." She reminded him and Damon looked mildly surprised at her response.

"I still want the sire bond with him. How do I do that?" He enquired and she sighed.

"Give me a glass." She muttered and he stood up and went over to his drink's cart, retrieved a glass then handed it to her. "Bite me." She instructed holding up her wrist to him and he looked at her confused.

"Why?" He tested.

"If I spell my blood and he transitions on that, the sire bond will stay because you transitioned on my blood this time as well." Bonnie explained and Damon looked at her curiously.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Damon said and she shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me. Now hurry up, I have stuff to do tonight." She stated dryly still holding out her wrist and he smirked then his face changed and he gently bit her wrist then pulled away immediately. She moved her arm over the glass and let her blood seep into it until there was about an inch of it in the glass. She pulled her arm away and was about to wrap her scarf around it when Damon took her wrist, pierced his finger on a fang then dabbed it over his teeth marks on her wrist and she saw her skin heal. She gave him a small smile and he gave her a nod – they'd never really been big with the talking – then she held her hand over the glass, closed her eyes and spelled her blood so that the sire bond would remain then she handed Damon the glass. "He has to transition on that for it to work."

"Thanks." He replied.

"You're welcome." She acknowledged and he nodded. "Anyway, can you tell Stefan that I'll stop by to see him tomorrow after school?"

"I will." Damon agreed.

"Great." She said then looked at Katherine. "Are you staying?" She queried and Katherine nodded which made Damon roll his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Katherine responded.

"Okay." Bonnie said sceptically and Katherine gave her a small smile and an 'I'll be fine' look because Bonnie had a flash of concern at her staying with Damon in his foul mood. Bonnie then hurried out of the door leaving Damon and Katherine alone. Damon ignored her and went back to his book while Katherine contemplated what she was going to say to him.

"Can we talk?" Katherine requested delicately.

"Nope." Damon declined without looking at her.

"I need to tell you something." She pushed.

"No, you don't." Damon disagreed.

"But you don't know the whole story." Katherine countered urging him to listen.

"And why would I believe a word you say?" Damon examined still not looking at her.

"Because you once loved me?" She probed quietly and Damon tried not to gulp at that. He was _so _not in the mood for _this _crap to be rehashed.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" He muttered.

"You might not care about me anymore but I still love _you_. That's why I can't leave you alone. I've never been able to leave you alone. I watched you all of your life as a vampire. There were countless times that you got yourself into trouble that would have killed you had I not stepped in." She clarified shocking him and he looked up at her confused.

"You're lying." He glared at her.

"No, I'm not." She countered. "New York 1892. Berlin 1918. London 1922. Johannesburg 1957. Twice. Las Vegas 1970. St Petersburg 1989. Mexico 1994. _I _told Stefan about Klaus' instructions to his hybrids." Katherine described and Damon's eyes were wide. "I went with you almost everywhere you went." She added softly and he looked _stunned _because he remembered all of the times that she was referring to and he _had _wondered how he survived every time.

"Why?" He queried suspiciously.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you survived." Katherine answered.

"No, I mean, why the hell did you follow me and not Stefan?" Damon asked disbelievingly and Katherine exhaled sadly.

"You want the truth?" She tested with a sigh.

"Yes. For once just give it to me straight." Damon glared at her.

"I loved Stefan in a fond kind of way. It didn't really go that deep. It was more like a friendship love." She revealed and his jaw fell open in shock. "I thought that he'd make a good companion for a couple of decades. We'd travel and feed and enjoy ourselves for a while then we'd go our separate ways and be allies instead." She explained and he looked stunned. "But you…" She started and he saw her eyes soften a little. "You weren't supposed to turn." She said and he swallowed at that. "I didn't… I didn't want to force this life on you." She divulged. "I wanted you to have a real life because I knew that deep down _you_ wanted that. A wife and a family. I knew that I didn't deserve you and I loved you so much that I couldn't be selfish with you." She said unable to look into his eyes. Damon felt highly confused.

"That's bull." He refuted and she shook her head.

"It's not. So, then Stefan made you turn and I had Emily tell you that I was in the tomb in the hope that 150 years would give me time to find a way to kill Klaus, so that you wouldn't be on his hit list by association with me." She remarked and he looked muddled. "When I was faced with you again, you'd replaced me with Elena. You didn't want me anymore. You wanted her. So, I was jealous and furious at you and told you that I never loved you just to hurt you." Katherine admitted. "But I lied. I always loved you. It was always you." She declared and Damon was quiet for a moment as he tried to process everything she said.

"Why are you saying all of this?" Damon asked her in a small voice. He couldn't cope with this on top of everything else.

"Because you deserved the truth." Katherine responded. "And… I didn't know the dagger would kill a vampire. I told John to save _you_, not Stefan. John was supposed to tell Stefan about it and give Stefan the dagger. But he picked you anyway because you turned Isobel." She enlightened and he looked at her highly confused.

"Then why did you let me think that you were in the tomb if you were just following me around anyway?" He probed aggravated.

"I'd done so many terrible things already by the time that I met you. You were an innocent then after you turned, you barely ever killed. You killed a few by accident but you forced your control very quickly. It was unnatural the way that you had such control over yourself with nobody there to guide you or stop you. I saw you. You were still such a good person despite being a vampire and it only showed me further how wrong it was of me to do that to you. Emily told me that you wished Stefan an eternity of misery for making you transition. I thought…" She sighed. "I thought that if I contacted you that you'd hate me too." She admitted and he rolled his eyes.

"That has to be the least believable excuse I've ever heard." He stated and she scowled at him for making her go into even _more _detail.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth. "I was waiting until you'd done plenty of terrible things too so that I wouldn't feel like such a monster in comparison to you." She confessed and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Well, this just proves what I should have trusted when I turned." Damon retorted.

"And what's that?" Katherine tested confused and Damon glared at her.

"The only person that I'll ever be able to trust completely is my brother and nobody is worth losing him over." He declared furiously and she sighed.

"You don't believe me." Katherine commented sadly.

"Why should I?" Damon retorted. "What would it even matter if I did believe you? It changes nothing."

"Well, it was Caroline who told me to tell you the truth." Katherine revealed and Damon looked at her doubtfully.

"You told her all of this crap?" Damon exclaimed in disbelief.

"She told me that she felt like she didn't deserve you and she said she didn't think I would understand that but I told her that I understood better than she thought. She wanted to know what I meant so I told her the truth." Katherine clarified.

"And exactly how were you expecting me to react to this?" Damon questioned curtly.

"I… I don't know." Katherine admitted. "I was hoping we could… maybe one day, even if it's centuries from now, I was hoping that you'd let me back into your life." She appealed and he stared at her blankly.

"I thought that you said that Caroline is your best friend." He pointed out and she nodded.

"She is. I mean that I was hoping that maybe one day you might want to be friends with me." She clarified softly. "I know that I missed my chance with you romantically. I know that you don't see me in that way and I doubt you ever will again, even if that's what I want. But I thought that maybe if I proved to you that I mean that I care about you, then maybe you'd at least let me be your friend." She said sincerely and his jaw clenched a little.

"Katherine, I can't deal with this right now." He declared flippantly and she gave him a kind of broken-hearted look. Damon knew why – she'd really put herself out there and he had completely rejected her.

"Okay." She said as her eyes watered a little and Damon felt bad for some reason for brushing her off.

"Maybe, eventually, okay? I just… with Caroline and Stefan, I can't deal with this on top of that." He said a little softer and she gave him a nod in understanding. She stood up then hurried out of the lounge down the corridor to her room and she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Damon was so beyond confused. He felt like he was on emotion overload. It was like his whole life was a lie. He didn't know if he believed her or not. He couldn't bear to trust her again for her to just screw him around again. If what she said was true… that meant his whole world wasn't the way it seemed. Damon stared at the spot she'd been sitting in. He'd felt so many things in the past 24 hours that he didn't quite know how to process it. He was so hurt by Caroline then Katherine lumped all of that on top of him and he didn't know how to deal with it.<p>

Damon knew completely that he had no interest in being with Katherine. That he knew without a doubt. But he felt like he'd wasted 145 _years _of his life on her and all of it was a lie. He needed to know what was real and what wasn't. He felt like he had to know if Katherine was telling the truth. He had to ask her more, so he stood up then went down to her room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked up at him with sad and curious eyes and he just had to know. He didn't think things through in general and as he looked at her he thought there would only be one sure way to tell…

So, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. He'd be able to tell. Katherine froze in surprise but less than a second later she kissed him back and her arms went around his neck and she moved flush against him. Damon felt it in the way she kissed him – she kissed him like the world was going to end. Like she'd been waiting for him. He realised then that… she was indeed telling the truth.

"_Damon?"_

Damon pulled away from the kiss immediately and looked towards the door. His eyes widened at the fact he was in Katherine's room making out with her as the reality of what he was doing set in.

"Stefan?" Katherine whispered and he nodded. He turned back to look at her and she was looking up at him with an expression that showed that she was braced, waiting for him to break her heart and he felt really badly – but he loved Caroline. He didn't love Katherine. He couldn't ever love Katherine. Not anymore. Katherine saw him stare into her eyes and her heart clenched knowing that he was going to compel her. His pupils dilated and she stared into his eyes.

"Forget that I kissed you. I never came to your room." He compelled in a whisper then he disappeared in a blink and her eyes welled with tears and her fingers touched her lips which still tingled from his kiss. Tears rolled down her cheeks – she'd been wearing the crystal bracelet. His compulsion didn't work. She climbed under her covers and silently cried into her pillow at the fact she'd totally blown it with him. She couldn't even ask him why he kissed her or he'd know about the crystal.

Not for the first time did she wish she'd done everything differently – though, she knew that she deserved it. She'd screwed him around royally. She knew that she didn't deserve him, but she felt like her best friend did, so she promised herself that she'd help Caroline in any way that she could, knowing that she could make Damon happy.

* * *

><p>Damon appeared back in the living room after bolting up to his room to spray cologne on himself, so that Stefan wouldn't smell Katherine on him. Damon had to play it cool. He felt a bit of guilt for kissing Katherine both because he felt how much she wanted him and also the fact that he was kind of back together with Caroline – though he didn't feel that much guilt about Caroline because it wasn't a cheating kiss. Nobody would ever know that he'd kissed Katherine, so he wasn't going to dwell on it because it wasn't that he wanted Katherine – he'd just needed answers. He'd needed to close that chapter of his life completely and he felt like he had finally managed to do so. Damon saw Stefan sitting on the couch staring at the glass with Bonnie's blood in it.<p>

"Hey." Stefan greeted him tearing his eyes away from the glass.

"You've been out for a while." Damon commented. "That's for you to transition on." Damon said handing him the glass.

"Is that Bonnie's blood?" Stefan queried trying to control his urge to throw it down his throat.

"Yeah, it's spelled so that the vampire/sire bond stays intact." Damon explained and Stefan nodded in understanding. "So, drink it down then I'll compel your control."

"You'll have to release the compulsion that made me not feel fear or pain." Stefan reminded.

"I compelled you as a human. It'll wear off as soon as you transition." Damon replied and Stefan looked surprised – he'd thought Original control stayed after turning.

"That was great, by the way. I didn't even feel the prick of your fangs at all." Stefan admitted pleased and Damon smirked.

"Good." Damon acknowledged satisfied. Stefan lifted the glass to his lips then swallowed down the crimson liquid hungrily. He'd done this before, so he wasn't surprised when he felt the sting of his fangs piercing his gums for the first time (again) and he didn't grab his mouth. His eyesight narrowed, his hearing sharpened, his sense of smell increased and he felt himself sigh in relief which made Damon chuckle. "Feels good to be back to normal, huh?" He smirked and Stefan nodded.

"God, I've missed this." Stefan sighed and Damon smiled – internally he was _so _relieved to have Stefan back as a vampire. It sucked being the only one.

"Bonnie did the bloodlust spell on you while you were out." Damon revealed and Stefan smiled back.

"I can tell." Stefan agreed happily. "I can smell the leftover drops in the glass and it doesn't bother me. It doesn't make my body ache." He explained and Damon nodded.

"Without the bloodlust, being a vampire is fucking amazing, Stef. It feels so great now." Damon admitted.

"Then compel me and let's go hunting." Stefan smirked and Damon grinned – he'd _always _wanted to go hunting with Stefan and he was very much looking forward to it.

"I have a better idea." Damon offered deviously…

* * *

><p>AN: There will be D/C in the next chapter... prepare for it to be _awkward _lol


	33. Phil Comes To Visit

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan left the boarding house and nobody heard from them for two days. So, when they returned to the boarding house in the late afternoon of the 13th of January, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine were sitting in the living room waiting for them. The girls heard the front door open and they heard the brothers laughing and their jaws nearly hit the floor when they saw them – Damon and Stefan were <em>covered <em>in blood. Their jaws, shirts and arms were _drenched_ in it.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?" Katherine asked them shocked and they both froze and looked at the girls sceptically for getting caught.

"Uh…" Damon started then decided that he didn't give a fuck so he smirked. "We went hunting." He shrugged and the girls stared at them in disbelief.

"What?" Bonnie asked upset then looked at Stefan wide eyed.

"It's not exactly what it looks like." Stefan placated seeing the witch's horrified expression and Damon sniggered at his little brother being so whipped by a girl he wasn't even together with.

"Whipped." Damon jibed and Stefan shot him a look.

"It looks like you went to a massacre." Katherine pointed to them.

"Not exactly." Damon rolled his eyes. "There were a bunch of ex-vampires that wanted to be turned in New York, so we went and turned them… we just didn't snap their necks to kill them." He smirked.

"How many were there?" Bonnie queried.

"37." Stefan responded.

"You fed from _that _many?" Katherine asked shocked and the brothers chuckled.

"Mmm, it was a bit of a binge." Damon agreed amused and Stefan snickered in agreement.

"So, how many vampires is it that you've turned in total now?" Bonnie probed Damon who shrugged.

"241." He answered surprising them all.

"Any chance the two of you could go shower? Phil's going to be here any minute." Katherine requested.

"Phil who?" Stefan tested confused.

"Phil Anselmo." Katherine answered.

"The lead singer for Pantera?" Damon asked sceptically and she nodded. "And why's he coming here?"

"I'm taking him to see Brent's band tonight." Katherine reminded him.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Damon mumbled. "Are you trying to get them signed or something?" He queried and she nodded.

"Phil owes me a favour, so he's agreed to come listen to them and sign them if he thinks they're good." Katherine clarified.

"Does Brent know that you're taking him there?" Stefan inquired curiously.

"No, it's a surprise." Katherine smiled.

"I'm sure that'll be a huge deal for him." Stefan smiled back.

"Well, he loves Pantera." Katherine agreed.

"Who doesn't?" Damon quipped and Katherine smirked at him.

"Can I come? I want to see Brent's reaction." Stefan stated amused and Katherine and Bonnie giggled.

"If you shower." Katherine agreed and Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I will. Obviously." Stefan remarked. "Are you going?" He questioned Bonnie who nodded. "Are you?" He queried Caroline who looked at her lap guiltily and shook her head making Damon roll his eyes.

"Go to the gig, Caroline." Damon encouraged in a bored tone.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"You told me that you were really looking forward to it because you liked the music." He reminded her. "So, go."

"But…" She trailed off and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I know that Allan will be there." He said and she winced. "But I don't see the difference between that and having him in all of your classes at school. So just go. It doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't?" She asked confused.

"No, it doesn't. Besides, I have stuff to do tonight anyway, so you might as well go with your friends." He remarked.

"But, I wanted to talk to you about the clinic." She said softly and internally he felt kind of bad because he had totally bailed on her to go on a blood binge with Stefan.

"Then come upstairs and tell me about it while I shower." He offered motioning for the stairs and she looked surprised but she stood up and hurried over to him anyway then he followed her up the stairs to his room. Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine were glancing at each other curiously because of their interaction – it was weird. Stefan was about to say something when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll go shower too." Stefan commented then disappeared upstairs. Katherine hurried down the hall and opened the door. She smiled at the sight of her old friend.

"Hey, Kat." He grinned and she hugged him and he hugged her back tightly.

"Hey, Phil." She replied. "Come on in."

* * *

><p>Damon closed the door behind him then pulled his shirt over his head as he walked into his bathroom. Caroline was standing near the door wringing her hands nervously. He tossed his blood-soaked shirt in the hamper then kicked off his boots. He unbuttoned his jeans and took them off and realised that Caroline wasn't talking. He dumped the jeans in the hamper then he walked back into his room and he looked at her confused.<p>

"Why are you standing away over there?" He queried. "I thought that you were going to tell me about the clinic." He said and she swallowed then nodded.

"Yeah, I…" She trailed off then sighed. "Things are weird now." She mumbled and he shrugged.

"I'm sure they will be for a while." He agreed.

"Will things ever go back to normal?" She asked him sadly and he looked at her a little annoyed.

"Are you trying to guilt me?" He examined and she looked surprised.

"No!" She refuted stunned. "Why would I be trying to guilt _you_? You didn't do anything." She stated and he rolled his eyes – he was so _not _telling her about Katherine because that would just cause like a million problems and he wanted _less _problems not _more_ of them.

"Are you being weird because you don't know whether I'm serious about you going tonight or not?" He inquired cocking an eyebrow and she glanced downwards nervously and he sighed. "I'm not testing you or manipulating you or playing games, Caroline. I know that you're friends with Brent now, so you want to see when he's introduced to Phil. I get it. If Allan wasn't in the band, I'd want to see that too because the Brent one isn't that bad." He admitted surprising her.

"But… Allan will be there… and you just don't care?" She probed muddled and he shrugged.

"Are you going to fuck him?" Damon asked her bluntly and her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped.

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I gathered that already so what's the big deal? Bonnie and Stefan will be there too." He pointed out and she looked at him sadly. "What?" He asked confused by her look.

"I don't actually want to go anymore." She said honestly.

"Well, if you don't want to go then don't go." He remarked because he thought that would be obvious. "What's the sad look about?"

"You don't want to spend time with me." She said and he looked surprised.

"I do." He disagreed. "It's just hard, Caroline." He admitted and she nodded.

"I just… I'm confused." She said.

"About?" He pushed.

"You came to my house and said that you still love me and you still want to be with me and you seemed to want to go with me to the clinic but then I just didn't hear from you again. You didn't call me back when I called you yesterday. Honestly, if you're going to be hot and cold, I'd rather you broke up with me permanently because I can't handle it." She rambled nervously unable to look at him and he stared at her for a moment as he contemplated that.

"You're right. I did say that I still wanted to get back together despite the Allan thing." He agreed and she grimaced at the thought of Allan. "Okay, well, if you don't want to go to the gig tonight, I'll cancel what I was going to do if you want to do something with me instead." He offered trying to make an effort.

"What were you going to do?" She enquired curiously.

"I was going to go to Roanoke and turn two ex-vampires." Damon responded and she thought about that.

"Can't I come with you for that then? Since you'll have to wait for them to wake up for a while?" She questioned and he looked surprised.

"Alright." He agreed. "We can go for dinner while we wait if you want." He suggested.

"I'd love that." She responded softly and he nodded.

"Cool. So, tell me about the clinic then. I heard that you didn't like the nutritionist." He smirked and she rolled her eyes making him snicker under his breath. "C'mon." He encouraged nodding his head to the bathroom. Caroline moved towards him and he turned around and went into the bathroom. She took a seat on the edge of his bathtub while he put the shower on. He pulled off his socks and boxers then dumped them in the hamper just before he stepped under the water. Caroline couldn't help letting her eyes trail down his _perfect_ body and Damon chuckled at her eyeing him up like that. "Your heart's beating like you're doing a race, Blondie." He teased and she blushed.

"It's not fair that you can hear that." She muttered and he winked at her. He washed down his face, chest and arms with soap to get rid of the blood. He shampooed his hair quickly then rinsed it and he was highly amused by her heartbeat, so he listened a little closer and his head snapped up in shock. He turned off the water and was wrapped in a towel in a blink crouching in front of her and she jumped in surprise at the quick movement. "What's wrong?" She asked him confused at his wide-eyed expression.

"I can hear them." Damon whispered in awe.

"What?" Caroline examined.

"The twins." He grinned. "I can hear their heartbeats." He said lovingly and she grinned at him.

"Really?" She tested softly and he nodded. He dried his hands on his towel covered legs then took her hand and interlaced their fingers and she smiled. He reached forward with his other hand and lifted up her top a little to reveal her bump then he put his ear against her bump and she was internally sighing in relief at him touching her – at the close contact she'd so missed. Her other hand tenderly went to his hair and she stroked his head gently while he listened to their children's heartbeats. "You can hear both of them?" She enquired quietly and he nodded against her skin.

"God, that's the most amazing sound ever." He stated affectionately and she beamed.

"Their heartbeats?" She whispered.

"And yours." He corrected. "All beating at different beats in a little harmony." Damon commented fondly and her stomach fluttered at the expression he was giving her.

"Only six days." Caroline reminded him.

"Six days?" He asked looking up at her with mild confusion.

"Until we can find out if they're boys or girls." She clarified and he cracked a grin.

"I can't _believe _that I forgot!" He exclaimed a little shocked and she giggled at his happy expression – things felt less weird already. "Now _that _is seriously exciting."

"Tell me the truth – what would be your ideal?" She queried and he thought about it.

"Between us?" He tested and she nodded.

"I promise." She agreed and he smiled.

"I really don't mind… but if I could choose, then at least one of them would be a girl." He revealed and she looked surprised.

"At least?" She probed surprised. "You want two girls?" She tested and he chuckled.

"Don't tell Stefan." He smirked.

"I won't." She agreed charmed.

"Either two girls or one of each. That would be perfect." He smiled. "And you?"

"Damon, I've gotten so used to the idea of two boys because of your crazy ass baby brother, I can't really imagine them being girls now." She quipped and he laughed a little at that. "So, I kind of want two boys." She stated and he rolled his eyes with amusement.

"Stefan's a dweeb." He smirked and she giggled.

"How are we ever going to name them? Think we'll be able to agree on names?" She questioned and he looked at her tickled.

"Why don't we make a deal then? I name them if they're girls and you name them if they're boys." He proposed and she thought about that.

"But what if I seriously hate one of the names you pick or vice versa?" She queried sceptically.

"Well, let's stipulate that if the other really doesn't like it, then we pick something else." He suggested.

"I don't like Verity." She stated immediately and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. From the names you've already said, I don't like Justin, Sean, Mark, Paul, Brandon, Kevin and Josh." He said and she deadpanned.

"That's _all _of the names I said." She retorted and he laughed.

"Well, Verity was the only girl's name I said." He smirked amused and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll keep looking." She muttered and he cracked a smile. He'd missed the banter with her.

He'd really just missed _her_.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Bonnie walked into the venue ahead of Katherine and Phil. Phil had a beanie hat on in the hope that he wouldn't be recognised – though, that was <em>exactly <em>the type of crowd who _would _recognise him. Phil knew that Katherine was a vampire and he'd been highly amused by the fact she'd been turned human again and that she was attending high school but he'd known her for almost two decades so he wasn't one to judge. That and he knew that Katherine would eventually turn back into a vampire – and Phil thought she was one scary ass woman if you pissed her off, so he wasn't going to do that.

She'd explained to Phil that he was to stick to the family friend story and he was fine with that. They made their way inside and Katherine spotted Brent and Allan behind the merchandise stand and she smirked and nodded her head to Phil. They went over to the table and she kissed Brent.

"I have a surprise for you." Katherine smiled at him deviously.

"What's that?" Brent asked curiously then Katherine tugged on Phil's arm and he turned around and looked at the two guys – and their jaws dropped.

"Hey, you must be Brent." Phil greeted holding out his hand and Brent's eyes were wide.

"Phil Anselmo." Allan gasped.

"It's so nice to meet you. Huge fan." Brent responded shaking his hand and Phil smiled.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too, man. Kat said that you guys are amazing and I just _had _to come hear you." He revealed and the boys stared at Katherine in disbelief and she winked at them.

"Now stop being total fan boys or I'll kick your asses." Katherine jibed and Phil sniggered at her being blunt. "This is Allan. He's lead vocals." She said pointing to the blonde and Phil stuck his hand out to him too.

"Let's see what you can do." Phil smirked at him and Allan grinned at him and shook his hand.

"You know, you should get up there and give those rusty vocal chords of yours a workout." Katherine teased poking Phil gently in the Adam's apple and he laughed while Brent and Allan were just shocked at her making fun of _Phil Anselmo_.

"It's their gig, Kat." Phil commented.

"Are you saying you don't 'got it' anymore, Phil?" Katherine badgered and he shot her a look.

"Oh, I still got it." Phil countered and she giggled.

"I don't believe you." Katherine pestered amused. "Bet you can't sing two notes anymore." She quipped and he chuckled while the other two were stunned at their interaction.

"I need to prove this little trouble-maker wrong. Want to team up for one?" He queried Allan who grinned at the thought of sharing a stage with him – it was like a dream come true.

"Absolutely." Allan agreed.

"What do you want to hear, Kitty-Kat?" Phil asked her teasingly and she shrugged.

"Just make it something simple." She responded.

"Like?" Phil probed.

"Does your old brain still remember the lyrics for 'Walk'?" She joked and he laughed considering it was Pantera's most famous song so _obviously _he knew every word.

"Why 'Walk'?" He smirked.

"Uh… it's a crowd pleaser?" Katherine remarkd like it was totally obvious. "Can you guys do that one?"

"Yeah, definitely." Brent agreed. "I'll go tell the other three." Brent commented then took off backstage like a shot.

"Make it like the last song so the crowd aren't just focused on Phil all night." Katherine advised Allan.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Phil, Bonnie and Stefan were at the bar watching the band. Spirited Ghost had been on for half an hour and Katherine noticed Phil watching them closely.<p>

"So? What do you think?" Katherine questioned and he looked at her curiously.

"This doesn't use up the favour." Phil said and Katherine looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She examined.

"You just made me a fortune. These guys are going to be huge, Katherine." Phil revealed to her seriously and she grinned at him.

"You're going to sign them?" She asked happily and he nodded immediately.

"Yeah, no doubt." He confirmed and Bonnie and Stefan chuckled at how happy Katherine looked.

* * *

><p>During the second last song, Phil was taken back stage and given a microphone. Katherine stayed with Bonnie and Stefan to watch. When the song finished, Allan was very obviously trying not to all out <em>grin<em> but it failed and he looked _so _pleased.

"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight. We had a blast. Now, we usually end with Harlequin but tonight we're ending with a Pantera classic." He announced then the guitar rift started and the crowd cheered loudly.

Allan started the lyrics, got through the first verse perfectly, did the chorus, the crowd yelled the words along with him during the chorus then Allan pointed to the side of the stage just as the second verse cut in. Phil came out and sang the words – the crowd went fucking _mental_.

Katherine was full on grinning at how amazing it was. Even Bonnie and Stefan could see that the Phil guy was a big deal in the metal world and he had _such _stage presence. Allan, Brent and their band looked _so _thrilled. Phil threw an arm over Allan's shoulders towards the end of the song and they did the chorus together. When the song was finished, the crowd was going crazy screaming and jumping up and down.

"I told you, Kat." Phil commented into the microphone at the end of the song and Allan, Brent, Katherine, Stefan and Bonnie laughed. "Everyone! Give it up for Spirited Ghost!" He exclaimed into the microphone and the band were grinning while the crowd cheered. "I have to admit, I was a bit sceptical about coming down to Virginia to hear these guys considering they're such a young band but I'm honestly blown away." He admitted looking at them and they all looked so pleased while the crowd yelled their agreement. "So, what do you guys think? Can I sign you to my label Housecore Records?" He inquired with a smirk and the crowd screamed loudly with excitement while all five band members' jaws dropped in shock. Katherine was laughing at the fact Phil was doing it on stage.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Bonnie and Stefan were waiting around the back of the venue for the band so that Katherine could say bye to Brent. He darted outside and crashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately and she giggled against his lips.<p>

"Good surprise then?" She enquired amused as she pulled away and Stefan and Bonnie chortled at how _shocked _Brent looked.

"Katherine, this was the most amazing night of my life." He revealed to her sincerely. "I… never expected this. Not in a million years. Thank you so much." He said to her staring into her eyes.

"Brent, if you're band had been crap, I wouldn't have done it." She admitted honestly. "But Spirited Ghost is amazing and you _deserve _this." She said with a smile and he kissed her again.

"Still, thank you. A million thank yous. I'm never going to be able to thank you enough for this." He said and she snickered.

"Just enjoy it, Brent. You and I both know that metal bands don't always last long. So, relish it. Phil's a very good guy. He'll make sure everything goes well for you." She commented fondly – it made her a little sad in a way because she really was quite attached to him already.

* * *

><p>Phil opted to stay in Richmond with the band for the night to discuss details and he was going to hang out with Katherine the following day, so she went home with Stefan and Bonnie. Stefan dropped Bonnie off at home then they went back to the boarding house and found Damon sitting reading a book with Caroline fast a sleep with her head on his lap. He looked up at them and saw the grins on their faces then he lightly tapped on Caroline's arm. She blinked sleepily then sat up and yawned.<p>

"Hey." She greeted. "How did it go?" She yawned again.

"Phil's signing them." Katherine grinned and Caroline smiled softly.

"That's great." She responded.

"You missed out, Damon. Phil got up onstage and did 'Walk'." Katherine teased and Damon scowled at nothing in particular – he _loved _Pantera.

"Typical." He muttered annoyed and she and Stefan chuckled.

"I got it on my phone so that you could see it too." Katherine disclosed he gave her an appreciative smirk for that.

"Did you go to Roanoke?" Stefan asked plopping down on the couch.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed then remembered and cracked a grin. "Stef, focus your hearing." Damon instructed happily and Stefan looked confused then focused his hearing. The grin split his face when he heard it.

"I can hear the boys!" Stefan exclaimed thrilled and both Damon and Caroline laughed a little at him.

"No fair." Katherine pouted and they looked at her amused.

"I'm going to get a Doppler baby monitor so that I can hear it too." Caroline smiled at her friend. "So, you can hear it then if you want to." She offered and Katherine smiled back and nodded to her in agreement.

"How'd you find being around so many humans?" Damon queried Stefan who looked surprised.

"Well, now is the first time I thought about it. It didn't cross my mind earlier." Stefan admitted.

"Good." Damon approved...

* * *

><p>AN: It'll take some time but they'll be stronger than ever after they work through their issues :)


	34. The Salvatore Twins

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to anonymous reviewer **Marie **for being my 500th reviewer! Thank you so much to everyone still reading this.

I have to say, I'm a little shocked at the backlash from chapter 29 actually. I knew that it was a bold move but I hadn't expected that people would actually unfavorite the story and stop reading it because of that.

For those of you still reading, this chapter is where they find out the sex of the twins! **Marie **this is for you! :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>On the 19th of January, Damon, Caroline, Liz, Katherine and Stefan went into the clinic and waited to be called. It was the day of the fourteen week scan and Damon and Caroline were particularly excited. They'd seen each other every day and were slowly building up their relationship again. It was still awkward and kind of weird but they were talking and spending time together, so it got a little better every day.<p>

"So this is the fourteen week scan?" Liz examined and they nodded. "Are you going to find out the sex?" She queried them. Liz was still being completely off with Caroline but she noticed that Damon was trying with Caroline and she was glad that her daughter's stupid mistake hadn't completely ruined their relationship.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed and both Damon and Caroline shot her a look.

"Thanks, mom." Caroline said dryly.

"Sorry." Liz appeased apologetically.

"You weren't going to tell me that?" Stefan probed shocked.

"No." Damon confirmed.

"Why?" Stefan pushed.

"Because you're annoying." Damon retorted and Liz, Caroline and Katherine snickered. "But yeah, we're finding out." Damon grinned.

"You're going to tell us, right?" Stefan tested.

"Nope." Caroline replied popping the 'p' and Stefan gaped at them.

"_Why_?" He practically _squealed_.

"Because you're annoying." Caroline copied and Damon, Liz and Katherine chortled.

"Today's scan is a like 90% positive check for their sexes. It can't be confirmed for definite until 20 weeks, so we're not telling anyone until then." Damon elaborated and Liz and Katherine nodded in understanding.

"So, you can just think that they're boys for another six weeks." Caroline smirked and they laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They were called in and Damon and Caroline went into the office. They greeted the doctor and Caroline lay up on the table. They chatted for a few moments then the doctor set up the scanner. She spread the gel then moved the device over Caroline's stomach until she got a clear picture and Damon and Caroline watched in awe again as they could see the changes. The heartbeat came up on the monitor and Caroline smiled. Damon had been using his vampire hearing to listen to it quite often and it soothed him every time he heard it.<p>

"That's Baby A." Dr Newbury started. She measured the baby and studied the screen. "Great development again." She remarked. "Do you want me to tell you the sex?" She queried and Damon softly squeezed Caroline's hand because he was so excited.

"Yes, definitely." Caroline grinned.

"I am 95% sure that Baby A…" She smiled. "Is a little girl." She confirmed and Damon beamed then cupped Caroline's cheek and kissed her and the doctor chuckled at his reaction. "You seem very happy about that, Damon." She smiled at him tenderly as she'd grown very fond of both of them having seen them so often. Caroline was really surprised at him kissing her as he'd only kissed her cheek since they'd gotten back together. Nothing had happened between them and Damon hadn't kissed her on the lips even once. They were spending time with each other without the pressure of the physical aspect of their relationship, so that it would be a better and stronger relationship this time around as they'd rushed things previously.

"I am. I'm… over the moon. A daughter." He grinned and they giggled at how happy he was.

"I have to admit, I'm really surprised." Caroline commented.

"Why?" The doctor enquired.

"I think I've just gotten so used to Stefan constantly saying 'the boys' or talking about them like they're boys, that to find out they aren't both boys is just weird." She quipped and they chuckled. "Though, I'm thrilled." She smiled. "I haven't said anything but I hoped one of them would be a girl." She revealed surprising Damon. Caroline just hadn't wanted to get the idea of a little girl into her head only to find out that they were both boys.

"Shall we see if Uncle Stefan isn't getting what he wants at all?" Dr Newbury teased and they snickered.

"Yes. I hope they're both girls." Damon smirked and they giggled.

"Is that just to annoy Stefan?" Dr Newbury smirked back and he laughed a little.

"Little bit." Damon agreed amused and they chortled. The doctor spent almost a minute scanning for the other one.

"C'mon, sweetheart." The doctor encouraged softly staring at the screen. "Baby B is being camera shy again." She joked.

"I bet that one's a boy. The little girl is perfect like Caroline and the little boy is a trouble maker like his dad." Damon snarked and they laughed. The doctor pushed around a little on Caroline's small bump until the baby moved a little bit.

"There we go." Dr Newbury remarked pleased. "I am 95% sure…" She chuckled. "That Uncle Stefan is going to be _very_ happy." She teased and they both laughed.

"Really?" Damon exclaimed happily. "A girl and a boy?" He grinned and the doctor nodded with a smile. She'd noticed that Damon was usually very reserved with his feelings about things and it made her happy to see him so _delighted_ and Caroline giggled at Damon's huge grin. He leaned down and kissed her again then rested his forehead against hers as he softly touched her cheek with his hand. "That's perfect, don't you think?" He questioned her with a smile.

"Perfect." Caroline agreed with a big smile of her own. Though, hers was partially to do with the two kisses.

"You're young, but I have a feeling that you two are going to make great parents." Dr Newbury commented with a smile seeing how lovingly the two of them looked at each other.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled at her as Damon stood up again.

"But when we tell Stefan, we'll tell him that it's two girls, right?" Damon tested Caroline and they both laughed.

"Oh, hell yeah." Caroline agreed amused and the doctor giggled.

* * *

><p>They walked out to the waiting room about half an hour later as after the scan for the gender, the doctor had done more in depth scanning to check on the development and the internal organs. The grin was splitting Damon's face which made Liz and Katherine snicker.<p>

"I have never seen you look so happy about _anything_ before." Katherine quipped.

"That's because I know what our kids are now." He grinned and they chuckled.

"You _have _to tell us." Stefan pleaded and they chortled at him being so attached to the twins already.

"You'll tell me though, right? Since I'm the Nana?" Liz questioned and they snickered.

"Pamela's only 95% sure." Caroline cautioned.

"Still, we need to know." Stefan stated so seriously like it was life or death and they chuckled a little at him.

"Let's tell them." Caroline agreed looking at Damon who sniggered and rolled his eyes.

"It was _your _idea to keep it a secret." Damon pointed out amused and she grinned.

"But I'm too excited to keep it a secret now!" She exclaimed happily and they laughed.

"Alright… What do you think they are, Liz?" Damon queried.

"A girl and a boy." Liz replied.

"Stefan?" Damon asked amused. "Or is the answer obvious?" He jibed and they snickered.

"Two boys." Stefan repeated for the millionth time and they laughed.

"Katherine?" Caroline examined.

"What the hell? I say two girls." Katherine answered amused.

"Obviously one of you is right." Caroline stated with a smirk. "Stefan?" She asked and Stefan grinned.

"Yes?" He tested happily.

"You're wrong." Damon smirked and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"So, definitely at least one girl?" Liz interjected excitedly.

"Yes." Caroline smiled and Liz grinned and hugged her tightly.

"That's great." Liz responded thankfully. Caroline was just happy to see that her mother was smiling at her again.

"That _is _great." Katherine smiled at Caroline happily.

"But…" Stefan started with furrowed eyebrows.

"And the other one?" Liz enquired and they snickered.

"Looks like Katherine's right." Damon smirked and Stefan gaped at them. Liz and Katherine weren't totally convinced that Damon was telling the truth as they could see the mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Two… _girls_?" Stefan asked in disbelief and they all laughed.

"I'm sure girls will like camping too." Caroline smiled and he sighed.

"But… we were going to go fishing and play football and build model planes and build a tree-house and lots of other things that girls don't like." Stefan rambled utterly heartbroken and they all shook with hilarity at how funny he was being. Caroline leaned up to Damon's ear.

"Should we put him out of his misery?" Caroline whispered so low that she hoped Stefan wouldn't hear and he chuckled.

"Stef?" Damon tested and Stefan looked at him.

"What?" Stefan asked with a sad little face that highly amused Damon.

"I was only joking, bro." Damon commented with a smirk and Stefan's eyes widened.

"What? What are you saying?" Stefan questioned hesitantly.

"One little princess… and one little _boy_." Damon confirmed and Stefan grinned then practically ran over at vampire speed to Damon and hugged him tightly and the girls were howling with laughter at Stefan's reaction. Damon laughed and patted his back. "Are you happy now?" Damon asked him amused.

"This is so amazing! One of each! That's perfect." Stefan grinned as he pulled away from Damon and they all laughed at the fact it was only perfect when he discovered the boy.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Liz smiled and hugged Caroline again and Caroline embraced her tightly in return.

"Well done." Katherine winked at Damon who gave her a smirk and a nod in thanks then she turned to Caroline and hugged her. "You'll be a great mother, Care." Katherine whispered softly and Caroline smiled and hugged her back. Damon realised in that moment that Katherine _truly _really cared about Caroline more than anything and it was the moment he stopped hating her completely.

"C'mere, Grandma." Damon teased then pulled Liz into him and they all snickered and she hugged him back.

"Didn't I say I'd shoot you if you called me that again?" Liz joked and Damon chuckled as he let go of her.

"I'm too happy to give a crap." Damon grinned and they laughed.

* * *

><p>That evening Bonnie had been at Abby's for dinner, so when she got back to Mystic Falls, she picked Ric up and they went over to the boarding house. They walked in the door and found Stefan, Katherine and Damon drinking champagne. Caroline was drinking sparkling apple juice out of a champagne glass too.<p>

"What are we celebrating?" Ric queried Damon with a smirk and Damon grinned.

"Knowing what our children are." Damon answered happily from where he sat next to Caroline and Ric looked surprised while Bonnie grinned.

"You found out already?" Ric probed surprised.

"What are they? I'm totally dying to know!" Bonnie exclaimed and they all laughed at the little witch being so excited.

"So, will it annoy you if I don't tell you?" Damon teased and they all chuckled and rolled their eyes at him while Ric and Bonnie sat down.

"Baby A is a little girl." Caroline revealed and Bonnie and Ric grinned at her.

"And Baby B is a little boy." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly at Stefan's unnaturally enormous grin.

"So, you're not disappointed that it's not two boys?" Ric asked Stefan amused while Damon grabbed another two champagne glasses then handed them over to Ric and Bonnie.

"No, of course not. One of each is amazing." Stefan smiled and they snickered.

"Though, he practically cried when Damon told him it was two girls." Katherine jibed and they all laughed at Stefan rolling his eyes.

"Did not." Stefan snorted and they only laughed louder at his lie.

"Have you talked names yet?" Ric asked Damon curiously.

"Yeah, you said we should stop with the names talk until we knew what they are." Bonnie added and Damon smirked.

"Apparently, Damon is naming the girl and I'm naming the boy." Caroline said.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Do you have names in mind already?" Bonnie queried seeing Damon's smug look.

"Yep, I've already decided on her name. I did earlier when I saw her on the monitor." Damon smirked.

"What is it?" Caroline enquired surprised.

"Not telling you." Damon retorted and they laughed.

"Why? I'm their mother." Caroline pointed out.

"Yes, but if I tell you _now _then you'll have like 23 weeks to dislike it so I'm not telling you yet." He stated and they chuckled at his reasoning.

"But what if I don't like it?" Caroline queried.

"Don't care. It's her name. I just know it." Damon said and they shook with laughter at that.

"Oh, c'mon, just tell us." Bonnie grinned.

"Nope." Damon said.

"Please?" Caroline requested.

"Nope." Damon said popping the 'p' and they chuckled.

"You'll crack eventually." Katherine smirked.

"Nope. You seem to forget that I grew up with Stefan pestering me constantly. I can do this all day." Damon quipped and they laughed loudly at that while Stefan rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline was really surprised when Damon asked her to stay over as she hadn't slept beside him since Christmas Day. After Bonnie and Ric left, they went upstairs to Damon's room and Caroline changed into her pyjamas while Damon put a t-shirt on then took his jeans off and climbed into bed in his boxers after sticking the TV on. Caroline climbed in beside him and he turned on his side to face her as she did the same. He put his hand gently on the side of her bump and gave her a smile.<p>

"A daughter and a son." He said softly but still just as pleased as before and she smiled back.

"I'm really happy about it too." She agreed. He stared into her eyes in contemplation then he moved forward just a little and kissed her lips. Caroline was a little surprised but she kissed back and moved a hand to his chest. He kissed her softly and there was no lust in his kiss, so she knew that he wasn't going to try anything but she was pleased with the contact nonetheless. He was giving her butterflies like always. After another few seconds, Damon pulled back to look at her curiously.

"You're holding back." He commented surprising her.

"What do you mean?" She tested confused.

"You're waiting for me to make all the moves." He stated and she bit her lip.

"You said last week that spending time with me was hard. I thought that it would be easier if you had control over it for a while." She admitted and he frowned.

"But it's just making me think that you don't want me to touch you or kiss you." He countered and she looked surprised.

"I do. I always do." She disagreed sincerely. He stared at her for a moment before he couldn't help asking.

"Is it me that you want?" He asked her quietly and Caroline's heart clenched uncomfortably that he had any doubt about that. She reached forward with her hands and put her palms on his cheeks.

"It's always you." She confirmed and his stomach fluttered. "You and only you. It always will be." She urged and she meant it with every cell in her body.

"Then why aren't you wearing your ring?" He questioned and her eyes widened a little.

"You want me to?" She queried surprised and he looked confused.

"I told you when I brought you lunch that I still want to marry you." He pointed out and she bit her lip again.

"But I didn't know that meant that we were back to being engaged." She countered and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" He pressed. "Look, when it comes to this stuff, I'm a really simple guy. I'm either all in or all out. And I'm all in with you." He clarified and her stomach fluttered.

"Okay, I'll put it back on tomorrow." She responded and he nodded.

"Unless you want to wait for a while." He opposed and she shook her head.

"No, I don't." She stated. Caroline moved her arms around Damon's neck and pulled herself closer to him and he put one arm around her back then nuzzled his face into her neck. "I missed this." She whispered and he nodded against her skin.

"Me too." He replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She frowned when she saw that Damon's pillow was vacant of Damon. His head popped up from under the covers suddenly and she jumped in fright.<p>

"Holy..." She gasped clutching her chest and he smirked.

"Sorry." He said amused.

"What were you doing under the covers?" She queried confused and was really surprised when his expression turned _bashful_. Damon Salvatore and bashful did _not _go together. Then she clicked and giggled. "You were listening to the twins, weren't you?" She teased and he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Maybe." He said amused and she smiled because she thought it was _so _cute. It was obvious that he hadn't thought he'd get caught.

"I really need to go buy a Doppler monitor. So not fair that you can hear them and I can't." She mumbled and he shot her an amused look. "How are they?"

"Their hearts are beating just fine." He answered happily crawling up on top of her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his back and leaned up to kiss him a peck on the lips.

"Ugh. I so can _not_ be bothered with school today." She said with distaste and he snickered.

"Stay home with me then." He suggested.

"I would love that more than anything but I have a test today." She muttered and he looked at her amused.

"I thought you were taking the GED at some point after prom?" He reminded her.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually." She started and he rolled to her side to face her and she did the same.

"What's up?" He examined.

"You can take the GED at any point but it's a GED, not a high school diploma, so since I'm going to have an enormous twin bump soon enough, I was wondering if you would be willing to work your magic on the principal and get him to let me finish the year from home then just go in for the exams." She explained and he chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded. "When from?"

"Not until after prom." She stated and he looked at her amused.

"Is that why you're still hiding the bump? You think that they won't make you prom queen if they know that you're pregnant?" He teased and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"No… I just… the prom queen will most likely be me or Katherine." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"_Katherine _might be _prom queen_? What? How?" He questioned confused and she giggled.

"Because she's social, everyone likes her, she managed to score Brent Decker and she's friends with _me_." Caroline clarified and he snickered. "I don't want to get either the 'pregnant prom queen' or 'she didn't get prom queen because she's pregnant' labels. So, after prom, the bump will be coming out for the world to see. Though, to be honest, it's not like I'll show it off, it's just getting _really _hard to hide." She murmured and he laughed as he put his hand on her stomach and she covered his hand with hers.

"Mmm, I googled baby bumps out of curiosity because I don't remember ever seeing women showing this much so early, but the pictures all showed twin bumps to be _huge_." He commented and she nodded.

"Yeah, I looked at that too. Some of them are freaky looking. I'm going to look like I'm having a _litter_." She retorted with a sigh and he laughed at that.

"I don't know about a litter, but it probably will be difficult to hide soon." He agreed. "How many weeks away is the prom?"

"It's the first weekend in February." She replied. "Saturday the 6th."

"So, two and a half weeks?" He queried. "So you'll be, what? Sixteen weeks plus three?" He asked as he tried to calculate that going by what the doctor always said.

"Mmhmm." She agreed. "My dress doesn't show the bump at _all_." She grinned and he smirked then pecked her a kiss on the lips.

"Do you still want me to be your date to the prom, Miss Forbes?" He asked teasingly and she smiled.

"Well, I was going to ask Stefan but I guess you'll do." She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed at that and kissed her cheek. He was really happy that the banter was back. It was something that he really enjoyed with her.

"I see." He said amused.

"Did Stefan tell you that he's a nominee for prom king?" She enquired and Damon guffawed loudly in surprise.

"He's _what_?" Damon bellowed. "Ha ha ha!" He exclaimed and Caroline giggled at how funny he found that. "_Stefan _might be _prom king_?" He laughed. "That's too hilarious!" He exclaimed. All of a sudden Damon's door opened to reveal a stony faced Stefan.

"Did you _have _to tell him that?" Stefan questioned her annoyed and they both laughed as he'd clearly heard Damon's funny reaction.

"King Stefan." Damon badgered and Stefan sighed in annoyance.

"I so wish I wasn't the younger sibling." Stefan muttered to himself as he stomped back out of the room and Damon and Caroline were both shaking with laughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so hard." Caroline teased and Damon was still highly amused.

"I probably shouldn't be in the room when the king is announced because if it's Stefan, I'll be in hysterics." Damon smirked and she giggled…

* * *

><p>AN: So, the Salvatore twins are a boy and a girl! I think that's what most of you asked for anyway, right? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have a second, let me know what you think :)


	35. Home

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Matt-on-Matt **for one of the funniest reviews ever that left a huge grin on my face :)

I'm glad you reviewers were pleased with the sex of the twins :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>A week and a half later on the Friday afternoon, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine came out of the gym building after practice with the other cheerleaders and they were surprised to see Damon lounging against his car. He smirked at Caroline when he heard the other cheerleaders whispering about him. Caroline hurried over to him away from the other girls.<p>

"Hey." Caroline greeted with a big smile at the sight of him and he kissed her.

"I have a surprise for you." He remarked still smirking.

"You do? What is it?" Caroline queried full of curiosity.

"Hop in and you'll find out." He requested nodding his head to his car.

"I have my car here." Caroline pointed out.

"So, we can come back for it later." He said unconcerned.

"But I drove Bonnie and Katherine to school." Caroline countered and he rolled his eyes at her being so worried about Bonnie and Katherine.

"Then, why can't Katherine drive Witchy home in it, and you can get it at the boarding house later?" Damon proposed and Caroline shrugged in acceptance. She took out her keys from her purse then went over to Katherine and explained the situation then she hurried back to Damon's car and got in and he drove them out of the car park. Katherine and Bonnie had been standing with the other cheerleaders while Caroline spoke to Damon and they'd all been watching the interaction with curiosity.

"Man, he's _so_ hot." One of the girls sighed dreamily and Katherine and Bonnie laughed while the other cheerleaders piped up with their agreements.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to my mom's house?" Caroline queried confused at the direction they were going and Damon chuckled.<p>

"No, we're going to _our _house." He countered and she smiled surprised.

"The surprise is in our house?" She probed.

"Mmhmm." He nodded and she grinned.

"So, some of the decorating is complete then? Is that what you're showing me?" She questioned and he rolled his eyes amused.

"You really don't like surprises, do you?" He teased and she giggled.

"Sorry… but I'm right, right?" She pushed and he laughed at her being totally neurotic.

"Yes, you're right." He smirked.

"But we picked the rooms together. Not really a surprise." She pointed out.

"No, you picked the colours and _I _picked the rooms apart from the guest 'spa' bathroom you chose. That was what you wanted, remember? You have no idea how the rest of them look." He teased and she giggled.

"Fair point. What rooms are done?" She enquired.

"The kitchen, living room, dining room, guest bathroom connecting to the playroom, hall bathroom, our bedroom and the master bathroom." He answered and she grinned.

"Really? Already?" She examined excitedly and he snickered at how gleeful she looked.

"Mmhmm." He confirmed. "The only rooms still needing done are the twins' room, the playroom and the laundry room." He commented. "Oh, and the garage." He added and she thought about that. They were turning the garage into a sort of 'lounge' with a home bar, fireplace, couches and a pool table.

"So… realistically, we could move in at any time then." She stated surprising him and he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to wait until the end of the school year?" He examined and she shrugged.

"I've spent every night with you at the boarding house since we found out the sexes of the twins. What's the point in constantly taking clothes back and forth when I sleep with you every night anyway?" She questioned and he looked surprised. "Unless you want to wait?" She asked and he shot her a look like she was nuts.

"You're joking right? I've been itching to move into that house since the second I signed the papers." He snarked and she giggled.

"So, why don't we spend the night there tonight?" She smiled. "Since our bedroom is done already?" She suggested and he smiled.

"Sounds good." He agreed. "Good thing the designer person put sheets and stuff on the bed." He quipped.

"Have you seen the rooms?" She queried and he nodded. "And? Do you like them?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It's not the colour scheme I would have gone for in the kitchen but you wanted white and burgundy, so I tried to get one that I thought we'd both like that would also be practical." He replied then chuckled. "But none of the rooms match each other." He teased and she giggled.

"But everything in each room matches, right?" She tested and he nodded. "That's all that matters. I don't care if the _whole _house isn't themed in one way." She remarked and he smirked.

"Good, because I think the designer lady thinks I'm nuts." He joked and Caroline laughed.

"Why?" She tested amused.

"When you see the contrast between the rooms, you'll see what a big difference they all are from each other." He explained with a wink.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled into the driveway and parked then the two of them got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Damon got his keys out and unlocked the door and motioned for Caroline to enter. Immediately on the left was the living room. The floors were done in a glossy pale grey colour marble and the walls were a mid-grey brick effect. The same marble flooring was on the hall floor too. On the floor in the living room was an enormous black plush rug and the room was decorated with dark grey furniture – two large dark grey lounge chairs and one long dark grey couch. In the middle were a black wood low table and a black wood TV stand with a 46 inch flat screen TV on top of it. Behind the couch was a long black wood bookcase. The windows on the wall had been changed to be long and narrow windows vertically and the glass had been frosted.<p>

"Wow, Damon. This is fantastic." Caroline commented in awe of the room.

"You sure?" He queried and she nodded immediately.

"Yes, it's perfect. It's a dark living room without being gloomy. You picked perfectly." She smiled and he chuckled then kissed her. Across from the living room on the other side of the hall was the door to the playroom but that hadn't been done yet, so Caroline poked her head into the adjoining bathroom – her 'spa' bathroom that she'd wanted. She'd pretty much picked it out of one of the designer's books, so she knew what to expect already. It was a small bathroom, so she'd gone with simplistic beige and brown with a giant tub. She liked that as well.

Next door to the playroom was the dining room and she looked in there. She'd asked Damon to choose a white and black themed dining room and he didn't disappoint. The floors were done in a grey wood, the walls were black with a white ceiling and white coving. There was a cream white plush rug in the centre of the floor and it was large enough to have both the dark brown wooden dining table and the white dining chairs on top of it. There was a white wooden cabinet on one wall and a white wooden service cabinet along the other wall and a hanging lamp over the table.

"This is exactly what I had in mind." Caroline grinned at Damon who snickered at how excited she was about everything. Though, he did understand it. It was her first home away from her mother, so it was new and exciting. He liked being able to be a part of it.

"You ready to see the crazy kitchen?" He teased and she giggled and nodded. Damon took her hand then led her through the adjoining doors to the kitchen and Caroline grinned immediately. The kitchen floor was done in a medium grey polished marble, the walls were a beautiful bright burgundy colour and the kitchen cabinets where mainly white trimmed with burgundy that matched the walls. The kitchen table was a polished burgundy that connected to the kitchen island with four white chair stools as well.

"Okay, this is like a million times better than what I'd had in my head." She beamed at him and he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"So, you like it?" He tested sceptically. He'd kind of hoped that she'd hate it, so that they could get it redone.

"I love it!" She exclaimed happily – but then he stopped disliking it quite as much because it made her so happy.

"Figures." He snarked amused then led her across the hall next door to the living room where the hall bathroom was. She'd wanted that to be black and white because it was across from the dining room. The floors were white tiled with a black design on the tiles, white tub, warm beige walls and black marble counters. Caroline thought it was perfect. He led her then down to their bedroom that was at the bottom of the hall past the twins' room. Caroline gasped when she saw their bedroom.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed in shock. "This is so beautiful." She said and he smirked – he kind of liked it too. It was a _little _girly for his taste but he still liked it anyway. The floors were a mid to dark grey wood and there was a white lush rug on the floor in front of the bed. The king-sized bed matched the dresser, wardrobe, drawers and bedside cabinets. They were black and silver and were decorated with ornate designs. Across from the bed, the whole wall was filled with a long wardrobe and on either side of the wardrobe was a chest of drawers, so that they'd have one each and could share the wardrobe. The walls were painted a warm beige with a darker beige panelling and there were silver curtains.

"It's different, huh?" Damon remarked.

"Damon, this is the most awesome bedroom _ever_." She squealed happily and he chuckled at how cute she was.

"Now the _real _surprise is our bathroom." He smiled.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I had them knock out the back wall and extend it, so the bathroom is practically the same size as our bedroom." He smirked and she looked stunned.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm. I have a feeling you'll like it." He teased then went to stand behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands then walked her into the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Yep." She grinned. He took away his hands and she totally _gaped _at the enormous bathroom. She spun round and stared at Damon in shock. "You got us a Lineatre bathroom?" She exclaimed in disbelief as it was a designer bathroom company that made luxury bathrooms that cost a fortune.

"Well, you were looking through that little bathroom catalogue and you said that it was your favourite and that you loved it." He pointed out with a smile and she hugged him tightly making him chuckle. He let go of her after a minute so that he could explain. "We each have our own half to keep our bathroom stuff in." He started. "That's your half with the light silver sink and cabinet area and that's my half with the black and silver sink area." He added pointing. The large white tub that was decorated on the outside in a leather quilted design with crystals in the middle was on Caroline's side and the white and silver shower was on Damon's side and there was a table and a couch in the middle off to the side along the wall. The whole bathroom was done in white and silver marble with wooden panelling along the walls and Caroline was thoroughly blown away.

"You know you'll never get me out of here now, right?" Caroline teased him and he laughed in amusement.

"It's a bathroom, darling, not Vegas." He quipped and she giggled – her stomach fluttered at him calling her 'darling' as he'd meant it affectionately and not mockingly like the odd other occasion he sometimes said it – though once or twice he'd said it sweetly like that too and it made her melt every time.

"I still think I'd like the bathroom way more than Vegas." She grinned and he shot her a look.

"Take that back." He said and she laughed at him loving Vegas so much.

"No." She smirked and he chuckled. "This is the best bathroom ever in the whole world." She beamed at him and he laughed.

"I doubt that but I'm glad you like it." He replied amused and she kissed him.

"Thank you." She said softly and sincerely and he winked at her.

"I bought a bunch of groceries earlier because I thought I'd cook you dinner tonight." He suggested putting his arms around her waist and she smiled widely.

"I'd love that." She agreed happily. "I'm just going to run down the street to my mom's house and grab clothes." She said as she was still in her sweats for the practice. She was wearing a really baggy hoodie sweater in the hopes nobody would notice her bump and they hadn't yet.

"I brought your clothes from the boarding house over already if you'd rather wear something from there." He countered and she smiled.

"Great, because I'm dying to use this bathroom." She grinned and he laughed at how eager she looked.

"I'll get the bag from the bedroom." He responded entertained. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the bedroom and grabbed a holdall from the wardrobe and was back in less than a second and she smiled as he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She replied.

"There are towels in there." Damon commented pointing to the cabinet. "And." He smirked. "If you want the floor heating on, the buttons are there." He stated pointing to a small box on the wall and she smiled surprised.

"There's _floor _heating?" She giggled and he smirked.

"Mmhmm." He confirmed amused. "So, do you think you could be happy here?" He queried her softly and she smiled then kissed him.

"I'll be happy anywhere you are." She answered and his stomach fluttered. "But, yes, I love the house. It's amazing." She added and he smiled then kissed her again.

"Good." He replied. "I got this stuff for you." He chuckled because he thought it was ridiculous. "It's called Sanguina. It's apparently non-alcoholic red wine." He explained amused and she giggled.

"Isn't that just grape juice?" She examined and he laughed.

"Probably." He agreed amused. "It apparently tastes like red wine but there's no buzz." He smirked and she giggled.

"I'm sure that it'll be great." She smiled.

"Well, have fun in the crazy bathroom and I'll go make a start on dinner." He smirked and she smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be out soon." She replied and he nodded then left the bathroom. She looked around the bathroom and grinned – it was the most perfect bathroom she'd ever seen and she loved it. She couldn't believe Damon had done that for her – she gathered that it wouldn't have been his first choice for a bathroom considering it was _really _girly but he'd done it for her anyway. She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world. She went over and put the shower on then stripped down and stepped under the spray after grabbing some shower gel and shampoo that Damon had put in the holdall for her.

* * *

><p>Damon cooked up sautéed chicken with dried herbs, carrots and rosemary butter potatoes and set the table in the dining room. He tried the non-alcoholic wine just out of curiosity, expecting it to taste like crap, and he was surprised that it was actually nice. He opened up a regular bottle of wine for himself, leaving the non-alcoholic stuff for Caroline and it wasn't long before she appeared. Her wet hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing dark jeans and a sleeveless boat-neck navy blue top that tied under the bust and the bump was a little bit visible as the top wasn't that loose. She had no makeup on and he thought she looked gorgeous.<p>

"Hey." He smirked at her then gave her a kiss. "I like that top." He commented pointing to it as he went back to the stove as he hadn't seen that one on her yet.

"Thanks." She smiled. "It smells amazing."

"Good." He replied pleased. He poured her a glass of her wine and gave it to her. "I tried it. It's actually not bad." He remarked and she giggled then took a sip.

"To be honest, I like that better than wine." She admitted surprised after she'd swallowed and he smirked.

"So, want me to get that again?" He queried and she nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled.

"So, how was the bathroom?" He teased because she'd been in there for over half an hour.

"Amazing." She answered seriously and he chuckled.

"By the way, you haven't told me how Allan's been with you since I compelled him." Damon commented and Caroline winced – Damon noticed that and he felt bad for bringing it up but if they were going to be together, they had to be able to talk about things and they hadn't talked about Allan at all since the night of the gig.

"He says hi and talks to me if there's a reason to, like classwork, but otherwise I haven't talked to him." Caroline responded honestly.

"Is he being weird with you?" Damon probed confused as he'd compelled Allan to be friendly to her.

"No, not at all. He's still really nice to me when we do talk but he's not going out of his way to talk to me." She clarified and Damon nodded as he thought about that.

"And Katherine's boyfriend?" Damon tested and Caroline bit her lip. She'd been hoping that she wouldn't have to tell Damon about that but he'd asked and she wasn't a liar.

"He's been off with me." Caroline responded and Damon looked up at her with one eyebrow raised in question.

"Off how?" Damon pushed.

"He gave me a little crap for getting back together with you right after, Katherine went nuts at him for it, he apologised and now he just talks to me if he has to." Caroline clarified and Damon looked surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me about that before?" Damon queried confused.

"Allan's his best friend, Damon. He has every right to give me crap, just like if someone screwed Bonnie over, I'd have the right to give them crap." Caroline stated and Damon sighed because she had a point but Damon thought Allan was just as much to blame as she was so he thought that it was still unfair.

"I take it Allan said something to him before I got the chance to compel him?" Damon queried and she nodded.

"Yeah, he told Katherine that Allan was really upset but he didn't go into detail to her because he doesn't talk about Allan behind his back." Caroline replied and he nodded in understanding.

"Does he know that you're pregnant?" Damon questioned.

"Surprisingly, no. Allan kept it to himself and you compelled Katherine not to tell anyone so she hasn't told him either." She answered and Damon sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to Allan about all of this." Damon suggested and she gaped at him.

"Why?" She asked shocked and he shrugged.

"Because I can see all over your face that you feel terrible. Maybe you'd feel better if you talk it out with him." Damon said surprising her.

"I do feel terrible." She agreed. "But I deserve to feel terrible." She mumble guiltily and Damon exhaled sadly then walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"No, you don't, Blondie." He refuted. "Everyone on the planet does things that they regret sometimes. You were going through a lot. I've had time to process all of this now and I get it. I left you, you didn't hear from me, you were alone and pregnant with twins, your hormones all over the place on top of the problems with your weight and worrying about your blood pressure… You were just looking for some comfort. Allan is like a 'safe' person for you. You don't have to feel guilty for it." He said softly stroking down her back with his hand and her eyes watered. How the hell did Damon become so _understanding_? "As for him, he knew the deal. He knew at the time that you love _me_ and are pregnant with _my _kids. He knew that you were distraught and he was there for you – but on the other hand, he also swooped in when you were at your most vulnerable and took advantage of the fact you needed someone. I've spoken to the guy a little bit, so I don't actually think he'd be the type to think of that in advance, but there isn't a guy in the world who would deny the temptation of the woman they want." He stated and she thought about that. "You don't have to feel bad about talking to me about Allan. Don't worry about you and me, we're good. Right?" He gave her a smile and she hugged him tightly and he kissed her head.

"I love you so much." She sniffed and he chuckled.

"I love you so much too." He responded and she only gripped him tighter...

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter continues straight from where I left off.

If you would like to see the links for the rooms in the house to get a better idea of what I'm talking about, they'll be under chapter 35 of The Solution heading on my profile :D


	36. Darling

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This is continued straight from the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to tell you something." Caroline advised and Damon pulled back to look at her curiously without removing his arms from her waist.<p>

"What?" He queried.

"Allan is a prom king nominee." She stated and he looked at her confused.

"You're going to have to explain what you're getting at because I haven't got a clue what you're trying to allude to." He pushed and she sighed.

"Whoever is picked as prom king has to dance with whoever is picked as prom queen." She clarified. "If by some chance he's prom king and I'm prom queen… I'll have to dance with him." She said biting her lip and he still looked at her confused.

"And?" He tested still not seeing what she was getting at.

"So… that won't be, like…" She trailed off unable to find the right word to describe the situation and he chuckled in understanding.

"It's a dance, Caroline. I've seen you dancing with him before." He pointed out. He _almost _said that he'd seen a lot worse than dancing but he really didn't want to make her feel bad again so he stopped himself from saying that. He knew she'd no doubt think about that anyway. "Stop worrying yourself sick over these trivial Allan things, okay?" He smirked and she sighed in relief.

"Okay." She replied.

"Who else is nominated for all of this crap?" He enquired amused and she rolled her eyes at him thinking it was crap.

"The nominees for prom king are Stefan, Allan, Tyler, Matt, Scott and Ben." She answered.

"I don't know who Scott and Ben are." He countered and she shrugged.

"Dumb jocks. They won't win." She remarked and he chuckled at her saying that.

"Who do you think will win?" He questioned entertained.

"Stefan or Allan… maybe at a stretch Tyler." She responded and he nodded.

"And the girls?" He examined.

"Me, Bonnie, Katherine, two cheerleaders called Molly and Fran and the captain of the swim team, Emma." She replied.

"And you think it'll be either you or Katherine?" He queried.

"Bonnie has a shot too, surprisingly, since she usually stays away from all of the popularity things. I think Stefan's big epic smooch in the courtyard put her back on everyone's radar." Caroline jibed and Damon snickered.

"Epic smooch." He copied amused. "That's funny."

"Katherine told me that Elena saw it and she nearly fell over in shock." Caroline mentioned and Damon looked surprised.

"Wait – you didn't say Elena for the nominee thing." He pointed out.

"I know. She wasn't even nominated." Caroline stated in her gossip tone which made him snicker. "That's really shocking though because at every dance that has a queen, she's _always _nominated."

"She ever win?" Damon examined.

"No, of course not." Caroline denied like it was so obvious and he laughed loudly.

"Who wins?" He probed highly amused.

"Well, I've won homecoming queen, snowflake queen and spring fling queen before." She answered and he smirked.

"So, basically _you _just win everything." He teased with a smile and she shot him a look.

"No, not _everything_." She refuted. "Growing up, Elena and Bonnie were best friends and I was best friends with a girl called Sadie, but the four of us did everything together. She left at the end of the year before you came to Mystic Falls again. So, before she left, sometimes she won, sometimes I won. Just depended on the circumstances."

"What do you mean by circumstances?" He questioned as he checked on the food.

"Well, whoever had the most gossip going around about them at the time usually won." She explained amused. "That's why this year it really could be me, Bonnie or Katherine. Katherine because she's new and is dating Brent, Bonnie because everyone is _dying _to know what's going on with her and Stefan, and me because I'm in a relationship with the superhot older Mystic Falls bad boy that everyone else wants." She winked at him and he shook with laughter at that.

"How are these queen things even decided on?" He asked inquisitively.

"There'll be a ballot box at the prom and everyone that goes gets to vote." She explained surprising him then he smirked.

"Want me to compel everyone to vote for you?" He tested amused and she looked at him horrified.

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed and he sniggered. "If I win, I want it to be because I was genuinely voted for – but if I'm being completely honest, I want Bonnie or Katherine to win." She confessed and he looked surprised.

"Why? Isn't prom queen the biggest deal?" He questioned and she shrugged.

"I've won plenty of other stuff including Miss Mystic, so I don't really care about being prom queen. It would be cool because, yes, I still am kind of shallow, but Katherine's never been to school before, so that would be cool if she won and Bonnie's only won one other thing in school, so it would be amazing if she was prom queen and got some of the spotlight for a change." She smiled.

"Who are you going to vote for?" He smirked. "Bonnie or Katherine?" He probed and she shrugged again.

"I don't know yet. I've decided that I'm going to just go with my gut on the night." She answered.

"And for prom king?" Damon asked.

"Stefan, obviously." Caroline responded and he chuckled.

"That would be so funny." He joked. "Do I get to vote?" He inquired and she nodded. "I'm definitely voting for Stefan." He grinned pleased and she giggled.

"Well, you could vote for Bonnie and I'll vote for Katherine or vice versa so that they get at least one vote each from us." Caroline suggested and he looked at her amused for that.

"Like I'd ever vote for anyone but you." He countered with a cheeky grin and she smiled and blushed.

* * *

><p>They had dinner together and it was really nice. They talked all through dinner then Damon brought out chocolate cake and cream for them for dessert. They each had a small slice as Damon knew that she'd be paranoid about eating too much cake. Half way through dessert, Damon couldn't resist.<p>

"I got you something in Brazil, by the way." He admitted and she looked surprised – she'd practically forgotten about him being in Brazil.

"Even though we weren't together?" Caroline tested confused and he smirked.

"It's not like I didn't spend every minute thinking about you anyway." He retorted and her stomach fluttered. Damon pulled out a long box out of one pocket and a small box out of the other. "They don't match, but I couldn't pick one, so I just got both." He noted and she smiled. He handed them to her over the table and she carefully opened the long box to reveal a _stunning _pendant on a white gold chain. It was a large heart shaped pendant with a large light blue stone in the centre surrounded by a row of smaller diamonds. It was elevated and the sides were decorated with small stones that matched the large middle one.

"Oh my God, that's stunning." She observed and he smiled pleased that she liked it.

"It's Paraiba tourmaline. It was discovered in Brazil and it's arguably the rarest gemstone in the world." He started and she looked shocked. She gathered then that it must have been _really _expensive given the size of it. "Tourmaline comes in practically every colour because ancient legend says that it travelled along a rainbow and gathered all of the rainbow's colours." He smirked and she giggled at his expression knowing that he thought that explanation was ridiculous. "Tourmaline is said to strengthen the body and spirit and is often used as a talisman for writers and artists because it's supposed to inspire creativity." He added and she smiled. "The ring is also Paraiba tourmaline." He remarked pointing to the box. Caroline opened the box and it revealed a white gold ring with a large marquise cut Paraiba tourmaline stone in the centre.

"That's so beautiful." She admitted sincerely and he smiled. "Thank you." She said and he winked at her. She took the ring out of the box and slid it on her right hand on her ring finger and looked at it. "Wow." She said and Damon was really pleased at how much she liked it. "You know I think that's probably the most beautiful gemstone ever." She observed because she loved the colour. It was like an electric light aqua blue colour and she just thought that it was gorgeous.

"There's another really rare gemstone that's found in Brazil called Alexandrite but it wasn't discovered there, it was discovered in Russia, so I'll get you that when I go to Russia." He smirked and she smiled.

"Damon, you don't have to get me things everywhere you go. I'm happy when you just come home." She said and he chuckled.

"I like getting you presents." He countered. "It also gives me something to do while I'm gone, especially when I'm bored waiting for ex-vampires to contact me or whatever. Hunting for the perfect presents for you makes things a bit more interesting." He teased and she cracked a grin.

"I do love the presents." She agreed and he shot her an amused look.

"Besides, you make this face just before you open something that I really like." He jibed playfully and she giggled.

"What face?" She tested amused.

"It's like you're really excited while also being ridiculously curious. You look like a kid on Christmas morning every time." He teased affectionately and she laughed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they watched a movie in the living room curled up on the couch together, then when they finished watching the movie together, they got ready for bed. Caroline was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom in her underwear and bra looking at her bump. Damon got one look at her raspberry and black matching lingerie set and his brain was slowly losing blood to another part of him. Her chest had <em>seriously <em>grown in size and he'd always been a bit of a 'boobs' guy, so he couldn't help staring at her now enormous chest, feeling like he had to get in there.

They hadn't slept together since Christmas Day and Damon was quite sure it was the longest he'd _ever _gone without. He wasn't sure that she'd be up for it but he decided that he'd give it a try anyway. He stripped down to his boxers then wandered over to her and put his arms around her waist and a smile appeared on her face immediately. He started to kiss down her neck to her shoulder and his hands wandered to her sides and she was _really _surprised knowing that it meant he was in the mood. She'd really missed that intimacy with him, though she knew it was her own fault because of what happened with Allan.

"Want to christen the house?" He purred sexily in her ear and she shuddered at that voice because it oozed pleasure and she missed _that _part of their relationship very much.

"Yes." She agreed hushed as her eyes closed and she enjoyed his sensual kisses along her neck. Damon needed no further encouragement than her agreement and he turned her around then crashed his lips to hers. She kissed him back deeply as they moved over to the bed and he lay her down on her back horizontally across the bed. Caroline noticed that he was avoiding touching her stomach and she gathered that the thought of the kids being between them would no doubt put him off, so he was purposely not thinking about that for the moment.

"I really like that set." He mumbled as he kissed her and she smiled against his mouth.

"I'll make sure to get more lingerie." She replied and he chuckled.

"Good." He agreed then continued to kiss her. His hands went around her back and he unclipped her bra then flung it on the floor. He kissed down to her chest where her enlarged and swollen breasts enticed his attention. He was still very careful knowing that they were sensitive and he gently sucked one nipple into his mouth while his other hand went to her other breast. He fondled her softly and she let out a soft moan in pleasure at his sensual ministrations.

Caroline pushed down his boxers over his hips, freeing his hard cock and she wrapped her hand around him and he groaned a little against her breast at the contact. She moved her hand up and down building up a rhythm while Damon's hand wandered down to her underwear and he slid them down her legs and they ended up on the floor next to her bra. Damon's hand ventured between her legs and his fingers slipped into her folds. He rubbed his fingers against her clit and she gasped at the sensation while she continued pleasuring him with her hand. He moved back up to kiss her again and she ran her free hand through his hair as she kissed him back.

"I love you." She said against his mouth and he smiled as he moved his hand from between her legs to support himself on that arm so that he wouldn't put any pressure on her middle. With his other hand he took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

"I love you too." He responded then kissed her again just as she lifted up her knees to straddle his waist and he slid inside of her. Damon moaned into her mouth at how tight she was around him. He thrust back and forth slowly at first then went a little faster and a little harder.

Caroline vocalised her pleasure at his increase in pace and it made him go a slight bit faster again but he was keeping himself in check, so that he didn't lose control. She slammed her hips back against him every time he thrust and it felt incredible for both of them. Caroline loved the fact that he was holding her hand throughout because it was the little things that meant the most. She'd so missed the feel of his body moving against hers and he felt the same way. Caroline felt so much pleasure that it wasn't long before her orgasm started to build up.

Damon wanted to come with her, so he allowed his own build up when he noticed that hers was near. Caroline saw that he was close, so she tilted her head to the side and bared her neck for him. Damon's face changed and he kissed down her neck as he thrust a little bit harder and faster and she shook underneath him and moans spilled from her mouth as she gripped his muscled shoulders tightly beneath her fingers. Just as his orgasm hit, he gently sunk his fangs into her skin, releasing her orgasm along with his. They writhed against each other as they rode out their mind-blowing orgasms. Damon slumped on top of her, still halfway supported by his arm so that he wouldn't put weight on her stomach.

"God, that was incredible." Caroline gasped and he lazily let his tongue trail over the bite mark on her neck, mopping up the excess blood. He'd barely taken a mouthful of her blood as he was still in control of himself.

"Mmhmm. Amazing." He agreed a little short of unnecessary breath against her skin. Without another word, he moved his finger up to his neck and scratched a gash in his neck for her to drink from. Caroline leaned up and drank down his blood – she figured that it was probably psychological from being a vampire previously, but drinking his blood was _awesome_. When she was finished, she pulled away and licked her lips then he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Damon rolled off to lie beside her and he retook her hand in his. "You alright?" He queried a minute later when she hadn't said anything else and she turned her had to look at him with a smile.

"Yes. I'm great." She replied honestly and he smirked. He gathered that it was a combination of several factors, including that they were getting back to normal _but _it was even better than before. The two weeks they'd spent together _not _having sex, did wonders for their relationship. They talked about everything as opposed to before where if they didn't have anything to talk about, they just had sex.

They'd gone on lots of dates and there was a little romance and it had built up to the sex this time instead of before where it had _started _with sex. He figured that she was also happy about the fact that he hadn't treated her like she was breakable. Yes, he had partially still held back because he didn't want to hurt her but he'd been more normal with his pace and strength than he normally was. That, and he knew that she liked the bites.

"Though, I'm a little tired now." She remarked amused and he smiled. Damon sat up then picked her up like she weighed as much as a feather, rolled the covers down and set her back down on the bed. He climbed in beside her, pulled the covers up over them, put the bedside lamp off then pulled her into his chest. Caroline's arm went around his middle and her cheek lay on his shoulder. "Goodnight." She said softly kissing his lips.

"Goodnight, darling." He replied with another kiss and she smiled as she hugged him a little tighter.

"I like that." She whispered and he chuckled knowing what she meant.

"I know." He agreed. "Why do you think I keep saying it?" He whispered back and her stomach fluttered…

* * *

><p>AN: Presents on profile as always :) Hope you liked the chapter!


	37. Vamping Out

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - I wish I did though, because apparently on this week's episode, Elena is going across the country with Damon to see if she has feelings for him. Wow. It's so pathetic that the writers have basically made it so that Stefan and Damon are just doormats sitting there waiting for her to give them some attention. If I were either of them, I'd be like 'I'm a hot vampire. I don't have to put up with this crap. ADIOS.'

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **CaraSalvatore**. Your review made me laugh out loud! Thank you for that :)

To anonymous reviewer subatomic: I think the characters have to be flawed. They really do. Otherwise, they are completely impossible to relate to. It's hard enough to relate with the supernatural element involved in the story, but if all of their actions are 'perfect' there's no enjoyment. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 37

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes opened the following morning and Damon wasn't on the pillow next to her and she smirked and moved her hand under the covers to touch his head. She heard him laugh a little – clearly at the fact she'd totally caught him – then he popped up from under the covers.<p>

"Busted." She teased and he smirked then crawled up her body and kissed her.

"Morning, beautiful." He said against her mouth as his hand trailed down her side and she smiled.

"How are the children this morning?" She teased playfully and he poked her side lightly for making fun of him.

"They told me to tell you that you're not funny." He jibed amused and she laughed a little.

"Lies. My son and daughter would never say such a thing." She mocked and he chuckled then kissed her.

"_Your _son and daughter? Think I'm offended." He teased as his hand trailed down past her hip to cup her ass and she giggled as he kissed down her neck.

"Tell you what? You carry them for a while and then they can be yours." She bantered and he laughed against her shoulder as he hitched her knee over his waist. He kissed down to her breasts and swirled his tongue around her nipple and she moaned softly as his hand slipped into her open folds. His middle finger entered her slowly as he nibbled on the skin of her breast and her fingers knotted gently in his hair. His finger lazily thrust in and out of her as he kissed back up her chest, up her neck, across her cheek to her lips.

"They can be yours as long as _you_ will be mine." He muffled softly against her lips and she smiled.

"I'm already yours." She responded and his stomach fluttered as he kept kissing her.

"You know, going to sleep naked is far too much temptation in the morning." He smirked and she giggled. She surprised him then when she pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him. He smiled deviously at that and Caroline pushed herself down on him and he moaned at the feeling of her tight muscles encasing him then he held her hips.

"It's not temptation if you can get what you want, Mr Salvatore." She said seductively in his ear and he shuddered at her being so sexy.

"We're always going to sleep naked from now on." He mumbled and she giggled.

* * *

><p>After they had breakfast together, Caroline went down to her mother's house to start packing up her things and Damon went to the boarding house to do the same. He'd already packed up most of his clothes already as he'd been planning to live there alone until she was ready to join him. When he walked in, Stefan, Bonnie, Brent and Katherine were in the living room. Damon wasn't pleased at the sight of Brent but he chose to bite his tongue.<p>

"Hey." Katherine greeted. "Where have you been?"

"My house." Damon answered with a shrug then wandered up the stairs without further comment causing Stefan to frown as they wouldn't be living together anymore.

"Why does Damon have a house if he lives here?" Brent queried confused.

"I guess he's moving into the other house instead, now that the decorating is nearly finished." Katherine shrugged.

"Where is it?" Brent enquired curiously.

"On Caroline's mom's street." Bonnie responded and he looked confused again.

"So, is he moving there to be closer to her or something?" Brent probed.

"She'll be moving into the house with him as well. She wanted to be close to her mother's house, so he bought a house on the same street for them to live in." Katherine eplained and he looked surprised at Damon doing something so considerate.

"Kind of surprised that he'd still want her after her slutty move with Allan." Brent quipped and Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine's eyes widened at the fact he'd said that in Damon's hearing range. Before any of them could tell him off, Damon appeared at the bottom of the stairs with narrowed eyes.

"Think I might have to take a chunk out of your neck for that one." Damon drawled as he casually walked in and Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine's eyes widened at him saying that. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Damon examined in a dangerous tone and Brent kind of swallowed nervously. Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine were glancing at each other knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"He's my best friend." Brent defended, though he didn't understand the first comment and Damon nodded.

"Well, Caroline is pregnant with _my _twins so _your _best friend took advantage of a heartbroken, emotional and hormonal woman knowing that she was pregnant at the time." Damon countered and Brent's jaw dropped then Damon appeared in front of him in a blink causing him to jump in fright. Damon picked him up by the throat and dangled him in the air and Katherine covered her mouth with her hands in worry for Brent. Damon's face changed and Brent was gasping in fear. "So, the next time that you decide to bad mouth her, make sure that you know _all _of the facts and it's not in my hearing range because I tend to snap and kill people who piss me off." He warned dangerously then dumped Brent on the couch and disappeared back upstairs in a blink. Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine were sat frozen at the fact Damon had just outed himself without compelling him. Brent was clutching his throat as he stared at Katherine in disbelief, mainly at the fact she didn't look surprised – and neither did Stefan and Bonnie.

"What…?" Brent gasped and Katherine sighed.

"You really shouldn't have said that about her." Katherine glared at him because she was furious at his comment.

"You have been kind of mean to Caroline recently." Bonnie agreed. Brent was just gaping at them at the fact they clearly knew what the hell Damon was.

"What is he?" Brent whispered in shock then he heard a chuckle coming from the stairs where Damon was carting down two large suitcases.

"_He _can still hear you." Damon quipped. "Don't you watch TV? Hello? Vampire." He retorted with a smirk and Brent paled.

"A… _vampire_?" He repeated in disbelief.

"You should really fill your little toyboy in, Katherine." Damon teased and she scowled at him while Brent looked at her dazed.

"Piss off, Damon." Katherine muttered aggravated and he winked at her.

"Gladly." Damon said amused then disappeared out the front door in a blink.

"Damon is a _vampire_?" Brent probed her wide-eyed and she sighed.

"So am I." Stefan revealed and Brent's jaw dropped.

"This is a seriously long story." Katherine muttered.

"Are you a vampire?" Brent asked Katherine confused.

"Not anymore, but I was." She clarified. "I was born in 1455." She divulged and Brent's eyes bugged.

"You're… 556 years old?" He gasped in shock and she nodded.

"I was born in 1847 and Damon was born in 1844." Stefan added and Brent looked like he was about to fall over in shock. "Katherine turned Damon and me into vampires."

"How do you know about this?" Brent asked Bonnie who sighed.

"I'm a witch." She said and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Really?" He asked sceptically and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"So, vampires you believe but a witch is the shocker?" Katherine giggled. Bonnie moved her hand and motioned to the fire place and it suddenly ignited and Brent jumped in surprise.

"So, basically, long story short, there was this thousand year old vampire hybrid that came to Mystic Falls and he was terrorising all of us, so me and my ancestors turned every vampire in the world human, so that we could kill him." Bonnie explained. "That's how Katherine, Stefan and Damon became human again. My ancestors and I turned Damon back into a vampire and he's been charged with the mission to repopulate the vampire species. So, he turned Stefan back a couple of weeks ago."

"That's what you meant that day in school. When you said he was going back." Brent remarked to Bonnie in realisation and she blushed at the memory of Stefan kissing her.

"Yeah." Bonnie confirmed.

"So, how long was Damon human?" Brent queried confused as he tried to process all of it and they laughed.

"One day." Katherine answered entertained.

"He knocked Caroline up with twins in _one _day?" Brent asked shocked and they laughed.

"Everyone's said that." Bonnie giggled. "Yeah, he did. Caroline was a vampire too, so they'd both forgotten about birth control."

"Caroline was a vampire?" Brent asked shocked.

"Yeah." Katherine agreed. "She was a vampire for almost a year when she turned back to human."

"Wait, but what about Elena? I saw her as a kid. She's not 556 years old." Brent stated confused.

"Elena and I are doppelgangers. We aren't sisters. We don't really know how the doppelganger thing works." Katherine explained.

"So, Elena knows about all of this?" Brent tested.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded.

"Are there other supernaturals?" Brent examined.

"Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Katherine responded and Brent's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God. Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She replied. "Oh, and Phil Anselmo isn't a family friend." Katherine remarked. "I've actually known him for twenty years." She admitted and he looked at her curiously.

"I did find it weird that he'd banter with you like that when he's like 40 and I thought that you were eighteen." He said and she smiled. "God, this is weird." He mumbled and they chuckled.

"Too weird?" Katherine tested softly and he looked at her with a smile.

"No, I'm still totally into you, don't worry." He winked at her and they laughed.

"You can't tell anyone about this." Bonnie cautioned him. "Mystic Falls has a council that hunts down supernaturals. If they found about Stefan, they'd kill him."

"Well, they'd try." Stefan smirked and Katherine sniggered at his cheeky expression.

"Isn't Damon _on _the council?" Brent questioned confused.

"Yeah." Stefan snickered. "He joined so that he'd be in the loop if they found out anything."

"Would he really kill me?" Brent asked hesitantly and the three of them glanced at each other.

"We can never predict what Damon would or wouldn't do." Bonnie said and Brent looked surprised.

"So, he kills people." Brent stated more than asked.

"He hasn't for a long time. Well, apart from when he turns people back. That's where he's been travelling to." Stefan added and Brent nodded in understanding. "But, Brent… Damon loves Caroline more than anything. He won't tolerate anyone being a dick to her."

"Yeah, Damon's kind of crazy." Bonnie agreed.

"Okay, this may be a stupid question, but if he's kind of crazy and lethal, how is it that he walked in on Allan and Caroline in bed and Allan's still walking around without a scratch?" He enquired and they tittered.

"The truth?" Stefan tested and Brent nodded. "That night we went to the club and Caroline got sick, Allan dropped everything and took her straight to the clinic. The fact that he did that instead of just like, sticking her in a cab or something, is why he didn't kill Allan. He thinks Allan is a good guy and he isn't pissed at Allan for sleeping with Caroline because he thinks that any guy in the world would sleep with the girl they want if they had the chance so he can't really blame him for that." Stefan explained and Brent chuckled in surprise.

"So, he's not the crazy jealous type?" Brent queried.

"Oh, he is." Katherine refuted. "But he does have these moments where he's like ridiculously rational too. It's weird."

"Does the Sheriff know about all of this?" Brent probed.

"Yes." Stefan confirmed.

"She doesn't care that her daughter is dating a vampire?" Brent questioned sceptially.

"Liz _loves _Damon." Bonnie countered amused. "They're friends. Though, she threatened to shoot him several times regarding Caroline being pregnant." She giggled and Brent looked surprised.

"She threatened to shoot him and he didn't get pissed?" Brent asked.

"He's not like… a tiger waiting to pounce, Brent." Katherine retorted. "You don't know him but Damon's really fun and sarcastic when you get to know him. You could say whatever you want about Damon and he'd just ignore you but Caroline is his whole world and the way he reacted with you is the same way that he'd react to anyone who said something mean about her."

"Mmhmm. Even me. Though, he'd kick my ass on top of it if I said something about her." Stefan commented and Brent looked like he was thinking about that.

"So… do I have to worry about being around him now?" Brent asked and they snickered.

"No, he would have forgotten about it as soon as he went back upstairs. He will have considered it 'dealt with'." Bonnie answered and Katherine and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"I feel really bad about being a dick to Caroline now, though. I'm kind of pissed at Allan instead because Damon's right; he did take advantage of her being vulnerable especially because he knew about her being pregnant." Brent sighed.

"Babe, just move past it. Damon and Caroline are back together and back on the right track with their relationship. No point in bringing all of it up again." Katherine soothed.

"Still, I'm going to apologise to her." Brent countered.

"Don't. That'll make her feel all awkward again." Bonnie disagreed.

"Just be nice to her and she'll be happy." Stefan advised and Brent nodded in agreement.

"Can I see your face do that thing that Damon's did?" Brent requested of Stefan and they all amused.

"Sure." Stefan agreed with a small smirk. Stefan allowed his face to change and the dark veins appeared under his eyes as his eyes went bloodshot and his fangs slipped through his gums. Stefan flashed a toothy grin showing off his fangs to Brent who watched in awe.

"That's so cool." Brent blurted.

"Let's see." Bonnie requested from where she sat beside him and he turned his head to look at her. Bonnie stared at his face. She looked at the face of Stefan's 'monster' and the hesitation she'd once felt about him being a vampire was completely gone. He was still Stefan despite the fangs. She realised in that moment that she knew her path. Katherine and Brent saw that Bonnie was staring into his eyes and they saw the emotions flit across her face. "You know something?" She asked him softly forgetting that Katherine and Brent were there.

"What?" He asked her curiously.

"I love you." Bonnie said and Katherine and Brent grinned widely and Stefan looked like he'd melted into a puddle.

"Really?" He probed with a big fangy smile because he couldn't help being _so _happy.

"Yeah. Really." She responded amused at the fact he was wearing such a mushy expression and it looked funny with the veins and the fangs.

"I love you too." Stefan replied and she smiled then kissed him despite the fact his fangs were still out and he kissed her back gently while Katherine and Brent snickered.

"Took you long enough." Katherine quipped and Brent laughed.

"Totally." Brent agreed amused.

"So, can we cut the crap now?" Stefan queried Bonnie with a smirk and she giggled.

"Yes. Crap officially cut." She approved and they laughed.

"We have to tell Care. She'll be so pissed that she missed that." Katherine remarked digging out her phone and Brent, Stefan and Bonnie chuckled. Katherine got her phone out and dialled Caroline's number then put the phone on speaker. They heard the phone answer and then a loud thud.

"_Damn it._" They heard Caroline mumble in the background then there was some static and they all looked confused.

"Care?" Katherine tested sceptically.

"_Hey. Sorry about that. I dropped the damn phone and now it has a crack. How typical is that? I only got it like three months ago. I doubt the insurance company covers 'butterfingers'._" She rambled and they all shook with silent laughter at that.

"What are you doing?" Katherine queried, amused by her wordy friend.

"_Packing up my room._" Caroline sighed. "_God, I have no idea how I can possibly have __**this **__much crap. It took Damon like a minute to pack up his room and I'm still at this like two hours later._" She muttered and they chuckled.

"Want me to come over and help?" Katherine offered.

"_I'd love you forever if you could._" Caroline replied and they laughed.

"Sure, I'll head over." Katherine confirmed amused.

"_Who are you with?_" Caroline asked.

"Brent, Bonnie and Stefan." Katherine answered.

"_Say hi to them from me._" She chirped.

"Hey." They greeted in unison.

"Is Damon with you?" Katherine tested.

"_No, he's still refusing to come into my room._" Caroline muttered and Katherine nodded in understanding. "_He's at the house. He's apparently 'planning the back yard'. Loser._" She joked and they all laughed at that.

"He said that he wants to put like a mini-play area in the garden." Katherine commented.

"_Yeah, but I really don't see the point. Did you finally tell Brent by the way?_" She enquired.

"Damon did." Katherine responded and Caroline was quiet.

"_Uh… was he nice about it or a dickhead as usual?_" She probed and they laughed.

"He kind of vamped out and went a teeny bit nuts." Katherine admitted and Caroline gasped.

"_Oh my God! Is Brent okay? I'm going to kick Damon's lily-white ass._" She muttered and Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine guffawed at that while Brent looked surprised that she would stick up for him at all when he hadn't been very nice to her.

"He's fine. Though, Damon took off without compelling him so we filled him in." Katherine cleared up.

"_Thank God!_" Caroline sighed in relief. "_It's about time he knew about all of this crap._"

"I still can't believe you said that Damon has a lily-white ass!" Stefan chortled and Bonnie, Katherine and Brent laughed loudly while Caroline giggled.

"_It's an expression, Stefan. It's not actually lily-white. No… it's, God, it's like the most perfect guy ass ever. He really does have a God-like body. He's just so damn hot… __**Okay**__… I am getting off topic._" She rambled and they were all laughing hysterically at her getting lost in a little daydream about Damon. "_So… why'd you call?_" She tested hoping to change the subject.

"I called to tell you that you missed the gossip of the year." Katherine teased and Bonnie blushed while Stefan looked highly amused.

"_Ooh, what happened? Is it Stefonnie gossip?_" She examined and they chortled at her joining their names.

"Yep. Bon went all mushy and told Stefan that she loves him." Katherine sing-songed and Bonnie was like beetroot red because she'd been swept up in the moment when she said it. Caroline gasped.

"_And I missed it? Dammit!_" Caroline exclaimed annoyed while Brent and Katherine laughed. "_What else?_"

"They've agreed to, quote, 'cut the crap', so I think that means that they're finally together." Katherine spilled amused while Stefan chuckled and Bonnie wrung her hands nervously.

"_Thank God._" Caroline mumbled.

"Why?" Katherine giggled knowing her answer would be funny while Stefan and Bonnie looked like they were bracing themselves to be highly embarrassed.

"_Because Stefan's been super grumpy. He needs to get laid._" She quipped and Katherine and Brent guffawed while Stefan rolled his eyes and Bonnie was just _crimson_.

"You're so blunt." Brent said amused.

"_Oh, crap. I'm on speaker?_" Caroline asked.

"You only just noticed? You've been talking to everyone." Katherine giggled at her slightly slow-on-the-uptake friend.

"_Yeah, but I was packing while I was talking, so it didn't register… Sorry, Bonnie._" Caroline said.

"Why are you apologising to Bonnie?" Stefan queried entertained.

"_Because Bonnie will probably be blushing like a tomato at the moment at the thought of finally getting you nekkid, Stef._" Caroline teased and Stefan, Katherine and Brent shook with laughter while Bonnie hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill you, Care." Bonnie muttered and Caroline giggled.

"_It's normal, Bonnie. Plus, once you go vamp you never go back, so __**enjoy**__._" Caroline teased and they laughed loudly.

"That's true." Katherine agreed and Brent shot her a look.

"Hey." He defended annoyed and they laughed.

"I'm human at the moment, so it doesn't matter now." She placated.

"What do you mean?" Brent probed sceptically.

"_It's __**really **__hard for a female vampire to get off._" Caroline answered bluntly and they sniggered at her saying that.

"Oh." Brent replied surprised.

"_All this sex talk is seriously not helping my concentration._" Caroline muttered and they laughed.

"You started it." Stefan pointed out amused.

"_That is because my hormones are on overdrive and I can't friggin' think about anything else._" She complained and they laughed. "_Actually, Katherine… uh… can you give me an hour before you come over?_" She requested and they shook with laughter.

"Why?" Katherine teased.

"_Because I'm going to run over to the house and jump Damon's old bones then yell at him._" She answered and they chortled.

"What's the point in yelling at him_ after_?" Bonnie queried.

"_Well, if I yell at him first then he might go in a mood and I might not get any._" She explained like it was obvious and they buckled over with laughter at that.

"You're so blunt." Brent chuckled.

"But, yeah, I'll leave in an hour." Katherine agreed entertained.

"_Great! See you soon!_" Caroline said then hung up and they chuckled.

"She's so funny." Brent said amused.

"Maybe, but she makes an excellent point." Stefan quipped.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked and in a blink Stefan stood up then picked Bonnie up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie gasped surprised and he smirked while Katherine and Brent laughed loudly at Stefan doing something like that.

"Making you blush." He winked then disappeared upstairs and Katherine and Brent laughed at him using Caroline's words against Bonnie.

"So, Stefan's getting 'nekkid' then." Brent commented highly amused and Katherine giggled.

"Do you like to be outdone?" Katherine smirked and a sly smile appeared on Brent's face then he grabbed her hand and the two of them ran down to her room…

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is kind of a filler, but I wanted things to be getting back to a normal and place. Next up: Caroline jumps Damon on the couch ;)

Let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up in the morning.


	38. Horny Monster

I don't own The Vampire Diaries - not at all looking forward to the new episode. Doubt I'm going to continue watching because the triangle is just getting _beyond _ridiculous.

It's like well done TVD writers for not only putting Damon's balls in a jar marked 'Elena's property', but now they've done the same to Stefan too. It's tragic.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the delay, wasn't very well again :/ I'll try and get another chapter out tonight if I can.

I remember someone leaving a review for a chapter saying something about my use of swear words... well, I do it all the time because people swear in real life.

They're not _allowed _to on teen shows - but this _isn't _a teen show, so I really don't care lol

And, the story is rated M, so swearing and sex are a given.

This chapter is dedicated to **twotoe** for your epic review, thank you :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 38

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into the house and found Damon sitting on the couch with sheets of paper and a pencil. He looked up at her and smiled.<p>

"What are you doing?" Caroline enquired.

"The designer wants me to pinpoint how I want the garage designed and where I want all of the crap to go." He sighed and she smirked. She wandered over to him and took the paper from him and he looked at her confused. She took the pencil then tossed them on the table.

"What are you up to, Blondie?" Damon queried cocking an eyebrow then she straddled his lap and crashed her lips to his making him chuckle. "Is the horny monster back?" He teased against her lips and she giggled.

"With a vengeance." She responded and he smirked.

"Excellent." He replied then in a blink had her on her back on the couch as he kept kissing her. He shimmied down her body and unbuttoned her jeans then slid them down her legs. Damon was kneeling sideways on the couch in between her legs when Caroline had a thought. She sat up which left her face level with his stomach and she unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his jeans.

"Actually, this doesn't work for me." Caroline remarked and he looked at her confused.

"What doesn't?" He tested then she pushed him so that he landed on his back instead and he chuckled. "You want to be on top?" He examined amused.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for you to be all dominant." She answered absently as she pulled his jeans off and he smirked at her.

"You want to dominate me?" He teased.

"Nope. But you always take control in bed and since _I _jumped _you_, I feel like doing whatever I feel like doing." She countered and he laughed a little at her silly little word choice.

"You want me to just lie here?" He asked amused and she thought about that.

"Actually, yes." She confirmed and he snickered.

"Fine, go ahead. Do whatever you want." He relented with a cheeky expression.

"Oh, I will." She replied and he was highly amused as she was rarely ever forward when it came to sex – he had to admit, he loved it when the horny monster appeared. She then pulled his boxers down his legs leaving him just wearing his shirt and she was just in her top and underwear. She kneeled between his legs then reached up and unbuttoned his shirt and moved it to either side of him and she just _stared _at his body. "God, you're hot." She stated lustfully and he laughed at that. Before he could make some snarky comment she leaned over him and kissed him. One of his hands went to her waist and the other cupped her cheek as he kissed her back. Caroline felt his hard cock jutting against her thigh, so her hand snaked down and took hold of it and he moaned a little into her mouth in pleasure at the contact.

Caroline pumped her hand up and down then kissed down his jaw to his neck. She gently bit his neck and he shuddered in pleasure then she moved down to his chest and trailed her tongue over his nipples never stopping her hand movements. She moved down a little further as she nibbled on the skin over his ribs then his stomach and Damon's body thrummed in pleasure at the direction she was headed. She playfully bit his hip bone and he gripped the material of the couch at the feeling.

Soon enough, Caroline situated herself between his legs then lowered her mouth to the tip of his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head then pushed it further into her mouth as her tongue massaged against the most sensitive point and her hand never stopped moving. Damon groaned loudly at her ministrations and one of his hands went to gently grip her hair at her head. He didn't push with his hand or anything though, he just gently knotted his fingers through her golden locks.

Caroline increased her pace with her hand and she started to bob her head while she swirled her tongue and Damon watched her every move through hooded lids and he was _so _turned on. With her free hand she cupped his balls and rolled them between her fingers and Damon seriously wondered why he didn't just let her take over more often because it felt _amazing_. She kept going, increasing her pace a little more and Damon got closer and closer. Caroline felt his grip on her hair getting a tiny bit tighter and she knew that he was close, so she moved her hand that was fondling his balls up his body and she bared her wrist to him.

"Are you sure?" He gasped.

"Mmhmm." She hummed against him and that was all it took for him. He grabbed her arm and in a blink he sunk his fangs into her wrist and drank from her just as his orgasm hit. Caroline swallowed him down and rode it out for him until she was sure he was finished. Damon slumped back against the couch a little spent from that because it had been amazing. Caroline smiled then crawled back up his body to lie on top of him with her face inches from his.

"Jesus Christ, Caroline." He panted and she giggled. She leaned down and nibbled on his neck and he moaned a little at that.

"Was that good, my sexy vampire?" She asked against his neck and he chuckled.

"So good." He answered while his face went back to human and she smiled and kept kissing his neck.

"For me too." She agreed and he was surprised.

"Really?" He asked sceptically as he'd rarely ever met a woman who liked doing it.

"Mmhmm. You see, I love you and I'm so attracted to you that I could just eat you up. So, yes…" She purred against his skin. "I enjoyed sucking your cock." She vibrated in his ear then she felt him harden against her again as he groaned at her dirty talk and she giggled. "Thank witches for vampires." She quipped and he sniggered at that knowing she meant the fact he could go again already. His arms went around her waist and he held her against him tightly. "You know, you thought I was turned on at the dance…" She whispered and he groaned loudly at what she was alluding to. His hand instantly slipped between her legs and he felt her soaking underwear.

"Dear God." He muttered and she giggled.

"What are you going to do about that, soldier?" She teased and he groaned then flipped their positions on the couch and ripped her underwear from her. He hitched her legs and slammed into her causing her to moan loudly at the pleasure she got from him being a little rough.

"I need to heal your wrist." He mumbled against her lips.

"I'll bite you back when it's time. Don't worry about it." She winked and he grunted in pleasure at the thought of that as he continued to thrust into her. Caroline bit her lip and moaned when he went a little harder. Damon smirked at that as he got an idea.

"You want to really feel it, Blondie?" He asked and she moaned.

"What do… you have in mind?" She gasped. He pulled out of her then and she shot him a confused look for stopping.

"On your knees." He smirked and she looked at him like he was nuts.

"You are _not _fucking me like a dog." She refuted annoyed and he laughed loudly at her being so blunt.

"But you feel it more from that angle." He countered.

"But it's like a dog!" She exclaimed and he shook with laughter at that.

"Will you just trust me and stop being so judgy?" He snarked amused and she shot him a look. "Fine… uh… bend over the back of the couch then it's still from behind but not like a dog." He snickered and she rolled her eyes then got up on her knees facing the back of the couch and he chuckled at his little ridiculous blonde then moved in behind her. He lined himself up and pushed in and she moaned at how deep it went. "And the best part is that I can do this." He clarified then slid his arm around her and rubbed her clit as he thrust and she whimpered.

"Fine… you may have… a point." She moaned and he smirked then kissed her shoulder. He built his rhythm up again and was really slamming into her while he rubbed her clit and in less than a minute she was squirming and shaking and she came _loudly_ clamping down around him.

"See?" He purred against her neck.

"Yeah, yeah, man whore." She panted and he chuckled then continued thrusting. He slowed down a little to enable her to get another build up going. A couple of minutes later, he started rubbing her clit again as he went faster and harder and Caroline was moaning again – she wasn't going to admit it out loud but she couldn't understand why the _hell _they hadn't done that before. Damon's other hand fondled her breast under her top as he kissed her neck.

"Can I bite again?" He asked reluctantly in a whisper and Caroline could tell that he hadn't wanted to have to bite but she could imagine that if it felt _this _good for her, it was feeling great for him too and she knew that it would be so much better with a bite.

"I trust you, Damon. You don't ever have to ask, okay?" She replied surprising him. He sucked and licked her neck as he continued to thrust into her and massage her clit and soon she was shaking again. Damon bit into his other wrist and held it out in front of her face and she latched on and drank down his blood. He groaned at the feeling of her drinking from him and soon she clenched down around him and he bit into her neck and they both fell over the edge together. When they were finished, Caroline slumped down on the back of the couch and Damon slumped against her back. He pulled his face back to see the bite mark and he saw the skin slowly healing because of his blood that was now in her body. He kissed her shoulder again then pulled her down on top of him, so that they were both sprawled lying on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was awesome." Damon sighed contentedly.

"Always is with you." She agreed then kissed his cheek and he smirked.

"Now do you see that it's not fucking like a dog?" He asked her teasingly and she playfully smacked his arm while she giggled.

"That wasn't, but what you _originally _had in mind totally _was _like a dog." She pointed out and he chuckled in disbelief that she was still sticking to that when what they'd just done was so amazing.

"Maybe, but I'll get you to crack on that one, you'll see how amazing it feels and you'll always want to do it." He teased.

"Doubt it." She muttered and he looked at her amused.

"You know, there are tons of amazing positions that we haven't done together." He smirked and she shrugged.

"We have time, sweetie." She said and he hugged her closer.

"You think?" He mocked amused. "Once the twins get here we'll be lucky if we have time to shower, let alone have sex." He quipped and she giggled.

"That's what Nana, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Ric and Aunt Katherine are for." Caroline bantered back and he laughed.

"You're just going to unload the twins whenever you're horny?" He joked and she giggled.

"We'll need time for us too, Damon. They'll be our priority 99% of the time but every once in a while, we'll need to make time for just you and me." She pointed out and he saw what she meant.

"Mmm, that's true." He agreed.

"Speaking of them!" Caroline exclaimed happily then grinned at him. "Bonnie told Stefan that she loves him and they're finally together." She blabbed and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Judgy around forever. Wonderful." He grumbled and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She tested and he sighed.

"I told Bonnie not to go there with Stefan unless she was willing to turn eventually and I think that's why they didn't get together earlier." Damon explained and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked confused and he shrugged.

"Because it was Bonnie's decision to make, not one you could talk her into or out of." He responded then she grinned.

"So… this means Bonnie's willing to turn to be with Stefan if they work out?" She asked happily for confirmation and he shrugged.

"Guess so." Damon answered.

"That's _awesome_." She beamed at him and he sighed.

"Awesome for _you_." Damon muttered and she looked at him curiously.

"Is this because you're not a fan of Bonnie's or is this because Ric won't turn?" Caroline queried and he shrugged again.

"I never asked." Damon countered.

"Then you don't know for sure that he wouldn't turn." Caroline pointed out.

"If I don't ask then I can blame it on the fact that I didn't ask. If I ask and he says no… I can't." Damon confessed staring at the ceiling and she looked at him sadly.

"You really want Ric to turn?" She asked softly and he just shrugged in response, so she knew that he did. "Well, why don't I turn him after I turn back then he can't be mad at you?" She suggested and he gaped at her.

"You can't turn him against his will." Damon said shocked.

"Sure, I can. People find it really difficult to stay mad at me." Caroline refuted and he laughed – she was too cute.

"While that may be true, I don't want to take Ric's choice away from him." Damon countered.

"Want me to ask him instead of you? I could maybe sweet talk him." She smiled and he snickered.

"Sweet talk away but you can't tell him that I know about you doing that." He remarked.

"No, of course not. I'll just tell him about Bonnie and see what he says then I'll try and talk him into hanging out with us for eternity." She winked at him and he smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, Miss Forbes." He said.

"I love you too, Sexy Salvatore." She replied and he chuckled against her mouth at the name. "By the way, I heard that you vamped out on Brent." She disclosed cocking an eyebrow and he looked surprised.

"Really?" He tested. "Why didn't you say that when you came in?" He queried and she shrugged.

"Wanted to get laid first." She responded and he chortled at her being blunt.

"So, you're not really mad at me then." He smirked.

"I'm not mad at you anyway. You wouldn't have done that without a reason. Katherine didn't go into details when she told me. What happened?" She enquired.

"Heard him say something that I didn't like." He replied casually hoping she wouldn't ask…

"Take it that he said something about me then?" Caroline questioned curiously and he nodded. "So, you were defending my honour?" She teased and he laughed.

"Defending your honour? Katherine's right about you being the one from another century." He quipped and she giggled. "But, yes. Nobody gets to talk crap about you."

"What did he say?" Caroline asked.

"Doesn't matter." Damon replied.

"Did you threaten him?" She examined and he smirked.

"It wasn't _exactly _a threat. I told him that I tend to snap and kill people who piss me off." Damon admitted and she snickered.

"Don't kill Brent, Damon. Regardless what you hear him say. He's not important to us and I really don't care what he says about anything." Caroline said.

"So, you don't think that Katherine will turn him eventually?" Damon asked curiously.

"No, she had no intention of ever telling him about vampires." Caroline replied surprising him.

"Why? Thought she was really into him." Damon remarked and she shrugged.

"She is. But his band is getting signed to a record label. If they make it big, he can't be a vampire." Caroline said and Damon nodded in understanding.

"He could do that for a little while then disappear if she wants to turn him. Nobody remembers what metal guys look like." Damon countered.

"Yeah, but Katherine's done the touring thing with bands before. She has no interest in that anymore. She wants to stay settled in one place for a while. She even wants to age a little before turning back, so that she doesn't look the same anymore." Caroline filled him in and he was surprised at Katherine wanting that.

"What do you mean by 'age a little'?" Damon tested.

"She doesn't want to turn until she's about 24 looks-wise. She turned at seventeen so she wants to wait about six or seven years before turning back considering she looked the same for over half a millennium." Caroline clarified.

"Really?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "She's going to get a check up with a doctor next week just to make sure she's healthy considering it was the 1400s when she was human." She said and he nodded.

"That makes sense." He agreed.

"You've been nicer to her recently." Caroline observed and Damon sighed.

"She told me what she apparently told you." Damon admitted and Caroline sat up from where she'd been lying next to him and stared at him in disbelief.

"She _did_?" Caroline asked shocked.

"What's the big deal? She said that you told her to tell me." Damon pointed out.

"Because neither of you told me about this conversation." She stated and he looked confused.

"Why would you want to hear about a conversation where Katherine admitted she loves me?" He probed sceptically.

"Uh… _what_?" Caroline asked shocked. "She _loves_ you?" Caroline questioned in disbelief and Damon froze a little. "As in present tense? As in not over it?" Caroline probed shocked and Damon took a kind of long breath at the fact he'd clearly just caused a problem.

"That's not what she told you?" Damon tested hesitantly.

"No!" Caroline said shocked. "Does she want to be with you?" She examined wide-eyed.

"Apparently she wants to be my friend because you're her best friend and she wouldn't screw that up for anything." Damon answered as that's what he'd established from everything that Katherine said and Caroline chewed her bottom lip as she thought about that.

"You wanted her for 145 years." Caroline stated and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly. I had my emotions off for most of that time, so I didn't want _anyone _during that time."

"Fine, whatever. You wanted her for a long time. Do you still want her?" Caroline enquired.

"No." He denied. "I really don't." He promised.

"If I wasn't pregnant with your twins, would you want her?" Caroline probed.

"No, because if you weren't pregnant with my twins, I would still want to be with _you_ by choice. I told you before. I'm not with you because of that." He clarified.

"So, if she wasn't friends with me and she pursued you, it wouldn't matter?" Caroline examined sceptically.

"I honestly feel no attraction towards her at all. I think being away from her for so long built her up in my head to be something that she isn't. I genuinely would not care if I never saw her again. Even if you weren't in the picture, I wouldn't be with Katherine." He explained. "It actually shocks me that there was a time that I did want to be with her because I really have no interest in her at all. Not even in a friendship way. The exciting vampire I met in the 1800s… turned out to be nothing more than… fiction. When I met her she was full of lies and manipulation and she made herself out to be something that she isn't. You don't know what the 1800s were like. Women weren't allowed to have personalities, so to meet a girl who had one would have made any man think that they were in love because it was just something different from the boring repetitiveness of daily life and every other woman around. Spending time with her over the past few months showed me the reality of who Katherine really is and I find her to be quite bland and uninteresting." He replied honestly.

"So, I'm who you really want to be with?" She questioned softly and he nodded immediately.

"Without a doubt." He answered.

"Promise?" She queried self-consciously and he sat up and cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"I promise you. I love you more than you could ever know. More than I could ever show you. I've met thousands and thousands of women in my life but none of them could hold a candle to you. You are the only one I want for the rest of my life. And considering how difficult I am to kill now, that's going to be for a very long time." He said and she nodded. "Okay?" He asked her searching her eyes to see if she believed him because he truly meant it.

"Okay." She accepted…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	39. Snugglefest

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Didn't like anything about last weeks episode. Seriously contemplating abandonment of the show because they've ruined Ric with this ring crap and Damon's a doormat - he saw first hand what Elena is like last episode and he still wants her? I do NOT get it. Whatever. The writers clearly want the Salvatores to be pathetic.

I'm sorry an update has taken so long. I wasn't well :( Hopefully it'll be back to daily updates from her on out.

This chapter is dedicated to **SarahScott** for her kind reviews :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>The following Thursday, Caroline was in school in the hallway at her locker. She closed her locker then felt really light headed. It came on quite quickly sometimes. She knew what she had to do, so she looked around – far too many students around.<p>

"Crap." She muttered then noticed an empty classroom. She hurried down the hall and ducked into the room then slid down the wall and put her head between her knees just like the recommendations online said she should. She'd been doing that every time she got a dizzy spell and it always worked. She sat there like that for a few seconds.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" She looked up and saw Allan standing there looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm just a little light-headed. It happens. It's normal." She soothed then put her head back. Allan froze, unsure whether to stay with her or go get help – but she said she was fine. Caroline heard footsteps then heard him sit down on the floor across from her. He didn't say anything, he was just there for her. About a minute later, Caroline felt it fading, so she sat up and leaned her head against the wall instead.

"You sure you're okay?" He tested concerned and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's fading. It's tough work carrying twins." Caroline assured and he gave her a small smile.

"You're hiding it really well." He commented and she nodded.

"I'm leaving school next week." She revealed and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"It's getting to be too much. I'm tired and my back hurts and carrying around a heavy book-bag isn't helping. I'm going to finish the year from home." She explained and he bit his lip.

"I'd carry your bag if you want to stay. We're in all the same classes." He offered caringly and Caroline looked at him sadly – he was such a good guy and she felt so terrible all over again.

"That's sweet of you to say but I'm also a coward, Allan. I'm only four months pregnant and my bump is pretty big. I really don't want to be the pregnant girl that everyone whispers about." Caroline admitted and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know." He countered and her stomach clenched at him being so nice.

"Are you going to prom?" She asked changing the subject.

"No." He replied shaking his head and she looked confused.

"Why?" She tested.

"Because I can't go with you." He divulged and she took a deep breath.

"You can't just miss your senior prom because I'm an idiot." She countered sensitively and he shook his head.

"You're not an idiot. I wouldn't have been going anyway. I'd never been to a dance until I went to the Christmas one with you. The only reason that Brent's going to prom is because Katherine wants him to go." Allan clarified.

"You might regret it one day." Caroline stated delicately and he gave her a small smile.

"The only thing that I'll regret is not going after you before Damon was in the picture." He admitted and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Caroline said sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Allan asked confused.

"When you were at my mom's house." Caroline reminded and he sighed.

"That wasn't your fault, Care. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I didn't mean to do that. I just… I love you." He confessed and her eyes widened. "So, just getting to be with you for even an hour was amazing." He disclosed sadly and Caroline's eyes welled with tears. Just then Stefan walked into the room.

"Care, are you okay?" Stefan questioned concerned.

"Light-headed." Caroline sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"I better get to class." Allan said awkwardly and Caroline saw that he was sad as he jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room. Stefan went over to Caroline and sat down beside her.

"Come here." Stefan instructed softly – he'd heard their conversation near the end and he'd gone in because he'd heard Caroline sob. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her and she hugged him back as she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, Care." He said soothingly.

"I'm such a horrible person." She sniffled.

"No, you aren't. You're my best friend." Stefan said. "And nobody talks smack about my best friend, so stop that." He smirked and she chuckled through her tears. "Want me to vampire speed you out of here?"

"I have my car." Caroline reminded as she wiped her face.

"Then let's go." Stefan remarked and she nodded then he picked her up and flashed them to her car in the space of like a second. Caroline gave him her keys then Stefan drove them out of the car park. Caroline stared out of the window and Stefan saw her solemn expression. "I heard him." Stefan disclosed and Caroline sniffed.

"Yeah, I figured." She agreed. "I feel so bad."

"You can't help how _he _feels, Care." Stefan refuted soothingly.

"But Damon's right about it. I shouldn't have spent so much time with him knowing how he felt." Caroline countered and Stefan sighed.

"You were being a friend. It's not your fault that he wants more with you. It's easy to love you, Care." Stefan commented.

"Would you do something for me?" She examined in a small voice.

"Anything." Stefan agreed without hesitation.

"Compel his feelings away. Compel him so that he doesn't feel anything for me." Caroline sobbed and Stefan looked surprised.

"I don't know if it would work, Care. I don't know what Damon's compulsion is and I can't compel over his compulsion because I'm a baby vamp now and he isn't." Stefan replied.

"Could you try?" Caroline asked in a small upset voice.

"Sure. I'll try." Stefan promised soothingly. "Care?" He asked and she looked at him. "Do you have feelings for Allan?" He enquired kindly and she was quiet.

"I don't know if you'll get what I mean." She started. "I don't have feelings for him, but I know that if I'd never met Damon that I would because he would have been my type before I met Damon." She added and he thought about that. "All of my romantic feelings are used up by Damon. There's no room in my heart romantically for anyone else so I _can't _have feelings for Allan. It's just not possible." She confessed and Stefan did understand what she meant. "I care about Allan as a friend. If Damon didn't have my whole heart then things might be different, but they're not so I don't."

"I do understand." Stefan agreed. "I'll try to compel Allan. If it doesn't work then I can always compel him to forget that I tried to compel him."

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled softly. "Now, where are we going? You and I haven't hung out together in ages." He remarked and she smiled.

"I've missed you." Caroline said and he winked at her.

"I've missed you too." He replied. "My brother's totally hogging all of your time." He teased and she giggled.

"Well, Damon's leaving soon. I can't help wanting to make the most of him being here." She admitted and Stefan frowned at the thought of Damon leaving.

"Where are you going to stay when he's gone?" Stefan queried.

"In the house." Caroline replied like it was obvious.

"By yourself?" Stefan tested concerned and she snickered.

"Stef, my mom's been leaving me alone in the house since I was ten. It's not a big deal." She pointed out. "You haven't been in our house yet. Want me to show it to you?" She smiled.

"Isn't Damon there?" Stefan asked curiously as he thought they were just going to hang out together.

"No, he went to Kentucky to turn some vampires. He'll be back late tonight." She countered and he nodded.

"Okay then." Stefan smiled. "Movies and junk food?" He suggested and she giggled.

"Sounds perfect." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Stefan pulled into the driveway then the two of them got out of the car. Caroline got her house keys out and unlocked the door then stepped through. Stefan went to follow her but he bumped off the barrier and looked surprised.<p>

"Damon put the house in my name on Monday, so that there would be a barrier." She explained seeing his expression. "Come in, Stefan." She smiled and he stepped through.

"This is great." Stefan smiled seeing the living room.

"Wait until you see the bathroom that Damon built for me. It's _amazing_. I swear I've been having two showers a day just for an excuse to be in there." She joked as she closed the door and he sniggered. Caroline showed him the un-decorated room that would be the playroom, the two bathrooms, dining room, kitchen, twins' room, her and Damon's bedroom then they finally got to the master bathroom and Stefan chuckled at the sight of it. He understood why Caroline loved it so much as it was a bathroom fit for a princess.

"I love this. I can see why you want to be in here all the time." He remarked amused.

"There's _floor _heating, Stef. It's _awesome_." She quipped and he snickered.

"Though, I can't even imagine Damon ever getting into _that _bathtub." He teased and she giggled.

"He doesn't. He's been using the spa tub in the bathroom adjoined to the playroom." Caroline replied and Stefan chuckled.

"You know, for a crazy vampire he sure does like his bubble baths." Stefan mocked and Caroline laughed.

"I know, right?" She agreed amused. "The spa tub is huge and really deep, so he's in there quite a lot." She giggled and he smirked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after three, Caroline's phone rang and she saw that it was Katherine. She and Stefan were sprawled out on the couch watching Caroline's 'Big Bang Theory' box set munching on snacks.<p>

"Hey." Caroline answered.

"_Hey, did you leave already? I can't see your car._" Katherine responded.

"Yeah, I had a dizzy spell earlier and Saint Stefan took me home." Caroline smiled and Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes at her using Damon's mocking name for him.

"_You okay?_" Katherine queried concerned.

"Yeah, of course. Just hanging out with Stef watching TV. Want to come over?" Caroline asked. "You haven't seen the house yet."

"_Sure, I'll ask Brent to take me over. We not going to yoga today then?_" Katherine teased and Caroline giggled.

"No, are you joking? Stefan went and got munchies from the store and I've been stuffing my face. I can barely move let alone exercise." Caroline replied amused and both Stefan and Katherine laughed.

"_Good. I'll be there soon._" Katherine said.

"Where's Bon?" Caroline enquired.

"_She's having dinner with Abby tonight over at her dad's house. Apparently Abby has news._" Katherine answered. "_You know, I don't get how Abby and Bonnie are related. Abby is so… annoying._" She mumbled and they sniggered.

"I don't know if I'd say that she's annoying but I get what you mean. Bon's warm and fun and great and Abby's just…" Caroline trailed off.

"_Not?_" Katherine finished and they both snickered.

"Exactly." Caroline agreed.

"_Totally. Anyway, there's Brent. I'll see you in ten._" She said.

"Okay." Caroline chirped then hung up.

"It's totally weird." Stefan commented.

"What's weird?" Caroline tested.

"That I really like Katherine as a friend." Stefan answered and Caroline laughed a little.

"I know. I never think about her as vampire Katherine anymore." Caroline agreed and Stefan nodded. "I forget that she's the vampire you met in the 1800s and the vampire who killed me and the vampire who made Tyler become a werewolf… it's just…"

"She's different now." Stefan finished for her.

"Yeah." Caroline agreed. Stefan then spotted something as Caroline reached for her drink and his eyebrows furrowed.

"How'd you get that bruise?" He quizzed pointing to her arm and she looked at her forearm.

"Oh. Damon." She replied and he still looked at her sceptically.

"You didn't make him lose control again, did you?" Stefan probed.

"No, but he's still a vampire and I'm still a human. The lightest vampire touch can easily cause a bruise." She reminded. "And I bruise ridiculously easily. If I poke myself in the arm, I'll get a bruise. It's not his fault."

"Why didn't he give you blood to heal it?" Stefan asked.

"He does usually." Caroline replied. "But that's from yesterday. I tripped over the carpet and he caught me but his finger must have pushed a tiny bit too hard against my skin or something. I didn't notice it until this morning so it's not like it hurt or anything." She explained.

"What do you mean he does _usually_? Do you end up bruised a lot?" Stefan asked her concerned.

"You really want to talk about this, Stefan?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah, because I'm worried." Stefan replied and she sighed.

"Fine, but you _did _ask. Remember that." She said and he nodded. "I like it rough in bed." She admitted and he looked surprised. "He still won't go too rough because I'm human but I'm really not into that soft love-making crap. So, sometimes I end up with a bruise or two. But it's not Damon pushing that on me, I've asked him not to be all soft with me all the time because I don't really like it. It's kind of weird that he _does _like the soft stuff. It must be an ex-vampire thing for me or something because I usually get him to bite me too." She revealed and his eyes widened.

"He's feeding on you?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Just the occasional sex bite, Stefan. He doesn't even take a mouthful then he always gives me blood back." She refuted and Stefan looked surprised.

"He can stop after not even a mouthful?" Stefan queried and she nodded.

"Even when I was human the first time, he never took more than a mouthful. He's got like _serious _control with blood." She remarked and he thought about that.

"So, it's not him asking to bite you?" Stefan probed.

"No, he didn't bite me at all until the Christmas dance and he only bit me then because I bared my neck at him just before he came." Caroline explained.

"I suppose, no vampire can deny that temptation if it's offered." He agreed. "Why do you want him to bite you?"

"It's a turn on for me." She shrugged. "Don't you bite Bonnie when you have sex?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No." He replied. "Though, we've only had sex three times." He commented and she looked surprised.

"Really? I would have figured you two would be at it like rabbits now that you're finally together." Caroline smirked and Stefan laughed.

"That part's still new. We'll get there eventually." He responded and she smiled.

"You're really happy with Bonnie, aren't you?" She asked and he smiled widely.

"God, Care. She's just so amazing. If I could go back in time, I would have been with Bonnie from the beginning instead of Elena." He said.

"Has Bonnie said anything about Elena? Is it weird for her at all?" She questioned.

"No, but I think it doesn't bother her because it took so long for us to get together. I mean we hung out all the time for ages before we even kissed then it was just kissing when we were drunk but we were still together all the time. She knows that there's only her in my heart." Stefan explained and Caroline smiled.

"I love you so much, Stefan. You deserve to be happy and I'm so glad that you found Bonnie." She said sincerely and he chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I'm glad that you're practically my sister, Care." He smiled and she grinned at him.

"I can't believe that never crossed my mind. When I marry Damon, I'll get to have a brother." She said and the happiness over that radiated from her. Stefan saw that the idea made her _so _happy.

"Not just when you marry Damon." Stefan countered softly. "I feel like that regardless." He said and she hugged him.

"You really are a little sap, Stef." She smiled into his neck and he chuckled and held her tightly.

"So are you." He replied.

"I know." She agreed.

* * *

><p>At just after 9pm, Damon let himself into the house and he chuckled at the sight in his living room as he closed the door. Stefan was sitting in the middle of the couch with his feet up on the table, Caroline was lying on one side of the couch with her feet over his lap and her head on a pillow on the end of the couch and Katherine was in the same position on the other side with her feet also across Stefan's lap and they were covered with a blanket.<p>

"What's with the snugglefest?" Damon teased and they chortled.

"We're comfy." Katherine replied.

"This couch is awesome." Stefan agreed and Damon smirked.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Caroline asked moving her head to look at him.

"Fine." He shrugged. "Nothing interesting." He said as he hung up his jacket and kicked off his boots.

"By the way, the bathroom is fucking awesome." Katherine remarked to Damon who laughed as did Stefan and Caroline.

"So, awesome. At some point I'm totally going to take a blanket in there and sleep on the floor." Caroline joked and they laughed.

"Totally." Katherine agreed.

"Stef, move over so Damon can snuggle in too." Caroline instructed.

"I don't need to snuggle in, Barbie." Damon smirked.

"Nobody _needs _to snuggle, Damon." She pointed out and they laughed loudly. "Go get a bottle of bourbon then come back and we'll make room." She said and he chuckled at her bossing him around.

"Fine." He relented amused then disappeared into the kitchen. Stefan moved down the couch towards Katherine and she pouted.

"That's not as comfy." Katherine complained and they snickered at her being a diva.

"Move up a tiny bit, so that your ass isn't half on my lap and it'll be better." Stefan istructed and she giggled then moved up a bit.

"Actually… that's even more comfy." Katherine admitted and they laughed. Damon reappeared and Caroline moved the blanket off of her and lifted her legs up so he could sit down and he chuckled then sat down next to Stefan then she put her legs on his lap and covered them with the blanket again. Caroline moved up a tiny bit like Katherine had.

"Ooh, that _is _better." Caroline agreed and they snickered. "Don't know what we're going to do if Bonnie shows up." She commented and they laughed at her being so cute.

"What the hell are you watching?" Damon asked as he took a drink from his bottle and they sniggered.

"Glee." Katherine replied amused and Damon deadpanned then turned to look at Stefan.

"Why the _hell _are _you _watching _Glee_?" Damon snarked and the girls laughed while Stefan shrugged.

"Because we ran out of Big Bang Theory and there was nothing on cable. The singing is kind of annoying but the rest of it's kind of… Okay, I'm hooked." Stefan admitted and they laughed loudly.

"Such a dweeb." Damon replied amused.

"You can't say anything, you know." Caroline pointed out.

"And why's that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You _love _Keeping up with the Kardashians." Caroline said and Katherine and Stefan laughed loudly.

"Really?" Stefan asked amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't _love _it, Blondie. They're just so ridiculous that it's mildly entertaining." He countered and Caroline smirked.

"Right." She said amused. "That's why you TiVo'd the whole show." She teased and they laughed.

"I did _not_." Damon lied and they all knew it.

"Liar." Caroline teased and he smirked.

"Doesn't mean that I _love _it." He muttered and they shook with laughter at him admitting it. Damon rolled down the covers a little to reveal Caroline's bump and saw that she was wearing a tight fitting pyjama tank top so it was _really _obvious.

"What?" Caroline queried confused at him randomly checking out her belly.

"You're really not going to be able to hide that for much longer." Damon remarked amused as he put his hand on her bump.

"I know." She sighed. "It's enormous already." She mumbled and he nodded.

"When's the next time you've to be at the clinic?" He questioned.

"I have the councillor and nutritionist tomorrow and I'm seeing Dr Newbury for tests on Tuesday night." She answered and he nodded.

"And the twenty week scan is on the 1st of March, right?" He examined.

"Right." She agreed. "Why?"

"Just trying to figure out travel plans." He responded.

"Well, I'm 20 weeks on the 2nd of March, so since that's half way I was thinking we could have like a celebratory dinner and invite everyone over here." Caroline suggested.

"And by everyone you mean?" He queried doubtfully.

"My mom, Ric, Bonnie, Brent and the four of us." Caroline answered and Damon looked at her sceptically.

"You want to invite Brent to that?" He tested and she shot him a look.

"Brent is Katherine's boyfriend whether you like it or not so, yes, I do." Caroline replied and Stefan and Katherine snickered.

"It's fine, Care. Brent doesn't need to come. Think he'd be too scared to be in Damon's house anyway." She smirked.

"He's scared of _me_?" Damon questioned her sceptically. "Why?" He probed and Katherine and Stefan chortled in disbelief.

"Maybe because you threatened to kill him?" Stefan offered and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I did no such thing." Damon refuted and they laughed. "I merely pointed out that I wouldn't tolerate him saying anything unkind to or about my future wife. That's all." He countered and they chuckled.

"Whatever. Yay or nay on the dinner party?" Caroline asked.

"If you want." He shrugged…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :) Next chapter continues straight from here.


	40. Skank

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Can't believe I made it to 600 reviews! That's so incredible and I appreciate every single one of them!

This chapter is dedicated to anonymous reviewer **Mel **for being my 600th review! Thanks, Mel and I hope I'll hear from you in a review again sometime soon.

This chapter picks up right from the last.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 40

* * *

><p>"When are you thinking about leaving?" Caroline queried.<p>

"Probably on Wednesday next week." Damon answered.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"Scandinavia." Damon replied surprising them.

"Tons of vampires there." Katherine remarked.

"Mmm." Damon agreed. "I've already had contact with quite a few and several emails from the website."

"Are you going to make any new ones?" Caroline enquired.

"Yeah, with so many ex-vampires there I'll have to. This isn't going fast enough. Bonnie told me that the witches are getting seriously pissed at me." He murmured.

"Is that why you've been driving around the area to turn people all this week?" Caroline examined concerned.

"Yeah." Damon confirmed.

"What did Bonnie say about it?" Stefan asked with a frown as she hadn't mentioned it to him.

"She told me at the beginning that vampires around the world kill about half a million humans every year. So, that's roughly 41500 per month and apparently since they turned everyone human, there have only been like about 5000 human deaths by vampires in four months." Damon answered. "That's not enough to keep the population in check. Bonnie said that I seriously need to up the turnings. She said that I should maybe not always compel their control." Damon admitted surprising them.

"_Bonnie _said that?" Stefan asked shocked.

"It's not like it's her saying it, Stefan. The witches are telling her to tell me these things." Damon pointed out.

"Well, do you want me to start travelling around the nearby states while you're gone?" Stefan offered.

"You have school and I'd rather you were around Caroline to protect her." Damon refuted. "That and I'm spelled, so the blood connection severs after 24 hours. You aren't." He reminded. "Though, I've been compelling all of my recent turnings to turn someone every three months for the next year."

"Well, there will be some out of control vampires then." Stefan commented and Damon nodded.

"It's just, if too many bitten bodies show up, humans will know something is up." Damon stated. "A few local newspapers in Australia have had articles about 'animal attacks' already."

"Did you compel the Australian vampires to turn people?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Damon answered. "According to Bonnie, the total vampire population the last time she spoke to the witches is at 512." He said. "So, quite a few of the ones I turned have turned others clearly."

"This might be a gruesome question, but couldn't you contact the vampires that you already turned and ask them to kill more people in heavily populated areas?" Caroline suggested.

"I might have to." Damon agreed. "I'm going to have to start killing too." He muttered.

"Why?" Katherine asked him surprised.

"Think about it. Like 160000 humans are walking around right now who would have been dead had the vampires not been turned back. That alone will be a big problem. If this isn't rectified soon, in just a couple of decades, food shortages will happen." He explained. "There are already far too many humans on the planet."

"Then why don't you head to places that are ridiculously over populated?" Stefan countered. "Scandinavia isn't overpopulated in comparison to like China, for example." He pointed out and Damon thought about that.

"Yeah, and there weren't that many vampires in China." Katherine agreed.

"That's because the Chinese know about vampires in general. Not everyone but in all the villages they know. Vampires die quickly in China." Damon said.

"Then make a _lot _of them." Caroline disputed and Damon thought about that.

"And, in China, their media outlets won't display deaths by vampires because they won't want the Western world to know what's going on there." Stefan highlighted.

"Mmm." Damon agreed. "Alright, I'll go to Japan and China. I can always snap the occasional neck too."

"You're going to Baltimore tomorrow, right?" Caroline asked and he nodded. "So why don't you compel them to travel and turn people in some of the areas you haven't been to yet?" Caroline put forward and Damon looked surprised that he hadn't thought of that.

"They can't compel vampires though." Damon emphasised.

"Sure, but they can find humans who want to turn who weren't vampires before. You said that you were going to have to leave some of them un-compelled. So, they can do some of them too. It's not fair that you have to do _everything_." Caroline countered and Damon thought about that.

"Well, the witches did say that I should compel the vampires I turn to turn others." He conceded. "Alright. I'll send them to Africa and the Middle East. I don't want to go there if I can avoid it." He muttered and they chuckled.

"Plus, you can always give them your email address so that if the vampires they turn want to have their control compelled, they can contact you." Stefan said.

"Mmm, that's a good idea." Damon agreed.

"Wonder what the Originals are up to." Stefan remarked thoughtfully.

"Rebekah's living in Miami." Damon replied surprising all of them.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked confused.

"She keeps in touch." Damon said. "She wants to turn back eventually." He added.

"You didn't kill her?" Katherine asked shocked and he shook his head.

"No." He negated. "She wasn't that bad." He supplemented.

"Did you sleep with her?" Katherine queried confused as to how Rebekah 'wasn't that bad' and Stefan chuckled while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the man whore hooked up with Rebekah." Caroline quipped and Stefan and Katherine laughed while Damon shot her a look.

"I'm not a _man whore_." He contradicted and she giggled.

"Not anymore but you totally _were_." She teased.

"Was _not_." He said annoyed and they laughed.

"How often have you been chatting to Rebekah?" Caroline inquired cocking an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Why? You jealous?" He smirked and she shot him a look while Stefan and Katherine laughed.

"Nope. You can chat to whatever skanks you want." Caroline stated curtly and the three of them laughed loudly at her calling Rebekah a skank.

"That's kind of harsh." Stefan said amused and Caroline shot him a look.

"She slept with both of you. That's totally skanky." Caroline countered. "No offense, Kat." She said and Stefan and Damon howled with laughter at the fact she _actually said that_.

"Are you saying I'm skanky?" Katherine laughed at the blunt blonde.

"No, you're the exception." Caroline disagreed and she giggled.

"Why's that?" Katherine probed amused.

"Because I love _you_. I don't like Rebekah. At _all_. Might drain the bitch when I'm a vampire again." Caroline scowled at the thought of her they chortled.

"There were like 90 years between when she slept with Stefan and me though." Damon pointed out.

"Yes, but she was daggered for that whole time, so in her mind it was only a couple of months." Caroline spotlighted and they snickered.

"What about Stefan? He slept with Sheila." Damon remarked amused.

"Oh for God's sake, don't tell Bonnie that!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Already did, brother." Damon winked at him and Stefan scowled at him.

"Yeah, Stefan's a skank too." Caroline quipped and Damon and Katherine laughed loudly at that.

"That's hilarious." Damon laughed.

"Don't know what you're laughing about. You're the biggest skank of them all." Caroline joked and Damon shot her a look while Stefan and Katherine were in fits of laughter.

"Why?" Damon asked offended.

"Think about it. You slept with Isobel, Katherine's descendant, then tried to get in there with Elena who is Isobel's _child_. You slept with me then tried to sleep with Matt's mom while I was dating Matt and you slept with Tyler's mom while she was married. What is it with you and people's moms?" Caroline examined and Katherine and Stefan were howling with laughter at her highlighting all of Damon's exploits.

"You slept with Carol Lockwood?" Stefan laughed and Damon scowled at nothing in particular.

"A _very _long time ago." Damon mumbled annoyed. "How the hell do you even know about that?" Damon tested irritated.

"Because I was in Tyler's room doing a project with him at the time." Caroline answered and Damon looked surprised.

"You _heard _that?" Damon asked confused.

"No, but I saw your drunken ass leaving." Caroline teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Did you tell Tyler that?" Damon queried sceptically wondering why the werewolf hadn't tried to stake him for that.

"No. Figured he'd go ape." Caroline replied and they chuckled. "You didn't ever check _my _mom out, did you?" She asked and Stefan and Katherine laughed while Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not." Damon retorted.

"Liar." Stefan teased and Caroline looked horrified.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"It was before I knew that she was your mother." Damon muttered sending Stefan a glare for _telling _her that.

"Are you into middle-aged women or something?" Katherine mocked and Stefan guffawed.

"God, that's gross." Caroline grimaced.

"Stop talking about this." Damon said annoyed.

"Why? Because you're a skank?" Caroline teased and Stefan and Katherine chortled.

"That's so funny." Katherine laughed.

"Well… you slept with Matt and Tyler. They're best friends." Damon pointed out.

"No, I didn't. I never slept with Matt." Caroline disagreed surprising them.

"You didn't?" Damon asked surprised.

"Nope." Caroline shook her head.

"How many people have you slept with?" Katherine questioned.

"Four." Caroline answered surprising them.

"Really?" Damon asked shocked. "Only _four_?" He asked _shocked_ and she giggled.

"I'm eighteen, Damon. How many people had you slept with at eighteen?" She teased.

"More than _four_." Damon mumbled and they laughed.

"Really? In the 1800s?" Caroline questioned surprised.

"He was a skank then too." Stefan quipped and Caroline and Katherine laughed loudly at that while Damon scowled at his brother.

"Was _not_." Damon said annoyed and they laughed.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Caroline asked.

"Uh… sixteen." He replied after he thought about it.

"What about you, Stef?" Caroline examined.

"Seventeen." Stefan responded.

"Wait a minute." Katherine said. "_I _was your first?" She asked shocked and Stefan nodded. "I'm sorry, Stefan." She said wide-eyed and he shrugged.

"Care's right, once you go vamp you never go back." Stefan smirked and they sniggered.

"You said that?" Damon asked amused and she nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Caroline agreed and they chortled.

"How old were you?" Katherine queried.

"Fifteen." Caroline replied surprising them.

"That's young." Stefan commented.

"I was nearly sixteen. I'd had the same boyfriend for like two years, so it wasn't a big deal." She shrugged.

"So, you'd only slept with one person when I met you?" Damon asked confused and she nodded. "Then why'd you take me home with you?" He asked and she giggled.

"Have you _seen _you?" She asked and the three of them laughed loudly at the blunt blonde.

"That's hilarious." Stefan remarked amused.

"I was like, 'I'm having some of _that_'." Caroline quipped and they shook with laughter. "Plus, it had been a while." She smirked and he leaned down and kissed her lips, highly amused that she found him so attractive.

"You're a trophy boyfriend." Stefan teased him and Damon rolled his eyes while Caroline and Katherine giggled.

"Totally. He's arm candy." Caroline teased and they chuckled.

"That's not fair." Katherine teased. "Arm candy have feelings too." She joked and Stefan and Caroline laughed loudly while Damon shot her a look.

"Must be hard being you." Caroline mocked playfully.

"Why?" Damon asked her sceptically.

"What with you being a walking piece of meat and all." She teased and Stefan and Katherine guffawed loudly at that while Damon deadpanned.

"What is this? Mock Damon day?" He muttered annoyed and they snickered.

"We've been mocking each other all night. You're the newest addition to our couch snuggles so it's your turn." Caroline smirked and they laughed.

"Couch snuggles." Damon chuckled amused at her phrase.

"Oh, by the way, Stefan had a great idea for the twins' bedroom." Caroline commented as they'd been having trouble deciding what to do in there. "He's going to paint a mural on the wall that the cribs will be against."

"Of what?" Damon queried curiously.

"Two trees. One will have a little girl on a swing and the other tree will have a little boy climbing in it." Caroline smiled and Damon looked surprised at the idea.

"Sounds nice." Damon commented. "What colours do you want in there?"

"A soft honey beige on the walls and a sand coloured carpet with dark wood furniture." She answered and he thought about that.

"You really want them to have dark wood cribs?" He tested sceptically.

"Yeah." Caroline confirmed.

"Alright. When do you want to go buy all of that stuff?" He asked.

"Not for a couple of months. When I'm around 30 weeks pregnant." She said and he frowned.

"Why that long?" He enquired.

"I don't want to tempt fate. I'm not going baby clothes shopping until then either. Twins sometimes come really early and I don't want to jinx it." Caroline said.

"Wait – how early?" He probed worriedly.

"The average pregnancy length for twins is 36 weeks but according to the 2009 National Vital Statistics Report, 60% of all twins are born before 37 weeks." Caroline explained and Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he processed what she said.

"Well, how much earlier?" He pushed.

"Apparently, 11.4% were born before 32 weeks." Caroline replied and Damon's eyes widened.

"But they have so many problems when they're born early." Damon stated shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Stop worrying so much." Caroline soothed.

"But I didn't even think about this." Damon said. "I just assumed that it would just be fine and you'd get the C-section at 37 weeks. What if I'm away and you go into early labour?" He asked worriedly. "Fuck. I'm just going to have to go turning crazy next week and get the numbers up fast."

"Sweetie, don't panic." Caroline lulled taking his hand. "Just, I don't know, get the far away countries out of the way first then at like 30 weeks or so just keep it in the nearby areas, so that you can get home fast if you need to." She suggested and he looked at her in contemplation.

"Alright." He agreed. "I just don't want to miss it."

"You won't." Caroline said calmingly. "I'm taking all the steps to avoid preterm labour." She mollified and Damon looked at her sceptically.

"What steps?" He examined.

"Well, according to all the guides, eating regularly and often, keeping hydrated, exercising regularly, taking prenatal vitamins and keeping up dental health are good ways to avoid it." She started. "And considering that I'm at the clinic now at least once a week, everything's being kept an eye on." She soothed and he nodded. "And, I've already talked to the multiple-birth councillor and I'm going to be screened for preterm birth likelihood." She supplemented and Damon looked at her confused.

"And how do they screen for that?" He queried sceptically as he seriously knew nothing about this stuff even after reading all of those pregnancy books as they hadn't mentioned that.

"It's a swab test. If you've been having the mild contractions that happen a few weeks before you give birth, there is a protein present that isn't normally there, so if the fFN test is negative, the likelihood of preterm labour in the following two weeks after the test is slim. It's like a 1% chance." She explained.

"And if it's positive?" He tested.

"Then there are things that they can do to reduce the chances of me going into labour." Caroline replied and he thought about that.

"Okay." Damon said. "So when do you start getting this test?"

"At 24 weeks every two weeks until 34 weeks." Caroline answered.

"Then at least you'll know if you need to be here should she get a positive." Stefan commented.

"Is there anything you have to do before the test?" Damon asked.

"No sex for 24 hours before it." Caroline replied and Damon, Stefan and Katherine snickered at how unimpressed she looked by that.

"Care, when your bump gets bigger, your back will hurt and you'll be uncomfortable. The _last _thing you'll be thinking about is having sex." Katherine smirked and they laughed. "All you'll want to do is lie in bed or lie in a bath all day."

"I already want to do that." Caroline muttered.

"Does your back hurt?" Damon enquired concerned and she nodded a little.

"That's what I get for skipping yoga." Caroline sighed.

"Do you want me to go get the heat thing?" Damon offered.

"Yeah, that would be amazing, please." Caroline nodded. Damon manoeuvred himself out of the 'group snuggle' and hopped over the back of the couch then disappeared into their bedroom.

"Aren't you going to get one of those support belt things?" Katherine queried.

"Yeah. Most women don't need them until later but my bump's huge already." Caroline complained. "I'll get one on Saturday at the mall." Damon reappeared with a belt like back pad with straps attached to it and Caroline sat up. He handed it to her and she slipped her top up then attached the heat pad and pulled her top back down over it. "Thanks." She said to Damon who winked at her.

"Do you want a bath?" He asked her.

"No, this is great. Snuggle back in." She teased and he chuckled then climbed over the back of the couch and Caroline readjust her legs over him again as she fixed the blanket. "I'm so comfortable now." Caroline sighed contentedly and they snickered.

"Good." Damon said amused as she took his hand under the covers and he interlaced their fingers. "When are you two moving into the house across the street?"

"Whenever." Katherine shrugged.

"We're just waiting for the decorating to be finished." Stefan elaborated.

"No baby stuff yet." Caroline cautioned him seriously.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Damon asked confused.

"Stefan's making the room next door to his a room for the twins." Caroline clarified surprising Damon.

"Why?" Damon probed sceptically not understanding why Stefan would want them to have a room there.

"We've already talked about this, Damon. You and I are going to need time together and Stefan's practically _dying _to babysit." Caroline remarked amused. "Nana's doing the same thing with my bedroom in her house. She's already tossed my bed out."

"_Stefan's_ dying to babysit?" Katherine asked Caroline with one eyebrow raised and Caroline giggled.

"Sorry. Correction – Stefan _and _Katherine are dying to babysit." Caroline quipped and they laughed.

"But we'll probably move into the house in about two or three weeks." Stefan mentioned.

"Compel the designer to hurry up. It would be better if you're across the street while I'm gone." Damon said.

"Why?" Caroline asked. "I can take care of myself."

"Not if a vampire shows up." Damon countered and Caroline sighed.

"Fine, fair point." She mumbled irritated at the fact she wasn't a vampire anymore.

"I'll stay with you when Damon's gone, if you want." Katherine offered with a smile.

"I'll seriously be fine." Caroline reassured.

"I know that. I just thought that you might like company. Plus, if you need anything then you aren't by yourself." Katherine said.

"Hmm… I suppose I have been getting a lot of dizzy spells." Caroline agreed. "Yeah, that would be great, actually." She smiled.

"I'll go get a bed tomorrow." Damon said. "You know, we should wait with the playroom until they're born and have that as an extra bedroom since I'll be gone a lot in the next few months." He added.

"You going to compel the designer then?" Caroline examined.

"Might as well." Damon fixed. "She could probably have like a basic bedroom done by early next week."

"Alright." Caroline approved.

"What colour do you want it?" He queried.

"Ask Katherine. It'll be her room." Caroline shrugged and Damon looked at Katherine who thought about it.

"Ooh, do you remember that silver and black bedroom we looked at?" Katherine asked Caroline who grinned.

"Yeah. That would be amazing. Actually… I kind of don't want to make that a playroom anymore." Caroline said amused and they laughed.

"Just tell me which one and I'll tell the designer." Damon offered with amusement at the fact Caroline clearly liked the bedroom she had in mind a lot.

"It's in the catalogue. I'll show you later." Caroline confirmed and he nodded.

"You know, it's funny that you went for the Barocco black bedroom furniture." Katherine stated.

"Why?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because Stefan chose the Barocco black dining and living room furniture set for our dining / living room." Katherine smirked.

"Does it look similar?" Damon queried curiously.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed. "It's black and silver." He said and Damon chuckled at the fact he and Stefan still had similar tastes in some ways.

"I'm sure that looks amazing then. I love our bedroom furniture." Caroline observed.

"But they don't do couches, so I've been looking online at black and silver couches." Stefan muttered.

"Yeah, they do. You just don't want a chaise sofa." Katherine smirked and he shot her a look.

"That's too pretentious. Even for vampires." Stefan refuted and they laughed.

"This sofa comes in black." Damon said motioning to what they were sitting on.

"That would be perfect. This is so damn comfortable." Stefan perceived and they sniggered. "Though, I can't believe that I let you pick the wall colour." He complained irritated to Katherine who giggled.

"What colour?" Damon asked amused.

"Pink." Stefan muttered and Damon laughed.

"Your living room is _pink_?" He mocked.

"Yeah." Stefan muffled aggravated considering Katherine had chosen that knowing he didn't like it.

"It looks great with the black furniture. Don't listen to him." Katherine refuted.

"It's still _pink_." Damon chuckled. Just then there was a knock at the front door and Damon and Stefan looked surprised as they hadn't heard anyone approach…

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will pick up straight from this one.

Hope you liked the chapter :D Let me know what you think! Please? Lots of pleases?

Stefan's living room and dining room will be on my profile :D

Take care!


	41. Getting Ready

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry about the lack of daily updates, life got in the way. I'm going to make up for it and post three chapters today. All of the prom stuff will be on my profile if you want to see dresses.

This chapter continues from the last one.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 41

* * *

><p>Damon hopped back over the couch then wandered over to the door and opened it to reveal Bonnie looking ashen. "You alright?" He asked.<p>

"No." Bonnie replied. "Can I come in?"

"Obviously." Damon nodded then she walked in and had a small snicker at the sight of the couch snuggles while Damon closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Stefan probed concerned.

"What happened?" Caroline examined sitting up a bit as did Katherine and Bonnie sighed then sat down on a lounge chair across from them.

"My mom and dad are back together." Bonnie revealed and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What? Seriously?" She questioned shocked as she couldn't believe Bonnie's father had taken Abby back.

"Yep. And my dad's moving out to live with her, so he's selling the house." Bonnie mumbled.

"Just like that?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. He's such an idiot." Bonnie muttered.

"Don't people usually want their parents to be together?" Damon queried sceptically and all of them shot him a look at the same time. "Fine, fine." He held up his hands in surrender. "I'll just go get the booze." He said then wandered off to the kitchen while Bonnie snickered a little at Damon's complete lack of understanding.

"So, was your dad at dinner?" Caroline assessed.

"Yeah. Apparently they both expect me to go with him and move out there." She divulged.

"But she lives like four hours away." Caroline countered confused.

"I know." Bonnie muttered. "And the worst part? He's selling my Grams' house too."

"So, why don't you just live with us then?" Katherine suggested surprising the others.

"Don't you think it's too soon for Stefan and me to live together?" Bonnie tested.

"Well, instead of the twins' room, we can make that your bedroom and just have the cribs in one of our bedrooms. Stefan's room is the biggest, so they can be in there when they're over. Or in mine. Whatever's convenient." Katherine refuted. "So, you wouldn't really be living _together_ like in one room." Katherine added.

"That's true." Stefan agreed.

"I would offer too but I think Damon would kill me." Caroline quipped and they all chortled.

"You'll have enough to deal with having to live with Damon let alone a roommate." Bonnie jibed and they laughed. "But would you be okay with that?" She asked Stefan who grinned.

"Yeah, of course." He confirmed.

"Would you be willing to fib to my dad and say that you're not living there, so that he doesn't go nuts?" Bonnie tested.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed amused.

"As far as your parents go, it's just you and me in the house." Katherine agreed with a wink and Bonnie giggled.

"But Stefan is _not _living here." Damon declared as he re-entered the room. "That's clear for everyone, right?" He asked and they laughed loudly at him being unwilling to have anyone else there.

"Yes, Damon. It's just a fib." Bonnie said amused.

"That's alright then." Damon said and they chuckled. "What are you drinking, Judgy?"

"Got any white wine?" She enquired.

"Mmhmm. Dry or sweet?" He asked.

"Dry, please." Bonnie answered.

"Ooh, me too." Katherine agreed.

"Can I have my special wine?" Caroline smiled and he chuckled at the fact he clearly had a sign that said 'butler' tacked onto him somewhere.

"Mmhmm. Stefan?" He asked.

"You're drinking wine?" Stefan queried Caroline uncertainly.

"Non-alcoholic." Caroline smirked.

"Isn't that just grape juice?" Katherine asked and they laughed.

"I said that too." Caroline said amused. "But no, it tastes like wine. It's just _not _wine."

"Wine's great for me too." Stefan agreed and Damon nodded then went back to the kitchen. He reappeared seconds later with five wine glasses and two bottles and he sat on the lounge chair next to the one Bonnie was sitting on. He poured Caroline's first then handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and he winked at her then poured the other four glasses.

"Can I try it?" Katherine requested and Caroline handed her the glass. Katherine took a sip and was visibly surprised. "That's actually really nice." She remarked then handed the glass to Stefan who tried it as well.

"It is." Stefan agreed surprised.

"What is this? Communion?" Damon quipped and they laughed.

"Were you catholic when you were human?" Caroline asked curiously because of his comment, as Damon handed out the other glasses and they thanked him.

"Our parents were." Stefan answered. "We were baptised into the catholic faith but when we came to Mystic Falls there wasn't a catholic church so we didn't really grow up with it."

"Baptised." Damon snorted. "Fat much good it did us." He quipped and they laughed.

"You weren't born in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Nope. Italy." Damon replied. "We moved to Mystic Falls when I was four and Stefan was two."

"Do you remember being in Italy?" Bonnie enquired intrigued and Damon thought about it.

"Vaguely. Nothing really in particular but I have a couple of memories of running around a vineyard and an olive grove with my cousin who was a year older." He responded and they laughed.

"Vineyard." Stefan said amused. "Must be where your penchant for alcohol comes from." He quipped and they chuckled. "Wonder whatever happened to the place we lived there." He remarked thoughtfully.

"I bought it." Damon shrugged surprising Stefan.

"_Really_?" Stefan asked a little shocked.

"What's the big deal? It's a nice bit of land close to the Ionian sea." Damon replied like it was obvious.

"Then why the hell are we in Mystic Falls?" Caroline complained and they chuckled.

"We can spend the winter there with the kids if you want." Damon suggested and she grinned at him.

"Really?" Caroline smiled.

"What? No. You can't just piss off to Italy for the winter." Stefan disagreed alarmed and they sniggered at him.

"Why not?" Caroline asked amused.

"Don't you think their first Christmas should be here? With family?" Stefan questioned like it was obvious.

"Is this seriously what you're going to be like?" Damon complained. "We're getting along finally and you're just going to nag about being around all the time?" He asked and Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie laughed loudly at him being such an ass.

"You go to Italy then and Care and the twins can stay here. I don't care if I don't see _you _all winter." Stefan muttered and they laughed.

"Burn." Katherine teased.

"That's mean, Stefan." Caroline pointed out.

"So mean." Damon mock pouted and the girls giggled.

"And such a _lie_." Bonnie added amused and they laughed loudly.

"No, it's not." Stefan defended.

"It so _is_. Every time Damon's away you totally miss him like crazy." Bonnie teased and Stefan scowled at her while Damon, Caroline and Katherine laughed.

"That's true." Katherine agreed amused.

"Totally." Caroline added with a giggle.

"Aww, that's cute." Damon jibed and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You all suck." Stefan muttered.

"Says the bloodsucker." Katherine quipped and they howled with laughter at her saying that.

"But, yeah, we can go to Italy for a while." Damon agreed and Caroline smiled.

"Where in Italy?" Katherine inquired curiously taking a sip from her glass.

"It's in Brindisi, in the Puglia area." Damon answered.

"What's the weather like in the winter?" Caroline examined.

"Well, it's in the far south of Italy so it's still fairly warm during the winter." Damon explained. "You can usually walk around in December in shorts and a t-shirt." He shrugged and she looked surprised.

"We're so going to Italy." Caroline quipped.

"Fine, I'm coming too then." Stefan declared and they laughed loudly.

"No, you're not." Damon denied.

"Why?" Stefan complained.

"Because you'll have college and Witchy." Damon replied. "You can't just tag along with us."

"But I'll miss things." Stefan said sadly. "If you're talking winter then you'll be gone from late November to like early March. That's like four months of development the twins will have that I won't get to see." Stefan said and the girls said 'aww' while Damon chuckled.

"Get Skype." Damon suggested with humour and Stefan deadpanned making them all laugh. "This is another thing that you'll nag about, isn't it?" He sighed.

"Compromise." Caroline interjected. "How about Damon and I go to Italy with the twins from late November to late February and everyone comes to visit us for a couple of weeks during Christmas and New Year?" Caroline proposed and Damon looked at her sceptically for that.

"_Everyone_?" He asked making them laugh. "What do you mean by that?"

"Us, my mom and Ric." Caroline replied.

"You're not pushing Brent on me again?" Damon snarked and they laughed.

"We won't be together then." Katherine countered surprising Stefan and Damon but not Caroline and Bonnie.

"You won't?" Stefan asked shocked. "Really?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Katherine giggled.

"Because… I _like_ Brent. I'm _used to _Brent." Stefan answered and they laughed.

"I like Brent too, Stefan." Katherine agreed. "But Brent will be doing the band thing and I'm not interested in some long-distance relationship with the drummer in a signed metal band." Katherine explained and Damon snickered in understanding.

"What does it matter if he's in the band?" Stefan asked confused.

"She doesn't want to be a guy in a band's girlfriend because of the groupies and the party lifestyle." Damon answered. "Right?" He asked Katherine who nodded.

"He's just starting his life. I've lived like ten lifetimes. None of that band crap appeals to me." She agreed.

"Oh." Stefan said surprised. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Back to the compromise." Caroline pushed.

"Christmas in Italy _seriously _works for me." Bonnie quipped and they laughed loudly.

"Me too." Katherine agreed amused.

"Fine." Damon chuckled.

"Early December to late January." Stefan proposed and they laughed.

"Don't push it." Caroline smirked and they laughed loudly.

"By the way, where's the limo picking us up on Saturday?" Bonnie queried.

"We're going in a limo?" Damon laughed.

"It's prom. Obviously." Caroline replied and he chuckled in amusement – vampires in a limo. Damon was thoroughly tickled.

"The boarding house." Stefan answered.

"Are we getting ready together?" Caroline asked Bonnie and Katherine.

"Yeah." Katherine agreed.

"I still haven't seen your dress." Damon said to Caroline.

"It's a surprise." Caroline replied. "Just like Stefan hasn't seen Bonnie's and Brent hasn't seen Katherine's." She smiled.

"What time is the hairdresser coming over?" Katherine queried.

"Four." Caroline answered.

"That reminds me, I have to pick up the corsages tomorrow." Stefan remarked and Damon looked confused.

"How many did you order?" Katherine asked confused at him using a plural.

"Two. One for Bonnie and one for Care. Brent got yours at the same time that I ordered the other two." Stefan shrugged.

"Wait a minute. What?" Damon asked.

"I figured that you wouldn't know about it, so I just ordered it when I was getting Bonnie's to save you from having to do it." Stefan placated.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I forgot." Stefan shrugged and Damon scowled at nothing in particular making them chuckle at the fact he clearly wanted to do that for Caroline.

"What did you get for me?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Pink and green with ribbons. I think you'll like it." Stefan smiled and Caroline grinned.

"Wait – pink and _green_?" Damon interrupted sceptically because of the colour combination.

"My dress is pink and green." Caroline answered and Damon looked confused.

"Your dress is pink and _green_?" Damon asked the same way making them chuckle.

"It sounds like a weird combination but it's actually _gorgeous_." Katherine grinned.

* * *

><p>Saturday came and Damon thought that it felt like the girls had been in Katherine's room getting ready for days. They'd primped and beautified all day long and Damon was highly amused at how much effort they were putting into a <em>dance<em> but he didn't comment knowing that it would just piss Caroline off. He sat drinking with Stefan all afternoon until Brent showed up. Damon ignored him and Brent's heart was beating kind of fast but it wasn't _that _weird. Damon was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a silver tie, Stefan was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a blue tie and Brent was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red and black striped tie.

At 6.35pm the ladies appeared and all three of the guys' jaws dropped. They looked _fabulous_.

Caroline's hair was curled in a low side ponytail style, her makeup was flawless and she was wearing a strapless bubble-gum pink high low dress with a bunched bust and the underside of the dress was a sort of lime green colour and a lime green sash cinched her waist above her bump. She was wearing her Louboutin shoes that were a gift from Stefan and her fingers and toes were painted in lime green with pink polka dots. She was wearing pale pink lipstick and dark pink and black eye makeup. She also had her Paraiba heart necklace, pink opal bracelet and earrings on. The dress hid her pregnancy _completely_.

Katherine's hair was in a classy up-do piled up on her head, she had vibrant blue eye shadow on with black eyeliner and black mascara and a soft red on her lips. Her dress was a strapless flowy dress with a sweetheart bust in various shades of blue with yellow and red floral detailing along the bottom of the skirt and beading under the bust. Her nails were red to match her lips and she had electric blue Giuseppe Zanotti high heeled pumps with a red crystal heel on her feet. Katherine had large bright coloured earrings dangling from her ears and a colourful necklace that matched the colours of the beading on her dress.

Bonnie's hair was straight and down and one side was intricately pinned back with a beautiful silver clip. Her dress was a shimmery soft purple colour, strapless and ruffled at the bust with a leg slit and a flowing skirt. Her lips were a shimmery lilac to match and her eye shadow was a dark plum colour. Bonnie was wearing her bracelet from Stefan on one wrist and Katherine's amethyst bracelet that she also got from Stefan for Christmas on her other wrist and her neck was bare. She had small pearl studs in her ears and she had the Louboutin shoes that she got from Katherine for Christmas on her feet.

"So, are you just going to stare or are you going to tell us how gorgeous we look?" Caroline teased and they all laughed at the blunt blonde.

"All three of you look stunning." Stefan smiled.

"You really do look like a Barbie-doll though." Damon teased as he wandered over to her. He noticed immediately that she was wearing the jewellery that he'd bought her and it made him happy that she liked it.

"Are you _looking _to get your ass kicked?" Caroline asked him and they laughed loudly at that. Brent was highly amused that the pregnant human blonde would threaten to kick a vampire's ass.

"Marry me, Blondie?" Damon smirked as he put his arms around her waist and Brent's jaw dropped while Stefan, Katherine and Bonnie chuckled at Damon being a sap. Caroline just smiled as her arms went around his neck.

"Oh, I suppose." She replied and he chuckled then kissed her. Brent spotted the ring on Caroline's finger then and was kind of shocked that they were engaged as he hadn't previously known that.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." Damon whispered in her ear and Caroline grinned while Stefan smirked at his sappy brother, having heard what he'd said. "By the way, I made you a sandwich to take with you." He said and she looked surprised.

"I'm not eating a sandwich at prom." Caroline denied and they snickered.

"You haven't eaten any dinner." Damon pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"I _so_ can't wait to have fangs again." Caroline sighed and they laughed loudly at her saying that.

"When are you going to turn back?" Katherine queried.

"Probably in about a year." Caroline responded.

"That soon?" Katherine asked surprised and Caroline nodded.

"I _hate _being human. It sucks _ass_." Caroline muttered and they chuckled. Before anyone could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Grandma." Damon replied amused as Stefan hurried to the door.

"My mom?" Caroline questioned. "Why?"

"She wanted to come get pictures of you going to prom." Damon answered and Caroline looked at him confused.

"And why do you know this and I don't?" Caroline asked.

"Because the Sheriff and I are buds." Damon winked at her and she rolled her eyes while Katherine and Bonnie chuckled. Brent just looked surprised that Damon was tight with the Sheriff given that he was a vampire. Moments later, Liz walked in with Stefan.

"Oh, you three look so beautiful." Liz said with a watery smile.

"Easy there, Grandma. You'll get Blondie all emotional." Damon teased and they laughed at him being an ass. Brent was kind of shocked at him speaking to the Sheriff like that.

"Didn't I tell you I'd shoot you if you don't stop calling me that?" Liz asked amused and he smirked.

"So you say but I've yet to see you break out a gun." Damon teased and they laughed.

"I will next time. You look too dapper to ruin that suit." Liz teased back and they snickered.

"Why, thank you, Meemaw." Damon winked at her and she shot him a look while the others laughed loudly at him calling her that.

"Meemaw." Stefan laughed having only days earlier watched The Big Bang Theory. "She really will shoot you, Damon."

"Not like it would kill me." Damon quipped and they chuckled. The Sheriff looked a little wide eyed and glanced at Brent. "Katherine's toyboy knows already, don't worry so much." He waved his hand unconcerned and Liz rolled her eyes at him being an ass.

"Anyway, we need to take pictures. The limo will be here in like twenty minutes." Caroline interjected.

"And you need to eat." Damon reminded.

"You haven't eaten?" Liz asked concerned.

"I was busy getting ready." Caroline defended.

"Well, if you're not going to eat at the prom then you need to eat before we go." Damon pushed.

"Fine, stop nagging. I'll eat the sandwich after the pictures." Caroline muttered.

* * *

><p>Liz took pictures of the group, individual ones of the girls, the three girls together, each couple and one of the brothers together at Caroline's request. After that, Caroline quickly ate the sandwich Damon made for her, ran back down to Katherine's room to brush her teeth and reapplied her lipstick just in time for the limousine's appearance. Liz left just as they did then they were off to the prom…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Dresses and Brindisi property on my profile :D Let me know what you think!


	42. Prom Part I

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is for **The Green Eyed Cat **as I expect her to be very pleased with something that Matt tells Caroline :)

This is Part I of The Prom and the second part will be up soon after this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up outside the town hall where the prom was being held and there were plenty of other couples walking in just as they arrived. They exited the limousine then made their way up. Matt, Elena and Tyler were already there and they saw them come in. Katherine came in first on Brent's arm, Stefan and Bonnie walked in after her hand in hand and a few seconds later Caroline and Damon came into view. Damon had his arm around her back and his hand rested at her side and Caroline was leaning into him because she was just so happy. He was talking away to her and she was smiling at him and laughing at what he said – it was ridiculously obvious that the two of them were head over heels for each other.<p>

"Wow. Care looks amazing." Tyler commented in awe.

"She really does." Matt agreed.

"Hey." Elena said mildly annoyed.

"Sorry. But she does." Matt pushed and Tyler chuckled at Elena's irritated look.

"None of them are wearing what you said they would." Tyler commented amused.

"Yeah, you said Care would be in blue, Bonnie would be in black and Katherine would be in red." Matt added with a smirk.

"Well, that's what I thought." Elena huffed – she was wearing a white dress with her hair straight. Tyler and Matt shared an amused look but didn't comment further.

* * *

><p>The six of them went over to the voting booth and handed over their prom tickets which in turn gave them a ballot with tick boxes to complete and put in the ballot box. The three girls agreed that they'd all vote for each other so that they got one vote each. Caroline voted for Katherine, Katherine voted for Bonnie and Bonnie voted for Caroline. The guys all voted for their dates. They noticed that Allan's name had been taken off the nominees list for the guys as he'd told the prom committee that he wasn't attending and another guy called Jack had replaced him on the list. So, Brent, Damon and the three girls voted for Stefan and Stefan voted for Matt. Stefan was highly embarrassed that they'd all voted for him because he seriously didn't want to be prom king.<p>

"Shall we?" Damon propositioned holding his hand out to Caroline who smiled and took his hand then he led her out onto the dance floor then twirled her into him.

"You so _are _dancing tonight, Stef." Bonnie told him and he chuckled.

"Absolutely, Miss Bennett. Do me the honours?" He asked holding out his hand and she giggled then took his hand and away they went.

"Let's get a drink." Katherine smirked at Brent.

"Don't you want to dance?" Brent asked her.

"I do, but I'm really thirsty. So, drink then dance?" She suggested and he smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the six of them were sitting around one of the tables when Matt wandered over.<p>

"Hey, you look great, Care." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled then took his hand and they wandered off. Damon had been busy chatting to Ric, who'd joined them at the table, when she went with him. He'd obviously heard it but it didn't bother him so he didn't look – that surprised Brent considering Matt was Caroline's ex and Damon didn't even _look_ but he didn't comment.

"No, seriously, you look amazing." Matt said to her with a smile as they started to dance. Caroline kept her distance a little from him, so that he wouldn't feel her bump against him. She didn't want it coming out at the _prom_.

"Thanks, Matt. I feel like I've barely seen you recently." She remarked.

"You haven't." He said amused.

"Just had so much going on." Caroline replied. "We should hang out soon." She smiled.

"Yeah, definitely." Matt agreed. "You really living with Damon now?" He tested and she nodded.

"Yeah. Remember the bungalow on the corner of my mom's street next to the park?" She queried.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

"In that house." She smiled.

"You look really happy, Care." He noticed.

"I am." She agreed softly. "Life is great." She replied and he smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you." He professed.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "You know, we're having a little after prom party tonight if you want to come." She smiled.

"With Damon there?" He probed sceptically.

"He's being a lot nicer to everyone now. I mean he's always nice to _me_, but like, everyone else too." She dismissed his concerne and he looked surprised then chuckled.

"You do have that effect on people." He said amused and she giggled. "Who else is going?"

"Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine, Brent, my mom and Ric." She answered.

"Your mom?" He chuckled. "Really?" He asked amused.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "My mom's being cool. It's weird." She laughed as did he.

"I'll let you know later." He responded. "Tyler's going to some house party and he asked me to go with him but I don't know if I'm in the mood for some big raging party." He said and she nodded. "I voted for you." He admitted and she smiled surprised.

"Thanks. That was really nice of you." She smiled. "Okay, don't look… but Elena looks kind of pissed." She murmured and Matt sighed.

"Elena's been a pain in the ass since you guys showed up." He muttered.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because she's jealous." Matt replied.

"Of what?" Caroline asked still confused.

"Of the fact that Bonnie's now going out with Stefan and you're together with Damon and you're both friends with Katherine but not her." Matt described.

"It's not that we're _not _friends with Elena, Matt… it's the fact that she totally used us to protect her and never gave a crap to ask how _we _were doing. It's the fact that she didn't treat us like friends. We risked our lives and busted our asses trying for her but she didn't do the same, so we distanced ourselves and she never once fought to stay friends with us." Caroline explained.

"I get, Care. I do." He said sincerely. "I've been feeling the same way." He admitted.

"Are you two dating?" Caroline probed nosily.

"No. I don't see her in that way anymore and she's still hung up on Damon and Stefan." He replied. "Did you hear that Jeremy's coming back?"

"No." She said surprised. "When?"

"After spring break. Think his first day back at school is the 28th of February." Matt disclosed.

"He's going to come back and be shocked at how much has changed." Caroline remarked.

"Yeah. Elena hasn't told him about any of it. She didn't even tell him that the vampires became human again." Matt confessed.

"Has he figured out the compulsion yet?" Caroline queried.

"No idea." Matt replied.

* * *

><p>After Caroline danced with Matt for a couple of songs, she was a little dizzy, so she took a seat at the table next to Damon and it wasn't long before Tyler wandered over.<p>

"Hey, Caroline." Tyler greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted back and Damon narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

"Can I steal you for a dance?" He smiled cheekily.

"Sure, in a little while. I'm not feeling very well. Just let me finish my water." Caroline smiled and he nodded. Tyler looked at her curiously then.

"Your heartbeat's weird." He blurted without thinking.

"Why don't you run along, puppy?" Damon warned and Brent was quite sure that he'd never seen such a menacing expression before and Tyler's jaw clenched.

"You don't have to be a dick about it, Damon." Tyler replied and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, but I do. You see I'm still itching to kill you, so it would be in your best interest to fuck off because at this point, any excuse will do." Damon sing-songed and Tyler scowled at him then left. Brent was now officially _terrified _of Damon.

"Damon." Caroline reprimanded.

"What?" He smirked amused.

"For future reference, threatening to kill people at my prom is not acceptable." She chastised and Damon, Stefan and Katherine chuckled.

"If he stood there much longer, he would have figured it out and you don't want anyone to know yet. You said that Lockwood's blabby." Damon pointed out.

"_That's _why you said that?" Caroline asked surprised and he shrugged.

"I don't care who you dance with." He replied like it was obvious and she rolled her eyes. "But it worked. He fucked off before he figured it out." He smirked and she sighed.

"So you don't want to kill him?" She tested and he snickered.

"Oh, I'd still rip his heart out in a blink." Damon drawled and she shot him a look as did Bonnie. Brent was trying not to faint. "What? You did ask." He snarked and Stefan and Katherine chuckled in disbelief.

"You're an ass." She said annoyed.

"Love you too." He winked at her and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I can't take you anywhere." She quipped and he kissed her. "Oh. You know, Matt told me that Tyler hasn't shifted since he turned back." She gossiped surprising all of them except Brent who didn't understand the conversation.

"Really?" Katherine asked surprised. "I've never heard of that happening before."

"I guess a glitch happened or something." Caroline remarked.

"Hmm… maybe that means he can still turn at will." Damon said thoughtfully surprising her.

"Please don't kill Tyler." Caroline bade seriously.

"There's no cure anymore, Caroline. And that pup is never biting me again." Damon warned.

"He's leaving Mystic Falls after senior year anyway. Just avoid him like he's avoiding you and nobody has to die." Caroline placated.

"I'm not going to _avoid_ the pup." Damon said to her like she was crazy.

"Can we talk about this later?" She requested curtly. "I don't want supernatural drama ruining the prom." She added.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Damon, I'll ask the witches what happened to Tyler." Bonnie offered and he looked surprised.

"Think they'll know?" He queried.

"It's more likely that _they _will know what happened than Tyler will." She replied and he nodded.

"Good idea." He agreed. "By the way, I noticed that the table up at the podium has more than just one tiara and one crown on it." He remarked. "What's that about?"

"Aside from king and queen there are two princes and two princesses." Caroline described and he laughed.

"So, Stefan will most likely be wearing some kind of headgear by the end of the night." Damon teased and Stefan rolled his eyes while they chuckled.

"I'm not wearing that crap." Stefan murmured.

"Why?" Caroline asked him with wide sad eyes that he didn't have the power to say no to.

"Because Damon will mock me." Stefan said.

"Sweetie, Damon's an ass. He'll mock you anyway." Caroline countered. "So, you might as well enjoy it and just ignore him." She said and they snickered.

"Listen to Barbie. I _will _mock you anyway just for the nomination, bro." Damon smirked and Stefan shot him a look.

"Why is it just _me_? Caroline's nominated too." Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, but doing the prom queen intrigues me." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly at him being such an ass.

"Someone else might win." Caroline countered.

"Prom princess then." Damon winked at her.

"You'd seriously make me wear the crown?" Caroline giggled.

"Yes, your highness." Damon commented deviously with a seductive look and she smirked.

"Ooh,I like _that_ title." Caroline said amused and Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine laughed loudly. "Don't worry, Stef. We'll plough Damon with booze at some point and get him to wear your crown." She grinned and they laughed at the thought of that.

"I don't think so, Blondie." Damon smirked.

"You'll do anything when you're drunk." She countered amused and he rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

* * *

><p>At 10pm on the dot, the principal took to the podium. He rattled on a bit through a boring speech that nobody was listening to until…<p>

"And as per tradition, we will now announce our 2011 Mystic Falls Prom court." He proclaimed. The crowd were all standing at that point including the six of them. "The Prom Princes are…" He said opening an envelope. "Benjamin Shore and Matthew Donovan." He announced and the crowd clapped while Ben and Matt made their way up to the stage. Matt looked highly uncomfortable. The school councillor, Mrs Martin, placed the two red velvet crown hats on their heads with a big smile on her face.

"And this year's Prom King is…" He said then opened the envelope. Stefan was glancing at Damon who was trying not to crack up into laughter. "Stefan Salvatore." Damon laughed. He couldn't stop himself. Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline were cracking up into chuckles at how _hard _Damon was laughing as was everyone around him. Elena saw Damon laughing as well and she was kind of amused. Stefan went up to the stage and the rest of the crowd clapped and cheered and Stefan, ever gracious, gave them a big smile. Mrs Martin placed a silver crown on his head then Stefan stood next to Matt on the stage.

"Now, for our Prom Princesses…" The principal said opening another envelope. Damon leaned down to whisper in Caroline's ear.

"No matter what, you're always_ my _queen." Damon whispered and she gave him a big loving smile while her stomach fluttered then she gave him a kiss.

"Katherine Van Der Caster and Bonnie Bennett." The principal pronounced and Katherine and Bonnie hugged Caroline tightly then hurried up to the stage together with big grins on their faces. Damon was highly amused by the _scowl _on Elena's face. Mrs Martin carefully placed two beautiful tiaras on Katherine and Bonnie's heads then they stood to the side still grinning. Katherine was so excited at the fact she was a Prom Princess. She'd never thought in a million years that something like that would happen to her. "And finally, our Mystic Falls' 2011 Prom Queen…" He said then opened the envelope and smiled. "Miss Caroline Forbes." He announced with a smile and Damon gave her a kiss.

"Told you so." Damon quipped amused and she grinned then hurried up to the stage and everyone clapped and cheered _loudly_ for her, so it was obvious that everyone was happy about it. Damon saw Katherine and Bonnie clapping and smiling widely and he didn't see an ounce of jealousy on their faces. They were truly happy about the decision. Damon also saw Stefan and Matt grinning like idiots while they clapped. Caroline went up on the stage and Mrs Martin placed her larger and more ornate tiara on Caroline's head and Damon had to admit that he was proud of her. He knew that it was a big deal for her and he thought she deserved it. A little sparkle before she had to become a young mother to _twins_ was just what she needed, he thought. "As is tradition, now they'll have a dance." The Principal said then 'We've Got Tonight' by Bob Seger started to play and Stefan went up to Caroline and held out his hand and she giggled and took his hand then he led her down to the dance floor. Ben did the same with Katherine and Matt danced with Bonnie. Damon went over to stand with Ric and the two of them watched amused.

"I feel old." Damon sighed and Ric chuckled.

"Yeah." Ric agreed amused. "Me too." He smiled. "You were grinning like an idiot when Care was called up though." He teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"This crap is irrelevant to me." Damon stated. "But it was a big deal for her… so, I'm happy that she got it." He admitted. "She's got a lot of crap ahead of her… and this makes it better for one night." He said as he watched his beautiful queen dance with Stefan and Ric smiled at him.

"Wow. You really have it bad." Ric said surprised and Damon smiled softly.

"She's the one, Ric." Damon whispered so softly that Ric almost missed it…

* * *

><p>AN: The tiaras and crowns are on my profile :D Let me know what you think! Please? :)


	43. Prom Part II

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This is the Prom Part II and it's also where Matt finds out about the bundles of joy :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>When Caroline was finished dancing with Stefan, she danced with Matt again while Stefan danced with Bonnie and Katherine danced with Brent. When her dance with Matt finished, she turned around and came face to face with Allan and she blinked in surprise.<p>

"Congratulations." He said softly with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "I didn't think you would come." She admitted.

"Well, I thought about it and figured that you were right and I would regret it. I might not have come here with you tonight, but could I have one dance?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Brent was quite sure that he nearly fell over in shock when he saw Allan in a suit holding out his hand to Caroline. He immediately looked at Damon waiting for the vampire to go kill his friend or something…<p>

* * *

><p>Damon was standing with Alaric and was startled to see Allan show up. He focused his hearing and was surprised at what Allan said – he realised then that the guy had much deeper feelings for her than he'd anticipated. He heard Allan ask for a dance and Caroline searched the crowd for him immediately. His eyes locked with hers and Damon saw the worry on her face and he felt bad, so he rolled his eyes dramatically then smirked at her.<p>

Damon didn't want her to worry about things between them because they were good. He gave her a small nod and she looked surprised but she then accepted the dance with Allan – didn't mean that Damon had to watch it though, so he turned and talked to Ric instead. Brent and Katherine saw Damon's agreement and Brent was _shell-shocked_. Katherine, not so much. She knew that Damon was far more understanding than anyone gave him credit for.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Damon noticed Caroline dancing with some random guy and Brent was off asking Allan if he was fucking nuts – Damon could hear it and was highly amused. But, he noticed that Katherine was dancing with a guy who was fawning all over her and she was visibly uncomfortable. So, Damon decided that he could be doing with another spin on the dance floor then he wandered over to them.<p>

"Can I cut in?" Damon drawled and Katherine smiled at him for coming to rescue her.

"No." The guy denied annoyed and Damon rolled his eyes then tapped the guy on the shoulder. The guy looked at him with a scowl and Damon smirked then stared into his eyes.

"You will go ask someone else to dance. Not Caroline. Not Bonnie." Damon compelled then the guy wandered away and Damon took Katherine's hand and twirled her then pulled her into him and she giggled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Did not see that one coming." Katherine grinned.

"So, Princess Katerina…" Damon smirked and she laughed.

"I have to admit. That was fun." She smiled and Damon saw that it had been a big deal for her.

"You really like this little simple life, don't you?" Damon examined her curiously as they danced.

"I do." She replied sincerely. "I like having friends and being safe and… just… _living_." She admitted and he nodded. He _did _understand that.

"So, are you sticking around?" Damon queried and she smiled.

"I'll be around for as long as I'm wanted." She confirmed and he looked surprised that she clearly was happy there with all of them.

"Well, that could be a while. Caroline loves you already." He smirked and she smiled.

"She is literally my _favourite _person _ever_." Katherine confessed and he chuckled.

"I know the feeling." He agreed amused.

* * *

><p>It was announced that the last song was going to play and Caroline had been dancing with Matt but Damon wanted to dance with her for the last song, so he appeared next to them.<p>

"May I?" Damon asked with a smirk and Matt gave him a nod and Caroline turned to him and grinned, instantly putting her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against him. "So, my queen, did you have a nice prom?" He asked her with a smile as 'All That You Are' by the Goo Goo Dolls played.

"Best prom ever." Caroline grinned and he chuckled.

"You suit the crown." Damon remarked amused and she giggled.

"I love you." She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her then leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you more." He replied softly and her stomach fluttered. "Feel like I haven't seen you since you were crowned though." He teased and she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was just asked to dance a lot and it's rude to say no." She said and he smirked – he thought that she was too cute. "Who have you danced with?" She questioned curiously.

"Just you, Judgy and Katherine." Damon shrugged.

"You danced with Bonnie?" Caroline giggled.

"Mmhmm. Like four times." He admitted surprising her. "Stefan was being a dweeb and didn't want to dance but she did." He shrugged and she smiled.

"You know, I'm really tired." Caroline admitted and Damon ran his palm softly over her cheek.

"Why don't we do the hanging out with everyone thing tomorrow instead?" He suggested and she nodded.

"That would be great." She replied sincerely.

"You hungry?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, starving." She muttered.

"I'll make you something when we get home." He offered and she smiled.

"You know, you're already the best husband ever and we're not even married yet." She stated and he laughed at his cute little blonde.

"I doubt that." He refuted with amusement. "But I do like the thought of you being my wife." He admitted and she smiled.

"Me too." She agreed. "So, after the twins get here safe and sound, we can talk about a wedding."

"Sounds good." He confirmed giving her another kiss.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Stefan, Bonnie, Ric and Liz understood that Caroline was tired as it had been a long day and they arranged to meet the following evening for dinner instead. The limousine dropped Caroline and Damon off at home and Caroline left the others with big hugs and cheek kisses and she was pretty sure that she was going to pass out in like half an hour. They went into the house and Caroline retreated into their bedroom to change into her pyjamas while Damon made her something to eat. Caroline came back out with sleep shorts, her support bra and a tank top on with her hair tied up – still wearing the crown – and Damon laughed at the sight.<p>

"Sorry. I know it's lame. But I can't help it." She giggled.

"It's not lame." He smiled at her. "Though, when Katherine and Bonnie were called to the stage, I don't think anyone had a single doubt that it would be you."

"I had such an amazing night, Damon. Thank you for being a wonderful date." She smiled and he chuckled. "It was the perfect end to my high school experience." She added.

"So, you're sure that you want this coming week to be your last week?" He tested.

"Yes." Caroline agreed. Damon handed her over a bowl of muesli with natural yoghurt and blueberries and Caroline couldn't help licking her lips at the sight of it. "Thanks. God, this looks good." She devoured it with her eyes and he smirked then handed her a spoon and she took a bite and moaned in pleasure making Damon snicker.

"You keep making noises like that and I'll have to go have a cold shower." He teased and she laughed.

"I'm not _that _tired." She winked at him and he licked his lips.

"Is that so?" He smirked at her amused.

"It's practically a teenage requirement to get laid on prom night." Caroline teased and he chuckled. Damon walked around the kitchen island to where she stood and he pushed himself against her as his hands roamed down her back to her ass then he leaned down and kissed her neck and she moaned a little. Her hand moved down his stomach to his crotch and she rubbed him over his suit trousers and he groaned a little against her neck and she felt him harden immediately. His fingers slipped into her shorts and he pushed them down her legs along with her underwear then dropped down to his knees surprising her. He hitched her leg over his shoulder then he ran his tongue along her slit and she gasped at the feeling. Her hand went to his head and her fingers knotted in his hair as she leaned against the kitchen island.

Damon slipped two fingers into her as he lapped his tongue against her clit and she moaned at how amazing it felt. He thrust his fingers back and forth as he increased his speed a little with his tongue and it was only minutes later that she was gripping his hair with one hand and the kitchen island with her other hand as her legs shook. Soon her orgasm hit and she bit her lip, so that she wouldn't call out. He rode it out for her and she slumped tiredly when she was finished.

Damon stood up with a smirk then picked her up and set her on the countertop. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his boxers down then moved forward to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lined himself up.

"Ready?" He queried hushed and she nodded. He slid inside of her and grunted at the feeling of her tight walls around him. His arms went around her and he kissed her neck while he thrust back and forth. Caroline gripped his shoulders and back with her hands as she slammed her hips back and forth in time with his thrusts. Damon felt how tightly she held him, so he returned her embrace and held her just as tightly in return. He kept his movements even and he kissed her neck as he cherished her. "I love you." He proclaimed against her skin and Caroline couldn't help the smile on her face every time he told her that.

"I love you." She replied as she ran a hand through his hair. Like her, he couldn't help cracking a grin, just like every other time she told him that.

* * *

><p>When they were finished, Caroline ate her bowl of muesli then they went to bed. Damon lay behind her and wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her bump as he spooned her. Caroline's hand covered his and she snuggled backwards into him, so that she was as close as possible.<p>

"Caroline?" Damon whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked sleepily.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered and she squeezed his hand.

"Always." She replied and he was quiet for a minute.

"When my mother died, a part of me was lost. The part that knew love and happiness disappeared. I never really felt those things again after that and the reason I chose not to transition was because I felt like I couldn't take it anymore and death would be a relief. All living meant was being miserable, feeling alone and never being good enough for anything or anyone." He confessed softly and tears welled in Caroline's eyes at how heart-breaking that was. "I just wanted to tell you that this short time that I've spent with you makes 156 years of misery worth every second because you're my dream come true." He said and Caroline sobbed. She turned around and hugged him tightly and he returned her cuddle and rubbed her back softly.

"If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up." She whispered back and Damon smiled as his stomach fluttered.

"Me too, darling. Shall we just stay in this dream forever then?" He whispered and she squeezed him tightly with her arms.

"If you'll have me forever." She agreed.

"Forever and then some." He replied.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Matt pulled up on the street outside of the bungalow. He was a tiny bit disconcerted at the sight of Damon's car in the driveway as the vampire kind of scared the crap out of him. Caroline had invited him over a little early for the dinner they were having – the first in their new home – because she had something that she wanted to tell him. He got out of his car and made his way up the path and the door opened and Damon was coming out of the door backwards.<p>

"Which one do you want?" Damon asked into the house.

"_Ask them to mix the blue and red._" Matt heard Caroline reply and Damon chuckled.

"Okay. Is that everything?" He probed.

"_Popcorn?_" She asked innocently and he laughed a little.

"Really?" Damon asked amused with his head still poking in the front door. "A slush puppy and _popcorn_?"

"_Yeah. Extra butter, please._" Matt heard and he was a little confused.

"Alright. Text me if you think of anything else." Damon said.

"_I will. Thanks, sweetie_." Caroline replied happily. Damon turned his head then and saw Matt standing there and Damon's surprise was visible that he hadn't heard him approach.

"Matt's here." Damon remarked into the house then turned back to Matt. "Go on in." Damon motioned to the open door then wandered over to his car.

"Uh… sure. Okay." Matt said slightly confused as to Damon being _nice_. It was _weird_. Damon hopped into the car then backed out of the driveway and Matt walked into the house and found Caroline sitting on the couch. "Hey." Matt smiled. Caroline had a small blanket around her to hide the bump.

"Hey." Caroline grinned as Matt closed the door behind him. He hung up his jacket on the stand and kicked his shoes off then walked over to Caroline and slumped down next to her.

"This place is great." Matt commented looking around the room.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled.

"So, why's Damon running out to get you popcorn and a slush puppy? That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Matt said and she giggled.

"Well, that's why I wanted you to come over early." Caroline started. "I want to tell you something."

"You can always tell me anything, Care." Matt said supportively and she smiled.

"You know the vampires all turned human, right?" She tested.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Well… Damon was human for one day." She said.

"Right." Matt agree with a nod as he knew that, though he still hadn't a clue as to where she was going with it.

"Well… One day was all it took." Caroline replied and he looked confused. "I'm pregnant." She revealed and Matt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my God." He gasped shocked. Caroline stood up and let the blanket fall and Matt saw her swollen belly that was hidden underneath a tight fitting black v neck long sleeve sweater. "Uh… this might be mean… but I don't know these things… uh…" He said as he tried to find the words and she giggled then sat back down.

"You want to know why my bump is so big already." Caroline said and he froze then nodded. "It's because I'm having twins." She admitted and Matt looked stunned. "I'm sixteen weeks and four days pregnant." She added. "With a boy and a girl." Matt hugged her immediately and her arms went around him.

"Congratulations, Care. You'll be the most amazing mom in the whole world." He said and she smiled at him as he let go of her.

"Thanks, Matt. That's so nice of you to say that." She said sincerely.

"I had _no_ idea." He stated still shocked.

"I've been wearing _seriously _baggy clothes to hide it." Caroline disclosed. "So, _that _is why Damon is out getting me a slushy and popcorn. I _really _want them." She smirked and he cracked a grin.

"That's cool that he would do that for you." Matt said sincerely.

"I know he's, well, _Damon_… but he's been so amazing. He's at almost all of my doctor's appointments, he flies back for them if he can get here in time, he won't let me lift a finger in here… It might be hard to believe, but, this is softening Damon." She smiled and he nodded.

"Yeah… I kind of saw that at the prom and there at the door. He's being different." Matt agreed. "Is that why he threatened Tyler last night?"

"Tyler said that my heartbeat was weird and if he'd listened any harder he would have heard the babies, so Damon was trying to distract him from that. I don't want everyone to know until at least Friday and Tyler wouldn't keep that to himself." Caroline explained.

"Why Friday?" Matt asked confused.

"Friday's my last day at school." Caroline divulged.

"You're dropping out?" Matt asked shocked.

"No, Damon's compelling the Principal to let me finish the year at home because my back's starting to hurt from the extra weight and carrying a book-bag isn't helping. I've been getting light-headed and dizzy a lot from all of the stress at school and I just think that it would be better to stay in a calm environment. With twins, premature labour is really common and it can be brought on by stress and I don't want that." Caroline explained and he nodded.

"You let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I mean that." Matt said sincerely.

"Keep it quiet until Friday?" Caroline requested and he nodded.

"Not a word. I promise." He swore. "When are the twins due?"

"Well, technically they're due on the 25th of July but I have a provisional elective C-section scheduled for three weeks earlier on the 5th of July. It would have been the 4th but I requested that I didn't want them to be born on Independence Day." She replied and he smiled.

"So, they're one of each?" He smiled pleased.

"They are indeed." She smiled back. "We found out their sexes on the 19th of January." She added…

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter picks up right from where this one left off. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think if you have a minute :D


	44. Bonnie Blabs

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'd originally planned to make this story _ridiculously _long but there seems to be a distinct lack of interest in the story, so I'm cutting it shorter than I expected.

For those of you still reading, thanks, I'll try and update another chapter by the end of the day if I can :)

**Note: I am _personally _a natural blonde, so there is no offense intended.**

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>"You talking names yet?" Matt enquired.<p>

"Well, I'm naming the boy and Damon's naming the girl. He says he already knows her name and he'll tell me when she's born." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why not before?" Matt asked amused.

"He said that it gives me too long to dislike it and he's sure that I'll love it. He said that he just _knows _that it's her name." Caroline giggled and Matt chuckled.

"And what about you?" He probed and she sighed.

"I've looked online and through a book and every name that I like, Damon doesn't or I dislike it a day later, so I've given up for now. I read that you change your mind a lot when you're pregnant, so I'm not stressing about it at the moment." She answered.

"And what if you don't like the name Damon picked for the girl?" He quizzed.

"Then he has to pick something else. That's our deal." She shrugged.

"Has he said any boys' names?" Matt pushed.

"Caleb and Oliver." Caroline replied and Matt looked surprised.

"They're both great names." Matt approved.

"And I do love both of those… but…" She started, putting her hand on her bump. "His name isn't Caleb or Oliver. I just… know it." She confessed and he chuckled at the crazy little blonde.

"I'm sure that whatever you'll come up with will be great." He smiled. "Wait – does everyone else know about this?"

"Bonnie, Katherine, Stefan, my mom, Brent, Allan and Ric know." Caroline admitted and his eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked confused.

"Ric knows because he's Damon's best friend. Brent knows because he's Katherine's boyfriend and is always around me. And…" She sighed. "Allan knows because… well…" She swallowed.

"He's seriously into you." Matt commented.

"Yeah… I know." She admitted ashamed.

"What's that face for?" He asked her concerned and she sighed.

"Damon and I broke up for two weeks from the 27th of December." Caroline stated and he nodded because he'd gathered that from something he heard Bonnie say.

"And?" He pushed.

"And I was heart-broken and depressed and hormonal and Allan was at my house doing a project." Caroline mumbled ashamed.

"Did something happen?" Matt queried her softly.

"I slept with him." Caroline admitted and his eyes widened.

"Does Damon know that?" Matt asked shocked and she gulped.

"Damon and my mom walked in on us." Caroline revealed and Matt nearly fell over in shock.

"Are you _serious_?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't imagine how Allan had survived Damon seeing that!

"Yeah." Caroline confirmed sadly. "If I could take anything back it would be that."

"Did Damon go nuts?" He hesitated.

"He wasn't mad because we weren't together but he was really hurt, so things were awkward as hell between us for a while." She murmured embarrassed.

"Allan totally took advantage of you." Matt remarked angrily.

"Maybe a little but I don't think that was his intention. He'd already told me that he liked me and wanted to be with me and I told him I couldn't because I wanted to be with Damon and I'm pregnant. I'm just as much to blame, so it's not all his fault." She countered.

"But people do things that they wouldn't normally do in emotional situations." Matt disagreed. "He was seriously out of line."

"I'm just trying to forget about it." She sighed. "But, Matt…" She started as tears welled in her eyes. "You haven't seen how amazing Damon's been. Every step of the way. He spoils me rotten and takes care of me and does anything for me and I just feel so much guilt _all _the time. He was in Australia when I found out I'm pregnant and he went straight to the airport and got the first flight home so that he could be there for the doctor's appointment." She sniffed and Matt looked shocked at that. "He was in South America when I got weird test results back and they scheduled me for another scan and he dropped everything to come back and go with me. The other night, I woke up at 2.30am and I was really craving grapefruit juice, so he went out to find me grapefruit juice in the middle of the night… but I did that to him." Caroline sobbed. "And he didn't do _anything _with anyone else while we were broken up." She added and he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Things happen, Care. Everyone makes mistakes. Damon's made like a million mistakes. You can't go back and change it but you can learn from it and make sure it doesn't happen again." He soothed and she sobbed a little then wiped her eyes.

* * *

><p>Damon wandered into the house about ten minutes later and he noticed Caroline's red puffy eyes immediately. He set down the brown paper bag on the hall table then went over to her and crouched down in front of her, surprising Matt.<p>

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Damon questioned her concerned taking her hand and she nodded and tried to smile.

"Hormones." She lied and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I don't believe you." He replied.

"No, really, Matt was really supportive and I'm just an emotional time bomb." She placated and he cracked a chuckle at that. Matt didn't say anything as she'd really had a big cry over how horrible she thought she was and how Damon was being so perfect – Matt kind of wanted to see _Damon _behaving perfectly but he didn't comment and was just there for her.

"Well, you know what might make you feel better?" Damon tested.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"They had these like foot-long cups, so I got one red one and one blue one and you can freeze the rest and have some later if you want." He answered. "It'll freeze solid but the blender will get it back to slush." He added and her eyes watered again at him being so great.

"Thanks." She said then sniffed.

"What's really going on, Blondie?" He pushed tenderly.

"Nothing. Just all emotional today. That's all." She lied.

"You know, I'm not above compelling it out of you." He smirked knowing that would piss her off and she playfully smacked his arm.

"Try it and I'll kick your ass." She muttered and he laughed a little. Matt was shocked at her saying that and that Damon _laughed _but he still just watched with curiosity because Damon was being weird again.

"Guess I'll just have to resort to trying to make you laugh then." He smirked.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked.

"Blonde jokes." He replied like it was obvious and Matt couldn't help a chuckle at that – Damon wasn't normal.

"Blonde jokes." She repeated deadpan and he smirked – she clearly wasn't pleased by this idea but she'd stopped crying though, didn't she?

"How do you get a one-armed blonde out of a tree?" He asked her amused.

"I don't know." Caroline said unsmiling.

"Wave at her." Damon quipped and Matt sniggered at that while Caroline scowled at Damon.

"That's not funny." Caroline said annoyed.

"Yeah, it is." Matt chuckled as did Damon.

"Alright… hmm… why shouldn't blondes be given coffee breaks at work?" Damon teased.

"I don't know." Caroline countered irritated.

"Because it takes too long to retrain them." Damon smirked and Matt snickered while Caroline shot Damon a look.

"Not funny." She declared.

"Oh, it's at least a little bit funny." Damon jibed. "Hmm… what do you call a blonde with 90% of her intelligence gone?"

"I don't know." Caroline deadpanned again.

"Divorced." Damon smirked and Matt chuckled while Caroline's lip twitched as she tried really hard not to giggle.

"Not funny." Caroline stated.

"Ah, but I'm getting closer, so it's time to up the ante." Damon teased. "Hmm…" Then chuckled. "I'm going to get slapped for this one." He remarked and Matt chuckled knowing it would no doubt be highly inappropriate. "What do you call a blonde with two brain cells?" He asked amused.

"I don't know." Caroline said deadpan.

"Pregnant." Damon smirked and Caroline slapped his arm while Matt laughed loudly in disbelief that Damon had said that.

"Definitely not funny." Caroline said though her lip twitched – it kind of was funny.

"Hmm…" Damon chuckled. "When do blondes get bruised bellybuttons?" Damon teased.

"I don't know." Caroline repeated.

"When they have blonde boyfriends." Damon smirked and Caroline's eyebrows furrowed while Matt laughed.

"I don't get it." Caroline stated and both Damon and Matt laughed at that.

"Aww, darling." Damon teased fondly. "Think about it." He encouraged amused with a cheeky smile waiting for the shoe to drop. She finally got it then rolled her eyes.

"That's… just… stupid." She muttered and the boys chuckled.

"Okay." Damon said amused. "What do you call a blonde with pigtails?" He smirked.

"I don't know." Caroline said.

"A blowjob with handlebars." Damon chuckled and Matt laughed loudly while Caroline smacked Damon's arm.

"That's disgusting, Damon." Caroline said and he and Matt laughed – he thought that Damon was surprisingly funny.

"What's the difference between a blonde and a pair of sunglasses?" Damon asked amused.

"No idea." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"The sunglasses sit higher on your face." Damon smirked and Caroline finally laughed as did Matt. "Mission accomplished." He winked at her and she giggled.

"You're an ass." She quipped and he smirked.

"Maybe, but I got you to laugh. That's all that matters." He countered and she smiled at him for that while Matt looked surprised at Damon saying something so _cute_. "Want your slush?" He queried and she smiled and nodded. Damon stood up again then wandered into the hall and grabbed the bag. "Half red and half blue or do you want it mixed or what?"

"Mixed, please." Caroline grinned and Damon nodded.

"Do you want slush as well?" He asked Matt sceptically.

"No, thanks." Matt replied.

"You want something else? Like a beer?" Damon examined.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." Matt agreed and Damon nodded then walked down towards the kitchen with the bag and Matt gave Caroline a kind of wide-eyed look and she gave him a solemn look in return as if she was saying 'see what I mean?'.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Damon was in the kitchen making the food preparations and Matt and Caroline were watching a movie in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Damon went to the door with an annoyed expression gracing his face. He opened the door and crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"We talked about that." Damon said to her annoyed.

"About what?" Bonnie tested confused.

"What's with the knocking crap? I'm not a fucking door guy." Damon responded aggravated and Bonnie, Caroline and Matt chuckled.

"Fine." Bonnie accepted with amusement then pushed him back a few inches and closed the door, confusing Damon. Then seconds later the door opened and Bonnie waltzed in and closed the door behind her. "Ah, Damon. How pleasant it is to see your snarky face." She smirked and he chuckled while Matt and Caroline laughed at her doing that.

"Whatever, Witchy." Damon smirked. "Just stop with the knocking. It grates my ears." He warned.

"It's polite." Bonnie defended.

"Since when have you ever been polite?" Damon refuted diverted and she shot him a look.

"Why would I be polite to a psychopath?" Bonnie questioned him irritated and Damon smirked while Caroline shot her a scowl for that and Matt looked surprised at Bonnie saying something like that straight to his face.

"Exactly. So stop with the knocking." Damon pushed amused and they all laughed loudly.

"Fine." Bonnie giggled.

"Where's the bunny hunter?" Damon queried curiously and they chuckled, especially considering Stefan didn't have that diet anymore.

"How would I know?" Bonnie countered entertained.

"Because you smell like sex and Stefan, so you must have seen him recently." Damon deduced mockingly and Matt and Caroline laughed while Bonnie blushed crimson and scowled at him.

"How the hell can you smell that? I had a shower!" Bonnie exclaimed and Damon and Caroline snickered.

"Human skin smells different after arousal. It's got nothing to do with how much you wash." Damon explained mischievously, enjoying her embarrassment, and Bonnie glared at him.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate vampires?" Bonnie muttered and they snickered.

"Should probably stop banging one then." Damon teased and she shot him a hateful look.

"You're an ass." She snapped.

"That's what you get for calling me a psychopath." Damon smirked.

"You _are _a psychopath!" She countered annoyed.

"And you _do _smell like sex." He bantered. "Where are the lies?" He probed amused and she smacked him on the arm making him chuckle. "Violence is not the answer, Judgy." He teased and they laughed at the fact _Damon_ said that.

"How can _you _of all people say that?" Bonnie argued amused and he shrugged.

"Oh, I think you misunderstood what I meant." Damon smirked. "I meant in _this _situation not in general."

"Why not?" Bonnie chuckled at him practically admitting his penchant for violence.

"Because you have the physical strength of a toddler. What is a slap on the arm going to do to modify my behaviour?" He jibed and she rolled her eyes. Matt was really amused by their interaction as the banter was obviously a regular thing between them.

"I'm going to need booze to deal with you." She declared and they sniggered.

"The usual?" He quipped.

"No, I need something stronger today." She muttered and he sniggered.

"Bleach?" He suggested cheekily and she shot him a look while Matt and Caroline shook with laughter at his quick reply.

"I was thinking more along the lines of bourbon." She stated dryly.

"Fine, go have a seat Princess Judgy." He teased and she rolled her eyes and wandered into the living room and slumped down on the recliner while Damon went back to the kitchen.

"How do you plan on putting up with him _forever_?" Bonnie asked sardonically and they snickered. Just then there was another knock on the door and Damon scowled as he went to the door and opened it only to find the Sheriff there.

"For God's sake, Grandma. How many times are we going to go over this? Do I look like a fucking door guy?" Damon asked annoyed and Liz laughed as did the other three. Matt was shocked at him saying that to the _Sheriff_.

"I'll stop knocking when you stop calling me that." Liz smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just get in." Damon murmured exasperated and she snickered and walked inside as he closed the door then went back to the kitchen.

"Hey." Liz smiled at the three of them. Matt instantly put his beer on the table and looked like he'd been caught which made Liz chuckle. "I'm not going to arrest you for a beer, Matt." She teased and he blushed.

"She's not that much of a buzz-kill, dude." Damon quipped as he re-entered the room with a glass of wine and a glass of bourbon, handing them to Liz and Bonnie while they snickered at his comment. Bonnie didn't give a crap about drinking in front of the Sheriff.

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" Liz asked Caroline.

"A little tired but otherwise, I'm fine." Caroline answered.

"You look a little pale." Liz commented.

"I've been having trouble sleeping for the last week or so." Caroline disclosed.

"Why?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"I'm having pregnancy nightmares. I read about them online. So, I'm barely sleeping." Caroline sighed and Liz and Bonnie looked worried.

"Is there anything that you can do about them?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon's been helping with that but it's hard to get back to sleep afterwards if I wake up." Caroline admitted.

"How can Damon help with nightmares?" Liz asked confused.

"Vampires can enter a human's dreams and control them. So if he sees or hears me having a nightmare, he goes into my dream and changes it so that it's a calm and happy dream instead. That's the only way I've gotten any sleep this week." Caroline sighed and they all looked surprised that he was doing that.

"I didn't know that vampires could do that." Bonnie remarked to Damon in surprise and he shrugged.

"Not all vampires can do it." Damon divulged.

"What are you having nightmares about?" Liz asked concerned.

"I don't know. I don't remember them when I wake up." Caroline exhaled.

"It's usually a nightmare about the twins' delivery." Damon answered and they all looked at him curiously.

"You can see her dreams?" Liz tested.

"If I enter it to change it then I see what's going on, yeah." Damon agreed.

"What do you change them to?" Matt queried inquisitively.

"Stuff away from the pregnancy completely." Damon shrugged. "Things like vacations or getting a puppy or something." He smirked and they chuckled.

"Maybe you should just stay home then, Caroline." Liz advised with a serious tone. "With your high blood pressure, the fact that you're pregnant with twins and now stress about nightmares… It would maybe be better if you didn't go back to school."

"That's what I said." Damon agreed and Caroline sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Caroline conceded.

"Just take the GED, Care. You can always compel your acceptance into college eventually when you go." Bonnie chimed in. "Having to do all of that homework won't be good for you either."

"So, what the hell would I do all day? Damon will be gone and you'll all be at school, my mom will be at work." Caroline remarked.

"Stefan's dropping out, so he can keep you entertained when I'm gone." Damon commented surprising them.

"Really?" Matt asked surprised and Damon nodded.

"He's bored of the school thing and he said that Bonnie's only in one of his classes, so he'll have nobody to talk to when Caroline leaves." He shrugged.

"What about Kat?" Caroline tested.

"Katherine has Brent." Damon pointed out.

"But won't Brent just be with Allan?" Bonnie asked and Liz scowled at nothing in particular, Caroline winced and Matt saw the tension fill the room. However – he _was _surprised that Damon didn't look remotely affected.

"Allan's not in all of Brent's classes, according to Katherine." Damon shrugged.

"I can't believe he showed up at the Prom last night." Bonnie stated.

"He didn't go anyway?" Liz asked confused.

"No, he told Care that he wouldn't go if he couldn't go with _her_." Bonnie gossiped and Caroline's eyes widened – Stefan had clearly tattled and she hadn't told Damon about that conversation yet. Damon looked confused.

"When did he say that?" Damon asked.

"That conversation when he told her he loves her." Bonnie blabbed like it was obvious and Liz's jaw dropped while Caroline scowled at Bonnie and Damon crossed his arms over his chest in half fury and half disbelief.

"He told you that he _loves _you?" Damon probed Caroline irritated and Bonnie winced.

"You didn't… uh… know that?" Bonnie recoiled and Damon shot her a look.

"No." He replied curtly.

"I just didn't have a chance to tell you yet." Caroline placated not wanting to get into a fight and Damon looked at her sceptically.

"We've been alone here all day." Damon pointed out to her as Matt hadn't turned up until 4pm.

"Are you seriously still talking to that guy?" Liz asked Caroline incredulously and Caroline ran a hand down her face in frustration, feeling kind of ganged up on. "Why did he show up at the prom?" Liz pushed maddened.

"He showed up for a dance with her." Damon revealed then rolled his eyes at yet _another _Allan problem and walked away from them back to the kitchen and Caroline glared at Bonnie.

"What the hell?" Caroline mouthed to Bonnie who shot her an apologetic look.

"Did you?" Liz pushed.

"Did I what?" Caroline tested in a small voice – getting upset that _everyone _was mad at her.

"Dance with Allan." Liz responded like it was obvious.

"Just once." Caroline admitted biting her lip and Liz shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Caroline." Liz declared seriously then stood up and walked straight out of the house and left while tears welled in Caroline's eyes and she sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered to her sincerely, full of guilt.

"Want us to go?" Matt offered sympathetically.

"No." Caroline refuted. "Just… give me one sec." Caroline requested then stood up and hurried down to the kitchen where she didn't see Damon anywhere. She bit her lip then continued down to the bedroom and he wasn't there either, so she popped her head into the bathroom and saw him sitting on the couch there with an expectant look on his face. She figured that he was there as it was the farthest away from where Bonnie and Matt were…

* * *

><p>AN: Damon and Caroline's overdue _real _argument about Allan is up next - as well as the resolution of the Allan saga :)

Please let me know what you think :)


	45. The Fight

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. I wasn't well again - I'll try to do my best to have another out today at some point.

As for this chapter - The first part does not paint Caroline in the best light, **but**, towards the end of the chapter, previous chapters will make more sense as to Caroline's actions. She _is _a really wonderful person, but that won't be showcased at first. So bear with me :)

And after next chapter, the Allan story line will be resolved and won't be an issue for them anymore. It's just, I wanted it to be realistic. In the real world, people don't get over stuff like that in one chapter. It had to have a natural progression and resolution.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 45

* * *

><p>"You gave me crap for not telling you about the Katherine conversation. I only didn't tell you because Katherine told you all of that first so I didn't see the point in repeating it. But <em>everyone <em>knows about _this_?" Damon started off, annoyance gracing his tone.

"No, not _everyone_." Caroline disagreed. "Stefan heard it so he clearly told Bonnie."

"Why can't you let this guy go?" Damon asked her and she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Just admit it, Caroline. You love me but you have feelings for him too."

"I won't admit something that isn't true." Caroline countered.

"Then why? If you don't have feelings for him then what is this about? I've tried so hard to be patient and understanding about this Allan thing but I _can't _anymore because now it's just gone too far." He stated and her eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" She asked worriedly.

"It means that you clearly spent _way _more time with him than I thought you did. When you went to the dance with him he had a 'crush', for lack of a better term, on you, but now he's _in love_ with you?" Damon asked in disbelief. "I only have so much will power." He warned her.

"Meaning?" She tested flustered.

"Meaning that it feels like you're screwing me around." He snapped and she looked stunned. "So, the way I see it, you have two choices." He started. "You either end things with me permanently or you cut _all _things Allan out of your life. Because if you stay with me and this crap continues, I _will _end up killing him." Damon warned her and she gasped.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"What is so shocking, Caroline? I'm a _vampire_. I'm jealous and I'm possessive and I've been reigning it in and I haven't snapped. But there's only so much 'understanding boyfriend' I can do before it's too much." He glared. "You went to a dance with him as his date while in a relationship with _me_, then you flirt with him in front of me, kiss him back when he kisses you, you went to a nightclub and ended up alone with him to the point that when you weren't well, you didn't call _me_, you got _him_ to take you to the clinic. If you'd called me, I could have been there in seconds, but you didn't. Then the minute I'm gone, you have sex with him while pregnant with _my _kids and I had to fucking see it _and _smell it. We get back together and you're still obviously spending time with him. He tells you that he loves you and you hide it from me then dance with him right in front of me. What the hell am I supposed to think, Caroline?" He exclaimed and she sobbed – she hadn't added all of those things up like that. Adding them up showed her why he felt like she was screwing him around and she felt so _awful_. "You say that you only love me but it doesn't look that way. I've done the sharing thing before and I refuse to do that with you." He declared and her stomach clenched at the fact he just compared her to Katherine in the 1800s who'd screwed him around too. "So, you just have nothing to say?" He asked defeated.

"I don't know what to say that will make you believe that I don't have feelings for him." She sniffled.

"Saying _anything _right about now would be better than just saying nothing." He glared.

"I know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't know you exist. So, if he talks to me… I just _can't _be mean to him." She sniffed and he shot her a disbelieving look.

"You're seriously turning this back on me?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"You _were _mean to me." She said.

"I thought you _hated _me." Damon retorted angrily. "I thought you fucking despised me so why would I be nice to someone who hates me?" He asked her. "You never made _any _indication that you felt _anything _other than hatred for me. So don't give me that crap." He said. "I haven't even _looked _at anyone else since Klaus bit you, so you can't use that as your excuse."

"I _don't _have feelings for Allan." Caroline professed.

"I don't know if I believe you." Damon admitted.

"Then compel me." Caroline stated bluntly and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Just this once, compel me. Then you'll find out for sure." She elaborated.

"I am _not _going to compel you." Damon glared at her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, aside from your control when you turn, I will never compel you ever again, regardless what the circumstances are. It's never going to happen. I don't want to have to fucking compel you to get a straight answer out of you. Just tell me the truth." He pushed.

"I'm afraid!" She exclaimed and he took a kind of deep breath as he stared at her.

"Of _me_?" He questioned her gobsmacked and wide-eyed because the thought of her being afraid of him made him ache.

"No!" She squealed liked he was stupid. "I'm afraid of the fact that I'm eighteen years old and I'm pregnant with _twins_! I'm afraid of the fact you could up and leave me again at any second! I'm afraid because I'm human and vulnerable. I'm afraid that all of this will have been for nothing if I go into early labour and the twins _die_. I'm afraid every time you leave to do the turnings that you'll never come back. I'm afraid of getting huge with this pregnancy. I'm afraid that I'll die in childbirth. I'm afraid of _everything_. I'm just afraid _all the time_." She sobbed and Damon felt really bad. "So, to be honest, the Allan situation doesn't cross my mind because I don't have _time _to think about him when I'm worrying about everything else. I hadn't put all of that together because I don't _ever _think about him unless I see him or someone brings him up. I feel guilt over him whenever someone does bring him up. So much guilt that I cry every time because I can't bear that I did that. I didn't tell you about what he said because I fucking forgot about it, okay?" She exclaimed. "That's how little he matters to me. I actually forgot." She confessed. "I care about him in a friendly sort of way, but honestly? If nobody ever talked about him, I doubt that I'd ever think about him ever again. So, there you have it. The full truth. The truth that I am such a bitch that someone told me that he loves me and I _forgot _about it." She concluded and Damon thought about that.

"You're not a _bitch_, Caroline." He said calming down.

"Yeah, I am. Because there's one more thing." She began.

"What?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I asked Stefan to compel away Allan's feelings for me just so I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore." She disclosed bluntly and Damon exhaled.

"Did he?" Damon queried.

"Obviously not or Allan wouldn't have shown up last night." Caroline answered.

"Why didn't you ask me to do it?" He examined.

"Because Stefan heard what Allan said and happened to be there when I thought of it. Then by the time I saw you again, I'd forgotten all about the Allan thing." She responded.

"I believe everything you're saying." He admitted. "I do." He repeated. "But the Allan crap has to stop, Caroline." He warned and she sighed.

"I'm not _trying _to be friends with him anymore, Damon. I've been avoiding him since you came back because I don't _want _to be around him." She reassured and he ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"So, you're basically saying that you're not going to stop with the Allan thing because you refuse to tell him to fuck off if _he _talks to _you_." Damon surmised and she frowned.

"Now you want me to ignore him?" She asked confused thinking back to when Damon told her that she should still talk to him in school and he stared at her in disbelief.

"You slept with him under the same bedspread that was on your bed when I was human." He glared at her and her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped. She didn't know that and her heart wrenched at the fact he'd noticed that and she hadn't. "Our children were conceived under that." He reminded her. "So, _yes_, I want you to ignore him. I want you to tell him to fuck off because at this point, I think I've taken enough Allan crap from you." He said angrily. "And honestly, it really pisses me off that you don't seem to mind fighting with _me _about _Allan_ but you just can't _bear _to be 'mean' to _him_." He scowled and she winced.

"That's not the way it is." She refuted. "I don't want to fight with you about anything, let alone him." She placated. Damon looked at her curiously then as an idea formed in his head.

"Are you punishing me?" He asked her sadly and she looked stunned. "Is that what this is about?" He enquired. "You're getting me back for all of the stuff I did without my humanity turned on?" He tested desolately. Caroline was so shocked that he would think that. She was so thrown off by him suggesting that, that she hadn't been able to reply because she was just gaping at him. "Well, if that's what it's about, congratulations, you really hurt me." He admitted and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." She sobbed.

"You might not be trying to do it but you _are_ doing it." He countered and she only cried harder. "I've been trying _so _hard for you _all the time _and you're not trying back. You said to me the day after Christmas Day that we're both in this relationship and it's a two way street but you aren't making the effort to be in it with me." He sighed sadly as he stood up and she gulped. "So, if you _actually _want to be together, it's your turn to chase _me _for a while." He declared and her eyes widened as he disappeared in a blink.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Matt had been in the living room – but, Damon hadn't reckoned with the fact that the acoustics in the bathroom allowed them to hear <em>everything<em> that was said. Bonnie and Matt were truly _shocked _to hear the whole Allan and Caroline saga spill from Damon's mouth when he went over all of the details. Bonnie felt really badly about saying what she'd said in front of Damon – she hadn't realised how much crap Caroline was putting him through. Matt understood why Caroline felt so guilty because he thought that was crappy of her to do. That, and they'd never heard Damon speak in that way before – it was _so _obvious that Damon just adored her.

Bonnie wasn't surprised to hear him threaten Allan a little because he _was _Damon after all and after hearing everything, she was honestly kind of shocked that he hadn't snapped and done it sooner. Bonnie and Matt were appalled at the bedspread thing. That was really terrible. Matt heard the 'smell' part and it clicked with what he'd said to Bonnie earlier about Stefan and Matt realised that it must have been truly horrifying for Damon to have smelled that from her. They were both kind of surprised at how _awful _they felt for Damon when he told her that she really hurt him. They were both honestly kind of proud of him for telling her to chase him for a while instead of him always being the one to make the effort with _her_, considering Damon hadn't done a thing wrong the whole time they were together but she'd done _plenty_.

The front door opened and closed suddenly and all they saw was the tiniest flash of black, so they gathered that Damon left. Moments later, Caroline appeared and she hurried to the door and opened it, looked around outside then sniffed a little and walked back in, closing the door behind her. Matt and Bonnie saw her upset expression as she wiped her eyes.

"You didn't hear that, right?" She queried with a sob.

"Actually… the acoustics in the bathroom made it louder." Bonnie revealed and Caroline wiped her eyes again.

"Great." Caroline muttered with a hiccup.

"Are you trying to get Damon to leave you?" Bonnie asked her confused and Caroline looked horrified.

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed shocked.

"I'm not a fan of his, but it sounded like you're totally breaking his heart, Care." Matt said and Caroline winced then sobbed again.

"I'm not trying to, I swear." She cried. "I never want to do anything to hurt him." She added upset.

"Then pretend that Allan doesn't exist, Caroline." Bonnie replied like it was obvious. "We heard _everything_, Care. You practically had an affair with Allan." She said shocking Caroline.

"What? No, I didn't!" She disagreed traumatized by the thought.

"Yeah, you kind of did, considering it's been going on since mid-December and Damon's clearly been bothered by this for like two months and you aren't doing anything to make it better." Matt responded.

"What am I supposed to do? Allan's so nice to me." Caroline sobbed.

"It doesn't matter how nice he is, Care, you say that you want _Damon_." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. "What you're supposed to do in this situation is what Damon wants." She started – Caroline wanted to point out to Bonnie that the witch was a hypocrite considering how much time she'd spent trying to get Caroline to break up with him. "So, you need to tell Allan to fuck off." She remarked seriously. "Or you're going to lose the one you want." She added and Caroline looked at her curiously.

"_You _were the one pushing Allan." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. "That was before I knew that Damon was being so amazing to you and that you were totally screwing him around all the time." She explained and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"I'm not screwing him around." Caroline countered stunned that the witch thought that.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Matt opposed shocking Caroline that _Matt _would take _Damon's _side.

"You're lucky that Stefan wasn't here to hear all of that. He'd be _beyond _furious at you." Bonnie pointed out.

"You're not going to tell him?" Matt asked surprised.

"No. Nothing good would come out of telling him that." Bonnie shook her head. "I love you, Caroline, I really do, but Damon is the father of your twins, you say that you love him more than anything – but you're being a total idiot." She said. "Forget Allan." She warned. "I think this is your last chance with Damon before he gives up on you." She cautioned and Caroline bit her lip.

"I don't have feelings for Allan." Caroline glared at her.

"No, but you like that he has feelings for _you_." Bonnie retorted and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What?" Caroline asked shocked. "Are you joking? Him having feelings for me has caused nothing but problems!" She said like Bonnie was stupid.

"Problems that you escalated because you didn't keep your distance from him." Bonnie pointed out.

"Are you fucking _kidding_?" Caroline exclaimed infuriated. "Katherine is dating Brent, you and Stefan are glued to each other, so any time we were all together I was _always _forced to be paired up with Allan by substitution because you didn't want Damon around." She retorted and Bonnie winced. "What are you saying? That I should just sit at home and not talk to anyone until you and Katherine have time to talk to me?" She asked annoyed and Bonnie bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. That _is _true." Bonnie agreed. "But you didn't have to sleep with Allan."

"I know that. And I feel _awful _about that. I'm going to have to live with that forever but I'm not the _only _person to blame in this. Allan pursued me even after I told him I wasn't interested." Caroline stated.

"But _you _are the one in a relationship, Care." Matt pointed out and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Bonnie settled. "_You _are the one that has someone to answer to, not him. You told Katherine and me that you promised Damon that you wouldn't be friends with Allan anymore so that you could get back together after Damon caught you in bed together. I just don't get why you can't tell Allan to leave you alone." She said. "You're willing to hurt Damon but not Allan? It makes no sense." She commented confused.

"I'm _not _willing to hurt Damon." Caroline replied in disbelief.

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Allan has cancer!" Caroline yelled back and Bonnie and Matt's jaws dropped.

"What?" Matt asked shocked.

"Allan has leukaemia." Caroline divulged. "His doctor figures that if he's lucky, he'll get 8-10 years. I _can't _tell a terminally ill person to _fuck off_." She snapped.

"Why didn't you just _tell_ Damon that?" Bonnie asked her startled – because that kind of made a lot of sense as Bonnie knew from experience that Caroline didn't normally have a problem turning someone down.

"If I tell Damon that Allan has cancer, the first thing he's going to think is that I want to turn Allan – which I don't, by the way. It's not that I'm okay with hurting Damon, because I'm not, it's that… Allan is a _really _nice person and he's _dying_. I just _can't _add to that by hurting him more than I already have. I can't be _that _cruel." Caroline said miserably willing them to understand.

"I get it." Matt commented with a sigh.

"So do I." Bonnie agreed sadly. "I'll go tell Damon."

"What? You can't tell Damon that! I'm not risking Damon leaving me just because Allan's sick." Caroline said wide-eyed. "He'll think that I told you to tell him so that Allan can turn."

"No, he won't." Bonnie disagreed. "Just… stay here. I'll be back." She said then stood up and shuffled out of the house…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	46. The Ranks

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is the resolution of all things Allan. I hope that it surprises you :)

Oh and in case you have an affinity for the things in life that give you the chills, **pyrolover3**, you were my 666th reviewer lol

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>Bonnie dropped by the Grill and Damon wasn't there then she headed to the boarding house and found him sitting by himself in the living room staring into the fireplace.<p>

"Stefan's not here." Damon commented without looking at her.

"I know." Bonnie replied and he finally turned to look at her.

"You came to see _me_?" He asked sceptically and she nodded then wandered over to him and took a seat next to him. "You come to give me crap for being mean to Caroline?"

"You weren't mean to Caroline." Bonnie disagreed and he looked at her suspiciously.

"She told you what we argued about?" He tested.

"No, your genius plan to go into the bathroom failed because the acoustics made everything much louder." Bonnie retorted and he scowled at the fireplace – he seriously _hated _people knowing his business.

"Great." He muttered.

"You and I have our ups and downs but we're still friends, Damon." She said and he looked at her curiously – he didn't exactly agree with that statement considering he really was _not _a fan of hers but chose not to comment.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked.

"That I stuck up for you and yelled at Caroline." She said and his lip twitched in amusement at that.

"I thought you were all pro-Allan?" He jibed and she snickered.

"I was." She agreed. "Until I realised that, as much as you're a total _ass _all the time, you're actually incredibly good to my best friend and I couldn't imagine anyone better for her." She admitted and he gave her a small smile for that.

"She's being an idiot." He sighed.

"Yes, she is." Bonnie agreed surprising him that she would take his side. "But while I was yelling at her, another bit of information came to light that you don't know about." She started and he deadpanned.

"If this is more Allan crap, I really do _not _want to know." He retorted and she sighed.

"It is about Allan." She said and he shot her a look. "But before you get pissed, it explains a lot as to Caroline's behaviour."

"What?" He asked her and Bonnie saw that he was a tiny bit braced for really bad news.

"The reason that Caroline can't tell him to fuck off or be mean to him is because Allan is dying of cancer, so when he talks to her, she feels really bad and can't just be cruel and dismiss him." Bonnie revealed and Damon's eyes widened.

"Why the hell didn't she just _say _that instead of all of the crap?" He asked annoyed because he knew that Caroline was too nice to tell the guy to fuck off knowing that he was ill like that.

"Because she was worried that if she told you, that you'd take it as her informing you because she wants Allan to turn when that isn't the case." Bonnie said and he thought about that.

"She doesn't want to turn him?" He probed cocking an eyebrow.

"No." Bonnie replied. "And I sensed from her that she was telling the truth. She really doesn't want to turn him."

"But if she actually cares about him as a friend like she always says, why _wouldn't _she want to turn him to spare him that death?" Damon questioned surprising her.

"I did ask that." Bonnie agreed.

"And?" He pushed.

"She said that she would rather that Allan died of cancer than risk losing you by turning him." Bonnie repeated and Damon felt really bad.

"Just when I think that I finally have the right to be mad at her for all of this Allan crap, she has to go and say something like that." Damon muttered taking a swig of his drink and Bonnie giggled.

"You can still be mad at her, Damon." Bonnie countered. "She deserves it, in my opinion."

"Really?" He asked a little shocked. "Why?"

"Because, yes, you're a pain in the ass and half the time I want to slap you, but you're actually surprisingly a very good boyfriend and you haven't done _anything _wrong with Caroline since you got together and she's done _tons_. Let her sweat it out a little." Bonnie smirked and he chuckled at her advice.

"I have done one thing. Though, nobody knows about it." Damon admitted surprising her.

"What did you do?" She asked curiously but not judgementally.

"I can't be bothered telling the whole story so just…" He held out his hand to her. "Read it." He instructed and she was surprised that he would allow that. Bonnie took his hand and she saw the whole conversation with Katherine and the kiss and the compulsion then she let go of his hand and he was watching her curiously for her reaction. She'd been able to read his thoughts about it all and she'd felt how _heartbroken _he was at the about Caroline and that made her heart wrench uncomfortably because she also felt just how much he completely loved and adored the blonde.

"Don't tell Caroline about that." Bonnie advised surprising him.

"You're not going to tell her?" He queried.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because _I _understand why you needed to do that. She won't. I don't see that as cheating. You were getting closure from someone who _seriously _screwed you over for over a century. I get it." Bonnie replied shocking him that she understood that. "That doesn't count as something that you did because that wasn't done to hurt her. That was done to heal yourself." She said and he looked at her curiously.

"You're not pissed at that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and she chuckled.

"I know that you think I'm judgemental but I'm not. I just try to be fair." She said. "No, I'm not pissed at that." She added. "Finally getting closure from Katherine will have helped you."

"It did." He agreed. He took a deep breath then looked at Bonnie in contemplation. "Think I should turn the Allan guy?" He asked her and she was visibly surprised.

"Why would you do that?" She probed confused and he sighed.

"For her. Because if he dies of cancer, Caroline will feel guilty for the rest of eternity that she didn't turn him and I don't want to be the reason for that." He confessed and she smiled at him.

"I think I'm starting to understand you, Damon Salvatore." She smirked and he chuckled.

"And what does that mean?" He asked amused.

"It means that you act all monstrous to hide the fact that you're really just a big _sap _underneath it all." She teased and he laughed at the little witch being really blunt.

"Don't be ridiculous, Witchy." He argued amused and she giggled.

"It's true, isn't it? You're a totally mushy guy deep down, aren't you?" She mocked and he rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy." He said and she snickered.

"I'll make him a ring if you compel his feelings for her away." Bonnie negotiated and Damon looked at her curiously for that.

"So, you're suddenly pro Blondie and me?" He asked amused.

"Not _suddenly_." Bonnie contradicted. "But since you left to go to Brazil. Caroline blabbed about how _wonderful _you are and I can't help it now." She smirked and he laughed.

"Oh, God. What did she tell you?" He asked embarrassed.

"Things like the stones." Bonnie smiled and he chuckled and rolled his eyes in mortification. "And 'darling'." She added and he smirked.

"She likes that." He shrugged.

"I know." Bonnie smiled.

"Fine. Call him over here." He said with a sigh and Bonnie nodded then fished her phone out.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door of the boarding house about twenty minutes later and Bonnie went to the door and found both Allan and Brent there.<p>

"Come in." Bonnie invited and they both walked in sceptically and she closed the door behind them. She followed them in and the boys froze when they saw Damon standing in the living room leaning against the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in one hand.

"Bon, what's going on?" Brent inquired confused as to why Bonnie called Allan over to speak to _Damon_ of all people – Brent was _really _worried about his friend now. He'd tagged along because Allan hadn't wanted to go there alone.

"Do you really have cancer?" Damon enquired inquisitively without a greeting and Allan and Brent looked surprised.

"Caroline told you that?" Allan asked shocked.

"No, I did." Bonnie refuted. "I got it out of Caroline, it's not her fault." She added and Brent automatically assumed that she meant magically.

"Yeah, it's true. Why?" Allan asked him confused.

"How long have you got?" Damon questioned.

"Doctors say about ten years." Allan shrugged. "If I'm lucky." He mumbled and Damon nodded as he thought about that.

"Are you pissed at that?" Damon asked.

"Well, yeah." Allan sighed. "I don't want to die." He admitted with a gulp.

"Hmm." Damon hummed.

"Hmm, what?" Brent tested confused still as to what it was all about.

"Well, Allan, would you rather not die?" Damon examined and both boys looked confused.

"Well, sure, but treatment isn't working." Allan answered.

"I have another solution." Damon divulged.

"How?" Allan probed confused.

"You could become a vampire." Damon suggested and Brent's jaw dropped while Allan looked at him sceptically.

"Vampires aren't real." Allan wavered.

"Yeah, dude, they are." Brent said shocking Allan.

"What? How do you know?" Allan questioned Brent confused.

"Because _I'm _a vampire." Damon revealed and Allan looked at him hesitantly.

"Can we skip all the scepticism and can you just get your fangs out and prove it already?" Bonnie asked Damon annoyed and he chuckled at that.

"Fine." Damon agreed amused then his face changed and he flashed a toothy grin and Allan's jaw practically touched the floor then Damon's face turned back. "So, do you want to be a vampire or not?" He asked. "I'll turn you if you want." He offered.

"Why would you do that?" Brent asked him confused.

"Because Caroline cares about him and I love her." Damon said with a shrug and Allan gulped a little – he finally understood the comments about Damon being dangerous and he was trying his best not to crap his pants.

"What does it involve?" Allan asked in a small voice.

"Eternal life, super strength and speed, almost instant healing of almost all wounds, mind compulsion and a hell of a lot of fun." Damon smirked.

"So, you don't kill people?" Allan tested.

"Sometimes." Damon acknowledged. "But I don't have to. You don't have to either. You see, I'm a special vampire. I can compel other vampires. I can compel you so that you don't kill anyone. I can compel your control so that you don't have problems and you aren't a threat." He said. "Bonnie is a witch, and she'll put a spell on you so that you can go out in the sunlight and so that you don't feel a thing called bloodlust which is what makes vampires killers." He explained.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Allan queried fascinated.

"Since 1864." Damon replied shocking Allan and his eyes were wide.

"Vampires can have kids?" Allan asked sceptically.

"No, that's a long story. I already told Brent. He can fill you in about that later." Bonnie interjected.

"Are you serious?" Allan asked him a little wide-eyed at the thought of how cool it would be to be a _vampire_ and Damon nodded.

"Yes. Completely." Damon agreed.

"Do it, Doob." Brent encouraged seriously.

"But the band." Allan said to Brent quietly.

"Fuck the band. You being alive is more important." Brent countered like Allan was stupid and Damon internally was quite impressed with Brent for that response. Brent was clearly a good friend.

"Besides, you can still do the band thing. Just make yourself look really young at first then as the years go by, grow some facial hair, dye your hair dark and people will think you're aging. You can't do that for like thirty years but for another ten years or so, you could." Damon commented and Allan had to admit, he thought he was only getting ten years if he was lucky anyway.

"Then, yes. Please." Allan accepted and Damon gave him a nod.

"Now?" Damon examined.

"How does it work?" Allan asked.

"You have to die with vampire blood in your body then when you come back, you drink human blood to complete the transition." Bonnie explained.

"You have to _die_?" Allan gasped wide-eyed.

"I'll compel you to not be afraid if you want. I did that with Stefan when I turned him a few weeks ago and he said that it really helped." Damon shrugged.

"Stefan's a vampire too?" Allan asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"He's my brother. How do you think he'd still be alive after a century and a half?" Damon asked amused and Allan had to concede that he had a point.

"Oh. Right. Fair enough." Allan said. "Will my family be safe around me?" He asked.

"I'll compel your control as soon as you transition. It won't bother you so, yeah, they'll be fine." Damon pacified.

"Okay." Allan agreed. Damon grabbed a glass from his drinks stand and a knife he'd left there and they watched him slit his wrist over the glass and saw his blood pool at the bottom. They saw his wrist heal before their very eyes which kind of shocked them then he lifted the glass and took it over to Allan and handed it to him. Allan took a deep breath, drank down the contents of the glass then wiped his mouth with his hand and Damon looked into his eyes.

"You will feel no fear and no pain." Damon compelled then let it go and Allan looked at him curiously.

"I'm not afraid now." Allan admitted shocked and Damon sniggered.

"Kind of the point." Damon smirked and Bonnie and Brent chuckled. "Close your eyes." He instructed. Allan looked at him for a moment then closed his eyes and Damon snapped his neck in such a quick movement that Brent gasped in surprise – he was only _more _afraid of Damon after seeing _just _how quickly and easily he could kill someone. Damon looked at him in curiosity. "You totally want to turn too, don't you?" Damon asked amused and Brent gulped a little.

"We've been friends since we were babies, I can't really help it." Brent disclosed and Damon chuckled.

"I'll turn you too if you want." Damon offered, mildly entertained by the thought of Katherine's facial expression, and Brent looked surprised.

"Really? Why?" Brent questioned.

"I have a quota to fill." Damon shrugged. "I need to turn thousands of vampires. Adding two more here is two less I have to do away from here." He replied and Brent looked surprised.

"Uh… alright." He agreed and Damon snickered.

"You alright with that, Witchy?" Damon asked Bonnie amused.

"Don't you think you should tell Katherine that?" She countered and he just shrugged in response.

"She'll be turning back soon too, what's the deal?" Damon asked.

"Fair enough. Alright, I'll do the bloodlust spell on him too then. You have spare rings left that I gave you, don't you?" She queried.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Cool, I'll go get more tomorrow." Bonnie said.

"You don't have to. I still have like thirteen of them left." Damon admitted amused.

"I'll get more anyway. You'll be turning tons in China next week." She reminded him and he nodded. He took the glass from Bonnie then bit into his wrist and held it over the glass and let his blood pour into it. When the wound closed he handed the glass to Brent who drank it down with no hesitation.

"Uh… can you do it differently with me?" Brent requested shyly because he was hella nervous.

"I can drain you dry instead if you want. But a snapped neck is faster." Damon pointed out and Brent thought about that.

"I guess the neck would be better then." Brent agreed.

"You won't feel it. Don't worry, Brent." Bonnie comforted and he nodded. Damon stepped up to him and stared into his eyes.

"You will not feel fear or pain." Damon compelled then let it go. Brent immediately closed his eyes and Damon snapped his neck then he fell to the ground next to where Allan lay.

"You thoroughly enjoyed snapping Allan's neck, didn't you?" Bonnie smirked.

"You have _no _idea." Damon grumbled and she giggled.

"Why'd you really turn Brent?" Bonnie asked cocking an eyebrow amused and Damon grinned at her deviously.

"Because it will _seriously _annoy Katherine." Damon smirked and she laughed.

* * *

><p>When Allan woke up, Damon compelled his former compulsion to stick and compelled his feelings for Caroline away, so that he only saw her as a friend. He compelled Allan's control and made sure that Allan would only ever kill if he <em>wanted <em>to, not because he needed to. When Brent woke up, Damon compelled his control too. Bonnie had put the bloodlust spells on them while they were dead and they transitioned on blood bags.

It was dark by the time all of it was complete and Damon took them back to his and Caroline's house, so that he could hand over their rings. He was going to take them hunting that evening to teach them how to fresh feed and tell them a few things about being a vampire. Damon drove them and Bonnie over to his house then walked in the door with Bonnie. Bonnie had spelled the house so that Damon could invite vampires in too.

"Come in." He invited them and Brent and Allan walked inside. They wandered down the hall to the dining room and saw Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Katherine and Ric sitting around the table having dinner. All of their jaws dropped at the sight of _Allan _in Damon's house.

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned Damon nervously and he smirked at her.

"I think showing you would be more fun than telling you." Damon quipped and Bonnie giggled at him being an ass. "Boys?" He cocked his eyebrow at them and both Allan and Brent's faces changed to vampiric and everyone at the table's eyes bugged. Caroline felt like she might cry with the realisation that he'd done that for _her_.

"You _turned _them?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"Obviously, Stefan." Damon retorted amused then wandered away from the dining room to his bedroom and was back about a second later with the small pouch of rings then handed the pouch to Brent who was standing closest to him. "Look through them and see what fits you." He instructed and they nodded then Brent and Allan tried on rings until they each had one and Brent gave Damon the pouch with the other rings back and he went back to his room.

"You knew about this?" Stefan asked Bonnie sceptically and she shrugged.

"Yeah, I spelled both of their bloodlusts away." Bonnie agreed surprising them.

"And you're just _fine _with that?" Stefan tested hesitantly and she sniggered.

"If you and I work out, _I'll _be turning, so I can't really judge them for that." Bonnie said shocking everyone except Damon, and Stefan grinned at her widely.

"Really?" He asked so happily and she smiled and nodded.

"Why'd you choose to turn?" Ric queried the two of them curiously.

"I… uh… had cancer." Allan responded surprising the ones who didn't know. "Though, I didn't know that Decker was going to turn until I woke up."

"Anyway, let's go." Damon interjected nodding towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Caroline probed, confused as to why he was going somewhere with _Allan_.

"Hunting." Damon replied with a smirk.

"You're not going to kill people, right?" Ric asked for confirmation.

"You're a buzz-kill, Ric." Damon quipped and the others snickered at him being such an ass all the time. "But no, I'm going to do the quick training so that they're ready to be sire-free by the time I leave on Wednesday." He shrugged.

"Where are you going this time?" Ric inquired.

"Japan and China." Damon shrugged.

"Jealous." Ric grumbled.

"It's going to _suck_, Ric. Don't be jealous. It's not going to be any fun at _all_." Damon muttered and they chortled.

"Are we going to be able to go to school tomorrow?" Brent asked Damon inquisitively and he nodded.

"Mmhmm." He confirmed.

"Can we still get in to our houses?" Allan asked him.

"No, you'll have to get someone who lives there to invite you in. You can always compel them to invite you in. I'll show you that later." Damon countered and they both nodded. Matt was _beyond _shocked that Damon was so unaffected by Allan's presence in the house. "Anyway, let's go." He repeated and the two boys said bye to the others then started to walk away towards the front door and Damon looked at Katherine then smirked. "Aren't you so pleased?" He asked her deviously and she scowled at him which made him and Bonnie snicker then he followed the other two out of the house and everyone heard the front door open and close.

"Just when I think Damon can't get _any_ weirder." Matt commented and they laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I have to admit, this is weird even for me and I've known him a _long _time." Stefan agreed and they chuckled.

"What the hell happened?" Caroline asked Bonnie in disbelief at the scene they just witnessed.

"Turns out that Damon is far more understanding than any of us give him credit for." Bonnie shrugged surprising them.

"Why did he turn Brent?" Katherine asked confused.

"To annoy you." Bonnie said amused and the others chortled while Katherine rolled her eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make this one a little lighter after the drama that was the last chapter.

Next chapter: Continues from here and some future plans are made :)

Let me know what you thought :D


	47. Tickles

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Season finale was an epic fail. They killed Ric. I am just... I can't deal with that. I love that character so much and his bromance with Damon was my favourite part of the show. Totally devastated when he died. :'(

I'll try to get more chapters out quicker. Real life got in the way. I'm sorry about that.

This chapter continues from the last one.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>"Why did you agree to it?" Caroline asked Bonnie confused.<p>

"I told Damon that I'd agree if he promised to compel Allan's feelings for you away." Bonnie answered surprising them.

"And did he?" Stefan examined and she nodded.

"He only sees you as a friend now." Bonnie said to Caroline and she smiled.

"Is that why Damon was fine with Allan being in the house?" Matt tested confused as to why Damon was so fine with being around Allan.

"Probably." Stefan agreed.

"Probably also has to do with the fact that he got to snap Allan's neck." Bonnie smirked and they laughed.

"That makes more sense." Katherine giggled.

"Though, it's kind of funny, since Allan woke up, he's been talking to Damon like Damon is his hero." Bonnie chuckled in deep amusement and they laughed a little at that.

"That's funny." Ric remarked.

"Is he still mad at me?" Caroline asked Bonnie nervously.

"Yes." Bonnie confirmed and Caroline winced. "Not as mad as he was when he left earlier, but still mad." She said. "Which is only fair." Bonnie pointed out to her and Caroline nodded sadly.

"Why? What happened?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Bonnie placated Stefan and he sighed at being kept out of the loop as usual.

"Wait – what about the band?" Katherine asked. "Phil thinks that they're going to Louisiana at the end of the month during Spring Break to record the album."

"They're still doing the band thing. Damon advised them to make themselves look as young as possible at first." Bonnie replied and Katherine nodded in agreement.

"Metal bands rarely last more than a couple of years anyway." She commented.

"Are you going with them?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No." Katherine shook her head.

"Why not?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because I was thinking that we could go on vacation before the twins get here and Care has to be a mother." Katherine admitted.

"I do like the idea of that." Caroline agreed with a smile. "Where, though? I can't go too far because of my blood pressure." She said. "And, I so _don't _want to go somewhere where I'd have to wear a swimsuit and show off my humungous bump." She complained and they chuckled.

"Well, why don't we go to Florida to Orlando and rent a villa with a pool, that way you can still be somewhere warm and swim but it would only be us who would see you in a swimsuit." Bonnie suggested.

"And there's _tons _of shopping in Orlando." Katherine grinned.

"I'm sold." Caroline smiled.

"How do you want to get there though?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I had a feeling that it would be Florida, so I already looked at flights. We can get a direct flight from Richmond to Orlando International and it only takes two hours." Katherine said.

"I'll have to check with Dr Newbury before we book flights." Caroline commented.

"Are you coming with us or are you going to go meet up with Damon or…?" Stefan asked Ric who looked surprised.

"You really think that Damon would want my company?" Ric queried sceptically.

"Yes." Stefan, Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline replied in unison then everyone laughed while Ric looked surprised.

"He's constantly bored out of his mind when he's away." Caroline said.

"And it's not like he's going to go sightseeing by himself." Bonnie added amused and they snickered at the thought of that.

"That would be fun." Ric agreed with a smirk. "I've never been to Asia before." He smiled.

"Wait – so it's just going to be me and three girls?" Stefan complained. "Are you coming to Florida?" He asked Matt who looked surprised.

"I'm invited?" He asked curiously and they sniggered.

"We're friends, Matt, you don't need an _invite_. Just decide if you want to come or not." Caroline shrugged and Matt smiled.

"Yeah, that would be fun." He accepted.

"You know, Damon's not going to like you going to Florida without him." Stefan smirked at Caroline and she shrugged.

"It won't bother him as long as you're there." Caroline disagreed. "He'd have a problem if it was just like me and Katherine going because there wouldn't be a vampire there to protect us." She said. "Besides, he'll be busy getting wasted with Ric in China so he won't have much time to worry." She teased and they laughed.

"You know, if you want to go with him on Wednesday instead, I'll compel the school to give you time off." Stefan smirked at Ric and the others chuckled.

"Man, it must be so easy being a vampire." Matt remarked amused and they chortled.

"Now that the bloodlust is gone, thanks to Bonnie, it's _amazing_. I literally _never _have to be a killer again. It's awesome." Stefan grinned.

"God, I really want to go now." Ric said amused and they laughed.

"Just go then." Caroline smiled in encouragement. "Damon will be travelling all over Japan and China. You're unlikely to get an opportunity like this again unless you turn too." She said and Ric looked surprised – Caroline was planting the seed. She figured Ric would go, have a blast with Damon, and he'd see how much fun being a vampire was.

"Alright." Ric grinned. "If that's cool with you, Stef."

"Yeah, of course." Stefan smiled.

"Though, I should probably _ask _Damon before just deciding to go with him." Ric interjected with amusement and they laughed. Stefan pulled his phone out and dialled his brother's number.

"Listen." Stefan said amused then put it on speaker.

"_What, Stefan? Busy hunting campers._" Damon answered annoyed and they were all highly entertained by that.

"We were all talking about Spring Break and I suggested to Ric that he should go to Asia with you on Wednesday." Stefan said.

"_And?_" Damon asked.

"Well, I said that I'd compel the school to give him time off, what do you think?" Stefan asked curiously.

"_He wants to?_" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed.

"_And you're calling me because?_" Damon probed.

"To see if you're alright with that." Stefan responded.

"_Obviously, dumbass. Now buzz off with the stupid questions. I'm busy._" Damon retorted then he hung-up on Stefan and they laughed.

"Get your answer?" Stefan asked Ric amused and he chuckled.

"This is exciting." Ric smiled. "Do you know where he's going first?"

"He's flying to Hong Kong on Wednesday." Caroline replied and Ric cracked a grin.

"I've _always _wanted to go there." He said happily.

"He'll be slowly travelling north from there then eventually he'll head over to Japan. He said that if he's making good time, he might stop off in South Korea as well." Stefan divulged.

"What does he do all day when he's away?" Ric asked and Caroline and Bonnie giggled.

"He basically just lies in his hotel room watching pay-per-view because he's bored out of his mind during the day." Caroline said amused and they laughed.

"So, there will be time to see things?" Ric examined surprised.

"Oh, yeah." Bonnie nodded. "He does the turnings at night." She added. "You'll have tons of time to go see historic stuff and check out the cities and towns." She smiled.

"Plus, if there's stuff that you want to see that's difficult to get to or get into, Damon will compel you access." Caroline piped in and Ric grinned at the possibilities.

"Okay, this is seriously becoming like the best idea ever." Ric said pleased and they chuckled at how pleased he looked.

"You could go with him to Europe in March too, you know." Stefan said surprising Ric.

"I'd lose my job." Ric pointed out and Stefan smirked at him deviously.

"You know vampires, Ric." Stefan pointed out with a Cheshire grin. "No, you wouldn't." He reassured amused and Ric chuckled.

"Let's just see how Asia goes first. If I come back in one piece, I'll think about it." Ric joked and they chuckled.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Bonnie asked Caroline curiously.

"No, I'm going to take the GED." Caroline confirmed.

"I'm dropping out tomorrow too." Stefan said to her and she smiled.

"I actually had an idea for that." Caroline said. "If you're up for it?"

"What's the idea?" Stefan asked.

"I was thinking that maybe you could teach me Italian." She said and Stefan grinned.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to." Stefan agreed. "Is that so that the twins can be bilingual?"

"Yeah, they have an Italian dad so that would be nice." Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon taught the boys how to hunt, feed, compel and told them all about being a vampire. He also told them how to get rid of a body just in case they ever needed to. They understood that Damon was just covering all the bases. Once they'd hunted in the woods, Damon took them home and got their parents compelled so that it would be done properly. It was just after midnight and he knew that they were going to school the next day, so they agreed to meet him the following evening to go hunting again, learn some basic fighting and ask any questions they came up with as they'd have all day to think about it.<p>

Damon let himself into his and Caroline's house and the lights were all out. He hung up his jacket and kicked off his boots then made his way down to their bedroom and saw Caroline asleep curled up on her side snuggled into her maternity sleep body pillow. He found that he really wasn't mad at her anymore – unfortunately, he'd spent a few hours with Allan and Damon couldn't help really liking him and he saw what everyone else saw in him too. He could understand why Caroline wanted to be friends with him. Damon actually _hadn't _been a dick to Allan and Brent and by the time he was dropping them home, they were laughing and joking together. Damon actually really liked _both _of them which surprised him.

Damon silently undressed down to his boxers and a fresh t-shirt then climbed into the bed behind her and pulled the covers up over himself. Caroline stirred a little then turned around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Damon whispered.

"It's okay." She said sleepily. "You've been gone for hours." She commented.

"They had _a lot _of questions." Damon said amused and she nodded.

"Was it weird?" She tested hesitantly.

"No. But what _is _weird is that I like the Allan guy." Damon said and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You _do_?" She asked shocked and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He agreed. "I'm taking them hunting again tomorrow night and teaching them basic fighting and answering more questions so that they'll be ready to be competent vampires by the time I leave." He replied and she looked surprised.

"Why'd you turn Allan?" Caroline questioned and he shrugged.

"Because I knew that you'd feel guilty forever if he just died." He responded and she gulped.

"This wasn't my intention when I told Bonnie about his illness." She promised and he nodded.

"I know." He agreed. "But it's late, we can talk tomorrow." He said softly.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked in a small voice and he smirked.

"You can _always _have a kiss, darling." He replied and her stomach fluttered. "You just have to come and get it." He said amused and she smiled then leaned forward and kissed him. Damon pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled away she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"I know." He replied. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Stefan compelled both his and Caroline's 'dropout' the following morning then he spent the day with her and Damon. The interior designer had people working in the spare room, so they went out for the day. Caroline wanted to do some shopping so the boys took her for lunch then to the mall, so that she could pick up a couple of pregnancy things including maternity swimsuits for going to Florida.<p>

Stefan had been surprised at Damon's reaction to her going to Florida as the first thing he'd asked was if Stefan was going and when Stefan agreed that he was, Damon was totally fine with it and said that he thought it would be good for her to relax and enjoy herself. Damon was only sad that he couldn't be there to vacation with her but Caroline suggested that they go for a weekend away when he returned from Europe at the end of April and that made him happy.

In the afternoon, Caroline was lying with her head in Damon's lap, her legs over Stefan's lap and she had fallen asleep while the boys were watching a Two and a Half Men rerun. The front door of the house opened and in walked Ric, Bonnie and Katherine and Damon smirked.

"And you're finally listening to me about the knocking." Damon quipped pleased and they snickered.

"Is Care asleep?" Bonnie whispered.

"Yeah, but she sleeps like she's in hibernation so you don't have to whisper." Stefan quipped and they chuckled. Bonnie plopped down on the couch next to Stefan and he kissed her lips while Ric and Katherine sat down on the lounge chairs.

"The whole school is gossiping about both the prom king and queen dropping out of school on the same day." Bonnie revealed amused.

"What are they saying?" Stefan asked curiously and Bonnie and Katherine giggled.

"Some people are saying that you and Care ran way together to get married." Katherine disclosed smirking and they laughed.

"That's funny." Stefan chuckled.

"You tell them the truth?" Damon asked nosily.

"I can't tell anyone, remember?" Katherine smirked and he rolled his eyes – he'd forgotten about the compulsion he put on her but he just wasn't sure that he could trust her yet.

"But, no, we wanted to see what Care wants first." Bonnie answered.

"By the way, you need to give me your flight details." Ric said to Damon who stared back at him blankly.

"Why?" Damon asked sceptically.

"So that I can buy my ticket." Ric said like it was so obvious.

"Oh, I already got it." Damon shrugged and Ric looked surprised.

"When?" He asked confused.

"This morning while I was waiting for the Barbie doll's hour long shower." Damon quipped and they chuckled. Out of nowhere, Caroline's hand moved from her side and she batted her hand off her bump as if she was trying to shoo something off of it. Everyone cracked up into laughter at the random action. Her eyes fluttered open a tiny bit at the noise. "Weirdo." Damon said amused and they snickered.

"Stop that, Damon." She murmured.

"Stop what?" Damon asked amused.

"Tickling my bump." Caroline mumbled sleepily and everyone stared at her confused.

"I'm not touching your bump." Damon replied cocking an eyebrow. Katherine's eyes widened in realisation.

"Care! You're feeling the babies moving!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly and Caroline's eyes snapped open and her hand went to her swollen stomach.

"Oh my…" Caroline gasped.

"Really?" Damon cracked a grin then focused his hearing. "Doesn't sound any different." He added.

"No… there it is again." Caroline said. "God, that's weird."

"What does it feel like?" Bonnie grinned widely.

"Like… internal tickles… or like butterflies, but in the bump instead." Caroline said. "It's coming from here." She said placing a hand over the left side of her bump.

"That's the boy." Damon smirked and everyone saw the huge grin on Stefan's face.

"How big are they at this stage?" Ric asked curiously.

"About eleven centimetres long each." Caroline replied with a smile then she yawned and covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Can you feel anything against your hand?" Stefan asked curiously.

"No." Caroline giggled. "That won't happen for another couple of weeks."

"Sucks." Stefan muttered and they laughed.

"But _you_ can hear their heartbeats and I can't." Caroline pointed out amused.

"That _is _awesome." Stefan agreed cracking a grin and they chuckled at how excited he was about everything. "When are you coming back?" Stefan asked Damon curiously.

"I don't have return flights booked yet but if everything goes according to plan then no later than the 28th of February." Damon replied. "Though, hopefully it'll be a couple of days earlier.

"And when are you leaving again?" Caroline asked with a frown at the fact that he'd be gone for eighteen days.

"The third." Damon replied.

"Of _March_?" Caroline asked in disbelief as he'd only be back for a few days.

"Caroline, the sooner I get Europe out of the way, the better. Once that's done, I can relax and be here a little more because there will be _tons _of ex-vampires to turn there." Damon explained and she scowled at nothing in particular. "It's already not going fast enough."

"How many are you going to turn in China and Japan?" Ric asked curiously.

"At the moment, my quota for China is 500 and Japan is 150." Damon replied and everyone but Bonnie gaped at him.

"You're going to turn 650 vampires in two and a half weeks?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"There are over a _billion _people in China. 500 vampires are not going to even make a tiny dent in that." Damon countered.

"No, I meant that you don't have enough blood in your body for that." Katherine said and Damon shrugged.

"I have to feed like crazy but I've been draining my blood daily into bottles, so it won't all be straight from me." Damon explained surprising them.

"You're not going to compel these ones, are you?" Katherine asked in realisation and Damon sighed.

"Some of them, I will, but not all. The witches want vampire-caused deaths, so out of control newbies are the way to do that." Damon replied.

"You're not going to train them?" Stefan asked surprised.

"No." Damon shook his head. "They won't last long in China and Japan. But I'll instruct them to turn others, so there'll be a point to it."

"How are they going to know what they are?" Caroline asked confused.

"As lame as it sounds, I typed up a little instruction sheet for them to read." Damon smirked and they laughed in disbelief.

"Damon?" Caroline asked curiously and he chuckled at how she said it as it was her 'I'm hungry and want something really weird' tone.

"What do you want?" He asked her amused and she smirked up at him for knowing that.

"I was just wondering if we have any maple syrup." She answered and he looked at her sceptically.

"Maple syrup?" He asked her like she was a tiny bit nuts which made the others chortle.

"Mmhmm." She confirmed.

"Uh… no, why?" He asked amused.

"No reason." She shrugged and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Do you _want _maple syrup?" He asked her amused and she smiled up innocently.

"What the hell do you want maple syrup for? Just by itself?" Stefan asked sceptically and they laughed.

"No, I was thinking toast with cheese, sliced apples and maple syrup would be _awesome_." Caroline grinned and they laughed.

"That's a bizarre combination." Ric said amused.

"Mmm… but it sounds _so_ delicious." Caroline said licking her lips and they chuckled.

"Stefan, go get maple syrup while I make the toast." Damon instructed and they laughed at the fact Damon always just gave her whatever she wanted.

"Fine." Stefan chuckled.

"Thank you." Caroline grinned at them and they snickered at her little fake-innocent expression as she knew fine well that they would do it for her.

"How hungry are you?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Starving." Caroline replied and he chuckled.

"You do know that you had a three course lunch like two hours ago, right?" Stefan teased amused and Damon glared at him.

"She's eating for _three_, Stefan." Damon warned and Stefan winced knowing that he shouldn't be pointing out the whole 'extra eating' thing to Caroline knowing that it was a sensitive subject.

"I'll go get the syrup." Stefan mumbled then carefully lifted Caroline's legs up, slipped out from under her and was gone in a blink.

"You're being a grump." Caroline pointed out to Damon from where she lay with her head on his lap and the other three sniggered at that.

"No, I'm not. I just think that if you feel hungry then your body obviously needs it. So, Stefan can just shut up. I've seen him drain like twenty people in one day before so he can't say _anything _about over-eating." Damon retorted annoyed shocking the others.

"_Twenty_?" Ric asked shocked and Damon shrugged.

"Whatever." Damon grumped. "What do you want to drink?"

"Pineapple juice with water, please." Caroline smiled and he nodded then slipped out from underneath her head while putting a couch cushion under her head so that she'd still be comfortable where she lay.

"We're still going to Pilates tomorrow, right?" Bonnie tested.

"Yes, absolutely." Caroline nodded from where she lay.

"What are they doing at the clinic tomorrow?" Ric asked curiously.

"Just a blood test and taking my blood pressure. The next proper examination will be on the first of March at 20 weeks. Well, technically, nineteen weeks plus six." Caroline replied.

"Can you believe you're half way in three weeks already?" Bonnie asked with a grin. "It's flying by." She commented.

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt that it'll fly by for the second half because _this _is going to be _huge_." Caroline muttered pointing to her bump and they snickered.

"Have you spoken to your mom?" Bonnie queried and Caroline shook her head.

"No, she's still not talking to me." Caroline sighed…

* * *

><p>AN: Next time, Damon goes to fix things with Liz _and _a baby name will be revealed! :D


	48. Godfather

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **nikita2108** as she is my 700th reviewer for this story :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot that you take a minute to give me your thoughts and feelings on what I write.

If you have a minute, check out MeisCookie's new Damon/Caroline story :) Thanks for the mention!

And... onto the first baby name! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 48

* * *

><p>After Damon made Caroline her toast, he left the house and wandered down to the Sheriff's house. He didn't like that Liz wasn't speaking to her, so he went to talk things out with her. He knocked on her door when he saw the car parked, so he knew she was home. Liz opened the door and smiled at the sight of Damon.<p>

"Hey, come in." She invited and Damon nodded to her then walked inside and she closed the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you, Liz." He started and she nodded then motioned for him to follow her into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Liz turned the TV off with the remote.

"What's wrong?" She examined.

"Why aren't you speaking to Caroline?" He asked bluntly and she shot him a look.

"You know why." She answered and he sighed.

"Liz, think about everything she's been through. She's eighteen. At seventeen she was _killed _and turned into a vampire against her will. She nearly died of a werewolf bite _twice_. She nearly died in Klaus' sacrifice. She was tortured by werewolves and her father. She turns human again and a couple of weeks later, she finds out that she's pregnant. A couple more weeks and it's _twins_. It's hardly surprising that she's acted out a little." Damon countered and Liz was pale.

"I didn't know about all of that." She admitted as her eyes welled with tears.

"The Allan thing has been dealt with." Damon promised.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked hesitantly.

"The reason that she was unable to tell him where to go is because he was dying of cancer and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him knowing that. She's just a sweetheart, Liz. Yes, she made a mistake, but she isn't an ice queen. She's unable to be horrible to someone, so don't be mad at her for Allan." He requested and Liz was wide eyed. "I turned him into a vampire." He revealed and Liz's jaw dropped.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because I have a quota to fill and I knew that Caroline would regret letting him die, just to spare _me _being hurt." Damon answered and she smiled at him softly for loving her daughter so much.

"Bonnie was okay with that?" Liz tested.

"Bonnie's condition was that she'd remove his bloodlust so that he wouldn't be a threat, as long as I compelled his feelings for Caroline away." Damon divulged and she nodded.

"I'm glad you did that. The enhanced emotion would no doubt have made him a nightmare." Liz conceded and Damon chuckled.

"I'm still a little mad at her, I am." He revealed. "And I think that it'll take a while for that to completely go away, but she needs her mother, Liz. She can't have _both _of us mad at her when she's carrying _two _children." Damon pressed and Liz sighed.

"I get it." She nodded in understanding.

"I'm taking Allan and Brent out tonight to teach them, so why don't you go see her?" Damon suggested and she looked surprised.

"You turned Brent too?" She queried and he smirked.

"Yeah, the two of them have been practically joined at the hip all of their lives. Allan would have turned him anyway but at least this way I was able to compel his control so that he doesn't have to be a killer." Damon explained and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see her later." Liz agreed. "Isn't that weird for you? Being around Allan?" She asked and he snickered.

"This will sound totally evil but I got to snap his neck when I turned him. That took out my frustrations with him." Damon smirked and she laughed in disbelief.

"At least you're honest." She remarked and he winked at her. "Are you really going to withhold the girl's name for the rest of the pregnancy?" She complained.

"Would you tell the rest of them if I told you?" Damon asked curiously.

"No, I promise I won't." Liz confirmed.

"Just in case my little brother is lurking…" Damon said then leaned forward and whispered in her ear and the grin split her face.

"Really? That's so beautiful." Liz grinned and he smirked.

"I love it. I really do. I'll be _so _disappointed if Caroline doesn't like it. I just… when I think about her, that's always her name." He said and she smiled.

"You're doing the right thing keeping it from her. During the pregnancy she'll change her mind every five minutes. I'm sure she'll love that though. How could she not? It's perfect." She said and he cracked a grin.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied pleased.

"Are you really going to go along with whatever Caroline says for a boy's name?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"We have an agreement that if I hate it, she'll pick something else. The names she's said already are _awful _though." He complained and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of them either." She admitted amused.

"Though, apparently she wants to give the boy an Irish middle name." Damon replied surprising Liz.

"My mother was Irish." Liz commented and he nodded.

"What was her name?" Damon inquired inquisitively.

"Saoirse." Liz replied. _(A/N: Sayr-sha)_

"That's really nice." Damon commented. "Hmm." He hummed. "Were you close to her?"

"Very. So was Caroline." Liz commented. "She'll be why Caroline wants to add in an Irish name."

* * *

><p>Frightfully early on the Wednesday morning, Stefan drove Damon and Ric to Washington airport and Caroline opted to go along for the drive. She and Damon were in the backseat of the Volvo that Stefan had bought Damon for Christmas, though Stefan was driving so the love birds could have some time together. Caroline was visibly <em>glum<em> at their departure from where she was snuggled into Damon.

"Cheer up, Blondie." Damon smirked when they were nearly there and she shot him a look.

"I hate those stupid witches." Caroline muttered and Damon chuckled.

"Caroline, it's not the best idea to piss off a line of powerful witches. They're already threatening me as it is." He pointed out.

"Wait – what? What do you mean they're threatening you?" Caroline asked him shocked.

"I've been here for a month. Sure, I've driven around a little and turned some people but not in the numbers that they need, so they threatened to wipe my memory of you so that I'll focus." Damon revealed and all three of their jaws dropped.

"Bonnie didn't tell me that!" Stefan exclaimed.

"It's why I'm only coming home for the scan then leaving again. I have a deal with them. If I can get the vampire population up to 10000 by the end of May, they'll let me stay with you without turning anyone through June, July and August." Damon explained.

"And then what?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Then they'll reassess how many vampires there are, how many vampires my vampires have turned, how many deaths there have been, what areas need extra vampires and so on… then I'll have to travel again." Damon disclosed.

"But what about the kids?" Caroline probed upset.

"I'll be back as often as I can and try to be as close as possible. I'm going to compel all of the vampires I turn to turn people as well, so that there will be less for me to do. Allan and Brent are going to turn people while they're away in Louisiana too." He commented.

"Want me to turn people in Florida?" Stefan offered and Damon thought about that.

"Maybe at night when Blondie's sleeping and far away from where she is." Damon agreed. "Make sure that you get a note of their name and leave the number for me, the turning number, in case they want to have their control compelled." He specified.

"Alright." Stefan agreed. "How many?"

"It'll be spring break, Stefan. There will be _tons _of people in Florida when you're there. It's kind of a perfect opportunity to turn people." Damon commented. "You should ask Bonnie if the witches can make you an Original too. That way you can turn even more because you'll be able to compel their control."

"But if she turns me into an Original, your compulsion on me will wear off." Stefan pointed out.

"The witches have a lot of power, Stef. Maybe they'd be able to spell you so that it's permanent." Damon remarked.

"Maybe you should send Allan and Brent out to turn people for a while too." Ric put forward. "Katherine said that the band thing won't be happening until July so in April, May and June they could be out travelling too."

"Mmm." Damon agreed as he thought about that. "I'll think about it. I need Canada done."

"Stefan and I could go to Canada in March while you're in Europe." Caroline pointed out.

"But Stefan's still a baby vampire. If he turned a bunch of vampires and they went after the two of you, he couldn't protect you." Damon countered.

"I could go by myself and Bonnie could keep Care safe." Stefan suggested.

"No, I want a vampire there with Caroline just in case." Damon disagreed.

"Well, I could take Allan to Canada and Brent could watch Caroline." Stefan proposed.

"Or, you could stay with Caroline and Brent and Allan could go to Canada." Ric countered and Damon chuckled.

"Stefan clearly just wants to travel." Damon said amused and Ric and Caroline chuckled.

"Well, if you get to be with Caroline in June, Stefan could travel then. Maybe Bonnie could go too and take away some bloodlust." Ric suggested.

"That would be fun." Stefan smiled. "But Caroline could go into labour at any time in June."

"Yeah, but you'd be in the waiting room during that anyway, so you might as well be out turning people." Caroline quipped and they snickered.

"Where in Europe are you going in March?" Ric asked curiously.

"Starting with Scandinavia then the UK then the Baltic countries and just making my way down bit by bit. Eastern Europe like Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria will take a _long _time because there are _tons _of ex-vampires there, so I'll leave that for April or May most likely." Damon commented.

* * *

><p>Ric and Damon checked in and Stefan compelled the airport so that he and Caroline could walk them up to the gate. The passengers were called to board and Caroline put her arms around Damon's neck and leaned her forehead against his while Stefan and Ric chatted away from them, giving the couple a moment. Damon wrapped his arms around her and she stared into his eyes.<p>

"I'll miss you." She whispered as tears welled in her eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"Don't be upset, darling." He replied softly. "Stefan promised me that he'd keep you entertained and next Friday you're off to Florida for nine days. I'll be back in no time." He whispered back and she sniffed.

"We'll talk every day though, right?" She sobbed and he nodded then brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"You can call me any time, day or night. You know that." He said sincerely and she nodded.

"Okay." She sniffed. "I love you." She said and he kissed her.

"I love you too." He replied. "Katherine's bringing her stuff over to the house today after school since the room's done." He said. "Will you send me pictures?" He asked and she giggled through her tears.

"Of what?" She asked amused and Damon smirked and tapped her stomach softly with his fingertip and her stomach fluttered. "Well, I'm seventeen weeks today. I'll send you a picture next Wednesday and the following week at eighteen and nineteen weeks." She promised and he smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled then brushed a curl behind her ear.

"Don't go." She whispered and he chuckled.

"I'd do almost anything to stay, but I can't." He said and she nodded. "It's better that I get this over with before our little girl and boy are here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." She conceded with a sniffle.

"Damon." Ric called and motioned to the gate – they were the last two to board. Damon cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply then she hugged him tightly and he gave her a soft squeeze.

"Be safe." She said and he smirked.

"You know I will be." He replied then pulled away. He gave her a wink then picked up his bag from the floor. He pecked her a kiss on the lips then gave Stefan an affectionate slap on the shoulder. "Later." He smirked at them.

"Have fun." Caroline said to Ric and Damon and they gave her a smile then went through the gate to board the plane. Stefan went over to Caroline then.

"You okay, Care?" Stefan asked her concerned as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I just…" She sniffed. "We had a fight on Sunday and there's been so much happening that I haven't had a chance to really talk to him about it. I just want him to know how much I love him." She said wiping her eyes and Stefan gave her a sad smile.

"Damon knows, Care. Don't worry. He knows." Stefan said reassuringly taking her hand. "He took the locket with him." He added and Caroline smiled surprised.

"He told you that?" She asked and Stefan nodded.

"Damon doesn't go anywhere without it now." Stefan admitted. "But he added a loose picture of you in too." He smiled and Caroline sobbed.

"Really?" She asked emotionally and Stefan put his arm over her shoulders.

"Really." He confirmed. "Why don't I take you for breakfast and some shopping in Washington before we go back?"

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric were in the first row in first class. Damon was in the window seat and Ric was in the aisle seat and Damon was staring out of the window with a sad look on his face.<p>

"You alright?" Ric inquired as Damon had been quiet since they took off an hour ago.

"It's easier to leave when Caroline's not there." Damon admitted and Ric understood.

"I guess it feels more like leaving her if she's there, huh?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"I just hate that she's pregnant, with twins no less, and I can't be there to run around after her and make it better for her." Damon muttered then took a swig of his drink – he didn't care how early in the morning it was… He needed booze.

"She has her mother, Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine to run around after her. She'll need you when the babies are born way more than she needs you now." Ric comforted.

"I know. That's the only reason that I can force myself to leave." Damon acknowledged and Ric gave him an understanding look.

"Are you looking forward to them being here?" Ric asked and Damon sighed.

"Yes and no." Damon answered. "Yes, because I always wanted to be a father when I was human… but no, because… I don't want to screw them up, Ric." Damon said worriedly.

"You won't." Ric replied surprising Damon.

"How can _you _say that? I'm such an idiot." Damon muttered.

"Damon… and I mean this in an un-mocking way, surprisingly…" Ric smirked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him. "Caroline's turned you into a total _sap_." Ric said and Damon rolled his eyes. "You might not notice, but everyone's noticed that you're… like…" Ric chuckled. "Your ice heart is thawing." He smirked and Damon laughed in disbelief that he _actually said that_.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon snarked.

"From what I've seen of you since I found out that Caroline is pregnant, I think you'll do everything you can to make sure that they grow up happy, safe and loved and that's what's most important." Ric said genuinely and Damon gave him a small smile.

"I wanted to ask you something." Damon started and Ric looked at him curiously.

"What's that?" Ric encouraged.

"Would you be my daughter's Godfather?" Damon asked and Ric's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Ric asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Caroline wants Stefan to be the boy's but I want to know that if something happened to us, my daughter would have someone that would keep her safe no matter what and I can't think of anyone better for that than you." Damon confessed and Ric's eyes glassed a little at how much that meant to him. Ric knew that although Damon would adore his children, his daughter would be his weakness and Ric understood the magnitude of what Damon had just admitted to him between the lines.

"I would be honoured." Ric replied and Damon gave him a smile.

"In that case, you get to choose one of her middle names." Damon replied surprising Ric. "Her first middle name is Caroline's grandmother's name but Caroline's decided that the boy's having two middle names, so I figured that I'd do the same with the girl." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"I do have a favourite name in mind already." Ric admitted amused.

"What is it?" Damon asked curiously.

"Genevieve." Ric answered and Damon looked surprised then thought about that.

"I like it." Damon agreed. "So, is that your choice?" He asked and Ric grinned.

"Yes." He confirmed and Damon nodded.

"Okay, that'll be her second middle name then." Damon smirked and Ric smiled. That meant so much to him and he figured that Damon no doubt knew that.

"Are you going to tell me the first name yet?" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"You can't tell Stefan, Bonnie or Katherine though. They'll blab to Caroline." Damon cautioned.

"So Liz knows?" Ric smirked and Damon snickered.

"Yeah, I told her." Damon agreed.

"You _have _to tell me now." Ric concluded. "I won't say a word. I'll even act surprised when she's born." He smirked.

"Okay." Damon agreed amused. "My daughter's name is Sessily." He revealed and Ric grinned.

"Wow, Damon. I love that." Ric said immediately. "Sessily Salvatore. That's perfect."

"So, her full name will be Sessily Saoirse Genevieve Salvatore." Damon said amused and Ric chuckled.

"I love it." Ric said and Damon smiled.

"Me too." Damon agreed…

* * *

><p>AN: Some of you expected the boy's name, were you surprised? :D Do you like it? Thank you to **Fury Empire** for the name suggestion of Saoirse and to **BloodBlackHeart** for Genevieve!


	49. Reconnecting

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry that the updates have been taking longer :( I'm going to update another chapter tonight to make up for it a little.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Stefan and Caroline were in the supermarket picking up the groceries for the week after they returned from Washington. Caroline was holding Stefan's hand as she was a little light-headed and was waiting for her bottle of water to kick in and make her feel better. Caroline was wearing a red fitted V-neck long-sleeved sweater and black skinny jeans as she wandered around with Stefan. It was the first time she was out in Mystic Falls wearing something that showed her bump through her clothes. They were walking through the fruit section discussing what to get when they heard…<p>

"Caroline?" They both turned their heads to see Elena standing there wide-eyed, her eyes glued to Caroline's swollen abdomen.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline greeted.

"Are you pregnant?" Elena blurted dumbfounded and Caroline nodded.

"Yeah. Seventeen weeks." Caroline confirmed and Elena looked shocked.

"Is that why you dropped out?" Elena examined confused.

"Yeah, I have a couple of complications and it's too much with school on top of that." Caroline answered.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Elena asked concerned and Caroline gave her a smile.

"Yeah, it's my blood pressure. It's too high and I'm having twins, so that can cause big problems if I don't stay relaxed." Caroline explained and Elena's eyes bugged.

"_Twins_?" Elena asked astounded.

"Yeah." Caroline giggled. "Typical Damon, huh? Doesn't do things by halves." Caroline quipped and Stefan laughed at that.

"Damon's the father." Elena stated more than questioned and they both nodded. "Then why are you two…" Elena motioned to their interlocked hands and they sniggered – of course Elena would focus on that.

"I'm a little light-headed and he's keeping me on my feet. We're just friends." Caroline replied amused by Elena's immediate assumption.

"Oh." Elena said. "Congratulations, Care. You'll be an amazing mom." She added genuinely and they both smiled at her.

"Thanks, Elena." Caroline smiled.

"Do you know what they are?" Elena questioned curiously.

"One of each." Caroline replied with a smile.

"That's amazing." Elena responded softly with a smile but her eyes showed a trace of sorrow and both Stefan and Caroline understood that it was because she finally accepted that Damon was definitely no longer a possibility for Elena. "Why'd you drop out?" She asked Stefan and he shrugged.

"To keep Caroline company." He replied. "I've done the school thing before. It doesn't matter to me." He said and Elena nodded in understanding.

"Are you excited about Jer coming back?" Caroline enquired.

"Yeah, it'll be great to have him home." Elena agreed. "He's coming back next week on Saturday." She added. "What did Elijah want?" She queried and they both froze and looked at her worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan tested wide-eyed and Elena looked confused.

"He showed up at my door on Monday to ask where Damon and Stefan were because he waited all day in the boarding house and nobody showed up." Elena clarified.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Stefan asked confused.

"He's human. What's he going to be able to do?" Elena retorted. "I just said that maybe you were out or something." She added.

"We don't live there anymore." Stefan countered and Elena's jaw dropped.

"What? Since when? Where do you live then?" Elena questioned with a trace of hurt in her tone at the fact she didn't know that.

"Damon and Caroline are living together in a bungalow on Caroline's mother's street and Katherine and I are living in a house across the street from them." Stefan revealed. "Damon and Caroline moved into their house a few weeks ago. Katherine and I have been slowly moving our stuff over this weekend." He explained and she looked shocked.

"Why?" Elena asked confused.

"Because Damon and I hate the boarding house and we've wanted to get rid of it for a while and Caroline didn't want to raise the twins in the boarding house." Stefan shrugged.

"It's creepy, Stefan." Caroline commented and he chuckled.

"Probably best not to bring up kids in a house that tons of people have died in." Stefan agreed and she smirked at him amused. Caroline then remembered that Katherine had a date with Brent the following evening and Stefan was meeting Bonnie's father, so she'd be alone.

"Do you want to come over and hang out with me tomorrow after school and we can catch up?" Caroline propositioned Elena curiously surprising Stefan and Elena's eyes widened then she smiled and Caroline saw all over her face that it was a huge deal for her to be asked after all of the time spent apart – that made Caroline feel kind of bad.

"I'd love to. When?" Elena answered immediately and Caroline smiled.

"Whenever you want." Caroline shrugged. "I'm home anyway." She commented. "It's number 55 on my mom's street." She said and Elena nodded immediately.

"I'll just dump my stuff at home then come over." Elena remarked.

"Sure, sounds good." Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Elena knocked on number 55 at just after 4pm. Caroline opened the door with a smile.<p>

"Hey, come in." She invited and Elena smiled and stepped inside. She immediately spotted Brent sitting on the couch sipping from a blood bag and Elena's eyes widened.

"I didn't know that you turned." Elena stated shocked and Brent shrugged while Caroline plopped down beside him on the couch and he put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest – an action that surprised Elena that they were obviously good friends. Caroline and Brent had gotten closer in the previous couple of weeks.

"Damon turned Doob and me." Brent responded while Elena took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

"Katherine's just getting ready then they're going out, so it'll just be you and me for dinner. What do you feel like?" Caroline asked her and Elena was surprised at the whole sentence but she chose not to comment on it.

"Want to get take-out?" Elena suggested.

"Sure." Caroline smiled.

"How are you so in control?" Elena examined him nosily.

"Damon compelled my control and Bonnie did a spell to remove my bloodlust, so drinking this is like sipping a good drink and nothing more." Brent explained motioning to the blood bag and Elena nodded in understanding.

"Congratulations on your record deal, by the way." Elena complimented and Brent cracked a grin.

"Thanks. We're really excited." He appreciated.

"Are you happy to be a vampire?" Elena probed and Brent grinned widely.

"It's _so _awesome." Brent confirmed happily. "You know, I was kind of shit-scared of Damon before but I swear he's like the coolest guy I've ever met." He commented and they both snickered at that.

"Damon admitted to actually liking Brent too." Caroline said to Elena amused and Elena looked stunned.

"He _admitted _it? Really?" Elena questioned in disbelief and they both laughed.

"Yeah." Caroline agreed amused by Elena's reaction.

"When are Damon and Ric getting back?" Elena asked inquisitively as Ric had told her that he was going with Damon to China.

"End of the month." Caroline sighed. Just then, the door across the hall opened and out stepped Katherine in form fitting jeans, a beautiful red top, a black leather jacket and knee high leather boots over the jeans with her hair half up and half down.

"Hey, Elena." Katherine greeted as she stepped into the room.

"Hey." Elena replied.

"Ready to go?" Brent asked her and she nodded.

"Where are you going?" Elena inquired nosily.

"Dinner and a gig in Charlottesville." Katherine replied with a smile then turned to Caroline. "Just call if you need anything brought in." She encouraged.

"I will." Caroline smiled. Brent downed his blood bag then tossed it in the trash and walked over to Katherine.

"I'll check in later. Stef is only across town if you need him." Katherine reminded her.

"We'll be fine. Have fun." Caroline said fondly.

"We will. Bye, girls." Brent gestured a salute then put his arm around Katherine and she waved at the two of them then they left out the front door.

"Is Katherine living here?" Elena asked confused.

"Just while Damon's away. I get really bad dizzy spells, so it's better if I'm not living by myself in case I faint or something." Caroline explained and Elena nodded in understanding.

"This house is great." She smiled.

"Oh my God, wait until you see the bathroom. I swear I spend most of my day in there." Caroline said excitedly and Elena giggled then Caroline motioned for Elena to follow her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Caroline showed Elena the house then a short while later they called for a home delivery of pizza. They ate the pizza in the kitchen with glasses of wine – Caroline had her special wine – and they chatted.<p>

"So, how come you're staying here by yourself when Damon's gone instead of just staying at your mom's?" Elena probed inquiringly.

"My mom's turning my room into a baby room for when the twins are with her. There's no bed in there anymore." She answered amused and Elena snickered.

"Is Liz excited?" Elena tested.

"She wasn't really excited at first but she is now. She can't wait for them to get here now." Caroline smiled.

"What did you want before you found out what they are?" Elena asked curiously.

"Two boys." Caroline replied surprising Elena.

"And Damon?" Elena tested and Caroline laughed.

"Damon wanted two girls." Caroline answered amused.

"That's really surprising given the fact he was born in the 1800s." Elena remarked.

"Yeah, but everyone knows that Damon's a weirdo." Caroline smirked and Elena giggled.

"So, you're most excited about the boy and he's most excited about the girl?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, basically." Caroline replied. "Though, Stefan is the most excited out of everyone. Every time anyone talks about it, he's grinning from ear to ear." Caroline joked and Elena laughed.

"I guess he never thought that he'd get to be an uncle." Elena agreed.

"An uncle?" Caroline asked amused. "I think if Damon wasn't an Original, Stefan would steal them and keep them for himself." She jibed and Elena laughed loudly. "No, I'm kidding. But, yeah, he's been really supportive." She smiled. Elena was quiet for a moment and Caroline knew the direction that the conversation was going to go.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elena asked in a small voice. "Why am I the last to know?"

"Elena, you didn't make any effort to stay friends with me. After you walked in on me and Damon in my room, you barely spoke to me at all." Caroline pointed out. "I called you back like I said I would when you were there and you didn't pick up. You didn't return my call. Friendship has to be two-way, Elena." Caroline replied softly and Elena winced.

"I'm so sorry, Care. I really am. I don't know what was wrong with me. Honestly, I think I was jealous." Elena admitted and Caroline nodded.

"But you said repeatedly that you didn't want Damon. You told _me _that you weren't interested in him." Caroline reminded her.

"I know that." Elena agreed. "I've had time to think about all of this and I know that I had feelings for Damon and I just didn't want to admit it. I'm sorry that I was such a bad friend to you. But if you let me, I'll try so hard to make it up to you. I want to be there for you like you were always there for me." Elena pleaded sincerely.

"I do want to be friends with you, Elena, we have so much history and I don't want to lose you… but you're going to have to accept Katherine. I'm not going to stop being friends with her because she has been so incredible to me from the second that she got here." Caroline said and Elena swallowed. "She did so many horrible things when she was a vampire, she knows that, she feels terrible – but she's different now. We've _all _done things that we regret and we aren't proud of and we've all had second chances. She deserves one too." Caroline said and Elena took a kind of long breath as she thought about that.

"That'll be hard for me but I'll try." Elena agreed. "I've done things too as have Damon and Stefan and everyone managed to forgive in those situations, so I will make an effort with Katherine. I promise." She placated and Caroline smiled.

"That's great." Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>Elena left just after Stefan came home then at 8.30pm Caroline switched on Skype to have her evening video chat with Damon as it was 9.30am the following morning in China. Stefan sat beside her on the couch and they were both visible on the webcam when Damon appeared on the screen.<p>

"Morning." Caroline chirped with a smile and Damon chuckled.

"_Good evening, Blondie_." He smirked. "_Brother._" He drawled.

"Hey, how'd last night go?" Stefan asked curiously.

"_Turned 53 last night_." Damon nodded. "_So it's off to a good start._" He commented.

"Impressive." Stefan agreed. "Any ex-vampires?"

"_Surprisingly all of the 53 were ex-vampires. Apparently word is getting out about me travelling the world to turn people back and they're grouping together in the major cities waiting for me._" Damon disclosed. "_I was told last night that there's over eighty waiting for me in Beijing._" He added surprising them.

"That's great though." Caroline smiled.

"_Mmhmm. It'll make things go more quickly._" Damon agreed. "_They're all going to turn one vampire each every three months for the next year and they'll keep in touch in case I need more done after the year._"

"Good. Did Ric go with you?" Stefan queried.

"_Yeah. He stayed and kept me company while I waited for them to wake up._" Damon confirmed.

"Are you rewarding him with sightseeing today?" Caroline teased and Damon chuckled.

"_Yeah, I promised to go to all the historical crap with him today._" Damon agreed amused and they snickered.

"Where are you going? I haven't been to Hong Kong in like twenty years." Stefan commented.

"_The Tian Tan Buddha, the Jade market, the Chi Lin Nunnery, the Ngong Ping Plateau and Po Lin Monastery, the Maritime museum, the noonday gun, the heritage museum and the Lam Tsuen wishing tree._" Damon rolled his eyes and they laughed.

"Don't kill him." Caroline warned and both Damon and Stefan laughed at her reaction.

"_Scout's honour. I'm hiding a bottle of booze in my jacket to entertain me when he's driving me nuts._" Damon winked and they snickered.

"Good." Caroline praised. "Is it better with Ric there?" She tested and Damon gave her a smile.

"_Yeah, I think all of this will be easier and less boring with company._" Damon agreed.

"Take him out to some nice restaurant tonight. Something famous that he wouldn't normally be able to go to or something. Then maybe a nice bar." Caroline instructed.

"_Are you trying to get me to date him?_" Damon quipped and both Caroline and Stefan laughed loudly.

"That's funny." Stefan said amused.

"No, I just know that this is a _huge _deal for Ric to be able to do this travelling thing because he's never done it before and unless he turns, he'll probably never do it again, so it should be memorable. It might not be important to _you_, Damon, but he's your best friend and this is like once in a lifetime stuff. Make it special." Caroline encouraged and Damon sighed.

"_You are way too nice for my own good._" Damon grumped and they snickered.

"I googled it out of curiosity and apparently the best Cantonese restaurant in Hong Kong is called The Chairman Restaurant. It's a four star restaurant and it's won tons of awards and it's in the list of the best restaurants in the world. Take him there." Caroline grinned and Damon sighed.

"_Fine._" Damon muttered. "_Text me the details and I'll go compel a table._" He requested and she grinned while Stefan chuckled at his big brother being totally whipped.

"I've even heard of that place before." Stefan remarked.

"_I've been there. It's amazing._" Damon agreed reluctantly.

"Great." Caroline chirped happily. "I'll look up amazing restaurants in other places too and email you the details. Make it totally awesome for Ric and show him how great eternal life can be." She winked at Damon who looked like he finally understood what she was doing.

"_You minx._" Damon smirked and she and Stefan laughed.

"You knew that." Caroline said to him cheekily and he snickered.

"_I did._" Damon agreed deviously.

"How long are you in Hong Kong for? There's also an Italian restaurant whose head chef is called Umberto Bombana." Caroline started.

"_Toscana's head chef?_" Damon tested surprised.

"Yeah." Caroline replied as she'd read that. "He opened his own restaurant and it's _ridiculously _expensive but he's supposed to be the best Italian chef in Asia and that place is supposed to serve amazing food."

"_We can go there tomorrow then. What's it called?_" Damon asked.

"8 ½ Otto e Mezzo Bombana." Caroline replied and she saw Damon write that down.

"I want to go there." Stefan complained and they sniggered at him being a brat.

"Take Bonnie for a vacation during the summer or something." Caroline shrugged and Stefan smiled.

"That's a great idea." Stefan agreed pleased. "Where are you going next?"

"_We'll be in Hong Kong until early Saturday morning then we're going to Shanghai until Monday, Chongqing from Monday to Wednesday then Beijing from Wednesday to Saturday night, Seoul from Saturday night to Monday night, Nagasaki from Monday night to Tuesday night, Osaka from Tuesday night to Wednesday night then Tokyo from Wednesday to Friday or Saturday depending on how it goes. That's what it looks like at the moment. If I can shorten any of the places we visit, I will._" Damon revealed.

"Looks like you'll be turning a lot more than you anticipated." Stefan observed and Damon nodded.

"_That's a good thing though._" Damon commented.

"By the way, I know that I said I didn't want to tempt fate by buying stuff, but is there any chance that you could buy a Chinese silk baby dress? They are so unbelievably cute." Caroline grinned and the boys laughed.

"_Mmhmm. What colour do you want?_" He asked.

"One little one in blue and one little one in pink if they have that. Or maybe gold." Caroline requested and Damon smirked.

"_I'll see what I can do._" Damon replied amused. "_Not red?_" He checked.

"No, not red." Caroline shook her head. "Red would be great for an adult but I don't like red on a little baby." She said and they chuckled.

"_When the twins are a little older I'll take you to China. You'll think that you went to heaven with the crazy amount of shopping there is here._" Damon assured amused and Caroline cracked a grin.

"Awesome. We'll have to take someone with us though." Caroline pointed out.

"_Why?_" Damon asked confused.

"Because I will totally abandon you to shop like a mad woman." Caroline grinned and they laughed. "We can take Katherine, Bonnie and Stefan. You and Stefan can be the babysitters while Bonnie, Katherine and I max out our credit cards." Caroline teased and they chuckled.

"_Alright._" Damon smirked…

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be up shortly. Are you losing interest in this story? Let me know if you are because I have up to chapter 81 written but if you're losing interest, I'll try to round it off shortly after that instead of continuing at the detailed pace I've been going at.


	50. Orlando, baby!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter continues from the last then there will be some Stefan/Caroline brother/sister bonding :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 50

* * *

><p>"By the way, I have to tell you something." Caroline remembered a short while later and Damon cocked an eyebrow at that on the screen.<p>

"_What?_" He encouraged.

"Elijah's in Mystic Falls." Caroline revealed and Damon's eyes widened.

"_Why the hell did you wait this long to tell me that? When did you find this out?_" He questioned worriedly and annoyed because he was so far away.

"Elena told us when we were at the grocery store." Stefan replied. "He apparently showed up at her house the other day."

"_Stefan, you watch Caroline._" Damon warned. "_Fuck. This is so typical._" He remarked furiously.

"He's human, Damon." Stefan calmed.

"_While that's true, his crazy witch of a mother is still out there. She can undo the magic on me._" Damon muttered.

"Not without the help of the witches at the house and they won't help her do that since it was them who helped to create you." Stefan countered. "I already asked Bonnie." He added and Damon thought about that.

"_So, you haven't actually seen him._" Damon tested.

"No, he apparently waited at the boarding house all day on Monday for us but obviously we weren't there." Stefan said.

"_Kill him._" Damon instructed to Stefan immediately.

"Is that really the best idea? With Ester still alive?" Caroline interjected uncertainly and Damon thought that over.

"_I don't like this one bit._" Damon muttered.

"Neither do I. Elena probably told him that you killed Klaus." Stefan said.

"_Mmm._" Damon agreed as he thought about that. "_Maybe the two of you should head down to Florida early._" He suggested surprising them.

"But what about my appointments?" Caroline asked.

"_Stefan can compel a clinic in Florida to send the results to your clinic if you want to do them there instead. I'll find a similar clinic in Orlando if you want to head down there soon._" Damon offered.

"Elijah can't find out about Care being pregnant with your babies while you're stuck in China." Stefan agreed.

"_Exactly_." Damon nodded.

"But we don't have flights or a villa booked or anything." Caroline stated.

"I'll get that organised tonight, Care." Stefan countered.

"_Your safety is the most important thing, Caroline._" Damon added.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Are the daggers still in the place you told me they were before?" Stefan asked.

"_No, I moved them._" Damon shook his head.

"Why?" Stefan asked surprised.

"_I moved them when I got back from Australia. If I get daggered, it will undo __**all **__of the control compulsion I've put on hundreds of vampires. That would be catastrophic and I couldn't risk Katherine finding them in the boarding house at the time. I just forgot to tell you. I'll tell you where they are when I get back when we can hear if there's anyone listening._" Damon assured and they both nodded.

"Couldn't Ester magically find them?" Caroline tested.

"_Bonnie spelled them so that they can't be tracked by anyone but Bonnie or any future offspring of hers._" Damon disagreed surprising them.

* * *

><p>Caroline packed her suitcase then followed Stefan across the street to his house while he packed his – Stefan didn't want to leave her alone in the bungalow. When they were finished, Stefan called and booked them flights then had a quick look online at villas and booked one of those as well. Bonnie, Katherine and Matt would be flying down to join them nine days later and Bonnie and Brent could protect Katherine and all things Mystic Falls in their absence. Caroline informed Liz and though Liz was surprised by the sudden departure, she did know Damon. She could understand why he was so worried about her, so she was supportive and promised to keep an eye on their houses.<p>

Katherine was kind of terrified to stay in Mystic Falls with Elijah lurking around but Brent and Bonnie both vowed to protect her and they promised all to stick together. They decided to stay at Damon and Caroline's house together since the other house wasn't quite finished yet and Caroline was fine with that. Katherine and Brent were going to stay in Katherine's room and Bonnie was going to sleep in Damon and Caroline's room in their absence.

The next morning, Caroline and Stefan drove to Richmond to fly down to Orlando, quickly stopping off at Caroline's clinic so that Stefan could compel them to accept her results from the clinic that Damon had found for her in Orlando. They boarded their flight and were off to Florida in first class, courtesy of Stefan. When they arrived, Stefan rented a car then they drove to Villa Valhalla, the vacation rental home that Stefan had reserved. It was situated at about a ten minute driving distance from Disney World in Kissimmee. They stopped off at a grocery store on the way so that they would be able to eat not long after arrival.

Caroline was shocked when they pulled up to a _mansion_. It was an enormous beige exposed brick property with a private courtyard, pool and spa hot tub and 5000 square feet in size. It was a five bedroom and five bathroom property equipped with a games area, home bar, living room, dining room and another upstairs sitting area. The pool area had sun loungers and was equipped with a large barbequing area as well as an eating area and was decorated with Grecian style beams.

There were three master bedrooms and another two smaller bedrooms. Caroline chose the master en-suite bedroom as she was going to the bathroom up to five times a night and it was just more convenient for her to not have to leave her room. Stefan chose the main upstairs master bedroom across the hall from her as it was the most spacious room and he and Bonnie would have plenty of space to share it when she finally got there.

Caroline was kind of tired from the travelling so she made sandwiches for her and Stefan. After they'd eaten, they changed into their swimwear and went out to the pool area to get some rays. Stefan obviously couldn't tan anymore but he still enjoyed the comforting warmth of the sun on his skin.

"We'll need to google nearby blood banks." Caroline remembered and Stefan nodded.

"Mmhmm. I'm going to fresh feed as well." He remarked and Caroline smiled at him.

"It's nice that you can do that now, huh?" She asked and he grinned and nodded.

"It's so amazing being able to just take a few gulps then stop. I feel no need to kill now." Stefan admitted pleased.

"Are you happy that you turned back?" Caroline enquired.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed with a smile. "It was fun being human for a few months but I don't regret turning back. I _am _a vampire. It's just the way it is." He explained and she nodded because although she hadn't been a vampire for that long, she knew what he meant.

"I miss being a vampire _so _much. Sometimes it's all I think about." Caroline sighed and Stefan gave her an understanding look.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about that?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm going to turn back when we come home from Italy." Caroline disclosed. "That way, I'll have had my time to finish nursing the twins, get my body back to some kind of normal state and we'll be home, so Damon won't be under as much pressure from the witches because you, my mom, Bonnie, Ric and Katherine will be there."

"Caroline, if you and Damon need _any _help, all you have to do is tell me and I'll do it." He said sincerely and she smiled and took his hand and he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"You're the best brother ever, you know that?" She asked him with a smile and he grinned at her widely for that. It was obvious that what she said meant a lot to him. "By the way, Damon and I talked about it and we were wondering if you'd be our baby boy's Godfather?" She requested and Stefan's eyes watered.

"Really?" He asked her emotionally.

"Of course." She smiled.

"I'd love to." He agreed with his whole heart.

"Good, I'm glad." She said pleased. "I'm probably going to ask Bonnie to be his Godmother if I can talk Damon into agreeing with that. At the moment it's a firm 'not in hell' but we'll see." She added and Stefan smiled.

"That'll make her so happy." Stefan replied sincerely. "What about the girl?" He asked curiously.

"Damon has it in his head that if he and I died, the best person to raise _his _daughter – Damon's words by the way – would be Ric." Caroline said amused and Stefan chuckled.

"Why?" He asked amused.

"Apparently he thinks that Ric would raise her the same way Damon would. Damon thinks that you'd be too much of a sap to put down discipline for a girl and she'd have you wrapped around her finger." Caroline teased and Stefan laughed.

"You know the irony in that?" Stefan asked cheekily.

"What? That Damon's going to be the biggest sap of them all?" Caroline joked and Stefan chortled.

"Exactly. He'll be _so _whipped by a daughter." Stefan teased and Caroline giggled.

"I know. He doesn't think so, even though everyone knows that he will be." Caroline smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"So, Ric will be her Godfather?" Stefan established.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded.

"Will Katherine be the Godmother?" He tested.

"I want that but Damon said that Katherine isn't getting _near _our daughter because he doesn't want our daughter to be influenced by her supposed 'evil slut behaviour'." Caroline said amused and Stefan snickered.

"I think Katherine will be good to the twins." Stefan remarked.

"Me too." Caroline agreed. "I'm going to work on Damon but he's really stubborn on this one." She commented with amusement.

"Who does Damon want as the Godmother?" Stefan queried.

"My mom." Caroline giggled. "I don't even know if grandmothers can _be _Godmothers."

"I don't think that they can be traditionally but you know that Damon will do whatever he wants regardless of tradition." Stefan said tickled and she laughed.

"Speaking of Damon and tradition…" She started as she tried to figure how to word it. "Does it bother Damon that the twins will be born out of wedlock?" She asked curiously surprising Stefan. Stefan made a face that indicated that he was trying to put the next thing he said as diplomatically as possible.

"Damon is far more traditionally 1800s in the head than you would think. Much more so than I am. In our day, people got married without really knowing each other. Nobody waited for long to get married if they were in love. Plus, if we were in that time now, Damon would have married you a mere couple of weeks after finding out about your pregnancy. Maybe sooner if it could have been arranged because that's just how we were raised." Stefan replied.

"So it does bother him." Caroline said and Stefan sighed.

"He hasn't said out loud that it bothers him but personally, yes, I think it does bother him." Stefan admitted.

"Would it bother you?" Caroline probed.

"No, I don't care about marriage." Stefan disagreed surprising her.

"But would Damon really _want _to get married?" Caroline asked and Stefan snickered.

"When Damon's single, he's a total man whore and sleeps around constantly… but when Damon's in love, practically all he thinks about is commitment and it being forever. As surprising as this might be, Damon has _no _issue with commitment or monogamy. I know for a fact, Damon will never look at another woman ever again." Stefan replied surprising her. "Damon's way more into the one person forever thing than I've ever been." Stefan added. "It's different now for me with Bonnie because, for the first time, I'm feeling like that, but yeah, Damon really wants to marry you as soon as possible." Stefan agreed and she bit her lip as she thought about that.

"Why hasn't he said anything then? If that's what he wants?" She questioned.

"You said to him that you wanted to wait six years, so he doesn't think that you're as sure about him as he is about you." Stefan confessed and her jaw dropped.

"I only said six years because I thought that he'd want to wait. He's _Damon _for God's sake. Damon and marriage aren't two things that you would normally think could ever go together." She said. "I got the shock of my life when he asked me." She admitted and Stefan chuckled.

"I wasn't at _all _surprised." Stefan remarked amused. "Neither was Katherine."

"Is that what her joke about taking the boy out of the 1800s was about?" Caroline asked and Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, exactly." Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p>That night at about 2.30am, Stefan's eyes snapped open when he heard small whimpers. He was out of his room and in Caroline's room in a blink. He saw that she was sleeping, snuggled into her maternity sleep pillow. She was obviously having a nightmare and that worried him. He hurried around to the other side of the bed and carefully climbed in behind her trying not to wake her. Stefan put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes – he wasn't as good at the dream manipulation as Damon was but he felt like he had to try. She was his best friend and he didn't like the idea that she was having a nightmare. He tried really hard to go into her dream but she stirred before he managed it. She turned her head sleepily and looked at Stefan confused.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

"You were having a nightmare. I was trying to do the dream thing but you woke up before I could." Stefan replied apologetically. She gave him a small smile for that.

"Thanks, Stefan." She said sincerely. "This is going to sound weird but could you stay with me? It's so warm in here and I'm used to a cold body sleeping next to me." She admitted with a tired giggle.

"No problem." He replied amused and she smiled. She turned her head back away from him then snuggled backwards into him and he pulled her a little closer then closed his eyes and let sleep takeover. If she had another nightmare, he'd hear it and he could try again.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Caroline woke up at 6.30am and found that Stefan was gone and he'd left a note saying that he'd be back in a couple of hours as he'd gone to raid a blood bank, so Caroline called Damon.<p>

"_Hey, what are you doing up so early?_" He answered happy to hear from her.

"Hey, didn't sleep well." She sighed.

"_Nightmares?_" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah. It was so cute, Damon. I woke up in the middle of the night only to find Stefan snuggled in behind me trying to do the dream thing." Caroline said fondly and he chuckled.

"_Good. He'll get the hang of it after a few tries probably, since he's back to being a baby vamp._" Damon replied amused that his little brother was so concerned about her, though it did make Damon happy that Stefan was trying to make her feel better as they all knew how crap she felt if she didn't get much sleep.

"What are you doing?" Caroline inquired.

"_Honestly?_" Damon asked amused.

"Yeah." She replied confused.

"_Well, I'm meeting Ric in the lobby in an hour to go out for dinner, so I was about to go in and have a 'happy ending' shower._" Damon replied amused and Caroline laughed loudly at him admitting that.

"I see." She smirked as she thought of an idea. "You know…" She said deviously. "We both have webcams on our laptops." She teased and there was just silence.

"_Please tell me that you're saying what I think you're saying._" Damon practically _pleaded_ with a small turned on groan and she giggled.

"Meet you on Skype in five?" She asked.

"_God, I fucking love you._" He declared and she laughed.

"I love you too. Don't start without me." She teased.

"_I won't. Hurry up._" He said amused.

"I will." She smirked then hung up. She hurried over to her bag and quickly put some makeup on, brushed her hair then changed into a black lace bra that gave her really good cleavage with her new ginormous breasts and took off her pyjamas. She put her red satin robe over it then signed into Skype and saw that Damon was online already. She pressed the call button then giggled when he answered immediately.

"_You put makeup on?_" He chuckled and she giggled.

"If I'm going to give you a show, I have to look good." She winked back and he groaned.

"_Fuck. I hate this travelling crap._" He muttered and she giggled.

"So do I, but I have a feeling if this goes well, that it'll be easier." She smirked and he smirked in anticipation…

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will have the kinky Skype sex ;)


	51. The Wonder of Skype

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Jade Dupree **for the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much for your support :)

On to the kinky Skype sex... ;)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 51

* * *

><p>"<em>You do look really sexy.<em>" He commented and she smiled at him coyly then slowly slid the robe down just a little to expose her shoulders and her cleavage. "_Fuck._" He groaned at the sight of her in the bra that he _loved _and she smiled.

"Unbutton your shirt." She instructed and he smirked then slowly unbuttoned it. "Mmm." She purred seductively at the sight of his upper body as he slid the shirt off. "I think if you did just _that _once more, I'd be _done_." She quipped with cheeky smile and he chuckled.

"_I turn you on that much?_" He cocked an eyebrow at her though she could see all over his face that he was thoroughly pleased by that.

"Wet already." She smirked and he groaned loudly at the fact she actually _said it_. Caroline was kind of amused at how easily she could turn him on. She was sleep-deprived so the self-conscious part of her brain wasn't awake yet.

"_I'm going to cum in my pants like an adolescent._" He muttered and she giggled.

"Ah, but we all know you'll be back up moments later, sexy." She smirked and his eyes darkened with lust. "Stand up and take your pants off." She instructed and he smirked then stood up and she could see from his chest downwards and she watched him unzip his jeans then slide them down. "Boxers too." She said and he snickered. He slid them down too and Caroline was just so horny. "God, you're hot." She remarked lustfully and he chuckled then sat back down in front of the screen and smirked at her.

"_Your turn._" He countered and she then stood up and turned her back to the laptop. She very slowly let the robe slide down her back then dropped it on the floor just as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk and Damon groaned at the fact she wasn't wearing any underwear. "_Jesus._" He muttered and she smirked at him over her shoulder. She was purposely _not _showing the bump so she sat back down _then _turned around on the stool so that he wouldn't see further down than her breasts. She put one hand to her back then unclipped her bra and let it drop to the floor revealing her swollen breasts and Damon moaned a little at the sight of them. "_You're so sexy._" He mumbled turned on and she smiled.

"How hard are you?" She asked and he smirked.

"_Solid_." He replied. "_How wet are you?_" He asked teasingly wondering if she would say it. She gave him the _cheekiest _look that he'd ever seen on her face.

"Dripping." She whispered and he groaned loudly in half disbelief that she actually said that and half because he had to stop himself from shooting his load.

"_Show me._" He requested choked because he was just _so _turned on.

"How?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"_Slide two of your fingers inside then hold them up. I'll be able to see._" He said and she saw that his arm was moving so he'd clearly already started. Caroline was trying not to think about how embarrassing it was because it was ridiculously obvious that Damon was loving this and she didn't want to ruin it by going all shy. She reached in-between her legs and slid two fingers inside and she bit her lip at the feeling – she wasn't really one for masturbating now that she was human again, as a vampire she'd _had _to, to keep her sanity – but it still felt good. She withdrew them then held them up for Damon to see and he saw them glistening from her obviously very wet core and he groaned.

"What else do you want me to do?" She asked seductively.

"_Use one hand to play with your nipples and the other to rub your clit._" He answered huskily. Caroline used the two fingers that she'd lubricated to rub her clit then her other hand caressed across her nipples, rubbing, fondling and tweaking them and she moaned a little softly and Damon let out a groan at the sight of her touching her breasts knowing what she was doing with the other hand. "_What do you want me to do?_" He asked unevenly.

"Use one hand to stroke your cock and the other to fondle your balls." She directed and he grunted at her instructing him like that – Damon was _so _turned on by her not being shy with him. Caroline saw him move his other hand down so that he was using both hands and she was surprised at how turned on she was. "And…"

"_And?_" He pushed in a whisper and it was very obvious to Caroline that it wouldn't be long for him at all.

"And let me see your real face." She responded and Damon looked surprised at the fact that was clearly a turn on for her. Caroline watched the dark veins appear under his beautiful eyes as the whites went bloodshot and she saw his teeth lightly poking out from under his top lip and she moaned a little at that as she increased the speed of her fingers against her clit. "That's so hot." She gasped and although he was mega turned on by this little kinky thing that they were doing, he couldn't help a small smile at the fact she just accepted him completely like that and always had.

"_Tell me a fantasy you have._" He requested and she thought about it.

"I sometimes imagine you dragging me into an alley because you can't wait until we get home, you push me up against the wall, I'm wearing a skirt so you lift it then rip my underwear off, I tear your shirt open and the buttons fly everywhere…" Damon groaned loudly. "I get your jeans and boxers down then you pick me up and I wrap my legs around you just as you slam into me." She revealed and he shuddered. "It's hard and it's fast and I'm a vampire, so when we're close, we both sink our fangs into each other and feed on the blood while our orgasms hit." She explained and she could feel herself getting really close at the thought of that.

"_Fuck, we're so doing that._" Damon mumbled incoherently and she smiled. "_Tell me another one._" He almost _pleaded _because he was so close.

"I have this fantasy sometimes that we're throwing a dinner party at the house and everyone's over and around the dinner table…" She smirked.

"_Dear God._" Damon muttered knowing whatever she said was going to send him over the edge.

"You leave the table to go get more wine from the kitchen and I decide to follow you." She described and he groaned. "You're leaning against the kitchen island trying to open the bottle of wine and I walk up to you and kiss you and you know what kind of kiss it is." She wiggled her eyebrows and he shuddered again because _yeah _he knew her horny kiss. "I just want to taste you so I unbutton your jeans and get your cock out then drop to my knees in front of you." She smirked and his jaw dropped at not only the mental image but at the fact that his shy darling Caroline _said _that. It was so hot! Caroline was getting really into the story telling considering how _unravelled _Damon was getting – that was worth the later embarrassment that she was sure she'd feel.

"_Fuck_." He hissed loudly at the thought of that.

"I swirl my tongue around the tip and you ask if I'm crazy considering my mother's right in the other room." She confessed and he gasped in disbelief and groaned and moaned because that was so hot. "I ask if you want me to stop… and you say it's worth the inevitable bullets." She winked and he smirked.

"_It so would be._" He agreed. Caroline gasped a little and bit her lip. "_Are you close? I want to cum with you._" He acknowledged and Caroline gave him a small smile for that.

"So close. Seconds." She admitted a little unevenly herself and he groaned. Her orgasm hit and she moaned loudly which in turn prompted his own orgasm and they both shook a little as they rode out their own pleasure. Damon slumped forward on his elbow and Caroline smirked at his 'after-orgasm face' that he regularly made. She loved that face.

"_That was amazing._" He declared. "_It's never been that good by myself before._" He confessed with a smirk and she smiled at him deviously in return.

"Same here." She replied then he looked at the screen lovingly.

"_You're amazing, you know that?_" He asked her softly.

"Why?" She giggled. "Because we just had kinky Skype-sex?" She asked amused and he snickered.

"_No… because I know that you pushed away your shyness for me._" He answered and she blushed a little.

"I miss you. This is so much harder on you than it is for me because of all of the turning that you have to do. I'll do anything to help with that." She replied sincerely.

"_I love you._" He replied tenderly. "_Though, we are so talking about these kinky little fantasies of yours when I get back._" He smirked and she giggled.

"You totally want me to suck you off in the kitchen now, don't you?" She teased and he groaned in disbelief.

"_You can't say stuff like that._" He muttered amused and she giggled.

"Why don't you ever ask me for that?" She queried inquisitively and he shrugged.

"_Guys __**always **__want head, Barbie. I don't ask because if you want to do it, you can just do it. It's always amazing anyway._" He replied and she smirked.

"I want you to start telling me what you want. I'm really liking the dirty talk." She disclosed tickled and he laughed.

"_I will if you will._" He countered and she looked at him sceptically.

"What do you mean?" She tested.

"_I'll ask for head if you will._" He clarified and she blushed scarlet which made him chuckle. "_There's my shy little darling._" He teased and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking for that." She retorted.

"_Why not?_" He smirked.

"Because I like giving you head." She said and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"_I like doing it to you too._" He reacted and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Why?" She asked like he was nuts and he laughed at that.

"_I just enjoy it. The thing is, to a vampire, blood and sexual body fluids are very close in the taste department. It tastes __**amazing **__for me._" He stated with a mischievous smile.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"_Mmhmm._" He smirked. "_The __**only **__reason I don't do it all the time is because I know you well enough now to know when you won't enjoy it._" He admitted and she looked surprised then smiled.

"Well, we'll see. Maybe I'll wake up some morning totally sleep deprived again and my shyness will be gone then too and I'll instruct you to do that then." She said amused and he sniggered – he hoped so.

"_I'd happily be down there all day._" He winked and she blushed again. "_So you can tell me to do it __**any **__time you want._" He smirked and she giggled.

"I'll remember that." She teased and he smiled.

"_You do that._" He jibed playfully then he looked confused. "_Wait a minute. Is Stefan in the house?_" He enquired and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you fucking joking?" She asked shocked. "I'd have to _kill _myself if Stefan heard this." She said and he laughed loudly. "No, he's out doing a blood run. He won't be back until like 8am."

"_It's cute that you're so shy._" He teased.

"I wasn't shy five minutes ago when I was telling you about the alley and the kitchen." She countered and he grunted a little.

"_That was fucking hot._" He mumbled and she smiled.

"I have so many fantasies about you." She admitted and he smiled.

"_I have tons for you too._" He replied and she grinned.

"Well, I know what _we'll _be doing when you get back to Mystic Falls." She quipped and he chuckled. "Uh… can you not tell anyone about what we just did?" She requested and he shot her a look.

"_I'd never tell anyone that. What we do is always just between us._" He replied like it was obvious and she nodded.

"Okay." She acknowledged as she grabbed her robe and put it back on then tied it.

"_I was enjoying the view._" He pouted and she giggled then opened the top of the robe revealing her breasts again and he laughed at her doing that.

"Happy?" She smirked.

"_Very._" He agreed pleased. "_You know they're like twice the size they were._" He commented and she giggled.

"Yeah, I know, considering I've had to buy these huge bras." She said amused. "You know, they're only going to get bigger." She smirked and she saw his eyes widen a little.

"_I really hate this travelling thing._" He muttered and she snickered at him being such a horn dog.

"I know. Me too." She agreed. "I was thinking about your deal with the witches and I don't think that you should stop travelling in the summer." She commented and he looked shocked.

"_Why?_" He probed confused.

"Because if you don't then there's more of a chance that we'll _actually _go to Italy in the winter." She said surprising him. "I love my mom and our friends but I can't deny how much I'm looking forward to just getting to be alone with you and our children, so that we can really bond with them as a family without all of the drama of Mystic Falls." She explained and he looked like he was thinking that one over.

"_I just don't want to miss anything._" He admitted.

"Well, if you're going by car then we can always come with you." She suggested surprising him.

"_Really?_" He asked a little shocked and she nodded.

"You do the turnings at night which gives us time to be just us during the day." She replied. "You and I both know that in Mystic Falls, we'll have my mom, Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine there with us every single day. Not that I'm not happy about that, because I am, but it'll be nice to have some time just the four of us." She commented and he smiled.

"_We totally could road trip all over the States in the summer._" He smirked and she smiled.

"Though, you can't drive like a speed demon with the babies in the car, so it'll go kind of slow." She teased and he chuckled.

"_I'd be in no rush if you were with me anyway._" He replied and her stomach fluttered.

"Aren't you the charmer?" She smiled and he winked at her. "I thought of another name."

"_What is it this time?_" He smirked amused and she snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Liam." She said and he looked like he was thinking about it.

"_It wouldn't be my first choice but it's by far the best one you've said so far._" He observed. "_Just remember that there's a chance that they'll turn one day and what's fashionable now, won't always be that way. It has to be a name that they can use for a long time just in case._" He said and she looked surprised.

"I never thought of that." She conceded. "So, do you think a kind of classic name like David or Luke or something would be better?"

"_It doesn't have to be __**that **__classic._" He jibed and she giggled. "_All I'm saying is that a boy called something like Kaydyn a hundred years ago would have been branded a sissy._" He smirked and she laughed.

"I get what you're saying. Keep it masculine and not too crazy but not too boring either." She concluded.

"_Works for me._" He concurred amused and she smiled.

"Do you like Robert?" She queried.

"_I do, actually._" He nodded and she smiled.

"I quite like that too. Not sure that's his name though, but it's the only one that we both like so far." She said amused and he chuckled. "Though, I really don't want their names to start with the same letter. I hate when people do that to twins." She muttered and he smirked.

"_New tactic to get the name out of me, huh?_" He joked.

"No, I know that you're not going to spill." She sighed.

"_It starts with an 'S'_." He smirked and she looked surprised that he finally gave her a hint.

"Interesting." Caroline replied amused. "Have you picked the other two names yet?"

"_I picked the first middle name and Ric picked the second since he's going to be her Godfather._" Damon answered surprising her.

"Are you going to tell me that?" She examined and he looked at her in contemplation.

"_I don't know. I really like them._" He teased and she smiled.

"Then I'm sure I'll like them. Please?" She asked and he chuckled.

"_Alright. The name that Ric picked was Genevieve._" He revealed and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, that's gorgeous." She smiled and he smirked.

"_Mmhmm._" He replied. "_And the first middle name is Saoirse._" He smiled. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes welled with tears because she'd absolutely _adored _her grandmother.

"Really?" She sniffed and he smiled at her fondly.

"_Your mother said that she was really important to you and she had a beautiful name. And it means freedom which I thought was nice._" He commented and a tear broke down her face.

"I love you so much, you know that?" She sobbed and he smirked.

"_I know. I love you too. So you like them?_" He asked her and she nodded.

"I love them." She nodded wiping her eyes. "Tell Ric that I really love his choice."

"_I will._" He agreed and she smiled.

"I'm going to go make some tea. Why don't you go have a shower then call me back when you're ready and we can talk more?" She proposed and he nodded.

"_Okay._" He smiled. "_Ten minutes._"

"Can't wait." She winked and he snickered then they ended the call…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :) It's my first time writing this kind of sex scene and I'd love some feedback, like it? Hate it?


	52. Garden Party

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: The Damon/Caroline rocky path is officially over. Any arguments or disagreements from now on will be minor things that they work out straight away. They'll be solid from this chapter forward. :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 52

* * *

><p>Caroline went and pulled her pyjamas back on, went to the bathroom and washed her hands then she tied her hair up. She picked up the laptop and the charger from the dresser in her room then wandered downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself a quick cup of raspberry leaf tea then went over to the couch, plugged in the laptop then got herself comfortable and waited for Damon to call her back. When he eventually called back, she saw him in a black shirt and a dark grey pinstripe tie.<p>

"Don't you look handsome?" She smiled and he snickered.

"_Why thank you, darling. We're going to that Italian restaurant tonight. It's a suits kind of place._" He commented and she giggled.

"Totally will be like a date." She teased and he laughed. "You never said what Ric's reaction was to the Cantonese place."

"_He loved it. We went to the bar at the Mandarin Oriental hotel after that. It's supposed to be like the place to go in Hong Kong and he seemed to like it. He nearly had a heart attack at the prices in the restaurant though._" Damon smirked.

"Did you treat?" She asked and he nodded.

"_I think your little plan might be working though, because he asked me two random questions about being a vampire already._" He disclosed amused and she grinned.

"That's great. Are you getting along okay?" She queried.

"_Better than in Mystic Falls actually._" He nodded.

"Really?" She smiled. "Are you being super nice?" She joked and he laughed.

"_When am I ever super nice?_" He asked amused.

"You're super nice to _me_." She pointed out and he smirked.

"_Ah, but I adore you more than words, so I can't really help being a total sap for you._" He teased and she smiled widely.

"Speaking of that, can I ask you something?" She tested and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"_Yeah._" He replied hesitantly as he had no idea what she would ask.

"Does it bother you the thought that the twins will be born out of wedlock?" She asked and he was visibly surprised by her question.

"_What makes you ask that? Did Stefan say something?_" He questioned confused.

"No. I'm only asking because you _were _born in the 1800s. Wasn't that like a huge no-no then?" She examined.

"_Well, yeah, it was, but we're not __**in **__the 1800s and I know that._" He replied.

"Weren't children born out of wedlock called bastards in those days?" She asked curiously and he scowled.

"_I would __**slaughter **__anyone who said that about them._" Damon grumbled and she chuckled.

"I'm not saying that's what they would be, it was only a historical question. I just want to know if it bothers you and you still haven't answered me." She pointed out with a small smile and he rolled his eyes.

"_When I was a teenager and imagined being a father, yeah, I was always married first but I don't think I would go as far to say that it actually __**bothers **__me._" He rambled and she smiled.

"Wow, it _really_ bugs you, doesn't it?" She smirked and he chuckled and rolled his eyes at the fact she clearly knew him too well.

"_Fine, yes, it bothers me a little but there's no rush._" He admitted and she smiled.

"You should try and find a really nice suit while you're away." She said and he looked at her confused.

"_Why?_" He asked surprised at the subject change.

"Because I was thinking that we could get married on the 2nd of March." She said with a smile and his jaw dropped.

"_Are you joking?_" He asked stunned.

"No." She shook her head. "That's the day I'll be at 20 weeks. Half way." She said. "I thought that might be nice." She admitted and he watched her to assess if she was kidding.

"_It is and I do want that, I really do, but we still have some things to talk through, don't you think?_" He questioned and she looked at him sadly.

"I know I've been a crappy girlfriend, but if you'll give me a chance, I'll spend forever trying to be the best wife possible." She said softly and sincerely and his stomach fluttered and he took a long breath as he thought about that.

"_First of all, you're not remotely a crappy girlfriend. We've both made mistakes but we can only learn from them now. Second, is that actually what __**you **__want though? To get married?_" He asked her.

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat." She replied softly and he smirked.

"_Really?_" He asked and she nodded.

"So, what do you say, Salvatore? Will you marry me?" She questioned and he smiled.

"_You know I will._" He confirmed and she grinned.

"Really? So, I can start going planning mad?" She asked and he laughed at how excited she looked.

"_Is that really enough time for you to do what you want?_" He tested and she nodded.

"I came up with this idea yesterday, so I already have it all planned out in my head." She disclosed and he chuckled.

"_What are you thinking?_" He asked curiously.

"I kind of want to surprise you." She smiled and he looked at her amused.

"_You're seriously not going to tell me __**anything**__? I'm getting no say in my own wedding?_" He questioned with a chuckle and she thought about that and had to admit that wasn't really fair.

"Well." She started. "Our back garden will be done by the end of next week and I was thinking that I would decorate it with lights then we could get married after dark on the 2nd and have like a little dinner to celebrate afterwards." She describe and he chuckled in surprise.

"_Really? Did _not _expect you to say that._" He said amused as he'd thought that they would have some enormous wedding eventually.

"Well, do you like that? With just my mom, Stefan, Ric, Bonnie and Katherine there?" She examined and he nodded.

"_I do like that._" He agreed. "_I like the idea of it being intimate like that with only the people we trust there._"

"I like that too." She smiled. "They are the people who are always in our lives now, so I wouldn't want anyone else there." She agreed and he nodded.

"_Did you tell anyone about this idea of yours?_" He smirked.

"No, of course not. I wasn't going to tell anyone until I talked to you about it." She said like it was so obvious.

"_Are you sure, Caroline?_" He asked her softly and she knew that he meant about the wedding.

"Completely." She agreed. "Are you?" She asked and he nodded.

"_Yes. No doubt._" He replied and she smiled. "_I won't be able to have a proper honeymoon with you right afterwards but I'll leave on the 5__th__ instead of the 3__rd__ then we can go stay at a hotel for a couple of nights out of town or something if you want?_" He asked and she smiled.

"Hmm… No, not a hotel." She disagreed and he looked at her curiously.

"_What are you thinking then?_" He asked and she chuckled.

"My mom's parents had a hunting cabin in West Virginia but it's actually really beautiful and nice and my mom inherited it. She had it all renovated like three years ago because she was planning to sell it but I think she forgot about it… so, how about just you and me in the middle of the woods away from everyone for lots of sex and mushy snuggles for a couple of days?" She smirked and he laughed at the 'mushy snuggles' part.

"_Getting you all to myself for a couple of days does sound perfect._" He approved with a smile.

"So, are you up for that?" She tested and he nodded.

"_Mmhmm._" He agreed.

"Besides, we can kind of think of going to Italy all winter as our real honeymoon." She smiled and he smirked.

"_Well, the babies will take naps._" He winked at her and she giggled.

"Exactly." She replied amused. Just then the front door opened and in walked Stefan who looked surprised to see her up. "Morning, Stef." She smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked her concerned as he closed the door behind him at it was only 7.15am.

"Think the bed was too warm when you got out of it." Caroline teased and both boys chuckled at that. Stefan was surprised that she was clearly on Skype with Damon and Damon just _didn't care _that they'd slept in the same bed.

"Morning, Damon." Stefan greeted as he walked over to the couch then plopped down next to Caroline putting the blood cooler on the floor.

"_Well, it's actually 8.15pm here._" He smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"My apologies. Good _evening_, Damon." Stefan smirked and they both snickered at him.

"_Hello, brother._" Damon winked. "_Were you touching her skin when you tried it?_" He asked curiously and Stefan looked highly confused.

"Huh?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"_Barbie said that she had a nightmare and you tried to dream manipulate for her. It's easier if you're touching her skin._" Damon advised and Stefan looked surprised.

"Oh." Stefan said as he thought about it. "I had my arm over her but my hand wasn't directly touching her skin." He noted and Damon nodded.

"_If she has another one, take her hand or touch her face or something. It's so much easier like that, especially with you being a baby vamp again._" Damon instructed.

"Alright." Stefan nodded.

"Thanks for trying anyway, Stefan." Caroline said sincerely. "Though, I did sleep better when the bed wasn't so warm." She said amused and they chuckled. Stefan then looked at Caroline confused.

"Why do you smell like sex?" Stefan asked and Damon laughed loudly while Caroline went _burgundy _with embarrassment.

"Stefan, just pretend you don't smell that and if you ever tell anyone about this, I will tell _everyone _about that thing I found out that you like." She glared at him and Damon was howling with laughter and Stefan was visibly trying hard not to laugh too as he'd totally clicked.

"Skype sex? Really?" Stefan teased and Caroline smacked him hard on the arm while Damon was in stiches.

"I'm going to go die now." Caroline muttered and they were both shaking with laughter.

"Don't be embarrassed." Stefan smirked and Caroline turned and scowled at him.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop talking about this I'll find something to stab you in the nuts with." She said mortified and he burst into loud laughter as did Damon. "And Damon, if you don't stop laughing, you're never having sex again." She warned and Damon smirked – but _did _stop laughing.

"Think Bonnie would be into that?" Stefan asked curiously and Caroline gaped at him for _not _dropping it while Damon couldn't help bursting into laughter again at his horny baby brother. Caroline's eyes narrowed at Stefan then she looked at the screen.

"Damon? Did you know that your brother has a pair of red…" Stefan covered her mouth with his hand.

"Okay, okay! I'll never bring it up again!" Stefan exclaimed and Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him then he removed his hand from her mouth.

"_A pair of red what?_" Damon asked highly amused as Stefan clearly didn't want him to know.

"Nothing." Stefan pushed.

"_One _word and I'll tell Damon all about it." Caroline warned Stefan and he gulped knowing that Damon would ridicule him _forever _if he found out.

"It's forgotten." Stefan promised wide-eyed and she gave him a nod.

"_You so have to tell me._" Damon smirked.

"I will if he blabs." Caroline replied and Stefan was practically sweating blood at the thought of Damon finding out.

"_Anyway_, why are you in a suit?" Stefan asked curiously.

"He has a date with Ric." Caroline said amused and both boys chuckled.

"_Totally. Got him a new dress for it and everything._" Damon winked and Caroline and Stefan laughed loudly at the thought of that.

"That's funny." Stefan remarked amused. "What did you do all day?"

"_More boring sightseeing. Though, I compelled him into the area of the museum that isn't for public eyes and he was practically jumping up and down in historical glee._" Damon jibed and they snickered. "_Oh, and I passed by a store today and they had this in the window…_" He said then stood up and left the computer then was back a few seconds later. "_What do you think?_" He asked while holding up a tiny vibrant light blue silk baby dress embroidered with a few small flowers with a small line of pleating at the edge of the skirt and frilly short sleeves and Caroline beamed at the screen.

"Oh my God! That is so perfect! I love that so much, Damon!" She grinned happily and he chuckled at how happy she was.

"That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Stefan added with a huge grin of his own.

"_Good. I'm glad you like it because…_" Damon chuckled embarrassed.

"Because what?" Caroline asked amused.

"_I may have gotten slightly carried away._" Damon replied amused.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked with a snicker then Damon held up his other hand to reveal the exact same dress in a very light golden champagne colour.

"That's amazing, Damon. I love it." Caroline said sincerely.

"_Yeah… not done yet._" Damon smirked and they laughed. He disappeared from the screen again then held up two pink dresses side by side, one was a bright fuchsia colour and the other was a very light pearl pink. They were in the same style as the first two dresses but instead of just a small amount of floral embroidery, it was heavily detailed with flowers.

"Oh my God, the pink ones are just so stunning." Caroline said with a grin. "I love all of them." She approved.

"You got any more?" Stefan teased and Caroline giggled at Damon being all excited while Damon rolled his eyes at his brother.

"_No, the only other colour they had was red and you said that you didn't like that. I didn't really like the colour of red they had either, it was like blood and you can't put that on a baby._" He said and they nodded. "_Though, the store I was in had tons of baby clothes and this is the most girly thing I've ever said in my life but I can't __**wait **__until we can go buy them stuff._" He grinned and they laughed.

"That's not girly, Damon. I think _everyone _can't wait to buy the tiny clothes." Stefan replied and they chuckled. "Didn't you get my nephew anything?" He asked and Damon shrugged.

"_All of the boys stuff was red and I didn't like it. I was thinking I'd look in Shanghai and maybe get him a Tang suit or something._" He replied.

"That'll be cool." Stefan smiled. "Was Ric with you when you bought those?"

"_Yeah, he was trying to talk me into the red one too saying that red was the most traditional in the sense of Chinese culture but I told him to buzz off eventually._" Damon replied and they snickered. "_Are you going to tell Stefan what's happening in March?_" Damon asked amused and Caroline giggled.

"What's happening in March?" Stefan repeated Caroline curiously and she smiled.

"I'm legally going to be your sister." She smirked and Damon chuckled at her choice of words and Stefan grinned then hugged her which made Damon snicker.

"That's awesome. March when?" Stefan asked.

"The second. It's the day that I'm 20 weeks, so that's a big milestone and we're celebrating it with a wedding." Caroline explained amused and he chuckled.

"How on _earth _are you going to plan a wedding in like three weeks from Florida?" Stefan queried.

"Well, it's going to be a tiny ceremony in our back garden so it's not exactly a _wedding _in the elaborate sense of the word." Caroline countered and they laughed at her wording.

"Take it you're quite pleased with this?" Stefan teased Damon and Damon rolled his eyes at his little brother mocking him.

"_Yes, I want to marry Blondie. So what, Stefan?_" Damon asked him dryly.

"Are you going to change your name to Salvatore?" Stefan asked Caroline ignoring Damon and she shrugged.

"Haven't thought about it yet but I'm guessing Damon will be easier to live with if I do." She teased and they both laughed.

"_You would be right._" Damon smirked.

"Why not?" Caroline replied amused. "Suppose Blondie Salvatore has a certain ring to it." She quipped and they laughed loudly at that.

"Blondie Salvatore. That's funny." Stefan laughed while Damon looked highly amused at her using the nickname. "You're not still going to call her that after you're married, are you?" Stefan asked Damon amused who smirked in return.

"_Well, she'll still be blonde, won't she?_" Damon teased and they snickered and rolled their eyes at him.

"I still prefer Barbie to Blondie though." Stefan jibed and Damon smirked.

"As long as it's _vampire _Barbie, I don't mind that one." Caroline agreed and they laughed.

"You really hate being human again, don't you?" Stefan jibed and she scowled at nothing in particular.

"You have no idea." Caroline muttered and they chuckled. "Though, this time I want to be drained."

"_Don't worry, Blondie, we'll do it the sexy way._" He winked at her and she chuckled.

"Don't think that would work over Skype." Stefan quipped without thinking and Caroline turned her head slowly to look at him while Damon bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at how furious she looked.

"I did warn you." Caroline said to him seriously and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Silk girl's underwear under his boxers." Caroline revealed to Damon and Stefan gasped in disbelief while Damon burst into hysterical laughter.

"_What? Are you fucking joking?_" Damon laughed loudly.

"Nope. The ones I saw were red." Caroline smirked and Damon was buckled over laughing _really _loudly while Stefan was blushing crimson. "I _did _warn you." Caroline pointed to Stefan who crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at nothing in particular because, _yeah_, she had totally warned him. "Bring it up again and I'll tell Katherine and Bonnie." She cautioned and he gulped.

"Fine." Stefan muttered and Damon was still howling.

"_You're not even denying it?_" Damon laughed.

"What the hell is the point? You can tell when I'm lying anyway." Stefan muttered and Damon was in fits.

"_Why the hell are you wearing girly underwear, dude?_" Damon laughed.

"He drunkenly told me that it feels nice against his 'sensitive skin'." Caroline did air quotations and Damon laughed.

"_Then buy silk __**boxers**__! Not girl's underwear!_" Damon laughed and Stefan scowled then picked up his cooler and disappeared into the kitchen making both of them chortle at him having nothing to say to that. "_That is too funny._" Damon chuckled. "_How do you even know about that?_" Damon laughed.

"We were at Bonnie's house while you were in Brazil and Stefan was really wasted on the walk home and he suddenly decided that he was going to pee against a tree because he hadn't done it in a century and a half, so he goes over to the tree and I'm standing on the sidewalk and he pulled down his pants and low and behold, he's standing there in red silk underwear." Caroline giggled and Damon was back to hysterics.

"Did you _have _to tell him that?" Stefan asked with a sigh from the kitchen and she giggled.

"Maybe next time you'll keep what you smell to yourself." Caroline quipped and Damon chuckled.

"Why were you peeking anyway?" Stefan asked curiously and she smirked.

"Because you fell over, you idiot, I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Caroline retorted and Damon laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Forgot about that." Stefan muttered.

"You're a hilarious drunk." Caroline said amused and Stefan chuckled embarrassed.

"_What else did Stefan do drunkenly?_" Damon asked amused.

"Tons of stuff. He's also _very _chatty. I know things about Stefan that I am quite sure he doesn't remember telling me." She smirked deviously and Stefan looked at her worriedly.

"Don't tell Damon." Stefan said deadpan and she giggled and Damon laughed as he'd heard him say that.

"I'm not going to tell _anyone_." She countered.

"_Aww no fair. Why can't I know?_" Damon pouted.

"Uh… because you totally mock everyone for everything?" Caroline asked amused and he chuckled.

"_It's all part of the fun._" He winked at her and she giggled.

"What are we doing today, by the way?" Stefan asked curiously and Caroline shrugged.

"Whatever. I can't go on any of the rides at the parks though, so we'll have to wait until the others get here to go to them or you'll be going on everything by yourself." Caroline said amused and he snickered as did Damon. "Though, I'd love to go to the Kennedy Space Centre while we're here." She remarked and Stefan nodded.

"Want to do that today then?" He queried and she thought about that.

"I'm a little tired for that today but we could go for a walk in Orlando and have a look around?" She suggested. "I haven't been here before."

"Sure. Let's go out for breakfast too." Stefan smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Caroline agreed with a grin.

"_I need to get going, Blondie._" Damon said and she gave him a frown which made him smirk.

"Call me later?" She requested and he nodded.

"_I'll call you before I go to bed._" He confirmed and she smiled.

"Have a nice date with Ric." She winked and he chuckled. "Remember, don't put out on the first date." She teased and both boys laughed.

"_Why not_?" Damon asked amused.

"Hello? Consequences." She joked pointing to her stomach and both boys laughed loudly.

"_Don't think even __**I **__could knock Ric up._" Damon teased and she giggled.

"Oh, well, in that case, have fun." She winked and he laughed.

"_Alright. Call me if you need anything._" He said and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I love you." She responded

"_I love you too. Bye, bro._" He said.

"Bye." Stefan called then Caroline ended the call. "I can't believe you told him that." He deadpanned and she giggled.

"Could have been worse." She teased.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"I could have told him that you have a whole bunch of them in different colours." She winked and he blushed beetroot.

"Please don't tell him that." Stefan pleaded.

"I won't." She promised.

* * *

><p>AN: If you want to see the adorable baby dresses, they're on my profile :D Please let me know what you think, it will make my day :)


	53. I Miss You

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm going to try my best to update this story much quicker because I have the chapters, they just need to be typed up. I'll try to get another chapter out in the morning.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 53

* * *

><p>Caroline and Stefan spent their days exploring Orlando, going to museums, theatres, the park attractions that didn't involve rides like the animal attractions, they went to restaurants, shopping and they also spent time together at the villa by the pool when Caroline was a little too tired to do too much walking. Because they were having such active days, Stefan was pushing Caroline to eat a larger amount, a little more often than she had been. She visited the clinic on the Wednesday morning to get her blood pressure taken and to provide a urine sample and Stefan compelled them to call Caroline's clinic with the results.<p>

That evening, Caroline took a picture of herself from a side profile and sent it to Damon in an email knowing that he'd see it when he woke up on the Thursday morning. He and Ric had swapped their travel itinerary and were in Shanghai instead of Beijing as they'd already done Beijing. Caroline and Stefan were getting ready to go out for dinner when her phone rang and she smiled seeing that it was Damon calling her.

"Hey, sweetie." Caroline answered happily as she applied her mascara in her room.

"_I just got the picture._" He disclosed pleased.

"So, now you aren't missing anything." She replied amused and he chuckled.

"_Thanks for that. Nice way to wake up in the morning._" He remarked and she grinned. "_I really miss you, Caroline._" He sighed tiredly because it was crap being without her.

"I really miss you too. This has been a long week." She admitted.

"_Something going on?_" He asked her concerned at the way she said that.

"This is going to sound like I'm just complaining for no reason but there are _so _many people in Florida right now." She said. "And I swear to God, I'm being stopped by like 30 people a day to talk about the babies because I can't hide the bump anymore and it's just really getting on my nerves." She muttered.

"_That sucks. That doesn't sound like you're complaining for no reason. I'd hate that._" He pointed out.

"It does suck. And everyone automatically assumes that Stefan's the father and starts asking him questions then when we say that he's my brother they give me this look like they feel sorry for me because clearly the father ran away or something." She mumbled into the phone and he chuckled.

"_You've been saying that he's your brother?_" He asked amused.

"Yeah, tried the fiancé's brother thing and people just looked at me like I was a ho bag." She muttered and he laughed.

"_Why?_" He asked.

"Well, you know I've had a particularly dizzy pregnancy so far." She started.

"_Yeah, I know._" He agreed.

"So, sometimes if we're out and I get kind of dizzy, I hold his hand while I wait for the water to kick in just in case I lose my balance and people _always _take that the wrong way." She murmured annoyed.

"_It doesn't matter what they think. You'll never see them again anyway._" He commented.

"I know but it's still annoying. When there aren't a whole bunch of people in the vicinity, Stefan's been compelling them to go away." Caroline said amused and he laughed surprised that Stefan would do that as he was always so against compulsion normally.

"_Good._" Damon approved. "_How many people has Stefan turned so far?_" He queried curiously.

"Uh…" Caroline thought about it. "39." She said. "He didn't want to go too far when I'm alone in the house. He said that he'll drive further away once Bonnie gets here."

"_39 is still a good number though. If he could do 100 by the time you go back to Mystic Falls that would help._" Damon noted.

"I'll let him know." Caroline agreed. "Oh and… Cosa hai fatto ieri sera?" She grinned and he chuckled. _(What did you do last night?)_

"_Your pronunciation is great. You're picking it up fast._" Damon said proudly.

"I'm not really being given much choice." She muttered.

"_What do you mean?_" He examined.

"Stefan's practically only speaking to me in Italian so that I _have _to learn fast or I won't understand him." She sighed and he chuckled.

"_The dweeb's right though, it's working._" He commented. "_But to answer your question, Ric and I went to the Hyatt on the Bund hotel for dinner at Xindalu. Typical Shanghainese food, but the reason we went there is because on the top floor of the hotel is a bar called Vue and the view of the city from up there is unbelievable._" He described.

"That sounds great. Did Ric take some pictures? I'd love to see that." She smiled.

"_He did. He's been taking pictures of practically everything._" Damon replied amused.

"Are you glad that he went with you?" Caroline questioned.

"_Actually, I'm really happy about it. I'm not really into the sightseeing much but it's better than being alone in the hotel watching crap movies that I have no interest in. It's really cool having company for this._" He admitted.

"That's good. Is Ric having fun?" Caroline asked.

"_Yeah, he's practically demanding to go with me to Europe in March already._" Damon quipped and she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. I wish it could be me going with you but I'm glad that you don't have to do all of that alone." She said sincerely.

"_Me too. Though, he ditched me last night to get laid._" Damon exposed and she giggled.

"Were you sitting thinking how ironic it was?" She teased and he laughed.

"_No, I was thinking that I would give anything to just jump on a flight to Florida and be with you._" He replied and her stomach fluttered but it also made her realise _just _how much she felt his absence.

"God, I miss you so much." She said emotionally as tears welled in her eyes. "Please don't be gone for the whole month of March." She sobbed.

"_I won't be. I promise._" He said softly. "_I'm not going for this long without you again._" He added and she sniffed.

"How are we going to make that work?" She sobbed. "The witches will be mad."

"_I called Bonnie yesterday and told her that I can't just leave you for that long and the witches are going to just have to deal with that. She wasn't pleased but she talked to them and they've agreed that if I compel every vampire I turn to turn others and if Stefan helps, they'll ease up on the pressure a little._" He admitted.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"_Yes. I talked to Stefan as well. So, when I leave on the 5__th__ of March, it'll be for two weeks, then I'll come back and Stefan will go to Canada for about ten days then when he gets back, I'll go back to Europe for another two weeks then the witches will reassess and let me know where else I have to go._" He described.

"That's amazing." Caroline said wiping her eyes. "Is Stefan taking Brent and Allan with him?"

"_I spoke to Brent and he's agreed to go and he said that he'd talk to Allan and let me know. I'd rather Stefan wasn't by himself._" Damon commented.

"Me too." She nodded though he couldn't see her.

"_Are you and Stefan still getting along well?_" He quizzed.

"Closer than ever to be honest. We still argue every day but it's in a fond kind of way." She said. "He's such a sap though. He was drunk the other night and he was all 'I can't wait until you marry Damon because then you'll _actually _be my sister'." She teased and Damon laughed.

"_When we were human, Stefan used to say that he wanted a sister all the time. He loved having a brother but he always tends to get along better with girls than guys._" Damon commented.

"That's because Stefan, although masculine, has a lot of girly tastes." Caroline said amused and Damon laughed.

"_What do you mean?_" He asked.

"Well, he likes shopping and the theatre and romantic comedies and a lot of girly pop music." Caroline replied amused and Damon chuckled. "We're actually going to a dinner show tonight." She commented.

"_Which one?_" He asked curiously.

"Stefan got us the VIP package at the Arabian Nights dinner show and it includes a guided tour of backstage to see the horses and stuff. I'm really excited about it." Caroline grinned.

"_That does sound kind of fun._" Damon stated surprising her.

"Then afterwards if I'm not too tired, we're going to a place called the Icebar. The one in Orlando is the biggest permanent ice bar in the world apparently." Caroline said and he chuckled at her being all 'clued up' about ice bars.

"_I've been to a few of those. That's cool._" Damon remarked.

"I had a look online at their drinks menu and I'm making Stefan get a S'mores Martini just so I can try a sip of it." She admitted and he laughed.

"_What's in it?_" He asked amused because he could just imagine her dictating Stefan's drink choice.

"Whipped vodka, graham crackers and marshmallows on the rim but the _best part_…" She grinned. "Godiva chocolate liqueur." She said and he snickered.

"_Just get Stefan to compel them not to put the vodka in it and have one._" Damon replied.

"But there's alcohol in the liqueur." She pointed out.

"_Yeah, but it's liqueur. There's hardly any alcohol in that and it'll only be a small amount. You will have just eaten a large meal then if you drink some water afterwards it won't do anything to you. Other pregnant women drink the occasional glass of wine and there's more alcohol in that, so don't worry so much. Even Dr Newbury said that one glass of wine occasionally with food is no big deal._" He replied.

"You think?" Caroline asked curiously.

"_Yeah, I read all about that before I got you that non-alcoholic wine. As long as it's with or after food and you drink water, it's so diluted that it does nothing if you only have a small amount. It's not like you'd be getting drunk, you know? It's just one drink with barely any alcohol in it. That'll have less alcohol than a glass of wine anyway._" He agreed.

"Okay." Caroline accepted.

"_Then you can tell me if you like it and I'll get you all of the Godiva liqueurs to try._" He said and she smiled at him being so sweet.

"What do you mean all of them?" She queried.

"_I meant to tell you about it before but I forgot. They have the original one which is dark chocolate, they have a white chocolate one, a milk chocolate one, a chocolate mocha one and a milk chocolate caramel one. They also have two chocolate infused vodkas, one of them chocolate raspberry._" He described and she said 'mmm'.

"That sounds like heaven." She replied. "When I finish breastfeeding, the first time I get drunk is going to be on that." She said and he laughed. "Bet my blood will taste like chocolate then." She teased.

"_That's funny._" He replied amused.

"You know, one night, maybe for your birthday or something, I'll get drunk on bourbon or something and you can try that and see if it's better." She smirked and he laughed.

"_Stefan would have a fit if he heard you say that._" He stated.

"Nah, he knows that I like it." Caroline replied unconcerned and Damon went quiet.

"_You told him about us blood sharing?_" Damon asked confused that she'd been talking about their sex life with his _brother_.

"Yeah. Do you remember that day I tripped over the carpet and you caught me?" She tested.

"_Yeah._" He replied confused.

"You left a finger bruise on my arm accidentally and he got all nosy, so I had to explain." She replied and he sighed understanding after the incident where she'd made him lose control that Stefan was worried about her.

"_I'm surprised that he hasn't given me crap for that._" Damon remarked.

"He knows that it's not you asking for it. It's our business anyway." She added. "Why do you feel bad about it?" She asked him softly.

"_Because you're the love of my life not a walking blood bag._" He retorted and her stomach erupted into butterflies at the first part.

"That's not an issue, Damon. I know you're not going to hurt me." She countered.

"_I know that, but that's not the point. It'll be different when you're a vampire too._" He said.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"_Because then you can bite me back._" He answered.

"But what's the difference? You always give me blood back anyway." She pointed out.

"_The difference is… when you're a vampire I won't want to keep going._" He admitted ashamed in a whisper and she sighed.

"You mean that there won't be even a grain of sand's sized thought in your head to drain me dry?" She asked and he didn't reply. "You're a vampire, sweetie. That's part of vampire nature. I _know _that. Doesn't mean you'd ever do it."

"_Still. Because I love you, your blood is… unbelievably amazing. Like the best blood ever. And it sickens me that I can't stop that thought from poking my mind when I taste it._" He disclosed.

"No vampire could, sweetie." She said softly. "You just have to remember that if it was the other way around, that tiny thought would cross my mind too. It's just vampire nature. Doesn't mean that I'd ever in a million years act on it just like you wouldn't." She added and he sighed.

"_True, I'd rather rip out my own heart than hurt you._" He admitted and her breath hitched.

"I love you and I trust you, Damon. You don't have to worry about all of this. You have enough to worry about with the turnings." She said soothingly. "Speaking of that, I thought of something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"_Something wrong?_" He asked concerned.

"No. I… Two weeks today we'll be getting married." She started and he was quiet.

"_Have you changed your mind?_" He asked hesitantly.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Why? Have you?" She tested.

"_No, not at all. Then what do you want to talk about?_" He enquired.

"Well… uh… while you're away… uh… maybe you should have some kind of… last hurrah or something." She suggested and there was just silence on the other line for about ten seconds. "Damon?" She asked confused as to why he was quiet.

"_Are you joking?_" He asked calmly.

"No…" She said.

"_And __**why **__are you suggesting that?_" He asked still with the calm voice.

"Well, I don't mean it in a bad way… I just… before you went to Australia when we agreed to date, I'm guessing that you weren't thinking to yourself that you'd be getting married only a short while later… you didn't have like a kind of 'last hook-up' or anything." She rambled and he was quiet again.

"_Is this about Allan?_" He asked and she winced.

"No." She replied but it kind of was.

"_Are you sure? You're not trying to even things out so that you'll feel less guilty?_" He asked.

"I'm never going to feel less guilty regardless what you do, so no, it's not about that." She replied and he sighed.

"_I didn't sleep with anyone else in Brazil when we weren't together but I was going to._" He admitted and she gulped.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"_I hit on someone drunkenly in Brazil and I felt sick by it before anything happened and literally couldn't do it so, no, I won't be having a 'last hurrah'. I don't __**want**__ anyone else. I'd rather go without._" He confessed and she winced at the fact he hadn't been able to do it yet she _had_. It made her feel even worse.

"I don't either." She said in a small emotional voice.

"_Caroline, you really need to think about all of this. I don't want to go into a marriage if you seriously feel like I need to even the score because I don't feel that way at all._" He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked while her eyes welled a little.

"_There __**is **__no score. Not for me, anyway. I love you so much but I don't want Allan being an issue for us __**forever**__. Bonnie said that the reason you couldn't tell him to leave you alone was because he had cancer… well, that isn't an issue anymore. I turned him. But if you're going to always think of this then I can't marry you._" He said and her jaw dropped.

"I'm not thinking about _him_, Damon. I just… I love you more than anything and I can't bear that I did what I did." She sobbed.

"_But the more you tiptoe around me and constantly look at me with sad eyes, the more it makes me think that you __**are **__thinking about him._" Damon admitted and she winced. "_So, you either have to just let it go and forget about it and just be with me… or, we're going to have problems. Maybe irreparable problems. And I don't want that. I want __**you**__. Do you think it's easy for me dealing with the fact I almost killed you? It's not. If I think about it too much it's excruciating and I want to burn in the sun… but you said that you want me despite that and I swore to myself that I'd never do anything to hurt you ever again, so, as harsh as this sounds, that has to be enough or we won't work. We weren't together when you slept with Allan. Okay, it was unfortunate that I saw it but forgetting that part – you didn't do anything wrong. We were not a couple then. Get __**over **__it. So, either forget the thing with Allan and move forward with me or we aren't going to work out. I don't want to constantly talk to you about this. Just like I'm sure that you wouldn't want to constantly talk to me about me sleeping with someone else._"

"Then tell me how you do it. Because nothing is making me feel less guilty." She admitted and he sighed.

"_It'll sound incredibly selfish and insensitive if I tell you what I do._" He admitted hesitantly.

"No, it won't because if you didn't do this then I would lose you and I don't want to lose you for anything. I don't give a crap about the things you did without your emotions on, I never think about it. So, tell me how you do it." She encouraged.

"_Fine… I… pretend it didn't happen and block it out. I pretend that I did that to someone else, that it wasn't you. You see, because I love you so much, it feels like I always have. So, I can't contemplate hurting a hair on your head let alone anything else. It's awful because I should be feeling the guilt for that all the time but pretending it was a bad dream or that it never happened is the only way that I can deal with it._" He revealed ashamed and her heart twisted uncomfortably.

"But if that's all that you do, you aren't dealing with it." She said. "What happens if down the line you stop doing that? Are you just going to up and leave me?" She asked confused and he was quiet again.

"_I'll never leave you unless you want me to._" He admitted.

"If you marry me then leave because of this, you'll break my heart." She said.

"_I swear, Caroline, I will __**never **__leave you unless you want me to._" He promised.

"Alright." She agreed. "Then I'll try your method and make Allan a bad dream."

"_Stop feeling guilt for Allan, Caroline. It's not like you killed Stefan, you know? It was just a hook-up. Even if we __**had **__been together at the time, something like that would never be enough to make me leave you._" He said and her jaw dropped.

"First of all, I'd never kill Stefan and second, I'd never cheat on you." She said.

"_Then don't suggest stupid things like 'last hurrahs' because I'd never cheat on you either._" He countered and she sighed.

"Okay." She agreed. She could see his point and she felt bad for suggesting that he would need that. "Fine, if that's the way you're going to be… you even look at anyone else and I'll kick your ass. You're _mine_, Salvatore." She smirked and he laughed.

"_That's more like it, Blondie._" He replied amused. "_So, you're going to listen to me about Allan?_" He tested and she bit her lip. She kind of saw his point about letting it go; she also understood what he meant about it feeling selfish… though, she refused to lose him.

"Allan, who?" She asked and he was quiet.

"_Good._" He answered pleased…

* * *

><p>AN: I felt like that talk was needed. Next chapter, Katherine, Matt & Bonnie arrive in Orlando :)


	54. Arrivals

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So, Julie Plec is a big fibber. I was on IMDB earlier and I saw a news thing for the show and I read it... Apparently, Julie's claims that Elena would make a choice and the triangle would be resolved by the end of season 3 was _crap_.

Apparently, after turning, Elena is going to reconsider her choice and there was a part of the article that said that the triangle has only just started. So Elena has now chosen Stefan TWICE and Damon's clearly still going to be her doormat because the writers want him to have no self-respect whatsoever.

And of course the writers will write Damon as pathetic _again_. Great. Yay season 4. NOT.

I'm going to stick to fanfiction I think. At least the Daroline authors I read don't continually disappoint like the show does. I wonder what Elena will have to do to Damon on the show for him to finally get that he doesn't have to take that crap.

Sorry for the rant... onto the chapter.

This is for **The Green Eyed Cat**. I hope that you're feeling great today and if you aren't, I hope that it'll be better tomorrow. x

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>That evening in Shanghai, Damon and Ric were at dinner at Family Li Imperial Cuisine and Ric noticed that Damon was kind of quiet which was odd as he'd been kind of quiet all day, unlike the rest of the time they'd spent away. The restaurant they were at was not only famous, but historical, which was the reason Damon had taken Ric there. It was a place that required a reservation at least 24 hours before as the food took such a look time to prepare.<p>

"You alright?" Ric examined him curiously as he picked up some fried lobster with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth – then groaned in pleasure eliciting a smirk from Damon.

"Enjoying that, are you?" Damon joked.

"Yes, the food is incredible." Ric agreed. "But don't change the subject." He smirked and Damon sighed.

"Just had a weird call with Blondie earlier." Damon answered and Ric frowned.

"Weird how?" Ric tested.

"She suggested that I should have a 'last hurrah' while we're away." Damon muttered and Ric looked surprised.

"Are you going to?" Ric inquired curiously – he'd long ago given up on trying to tell Damon what to do – and Damon shot him an irritated look in return.

"No, of course not." Damon denied surprising Ric.

"Didn't even consider it?" Ric probed surprised.

"No, not for a second." Damon responded.

"Then what's the problem?" Ric asked.

"She suggested it out of guilt." Damon answered and Ric made an 'o' shape with his mouth in understanding.

"And what did you say?" Ric tested.

"That I don't want her trying to get me to even the score because there _is _no score and she just has to forget about the Allan thing." He repeated and in all honesty, Ric was surprised that Damon didn't feel even the _slightest _inclination to get back at her as he knew the vampire was kind of the vengeance type – not that Ric personally thought that Caroline was wrong, because he didn't, he just knew Damon to be kind of irrational so to hear him be rational was just _weird_. "I don't get why she feels so much guilt for it. I could understand it if we'd actually been together at the time or if she'd purposely done it to get back at me, but she didn't do that." He muttered.

"Damon, Caroline feels so much guilt because she's young, she loves you, she's hormonal _and _because she's just a really sweet and caring person. She never does anything to hurt anyone and the last person she wants to hurt is _you_." Ric countered and Damon sighed.

"Yeah, I know. The last person I ever want to hurt is her too." Damon replied. "Don't get me wrong, I've actually really enjoyed this trip with you, but it sucks being away from her." He said and Ric gave him a smile for admitting he was having a good time.

"Damon? Why don't we fly to Seoul tomorrow instead of Saturday and move everything up a day, cut one day in Tokyo then we can go to Florida and surprise her." Ric smirked and Damon looked really surprised but the grin split his face – Ric saw how much Damon loved that idea.

"But I thought you wanted another day in Shanghai?" Damon tested and Ric thought about that.

"Well, you do the turnings at night, you've already got the numbers for the vampires in Seoul, so we could go see the last couple of things in Shanghai tomorrow morning and fly to Seoul in the afternoon." Ric suggested and Damon smiled.

"If you're cool with it, that would be amazing." Damon said happily.

"Besides, as far as I'm aware of, Shanghai isn't going anywhere." Ric teased and Damon laughed at that. "You said that you're going to take Caroline here with the twins and she suggested Stefan and the girls to go too, so I'll just tag along." Ric said amused and Damon chuckled.

"Good, I'll need some sanity if _all _of them are going." Damon smirked and Ric smiled at that – he was pleased at how close they were becoming. Ric was learning that Damon was actually a really amazing friend when you finally got his walls down enough to truly get to know him. "You're coming with me to both fortnights in Europe, right?" He asked and Ric looked surprised as he'd thought that he was only going to one of them.

"I'd love to but you'll have to do your compulsion thing or I won't be able to." Ric said amused and Damon snickered.

"Don't worry about that. You won't lose your job." Damon replied and Ric grinned.

"Then hell yeah." Ric accepted and Damon snickered.

* * *

><p>That Friday evening, Stefan and Caroline were at the airport to pick Katherine, Bonnie and Matt up. They were at the arrivals lounge and Caroline had on a bright orange knee length sleeveless maternity dress with a gathered tie at the bust. The colour only accented her tan, her hair was even lighter blonde than normal with so much sun exposure, she only had a little waterproof mascara and lip gloss on because the summer glow she had from the Florida weather made make-up unnecessary because she looked stunning. Katherine, Bonnie and Matt all did a double-take when they saw her as she looked quite different.<p>

"Oh my God! Look at your tan! You look seriously amazing, Care." Katherine grinned as she hugged her and Caroline giggled.

"Thanks, Kat. I missed you." Caroline smiled.

"No, she's right, you look fantastic." Bonnie said as she took over hugging her while Katherine hugged Stefan.

"Thanks." Caroline blushed. "You'll all be sun kissed too soon enough." She chirped then hugged Matt. "How was your flight?" She asked Matt and Katherine while Stefan and Bonnie hugged and kissed.

"I missed you." Stefan murmured against her lips and the other three snickered at him.

"I missed you too." Bonnie agreed then kissed him again and the other three were amused at the two of them being all mushy.

"Flight was fine. Short. Nothing interesting." Katherine shrugged.

* * *

><p>Because they didn't get into Orlando until 9.30pm, they decided to just go to the villa and relax with the pool and some drinks and get to the fun the following day. Bonnie and Matt were astounded by the 'villa' that was a mansion and Katherine liked it too, though wasn't surprised by Stefan's choice. It was still warm in the evening, so they all took a swim then sat around outside with drinks and it wasn't long after midnight before Caroline was yawning.<p>

"You tired?" Stefan questioned her.

"Mmm." She nodded. "Bed's going to be too warm now." She pouted and Stefan smirked.

"I'll still sleep there." He winked at her and the other three looked at him confused.

"You've been sleeping in the same bed?" Matt asked amused.

"It's _really _warm here and Stefan's dead, so it makes him like a little fridge." Caroline joked and they snickered. "And he's been doing the thing Damon does with the nightmares." She added.

"You didn't tell me that." Bonnie said surprised. "Does Damon know that?"

"Yeah." Caroline nodded surprising them.

"Is it a big deal?" Stefan asked confused.

"Well, no." Bonnie conceded and Stefan shrugged.

"She's going to be my sister in less than two weeks, so I'm not going to let her be sleep-deprived and have nightmares if I can do something to help." Stefan cautioned her seriously and the other three's jaws dropped and Caroline shot Stefan a dry look for blabbing.

"Wait, what?" Bonnie asked shocked and Stefan saw Caroline's look then looked confused.

"You didn't tell them?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to do it face to face." Caroline responded with a sigh.

"Wait, what?" Bonnie repeated still shocked.

"Damon and I are getting married on the 2nd of March." Caroline revealed and they looked surprised.

"When did you decide that?" Bonnie queried confused.

"Like a week ago." Caroline admitted and they blinked in surprise.

"Ooh! Does that mean we're going dress shopping?" Katherine grinned and Caroline and Stefan laughed at how excited she was – she really _had _come a long way from the emotionless bitchy vamp she'd been before.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could check out some bridal stores while we're here. I need to try to find something that will hide the bump." She said and all four of them looked at her stomach sceptically and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that it's unlikely but I said _try_." She pointed out and they tittered.

"Why so soon?" Bonnie pushed.

"Because if we leave it much longer, I'm going to look like I'm having a litter in the pictures." Caroline muttered and they laughed.

"No, I meant, why when you're pregnant?" Bonnie probed.

"Because Damon's from the 1800s." Caroline answered amused and they chuckled in understanding.

"Ah. Bothers him, huh?" Bonnie asked amused.

"I don't know if I'd go as far to say that it _bothers _him, but I think he'd prefer it if we do." Caroline said and Stefan gave her a smirk knowing that she just didn't want to rat Damon out on a personal matter.

* * *

><p>On the Monday, Stefan and Matt wanted to go racing so the girls opted to go wedding dress shopping. They went to several and Caroline tried on tons of dresses. She'd been looking for a flowy dress that would disguise her bump but as the wedding was so small, she didn't want some enormous dress either. They'd been dress shopping for six hours and Caroline was on her 48th dress when she just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"You know what? Screw it. I'm getting married in a sheet. I can't take it anymore." Caroline declared and Katherine and Bonnie laughed and the gown assistant tried her best not to laugh at that too.

"Miss Forbes?" The assistant got her attention and Caroline looked at her. "I have a stunning gown in the back that might actually completely hide your bump." She revealed. "Then only thing is, it's not exactly like the other dresses you've been trying."

"What's the difference?" Caroline asked curiously.

"The dresses that you have been looking at were mainly straight down and A-line but this one is classed as a princess ball gown. It isn't a large dress but it is more so than what you've been trying. Would you like to take a look at it?" She asked and Caroline looked at her sceptically.

"Care, just look. Seriously. It's your wedding day. Who gives a crap if your dress is enormous? Wear whatever dress you want. It's _your _day." Katherine reminded her.

"It wouldn't hurt to try it, Caroline. You've tried practically every combination of the same dress already and you don't like it." Bonnie agreed.

"Yes, please." Caroline acknowledged to the sales lady and she nodded then disappeared out of the dressing room. "By the way." She said to her friends. "You'll both need to try on some bridesmaid dresses." She said and they looked surprised – Katherine especially.

"Isn't it too small for that?" Bonnie tested and Caroline shrugged.

"If I'm wearing some huge dress then you two have to wear something awesome too." Caroline stated and they giggled.

"What colour? We can go take a look while she's fitting you in." Bonnie suggested and Caroline shrugged again.

"I really don't care. Not yellow because Damon hates yellow and not red because that would be too cliché with the whole vampire thing. Though, I'd either like you both in the same dress but in different colours or the same colour but different dresses." Caroline dictated – but it was _her _wedding so she felt like she was allowed to – and they nodded their agreement. Katherine and Bonnie glanced at each other.

"Purple." They said in unison then the three girls laughed.

"Cool, we'll go look." Katherine said then she and Bonnie disappeared out into the store. A couple of minutes later the gown assistant came back in with a dress bag. She hung it up then unzipped it and pulled out the dress – Caroline's eyes _bugged _at the sight of the most perfect dress she'd ever seen ever.

"Oh my God." She gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"Do you like it?" She smiled.

"It's so gorgeous." Caroline said unable to take her eyes off of it.

"Would you like to try it?" She examined.

"Not much point, I'm buying it anyway." Caroline quipped and the girl giggled.

"Let's see how it fits." She suggested and Caroline nodded.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Bonnie returned to the dressing room about five minutes later with a few dresses each to try on. They walked in just as the woman was stepping back from fitting Caroline into the dress and their jaws dropped.<p>

"That's perfect!" Katherine exclaimed.

"So perfect." Bonnie agreed. "You don't see the bump at all." She commented.

"That's not why it's perfect." Katherine smiled. "You look like the most beautiful girl in the world in that dress." She declared fondly and Caroline grinned at her and Bonnie chuckled at big bad Katherine being a sap.

"Thanks." Caroline said softly.

"That dress makes _me _want to get married." Bonnie remarked and they giggled.

"Now I just need to find shoes." Caroline grinned.

"So, you're definitely taking it?" Katherine smiled.

"Definitely." Caroline confirmed delighted.

"Awesome." Katherine winked at her.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Bonnie managed to find dresses too and they decided on dark plum purple for the colour. Caroline loved the dresses that they liked as well as her own dress. After they bought the dresses, they hunted for shoes. Surprisingly, Caroline's were the easiest to find as they had them in the same store that she bought her dress in. Bonnie and Katherine eventually found shoes too then the three of them were exhausted, so they went back to the villa to relax.<p>

They arrived back just after 5pm and Caroline opted to go for a short nap as they were going out for dinner that evening. She woke up just after 7pm and saw a missed call on her phone, so she called Damon back while still snuggled up in the bed.

"_Hey._" He answered pleased.

"Hey, sweetie." She said sleepily.

"_Did you just wake up?_" He questioned curiously.

"Yeah, long ass day, so I went for a nap." She yawned.

"_What did you do?_" He enquired and she smiled.

"I went wedding dress shopping with the girls." She responded.

"_Any luck?_" He asked.

"I tried on 49 dresses." She admitted.

"_Fuck. It's no wonder that you're tired._" He remarked sympathetically.

"Mmm, but turns out 49 is my lucky number." She smirked.

"_You found one?_" He asked surprised.

"Mmhmm." She grinned.

"_What's it like?_" He inquired and she giggled.

"You're not allowed to know any details." She said and he chuckled.

"_Was it the one you wanted at least? You didn't just get one for the sake of getting one?_" He questioned.

"No, Damon, I think that I would have bought it whether I was getting married or not. I love it." She quipped and he laughed.

"_Good. Can't wait to see you in it._" He admitted pleased and her stomach fluttered.

"I miss you. I think I've forgotten what you look like." She teased and he snickered.

"_You saw me on Skype yesterday._" He countered amused.

"Maybe I just imagined you." She joked and he laughed.

"_I really miss you._" He responded and she smiled.

"Sunday seems so far away." She sighed. "Then I don't even get to keep you for a week." She muttered and he chuckled.

"_Ah, but next Wednesday you can keep me forever._" He pointed out and her stomach was full of butterflies.

"Have I mentioned how much I love mushy Damon?" She grinned and he chortled.

"_He loves you too._" He teased and she smiled.

"Good. What are you doing?" She inquired. Damon had been telling her mild fibs about his exact location as he didn't want to ruin the surprise when he showed up in Florida on the Thursday.

"_Just out of the shower. So, not much. Heading to the airport soon._" He replied. "_What are you doing tonight?_" He asked as obviously it was the following morning in Japan where he was but she was still in the day before's time zone.

"I don't know. We're supposed to be going out for dinner but nobody came to wake me up from my nap, so I'm guessing that we're staying in tonight." She answered.

"_If you want to go out, just tell Stefan and he'll take you._" Damon put forward.

"I don't." She sighed. "Feel like I could sleep for a week." She mumbled.

"_Then you definitely need dinner. What did you eat today?_" He asked.

"Pancakes and fruit for breakfast, we stopped off for lunch and I had cannelloni and a chocolate sundae then a granola bar at around 4.30pm." She replied.

"_Good. Sounds like you've eaten well today._" He commented pleased.

"Yet, I'm totally starving. It's so weird. Now I'm at the point that like half an hour after a meal, I'm hungry again." She disclosed.

"_Your body must need it then._" He countered.

"Mmm." She agreed. "I have such a craving for pizza." She said. "I hope that the others are up for that too."

"_If not, just get one for yourself._" He said and she smiled. "_By the way, have you told your mother about the wedding yet?_"

"Yeah, I told her yesterday. Forgot to tell you." Caroline replied.

"_She freak out?_" Damon tested.

"She said that I was slightly nuts for getting married so fast but I pointed out to her that she said to wait until I finished school, which I did, so she stopped nagging and promised to go out and look for a dress." Caroline explained amused and Damon snickered.

"_But she's not pissed?_" He asked for confirmation.

"No, she's not pissed." Caroline answered.

"_What about the hunting cabin?_" He queried.

"She's fine with it as long as we clean up after ourselves because she still wants to sell it." Caroline replied.

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight on the Wednesday night and Caroline as particularly quiet.<p>

"What's wrong, Care?" Katherine asked concerned. They were sitting around the pool with drinks and Caroline had barely said a word for like three hours.

"I'm just worried." Caroline mumbled.

"About what?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon. I haven't spoken to him since this morning and his phone's off and has been for the past couple of hours. He's not wearing his ring either, so I can't even speak to him like that." Caroline answered back. Stefan knew that Damon and Ric were flying back but he wanted it to be a surprise too so he thought up a fib.

"That's just because of where they are tonight. They're fine, Care. Don't worry." Stefan soothed and Caroline looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She probed.

"They went to a small Japanese mountain area to an abandoned village, so that the new vampires could live there for a little while." Stefan replied and she frowned. It wasn't a complete lie as they had done that a couple of days earlier and Stefan knew that.

"Why do you know about that and I don't?" Caroline asked.

"Damon called me this morning to tell me that their signals wouldn't be working until tomorrow probably." Stefan lied and Caroline stared at him sceptically.

"Did he say that he'd call as soon as he leaves that place?" She tested and Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, regardless of the time here, he'll send me a text." Stefan lied.

"Okay." Caroline accepted.

"Care, stop worrying so much. Who's going to be able to do anything to him?" Stefan asked and she scowled at him.

"Don't say stuff like that. That's tempting fate." She said annoyed. She reached over to the wooden table and knocked on it and they chuckled at her being such a worry wart.

"Sorry." Stefan smirked at her.

"Ass." She muttered and they laughed…

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to start typing up another chapter now. Hopefully I'll get it out tonight. If not, then in the morning. If you have a minute, let me know what you thought :)


	55. Reunited

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Damon's Vampire Barbie **for being my 800th reviewer! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to send me a review, it means a lot :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up soon :D

Sorry for taking so long to update, was celebrating Her Majesty's Diamond Jubilee!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 55

* * *

><p>Caroline was still worrying the following morning but Damon <em>had <em>sent a text to Stefan from L.A. when they stopped there so she calmed a little. They managed to talk her into going to Disney Land. Caroline planned to just walk around, eat and shop while the others went on rides and stuff. Katherine wasn't totally into the rides so she opted to stay with her.

Stefan had been texting Damon and knew that he was finally in Florida, so near lunch time Stefan corralled everyone to go get something to eat. Damon and Ric had gone into the park to find them and Stefan messaged Damon to say that they were heading over to the restaurants area.

Damon spotted Caroline and he smiled at the sight of her. She was wearing a navy blue sleeveless mid-thigh length dress with a gold sash under the bust and he thought that she looked stunning. He and Ric wandered over to them as they were standing talking about where they were going to go eat.

"Oh, Blondie?" Damon called with a smirk and all of their heads snapped to his direction and apart from Stefan, their jaws dropped at the sight of Damon and Ric. Caroline actually _squealed _at the sight of him. Loudly, which made them all laugh then she bolted over to Damon practically at vampire speed and threw herself at him. He was shaking with laughter at her reaction but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly back and she squeezed him with all of her might. Damon was a little fluttery at _how _happy she was to see him. Caroline pulled back, grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his which had them all highly amused as it was ridiculously obvious that she'd _seriously _missed him. The others wandered over to them and Bonnie and Katherine gave Ric a hug. "Easy there, Blondie. You're practically humping my leg." Damon teased and they laughed at him being an ass – especially because they could tell by his facial expression that he was _just _as delighted to be reunited with _her_.

"I can't believe you're here!" Caroline squealed delighted ignoring his snark and he chuckled.

"Surprise." He smirked and she beamed at him.

"Can you get me the hell out of Disney Land?" She requested deadpan and they laughed loudly at that.

"I would have thought you'd love all of the Disney crap." Damon teased.

"I do, but it's a drag not being able to go on anything." She commented then realised. Caroline turned to Stefan then and smacked him hard on the arm.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Stefan whined and they snickered at him rubbing his arm.

"You ass!" She exclaimed. "You knew and let me worry!" She yelled and they snickered. "'In a Japanese mountain town with no reception', my ass." She muttered and they chortled.

"But if I hadn't said that then half of Florida wouldn't have heard you scream in surprise." Stefan joked and she rolled her eyes while the others laughed loudly at that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye." She said to them then grabbed Damon's hand and towed him away making them chuckle at her wanting Damon to herself. Damon gave them a mocking salute with a highly amused look then he and Caroline disappeared into the crowd.

"That's funny." Stefan commented amused.

"But what does that mean for the turnings?" Bonnie examined.

"Damon turned 287 vampires in Japan and 812 vampires in China." Ric replied shocking them.

"_Seriously_?" Bonnie asked stunned and Ric nodded.

"So much so, at one point he was nearly desiccated from his blood loss." Ric revealed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline got in the door of the mansion and Caroline ushered him upstairs and pushed him down on the bed then crawled in beside him and wrapped her arms around him then snuggled into him as close as possible. Damon held her back and felt badly that she'd missed him <em>so <em>much – though, he was just as relieved to be back with her because he'd been missing her like crazy too. He was alarmed though, when she started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly and concerned and she sniffed.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She sobbed. "I feel like I want to superglue myself to you so that I don't have to be without you again." His heart clenched at that. He understood that the hormones made her more emotional than normal too though.

"I missed you like crazy too." He said giving her a squeeze. "That's why I hurried the turnings. I just couldn't wait until Sunday to see you." He admitted and she sobbed and only squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you so much for flying all the way here." She said. "That's the sweetest thing ever."

"I wasn't being sweet, darling." He countered giving her a kiss on the head. "I was being selfish." He admitted.

"I love you." She said looking into his eyes and his stomach fluttered at just how much she meant that.

"I love you too." He replied then kissed her.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, they were still snuggled into each other on her bed and Damon had his hand on her bump as he lay listening to the three heartbeats. They hadn't said much, they just lay there enjoying that they were together again. Then he heard Caroline's stomach grumble and he chuckled.<p>

"What?" She queried confused at him randomly finding something amusing.

"You're stomach's yelling at me." Damon teased. "Let's go get you something to eat." He suggested.

"But I'm comfortable." She complained.

"So am I, but we can always come back and snuggle later." He teased and she giggled at him saying that.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Is that your dress?" Damon enquired pointing to a dress bag and she nodded.

"No peeking." She warned and he smirked.

"Scout's honour." He mocked holding up two fingers and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to look. I want to be surprised on Wednesday." He smiled then kissed her and she melted into him.

"You seem kind of like you're looking forward to it." She commented and he shrugged.

"I am." He confirmed and she smiled surprised.

"You're looking forward to being tied down into monogamy forever?" She teased and he laughed at her saying that.

"Darling, I'm already tied down into monogamy forever. The wedding will just make it official." He winked at her and she grinned at him. "Besides, I don't see it as being tied down. I see it as getting to be with you forever." He pointed out and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Who knew that underneath all the blood, sex and death is a big mushy sweetheart?" She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blondie." He smirked.

"I swear your secret's safe with me." She winked and he laughed at her mocking him.

"_Anyway_, let's get you fed." He smirked and she giggled then kissed him.

* * *

><p>Damon made Caroline a quick lunch then the two of them went back to bed because Caroline just wanted to spend time with him. She was lying on her left side and Damon moved down her body and lifted up her dress so that it was above her bump and he lay with his right ear on the right side of her bump. His hand held her lower back and she was smiling down at him while her hand knotted in his hair and her fingers played with his locks. Caroline heard Damon whispering in Italian and she picked up the occasional thing like, 'I can't wait to meet you' and 'I missed your heartbeats' and she was grinning from ear to ear at how cute it was.<p>

All of a sudden, his head snapped up and she heard him gasp then his hand replaced where his cheek had been and he was wide-eyed.

"Do it again, Sessy." He whispered without thinking and Caroline looked confused. Sessy? What? Damon tapped on the side of her bump with his finger then his hands covered it again and he suddenly grinned.

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned him confused.

"I felt her kick." Damon beamed at her and she giggled at how delighted he looked.

"Really?" She asked with a smile and he nodded immediately. "Let me feel."

"You get to feel it all the time. Buzz off." He said and she laughed loudly at that.

"But I haven't felt it from the outside yet." She countered.

"Fine." He muttered then took her hand and put it where his had been. "Come on, do it for your mother." Damon encouraged and Caroline giggled. Moments later she grinned.

"I felt it." She smiled.

"That's my girl." Damon grinned. "Now, you felt it, so buzz off." He moved her hand and put his cheek there again and Caroline laughed at how cute he was. "That's so weird." He grinned.

"Well, yeah, it's against your cheek." She quipped and he chuckled.

"This is so amazing." He replied thrilled and she smiled.

"So… What's 'Sessy' about?" She probed and Damon froze.

"No idea what you're talking about." Damon mumbled and she smirked.

"Uhuh. Talk Salvatore. I heard you call her Sessy." She said and he scowled at nothing in particular for saying it out loud.

"Nickname." He muttered and she cocked an eyebrow at him for that.

"For what?" She pushed.

"Caroline, please. I love this name. I think it's perfect. Please don't make me tell you yet." He complained and she sighed.

"But the thing that you don't get, the fact that you love it so much is enough for me. I really don't care what the name is because you love it. I'm not going to dispute her name. I will go along with whatever you picked because I know that you want it so badly." She promised and he stared at her in contemplation.

"I won't argue your choice either if you promise me that she can keep the name." Damon bargained and Caroline sighed.

"But I don't want our son to be called some name that you hate. I have a feeling that I'll like the name that you came up with for our daughter but I want you to like the boy's name too." She clarified.

"But what if you hate the girl's name?" Damon put back.

"I won't. There aren't that many names that Sessy could be a nickname for and I like it." She said and he sighed.

"Fine." He replied. "I want to name her Sessily." He revealed and she stared at him for a moment as that sunk in. "Sessily Saoirse Genevieve Salvatore."

"Sessily." She repeated and he nodded as he waited for her reaction.

"So?" He asked and she gave him a smile.

"Perfect. I can't imagine her being called anything else now that I hear it." She admitted putting her hand on her bump and he grinned.

"Really?" He asked pleased.

"Yes. Really. This is going to sound like hokum but when you said that there, it felt like I really should have known that because it just _is _her name." She said and he chuckled then crawled up and kissed her.

"I'm so happy that you like it." He replied putting his arms around her and she hugged him back.

"I love it. That's our daughter's name." She smiled and he grinned. "Just need to come up with one for our boy now." She mumbled.

"Have you thought of anything else?" He questioned and she sighed.

"Yeah, a few but I don't really like them already." She admitted and he chuckled. "I just… He _has _a name. I just haven't figured it out yet." She said and he smiled then kissed her.

"I thought you liked Robert." He reminded her.

"I did like that but that's not his name." She refuted and he chuckled fondly at his little darling.

"So, not Robert then?" He asked amused.

"Not Robert." She confirmed and he kissed her.

"I'm sure you'll find his name soon." He said. "Why don't we have a look on a baby names website?" He suggested and she smiled.

"I like it." She agreed and he chuckled. Damon rolled off the bed then wandered over to her dresser where her laptop sat and he picked it up then took it back to the bed where Caroline was sitting up. He sat down next to her and leaned against the headboard and lifted the screen then turned it on. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. Minutes later they were on a website. They decided just to browse through names by letter.

"No 'S' names, right?" Damon tested. "You said that you didn't want them to have the same initial." He prompted and she nodded.

"No 'S' names… hmm… let's start with… 'D'." She instructed.

"Why 'D'?" He asked amused.

"After his daddy." She winked and he laughed.

"Fine." He accepted amused then clicked the link for names starting with a 'D' then they scanned down the list.

"Dacian?" Caroline asked and Damon looked at her doubtfully and she chuckled at his expression. "Okay… uh… Daxton?" She suggested seeing the name and he thought about that.

"Not the worst name you've said." He remarked.

"Let's keep looking." She mumbled and he looked at her amused. "Demetrius?" She asked and he looked at her sceptically again and she smirked. "Fine, not Demetrius." She said and he chuckled. "Dixon?" She suggested and he shrugged.

"Daxton is better than Dixon." Damon noted and she giggled.

"Okay. Uh…"

"Look at that one. Draven." Damon smirked and she deadpanned at him.

"You like _Draven_?" She asked in disbelief and he snickered.

"I do." He agreed. "But obviously you don't." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"No." She said and he laughed at her complete dismissal. "Duane?" She asked and he shot her a look.

"That's a name for a stupid brute." He snarked and she giggled.

"Okay. We're out of boy's names starting with a 'D'." She commented as they'd gone through the whole list.

"Let's try 'C' then." Damon suggested and she shrugged her agreement. He clicked on the link for boy's names starting with a 'C' then they scanned them. "Caius?" Damon pointed and she shot him a look.

"No, he was one of the Volturi." She said and he looked confused.

"What's the Volturi?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"The bad vampires in Twilight." She responded and he rolled his eyes.

"I swear to God, do not name my son after some pansy sparkling vampire." Damon warned and she giggled.

"I won't." She said amused. "What about Carson?" She asked and he shot her a unimpressed look. "Fine, not Carson… uh… Carter?" She asked and he thought about that.

"It's kind of pretentious." He remarked and she giggled.

"Fine." She said amused.

"Cedric?" He asked pointing to the screen and she laughed.

"There's a character in Harry Potter called Cedric." She smirked and he deadpanned.

"Okay, that's out of the question. No names that are in stupid movies." He declared and she was highly amused.

"Fine." She giggled. "Colin?"

"No, there's an idiotic ex-vampire I know called Colin." Damon disagreed.

"Okay, what about…" She trailed off as she scanned then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God! That's his name!" She exclaimed surprising Damon.

"What?" He asked.

"That's his name. I don't care if you don't like it. That's my son's name." She declared and he snickered at her being all bossy – he loved it of course.

"Which one, Barbie?" He asked amused and she grinned then pointed to the screen and he was surprised at her choice. "Hmm." He said curiously as he turned that over in his mind – he honestly liked it and it seemed to fit for some reason. He understood why she was decided on it.

"Well?" She asked him and he smirked.

"You just said that you don't care if I don't like it." He pointed out amused and she rolled her eyes.

"I still want your opinion." She pushed and he gave her a smile then kissed her.

"Alright, darling. You want to call him Conrad, we'll call him Conrad." He smirked and she beamed at him then crashed her lips to his. "So, you're sure?" He tested when he pulled away. "Conrad and Sessily?" He asked her for confirmation and she grinned.

"Don't you think that's perfect? I think it's perfect. I love it." She said happily and she was so blissful about it, Damon couldn't help feeling the same way.

"Yes, it's perfect." He agreed. "But what about his middle names?"

"Oh, I already decided on that." She responded.

"And?" He questioned. "What Irish name did you choose?"

"Bran." Caroline replied surprising him. _(A/N: Said 'Brawn')_

"Why that name?" He asked.

"It means raven and in Irish legend, Bran was a mariner that went on many adventures. I just like it." She clarified and he smiled.

"I like that too. And the other?" He queried and she smiled.

"Stefan." She said and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You're joking, right?" He asked amused.

"No, he's been so excited and so supportive from the very first day. He's been so amazing throughout my pregnancy and you know that the highlight of his life so far is going to be when he finally meets Conrad." She explained amused and he snickered – he _did _know that.

"Yeah, but _naming _him after Stefan?" Damon asked sceptically. "Yes, he's been great to you for the most part but there are still many aspects of Stefan that I don't want rubbing off on my son. On a piece of paper, Stefan would look like an evil monster with some of the things he's done. Way worse than the things I've done." Damon said and she sighed.

"While that's true, you being the Original has given him a second chance. A new start. He _never _has to be that monster ever again. He can be his true self now because of you and it'll stay that way forever. That's who he'll be to our son. The children are our chance at redemption too, Damon. Our chance to bring something good into the world." She countered with a gentle tone and he gave her a smile.

"You're very wise for one so young." He teased and she giggled.

"Are you really against it?" She tested and he sighed.

"I'm not exactly _against _it but if we're naming him after someone, I'd rather it was someone else." Damon replied. "But if that's what you want, it's your decision."

"Conrad Stefan Bran Salvatore." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"So, you're decided on that then?" He asked amused.

"Not unless you like it too." She said and Damon saw that she needed him to want it so he nodded.

"Alright. I really like Conrad and Bran, and if adding in Stefan's name is important to you then that's fine with me." He approved and she gave him a smile.

"Good, I'm glad." She grinned and he kissed her. "Don't you think it's exciting that we finally have their names picked out?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'm just happy to be here with you." He said softly and her stomach fluttered.

"Can we go back to the snuggles now?" She requested with a cheeky smile and he snickered at her cute expression. He closed the laptop and set it down on the bedside table then moved down on the bed and pulled Caroline into him. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his body. Damon rubbed his hand softly up and down her back and she sighed contentedly making him smirk. About five minutes later Caroline groaned.

"What's wrong?" He queried.

"You have to stop doing that." She mumbled.

"Doing what?" He tested confused.

"Rubbing my back. I'm going to fall asleep." She complained and he chuckled.

"Then sleep." He encouraged.

"But you just got here." She huffed.

"And I'll still be here when you wake up." He promised. "Stefan text me and said that he was keeping them all out until late so that we'd get some time together, so, sleep." He said gently tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear with his fingers. "We'll still be alone for the rest of the day." He encouraged and she sighed.

"Okay." She agreed sleepily and he chuckled and kissed her forehead…

* * *

><p>AN: My friend named her baby boy Conrad and she asked me to name the boy twin after him so I did :) Also, 'Bran' came from the same wonderful reviewer who sent me Saoirse for Sessily :D

If you'd like to see the dress I described Caroline wearing at the beginning, it's on my profile :)


	56. Rude Boy

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Continued from the previous chapter. **Charlibigg **, the story will speed up after chapter 63, I think (might be 62 or 64, I can't remember) and I can tell you for sure that the twins will be born in chapter 70, so not long to go. Just have to type it all up :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter, thought I'd showcase a turn in the tables for a change since it's always Damon getting Caroline presents ;)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 56

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open about an hour and a half later and she was still lying all cuddled up in Damon's arms and she thought he was so sweet for staying with her. He moved his hand to stroke her hair and she smiled up at him.<p>

"Sleep well?" He queried with a smile.

"So well. Must be because you're here." She yawned and he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Weren't you bored?" She asked and he smirked.

"No, not at all. I felt Sessy move again and just listened to their heartbeats. I really missed hearing that." He said and she smiled.

"You're going to be a good dad." She noted and his stomach fluttered.

"Think so?" He tested and she nodded.

"Yeah. I really do." She replied and he smiled then leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back then had a thought. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Mmhmm. What?" He asked and she smirked.

"Can you take all of your clothes off?" She requested fake-innocently and he laughed at her expression _and _her request.

"Why?" He probed amused.

"Because I've only seen you naked on Skype for what feels like forever." She pouted and he chuckled.

"I have to admit, I really like the Skype sex." He remarked and she giggled.

"It's so embarrassing." She countered and he saw her very visibly blush at the memory of the two times they did that.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me." He soothed and she smiled.

"It's not so much that I'm embarrassed with _you_… it's that Stefan totally _knew _the second time as well, even though he wisely chose not to comment this time." She responded and he laughed.

"I brought him pink Chinese silk women's underwear as a joke." Damon smirked and she laughed loudly.

"That's so funny!" She giggled. "I have to be there when you give them to him." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Okay." He agreed amused.

"Back to you taking all of your clothes off…" She smirked and he shot her an amused look.

"Wouldn't you rather do that?" He purred and she shook her head.

"Nope. I want to watch you take it off." She teased and he smirked at her amused.

"You're becoming a little deviant. I like it." He winked at her and she giggled. Damon stood up from the bed and turned to face her then unbuttoned his shirt slowly and Caroline bit her lip as more and more skin became visible. Damon heard her heartbeat spike and he smirked then slid the shirt off and her eyes devoured every inch of skin on his upper body. "You really do look at me like I'm a piece of meat." He teased and she laughed.

"No doubt." She agreed amused and he snickered at her admitting it. He unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the ground and stepped out of them. "Boxers too." She instructed and he laughed at her bossing him around. He pushed them down his hips and lust overtook her expression as she drank his body in. "God, you're hot." She declared and he chuckled at her always saying that exact phrase then climbed back on the bed beside her. Her hands went to his sides and he was surprised that she actually seemed to shudder at the contact – he realised then just _how _attracted she was to him and that made him very happy. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him back deeply as he pulled her closer.

"You're kind of over-dressed." He remarked as he kissed down her neck and she moaned at his touch. His hand slipped up her dress and started tugging her underwear down. She lifted her hips making it easier then he slid them down her legs and tossed them on the floor. His hand went back up her dress and nudged her legs open then he ran his fingers up her slit and they both moaned – Caroline at the sensation and Damon at how wet she was for him. "You need to promise me something." He mumbled against her neck.

"What?" She gasped as he entered a finger into her.

"You need to promise me that you won't bare your neck at me when I'm going to cum." He detailed and she looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I had to feed like a deranged vampire in Asia and my control is a little sketchy. Please don't do it. I know I won't feel the need to bite if you don't do it, but if you do it, I'll have to bite… and I don't know if I can stop after a mouthful like I usually do." He explained and she nodded.

"Okay, no biting." She agreed.

"Swear. We can't risk this." He pushed and she nodded.

"I promise." She responded.

"Okay." He accepted then kissed her. She kissed him back heatedly as her hands drifted over his body downwards. Caroline took his cock in her hand and stroked him and he moaned into her mouth as he continued rubbing her clit and finger-fucking her. "I want you so badly." He said into her mouth and her stomach fluttered.

"Then take me." She whispered and he rolled on top of her, careful not to put any pressure on her bump. He kneeled in-between her legs then pulled her up into a seated position. Caroline put her arms up and he pulled her dress over her head then tossed it aside as she unclipped her bra. Damon groaned at the sight of her swollen breasts then lay her down under him. He kissed down her neck to her chest and flicked his tongue over one of her nipples as he kept using his hand against her and she knotted her fingers into his hair as she closed her eyes at the pleasure. Damon removed his fingers from her then held her thigh as he pushed into her and she moaned at the feeling of him filling her up that she'd so missed.

"You're so tight." He mumbled to himself and she smirked at his 'coming undone' face. She loved that face. He rested on his elbow so that there was no pressure on her and he thrust back and forth and groaned. "Feels like we haven't had sex in years." He muttered and she giggled and pulled him closer as she slammed her hips back against him.

"Tell me about it." She mumbled back and he smirked then kissed her deeply as he increased his speed a little.

"I'm not going to last long." He murmured against her mouth.

"Me neither." She replied then kissed him again. He thrust and she slammed and minutes later she clamped down on him and moans spilled from her lips as she finally hit her orgasm. She shook and shivered beneath him and it greatly appealed to his inner predator and his face changed. He held her shoulders down and she was surprised to see his vampire face out.

"Don't move." He whispered and she lay still. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths and was really surprised that her heartbeat didn't spike. She wasn't afraid. Moments later his face went back. "Sorry." He said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Finish." She encouraged and he looked at her sceptically but she didn't seem in the slightest bit put off so he built his speed back up and minutes later his body convulsed and he groaned against her shoulder as his orgasm finally hit. He clamped his jaw shut so that he wouldn't be tempted to bite then he slumped over her. She rubbed her hands down his back then he pulled up to look at her.

"You weren't afraid." He noted staring into her eyes and she shook her head.

"Of course not. It's _you_." She replied and he gave her a small smile as his stomach fluttered at the fact she trusted him so much and accepted him just the way he was.

"I love you." He said and she smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back for a moment then she pulled away and lay back on the pillow.

"I love you too." She replied and he smiled. "Though, I can't _wait _to be a vampire again." She muttered and he snickered.

"Why this time?" He asked amused as she regularly had different reasons for why she couldn't wait to be a vampire again.

"Just think of all the insane vampire sex we're missing out on." She winked and he laughed.

"We'll have forever to have insane vampire sex." He smirked and she giggled.

"Good." She replied. "Want to go do it in the pool?" She teased and he chortled.

"Don't you think the others would be pissed at us violating the pool like that?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"And how, my sexy vampire, are they going to know?" She smirked cheekily and he snickered at her expression.

"Okay, but I have to go feed first. That was too close." He said with a frown. Caroline looked at him concerned then cupped his cheeks with her hands and stared into his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." She said softly. "Nothing happened. It's your nature. It's not your fault." She added sweetly. "I'm fine, you didn't hurt me." She reassured and he stared at her as if he was assessing that then gave her a nod in acceptance because he knew that she would tell him if he'd hurt her. "You brought swim trunks, right?" She tested.

"Yeah, I got a plain pair in Tokyo." He agreed. "By the way, I have _tons _of presents for you." He smirked and she grinned.

"I have stuff for you too." She replied surprising him.

"Really? Why?" He asked amused and she shot him a look.

"Well, I didn't know that you'd come here and you always get me things when you're away, so I was doing the same thing. They're not spectacular or anything but I found some really nice clothes and stuff that I thought you'd like." She explained and he looked at her amused.

"Clothes, huh? What kinds of clothes?" He questioned sceptically and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, sweetheart, you do remember that we live together, right?" She asked and he chuckled and nodded.

"So?" He asked amused.

"So, I've seen you're whole wardrobe. I know what you like and wear and what you don't. It's not like I bought you a bright orange shirt, you know." She stated dryly and he laughed.

"What did you get then?" He asked amused.

"You want to see?" She smiled and he nodded. "You'll have to get off me then." She pointed out as he was still inside of her and he chuckled then rolled to her side amused. Caroline sat up then pulled her dress back on, not bothering with her bra and underwear, then stood up and went over to the closet. She'd folded the things she'd gotten him into a pile, so she lifted the pile and took it over to the bed and set it next to him. Damon saw only dark colours in the pile and he smirked at that. Damon could see shoe boxes and suit bags folded and he was highly amused. "First." She grinned then manoeuvred the pile and held out a black t-shirt. He opened it curiously then laughed.

"No way! You found a Rude Boy t-shirt?" He grinned at her and she giggled. He'd mentioned once that The Specials, a band he liked, had a t-shirt that said 'Rude Boy' on it that he wanted but hadn't managed to find yet.

"You like it?" She smiled.

"Yes, I love it." He said then leaned over and kissed her deeply and she smiled against his mouth. Much to her amusement, he pulled it on over his head then reached over and grabbed his boxers and slid them on. He went over to look in the mirror and he smirked. "You're the best." He smiled at her and she grinned pleased that he liked it so much.

"I don't know… I bought you three funny t-shirts to mock you." She smirked and he laughed.

"Let's see." He said amused. Caroline pulled out a black t-shirt from the pile and handed it to him. He looked at it then laughed loudly. It said, 'Tell your mom to stop calling me'. "That's terrible." He quipped entertained by his little blonde and she giggled.

"They had one that said 'cougar bait' but I thought that one was funnier." She teased and he laughed.

"Think you're so funny." He jibed with a smirk and she winked at him then pulled out another t-shirt and handed it to him. He looked at it then snickered. It said, 'Here I am. What are your other 2 wishes?'. "Well, that's true." He quipped with a smirk and she giggled.

"Figures." She said amused and he chuckled then she pulled out the last t-shirt and gave it to him. He read the front then chortled. It said, 'I didn't fight my way to the top of the food chain to be a vegetarian.'

"That's funny." He said amused. "I'm so not wearing the mom one." He remarked and she giggled.

"Why not?" She teased. "You do seem to be into the cougars." She joked and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm 165. They aren't exactly cougars." He smirked and she giggled.

"Still, you so have to wear it. It's hilarious." She grinned and he chuckled.

"I'll think about it." He smirked.

"Fine." She snickered. "Anyway, back to the pile." She pulled out two pairs of Levis 501 jeans, one in black and one in dark-wash denim. Damon held them up and looked at them.

"Very nice." He winked at her and she smiled. "What the hell is in those two bags?" He asked pointing to the suit bags because he was _really _curious and she sniggered at him being impatient.

"Well, you practically only have black suits, so I saw these two and thought you'd look gorgeous in them." She said handing them over. He unzipped one and saw a stunning navy almost black suit with a white shirt and white and navy striped tie.

"That's really nice." He commented surveying it. "I might wear that instead of the suit that I bought in Tokyo for the wedding." He said and she looked surprised.

"What colour is your suit that you bought?" She queried.

"It's also navy." He responded and she smiled. She loved him in blue.

"Open the other one. That one I want you to try on before you hate it." She instructed and he laughed.

"Why? Is it pink or something?" He teased and she giggled.

"No." She said amused. "It's just not dark." Damon set down the navy suit on the bed then picked up the other suit bag. He unzipped it and was surprised to see a mid-grey pinstripe suite with a black shirt in it.

"I actually really like that." He observed and she smiled. He fished out the jacket then set the bag down and pulled the suit jacket on and went to look in the mirror. "What do you think?" He examined and she smiled.

"Well, I love it. The colour makes your eyes pop." She commented and he chuckled at that.

"It fits well." He remarked then took it off and put it back into the suit bag.

"It does." She agreed. "Then there's this." She smiled then handed him a dark navy blue leather jacket with front pockets and a zip and he smirked.

"Now you're talking." He said pleased and she grinned. He unzipped it then tried it on and looked in the mirror.

"Since I bought Stefan the brown one for Christmas and we were talking about it, I couldn't get the thought of a navy leather jacket out of my head so when I saw that I couldn't help it. And I was right. You look really hot in that." She smiled and he chuckled at her checking him out again.

"I love that. I really do." He said and the smile was touching her ears that he liked it so much. He took it off then climbed back onto the bed and leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you." He acknowledged lovingly and she kissed him again. Damon was super touched that she'd gone to so much trouble for him and that she'd picked things that he would like because she just _knew _him so well. That was what made him the happiest – that the girl he loved really knew him and loved him anyway.

"You're welcome." She replied happily. "Now, for these, if you don't like them I can take them back." She detailed motioning to the shoe boxes.

"You got me _shoes_?" He asked amused.

"You don't wear _shoes_. I got you _boots_." She corrected and he laughed at that.

"Why?" He asked charmed and she shrugged.

"You only have two pairs." She said like it was so obvious and he chuckled at that.

"Okay." He said amused by the fact she was so appalled at him having so few footwear choices. Caroline opened the first box and pulled out a black leather lace-up work boot with a round toe and Damon looked surprised. "Hmm." He hummed looking it over.

"Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'?" She tested and he snickered.

"Good." He replied amused. "I like them." He specified and she smiled.

"Well, I wasn't sure. Your other boots are pull-ons, so I wasn't sure that you'd like the laces." She commented and he smirked.

"I do." He assured.

"Good, I'm glad. You can tell me if you don't like something by the way." She pointed out and he smirked.

"I know. You told me at Christmas to tell you if I don't like something." He reminded her and she nodded.

"Okay. The other two are kind of… different." She began and he laughed at her cute expression.

"Different how?" He queried entertained.

"Well, that pair…" She pointed to a box. "Look terrible just to look at them." She noted and he laughed.

"What?" He asked amused.

"I was in the store looking at the boots and I saw this guy about to try them on and I was like, they're ugly, then he put them on and they actually look _amazing _on." She explained and he looked at her curiously for that because he didn't think that made any sense.

"Let's see." He motioned with enjoyment. She lifted the lid and pulled out the boots and he looked at her sceptically. They were zip-up faded black leather biker boots with a side buckle and a chain around the base of the back of the heel. "I don't see how they're going to look better _on_." He snarked and she rolled her eyes at him being a buzz-kill.

"Just put your jeans on and try them on." She instructed and he still looked sceptical. "Please?" She requested and he shrugged. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on then buttoned them up and took one of the boots from her. He unzipped the boot and stuck his foot inside then zipped it back up and pulled his trouser-leg over the boot. He stood up and groaned. "What?" She asked confused.

"That's ridiculously comfortable." He admitted and she giggled. He walked over to the floor length mirror and looked at his foot – they actually _did _look amazing on. "Huh. That's weird." He said and she laughed.

"What's weird?" She asked amused.

"They look terrible in the box but they really _do _look amazing on." He said confused at how that was possible and she smirked.

"Told you so." She quipped and he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Keep or return?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"Keep." He said and she laughed.

"Excellent." She grinned and he shot her an amused look. He knew that she loved being right.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He asked.

"What?" She probed.

"It means that in future when I need clothes, _you _can just go buy them." He teased and she laughed and grinned at him.

"Not like I mind." She winked at him and he chuckled at how much she loved to shop. Damon walked back over to the bed and sat down then took the boot off and put it back in the box. "Last one." She said then opened the last shoe box and pulled out dark grey wash leather lace-up work boots and Damon shot her a smile.

"Now, I _really _like them." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes. You seem to know my taste better than I do." He winked at her and she grinned at him for that. He leaned over and kissed her and gently lay her down as he leaned on top of her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"So you like everything?" She tested.

"Mmhmm. Thanks, baby." He said sincerely with a small smile and she grinned and kissed him – her stomach fluttered at the affectionate pet name as he'd never called her that before.

"I'm just glad you like it. You're kind of hard to shop for." She mentioned and he snickered.

"You say that, yet you _always _get me something I like." He countered and she smiled.

"You know what _I'd_ like?" She smirked seductively and he chuckled at her expression.

"What?" He asked amused though he had a feeling because he knew her just as well.

"For you to do me that favour again." She winked and he laughed.

"Take my clothes off?" He queried amused and she nodded and he snickered – he wanted to cheer at the fact the horny monster was back. He loved it when that happened! "And I will, but I need to go feed first." He stated. "Besides, I thought you wanted me to do you in the pool?" He teased and she giggled.

"Good point. Go feed and I'll change." She said and he chuckled and nodded. He pecked her a kiss on the lips then stood up and went over to his suitcase. He unzipped it then pulled out a little shopping bag then stuck his hand in the bag and took out black swim trunks. "I'll grab towels too." She commented as she stood up.

"Alright, I'll get you by the pool then, darling." He winked and she smiled then he disappeared out of the room in a blink…

* * *

><p>AN: Everything I mentioned is on my profile. Next chapter should be up in about fifteen minutes hopefully ;)


	57. United We Stand

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: **Matt-On-Matt **made a request for a scene where Caroline walks in on Stefan and Bonnie doing something funny a while ago and that's in the middle of this chapter. I wanted to keep the beginning and middle light as the end of the chapter starts a new arc of conflict (though not for Damon and Caroline), so I hope you enjoy :D

**Matt-On-Matt: **I hope this is kind of what you had in mind ;) let me know :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>Caroline quickly rearranged the pile of stuff she'd gotten him and put it back in the wardrobe. She was so pleased that he liked everything. She changed into her black with pink polka dot strapless swim dress and slipped on her pink flip-flops then grabbed towels from the bathroom and wandered downstairs only to find Damon was already in the pool.<p>

"That's really nice on, actually." He commented pointing to her swim dress and she smiled.

"Thanks. It's really comfortable." She responded.

"You've got quite the tan, you know." He smirked.

"One thing I missed when I was a vampire." She commented as she got to the pool. She dumped the towels on a sun lounger then went over to the steps and held onto the railing then stepped down into the pool. Damon swam over to where she was and she gave him a smile. "I've never been swimming with you before." She realised and he smirked.

"I haven't been swimming in a very long time." He countered. "Always reminded me of Stefan, so I didn't do it." He added and she frowned.

"But you like him again now, right?" She tested and he chuckled then pulled her into his arms.

"It'll take a while for us to be back to being as close as we were when we were human but we're getting there slowly." He confirmed and she smiled. "It's because of you, you know." He said giving her a kiss and she was surprised.

"Why me?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Katherine and Elena pulled us apart but you pushed us back together." He professed and her stomach fluttered.

"You feel that way?" She asked softly and he smirked.

"It's the truth." He countered. "You always encourage both of us to have a better relationship with each other and you facilitate that as well. You never play us against each other or manipulate us, you tell us both off if we're dicks to the other, you make me _want _to be friends with Stefan again." He admitted and her eyes welled.

"He's your family. Nobody should ever try to tear that down." She said and he smiled and gave her another kiss.

"That's probably the main reason I still have a bit of a problem with Katherine. She's the reason that our bond broke." Damon said and Caroline looked at him sadly.

"I know." She replied. "But you're wrong about your bond. She didn't break it. She strained it immensely but your bond with Stefan will never be _broken_. Nobody could ever break it." She refuted and he cupped her cheek.

"So, you think Stefan wants to be friends with me?" He queried and she nodded immediately.

"I think Stefan loves you more than everything else put together." She replied and he looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes." She nodded. "Everyone but you knows that." She remarked and his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's… sad." He stated.

"Why?" She asked confused and he sighed.

"I love my brother. I do. There's little I wouldn't do for him but I don't love him more than everything else put together." Damon admitted surprising her.

"You don't?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Why?" She asked and he looked into her eyes.

"Because I love _you _more than everything else put together." He confessed and her heart fluttered.

"I love you the same way." She replied and he smiled.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"I told you before; I was put here to love _you_." She said and his stomach fluttered then he kissed her.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Caroline and Damon were in the kitchen as she was getting herself a snack. She opened the fridge door and Damon spotted the whipped cream in the door compartment and he smirked. He stepped up behind her and moved his mouth to her ear.<p>

"That could be fun." He purred pointing to it and she laughed loudly. "What's so funny?" He queried confused by her reaction – that was a buzz-kill.

"Sweetie, after what I saw the other night, I don't think I could ever do that with you and keep a straight face." She remarked amused.

"What did you see?" Damon tested unsure if he wanted to know or not. Caroline then turned around and started to tell him about it…

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

After everyone went to bed on the Tuesday night, Caroline woke up just after 2am. She noticed that Stefan wasn't with her and she figured that she'd woken up from being too warm. She hauled herself out of bed to go get herself a glass of water. She'd forgotten to take a glass up with her before she went to bed. She left her room and because she was barefoot, she didn't make a sound. She tiptoed downstairs and made her way into the kitchen – then her jaw dropped.

There, standing in front of her were Bonnie and Stefan making out – completely naked.

But they weren't just naked.

Bonnie's breasts and nether region were covered in whipped cream and so was Stefan's cock. Caroline was just frozen in place because she wasn't sure if she was going to faint at the fact Broody Stefan and Judgy Bonnie were covered in whipped cream – or if she was going to die laughing. Then they froze and both their faces turned to look at Caroline who was just staring at them. Nobody said anything for over a minute as the couple were just frozen in shock at getting caught while Caroline still hadn't decided between fainting and laughing until she cried.

"How are you both going to lick all of that off while standing up without dripping?" Caroline asked confused and Stefan and Bonnie's eyes were starting to get kind of wide at the fact they were _caught_. "You look like a whipped cream Adam and Eve." Caroline remarked amused then all three of them burst into hysterical laughter.

"Please don't tell Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed while she laughed.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm telling _everyone_." Caroline laughed then grabbed a glass and turned back to the stairs. "I swear to God you better clean the kitchen when you're done." Caroline giggled.

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

Damon was in hysterics.

"Okay." He chortled. "No whipped cream. _Ever_." He shook with laughter as did Caroline.

* * *

><p>That evening just after 9pm, Stefan, Ric, Bonnie, Katherine and Matt returned to the villa. They walked in to find Caroline and Damon in a heated air hockey game and they sniggered at the sight of Damon doing something like that.<p>

"You're playing air hockey?" Ric teased Damon who didn't look up, instead he kept his eyes glued on Caroline and the table.

"Buzz off, Ric. For a tiny pregnant human, she's got mad skills at this." Damon muttered and they laughed at that.

"And don't you forget it." Caroline smirked then hit the puck in one swift move and it went into Damon's goal.

"Dammit." Damon complained and they snickered. "They distracted me. That doesn't count." He protested and they laughed loudly.

"It's 8-2, Damon, what's your excuse for the other seven?" She teased and he rolled his eyes while the others chortled.

"This is the first time I've played this." Damon countered and they all gaped at him.

"What? How is that possible?" Caroline questioned shocked.

"I spent my years getting laid, not playing pointless little games like this." Damon snarked and they chuckled at him being an ass.

"Can't really complain about that." Caroline quipped and they sniggered at what she was really saying and Damon gave her a wink then fired the puck and she blocked it.

"Dammit." He whined and they laughed then she fired it back and it went in. "How the hell…" He asked in disbelief and they were all shaking with laughter. "Can we play pool instead? That one I can do." He stated and they sniggered.

"How can you be _this _bad at air hockey? You're a vampire, for God's sake." Caroline teased and he rolled his eyes while the others chuckled.

"Yeah, well… you… have stupid hair." He grumbled because her hair was in girly pigtails and they buckled over with laughter in disbelief that he actually said that.

"Oh my God! You totally _are _Spike!" Caroline exclaimed with a giggle and the others only laughed louder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon queried confused.

"Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He's a vampire and she annoys him one night, so he tells her that she has stupid hair because he can't think of anything else to say." Caroline teased and he rolled his eyes. "You really are quite like him." She smirked.

"You are." Katherine agreed amused.

"And Stefan's Angel." Caroline proclaimed and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Am not." Stefan defended.

"You so _are_." Bonnie agreed.

"What? Why?" Stefan questioned annoyed.

"Because when he's Angel, he's broody and wallowy and when he's Angelus, he's all extra bad but manages to be funny in that kind of insane way. Totally is you." Caroline clarified and Stefan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and they snickered at her explanation.

"Ric is Giles." Bonnie declared and Stefan, Caroline and Katherine laughed.

"Hey! I am not!" Ric defended and they chortled at how offended he was – and at the fact he'd clearly watched the show.

"I swear to God if anyone says I'm Harmony I'll kick their ass." Caroline warned and they laughed loudly.

"No, Harmony's way too stupid to be you." Katherine replied. "You're probably most like Buffy."

"Yuch." Caroline shuddered.

"Why's that bad?" Bonnie queried confused.

"Because Buffy slept with Angel and just… Yuch." Caroline grimaced and they laughed loudly at that.

"Are you saying I'm 'yuch'?" Stefan asked her cocking an eyebrow mildly offended.

"Yes." Caroline nodded and everyone was in fits of laughter at that, especially Damon.

"Hey." Stefan said annoyed.

"You're practically my brother. It's disgusting." Caroline countered and they laughed.

"Fair point." Stefan agreed.

"What about Darla then?" Katherine suggested.

"Also slept with Angel." Caroline pointed out.

"Drusilla?" Bonnie tested sceptically.

"Also slept with Angel." Caroline repeated. "And I may be eccentric but I'm not _insane_." Caroline said dryly and they snickered.

"The Angel guy gets around, huh?" Damon smirked.

"Don't worry; Spike gets around way more." Caroline replied and they laughed loudly at that while Damon rolled his eyes. "Anya. I'll be Anya." She said and they chuckled.

"That does kind of fit in the blunt department." Bonnie agreed amused.

"Am I the only one who hasn't seen this?" Damon asked sceptically.

"I haven't." Matt commented.

"Oh, we're so having a Buffy marathon." Caroline grinned excitedly.

"Why?" Damon asked her sceptically.

"Because it's awesome." Caroline answered.

"But I am _not _Giles." Ric interjected and they laughed at the fact he was still dwelling on it.

"You can be Giles or Wesley. Pick one." Katherine smirked and Ric scowled at nothing in particular because he totally did get why they thought that.

"Fine, Giles." He said and they laughed loudly at him accepting it.

"Katherine's Cordelia." Caroline teased and Katherine shot her a look.

"I am _not _Cordelia. She's a moron." She said and Caroline giggled.

"Fine, not that aspect of her but outgoing and confident is you." Caroline pointed out.

"No, Katherine's kind of like Anya too but with Cordelia's confidence." Bonnie said.

"That's true." Caroline agreed.

"Why are we talking about this?" Damon asked sceptically and they chuckled.

"We only have to come up with characters for Bonnie and Matt then we'll stop." Caroline placated. "Bonnie's Fred." She stated and they laughed.

"No, I'm not." Bonnie defended.

"Yeah, you are." Caroline answered back.

"How so?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Because she's nice and shy." Caroline replied.

"Judgy is wicked and has a temper. Not nice and _shy_." Damon disagreed and Bonnie scowled at him while Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, Ric and Matt laughed.

"I'm not wicked." Bonnie refuted annoyed.

"You're totally dying to give me one of those brain bleed headaches, aren't you?" Damon teased and she glared at him while the others laughed because it was obvious by her expression that, _yeah_,she was.

"That's not being wicked, that's because you're an ass and you deserve it." Bonnie retorted annoyed and he chuckled.

"So, you think that magically bursting all of the blood vessels in my brain is deserved for a _comment_?" Damon smirked and she glowered at him while the others snickered.

"Is that what that is?" Ric asked shocked because that was brutal and Damon nodded.

"Mmhmm. Wicked." Damon quipped and they chuckled while Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Good thing it doesn't work anymore." He said amused and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked shocked and he smirked.

"It didn't work when you did it to Katherine and she was a vampire for over 500 years. Your witches made me into a thousand year old Original, why are you surprised?" Damon asked amused and she looked stunned.

"But killing Damon would mean that all of the compulsion on all of the vampires would wear off." Katherine commented.

"Only if I'm daggered. If I was killed by a witch, it wouldn't." Damon disagreed.

"Then how do you know that they won't just kill you when you're finished doing the turnings?" Caroline examined worriedly.

"Because I have a blood connection to Stefan. I doubt Judgy is going to let them kill me knowing that it would kill him." Damon smirked and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"_That's _why you did that?" Bonnie gasped shocked and Damon smiled at her deviously.

"When you told me that the witches spelled me so that the blood connection would sever after 24 hours, my first thought was that they'll kill me as soon as I'm done." Damon revealed. "I have twins on the way. I'm not letting them kill me." Damon smirked and Bonnie looked shocked.

"Wait a minute. Did they tell you that they were going to kill Damon?" Caroline asked Bonnie in disbelief.

"Not exactly." Bonnie replied biting her lip and Caroline, Katherine, Stefan and Ric gaped at her for the fact she didn't say 'no'.

"What the hell did they say?" Stefan exclaimed.

"All they said was that when he is finished the turnings, they would stop him being an Original. They never said anything about death." Bonnie explained.

"And you didn't tell us this _why_?" Stefan probed angrily.

"Because she's wicked. I told you that." Damon smirked amused and Bonnie shot him a look while the others just looked at Bonnie angrily.

"I honestly just thought that they meant they'd make him turn back into a normal vampire." Bonnie placated to Stefan. Stefan looked at her with a lot of disappointment because he was sure that she wasn't telling the whole story.

"I don't know if I believe you." Stefan admitted and her jaw dropped. "But you can tell your witches that if they even _think _about killing Damon, I'll hunt down every witch on the planet and turn them. Then there'll be no magic left." Stefan warned darkly and Bonnie blinked in shock that he would do that. Stefan then turned on his heel and disappeared out the door and Damon rolled his eyes and left in a blur after him.

"So, that's the thanks Damon gets." Caroline said to her irritated. "He has to travel the world and turn thousands of vampires against his will just so that the witches won't erase his memory of me and the babies and they would possibly kill him when he's done?" Caroline probed infuriated.

"That's no doubt Emily's doing. She was always spiteful." Katherine chimed in and Bonnie's eyes watered.

"I swear, they never said _anything _about killing Damon." Bonnie said emotionally. "I don't want him dead either."

"I don't know, Bonnie, you looked pretty horrified at the fact if Damon dies so does Stefan." Caroline commented. "You clearly know something that you aren't telling us." She added.

"Girls, calm down. We don't know all of the facts." Ric interjected trying to play peacemaker.

"He's my children's father." Caroline stated deadpan. "If a bunch of dead witches are planning to kill him, I have a right to be infuriated." She countered.

* * *

><p>Damon found Stefan in an alley about a mile away feeding from someone.<p>

"Stefan." Damon said to get his attention and Stefan pulled away. He healed then compelled the woman and she hurried away then he turned to Damon looking like he was going to lose it. "Relax." Damon instructed and Stefan looked at him worriedly.

"Why didn't you tell me your suspicions? Why did you let me be with Bonnie while you thought these things?" Stefan questioned confused and Damon sighed.

"Because as much as _I_ dislike her, I know that you love her. I thought being with her was what you wanted and when you turned I saw her face when she put the bloodlust spell on you. She was head over heels in love with you already, so I asked for the blood link to remain. I know that she would never let anyone kill you. It was selfish of me to do that but I can't bear the thought of finally being able to be a father then being killed by a bunch of judgemental witches before I can watch my children grow up. Bonnie and the witches don't give a fuck if I die, but they care if you die, so I figured that we'd both be safe this way." Damon explained and Stefan nodded.

"I'm not mad that you linked us, Damon. I would have done the same thing." Stefan revealed surprising him.

"I'm sure that's why Emily picked me for this and not you. She was always fond of you." Damon remarked.

"Damon, I can't be with Bonnie after this." Stefan stated surprising Damon.

"Why?" Damon asked confused and Stefan looked at him like he was a moron.

"She _knew _that they had some kind of plan for you all along! For like five months! And she didn't say a _word_." Stefan fumed and Damon sighed.

"You're too sensitive when it comes to me, Stefan." Damon countered.

"You're my brother. My _only _family. It's bad enough that those witches are forcing you to travel the world to make thousands of vampires basically against your will, it's bad enough that they threatened to erase your mind of your fiancé and your children… but now _this_? I am _not _being too sensitive. This is a betrayal." Stefan rambled infutiated and Damon nodded – he did see Stefan's point.

"I never told you how I got roped into this, did I?" Damon asked and Stefan looked surprised that he hadn't thought of that.

"No." Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline was dying because Klaus bit her. The witches decided that they were turning all of the vampires human so that we could kill Klaus, but I stupidly said to Bonnie that I'd promise anything if they could save her. So, instead of Klaus, their excuse was that they turned all of the vampires human for _me _so that Caroline wouldn't die – hence, it's my responsibility to fix it." Damon explained and Stefan looked shocked.

"But they were going to do it anyway." Stefan said confused and Damon nodded.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed. "This way they got to control me to do what they want. I went to the witches' house and somehow, Emily was there in spirit form, she told me that if I didn't do as they said – because I promised that I'd do anything – that they'd kill you." He said and Stefan blinked in surprise. "They said that you were their leverage to use against me."

"Bonnie knew that?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Then after Caroline found out she's pregnant, they added her into the leverage." Damon supplemented.

"Why didn't you tell me that? Why didn't you tell me all of this?" Stefan questioned confused.

"I _did _tell you not to go there with the witch." Damon pointed out and Stefan scowled at him.

"You said it was because she wouldn't turn." Stefan defended.

"Whatever. We need a plan." Damon brushed over.

"For what?" Stefan asked confused.

"Now that we've talked about this with Bonnie, the witches will contact her with some kind of threat for us. We need a counter plan." Damon clarified and Stefan nodded.

"I have an idea." Stefan replied...

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun... lol. What do you think? Let me know :D Oh, and as always, links on my profile. There's a link for Caroline's black swimdress if you want to see it :)


	58. Divided We Fall

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry I took several days to update this :( I'll try to keep up with the daily updates!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 58

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan returned to the house a short while later and found them sitting around the couches. Bonnie looked worried, Caroline, Katherine and Ric looked <em>pissed <em>and Matt just looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. The brothers sauntered in casually and Damon cocked his eyebrow.

"What's the problem?" Damon examined nonchalantly.

"Bonnie's witches are traitors, that's what." Caroline responded furiously and Bonnie winced at the fact Caroline was so angry with her.

"Explain." Stefan demanded.

"Emily contacted me while you were out. She said that Damon's too dangerous to be left an Original when he's finished the turnings… She said that it doesn't matter that Damon has a link with Stefan." Bonnie revealed with tears welling in her eyes and Damon nodded.

"You see, I figured that already." Damon smirked darkly and Bonnie paled knowing nothing good could come from Damon wearing _that _expression. In a blink Stefan was behind her and his torn wrist was at her mouth and he forced his blood down her throat _shocking _Ric, Caroline, Katherine and Matt.

"What are you _doing_?" Ric gasped then Stefan pulled his wrist away and tears streamed down Bonnie's face.

"I have a counter proposal for your little witches." Damon smirked at Bonnie ignoring Ric as Stefan went back to Damon's side.

"What?" Bonnie sobbed.

"You see, I like to plan ahead." Damon started teasingly. "Vampires can be very loyal to their sire." He smirked and Bonnie's eyes widened at where he was going with it. "Especially when their compulsion forces them to be." He quipped and Bonnie's jaw dropped. "You see, _Bonnie_, every vampire that I have made, except for Stefan, is compelled to be loyal to me, Stefan, Caroline, Ric and more recently, Katherine. That's over a thousand vampires." He revealed shocking them all. "So, as we speak, eight vampires are surrounding Lucy's house and another fifteen are at the witches' house." Damon disclosed and they all looked stunned because none of them knew that Damon had done that then Damon held up his phone. "I just have to send a text and they'll kill Lucy, they have explosives to blow up the witches house and salt to surround it trapping their spirits there _forever_." Damon warned. "And of course, you have Stefan's blood in your system. Stefan is _not _spelled for the connection to sever in 24 hours, so if I snap your neck, you're little witches will also kill _you _if they kill me." He smirked and Bonnie looked ashen. "Your witches need a living Bennett witch to use their power, so if you, your mother and Lucy die, that's the end of the Bennett line." Damon stated and Bonnie gasped and sobbed. Then Damon's phone beeped with a text. He pressed the button and read it then smirked at Bonnie deviously. "And now Esther is dead." He said and her jaw dropped. "So, all of her old magic dies with her… since she's a vampire now." Damon smirked.

"So, you're going to contact your witches and tell them that the deal with Damon is off and they'll leave us and Caroline alone. In return, Lucy will not die, their spirits will not be trapped, you will not be turned and Damon and I will never kill an innocent to feed ever again, hence, we won't be threats." Stefan declared surprising them all.

"Really? Even Damon?" Ric questioned sceptically and Damon shot him an amused look.

"Turnings and non-innocents don't count." Damon quipped and Ric rolled his eyes with amusement because _of course _Damon left himself options. Then Damon got another text. "Oh, look, seems your mother and father are on a romantic date." He lied and Bonnie sobbed louder at the implied threat.

"Oh my God." Matt gasped in understanding.

"You might think I'm being evil, Bonnie, and I really don't give a fuck." Damon said darkly. "Your witches are not God. Aside from the turnings, I've been behaving. I haven't killed anyone in a very long time, but I'm not going to let them kill my brother. I thought that the link would be enough to stop it but now that they're prepared to do it regardless, you think I'm just going to _allow _that?" Damon fumed.

"Damon, this is too far." Caroline stated softly and he looked at her.

"There's something that you should know, Caroline. Emily came to me in spirit form just before I left for Japan with a threat." Damon started. "It wasn't just that they would take my memories."

"What? What do you mean?" Caroline questioned confused.

"Emily said that if I didn't hurry the turnings and do what they say when they say it, they would magically make you have a miscarriage, so that I wouldn't be distracted anymore because they don't believe that we'll raise anything other than something evil." Damon revealed with a dark expression showing how much that infuriated him and Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, Ric and Matt all gasped in shock and disbelief that the witches would _do _that.

"What?" Katherine exclaimed outraged.

"That can't be true." Bonnie sobbed.

"Read my hand if you don't believe me." Damon presented deadpan. He walked over to her and held his hand out and she shakily took it then read his hand. She saw the encounter. Emily had in fact given him three threats, their first consequence was taking his memory, their second consequence was making Caroline lose the twins and their third and final one was that they would kill Caroline. Bonnie let go of his hand and cried into her hands.

"Damon?" Bonnie cried.

"What?" He asked.

"Have your vampires trap their spirits. I don't want anything to do with them anymore." Bonnie stated shocking them all.

"Why would you do that?" Stefan examined suspiciously.

"Because Emily also threatened Damon that they would kill Caroline." Bonnie sobbed and they all looked stunned.

"You won't be able to contact them or use their power ever again if they do it." Damon warned and she nodded.

"I know." She affirmed wiping her face. "But they used me as much as they used you. I didn't know that they were going to kill you. I don't want this crap anymore. Please just… do it." Bonnie sniffed and Damon nodded. He sent a text to tell the vampires at the witches' house to go ahead and destroy it and trap them. Moments later a visage of Emily appeared before Bonnie looking worried.

"Bonnie! Vampires are salting around the house! You must stop it!" Emily exclaimed and Bonnie shook her head.

"No. You're not using me for your agenda anymore." Bonnie sobbed and Emily looked shocked.

"You would turn your back on us?" Emily questioned horrified and Bonnie nodded.

"You betrayed me first." Bonnie responded with hurt radiating from her and Emily deadpanned.

"They are _vampires_, you were being irrational." Emily dismissed angrily. Damon disappeared into the kitchen in a blink knowing that Emily would do _something _for revenge. "You do not deserve your gift." She glared then raised her hands towards Bonnie. She managed a couple of words in Latin before Damon appeared with a handful of salt and he threw it at Emily then the visage was gone.

"So spiteful." Katherine stated irritated with the old witch.

"Did she finish the spell?" Damon examined Bonnie who shook her head.

"No. I still have my powers." Bonnie denied and Damon nodded.

"So, it's over?" Caroline asked. "You don't have to do the turnings anymore?"

"I still have to do the turnings." Damon disagreed shocking them all.

"What? Why?" Caroline questioned confused. "They can't do anything to you now." She pointed out.

"Regardless. I gave my word that I'd do it, so I will." Damon replied. "I'm not going to be quite _as _strict about it now but I'll still do it."

"What do you mean by strict?" Bonnie asked confused.

"As in, after I come back from the second fortnight in Europe, I'm not travelling anymore without Caroline." Damon clarified. "Any ex-vampires left can contact me and like once a week I'll meet them in some random location in like South Carolina or something." He disclosed.

"You're still going to Europe?" Caroline asked surprised and he nodded.

"That's where most of them are." Damon replied. "Once that's done, there won't be that many left to do." He explained.

"But there's no way to keep tabs on how many there are now." Ric commented.

"Actually, I can do a spell that will find out the number." Bonnie countered. "I can't get all of the details like the spirits can but I can get the number and how many deaths they caused." She added.

"This may be a stupid question but why would the spirits _want _people dead?" Matt enquired sceptically.

"Supernatural creatures are a form of human population control." Bonnie began. "Humans are destroying the earth and witches are the earth's keepers, so it's a witch's responsibility to try to help maintain the balance of nature. If vampires didn't exist, the planet would die much quicker than with their existence." Bonnie explained.

"There was a balance a couple hundred years ago and the earth was thriving then humans found out about the existence of vampires and hunted vampires down. The vampire populations dwindled to almost nothing and that's when the human population boom happened. That's why there are so many today." Katherine added. "Damon, you may have to make more than were originally vampire because this short period of no vampire deaths will have serious long term effects." Katherine advised.

"It's weird that you were alive in a time to see that." Ric commented and they all snickered.

"History books don't document everything. They don't document how plush and green the earth was then. They don't document how humans lived in balance with all of the other animals and there wasn't this mass greed that seems to be ingrained now. They don't document just how beautiful this world once was." Katherine sighed. "Even in the time that Damon and Stefan come from, the cities were being built up and it was already happening to extremes. When I was human the first time, there was very little of that." She admitted.

"Doesn't it have a lot to do with modern medicine as well though?" Matt queried inquisitively and Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, probably like 99% of things people died from in my time are treatable now." Katherine agreed. "So, the need for supernaturals is even greater."

"What about my parents and Lucy?" Bonnie enquired biting her lip and Damon shrugged.

"They're fine." Damon replied surprising them.

"Were you really going to do that?" Bonnie asked him in a small voice and he felt kind of bad.

"Well, I thought that you were against us." Damon countered and she shot him a look. "But no, I knew that you wouldn't let them die and it would be resolved. There weren't actually any vampires at Lucy's or watching your parents. I have no idea what your parents are doing." He admitted and she scowled at him while the others' jaws dropped at his bluff.

"You're so manipulative." Bonnie retorted irritated and Damon shrugged.

"It was my plan, not Damon's." Stefan defended his brother shocking them all.

"Your plan?" Bonnie asked him with wide eyes and Stefan shot her a look.

"What's the difference? Your only family dying and my only family dying is the same thing. Threatening yours saved mine." Stefan defended irritated and they could kind of see his point.

"Stefan, calm down. It's been resolved." Katherine encouraged.

"And _how _exactly has it been resolved?" Stefan asked furiously.

"The witches in the house can't control or kill Damon anymore, that's how." Ric pointed out.

"That doesn't change the fact that Bonnie kept it from us for months." Stefan responded and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're being a buzz-kill." Damon quipped and Stefan shot him a look while Caroline, Ric, Katherine and Matt were trying not to laugh at Damon saying that.

"No, I'm not. This is a major betrayal." Stefan countered angrily and Bonnie looked stunned that Stefan was taking that standpoint.

"So is finishing all of the Captain Crunch cereal and putting the box back on the shelf, but you do _that _all the time." Damon smirked at him and Caroline, Ric, Matt and Katherine laughed in disbelief while Stefan scowled at him. Everyone else understood that Damon was trying to lighten things up a little after all of the drama.

"This is serious! Stop being an idiot." Stefan snapped.

"You're letting your baby vampire emotions control you." Damon pointed out and Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and glared making Damon chuckle. "Why don't you go take a little walk and come back when you're finished having your little temper tantrum?" Damon suggested mockingly and the others were trying not to die laughing at him saying that.

"How can you be so rational about this?" Stefan snapped and Damon stepped up to him and glared at him.

"Because Bonnie just turned her back on her lineage for you and you're being a total _dick_." Damon replied with an edge to his voice. All of them were surprised that _Damon _would be the one to say that to him. "So, chill the fuck out." He warned and Stefan shook his head.

"No." Stefan refused. "Because she wouldn't have had to do that if she'd told us about it months ago." He countered and they could kind of see his point.

"You heard her earlier; she thought that they were just going to stop me from being an Original. She didn't know that they were planning to kill me." Damon reiterated.

"Well, she could have told us _that_!" Stefan exclaimed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, you're such a brat." Damon retorted and Katherine, Ric, Caroline and Matt were biting their lips so that they wouldn't laugh at Damon saying that. Bonnie just looked broken-hearted.

"Am not." Stefan defended and Damon sighed in annoyance.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop being a pain in the ass I'll compel you to wear dresses for a month." Damon cautioned irritated that his brother wasn't letting it go and the others except Bonnie couldn't help laughing at that. Damon had been enjoying the months of some semblance of peace and thought that Stefan should just drop it.

"I don't care. This is unforgiveable." Stefan declared then disappeared out the door in a blink and Damon groaned.

"How are we possibly related?" Damon muttered and they chuckled. "Bonnie?" He acknowledged and she looked at him innocently. "Even if Stefan's being a dweeb, _I _appreciate what you did." He recognised and she gave him a nod. Damon looked at Caroline then as he'd heard her stomach grumble. "Are you hungry?" He queried surprising them all.

"Why?" She asked confused as to the quick subject change.

"You're stomach's yelling at me again." Damon smirked and she gave him a small smile.

"A little." She disclosed.

"What do you want?" He questioned.

"Whatever." She replied and he shot her an amused look.

"Which really means that you want something weird or awkward." He teased and she giggled. Matt was really surprised at how Damon could go from being a dangerous vampire to a whipped boyfriend like flicking a switch.

"I can eat something else." Caroline shrugged.

"Just tell me what you want." Damon pushed with a smile as he kind of loved running around after her when she had cravings as he felt like it was the only time that he really got to be the 'father-to-be'.

"Well… I'd kill for a Big Mac right about now." Caroline admitted and they all laughed.

"There's a McDonald's like two miles from here. Do you want to go there or want me to go get it?" He optioned amused and she smiled at him innocently which made him chuckle in understanding. "Okay, what do you want? A Big Mac with what?" He asked entertained and she grinned at him.

"Large fries and a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, please." She requested and he nodded amused.

"Anything else?" He smirked.

"A crispy chicken with honey mustard snack wrap, please." She grinned and he chuckled.

"That all?" He teased with a smile.

"Apple pie and a caramel sundae?" Caroline asked innocently and they all laughed.

"Okay." Damon agreed.

"McDonald's does sound kind of good." Ric smirked and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes. He wandered over to where the phone was and picked up a notepad and a pen then went over to Ric and handed it to him.

"Write down what you all want." Damon instructed amused and they laughed at Damon agreeing to take their orders too.

* * *

><p>Damon left after everyone had written down what they wanted while the others stayed behind.<p>

"It's kind of surprising that Damon's the one trying to play peacemaker instead of Stefan." Ric commented and they nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay, Bon?" Katherine asked while she took her hand and Bonnie shook her head.

"I genuinely did not believe for a second that they'd do something harmful to Damon. That's why I never said anything. It didn't cross my mind that there would be a problem." Bonnie swore.

"Stefan never admits it but he's incredibly attached to Damon. He's the only thing that Stefan has always had in his life. I think he's just not listening right now." Katherine disclosed.

"I'll talk to him, Bon." Caroline offered though she was still livid with Bonnie. She couldn't believe that the witch had done that after everything they'd all been through together. Caroline wasn't sure that she believed Bonnie, so she fully intended to stay wary of the witch for the time being.

"Besides, he forced his blood down your throat. You have just as much right to be pissed at him." Ric remarked.

"I don't care about that." Bonnie mumbled. "I get why Stefan is furious." She added.

"He's also a baby vampire again." Katherine pointed out.

"The enhanced emotions calm down after a while but his won't have done so yet." Caroline agreed.

"When he calms down he'll probably feel really bad for being insensitive." Katherine soothed, though she really wasn't sure that Stefan _would _calm down from it…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	59. Acceptance

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Now, at the beginning of this chapter, Damon is **not **trying to be mean or embarrass her, he's just clueless. This actually happened to a friend of mine when she was pregnant and I thought it might be fun to add it in here.

The point of this chapter is **bonding**. The main bonding is: At the beginning, between Damon/Caroline, to make them closer by Caroline becoming more comfortable; in the middle, Damon/the others because he's trying not to be _as _anti-social and he's working on being a friend; and at the end is a tiny bit of Damon/Matt (if you squint) because I think that it's about time that there was some kind of comfortable resolution there.

I just think with the Bonnie betrayal that the other bonds needed to be strengthened.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>Damon wandered in about five minutes later with tons of McDonald's bags and they chuckled at the sight.<p>

"That was quick." Ric commented.

"Helps to be able to run at vampire speed." Damon winked at him.

"Let's eat outside by the pool." Caroline suggested and Damon shrugged then they walked outside and he set the bags down on the table.

"Don't you want the ice cream in the freezer?" Damon queried when she dug it out and set in next to her burger.

"By the time you'd get it to the freezer, I will have hoovered all of this." Caroline quipped motioning to the food and they laughed. Damon sat down next to her at the table then.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier if you were hungry?" Damon asked her concerned.

"Damon, I'm _always _hungry. I could probably eat this amount like twenty times a day." Caroline countered and they snickered. Even Damon got himself a cheeseburger, so they all sat and ate together. When they were finished, Caroline let out a tiny burp then covered her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me." She said embarrassed and they chuckled.

"I'll have to open a window tonight in your room." Damon teased and Caroline looked at him confused.

"Why?" She examined.

"Because whenever you have greasy food before bed, you fart like a trooper in your sleep." Damon remarked and Ric, Katherine, Bonnie and Matt buckled over in hysterical laughter at the fact he _actually said that_. Caroline's eyes were practically bugged out of their sockets, her face went crimson red and she stared at Damon horrified. "What?" He asked confused by all of their reactions.

"Damon! You don't tell them that!" Ric exclaimed while he laughed in disbelief that his friend had blurted that out. He couldn't believe it!

"Tell who what?" Damon asked, only feeling _more_ confused.

"You _never _tell your girlfriend if you hear her fart." Ric shook with laughter – Damon didn't look any less muddled.

"Why? All humans fart." Damon countered and they were still howling with laughter.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Caroline yelled at him finally finding her voice. Damon chuckled a bit at her unexpected bellow. That's when he realised that he clearly shouldn't have said that.

"What's the big deal? The babies are pushing down on your gastrointestinal system. It's not your fault." Damon pointed out.

"I have to go die now." Caroline declared then hid her face in her hands. Caroline had _never _been so embarrassed in all of her life.

"If makes you feel any better, Stefan used to do it all the time before he turned back." Damon placated and Caroline shot him a look.

"No! It doesn't! It's totally different!" She exclaimed and he still looked confused.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"It just _is_!" Caroline squealed with pure mortification and Damon sighed.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Damon asked sceptically as he couldn't understand how something that every living creature did was a big humiliation.

"Girls just don't like guys hearing that." Ric explained to his clueless friend.

"I've heard Katherine and Bonnie fart too." Damon said to Caroline hoping it would make her feel better.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed mortified and they chortled.

"Though, Katherine doesn't care about that. She lets rip whenever she feels like it." Damon smirked and they snickered.

"I'm old. Stuff like that doesn't matter to me." Katherine shrugged.

"You are not sleeping in the same room with me until I'm a vampire again." Caroline declared still humiliated and Damon chuckled.

"And where exactly am I supposed to sleep?" Damon questioned her amused.

"On the couch!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I'd still _hear_ it." Damon snarked and she glared at him while the others laughed again. "Caroline, you're just going to have to get over it because I read that as your bump gets bigger, you'll have no control over that at all." He stated and she gaped at him while the others chuckled at her expression as she clearly hadn't been previously aware of that.

"Go do the turnings and don't come back until they're born." Caroline instructed deadpan and they laughed.

"Are you joking? Just because of a _fart_?" Damon questioned her in disbelief and she scowled at him.

"Just stop talking about it!" Caroline yelled and Damon rolled his eyes at her being dramatic.

"Is there anything else that human girls find embarrassing that I've not to mention in future?" Damon queried and they chuckled at him being so clueless while Caroline shot him a disapproving look. Katherine saw that Caroline was thoroughly mortified and she couldn't help wanting to make her friend feel better.

"Care?" Katherine asked and Caroline looked at her. "Would you like to know something that Damon is highly embarrassed about?" She smirked and Damon glared at her.

"Don't you dare." Damon warned.

"That's what you get for being an ass." Katherine countered.

"I didn't know that stuff was supposed to be embarrassing." Damon disputed.

"Care, Damon has naturally curly hair. _Really _curly." Katherine revealed and Ric and Bonnie snickered at Damon's _outraged _expression while Caroline let out a tiny giggle.

"Really?" Caroline grinned at Damon who scowled at nothing in particular. "I bet that looks so cute." She teased and Damon shot her a look.

"Anyone repeats that and they will die a horrible, slow and painful death." Damon warned furiously and they all chuckled at how mortified he was. Just then Damon's phone rang. He looked at the screen then stood up and went inside the house with no further comment.

"I'm so mortified. I could actually crawl into a hole and die." Caroline muttered.

"You're not actually going to kick him out though, right?" Ric tested.

"He's a vampire. _All_ senses are heightened." Caroline deadpanned.

"While that's true, he busted his ass in Asia to his own detriment to hurry the turnings so that he could come here and surprise you." Ric pointed out and Caroline winced knowing that he'd put so much effort in again to make her happy.

"It's not a big deal, Care. Just let it go. It's normal during pregnancy." Katherine soothed her kindly.

"Fine." Caroline muttered her agreement. She was just so thoroughly humiliated but she knew that he hadn't done that on purpose.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Caroline was in her room getting ready for bed when Damon walked in. He'd left the house for a short while after his phone call and Caroline figured that it probably had something to do with Stefan.<p>

"Hey." Caroline greeted.

"I was just coming to tell you that Stefan got a room at a nearby hotel." Damon replied and she looked shocked.

"Why isn't he staying here?" She queried confused and Damon sighed.

"He doesn't want to be around Bonnie." Damon answered and Caroline nodded.

"I understand that. I'm still furious with her too but fighting makes it awkward considering we're all in a vacation house." Caroline agreed surprising Damon.

"You're pissed at her?" Damon asked confused and Caroline shot him a look.

"I'm _livid _with her." Caroline countered.

"Why?" He examined.

"Because I don't believe that she didn't know." Caroline responded startling Damon.

"You don't?" He asked confused and Caroline shook her head.

"She didn't want me to be with you, she commented on it regularly, I thought that it was just because she wasn't a fan of yours, but now I'm thinking that it's because she didn't want me to be heartbroken if the witches killed you." Caroline explained and Damon looked stunned. "I might be wrong, maybe she's just judgemental, but I can't be friends with her anymore." She concluded and Damon sighed.

"I think that all of this has been blown way out of proportion." Damon mumbled. "Are you going to bed?" He asked her and she nodded. He stepped forward to her and pecked her a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning then." He remarked and she looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked and his expression turned annoyed.

"_You _said that you don't want me sleeping next to you anymore. I figured that I'd go stay at the hotel with Stefan." He disclosed and she sighed.

"I was just humiliated." She countered. "I don't _actually _want you to leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I don't know these things." He urged genuinely and she nodded.

"I just… I love you so much and that's so embarrassing…" He kissed her cutting her off.

"Can we just pretend that I didn't open my big mouth and forget about it? I don't want to fight with you over nothing." Damon sighed – Caroline saw that _he _clearly did not see the big deal. _He _didn't care about it at _all_, so she took a deep breath and let go of her mortification.

"Are you tired?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I didn't sleep on the plane, so it's been a while." He muttered and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in return.

"Just stay." She requested and he inhaled her scent at her neck – he'd seriously missed her.

"Okay." He agreed.

"I already opened the window." She mumbled and he laughed into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Katherine were in the pool while Ric sat at the side reading a book and Bonnie sunbathed. Damon randomly ducked under the water and Caroline giggled when he stuck his head between her legs, grabbed her hands then she was suddenly out of the water on his shoulders making Katherine and Matt snigger at him being a sap.<p>

"Ooh, we should do the wrestling game!" Katherine suggested.

"What's that?" Damon probed.

"It's where you try and knock the other one off the other's shoulders." Katherine explained and Damon looked at her sceptically.

"Caroline falling into the water doesn't really sound like a good idea while she's pregnant." Damon countered.

"Play without me then. I'll referee." Caroline giggled – internally, she loved that Damon randomly stuck her on his shoulders as she loved when he did little affectionate things like that.

"Bon, you coming in to play?" Katherine called from the water.

"Maybe later." Bonnie replied.

"That only leaves you, Ric." Damon smirked at him and Ric looked up from his book.

"They're my students, Damon." Ric pointed out and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You'd be sitting on _my _shoulders, Mr Buzz-kill." Damon quipped and they snickered. "Though, you'll have to sit back a bit. I so don't want your junk pressing up against my head." Damon snarked and they all buckled over with laughter in disbelief that he _actually said that_. Matt was discovering that any time spent with Damon just meant laughing your ass off because he was just _so _funny.

"For God's sake, Damon." Ric chuckled – he was kind of used to Damon's highly inappropriate comments but it was still funny and a little embarrassing.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Never mind." Ric muttered knowing that Damon didn't 'get it'.

"Get in the water or I'll come get you." Damon smirked and Ric scowled at him while the others laughed.

"You wouldn't." Ric tested and Damon shot him a devious look.

"Wouldn't I?" Damon asked him amused and Ric huffed because _yeah _he totally would.

"You're a dick." Ric stated slightly aggravated as he marked the page in his book and Damon chuckled.

"Yes, Mr Teacher, everyone knows that." Damon quipped and they snickered at that. Damon grabbed Caroline's hips and carefully lifted her over his head then he set her down in the water while Ric wandered over to the pool after setting his book down. "Isn't Ric too old for this game?" Damon asked Katherine and Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Katherine laughed while Ric just glared at Damon.

"I'll show you too old." Ric murmured and Damon smirked amused – the others realised that he'd clearly said that to get Ric in the spirit to play, not that he really meant it. Ric got into the water then looked at Damon sceptically. "Why do I have to go on _your _shoulders?" Ric hesitated and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt your old back." Damon joked and they laughed while Ric scowled at him.

"Will you stop with the old cracks?" Ric asked him annoyed.

"Will you stop acting like a fuddy-duddy?" Damon countered and they laughed loudly.

"Then you go on my shoulders." Ric compromised and Damon sighed.

"Bit of an unfair fight then, isn't it?" Damon smirked.

"But…"

"Do you always have to talk _everything _to death?" Damon cut him off and they laughed. "Come here." Damon instructed. Ric looked like he was about to argue again so in a blink Damon disappeared under the water and Ric hollered as he was suddenly propelled upwards and was on Damon's shoulders. "Now shut up and stop being a buzz-kill." Damon snarked as he moved them into the middle of the pool while Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt shook with laughter at him doing that. Ric crossed his arms and scowled at nothing in particular because there really wasn't much that he could do about it.

"Matt, get Katherine up." Caroline instructed. Matt sunk down into the water in front of Katherine and she moved her legs over his shoulders then he held her hands and straightened up so that she was sitting upright. Matt held onto her knees instead then moved over to where Damon and Ric were.

"Ready, Ric?" Katherine smiled holding out her hands to him and he tittered.

"Why not?" He asked amused then took her hands.

"Go!" Caroline exclaimed from the side of the pool. Ric figured out quickly that Katherine liked to win, so he ended up having to really try just to keep himself up. He realised that Damon wasn't going to use his vampire strength to help him and he actually respected that. "Katherine's going to best you, Ric! Put effort in!" Caroline giggled and Damon and Matt chuckled. Moments later Katherine pushed and Ric toppled off Damon's shoulders into the water making a big splash and they laughed.

"That was pitiful, Saltzman. She's a tiny little human." Damon smirked when the teacher returned to the surface and they laughed.

"Maybe, but she has some serious upper body strength." Ric muttered and they snickered.

"Whatever." Damon chuckled amused. "Bonnie, your turn to take on Katherine." He directed. "And don't bother saying no, because I'll just come collect you." Damon teased and she giggled. She saw that he was trying to make an effort to keep her included, considering everyone except Matt and Katherine were being off with her.

"Fine." Bonnie snickered. She stood up then dived into the pool and swam over to them then Damon picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Bonnie managed to knock Katherine off after a while and they had to admit that they were enjoying the game.

"Who's going to take on Bonnie?" Caroline asked with a giggle.

"Matt. You can go on mine." Katherine specified surprising them.

"Uh… won't I be too heavy?" Matt tested and Katherine shot him a look.

"No." She denied and they chuckled knowing that she hated having only human strength.

"Katerina, dear, you're a _human_." Damon teased and she scowled at him while the others chuckled at him being an ass.

"I bet I could knock you off." Katherine declared and Damon smirked.

"I doubt it." Damon dismissed with amusement.

"After Matt and Bonnie." Katherine smirked.

"Fine." Damon accepted with a chuckle. Matt awkwardly manoeuvred onto Katherine's shoulders and after a few minutes he managed to knock Bonnie off Damon's shoulders. Matt climbed off Katherine's shoulders then hoisted her back up.

"Get up on someone's shoulders." Katherine instructed to Damon who chuckled.

"Fine." Damon smirked. "Ric?" He asked and Ric nodded then moved over in front of Matt. Damon hopped up onto his shoulders and Katherine shot him a devious look.

"Go!" Caroline grinned. Katherine didn't grab Damon's hands – instead, in one quick move, she reached down and grabbed his legs and pulled them up and he fell right off into the water. Everyone laughed loudly. Damon came up with a chuckle and shot her an amused look.

"Cheater." He smirked and they laughed.

"Well, cunning is necessary considering a feat of strength wouldn't work." Katherine pointed out mischievously and Damon snickered.

"Touché." Damon said amused and they laughed at him accepting it. "Who else hasn't gone yet?" Damon asked.

"Matt vs. Katherine. Bonnie vs. Ric. And Matt vs. Ric." Caroline answered.

* * *

><p>Matt ended up being the only one who hadn't been knocked off, so he was named pool wrestling champion. They played another few rounds and Katherine was on Damon's shoulders and Bonnie was on Matt's shoulders when Bonnie couldn't resist asking before they started another game.<p>

"Damon? Have you heard from Stefan today?" She queried and he nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Damon probed.

"When's he coming back?" Bonnie questioned and Damon looked confused.

"He didn't tell you?" Damon asked surprised.

"Tell me what?" Bonnie pushed.

"He got a flight back to Virginia this morning." Damon disclosed and all of their jaws dropped – except Caroline, Damon had told her that after she woke up.

"Why?" Katherine asked confused.

"Liz called when I was with him last night and said that there was a bitten body found. I was going to go but he said that he'd rather check it out personally." Damon shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"He told me that he was going to talk to you this morning when he dropped by to get his stuff. I thought that you knew." Damon answered.

"No. I didn't." Bonnie refuted emotionally. "Matt… can you put me down, please?" Bonnie bid and Matt set her down into the water. Bonnie swam to the edge then jumped out, grabbed her towel and hurried inside and Damon felt kind of bad.

"Maybe one of you should go talk to her." Damon advised to Caroline while he tapped Katherine's leg to show that he meant her too.

"It won't go very well if I go." Caroline said deadpan and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll go." Katherine volunteered. Damon gripped her by the hips then lifted her over his head and set her down into the water then she swam out, grabbed a towel then hurried in after Bonnie.

"Caroline, you've been friends for over a decade." Damon reminded her in encouragement. Matt was really surprised that Damon would try to get Caroline to forget about what Bonnie did considering he could have died. Matt understood that Damon had done a lot of terrible things – yet, somehow managed to be a good person at times. He'd never thought it was possible for someone to be both, but he was seeing that it was.

"It's just one thing after the other." Caroline retorted and Damon sighed.

"Wasn't she there for you when I left?" Damon asked her and she scowled at him for using that card.

"Fine." Caroline muttered then swam over to the steps and climbed out of the pool, grabbed her towel and followed the other two inside.

"When's the flight back to Virginia?" Damon asked Matt.

"Sunday morning." Matt replied. "Think it's at 9.15am." He added.

"Hmm." Damon replied.

"Why?" Ric queried.

"Just trying to think of something fun to do tonight." Damon shrugged.

"Aren't you mad at Bonnie?" Matt asked Damon curiously and Damon shook his head.

"No, unlike Caroline, I believe Bonnie." Damon admitted surprising them both. "Not that it matters either way. I really don't want to fight with Bonnie."

"Why? That's not very like you." Ric pointed out with a smirk and Damon and Matt snickered because it was so true.

"I'm just fed up with all of the drama. I'm glad that the witches can't threaten Caroline and control me anymore but Stefan and Caroline need to just drop it. It's over. Why dwell?" Damon shrugged.

"Fair enough." Ric agreed.

"I told Caroline the girl's name yesterday." Damon smirked at him and Ric looked surprised.

"And? Did she like it?" Ric questioned.

"Yeah, she said that she loves it. She picked the boy's name too." Damon revealed pleased.

"What's the girl's name?" Matt smiled.

"Sessily." Damon replied.

"That's really beautiful." Matt said sincerely.

"It's perfect." Ric grinned. "I'm really happy that Caroline likes it because I would have had to yell at her if she didn't." He commented and both Damon and Matt laughed. "What name did she choose for the boy?"

"Conrad." Damon replied surprising them both.

"You're okay with that?" Ric asked curiously and Damon nodded.

"Dude, I get to nickname my son 'Rad', what's not to like?" He quipped and they laughed loudly. Of course Damon would do that.

"Conrad and Sessily. I like it." Ric agreed…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think of the group bonding :)

(And for those of you wanting the babies to come, they'll be here soon! After the wedding, I'm doing a time jump.)


	60. Going Home

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Posted link to my Live Journal page on my profile. Not everything is up yet but hopefully it will be by the end of the week. Shame there's no proper organisation on that site though :/

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 60

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Damon?" Caroline inquired curiously from the front seat of the rental car. Damon was driving and Matt, Katherine and Ric were in the backseat. Bonnie opted to stay behind claiming that she wasn't feeling well and didn't want company.<p>

"You know, for someone who claims to like surprises, you don't let anyone surprise you." Damon pointed out and they snickered.

"I like surprises in present form, not going places." Caroline countered and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, little Miss Annoying." Damon mumbled and they chuckled. "We're going to a luau." Damon smirked and they laughed in disbelief as that would never have been something that they expected Damon to say.

"Really?" Caroline giggled.

"Mmhmm. You said that you liked the dinner show that Stefan took you to. This one is Polynesian. It's got fire dancers and knife eaters and the food's supposed to be great." Damon commented. "Then afterwards it turns into like a Polynesian dance club. You said that you wanted to go dancing." Damon reminded her and she grinned at him for being so thoughtful.

"This sounds fun." Caroline commented happily and they chuckled at how pleased she was with him.

* * *

><p>The group were seated a table close to the stage and Caroline sat next to Damon, Ric sat at the head of the table between Damon and Katherine and Matt sat across from Caroline next to Katherine. They started off with coconut bread, chicken pieces with pineapple salsa and mixed salad with mango and poppy seed dressing. For the main course, they were served honey and pineapple barbequed ribs, ginger and garlic roast chicken, peach pork roast, mango stuffed crabs, tropical seafood kebabs and Polynesian fried rice and vegetables. Then the desserts were coconut mango cheesecake, rum cake, strawberry pie and a mixed fruit sundae. They all thoroughly enjoyed the meal that was so different from anything they'd had before – well, except Damon and Katherine, they'd both had Polynesian food before.<p>

Throughout the dinner, different acts were on stage and they were very much enjoying themselves, having a chance to just _hang out _with no drama for once. After dessert, the dancers were going out into the audience to pull guests up on the stage to dance with them. A female dancer in a grass skirt made her way over to their table and to nobody's surprise, she picked Damon to dance with – they were all however _shocked _when Damon agreed to dance and went with her. He smirked mischievously at them over his shoulder and they laughed in disbelief that he was _actually going_.

"What the hell is he doing?" Caroline giggled. She was highly amused that he actually went. They saw Damon whisper to the dancer and she was smiling and blushing and they were all in stiches laughing at the poor girl who was clearly quite taken with Damon already. Then the music started and Damon danced her all around the stage and the four of them were in peals of laughter at the fact that he clearly already knew how to do the dance. By the end of the dance, the poor girl was totally googly eyed and they were all laughing. She whispered something to Damon who smirked at her then pointed to the table and whispered back then she looked mortified and seemed to be apologising. Damon shook his head amused, said something else then went back over to the table, did a mocking bow then sat down and they snickered at his little performance.

"That was so funny." Ric chortled and Damon winked at him.

"What did she whisper?" Katherine asked nosily.

"Just that she gets off in half an hour and would I like to meet her backstage in her dressing room." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly at the fact Damon needed to put _no _effort into getting laid if he wanted to.

"What did you say back?" Katherine giggled.

"I said that the ball and chain probably wouldn't approve." Damon wisecracked and they guffawed while Caroline nudged him with a giggle.

"You said 'ball and chain'?" Ric laughed.

"Isn't that the definition of a wife?" Damon quipped and they snickered at him being a total ass as usual.

"We're not married yet." Caroline pointed out.

"Five days and we will be. What's the difference?" Damon countered amused and they chuckled.

"That's weird. You're going to be a _husband _this time next week." Ric smirked and they laughed at the thought of that. "Are you nervous?" He examined and Damon looked at him confused.

"Nervous about what?" Damon probed.

"Getting married." Ric responded like it was so obvious.

"No." Damon shook his head. "What's to be nervous about?" He tested sceptically.

"I was nervous as hell on my wedding day." Ric disclosed and Damon smirked.

"_That _is because you weren't marrying the right person." Damon reasoned and they chuckled at him being a sap.

"I thought I was at the time though." Ric pointed out.

"Really?" Damon questioned doubtfully. "There wasn't a single doubt?" He added and Ric sighed.

"Fine, I see your point." Ric smirked. "You don't have a single doubt?" He queried and Damon smirked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be doing it." Damon denied and Caroline grinned while Katherine and Ric chuckled at Damon being gushy. Matt was kind of surprised that Damon would say something so _cute_.

* * *

><p>They spent their last day wandering around Orlando, they had a barbeque by the pool courtesy of Ric in the evening then they flew back to Virginia the following morning. Stefan drove to the airport to pick them up as did Liz since there wasn't enough room in Damon's Volvo for everyone. Ric, Damon and Katherine went with Stefan and Caroline, Bonnie and Matt went with Liz as Stefan hadn't even acknowledged Bonnie at the airport and she was quite upset about it though she didn't say or do anything about it.<p>

Liz dropped Bonnie and Matt home first then caught up with Caroline to hear about the vacation as she drove Caroline home. Stefan dropped Ric off at his apartment then he drove Damon and Katherine home together. They pulled up at the house just after Liz and Caroline did. Damon took the suitcases inside the house just as Stefan took his and Katherine's over to their house across the street while Liz, Katherine and Caroline stood chatting. Damon and Stefan went back out to them then Jeremy appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi, Jer." Caroline smiled.

"Hi." Jeremy replied then he turned to look at Stefan. "So, you dumped my sister then went out with her best friend who's also my ex." He deadpanned and they all looked surprised that he was picking a fight with Stefan.

"I don't see how it's any of your business. Elena and I broke up way before you left." Stefan pointed out and Jeremy scowled at him.

"It's my business because you hurt her." Jeremy glared then his face changed and he lunged at Stefan but Damon was faster and had him by the throat before he could touch Stefan.

"So, you're a baby vamp." Damon smirked and Jeremy's eyes widened at the fact he'd been detained.

"You turned?" Jeremy spluttered as he was being choked. Stefan, Caroline, Katherine and Liz were just _gaping_ at the boy as it was the last thing that he'd ever expected.

"You could say that." Damon teased. "So, you must be the vampire that's leaving bodies around for the Sheriff to find." He concluded and Jeremy's eyes bugged, sure that Damon was going to stake him. "What would you like me to do with him, Liz?" He asked and Liz bit her lip. Under normal circumstances, she would have proposed staking him but it was _Jeremy _and she thought that he deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Can't you compel his control?" Liz bid and Jeremy looked shocked that Damon _could _do that.

"Mmm." Damon nodded. "Caroline, can you call Elena and find out why she hasn't called us about this?"

"She doesn't know." Jeremy interjected as Damon loosened his grip.

"How did you turn?" Damon interrogated.

"My friend turned me." Jeremy answered and Damon cocked his head to the side – he figured that there was more to it. So, he stared into Jeremy's eyes, determined to get the truth out of the boy.

"Who turned you?" Damon compelled.

"My boyfriend, Jack." Jeremy replied slack-jawed then Damon let his compulsion go and looked at him amused.

"Boyfriend, huh? Can't say that I'm surprised." Damon smirked and Jeremy scowled at him for revealing that.

"You're such a dick! I wasn't ready for that to come out yet!" Jeremy exclaimed and Damon shrugged – he'd been called worse.

"I really don't care." Damon retorted. "We need to get Judgy to remove his bloodlust. Did Jack give you a sun ring?" He queried and Jeremy nodded.

"I'll call Bonnie." Katherine offered then got her phone out.

"Where _is _Jack?" Damon asked and Jeremy didn't say anything. "You might as well tell me because I'll just compel it out of you." He added and Jeremy glared at him because he _hated _the thought of being compelled again by Damon.

"He's staying at my house with me." He revealed. Out of nowhere, a guy with mid-brown hair and grey eyes appeared and stuck a stake in Damon's chest, right into his heart… Damon chuckled, highly amused that he could actually be _staked _and nothing happened to him then he pulled it out and Jeremy and the guy were wide-eyed at the fact that Damon wasn't _dead_.

"What's that old adage again?" Damon mused then smirked and plunged the stake into the guy's heart. "Ah, an eye for an eye." He quipped as the vampire greyed and Jeremy gasped in shock – it's not like anyone could stake Damon Salvatore and get away with it.

"No!" Jeremy screamed as the guy fell to the ground. "What… How could you do that?" He whimpered as tears welled then fell down his face.

"He staked me first." Damon pointed out and Jeremy sobbed.

"The council needs to be shown a dead vampire." Liz mumbled and Stefan nodded.

"I'll get rid of him somewhere that he'll be easily found if you want to call a search." Stefan offered and she nodded then in a blink Stefan and the dead vampire were gone.

"Damon, you can't do this in the middle of the street." Liz muffled quietly looking around, hoping that nobody saw the altercation.

"Fine." Damon shrugged. "Katherine, tell Bonnie that we'll be right over." He instructed then he and Jeremy were gone in a blur.

"This is just _great_. I haven't even been in the house yet and there's already Mystic Falls drama." Caroline muttered.

"Care, let's get you inside. We don't know if they brought any others with them." Katherine commented and Caroline nodded then the three of them went into Caroline and Damon's house.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon returned to the house a short while later and found Caroline, Katherine and Liz in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking tea.<p>

"Hey, what happened?" Caroline questioned immediately, she was a little concerned about Stefan because she figured that Jeremy was clearly on some kind of revenge kick and seeing Damon get staked had been truly _awful _for her.

"There was only Jeremy and the vampire that I staked. Bonnie removed his blood lust, I compelled his control and to keep his humanity then took him home. Elena's seriously shocked though, considering she's been in the house with them for over a week." Damon answered.

"That's so dangerous." Liz noted, still a little shocked over what she'd witnessed earlier.

"Why did you stake the Jack vampire?" Katherine queried and Damon shrugged.

"Well, if he'd staked Stefan and _not _me, Stefan would be dead." Damon pointed out and they conceded that he had a valid argument. "That and he wasn't mine, so someone randomly turned this guy."

"Can't believe that Jeremy was going out with a guy." Caroline mentioned.

"Won't he have more of a vendetta now?" Liz tested hesitantly, hoping that there wouldn't be any other supernatural drama now. She really hoped that he'd be able to stay in Mystic Falls for a while too.

"Well, since Caroline is back in town now, we can't have a vengeful baby Gilbert running around as a vampire, so I compelled his feelings for the Jack one away and to not harm Caroline and the rest of you." Damon explained and they nodded in understanding. "You need to go talk to the witch." He instructed Stefan who shot him a disbelieving look.

"There's nothing to talk about." Stefan flat out denied and Damon rolled his eyes at his obstinate brother.

"Caroline?" Damon asked her motioning to Stefan hoping she'd help him out with his stubborn little brother.

"No, I'm on Stefan's side for this." Caroline disagreed and Stefan winked at her for taking his side.

"What happened?" Liz asked confused. Caroline then explained everything that happened with Bonnie and the witches and Liz was stunned. "They threatened to hurt _you_?" Liz exclaimed in disbelief with anger flaring.

"Do you see now why I'm not going to be talking to Bonnie?" Stefan retorted.

"Yeah, of course." Liz nodded and Damon rolled his eyes at Liz taking their side.

"It was resolved. The house of witches can't do anything to either of us anymore." Damon pointed out.

"That's not the point, Damon. Bonnie kept things from you when you've been following their instructions and she knew that they threatened to remove your memory of Caroline and the twins and still went along with it." Liz countered. "Is there absolutely no way that the witches can do anything?"

"Their spirits are trapped in wreckage of the house because of the salt that was burned into the ground. However, if Bonnie crosses over the salt line, she can still have contact with them. Though, I don't know if she knows that. They might even be able to juice her up with all of that power again." Damon explained.

"Then how do you know that she won't do that?" Caroline probed wide-eyed.

"If she did that, she could kill you." Stefan noted worriedly.

"Which is why you need to go talk to her." Damon deadpanned at Stefan who shot him a look.

"You want me to be with Bonnie just so that she doesn't do that?" Stefan asked him irritated.

"I'm not saying be with her, I'm just saying don't be a jerk to her." Damon countered.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her." Stefan muttered then disappeared in a blink.

"Where's Brent? I figured that you'd want to see him straight away." Damon commented to Katherine who shrugged.

"He's not back yet. He'll be back later." She answered.

"Can you bring him over here at some point? I want a rundown of the Louisiana turnings." He requested.

"You just want to see him, don't you?" Caroline teased and Katherine and Liz chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"So, I like the guy, what's the big deal?" Damon asked irritated that they were making such a big deal about the fact he liked Brent _again_ and they snickered.

"What time's he getting back?" Caroline asked.

"At around 5.30pm." Katherine replied.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Caroline offered.

"Blondie, I'm sure that they want time alone." Damon pointed out.

"No, dinner would be great. We can have time alone later." Katherine refuted.

* * *

><p>At just after 5.30pm, Caroline was cuddled into Damon's side under his arm and Katherine was next to Caroline on the couch and they were watching Buffy since Caroline practically demanded that Damon watch it. The door opened and Damon smirked pleased that people were listening to him about the damn knocking. Brent walked in with a wide smile and closed the door. Katherine grinned then jumped to her feet and hurried over to him. He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Damon and Caroline chuckled at the spectacle.<p>

"I missed you." Brent said to her with a smile.

"I missed you too." She smiled back then kissed him again. After about a minute, Brent set her down again then looked at the other two who looked highly amused.

"Hey." Brent greeted still smiling.

"Hey! How'd it go? You have to tell us everything." Caroline grinned and Brent chuckled though he was touched that she was so excited for them. Brent saw Caroline as a true friend now and he really thought that she was great.

"I will. But first, c'mere." Brent bid walking over to her and Caroline giggled and jumped up then gave him a hug and he hugged her back tightly. "Wow, that's bigger already." Brent remarked putting a hand on her swollen stomach and she nodded.

"Yeah, but if they're lying in the right way, we can feel them moving from the outside now." Caroline grinned and Brent smiled surprised.

"That's awesome. Does that feel weird?" He asked Damon who chuckled.

"So weird." Damon agreed amused. "But it's also so cool." He added and Brent nodded as he could imagine that. "You turn anyone?" Damon queried.

"He just got in the door, Damon." Caroline stated dryly and they snickered at her telling Damon off.

"It's cool, Care. Yeah, I turned twelve and Doob turned fourteen." He revealed and Damon smirked impressed.

"Excellent." Damon approved. "When I get back from Europe, Stefan's heading up to Canada for a week or so to do some turnings… think you still want to go with him?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Brent agreed. "You going to come with us, babe?" He asked Katherine.

"No, I have school." Katherine denied.

"Well, yeah, so do we." Brent replied like it was obvious.

"Yes, sweetie, but I _like _school and don't want to miss it." She disagreed and they snickered.

"Teacher's pet." Damon teased and Katherine shrugged.

"Oh, that reminds me, Damon. Would you compel me into college?" She requested startling Damon.

"You want to go to college?" Damon examined surprised and she nodded.

"Yeah, Stefan and I are going to go to college nearby." Katherine confirmed.

"Yeah, I'll compel you in." Damon agreed.

"Thanks." Katherine smiled.

"Brent and Stefan could compel you in too." Caroline pointed out amused and Katherine giggled.

"He won't though and neither will Stefan. Stefan won't because he wants me to talk Brent into staying and Brent wants me to go on tour with them." Katherine replied amused.

"That's true. I'm going to keep trying to convince you, you know." Brent smirked.

"I've been there and done that and I don't want to miss out on getting to know the twins." Katherine differed and Caroline smiled at her for that. Caroline had been kind of worried when she'd first found out about her pregnancy that she'd be alone or unsupported, instead, everyone rallied around her and she really loved how Katherine had been so much help to her every step of the way.

"Who said that you're getting near the twins?" Damon quipped and Caroline shot him a look while Brent and Katherine chuckled.

"Why not?" Brent questioned with amusement.

"I don't want her evil slut behaviour rubbing off on my daughter." Damon snarked and Katherine laughed while Brent looked surprised that Damon would say that about her and Caroline was just gaping at him for saying that _in front _of her.

"It won't." Katherine smirked and Damon chuckled. "I'm turning over a new leaf, remember?" She teased and he snickered.

"We'll see." Damon granted.

"Damon, you can't say stuff like that." Caroline gasped, still shocked.

"Oh, Care, he's been saying that since he found out that one of them is a girl." Katherine giggled.

"And _you _can't really say anything about evil slutty behaviour, Damon." Caroline pointed out and he sniggered.

"Maybe, but the twins don't need to know about that." Damon joked and they laughed loudly at the fact he was admitting it.

"By the way, what time is the appointment on Tuesday?" Katherine inquired as she remembered.

"5.30pm." Caroline answered.

"You should come in with us and see the scan." Damon suggested surprising them.

"What happened to you thinking that I'll be a bad influence?" Katherine smirked though she was really touched that he'd offered.

"I was kidding… Sort of." Damon replied and they laughed at him not being totally sure. "We'll re-evaluate when she's like… ten." He noted and they shook with laughter at that.

"I'd love to come in for the scan." Katherine grinned. "I've never seen one in real life before." She remarked with excitement.

"You know Stefan's going to be so jealous." Caroline teased.

"Stefan's not coming to it." Damon divulged.

"Why?" Caroline asked surprised as Stefan hadn't missed anything.

"Because apparently he and Ric are doing some kind of stupid bachelor party or something." Damon rolled his eyes and they laughed.

"Ooh, then we need to do a bachelorette one!" Katherine grinned at Caroline who giggled.

"With just the two of us?" Caroline examined sceptically.

"No, Bonnie and Liz too." Katherine came back with and Caroline deadpanned.

"You want my _mother _there?" Caroline asked like she was nuts and they laughed at her expression.

"It's not like we'll find male strippers in _Mystic Falls_, Caroline." Katherine retorted amused and they snickered. "Let's just go out for dinner then have a girly night." Katherine suggested.

"Can I come?" Brent asked Damon.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded surprising the girls that he would be okay with that.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Caroline asked Brent.

"I'm invited?" He tested surprised and she giggled.

"Obviously." Caroline responded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Brent smiled.

"We'll have to get you a suit then." Katherine remarked. "Damon, Stefan, Ric and Matt are all wearing navy blue suits so you can't show up in a black one." She said and they chuckled at her bossing him around. Damon made a 'whip' motion with his hand while making the corresponding noise and Brent rolled his eyes while Katherine and Caroline laughed.

"I'm wearing a grey one." Damon disagreed remembering and Caroline grinned at him knowing that he was wearing the one that she got for him.

"Oh. Well, the others are wearing navy blue." Katherine corrected.

"What time will it be at?" Brent queried inquisitively.

"Well, we're doing it at sunset and that's apparently at 6.05pm, so it's at 6pm." Caroline explained and Brent smiled.

"That's cool." He agreed pleased that he was getting to go.

"But you have to be here at 5.30pm." Katherine instructed and they chuckled at her bossing him again.

"Are you doing the whole 'not seeing each other the day of the wedding' thing?" Brent teased and they chuckled because Damon had _insisted _on that because he didn't want to risk jinxing anything.

"Yeah, Katherine and I are staying here on Tuesday night and Stefan and Damon are staying at the boarding house." Caroline answered...

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	61. The Night Before

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I was going through another member's favourites list and I saw Transformers fanfiction... Is it just me or is the thought of reading about giant robots having sex kind of weird? lol

This chapter is dedicated to anonymous reviewer **Amy **for being my 900th reviewer! Thank you all for taking the time to send me a review :D It means a lot!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>On the Tuesday evening, Caroline, Damon and Katherine made their way to the clinic for their 20 week appointment. It was their last one in that wing of the building as Caroline was no longer considered in 'early pregnancy' after that appointment. Caroline was at the clinic almost every week, so many of the staff knew her by name and she greeted all of them with their names in return and Damon was kind of amused at how it didn't matter where she went, everyone always just loved her. They were called down to Dr Newbury's office shortly, so the three of them went down. Katherine was really excited at being able to go in for the scan. She was happy that things between her and Damon were getting better too.<p>

"Hi, Pamela!" Caroline greeted happily as they walked in and the doctor smiled at her fondly.

"Hi, sweetheart. Did you have a nice vacation?" She queried.

"We did. It was great." Caroline grinned.

"You look amazing." Dr Newbury commented motioning to how tanned and glowing she was.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Damon, Katherine." Dr Newbury greeted.

"You too, Dr Newbury." Katherine smiled and Damon gave the doctor a nod. "Is it okay that I'm here too this time?"

"Of course." The doctor confirmed. "Want to hop up?" She asked Caroline while lightly tapping the bed and Caroline went over and awkwardly climbed up on it.

"Man, this was easier six weeks ago." Caroline mumbled and they snickered.

"This might surprise you, but you actually have quite a small bump for a twin pregnancy." Dr Newbury commented shocking them.

"Oh my God, there are women _bigger _than _this_ at twenty weeks?" Caroline exclaimed disbelieving pointing to her stomach and the doctor smiled.

"Much bigger." She replied amused by her reaction.

"Is that a problem?" Damon asked concerned.

"No, not at all. It all depends on the way the babies are situated and on the mother herself. There are even some singular pregnancies that get this big this fast. It doesn't mean the babies aren't healthy." She explained. "It could be because the twins are lying side by side. Often they're front to back which usually results in a bump that sticks out in the front far more but isn't as wide." She added and they nodded in understanding. "I'll be able to confirm their sexes for definite today." She commented as she grabbed the gel.

"I had a look online and was wondering if we would be able to get a 4D scan?" Caroline queried curiously and the doctor nodded.

"Of course." She responded. "We have a 4D scanning room down the hall. Though, if I were you, I'd wait until 24 weeks. There's more to see then and it's also not recommended to have more than one scan in any four week period." She advised and they nodded.

"Okay." Caroline agreed. "But we can do it every four weeks, right?" She grinned.

"If you want to as a keepsake." Dr Newbury smiled and nodded. "We can schedule that in on the same day that you'll be getting your first fFN test." The doctor agreed then ran the scanner over the bump for a few seconds until there was a clear picture on the screen. "There's baby A, definitely a little girl." She smiled and Damon grinned widely while he watched the screen and saw the difference in his little girl in just six weeks.

"Her name is Sessily." Damon revealed and the doctor smiled in surprise.

"That's beautiful." She commented sincerely and the three of them grinned. They'd already told Katherine in Florida and she loved both names. "Excellent development for little Sessily; she's right on track." She observed after she took some measurements. She did all of the health checks on Sessily for a few minutes, checking her organs and limbs and everything were fine. Then she moved over with the scanner and scanned for the little boy. "Aww, look, baby B is sucking his thumb." She pointed to the screen.

"Aww!" Caroline and Katherine said in unison and Damon chuckled at the fact he was surrounded by too many women.

"That's so cute." Katherine declared and Damon shot her an amused look for being such a sap.

"Stefan would be crying." Caroline quipped and they all laughed.

"He so would." Damon agreed amused. "What a dweeb." He smirked and they snickered.

"So, he's definitely a boy?" Caroline examined as Pamela was scanning and poking and prodding.

"He's being camera shy again." The doctor commented and they chuckled. A couple of minutes later the little baby moved and she was able to check. "Yes, definitely a little boy." She confirmed. "Have you picked a name for him?"

"Conrad." Caroline smiled and the doctor looked surprised.

"That's not a common name." She noted.

"You don't like that one, huh?" Damon smirked and they laughed.

"It's not that, I do like it, I just expected it to be something else." The doctor admitted.

"Why?" Caroline asked surprised.

"It's just, Sessily is such an old-fashioned feminine other worldly type of name." She mentioned and they snickered.

"Damon chose the girl's name and I chose the boy's name. Damon's like an old man in the head, hence the old fashioned name." Caroline teased and they laughed.

"That's true." Katherine smirked at him.

"I like the contrast, though. Many people who have twins give them similar names. Your names kind of fit with your assessment weeks ago, Damon." The doctor stated amused and he chuckled in understanding.

"You mean the perfect little girl and the little trouble-maker boy?" Damon asked and they snickered.

"Yeah, exactly." Dr Newbury chuckled.

"Conrad does sound like a bit of a badass." Caroline commented and they laughed at her using that word.

* * *

><p>Damon dropped the two girls off at the house then Katherine went inside and Damon and Caroline stood by the car.<p>

"You're not going to be a runaway bride, right?" Damon asked her and she giggled.

"No, of course not. I don't have any doubts either." She smiled and he kissed her.

"Then I'll see you in the garden tomorrow at 6pm." He smiled back and she grinned at him.

"Can't wait." She replied.

"Me neither." He said then kissed her again. She put her hand in her pocket then pulled out three twenty dollar bills and gave them to him. "What's that for?" He queried and she smirked at him.

"Stefan filled me in on his plans for you. Get yourself a lap dance on me." She winked and he laughed loudly.

"You're the best fiancée ever." He stated with amusement and she giggled.

"No, I'm just not going to be a stick in the mud. It's your bachelor party. Go wild." She teased and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the boarding house still highly amused by his little blonde and found Stefan, Brent and Ric there sitting around with drinks.<p>

"What's got you so amused?" Ric examined with a smirk. Damon pulled out the three twenties from his pocket and held them up.

"My fiancée gave me this to get myself a lap dance on her." Damon said amused and the three of them laughed loudly.

"She's so awesome." Brent remarked grinning.

"That's hilarious." Stefan chuckled.

"Did you really tell her that you're taking me to see strippers?" Damon asked his brother.

"No, I said that we're going to a club in Charlottesville. She asked if there _would _be strippers and I told her 'obviously'." Stefan smirked and they chuckled.

"Charlottesville?" Damon asked sceptically. "Leaving her alone with no vampires in Mystic Falls to protect her if she needs it doesn't really appeal to me."

"It might be weird, but Doob's at home tonight if she needs a vampire." Brent mentioned and Damon nodded.

"Alright, I'll text her that." Damon said then pulled out his phone.

"Then let's go." Stefan grinned and they chuckled at his eager expression.

"This better not be embarrassing." Damon warned and they snickered.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't want to spend time with Bonnie, so she and Katherine went out to dinner with Matt and Liz. They got all dolled up in nice dresses then hit a nice restaurant in the next town.<p>

"So, how come you're not out with the boys tonight?" Liz asked Matt nosily.

"Damon thought that Matt might find it awkward with just them and none of us there to buffer Damon." Caroline said and they snickered.

"Apart from Ric, they're all vampires too." Katherine added.

"Honestly, after Florida, Damon doesn't bother me anymore." Matt commented. "Neither do vampires." He added. "It's just so… normal now." He said and they chuckled.

"Apart from the Bonnie thing, was Damon on good behaviour?" Liz inquired amused and they snickered at her question.

"Great, actually. The guy is kind of hysterically funny." Matt commented and they laughed.

"That's true." Caroline agreed.

"I mean some of the stuff he hits out with…" Matt chuckled. "It's things you just _don't _say out loud." He snickered and they laughed.

"Yeah, it's something that's actually very vampiric about him. He's forgotten a lot of social decorum and etiquette." Katherine agreed.

"He wasn't always like that?" Caroline asked curiously and Katherine tittered. She felt a little awkward talking about them in the 1800s because it reminded them all of what a bitch she used to be and she'd been trying not to be as like that anymore.

"No. When I knew him as a human, he was… shy." Katherine responded and they gaped at her. "He was shy and kind and sweet and well mannered. He did have a kind of scandalous sense of humour even then but it wasn't proper to be like that around women, so he was only like that around me if he was drunk or something." She explained and they looked stunned. "Around Stefan or other men, he was a rascal but compared to today's Damon, he was very tame." She added. "Though, I suppose at the time he was considered a 'bad boy' as well." She conceded.

"How could he forget social decorum and etiquette though?" Liz asked curiously and Katherine sighed.

"Damon's a very solitary creature by nature, but after he turned he literally had _nobody_." Katherine started. "So, he travelled alone for the most part for almost a hundred and fifty years. He didn't have much contact with humans, he doesn't really have interest in things like movies or social gatherings, and the main contact he had with people were in bars if he felt like social interaction. But otherwise he was mainly just alone." Katherine explained. "If you don't use all of your learned skills, in time, they fade." She added.

"That's really sad, though." Liz said solemnly.

"Even now, he randomly disappears into another room by himself for a while or goes out for a while. He's just so used to being alone that I think he craves time to himself now that he has friends and me." Caroline agreed.

"That doesn't bother you?" Liz asked her oddly and she shook her head.

"No. I like time to myself too. I love being social but sometimes I like some quiet alone time every once in a while as well." Caroline shrugged. "He's already getting more used to socialising, though." She pointed out.

"That's true. Every time he's around us all now, he seems to get a little more comfortable." Katherine agreed.

"Mmhmm." Caroline approved.

"I can't believe that you're getting married tomorrow." Liz said running her hand down Caroline's hair tenderly and they chuckled.

"I can't really believe it either." Caroline giggled. "Though, I still wake up some days and get totally shocked that I'm pregnant with _twins_." She quipped and they laughed. "What are they saying at school?"

"Elena blabbed." Matt replied. "She told Tyler that you're pregnant and he told the whole football team, so everyone knows now."

"High school rumours are crazy though." Katherine muttered. "Someone came up and asked me if it's true that Stefan got you pregnant while you were together with Damon." She said and they chuckled.

"That's nothing. By the end of the year, they'll be convinced that my twins have different fathers and one will be an alien and the other a unicorn." Caroline murmured and they laughed.

"So, should I just ignore them or set them straight?" Katherine queried.

"If someone asks you straight out, tell them the truth but if you just hear someone talking about it, just ignore them." Caroline answered.

"Damon came into the station on Monday and asked to speak to Sheriff Grandma." Liz muttered and they laughed in disbelief. "So, everyone's calling me that now." She said and they snickered.

"He's such an ass." Caroline said fondly.

"By the way, you never told me what happened to Tyler, why he couldn't turn back." Liz said and they looked surprised as they'd forgotten all about that.

"Well, I'm kind of sceptical about the witches' assessment after everything, but they told Bonnie that somehow there was some kind of glitch with him and he was made fully human again, ie. not a werewolf, so he couldn't convert lunar energy or some crap like that to turn back. So, then when he finally could turn back to a human, he's just back to being a dormant werewolf again." Caroline described.

"Which means?" Liz tested.

"He won't shift ever again unless he kills someone to reactivate the curse." Caroline assured and Liz nodded in understanding.

"That's good." Liz agreed. "You know that guy that used to be an Original?"

"Elijah?" Caroline asked and Liz nodded. "What about him?"

"While you were in Florida, I saw him on three separate occasions with Elena." Liz revealed surprising them.

"What were they doing?" Katherine asked nosily.

"The first time, they were walking through the town square together, the second time they were in the Grill and the third was a day he picked her up at school and I was there talking to a teacher that had a complaint." Liz described surprising them.

"So, they're socialising?" Caroline probed confused.

"Honestly, sweetheart, I think they're dating." Liz countered and they all looked surprised.

"What makes you think that?" Matt asked curiously.

"Well, they were holding hands in the town square and she kissed his cheek when she got into his car when he picked her up at the school." Liz replied surprising them. Caroline noticed the highly amused look on Katherine's face and made a mental note to ask about that later.

* * *

><p>That night, Caroline and Katherine got home just after 11pm. They got changed into their pyjamas then curled up under a blanket and started watching Caroline's new True Blood box set.<p>

"By the way, when my mom said that she thinks Elena's dating Elijah, what was the amused expression all about?" Caroline asked with a smirk and Katherine snickered.

"Elijah asked me to marry him when I was human." She revealed and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Really?" She asked shocked and Katherine giggled.

"Yeah." Katherine confirmed amused by her reaction.

"Were you together with him?" Caroline examined and Katherine chuckled at how ridiculous that was.

"No, you might find it surprising but I was actually in love with Klaus at the time and was supposed to be in a relationship with him." Katherine countered and Caroline looked stunned.

"You slept with _Klaus_?" Caroline asked in disbelief and Katherine snickered.

"Yeah." Katherine agreed. "We were together for like six months and I thought that the plan was for him to turn me to be with him then I found out about the sacrifice and I ran. Elijah found me, asked me to marry him promising to keep me safe but he wasn't going to turn me, so I slipped away from him and that's how I ended up turning myself with Rose's blood." Katherine explained and Caroline listened fascinated.

"Did you have any kind of romance with Elijah?" Caroline asked full of intrigue.

"No. I thought that we were friends, actually. It was never like that for me with Elijah. So, when he asked me to marry him, I was completely shocked." Katherine elucidated.

"But why would Klaus sacrifice you if you were together?" Caroline asked confused.

"Klaus didn't have feelings for me. He'd been in love with the original Petrova who I'm the doppelganger of, so the fact that I looked like her made him actually hate me. I didn't know that at the time though, considering I was only seventeen with no experience of the world or love, he only romanced me so that I would trust him until he could find all of the ingredients of the spell to break his curse. He also compelled me to not care if he called me her name in bed." Katherine admitted.

"What a dick." Caroline stated angrily and Katherine giggled and gave her a fond smile for being protective of her.

"Yeah." Katherine agreed. "I don't regret that, though. If I hadn't met Klaus then I wouldn't be here now. I would have died like 500 years ago." Katherine added and Caroline nodded.

"Why were you in England at the time though?" Caroline questioned.

"My parents were ashamed of me for getting pregnant out of wedlock, so they disowned me and sent me to England hoping that I'd find some Englishman to marry." Katherine answered and Caroline looked stunned.

"Why didn't you marry the father?" Caroline asked and Katherine shrugged.

"I didn't know him. My mother sent me into the woods to pick flowers and I came across a man and he forced himself on me. That's how I ended up pregnant." She replied like it was no big deal and Caroline hugged her because she thought that was just so awful.

"Oh my God. That's so terrible." She said distraught for her and Katherine chuckled at her sweet friend's reaction and hugged her back.

"It was a very long time ago, Care. I got over it." She smirked as she pulled back.

"Still, that wasn't your fault." Caroline said horrified and Katherine shrugged.

"I know. It was terrible at the time but it was so long ago. Besides, I hunted him down after I turned and killed him, so he got his." Katherine winked at her and Caroline nodded.

"Hope you tortured the bastard." Caroline said furiously and Katherine chuckled.

"I was still somewhat delicate in some ways then. I wouldn't have been able to torture someone then. I just told him that he was evil and then I drained him slowly so that he knew that he was dying. He knew that he could do nothing to stop me." Katherine explained and Caroline nodded understanding that she had returned how she'd felt. "But, this is the night before your wedding. Happier conversation topics." She bid and Caroline gave her a sad smile.

"You can always talk to me, Katherine." Caroline assured sincerely and Katherine took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I know that, Care. I never did anything good enough to deserve a friend like you but I'm always going to try to be the best friend that I can be to you because I love you and I don't ever want to lose you." Katherine said and Caroline's eyes welled with tears.

"In just a few short months, you've become my best friend, Katherine." Caroline replied and Katherine smiled – that made her happy, so much so, she felt a little emotional that Caroline felt that way. "I hope that it'll always be that way." She said genuinely and Katherine nodded.

"Me too." Katherine agreed...

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :) Next chapter is the first part of the wedding day :D


	62. Wedding Day Part I

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry about the delay! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>Katherine slept in beside Caroline since Caroline wasn't used to sleeping by herself and she thought that she would be less likely to get nightmares if Katherine was there. Katherine didn't have a problem with that because she adored Caroline and would do anything for her.<p>

In the morning, they had a nice breakfast then got ready and went to the spa in the next town together. They got massages, facials, manicures and pedicures and had a lovely girly morning together. After that, they went for lunch then were off to the salon to get their hair done together. Bonnie was meeting them at the hairdressers as Katherine had talked Caroline into calming down about Bonnie as she was sure that eventually Caroline would regret not having Bonnie there.

* * *

><p>Damon felt like he was underwater. He was that hungover. He felt heavy and knew that he was in the dark. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the utter <em>pounding <em>that his head was doing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hangover _that _bad. He was stiff and uncomfortable and his sleepy eyes focused in the dark and he realised that he was lying in an empty bath tub. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion because he didn't really remember where he was then he sat up and groaned again when he realised that he was in a hotel room bathroom. He was still fully dressed and he looked around and saw Brent passed out on the floor next to the bath tub and he couldn't help a tiny chuckle at that. Damon put his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out to check the time. He looked at the screen then his eyes bugged out of his sockets – it was 4.32pm.

He was getting married in 88 minutes!

"Brent!" Damon exclaimed as he bolted out of the bath tub. Brent didn't move, so Damon shook him and the other vampire groaned.

"What?" Brent mumbled sleepily.

"I'm getting married in less than an hour and a half and we're still in Charlottesville!" Damon exclaimed and that had Brent awake. He sat up holding his head and groaned.

"Crap. We need to get blood, dude." Brent muttered as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. "Why the hell are we in the bathroom?"

"I can't remember. We'll think about it later. We just need to get back to Mystic Falls." Damon stated worriedly and Brent nodded then got to his feet. They went over to the door and it was locked from the other side.

"What the hell?" Brent asked.

"Move." Damon instructed. Brent stepped out of the way then Damon broke the handle of the door and pushed then the door opened and Brent snickered at him doing that. Brent seriously loved being a vampire, it had so many perks. They walked out into the hotel room and their jaws dropped at the sight of Stefan asleep between two naked girls on the bed who both had bite marks on their necks. "STEFAN!" Damon yelled loudly and Stefan sat up like a shot and the girls woke up and looked around confused at the sudden yelling.

"What's the problem?" Stefan examined tiredly holding his head then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of _two _naked women the bed with him. "Oh… uh… well… uh…"

"We don't have time for this crap!" Damon exclaimed. "Brent, get the other one." Damon said pointing to one girl then Damon went to the other one, bit into her neck and drank from her while he covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. He only drank enough to clear his hangover then he healed and compelled her and Brent did the same.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked confused.

"What's going on is that it's 4.35pm!" Damon yelled and Stefan looked _shocked_.

"Oh my God!" He gasped.

"Exactly!" Damon snapped.

"Fine." Stefan said then grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on in a blink then quickly redressed.

"Now where the hell is Ric?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea." Stefan replied seriously and Damon scowled at him.

"Then find him! I'm not going to be late for my wedding!" Damon yelled. "I'll go get the car from the club. You two find Ric." He instructed then was out the door in a blink.

"I'll call him if you want to get rid of them." Brent offered to Stefan quietly motioning to the girls who were getting redressed.

"Can you… uh… not tell Katherine about them?" Stefan requested quietly and Brent chuckled.

"Sure, don't worry about it." Brent agreed amused.

* * *

><p>Ric didn't answer his phone, so Brent took off downstairs to compel the reception for information and Stefan roamed the halls of the hotel calling Ric's number hoping to hear a ringing cell phone in one of the rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon vampire sped to the club that they'd left the car at as they'd been too drunk to drive. He got his car then drove back to the hotel and waited outside – 4.57pm. Damon scowled at nothing in particular. He figured that he should call someone. He called Stefan and the number was constantly engaged. He called Brent and it went straight to voicemail. He was totally furious at himself for getting <em>so <em>drunk that he'd slept _all day_. He figured that he should see how things were at home. He contemplated who to call. Who would keep it to themselves?

Katherine.

So, he dialled her number and waited.

"_Hey, Mr Groom!_" She answered excitedly and Damon had to suppress a chuckle at the fact Katherine was so excited about the wedding.

"Hey… uh… I need to talk to you." He mumbled and there was silence. He focused his hearing and he heard hurried footsteps in the background.

"_I swear to God if you're calling to bail on Caroline, I will __**kill **__you!_" Katherine hissed into the phone and Damon was a little surprised that she considered even for a second that he'd do that.

"No, of course not! I just have a dilemma." Damon refused and she sighed in relief.

"_Oh, thank God! You nearly gave me a heart attack, Damon! You don't call an hour before the wedding using that tone, needing to 'talk', you ass!_" She chastised and he was highly amused at her saying that.

"Look, you can yell at me later. I just need to inform you of something." Damon said.

"_Okay…_" She replied sceptically.

"Uh… we all got like ridiculously drunk last night and I… uh… I only woke up like fifteen minutes ago in a hotel room in Charlottesville." Damon admitted guiltily and she gasped.

"_Oh my God! You're all still in Charlottesville?_" She whisper-shouted in disbelief.

"We can't find Ric." Damon muttered.

"_You're such a dumbass, Damon!_" Katherine snapped.

"What? Why?" Damon questioned confused.

"_You were so drunk that you don't remember that Ric got the last train back from Charlottesville last night because he had to teach today?_" Katherine asked in disbelief and Damon slapped his hand to his head unbelieving that he'd forgotten about that.

"Oh for God's sake!" Damon exclaimed because this was just a nightmare. "Just… I'm coming. I swear to God, I'll be there even if it kills me." Damon promised.

"_Fine! Just hurry the hell up!_" Katherine whisper-shouted.

"Don't tell Caroline." Damon bid.

"_Obviously! She'll think that you're bailing!_" Katherine replied. "_Move your ass!_" She snapped then hung up and Damon rolled his eyes then ran into the hotel to get the other two.

* * *

><p>Damon got a hold of the other two and minutes later they were speeding in Damon's car through Charlottesville heading towards the highway, when they finally got there, Damon floored it and pushed his car as fast as it could go. Brent was shocked at how <em>recklessly fast <em>Damon was driving…

* * *

><p>Caroline was in the living room having a small snack at 5.27pm. The makeup artist had just finished her makeup, so all she had to do was brush her teeth and put her lip stain on. She popped the TV on for a minute and the Mystic Falls news channel was on. Her jaw dropped when she saw that there was a car chase being reported on the news. A blue classic 1968 convertible Chevrolet was going <em>way <em>over the speed limit on the highway from Charlottesville and was being chased by four cop cars – she laughed out loud in disbelief and went over to her phone and got it then dialled Damon's number.

* * *

><p>"This is so typical!" Damon fumed checking the rear view mirror.<p>

"Maybe you should slow down a little, Damon." Stefan said biting his lip because he was sure that they were going to crash and die.

"Hell no! I don't have time for this crap!" He snapped then his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Caroline and he gulped. "It's Caroline. Don't say anything." He warned. "Hey, everything okay, darling?" He asked calmly and sweetly – the other two were trying not to laugh at the instant change in his tone.

"_Everything's fine, sweetie. Everything okay with you?_" She queried and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her amused tone.

"Uh… yeah. Just fine. Be there soon." Damon answered calmly and she giggled.

"_Uhuh. Is that before or after you get arrested for driving like a maniac down the highway?_" She teased and all three of their jaws dropped.

"Uh… how… uh… do you know that?" Damon asked with a wince – he _hated _disappointing her.

"_Because it's on the news._" She advises entertained. "_Want to tell me what happened?_" She asked and he scowled at nothing in particular because he really hadn't wanted to tell her about them being idiots and sleeping too long.

"Fine." He muttered. "We got ridiculously drunk. Too drunk to drive home, so we crashed in a hotel and I woke up at 4.32pm in the bath tub." He admitted and she was quiet for a second then laughed loudly.

"_That's so funny. Did you have a good night?_" She asked amused and they all looked surprised that she wasn't remotely annoyed.

"Uh… well, yeah." Damon answered waiting for her to be pissed.

"_Look, just slow down, get rid of the cops and take your time. We're getting married in the back yard, Damon. We can push it up an hour. Stop worrying so much, it's not a big deal._" She said amused and all three of their jaws dropped at her being so cool.

"What?" Damon asked shocked.

"_Honestly, it'll be prettier with the lights if it's a little darker out anyway instead of at sunset. So, just relax. You're no doubt being totally grumpy with Brent and Stefan and that's not how you want to remember your wedding day._" She said and they all chuckled at her knowing Damon so well.

"Are you serious?" Damon tested wide-eyed.

"_Yeah, of course. Besides, your car has the original engine, Damon. Going that fast is going to damage it and you'll be far more pissed if your engine dies or if you blow a tire going at that speed._" She pointed out and the guys laughed at her being so damn awesome.

"You have a point." Damon smirked – he seriously just loved her more than everything ever in the history of time in that moment.

"_Why didn't you just call when you woke up?_" She questioned.

"I didn't want to be late." Damon admitted.

"_Don't worry about it. The restaurant called to say that they had a power-out earlier, so the food's going to be delivered late anyway. Just give me a call when you're leaving the boarding house and I'll go put my dress on. Everything else is ready._" She said and he smiled.

"You're the best, you know that?" Damon asked her and Brent and Stefan smirked at Damon being a sap.

"_I know._" She chirped and they all laughed. "_So, if we make it provisionally for 7.30pm, is that enough time?_" She asked. "_The restaurant said that the food should be delivered at 7pm, so that'll be enough time for the waitress they're sending over to serve everything._" Caroline disclosed.

"Yes, 7.30pm is great." Damon accepted sincerely.

"_Okay, I'll see you soon!_" She said happily then hung up and Damon stared at the phone in disbelief.

"I seriously can't believe that I'm getting to marry her." Damon mumbled and Stefan and Brent laughed.

"She really is _so _cool." Brent grinned.

"She wasn't… like… _remotely _pissed." Damon said shocked and they laughed.

"She gave you money for a lap dance. Did you really think that she _would _be pissed?" Stefan smirked and Damon and Brent laughed.

"True." Damon replied amused.

"Good. So, slow the hell down." Stefan instructed and Damon and Brent snickered.

"Fine. I'll have to pull over and compel the stupid cops anyway." Damon mumbled.

* * *

><p>Caroline wandered into the kitchen highly amused and found Katherine and her mother there having a glass of wine.<p>

"You will not believe those idiots." Caroline giggled.

"What idiots?" Liz probed.

"Damon, Stefan and Brent. They got so drunk last night that Damon woke up in a bath tub an hour ago in Charlottesville." Caroline revealed amused and Liz looked surprised while Katherine's jaw dropped.

"Damon told you that?" Katherine asked stunned and Caroline looked surprised.

"You knew?" Caroline questioned and Katherine bit her lip.

"He called me really worried to say that he definitely will be here no matter what." Katherine responded and Caroline giggled.

"He was speeding down the highway being chased by cop cars. It was on the news. So, I told him to relax. We're moving the time up to 7.30pm." Caroline advised surprising them both.

"That works with the food." Liz supplemented.

"Yeah, that's what I said. It was so funny though. He was expecting me to yell at him." Caroline remarked.

"You're not remotely mad?" Katherine asked surprised and Caroline shrugged.

"No. I don't have any doubts that he'll be here." Caroline admitted and they both smiled at her for that.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan and Brent had showers and got ready at the boarding house and they were ready at just before 7pm, so they decided to head over to the house. Katherine had gotten them all matching ties – plum coloured – to match the colour of the bridesmaid dresses. Damon was dressed in his grey pinstripe suit, a black shirt and the plum tie with a matching plum pocket square. Stefan was in a navy blue suit, a light blue shirt and the plum tie. Brent was in a navy blue suit, a white shirt and the plum tie.<p>

Damon had an agreement with Caroline that he wouldn't go into the house in case he saw her, so the three of them made their way down the side of the house into the back yard and they were all surprised at how stunning it looked. On one side of the garden was an enormous tree, so Damon and Caroline had decided to put a circular decking around it and that was clearly where the ceremony was going to be taking place as in front of the steps up to the decking area was rolled out white carpet leading into the house with lilac and purple petals decorating the ground. The tree was decorated with hanging spherical lanterns and it looked beautiful.

On the other side of the garden was a condensed shorter tree line and that was decorated with hanging candle lamps. In front of the tree line was a long table set with plates and glasses and there were several lit candles and flowers on the table and it looked amazing. There was a lady there setting up a small table with drinks and another table with heated food containers.

"Wow. This looks amazing." Brent commented.

"It really does. I didn't think it would look this beautiful when we were hanging all of them yesterday." Stefan observed.

"It's perfect." Damon smiled.

"You nervous yet?" Brent teased.

"Nope." Damon shook his head.

"Not even a tiny bit?" Stefan asked him sceptically and Damon chuckled.

"As sappy as this sounds… it's Caroline. What's to be nervous about?" Damon asked and they shot him amused looks.

"That _is _sappy." Brent agreed amused. "But it's good too." He added. "You look happy. That's all that matters." He pronounced and Damon smiled and nodded. Just then Katherine came out of the back door and they looked in her direction as they'd heard heels clacking. Katherine's hair was done in soft curls and she'd gotten more highlights added to her hair, so it was a little lighter. She was wearing a strapless plum satin gown with a sweetheart neckline and a small train at the bottom back of the dress. There was beading spreading out from the centre line of the bodice tapering off towards her sides. "Wow. You look unbelievable." Brent complimented with his jaw dropped and Katherine smiled.

"Thanks. You three look great." She said to the boys. "Brent, Stefan, go on in. I need to talk to Damon for a second." She stated and they nodded then went inside.

"What's up?" Damon asked her. Katherine walked forward to him, took him by the arm then led him down to the very bottom of the garden at the farthest away point. "Katherine?" He asked confused as to what they were doing.

"I wanted to do this earlier but you're seriously late, so I didn't get the chance." Katherine started and he looked at her confused.

"Do what?" He asked sceptically and she stared him in the eyes.

"I just need to get something off my chest." She declared and he shot her a hesitant look.

"Does it really have to be _now_? Right before I get _married_?" He questioned her.

"Yes." She pushed and he sighed.

"Fine." He agreed.

"I just need you to be aware of something." She said. "When you up and left Caroline to go to Brazil, you _crushed _her." Katherine declared and Damon winced. "If you marry her today, you have to marry her with the knowledge that you will _never _do that to her ever again. Sure, you were hurt by the Allan thing but honestly? I think what you did was way worse and it pisses me off that nobody reprimanded _you _for what _you _did, so… I'm not _exactly _doing that, I just want you to be 110% sure about this, because if you marry her today and leave her in the future because of some stupid fight or a ridiculous belief that it's better for her, I will find a way that it doesn't affect Stefan, and fucking kill you, got it?" She warned him seriously and a small smirk appeared on his face. He actually really respected that she was giving him a piece of her mind.

"You seriously adore her, don't you?" Damon queried her softly and Katherine nodded.

"She is the _only_ person in my entire existence that I would _die _for." Katherine admitted and Damon's jaw dropped in shock as he'd _never _expected that to happen. "So, if you hurt her, you better hide because I will make you _pay_. Is that understood, Salvatore?" Katherine examined him with narrowed eyes and he smiled at her because _this _actually made him like Katherine again. The fact that she was _so _protective of whom he loved most, made the other bad things about her fade.

"Completely." He agreed and she gave him a nod.

"Good." She accepted then smiled. "Right. Let's get you married then." She grinned and he chuckled in disbelief.

"Have to say, didn't think that this was what you were going to say when you dragged me down here." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I may still love you but you were meant for Caroline and that's just fine with me." Katherine remarked and he looked a little surprised that she felt that way. "Besides, I'm totally crushing on your best friend, so you'll be a thing of the past soon enough." She winked and he laughed at her saying that.

"Brent's not my best friend." Damon pointed out and she smirked.

"I know." She said and he looked confused – then _shocked_.

"Wait, what? Really?" He laughed in disbelief and she smiled.

"Don't tell him that." She bid.

"I won't." He replied amused. "But there's no way in hell that he'd go there." Damon pointed out with a chuckle and she smiled at him deviously.

"We'll see." She quipped and he snickered.

"Oh, God. I need a drink." He joked.

"Married then drink." She corrected.

"Works for me." He smirked and she giggled.

"I'm really happy for you, Damon." She said sincerely and he gave her a smile.

"Maybe we _can_ be friends." He observed and she smiled surprised.

"I'd like that." She agreed and he nodded then looked at her wrists.

"Take that off." He pointed to her crystal bracelet and she looked a little surprised.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I should have released your compulsion a long time ago." He said and she looked a little shocked.

"You know about the bracelet?" She asked in disbelief and he smirked.

"You're not the only one who's been around witches a lot, Katerina." Damon answered. "You were wearing that the last time I compelled you, weren't you?" He tested and she sighed.

"Yes." She muttered and he nodded.

"You didn't tell her." Damon observed.

"Nor will I ever. I understand why. You needed to know if I meant what I said." Katherine remarked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologised guiltily.

"Don't worry about it." Katherine replied with an unconcerned wave of her hand.

"Take the bracelet off." He repeated and she took it off then he took it from her hand. He stared into her eyes and his pupils dilated. "All compulsion is released." He compelled then let it go. He gently took her wrist then reattached the bracelet and closed the clasp.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said softly and sincerely and he nodded.

"Don't make me regret it." He replied.

"You won't. I promise." She swore.

"Good." He accepted. "Then let's go get me tied down forever, shall we?" He smirked and she laughed.

"Absolutely." She grinned then the two of them walked up the garden back towards the house…

* * *

><p>AN: Garden wedding decoration, bridesmaid's dress & suits on my profile. Check them out and you'll see what I had in mind :)

Let me know what you think :)


	63. Wedding Day Part II

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews :) Not long until the twins make their appearance!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 63

* * *

><p>They'd gotten a very nice local marriage celebrant called Ramona Curie to come to the house to officiate the wedding and she joined Damon in the back garden minutes later. They had a quick talk to confirm the vows that he wanted to say then she took her place at the foot of the steps to the decking area with Damon on her left. Stefan, Ric, Brent and Matt joined them outside just before the ceremony started. Stefan purposely stood next to Damon which amused Damon greatly as he hadn't officially chosen a 'best man' – but it was obvious that Stefan had elected himself for the role and Damon smirked at him amused.<p>

Matt and Ric also had plum ties and navy blue suits on but Matt had a pale lilac shirt on and Ric had a pale grey shirt on. Aside from Stefan, the boys were shocked at how calm and completely _not _nervous Damon was. Stefan knew that it was something that his brother always wanted, so he wasn't surprised that Damon was so fine with getting married – but Matt and Ric were particularly shocked internally that he seemed completely at peace and happy with what was about to occur. No doubts. At all.

Damon had his eyes glued on the back door to the house as he awaited his beautiful bride. They'd also hired a photographer who'd taken a couple of pictures of the guys then had hurried back into the house to take pictures of the bride. He reappeared minutes later and took his spot in a place where he could take good pictures of both Damon's reaction to seeing Caroline in her dress and when she finally appeared.

They'd set up a music system, so that Caroline could walk down the aisle to music and so that they could dance a little after dinner. They'd gone through tons of songs and musical pieces and had eventually decided on 'The Falls' by Ennio Morricone. So, when the soft music started to play, Damon straightened up and smiled in anticipation.

Bonnie came through the door first. She was wearing a one shoulder satin sheath column dress in the same colour of dark purple that Katherine's dress was, it had a sweeping brush train with a ruched beaded bust-line. In her hands was a small bouquet made up of light purple roses and magenta purple orchids and the stems were wrapped in a purple ribbon that matched the dress. Her hair was styled in loose curls, her make-up was simple and she looked beautiful. She smiled as she walked down the aisle and moments later Katherine appeared holding the same bouquet and she followed Bonnie down the aisle with a huge grin on her face – it was obvious that she was very pleased to be included and she was excited about the wedding.

Liz appeared then at the doorway wearing a soft mauve coloured mother-of-the-bride outfit. She had a beautiful floor length dress on with a round neck and a satin sash adorning the waist and a matching shrug jacket. Damon got butterflies at the sight of her as he knew that Caroline was only seconds away from appearing. Liz held out her hand and moments later Caroline's hand went into hers and she came into view.

All of the boys were blown away by how incredibly beautiful she looked. She wore a white chiffon gown with a sweetheart bust. Under the bust was intricate beaded embellishment and from there, the gown flowed out into a ball gown with soft ruffles. She wore her Paraiba heart necklace around her neck and Liz leant her beautiful pearl and diamond drop earrings to wear that had been her mother's. Caroline's hair was in soft wavy curls, she had shimmery pearl eye shadow across her lids, black mascara to enhance her beautiful blue eyes and her lips were a soft peachy-nude colour. Her bouquet was the exact same as Katherine and Bonnie's.

Damon was sure that he'd never seen anything as beautiful in his whole life. It was as if time froze for minutes as he just _stared _at her. Her eyes locked with his and she gave him a beautiful smile – he felt a bit like an old Hollywood actress in that moment because he had to readjust how he stood just so that he wouldn't swoon and fall over – not that he would _ever _tell anyone that he'd felt that way for a moment. He couldn't help it. The way she'd smiled at him had him totally melting.

Liz walked her down the white carpeted petal aisle and she finally arrived in front of him. He suddenly felt kind of nervous – she just looked so… there wasn't a word that described her. He thought that 'beautiful' wasn't enough. Even pulchritudinous wasn't enough. He knew that he would _never _deserve her – but he was determined that he was going to try to forever. He took her hand and stared into her eyes. (Completely forgetting about everyone else there.)

"Nothing's ever been as beautiful as you are tonight." He confessed and she smiled at him widely for that and couldn't help the blush on her face. The rest of them were fighting the strong urge they had to tear up because it was so obvious that Damon had just melted into a puddle before her...

* * *

><p>The ceremony wasn't long – it was sweet and to the point. They said their vows, they made their promises to each other in front of their witnesses and they exchanged rings. Damon had moved his sun ring to his right hand. Caroline slid a slim platinum band on his finger and Damon placed a platinum band with channel set blue diamonds that matched her engagement ring on her finger in return, each stating: 'I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are'.<p>

"By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ramona smiled. "You may kiss your bride." She declared happily to Damon and he smiled then cupped Caroline's cheek and kissed her while the witnesses cheered and clapped. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Salvatore." She introduced pleased.

Everyone else also congratulated them then Ramona wished them the best for the future and left. The photographer took a few pictures of the group, some of Damon and Caroline together then with different combinations of the guests. Caroline practically demanded a Damon and Stefan photo, so they rolled their eyes at her but posed for a photo together anyway. After that, the photographer left as well and it was time to go eat the dinner they'd had delivered from a wonderful Italian restaurant in the next town over.

"C'mon, wife." Damon quipped holding out his elbow for her to take with a smirk and they all chuckled at him being so pleased that he now _had _a wife. Caroline giggled and took his arm then they all went over to the table and sat down. The waitress they'd hired for the evening poured them all a glass of champagne – Caroline was only taking a celebratory sip of hers then was planning to give it to Damon to finish – then Stefan held up his glass.

"I really wish you both the best." Stefan affirmed sincerely and they smiled at him. "And, this works out _great _for _me_ because now I finally have the sister that I always wanted, so you can buzz off, Damon." Stefan quipped and they all laughed loudly at that.

"What the hell kind of wedding toast is _that_?" Katherine asked amused and they snickered.

"The Stefan version." Damon remarked amused and they chuckled then took a sip of their champagne.

"I can't believe that Damon Salvatore is a married man." Ric teased and they sniggered at how pleased Damon looked about that.

"Kind of shocking, isn't it?" Damon quipped and they laughed.

"When are you heading to the cabin?" Liz queried with a smile.

"In the morning." Caroline smiled back. "I thought that I'd probably be too tired to head out tonight." She added. "That and I'm sure Damon's done enough driving for one day." She teased and they all laughed loudly at that.

* * *

><p>They had a lovely dinner together then Caroline excused herself to go to the bathroom.<p>

"Hang on a minute. I have to carry you in the door." Damon stated as he put his napkin on the table and they laughed.

"Could you _be _more of a cave man?" Caroline countered entertained by him being so old-fashioned.

"Well, I could carry you from _here _all the way in the door." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly in disbelief and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She accepted amused. He took her hand then the two of them walked over to the door and everyone snickered when he picked her up and carried her through the threshold.

"That's so funny." Brent remarked amused. "He's showing his age." He teased and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon carried her all the way into their bathroom then set her down with a smile and she shot him an amused look.<p>

"Are you happy now?" She teased and he gave her a loving smile then cupped her cheek.

"You have no idea." He replied sincerely and she understood that he meant the fact they were finally married and she smiled then leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know, people say that their wedding day is the happiest day of their life and I always thought that it was unlikely… but it really is." She admitted softly and his stomach fluttered.

"For me too." He agreed and she smiled. "We really got married." He stated slightly disbelieving that he'd actually _gotten the girl_ and she giggled.

"Glad you noticed that." She winked and he chuckled.

"No, I didn't mean it like that… I just love you so much. Getting to keep you forever seems like a dream." He clarified and her eyes welled.

"I feel the same way." She replied then slid her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You sure that you'll turn?" He tested and she looked at him amused.

"You don't seriously doubt that, do you?" She smirked. "I'll be turning the second we get back from Italy." She declared and he smiled.

"I love you, Caroline." He said and she kissed him softly.

"I love you too." She replied. "Now, just because we're married, doesn't mean that you get to see me pee, so out." She said pointing to the door and he laughed at that.

"Save me a dance?" He smirked and she giggled.

"The very first." She promised and he chuckled.

"Excellent." He winked at her then turned and left the bathroom and she smiled as he did so – she couldn't believe that she had literally gotten her dream. She'd loved Damon for so long and she got to keep him forever – Caroline had never been so happy.

* * *

><p>When Caroline returned, they had their first dance to 'Il Canto' by Pavarotti on the decking around the tree, which had been Caroline's selection as she loved the song and thought that it was perfect to dance to. After that, Damon danced with Liz and Caroline danced with Stefan then they danced with everyone else and each other between dessert and wedding cake. Everyone had a wonderful evening and the others left just after midnight then Damon and Caroline went back into their home for their first night as a married couple.<p>

They were in their bedroom and Caroline was taking out her earrings when Damon remembered something.

"Aren't brides supposed to do the whole, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue thing?" Damon queried and she smiled.

"Something new." She pointed to her dress. "Old and borrowed." She held up one of her earrings then set it down on the dresser and smirked at Damon. She held the skirt of her dress and pulled it up a little revealing a light blue garter on her right thigh and he chuckled. "Something blue." She said and he smirked.

"I like _that_." He remarked and she smiled.

"Thought you would." She winked at him and he chuckled. He stepped up behind her then put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You really do look stunningly beautiful in that dress." He stated and she smiled.

"I told you it was perfect, remember?" She asked and he nodded against her.

"I know I'm a total sap, so you don't have to say it, but… think you'd marry me again someday?" He inquired and she giggled in surprise.

"You would _want _to do it again?" She asked and he nodded then kissed her cheek.

"Tonight is by far the best night of my life." He started and her eyes watered at the fact he felt that way. "And I'd love to do it again someday when our kids can be there." He added and she smiled.

"That would be amazing." She agreed. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She confirmed and he smiled then hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm going to bust my ass in Europe, so that I'll be home faster." He said and she turned around in his arms and put hers around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm still considering tying you up so that you don't have to go." She admitted and he chuckled.

"It's just two trips then I'm not travelling anymore without you." He said. "I really don't want to go but I _do _understand why this needs to be done and I promised that I would. I don't break promises." He said and she nodded – it was something that she really loved about him. His word.

"I know." She replied. "I have a tiny wedding gift for you." She admitted and he looked surprised.

"I have one for you too." He replied and she smiled. She let go of him then went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a small black silk drawstring bag while Damon went over to his closet and fished around in one of his pockets and pulled out an envelope then they met back in the centre of the room. She handed him the small bag then.

"You go first." She encouraged. He opened the bag and let the contents spill onto his hand. A small intricately designed antique silver heart-shaped box landed on his hand. The top had, 'Sei amore della mia vita' engraved on it and Damon's stomach fluttered then he kissed her.

"You're the love of my life too." He said and she smiled.

"I don't want you to read it now, but inside the box, is my attempt at a small love letter in Italian. It's probably all grammatically incorrect but I tried." She smiled and he grinned at her.

"You're too sweet for my own good." He observed and she giggled.

"Do you like it?" She asked and he nodded.

"I love it." He confirmed and she smiled. "I'm going to read it when I'm away and I miss you like crazy." He divulged and she grinned.

"Good. Don't laugh at all the mistakes." She bid.

"The fact that you would even put the effort in to try is what makes it special." He replied and she kissed him again. "Mine isn't remotely thoughtful like yours though. It's more for both of us." He commented handing her the envelope. She opened it full of curiosity and Damon smiled at her expression – which he now referred to as her 'present face'. Caroline pulled out two plane tickets and saw the departure date was for the 5th of March and her jaw dropped when she saw the destination.

"The Bahamas?" She asked him shocked and he smiled.

"Well, I thought about it and marrying you is the highlight of my life and the turnings don't get to ruin that, so I figured that going to Europe could wait for a week if you'd like to go on a real honeymoon with me?" He invited and she grinned at him.

"Really?" She exclaimed so unbelievably happily – not about the vacation, but at the fact she got to keep him for another week.

"Yes." He smiled and she hugged him tightly making him chuckle.

"I can't think of anything better than getting you to myself for a whole week!" She said joyfully and his stomach fluttered as he held her back tightly in return.

"But are the Bahamas okay? Is there anywhere else you'd rather go?" He questioned and she pulled back to look at him.

"I'd go anywhere with you." She said and he chuckled as he got butterflies from that again – he noticed that she invoked that in him a lot. "So, the Bahamas are perfect." She smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." He replied. "I already asked Dr Newbury." He added and she thought that he was really thoughtful for doing that.

"Good thing I washed all of my vacation clothes from Florida already." She teased amused and he laughed at his ridiculous little _wife_.

"There's tons of shopping in Nassau. Don't worry so much." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes amused.

"Un-zip me?" She requested and he frowned.

"Really? You're taking it off already?" He questioned and she giggled at the fact he clearly loved the dress on her.

"Can't sleep in it." She teased and he smirked.

"You do look tired." He replied tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and she nodded.

"It's been a very long day and I haven't taken a nap." She agreed.

"Alright, turn around." He instructed and she did. He unzipped her dress then helped her step out of it. She picked the dress up then went over to the garment bag and hung the dress up in it. Damon went over to her pyjama drawer and fished out pyjamas for her just as she walked back over to him then he handed them to her.

"You're supposed to take the garter off." She commented amused and he chuckled.

"Then I will." He winked at her and she smiled. She sat down on the bed and he kneeled down in front of her then lifted her leg and carefully slid the garter off then set her leg back down. He rested his arms gently on her thighs then gazed up at her. "Can I ask you something?" He started and she nodded. "Why don't you ever wear the crystal bracelet that Katherine gave you?" He queried and her jaw dropped.

"You know about that?" She asked shocked and he nodded.

"You weren't wearing it on the morning of Christmas day then you went down to Katherine's room and you came back wearing it – then that night you took it off and I've never seen you wear it again. You don't drink or wear vervain either." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"I didn't tell you about the crystal because Katherine told me about it in confidence, so I felt like telling you about it would be breaking her trust. But I also felt like wearing it would be breaking _your _trust, so I only wore it that day around you because Katherine put it on me." She explained.

"But why? You didn't think I knew what it was." He countered and she shrugged.

"Because _I _knew what it was and wearing that is like saying that I don't trust you." She replied surprising him.

"You trust me completely?" He examined and she nodded.

"I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. I know that the only time you'll compel me is when I turn back. And I _do _wear the crystal bracelet. I wear it when you're away and I wore it in Florida. But when you're with me, I don't." She responded and his stomach fluttered at her complete acceptance of him.

"I'm never going to compel you apart from your control when you turn." He agreed. "But you should wear that bracelet. That crystal is a remarkable gift and just because _I _won't compel you, doesn't mean that you can trust every vampire not to compel you." Damon cautioned.

"Alright." She agreed. "But I'm not wearing it to protect myself from _you_… you understand that, right?" She tested and he gave her a smile then nodded.

"I do." He agreed.

"What do you mean it's a remarkable gift?" She asked.

"It's very rare that a witch can make one of those crystals. Only one bloodline of witches could do it, as far as I know, and now there are none of that line left alive. It's not possible to find them or buy them. I've only ever seen one other of them before and it was not long after I turned then I never saw them again. They aren't _only _crystallized vervain. There is also a spell on them to stop a vampire from killing you. It's not possible for a vampire to kill you if you're wearing it." He explained surprising her.

"Wow. That really is an amazing gift." She agreed and he nodded. "Alright, I'll wear it." She confirmed.

"Good." He smiled. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips then stood up and wandered over to the washing hamper in the bathroom then started taking off his suit. Caroline pulled on her pyjamas then crawled under the covers. Damon came back to the bed wearing his boxers then put the light off and climbed into the bed behind her. She slid her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"I know it's the wedding night and everything but can we wait until tomorrow?" Caroline asked sleepily and he chuckled.

"Darling, if you haven't noticed…" He began then tapped her bump gently with his finger tip. "We aren't virgins. The proof is right there." He smirked and she laughed at him saying that.

"I know but…" He cut her off with a kiss.

"We have forever to have sex. Don't worry so much." He said amused. "Besides, I'm in a totally mushy snuggles mood as you anticipated." He joked and she giggled then nuzzled in closer to him.

"I don't understand why people want enormous weddings with tons of people there. I actually can't imagine our wedding being any better." She disclosed.

"Me neither. It was perfect. I never thought that I'd actually _enjoy _the wedding part when I was human but the whole evening was amazing." Damon remarked and she smiled.

"You know we have to keep this house forever now, right?" She asked and he snickered.

"No doubt." He agreed. Damon rubbed his hand softly down her back and she sighed contentedly making him smile.

"I love you." She said against the skin of his neck.

"I love you too." He replied placing a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

"Goodnight, husband." She said and he chuckled.

"Goodnight, wife."

* * *

><p>AN: So, they're finally married! Yay! Lol. Caroline's dress and the other things I mentioned have links on my profile. Check it out and let me know what you think!


	64. Arguing

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I can't believe I have over 1000 reviews on this story! That's unbelievable and I thank you all for every single one of them. My 1000th reviewer is **The Green Eyed Cat **and she loves Jeremy, so I wrote in a scene for her in chapter 65 with Jeremy in it. I hope you like it, Cat! :) Feel better soon, sweetie x

Anonymous reviewer 'not sure': I actually haven't had anyone ask for Stefan/Katherine since the very beginning of the story and I have plans for both of them as I already have this story written out on paper up to chapter 89. I don't personally like the Stefan/Katherine pairing, so there will be no romantic relationship between the two of them, sorry about that. As for drama between Damon and Caroline, they had enough drama at the beginning and the middle for a while. There will be a little bit of drama and arguing between them, it's not all going to be romance and rainbows, but I wasn't going to ruin their wedding with drama. They will soon have _twins_, so they're going to have to cope with that. Sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but I have end game plans for all of them already.

As for the pace of the story, from chapter 67 onwards, it's not going to be written in the same way. There will be time jumps and more details on other characters instead of just focusing on D/C.

I've missed a lot of daily updates, so I'm going to post several chapters today to try to make up for it. Hope you enjoy, this one is a little longer than usual :)

Thanks again to everyone who reads this story and thanks to everyone who sends me a review. It's really appreciated :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 64

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open the following morning to the smell of something amazing. She spotted Damon standing there with a breakfast tray and she looked surprised.<p>

"Morning." She yawned and sat up.

"Morning, beautiful. Breakfast?" He offered and she smiled.

"Breakfast in bed?" She grinned. "You're spoiling me." She teased and he chuckled.

"No, I just love you." He replied. "Want it?"

"Yes, please. It smells amazing." She smiled. Caroline sat up against the headboard and Damon set the breakfast tray across her lap then sat down next to her. Caroline saw pancakes, fresh strawberries and there was a small sauce pitcher of sweet raspberry sauce and a glass of mixed orange and pineapple juice. "Wow." She said and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Your raspberry leaf tea is brewing." He commented and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She acknowledged and he winked at her. "What time is it?"

"10am." He answered surprising her.

"I thought that we were getting up super early?" She examined and he shrugged.

"You looked comfortable and since we've got the trip to the Bahamas as well, we don't have to be quite as rushed." He pointed out and she nodded.

"We'll have to stop by a supermarket on the way." She noted. "And a blood bank. We've only got like two bags left." She said and he nodded.

"I can run out and feed in the woods too. There will be campers somewhere." He smirked and she giggled at his mischievous expression.

"Are you stopping when you feed fresh?" She enquired then popped a strawberry in her mouth and he sighed.

"I wasn't in China but to be honest, most of the time I fed was on people who were turning. I'll stop in West Virginia." He responded and she nodded.

"By the way, I haven't had a chance to tell you. It looks like Elena is dating Elijah." Caroline gossiped and Damon's jaw dropped then he laughed.

"_Really_?" He asked highly amused and she nodded.

"My mom saw them holding hands and Elena kissing him on the cheek when he picked her up in school." Caroline revealed and he chuckled.

"You know what's funny about that?" He asked entertained.

"What?" Caroline asked as she cut a pancake then ate a piece.

"Elijah and Klaus were both with the original Petrova then the same with Katherine. They're worse than Stefan and I. At least we figured out that Elena was a Katherine thing." Damon commented amused.

"Katherine wasn't involved with Elijah romantically." Caroline countered then took a sip of the juice.

"I don't know the details. All I know is that Elijah was in love with Katherine and that Klaus had some kind of relationship with her." Damon mentioned.

"Maybe Elijah thinks that Elena is his chance to finally get the girl since Klaus is dead." Caroline observed and Damon shrugged.

"I think that for all of Elena's talk about never wanting to turn, she can't let go of the idea of being with a vampire." Damon retorted.

"Elijah's not a vampire anymore though." Caroline pointed out.

"Not _now_. But he'll no doubt turn back. He's a vampire in the head. He probably just wants to have children first." Damon contradicted.

"That'll work for Elena then." Caroline quipped and Damon looked at her curiously for that.

"How so?" He asked.

"When she came over the day after she found out about the twins, it was very obvious that she's intrigued by the idea of having a baby. And soon." Caroline added.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Katherine got herself knocked up too." Damon stated. "Though, she told me something yesterday that's highly amusing." He smirked.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Don't tell her that I told you." Damon bid, tickled at the news he was about to tell his wife.

"I won't." She promised.

"Apparently, she's into Ric." Damon disclosed and Caroline looked surprised that Katherine had told him that.

"She told you that?" Caroline tested and he nodded. "Don't tell Ric that." She pressed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You knew that?" He probed and she shot him a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"She's my best friend. Obviously, I knew that." Caroline stated like it was so obvious and his jaw dropped at the first part but he decided not to comment.

"How long's this been happening?" He queried.

"She said that she's always found him attractive but she started to really notice him on Christmas Day because they talked a lot about historical things and she finds him really interesting." Caroline explained and he thought about that.

"Ric would _never _go there." Damon remarked.

"We'll see." Caroline chirped and Damon gave her a confused look for saying the same thing that Katherine did.

"Wait. You're going to help her try to get Ric?" He asked surprised and she nodded.

"Not _now_, obviously, since she's still in school. But over the summer once Brent's gone and she's out of school, there will be plenty of opportunities for him to get to know her better, especially with the twins around." She described taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Caroline, Katherine goes through men the way you go through shoes. Ric's had enough crap from women without adding Katherine to that." Damon pointed out.

"But she _actually _likes him. She's fond of Brent but when you turned him, her feelings for Brent started to fade." She explained and he looked a bit shocked at that. "She'd planned to break up with Brent after we got back from Florida but then you were all friendly with him, so she thinks that it would be less awkward to break up with him when he's leaving in June or July." She illuminated. "It would be entirely different with Ric. She wants a _real _relationship with him." Caroline added.

"She's his wife's ancestor who was also friends with said wife. Ric is _never _going to go there." Damon countered and she shrugged.

"But Katherine's different now." Caroline argued.

"Caroline." Damon said seriously. "That would be like you having a still alive ancestor and me being involved with them at a later date. It's totally nuts, not to mention the fact that _Ric _is a much better guy than I'll ever be." Damon remarked and she sighed. "_And _Elena is his wife's daughter who looks exactly like Katherine." He pointed out.

"But Elena is _not _Katherine. Yes, they're doppelgangers, but Elena could never be as amazing as Katherine is now. Isobel is dead and she's never coming back. Ric has to move on and I think that the Katherine who is my friend would make him happy. What does all of the background crap matter? You and I don't exactly have a brilliant history what with when we met and Allan but look at us now. We're so happy." Caroline disputed and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know that, but I'm just saying that Katherine going after Ric is going to be a waste of her time because he wouldn't go there." Damon clarified.

"I think that you're wrong. They always talk a lot when they're in each other's company and Ric always looks like he's enjoying talking to her. It might not be romantically but he clearly _does _like her." Caroline pointed out and Damon sighed.

"Can we just agree to disagree then?" He muttered and she shot him an amused look, getting a possible idea of why he was arguing it so much.

"Would it bother you if Ric got together with Katherine?" She examined bluntly and he looked confused.

"You mean from like a jealousy standpoint?" He tested doubtfully.

"Well, you wanted her for a long time, I know that you don't anymore, but there could be a slight bitterness if your best friend ended up with her." Caroline pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't bother me in that perspective but it would bother me." He admitted.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused at the fact it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Because Ric is the best friend that I've ever had aside from you, but that's different, so I think that he deserves _way _better than Katherine." Damon confessed and she looked surprised. "I'd like to see him settle down with some sweet and wonderful girl like you." He added.

"But Katherine can be sweet and wonderful." Caroline pointed out.

"She also smothered you with a pillow." Damon countered and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That was vampire Katherine." Caroline refuted.

"But Katherine still has that capability if it came down to it, Caroline. She may be human but if someone threatened her in any way, she wouldn't hesitate to kill them and would never think of it again." Damon enlightened. "And, she will be a vampire again one day. It might be in a couple of years' time but she still will be."

"But you just described _you_. You could do those things too." Caroline countered and he nodded.

"And you are well aware of that fact that I know that I don't deserve you." Damon replied and she sighed.

"But you do." She argued.

"No, I don't." He denied. "Doesn't mean that I won't try forever _to _deserve you, but the facts are still the same. Ric is a decent and very good person. He does not deserve to be screwed around by Katherine. So, help her if you want but if Ric asks me what I think, I'll tell him honestly that I don't think that she deserves him and he could do much better." Damon cautioned and Caroline sighed.

"Maybe we should just both stay out of it and let them do whatever they're going to do." Caroline muttered and he chuckled.

"That's a good plan." He agreed amused then she clicked.

"When did Katherine tell you that?" Caroline probed suspiciously and he smirked.

"When I showed up last night, she dragged me down to the bottom of the garden to warn me that if I ever hurt you, she'll find a way that won't affect Stefan and she'll kill me." Damon admitted amused and Caroline looked stunned that Katherine had defended her like that.

"She _said _that?" Caroline asked shocked as she'd been under the impression that Katherine loved Damon.

"Mmhmm. She said that if I hurt you then I should just go hide because she'd make me pay." Damon chuckled at the memory and Caroline smiled because she was really touched that Katherine would 100% be on her side like that.

"She really has become my best friend." Caroline commented softly and Damon nodded.

"She has." He agreed. "She loves you more than she's ever loved anyone. She admitted that you're the only person in her entire existence that she would willingly die for." He added and her jaw dropped.

"Are you _serious_?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm." He confirmed. "I released her compulsion last night." He disclosed and she looked surprised as she'd forgotten about the compulsion completely.

"Why?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Because the fact that _you're _so important to her means that she'll always protect you and that works for me." Damon replied and she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Caroline had a shower then got herself ready. She wandered into the living room just as the front door was unlocked and opened and both Damon and Caroline were surprised when Stefan came in – he was just as surprised to see them considering it was just after 11am and they were still there.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked them.

"We _live _here." Damon quipped and Stefan rolled his eyes at his stupid brother.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought that you'd be off to the cabin already." Stefan clarified.

"We're taking our time. What's wrong, Stef?" Caroline questioned him confused with a hint of worry considering he had a holdall in his hand.

"I thought that you weren't going to be here, so I figured that I'd crash here until you came back." He admitted and they looked confused.

"You have your own house across the street." Damon pointed out.

"Yes, but Bonnie's there." Stefan muttered.

"Yeah, but it's _your _house, Stefan." Damon replied. "Not Bonnie's. _Yours _and Katherine's." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, but Bonnie doesn't have anywhere else to go." Stefan sighed. "I may not want to be with her anymore but I can't just kick her out on the street either." He said. "I'm going to contact the estate agent and get them to take the boarding house off the market for a little while until the school year's over and she goes off to college."

"You don't have to do that, Stefan. Just stay in Katherine's room." Caroline offered and Damon shot her a look.

"I can't do that." Stefan denied and Caroline shot a look back at Damon to stop being an ass and he rolled his eyes.

"It's fine." Damon sighed. "Just stay in Katherine's room here until Bonnie leaves." He agreed and Stefan looked surprised that Damon would allow that knowing how much Damon liked his privacy.

"Really?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded reluctantly.

"It's safer for Caroline if you're here when I'm gone anyway." Damon noted.

"Thank you. I just really don't want to be around Bonnie." Stefan disclosed.

"That's was kind of obvious what with you having a threesome the other night." Damon quipped and Stefan glared at Damon for saying that in front of Caroline and she just looked surprised that _Stefan _would do that.

"You had a threesome?" She asked and he reluctantly nodded then she giggled. "Go, Stef." She winked and Damon laughed while Stefan looked half surprised and half confused by her reaction.

"You're not pissed at me for that?" Stefan tested.

"Why would I be pissed at you for that?" Caroline queried.

"I haven't even been single a week." Stefan pointed out and Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm still feeling particularly hateful towards Bonnie, so I really don't give a crap." Caroline admitted and they chuckled. "Besides, _you _are now my brother, so it's all good." She winked at him again and they laughed at the cool little blonde.

"Brent's right. You really are _so _cool." Stefan smiled and Caroline looked surprised.

"Brent said that?" She asked and they both nodded. "Why?"

"A combination of you giving Damon money for a lap dance then pushing the wedding back because we were all so drunk that we slept in. There are _very _few girls, if any, who would ever do either of those things. You weren't even remotely man." Stefan explained and she and Damon laughed.

"That's true." Damon agreed amused and she smiled.

"Life's going to get serious soon enough with the twins on the way, so having some fun just seems like a good idea right about now." She professed and they nodded in agreement. "By the way, Damon and I are going to the Bahamas on Saturday for a week." She disclosed and Stefan nodded.

"I know." He smiled and Caroline looked surprised.

"You told everyone that?" She asked Damon and he chuckled.

"No, but on Tuesday night after we were all drunk, I blabbed to Ric, Brent and Stefan because they asked what I got you." Damon answered and she giggled while Stefan snickered at the memory.

"What happened on Tuesday night?" She asked amused. "Or is it one of those 'what happens at the bachelor party, stays at the bachelor party' things?" She teased and they laughed at her saying that.

"No, we went to a few bars in Charlottesville and just drank a lot then went to a strip club where Stefan and Ric had arranged for this ridiculous dominatrix stripper to 'punish' me." Damon admitted entertained and they both laughed.

"Did you go along with it?" Caroline tested, highly amused by the thought of that.

"I was wasted, so I let her whip me once but that's it." Damon divulged and she chortled.

"That's so funny. Wish I could have witnessed that." She said amused and Damon chuckled. Stefan was quite surprised that Damon was being so honest with her about it. "Then what?"

"After that it's kind of fuzzy but from what I remember, we went to a nightclub. Brent and I basically just stayed at the bar considering we're not single but Stefan was out there drunk as a skunk dancing with practically every girl in the club then I have a vague memory of us trying to compel three hotel rooms but there was only one left, so we got it then went in and Stefan pushed Brent and I into the bathroom then locked us in so that he could get laid." Damon detailed and she laughed loudly while Stefan blushed.

"Drunk Stefan is _awesome_." Caroline grinned and they both laughed at that. "That sounds like you had a lot of fun." She smiled.

"It was fun." Damon agreed amused – he really liked that he could tell her all of that and she didn't get jealous or paranoid.

"Damon and Brent danced too, by the way, it wasn't just me." Stefan commented dryly while shooting a look at his big-mouth older brother.

"Brent dancing drunk is so funny. He can't dance to save himself." Caroline joked and they snickered.

"It _was _funny. At one point he was trying to ballroom dance this girl and he accidentally dropped her when he tried to dip her then fell over her." Damon gossiped and they both sniggered.

"Was the girl okay?" Caroline questioned and they both nodded.

"Yeah, she was fine." Damon agreed. "Though, she refused to dance with him after that." He quipped.

"Didn't you dance?" Caroline asked Damon teasingly knowing that he actually loved dancing.

"Obviously. I was up dancing on the bar." Damon winked and she and Stefan laughed loudly.

"That's so funny." Caroline said amused. "I really want a drunken night out with you some time. I think that you'd be a blast to party with." She smiled at Damon who chuckled then kissed her because he liked that he could just be himself with her. He _also _liked that she was a little wild like he was, so he'd be able to have fun _with _her too.

"You two are so sappy." Stefan pestered and they rolled their eyes at him.

"We got married last night, Stefan. We're allowed to be sappy today." Caroline pointed out and Stefan smirked while Damon snickered at her saying that.

"I have to admit, it was the best wedding that I've ever been to. It was really beautiful and intimate." Stefan mentioned and they smiled.

"It was perfect." Caroline agreed. "I really hope that Brent keeps in touch after he leaves." She remarked.

"He will." Damon confirmed.

"Definitely. I really like him." Stefan commented. "It sucks that Katherine's going to dump him." He sighed. Damon then had an idea that he thought was _genius _and would get Katherine to stay away from Ric…

"Why don't _you _get in there with Katherine?" Damon suggested and both Stefan and Caroline looked at him like he was insane. "What?" He asked, seeing their expressions.

"Absolutely not." Stefan denied.

"But why? If you distract her then she might stay away from… other people." Damon said and Caroline scowled at him.

"Are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?" Caroline asked Damon in disbelief.

"Yes." Damon replied to her bluntly.

"Oh my God. You're a loon." Caroline mumbled.

"What? I'm confused." Stefan said.

"Katherine's planning to make a move on Ric." Damon stated and Caroline gaped at him.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone that!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Actually, Katherine only asked me not to tell _Ric_. She never said that I couldn't tell anyone else." Damon pointed out and Caroline rolled her eyes at him being pedantic.

"So what if she likes Ric?" Stefan tested confused.

"You knew?" Damon asked him shocked. Why did _nobody _tell him these things?

"Well, she hasn't said anything but it's kind of obvious." Stefan commented and Damon looked shocked.

"Katherine can't go after Ric! Why am I the only one that sees that?" Damon murmured irritated.

"Because you're the only one who hasn't seemed to notice how much she's changed and how much effort she puts into being friends with all of us and how hard she's been trying with everyone to be a good friend and reliable and trustworthy." Stefan detailed and Damon scowled at his brother.

"Well, if you feel that way then why can't _you _go out with her?" Damon countered and Stefan shot him a look.

"Because she's my friend. I don't want to lose her as a friend just to screw things up by trying to be more than that." Stefan replied. "I mean look at the Bonnie mess."

"Yeah, but that's _her _fault." Caroline remarked.

"That and I don't see Katherine that way at _all_. She's like… a _sister _now. That'd be just gross." Stefan screwed up his face and Damon rolled his eyes but he did kind of get what Stefan was saying because he didn't see Katherine like that anymore either.

"You need to tell Ric, Stefan." Damon encouraged and Caroline gaped at him.

"What? No! Why?" Caroline exclaimed upset.

"As you once said to me a long time ago, Katherine is a good _friend_ but she's a lousy girlfriend." Damon repeated.

"I said that at the very beginning before I really got to know her. She wasn't a lousy girlfriend to Brent. She's never slept with anyone else behind his back and she's actually really nice to him and caring." Caroline opposed.

"Yet, she's interested in someone else and is only with him so that things won't be 'awkward'." Damon countered and Caroline scowled at nothing in particular.

"Do you seriously remember _everything _I say?" Caroline muttered and they both chuckled

"So, what happens if she gets Ric, Caroline? Then what? She gets him then her eye wanders and she dumps him for someone else or turns into a vampire when it's unlikely that _he'll _do that. He doesn't deserve that." Damon declared.

"Well, I think that Ric's an adult who can decide for himself." Caroline contradicted and Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"This is actually ridiculous." Damon drawled.

"But what if things _do _work out and being with Katherine makes Ric choose to turn?" Caroline mentioned.

"Yeah, because turning to be with Katherine works out so well." Damon retorted dryly.

"Just because it didn't work out for _us _doesn't mean that it wouldn't for him." Stefan pointed out.

"How can _you _go along with this? You said that she compelled you your whole relationship with her." Damon countered and Stefan sighed.

"She did compel me for a lot. But she's different now." Stefan shook his head and Damon looked at him curiously, not believing his little brother's excuse.

"That's not why you're going along with this. There's another reason." Damon noticed.

"No, there isn't." Stefan disagreed.

"Don't lie, Stefan. I've known you a long time." Damon remarked and Stefan sighed.

"Fine." Stefan muttered. "Even if it didn't work out then Ric would still be a vampire, so he wouldn't grow old and die." He said. "He might be your best friend but I actually really like the guy too and I don't want him to die. So, even if a romance with Katherine doesn't work out, he'd still be around." He explained and Damon shot him a hateful look for that.

"That's terrible, Stefan." Damon stated irritated.

"But it's the truth. You won't turn him against his will. You won't even _ask _him to turn." Stefan opposed.

"That is because I respect him." Damon stated seriously. "If he wants to grow old, that should be his _choice_. Yes, he's friends with vampires, but that doesn't mean that he has to be one. If he doesn't want that then that's fine with me. I'm never going to push that on him because until I got together with Caroline, I would have given anything to go back in time and _not _become a vampire." Damon revealed and they both looked stunned.

"But then you'd be dead." Stefan said confused and Damon nodded.

"But I also wouldn't be a mass murderer or capable of the things that I'm capable of now." Damon counteracted and they were visibly surprised at him saying that. "So, if Ric chooses a human life, so be it." He said. "Katherine is never going to choose to stay human permanently and if that's what Ric wants then she would be yet _another _woman to screw him over. Enough is enough." He cautioned.

"I don't think that she _would _screw Ric over. They have a lot in common." Stefan refuted and Damon scowled at nothing in particular.

"You're not fucking listening to me." Damon muttered, starting to get really angry at the two of them.

"We are." Caroline said soothingly. "We've just spent a lot more time with Katherine recently than you have." She clarified and he nodded.

"And I've spent a lot more time with Ric than you have." Damon countered – he realised then that he was going to have to talk to Ric about it regardless what Katherine said about it because everyone was so pro-Katherine, so Damon felt like Ric needed to know that Damon would be in _his _corner. "I'm going to do a blood run." Damon murmured then walked out of the house and Caroline sighed then slumped down on the couch. Stefan went and sat next to her.

"He's not mad at _you_, Caroline. I think he just sees a lot of his human self in Ric and he's worried about him." Stefan assured.

"I know that he's not mad at me." She agreed. "I don't want to argue with him about this and I do understand his concerns but Ric's a grown man. He can decide for himself."

"Yes, but Damon knows that even grown men can make stupid choices when it comes to women. He doesn't want to see Ric get hurt again. He doesn't think that Katherine's capable of the one person forever thing." Stefan said. "You have to understand that Ric and Damon are actually incredibly similar." He added…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	65. You've Got a Friend in Me

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: The scene at the bottom is for you, Cat. You never told me who exactly you wanted him to interact with so I just took a stab at it. Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 65

* * *

><p>Damon wandered into the school up to Ric's classroom and was pleasantly surprised to see Ric in the room by himself. Damon opened the door and Ric looked up and definitely had not expected to see Damon standing there.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ric examined curiously as he thought that Damon would be off to the cabin with Caroline. Damon closed the door behind him then went over to sit in the seat in front of Ric's desk.

"Do you have a minute?" Damon asked and Ric nodded.

"Yeah, my next class isn't in for another ten minutes." Ric agreed. "What's wrong?"

"This may be kind of awkward but I have to talk to you about something that I've discovered." Damon started.

"Okay." Ric said sceptically, completely unsure of what it could be about as Damon wasn't one to regularly have 'serious' chats with him.

"Katherine has feelings for you." Damon stated and Ric looked at him for a moment then chuckled.

"Is that what you want to talk to me about?" Ric tested amused and Damon looked highly confused by Ric's complete non-reaction.

"You _knew_?" Damon asked shocked and Ric sighed.

"Not for sure but I've suspected for the past two months." Ric admitted and Damon looked surprised. How had _everybody _noticed this except him?

"Oh." Damon exhaled.

"What did you want to say?" Ric queried.

"Caroline and Stefan think that it's a _great _idea and I think that they're kind of bat shit crazy, so I just came to tell you that if they're giving you pressure at some point in the future over it, I'll be on your side." He assured and Ric smiled surprised that Damon would be so _openly _caring towards him.

"I like Katherine, Damon. I could see myself being really good friends with her… but I'm not an idiot." Ric remarked and Damon laughed.

"See? This is what I told the other two. But they seem to think that Katherine will be able to win you over." Damon mentioned and Ric sighed.

"Personality-wise, I probably would be really interested if things were different because she's great, but I'm at the stage in my life that I don't want some fling. I know you understand that too." Ric said and Damon nodded.

"I do get that. Well, considering I got married last night, _obviously _I get that." Damon quipped and Ric chuckled.

"Would you be pissed?" Ric tested curiously and Damon looked surprised at Ric's question.

"If something happened between you and Katherine?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "No, of course not. I just honestly think you deserve better." He stated and Ric gave him a smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Damon." Ric said sincerely. "I have a question for you though." He started and Damon nodded for him to ask. "Stefan drunkenly said the other night that he wants me to turn. You've never said a single thing about that. Why?" Ric asked and Damon sighed.

"You want the truth?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "Because if I don't ask, you can't tell me no, so then I can blame it on the fact that I never asked." He admitted and Ric was internally stunned that Damon felt that way.

"How do you know that I'd say no?" Ric probed and Damon glanced out the window awkwardly – he wasn't used to doing all of the feelings crap with Ric.

"Because you'd be an amazing dad and I know that you wouldn't want to miss out on that." Damon replied and Ric was really touched at Damon saying that.

"Well, Damon." Ric smirked. "Stefan seems to have that aspect covered." He noted with amusement and Damon looked surprised by Ric's reaction.

"He told you that he froze sperm?" Damon queried and Ric nodded.

"And you told me that you did that too. I could do that." Ric pointed out and Damon looked shocked.

"You _would _turn?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"I don't know yet, to be honest. I am thinking about it though. How could I not when practically everyone I know is, was or will be a vampire?" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"While that's true, you will _never _get pressure from me for that because before I met Caroline, I would have taken it back." Damon confessed and Ric nodded.

"I understand that, I really do. But we both know that it would be different for me." Ric opposed.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, if I turned, I'd always have you, Stefan and Caroline as friends, I wouldn't be alone. You would compel my control, Bonnie would no doubt do the bloodlust spell, so I wouldn't end up a killer. It would be a different vampire experience for me than you had." Ric clarified and Damon conceded that he had a point.

"That's true." Damon agreed. "Think about it for as long as you want. If you make a decision, you can always tell me." He assured and Ric nodded and gave him a smile.

"I will." Ric agreed. "But regarding Katherine, I very much doubt that anything's going to happen there. If she was actually serious then maybe because we get along like a house on fire and I really enjoy her company, but I don't know if she _could _be serious and I'd rather not risk it in case she _isn't _serious." He admitted and Damon nodded.

"Is Elena really dating Elijah?" Damon asked nosily and Ric looked a bit shocked.

"I honestly have no idea. That's the first that I've heard of it. I haven't stayed at the Gilbert's since before we went to China. I don't want to stay there with vampire Jeremy. He's acting really strangely." Ric commented.

"Strangely, how?" Damon tested.

"He's just being really quiet. Elena commented on that too." Ric said.

"Is it because I outed him?" Damon queried.

"Might be." Ric sighed.

"To be fair, I didn't know that he was going to say that when I compelled him to tell me who turned him." Damon pointed out and Ric nodded.

"I know." Ric agreed. "But it's possible that his feelings for that guy were what made him accept that side of himself and now that the feelings are gone, maybe he isn't able to accept it." Ric pondered.

"What's the big deal?" Damon asked sceptically.

"He's a teenage boy that's just discovered that he likes guys. That's not common in general let alone in a tiny town like Mystic Falls." Ric pointed out and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do people seriously give a crap about that stuff?" Damon scrutinized.

"You don't?" Ric asked curiously and Damon looked confused.

"Why would I? I've killed people. Who am I to judge?" Damon quipped and Ric chuckled at Damon's answer.

"While that's true, you were still born in the 1800s." Ric pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was never religious personally and I saw a guy I was friends with in the army get the shit kicked out of him repeatedly for being a suspected gay man and that just sickened me, so that's never something that's remotely bothered me." Damon detailed surprising Ric. "Does it bother you?"

"No, my older cousin is gay, so I've seen how terribly intolerant people can be and I'll never be one of them." He declared and Damon nodded.

"Think there's a lot of other things that people should worry about rather than something as trivial as someone's sexual orientation." Damon muttered and Ric snickered.

"True." Ric agreed.

"By the way, our flight to Copenhagen is on Sunday the 13th, that alright?" Damon asked and Ric nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. I've barely done _any _travelling outside of the US." Ric remarked and Damon smirked.

"Well, we're going to be all over Europe in the next month and a half." Damon replied. "Think about if there's anywhere in particular that you want to visit because I can turn vampires anywhere." Damon commented.

"I will." Ric smiled. "I think the main ones for me are St. Petersburg, Stockholm, Berlin, Prague and Salzburg." He said and Damon nodded.

"Cool, well Stockholm, Berlin and St. Petersburg we can do on this trip and the other three on the next trip." Damon agreed and Ric grinned.

"Awesome." Ric said pleased and Damon chuckled at his friends ecstatic expression – truthfully, though he would miss Caroline, he was looking forward to it too.

"I also keep getting emails from ex-vampires in the Vegas area, so we could maybe do a weekend in Vegas after Europe's out of the way." Damon suggested and Ric looked really happy at the thought of that.

"I'm in." Ric agreed. "Now, Damon, don't you think that you should go home to your wife?" He teased and Damon sighed.

"She's annoying me with this Katherine crap." Damon muttered.

"Why?" Ric asked.

"Because in many ways, she seriously lives in a fairy-tale land." Damon murmured. "She thinks that she'll help Katherine get you then we'll all be vampires together happily ever after for all of eternity and everything will be sunshine and rainbows." Damon muttered and Ric laughed at him saying that. "And Stefan's just encouraging her by agreeing with her. I think that Stefan's in denial."

"About Bonnie?" Ric tested and Damon nodded.

"This time last week, he was head over heels in love and Witchy was just everything and he was walking on air, yadda yadda yadda." Damon snarked and Ric laughed. "Then the witches thing happened and now he suddenly can't stand the sight of her? Isn't anyone else baffled by this?"

"No, not really, Damon." Ric denied surprising Damon. "Stefan trusted her completely, he invested time and energy and his heart into a relationship with her that he was sure was going to be permanent – then he finds out that she was involved in a plan to take down who Stefan loves the most? I get why he can't stand the sight of her. It's the ultimate betrayal for Stefan." Ric explained and Damon looked surprised. He hadn't thought of it that way. "Honestly? I'm shocked that she was at the wedding last night. Nobody but Katherine wanted her there and I think that Katherine only doesn't want to lose her because Katherine's gotten used to having friends and doesn't want that to stop." Ric added.

"I understand that but it can't happen anymore." Damon remarked and Ric sighed.

"Put it this way. You totally love and adore Caroline, but what if you found out _now _that all along while you were loving her and making effort with her, she was part of a plan to kill Stefan after everything that we've all been through together? Would you just be fine with that? Or would that be a complete betrayal of your trust and your feelings?" Ric questioned and Damon looked surprised.

"Fine, I get it. I hadn't thought of it that way before." Damon conceded.

"And it's only made worse by the fact that Stefan is _over the moon _about the twins. The fact that the witches were going to kill their father is like the worst thing ever for Stefan." Ric added and Damon sighed.

"Okay. I get what you're staying." Damon agreed.

"Would you have really killed her parents?" Ric asked curiously and Damon looked at him in contemplation for a moment as he tried to figure out whether to answer him or not.

"I will be completely honest. Aside from Caroline, my twins and you, there is _nobody _on the planet that I would not kill to save my brother." Damon declared and Ric was stunned that he was included in that. "So, if it would have saved my brother, yes, in a heartbeat." Damon nodded. "Wait – not Liz either." Damon backtracked and Ric snickered.

"You totally love your mother-in-law, don't you?" Ric teased and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"The thing that I like about Liz is that she lets me be myself, she banters with me but she also calls me on my crap if she feels that I need it. She doesn't treat me like a 'vampire' and I really like that." Damon detailed and Ric nodded in understanding. "I've really had so much luck with everything recently." He sighed.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Ric tested.

"I'm just waiting for something to go wrong." Damon admitted. "I'm getting along well with my brother, I have friends, I have healthy twins on the way and last night I got to marry the girl of my dreams. People who kill people aren't supposed to get that kind of luck." He muttered and Ric chuckled.

"Maybe, but I disagree." Ric said surprising Damon.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Well, you're getting along better with Stefan because you're making the effort to get along better with him. You have friends because you're _being _a friend. You have twins on the way because you forgot about birth control and they're healthy because you take care of their mother as best as you can. And you got to marry Caroline because, for all your faults, you were an excellent boyfriend then fiancé to her. So, that's not luck. That's because you put in the time and effort to make those things happen." Ric countered and Damon smirked.

"You're very logical, dude." Damon quipped and Ric snickered.

"Someone has to be." He bantered and Damon laughed. "Now go home to your wife and start the honeymoon or I'll kick you out." Ric mocked and Damon chuckled.

"Fine." Damon accepted amused. "Any problems, I'll have my phone." He added as he stood up and Ric nodded.

"Have fun." Ric bid amused and Damon smirked.

"I will." Damon winked and Ric laughed at his cheeky expression. "Later, Ric." Damon said as he walked to the door.

"Bye, Damon." Ric chuckled then Damon disappeared out the door – Ric was admittedly touched that Damon had been worried about him and had postponed his trip to talk to him about it. Ric was really enjoying being such good friends with Damon. The closer they got, the more Damon let him in and Ric really liked the person that Damon was underneath the cold exterior.

* * *

><p>Katherine, Brent and Bonnie were having lunch outside on the picnic tables when Katherine spotted four jocks harassing Jeremy. Now, it's not like Katherine <em>knew <em>Jeremy very well, but she figured that the least she could do is go stick up for him considering the jocks liked _her_. That and she was kind of concerned that Jeremy would lose his temper and drain them all dry in the middle of the courtyard. She dropped her napkin and hopped up from the table then wandered over to them while Bonnie and Brent watched her confused.

"What's the problem, boys?" Katherine examined as she approached.

"Hey, Katherine." The Ben one greeted.

"Did you know that baby-Gilbert here has a thing for _dudes_?" Another one called Pete said amused.

"No, I don't." Jeremy defended annoyed and Katherine saw that he was having a really hard time with everything and getting mocked by dumb jocks certainly wasn't helping anything.

"What would you know about it, Pete?" Katherine asked with narrowed eyes surprising all of them that she was _pissed_. "I don't know how you could possibly think that. Jer's been nailing a first year college student since he got back. You should see Brent, Stefan and Damon when they see her, drooling all over the place." Katherine quipped and Jeremy blinked in surprise that she would stick up for him like that.

"Really?" Ben asked surprised and impressed.

"So, as far as your little mocking session goes, _he _should be the one mocking _you _four since he has a hot girl and none of you do. I know for a fact that you're still a virgin, Pete." Katherine smirked and he _blushed_. "You've gotten laid _once _and Kelly said that you lasted for about fifteen seconds." She pointed to one called Fred who _blushed_. "You've tried sleeping with Emma but you can't get it up because of all of the steroids you take." She pointed to one called Tobey and he _blushed_. "And you." She narrowed her eyes at Ben. "You should know better, considering, does _Terrance _ring a bell?" She asked Ben who gulped. Jeremy snickered in amusement at everything she said. "Now run along and don't be bullies. It's incredibly _juvenile_." She glared at the four of them and they hung their heads and hurried off leaving Katherine alone with Jeremy.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked her softly and she simpered at him.

"Because I know that you're not ready for it all to come out yet." Katherine said to him and he nodded.

"Thanks, Katherine." Jeremy acknowledged sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Are you doing okay?" She inquired and he shrugged.

"Stuff like that is hard… but now everyone else will be worried about what you have on _them_… so maybe they'll stop." Jeremy winked and she giggled.

"I have plenty of stuff on all of them. You just tell me if they give you any crap and I'll sort it out." Katherine promised and he gave her a smile for being really nice – he saw what everyone else was seeing in her.

"Where did you get the college girl thing?" Jeremy queried and she snickered.

"All teenage boys who like girls think that the thought of a slightly older, more experienced woman is hot. They'll all be totally jealous." She smirked and he laughed.

"Wish I'd thought of that earlier." Jeremy remarked.

"You know… people that would give you crap for something like that, they're just scum, Jeremy. It's no reflection on you at all. You can't let them being close-minded cowards dictate your life. There's nothing wrong with you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Being true to yourself is something to be proud of." Katherine willed to him caringly and he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for saying that. You're actually the first person who _has _said that." Jeremy admitted. "Even my sister hasn't said anything. She just kind of said, 'oh' then never said anything else about it." He disclosed and she sighed.

"Well, you've both been through a lot in a short space of time, I don't mean to sound flippant, but she probably thinks that in comparison to all the vampires and death and Klaus… it's just… trivial. Like a small detail." Katherine explained and Jeremy looked like he was thinking about that because it was a good point.

"So, you don't think that it bothers her?" Jeremy tested.

"You're her little brother. I don't think that it would matter what you do or who you like, she'll always love you." Katherine guaranteed and he smiled. "Why don't you talk to her about it? I'm sure that if you said to her that you'd like to talk, she'd be more than willing to be there for you." Katherine suggested.

"She's kind of busy constantly hanging out with Elijah." Jeremy muttered.

"Well… you could talk to _me_." Katherine offered and he looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"I live right across the street from Damon and Caroline in number 54. You can come over any time or we could go for a walk or whatever." She assured and he smiled.

"That would be great." He agreed.

"Give me your phone." She requested and he took out his phone and handed it to her. She typed in her number and saved it. "Now you have my number. You can call or text anytime." She pressed.

"Thanks." He said pleased.

"Want to come sit?" Katherine motioned to the table.

"With Bonnie there?" Jeremy tested sceptically.

"She's so wrapped up in her break-up with Stefan, she won't say anything." Katherine waved her hand unconcerned.

"Okay." He accepted and she smiled and nodded her head then the two of them went and sat down. Brent had listened to the whole thing from Katherine telling off the jocks to the conversation afterwards and he knew that Jeremy was clearly having a hard time. He hadn't known that Jeremy liked guys but it's not like it bothered him and he certainly wouldn't tell anyone about it because it was obvious that Jeremy wasn't ready for it to be public yet. Brent figured that maybe the other guys would leave Jeremy alone if _he _was seen befriending Jeremy too, so he decided that he would. Brent thought that Jeremy seemed like a decent guy and obviously he was another vampire. Jeremy sat down next to Katherine at the table across from Brent.

"Afternoon, Jeremy." Brent nodded to him.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted.

"Hey, guys." Jeremy replied. "Did you hear all of that?" He asked Brent curiously.

"The first part." Brent nodded. "I was wondering what Kat was up to because she took off from the table like a bullet." Brent said amused. "You know what could be funny?" He asked Jeremy with a devious smirk.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"They'd all crap their pants if we went and made them our lunch." Brent quipped and Jeremy laughed in surprise that Brent Decker would stick up for him too while Katherine sent Brent a smile for being supportive.

"Hey." Bonnie said to Brent annoyed.

"It's not like we'd _kill _them, Bonnie." Brent pointed out. "Or should I say _Judgy_." He winked and Katherine and Jeremy snickered at that.

"You're spending too much time with Damon." Bonnie stated flatly.

"Will you lighten up? You look like someone microwaved your hamster." Brent joked and Katherine and Jeremy buckled over with laughter at how ridiculous that was while Bonnie shot him a look…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	66. Honeymoon Cabin

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: After this chapter, things will start to time jump a bit as the babies will be coming in chapter 70. Hope you like :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 66

* * *

><p>Damon picked up some blood bags then drove back to the house. He picked Caroline up then they were off to Sleepy Creek, West Virginia to the cabin. They stopped at a grocery store near the cabin to pick up food and drink for their two day stay before getting back in the car and heading to their destination.<p>

When they approached, they drove through the woods and arrived at a long wooden cabin with a gorgeous wide front porch, a back decking area overlooking a beautiful creek running through the forest with a hot tub on the deck beside a screened porch. Damon was impressed, it was a really nice property in a picturesque location and he was really looking forward to getting her to himself there.

Damon parked his car in front of the house in the small unoccupied area that was obviously cleared as a parking area then they got out and Damon grabbed their bags from the trunk while Caroline went up to the door and unlocked it then went inside. When he walked up… Damon bumped off of the barrier.

"Small problem, Blondie." Damon sighed and she walked back to the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Vampire." He said then put his hand against the invisible barrier and she clicked.

"Crap. It won't work if I do it?" She tested, already knowing that it wouldn't.

"You don't live here, so it's only the owner. Can't believe I forgot." Damon muttered.

"Let's just try it. Come in, Damon." She invited and he put his hand up again and shook his head. "Would it work if I called my mom and she said it over the phone?"

"I don't know." Damon replied with a sigh. Caroline took out her phone and dialled the Sheriff's number and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hey, sweetheart._" Liz answered.

"Hey… uh… are you around anyone right now?" Caroline queried.

"_Yeah, you need to talk?_" Liz asked concerned.

"Yeah, can you go somewhere that nobody will hear you?" Caroline requested.

"_Sure, one sec._" Liz bid then about 30 seconds later she spoke again. "_Okay, I'm out of earshot. What's going on?_" She examined.

"Damon can't get into the cabin." Caroline disclosed.

"_You can't invite him in?_" Liz asked surprised.

"No, I don't live at the property, so it's only the owner." Caroline refuted. "Can you try inviting him in over the phone? And I'll put in on speaker?" She questioned.

"_Sure, just tell me when._" Liz agreed then Caroline pushed the speaker button on her phone.

"Okay." Caroline encouraged.

"_Come in, Damon._" Liz invited and Damon put his hand up.

"Didn't work." Damon muttered – he seriously _hated _being a vampire sometimes. He'd honestly forgotten all about the invitation rule as he'd been so looking forward to going there with her.

"_There must be something else, Damon. Wouldn't a written invitation work?_" She probed.

"I don't know." Damon mumbled.

"_Hmm… Damon, you are always welcome to come in to any property of mine. Try it now._" Liz encouraged and Damon put his hand up and it went through the barrier.

"Huh. That worked." Caroline smiled.

"_Good._" Liz approved.

"Thanks, Liz." Damon acknowledged sincerely as that truly meant a lot to him that she trusted him like that.

"_No problem. Have fun._" She said fondly.

"Okay, thanks, Mom! See you soon." Caroline chirped then hung up.

"That was nice of her to say that." Damon mumbled as he walked in with the bags and Caroline closed the door.

"Well, you're her son-in-law now. It's kind of obvious that you'd always be welcome." Caroline smirked and he gave her a smile then kissed her cheek.

"You know, my mother would have loved you." He commented and she gave him a big smile for that.

* * *

><p>Caroline showed Damon around the cabin and he really liked it. There were two bedrooms, a nice living room with a fireplace, a romantic little table with two chairs for dining, a lovely kitchen and it was situated in a secluded part of the woods. After he'd seen the cabin, he put their bags into the master bedroom then went back out to the car and brought in the grocery bags and his blood cooler then put them in the kitchen. Caroline put the groceries away while Damon put her maternity sleep pillow in the bedroom. He met her back in the kitchen and he was surprised to see that she was wearing a kind of bashful expression.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she gave him a smile.

"Nothing." She denied and he cocked his head to the side because he didn't believe her.

"Out with it, Blondie." He smirked and she blushed at the fact he knew he that damn well.

"It's nothing… uh… what do you want to do?" She asked and he frowned then stepped forward and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Why are you nervous to ask me or tell me something?" He asked her sadly and she only blushed further.

"Fine." She muttered. "When I was little and came here with my grandparents…" She swallowed. "I always thought about one day when I met a guy, we'd come here…" She blushed scarlet and he watched her.

"And do what?" He pushed because he'd do whatever she wanted and he didn't want her to be nervous to tell him anything.

"Sit on the porch swing." She murmured embarrassed and he gave her a smirk – she really was from another century, Damon was sure of it. That was such an old fashioned thing to want to do. He moved his hands from her face then surprised her when he picked her up bridal-style then he carried her outside of the house and around to the porch swing overlooking the creek. Damon took a seat and kept her in his arms across his lap and her arms stayed around his neck then she smiled at him widely for doing that because she thought that it was so romantic.

"I think that _you _are the one from the 1800s, Miss…" He snickered. "I almost said 'Miss Forbes'." He smirked and she giggled.

"That's so weird… I'm _Mrs Salvatore_." She said amused and he chuckled then kissed her.

"It _is _kind of weird, isn't it?" Damon agreed with a smile.

"So weird." She repeated. "Have to say, a year ago I did _not _think that at eighteen I'd get married and have twins." She quipped.

"I didn't think that I'd _ever _get married and I never even contemplated having children after I turned." Damon countered and she gave him a smile.

"Worked out though." Caroline said and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I've never been this happy before, Caroline." He admitted and she grinned.

"Me neither." She agreed. "I love you, husband." She smiled and he chuckled then kissed her.

"I love you too, wife." He said.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Stefan was stretched across the couch watching TV in Damon and Caroline's house when the door opened and he looked up to see Katherine coming in.<p>

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She smiled. She was just about to close the door when she looked surprised.

"What?" He queried seeing her expression.

"Elena just parked." Katherine commented.

"Great." Stefan muttered. "Close the door before she sees you." He whispered and she giggled.

"That's terrible, Stefan." Katherine smirked.

"What? She's annoying." He murmured and she laughed.

"She saw me already." Katherine whispered. "Hey, Elena." She greeted when the other doppelganger hurried to the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Elena requested.

"Uh… yeah." Katherine agreed then stood out of the way and Elena walked inside and was surprised to see Stefan lying on the couch.

"Hey, Stefan." Elena greeted.

"Hello, Elena." He nodded then went back to looking at the screen.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see Caroline. I was at the mall yesterday and they had a Doppler monitor on special, so I bought it for her since she hasn't got one yet." Elena explained surprising them both that she'd do something sweet like that.

"That was really thoughtful. She'll love that." Katherine grinned – Elena was a little surprised at how nice Katherine was being.

"I hope so. Where is she?" Elena inquired.

"She and Damon left this morning for their honeymoon." Stefan replied absently without thinking and Elena blinked rapidly.

"Wait – Damon and Caroline got _married_?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah, last night." Stefan agreed, realising that he'd probably just caused a problem and Caroline was going to be pissed at him as she'd wanted to talk to Elena about it first. Just then the door opened and in walked Matt but he hadn't noticed Elena yet.

"They only had complete Star Wars or the Godfather at the video store, Stef. So, I got both just in…" Matt trailed off when he turned around and saw Elena looking shocked. "Oh. Hey, Elena. Katherine." He greeted.

"Hey, Matt." Katherine smiled then she wandered down to the kitchen to go get a drink.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked confused that he'd just walk into Damon's house with no knock.

"Stefan and I are hanging out." Matt shrugged.

"But… why _here_?" Elena asked confused as she'd thought Stefan had a house across the street.

"Stefan's staying here while Care and Damon are away." Matt responded as he hung up his jacket and Elena's jaw dropped.

"You knew that they got married?" Elena asked stunned.

"Well, yeah. I was there." Matt admitted and Elena turned to Stefan.

"Give that to Caroline." Elena stated curtly while she handed him the shopping bag then she hurried out of the house and closed the door.

"So… that didn't go well." Matt sighed.

"Was it going to?" Stefan asked amused and Matt chuckled.

"I say Godfather." Katherine suggested as she walked into the room with three bottles of beer.

"Seconded." Matt grinned. "Thanks." He acknowledged when Katherine gave him his beer.

"Guess I'm outnumbered." Stefan sniggered.

"You are. Move over." Katherine instructed then Stefan scooted on the couch and she handed him his beer.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline were sitting down at the creek and Caroline was staring into the river with a kind of sad expression which had Damon slightly concerned.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked her taking her hand and she sighed then glanced back at the house.

"Being here is bittersweet." She stated. "I spent every summer here growing up. Down in that direction…" She pointed across the creek. "Is a neighbour and I played with their kids and in that direction about ten minutes away…" She pointed north. "Is a centre with a swimming pool and gym and I always had so much fun here." She said. "I'm _so _glad that my last memory here is with you." She concluded giving his hand a soft squeeze as he thought about it.

"It doesn't have to be your last memory here." Damon remarked.

"My mom's selling it as soon as we get back." Caroline countered and he smirked.

"Well, why don't _we _buy it?" He suggested and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Think about it. We're going to have twins. This is a _great _place for kids to be. It's a safe area, easy access to the grocery store, there's a little town nearby and I have to say… I _love _the cabin." He clarified. "Why don't we buy it then our kids can grow up playing here like you did?" He smiled and she grinned at him.

"Are you serious?" She examined happily and he nodded.

"Would you like that?" He asked and she beamed.

"I'd love that." She agreed and he smiled.

"Good." He nodded. "When they're older, we can put bunk beds in the second bedroom for them." He suggested and she grinned at him.

"I love it." She said.

"We haven't talked about money, but you can always have whatever you want." Damon promised her genuinely. "What's mine is yours." He added and she bit her lip.

"I _do _understand the concept of that, Damon… but… I just… I can't just spend your money." She refuted and he sighed.

"But it's not like that, Caroline." He disagreed. "Our relationship is a partnership. We both bring different things to it. I happen to have a lot of money and I always buy whatever I want or need and it's only right that my family does the same. The twins will always have everything they need and want and so should my wife." He commented. "You're my _wife_." He pushed. "It isn't a case of _my _money or _your _money anymore… everything is _ours_." Damon reminded her and she sighed.

"Then let me put the rest of my inheritance into your bank account. I can't just contribute _nothing_." She said guiltily and he gave her a sad look for thinking that way, because he certainly didn't see it like that.

"But contributions aren't only financial, Caroline." He opposed. "You make me happy, you take care of me, you're still doing housework despite my protests about you being pregnant, you do all of the little things, not to mention you're growing _twins_… none of those things are financial but they are so much more important than _money_. It's only _money_. It's not a big deal." He pressed and she thought about that.

"Compromise?" She asked and he sighed – he usually loved her stubbornness but in his day it was expected that the man provided financially, so he really did not see the big deal.

"What do you want to compromise on?" He queried.

"I've been thinking about this since the day that I gave you the cheque for the house… I want to contribute and I've been wondering how I can do that and I want to buy or start a business." She disclosed and he looked at her curiously for that.

"Like what?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Whatever. I still have $314,000 and if it just sits in my bank account… I'll spend it." She admitted. "I'd really like to invest that into something or buy a business that'll earn a profit." She added and Damon thought about that.

"Have you thought about what kind of area of business you'd want to do that in?" He queried and she shrugged.

"Not really. Do you have any businesses?" Caroline asked and he nodded.

"Several." He agreed. "Two hotels, nineteen bars, three distilleries, four vineyards, a restaurant, two art galleries, one movie theatre, six car repair shops and twelve office buildings that companies rent office space from." He revealed and she gaped at him.

"Are you joking?" She asked shocked and he snickered.

"I also have shares in tons of companies." He said amused by her reaction. "Do you see now why you don't need to worry about money?" He smirked and she giggled.

"Okay. So, since you know about all of this stuff, what do you recommend?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Bars are easy to make money from. You can arrange it so that it's a profit-only business for you and you appoint someone else to run it." He suggested and she thought about that.

"Okay." She agreed. "Would you help me?" She asked and he smirked.

"Of course, beautiful. While I'm in Europe, why don't you look around the area and see if there are any bars for sale or any building plots where we can start a bar then we can talk about it in more detail when I get back?" He proposed and she grinned.

"Deal." She agreed pleased.

* * *

><p>That evening about an hour after dinner, Damon went up to their room to get changed into his swim trunks as they were going to spend a little while in the hot tub. Caroline was about to go upstairs and change into her swimsuit when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door and was really surprised to see the neighbours across the creek standing there. She hadn't seen them in a few years.<p>

"Caroline, sweetheart!" The woman exclaimed.

"Mrs Hawthorne!" Caroline smiled then hugged her. "Mr Hawthorne!" She hugged him too. "What are you doing here?" She asked pleased to see them.

"We were driving past and saw the car and we thought we'd come say hi." The woman smiled. Just then Damon appeared down the stairs with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Caroline?" Damon queried and the newcomers looked at him in surprise while Caroline turned to look at him with a smile. She felt a _teeny _bit awkward at the fact that Damon was only wearing a towel, but she tried to ignore it.

"Damon, this is Mr and Mrs Hawthorne. They live across the creek. I used to play on their swings when I was little." She explained and he chuckled as he could see her small blush and realised that he probably shouldn't have gone to the door in just a towel.

"Hello." The woman greeted and Damon stepped forward to them.

"This is my husband, Damon." Caroline introduced and they both looked surprised.

"Husband?" Mrs Hawthorne giggled. "I feel old." She remarked and they laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Damon said politely then shook both of their hands.

"We were about to go into the hot tub." Caroline commented feeling slightly awkward because the other couple were _really _conservative.

"Are you pregnant?" Mrs Hawthorne asked seeing Caroline's swollen bump through her top.

"Yep." Caroline put a hand on her bump. "20 weeks yesterday." Caroline smiled.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." The woman grinned. "You'll be an amazing mother." She commented.

"Thank you." Caroline acknowledged sincerely. "Would you like to come in?" She invited.

"Oh, we don't want to intrude. We just wanted to say hi." The woman smiled. "But, we're having a barbeque tomorrow afternoon at 2pm. I hope we'll see you both there."

"Thank you for the invitation. We'll try to be there." Caroline agreed.

"That's great. Have a nice evening. Nice to meet you, Damon." The woman said.

"You too." Damon agreed. They said bye then the couple left and Caroline closed the door. "That was weird." Damon commented amused.

"They're really nice but they probably felt a little awkward because they're really religious and have a daughter my age and I'm married and pregnant – and about to get into the hot tub with a guy that looks like _you_." She winked and he laughed at her saying that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He teased.

"You _ooze _'bad boy', as you are well aware of." Caroline teased back and he snickered then kissed her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Technically we haven't even consummated the marriage." He smirked and she giggled.

"But we will tonight." She winked and he chuckled then stepped forward to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, how about now?" He purred kissing her neck and she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Don't you think that we should make our first time as a married couple special?" She asked and he kept kissing her neck.

"I have that covered." He mumbled against her skin surprising her.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he pulled away and gave her a smile. He took her hand then led her upstairs and walked them into the master bedroom. Caroline was surprised to see blankets on the floor and the dark room was dotted with lit candles and moments later she heard music start to play then she felt Damon's arms go around her from behind.

"What do you think?" He asked kissing her neck and she smiled and leaned her back into him.

"Very romantic, Salvatore." She quipped happily and he chuckled against her skin. His hands slipped up her sides under her blouse and she lifted her arms and he carefully pulled it over her head and let it drop on the floor. "You don't have anything on under that towel, do you?" She smirked and he snickered against her skin.

"Nope." He confirmed then kissed her neck again as his hands delicately removed her bra and she moaned softly at him lovingly kissing and nibbling her skin. His hands moved and gently caressed her sensitive breasts then then they slipped down her sides to her trousers. He unbuttoned them then slid them and her underwear down her legs as he kissed down her back until they reached the floor then his hands went to the front of her legs and slid up her body as he trailed kisses back up her spine, shoulder and neck and Caroline was shivering at his loving touches. Damon carefully lifted her then lay her down on the blankets on the floor and she looked up at him then reached for the towel and pulled it off.

"I win." She whispered and he smiled then leaned over her and kissed her.

"No. I do." He whispered back against her mouth. "Getting you forever is definitely winning." He stated and her stomach fluttered.

"I love you, Damon." She said staring into his eyes.

"I love you more." He replied then kissed her deeply.

Damon put all of his feelings into his actions and movements and made love to his wife with his whole heart and soul. Caroline had wanted their first time as a married couple to be special and she was sure that she would remember it for all of eternity because she'd never felt so loved and treasured in all of her life and it was the perfect way to begin their marriage…

* * *

><p>AN: This is kind of the end of the first part of the story because it won't be written in the same way. Up until this point, the story was centered on Damon and Caroline but after this chapter, more details on other characters will be included. Oh, and the D/C mush will be taking a backseat for a while too because, yes, they love each other - but I think you got the point, lol.

Let me know what you think :)


	67. Best Buds Bonding

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I forgot to say last chapter that if you want to see the cabin, there's a link on my profile for it :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 67

* * *

><p>It was the 30th of March and Katherine was driving Caroline to the clinic for her first fFn test and her 4D scan. Damon and Ric weren't back from Europe yet, though they were going to be home in three days. Caroline was 24 weeks pregnant that day and she was starting to get a little uncomfortable as her bump had grown quite a bit in the past few weeks. Katherine was driving Damon's Volvo and Caroline was strapped into the passenger seat.<p>

"You okay, sweetie?" Katherine inquired as Caroline was being kind of quiet.

"I just miss Damon. He's been gone for two weeks yesterday." Caroline sighed and Katherine gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Three days then he's home for two weeks." Katherine smiled and Caroline nodded.

"I know." Caroline agreed. "But he's turned hundreds of vampires. This is good." She stated trying to stay positive. "Speaking of good." She recalled. "Remember what we talked about at Christmas? Have you thought about it anymore?" She investigated.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine tested not remembering.

"About you getting pregnant." Caroline reminded.

"Oh." Katherine said surprised. "Well, I'd planned to try to have a baby with Brent but that went out of the window when Damon turned him, so I don't really know now." She admitted. "I don't know if I'd want to do the sperm donation thing but I want to turn back in two or three years, so I have to hurry up and decide."

"Two or three? I thought you wanted to wait until you'd aged a bit." Caroline stated curiously and Katherine sighed.

"I miss being a vampire, Care. Being human is _hard_. You have to eat right and exercise and take care of yourself… After so long of _not _doing that, it's kind of hard to remember everything. I've already gone up a dress-size in weight." Katherine remarked. "That doesn't really bother me much but I just miss not having to think about all of it."

"Tell me about it." Caroline muttered. "I was in the shower earlier and I happened to look down and I have three stretch marks on my boobs." She complained and Katherine giggled.

"That's normal. I had them on my bump when I was pregnant." Katherine commented.

"Don't they stay there as scars forever?" Caroline queried.

"You might think that this is gruesome but after I turned I just cut them off and the skin healed back perfectly." Katherine disclosed surprising Caroline.

"Didn't that hurt?" Caroline winced.

"When you're feeding on fresh human blood, physical pain is very dampened. It felt like a scratch more than actual _pain_." Katherine disagreed and Caroline thought about that.

"I'll keep that in mind." Caroline commented. "What about Ric? If you two got together you could have a baby."

"Yeah, but something tells me that it's going to be _hard _to convince him that I'm serious. I mean his best friend is _Damon _and after everything I did to Damon, it's probably pretty slim. Also, Damon told me that he'd never go there." Katherine mentioned.

"But the past is the past. Everyone's done stuff that they wouldn't do over if they could go back in time." Caroline noted.

"Mmm." Katherine agreed. "I don't know. We'll see what happens. If I haven't thought of anything regarding that by next summer, I'll probably do the sperm donation thing. Maybe even Stefan would go there, considering I know he'd _love _to be a father and since we're friends now and there are zero romantic feelings between us, there wouldn't be the animosity of a relationship." Katherine pondered and Caroline nodded.

"That could work." Caroline agreed. "I mean, when Bonnie moves out, you'd be living together anyway and you could co-parent while staying friends – that's actually a great idea." Caroline smiled. "Then you could always have eggs harvested afterwards in case you meet someone later."

"I thought about that too." Katherine agreed. "After Stefan telling me that he and Damon froze sperm, I thought about that." She added. "Are you going to do that?"

"Yeah." Caroline agreed. "Though, I don't think we'll do it again for quite a while."

"Twins _will_ be a handful." Katherine giggled and Caroline smiled.

"I'm just really looking forward to them finally being here. Only thirteen weeks to go." She grinned. "I can't believe I'm six months pregnant already." She said. "It's flying by."

"We're all so excited." Katherine smiled. "You know, you being pregnant brought everyone together." She commented and Caroline looked at her curiously for that.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Stefan and Damon are friends again, you and I bonded over pregnancy, Stefan and I bonded over excitement over the babies just like you and Stefan did, Damon and I reconnected because we both love _you_, and you and Damon discovered that you're perfect for each other too. The twins are a blessing all around." Katherine observed and Caroline felt a little emotional, so she couldn't help that a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thank you for saying that. That was really sweet." Caroline said wiping her eyes.

"Aww, sweetie." Katherine said taking her hand.

"We were going to wait until Damon gets back to ask you together but, will you be Conrad's Godmother?" Caroline requested and Katherine looked _stunned_.

"Are you _serious_?" Katherine asked shocked.

"Yeah." Caroline confirmed.

"Damon agreed to that?" Katherine examined surprised.

"It was his idea. I wanted you to be Sessily's Godmother but he's determined that it should be my mom, so he suggested Conrad." Caroline clarified and Katherine beamed.

"It would be a great honour. I'll be the best Godmother ever. He'll be spoiled rotten." She grinned and Caroline giggled at how excited she was. "Though, so will Sessily." Katherine added. "Thank you so much for asking me. I promise that I won't let you down." She vowed and Caroline grinned at her fondly.

"I have no doubt about that." Caroline said sincerely and Katherine felt really proud of the fact that she had the best friend in the whole world.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Caroline, Katherine and Stefan were snuggled up on the couch in their usual way when Dr Newbury called with the results of the test. Negative. They were all sighing in relief, so Caroline called Damon.<p>

"_Hey._" Damon answered pleased to hear from her as always.

"Hey, it was negative." Caroline assured.

"_That's a relief._" Damon sighed. "_How did the scan go?_" He queried.

"Fine, we have two copies of the DVD, so you can watch it when you get home. Stefan totally stole the second copy though." Caroline jibed while playfully nudging Stefan and they all chuckled.

"_What a dweeb._" Damon retorted amused and Stefan rolled his eyes. "_What are you doing?_"

"Couch snuggles." Caroline replied and he, Stefan and Katherine chuckled. "Though, the scan is awesome, Damon. You can see their little eyelids and in the video you can see little Conrad flexing his hand. It looks like he's waving. It's so cute." Caroline grinned as did Stefan and Katherine.

"_I really hate that I missed that._" Damon grumbled.

"But that's what the DVD is for. You'll see everything that we saw." Caroline soothed and he sighed.

"_I miss you._" He stated and she smiled.

"I miss you too. My tan's fading already. I'm going to be all pasty looking again soon." Caroline smirked and they chuckled. "Oh, and in the past two weeks, my bump's taken a stretch. I now look like I'm having a litter." She muttered and they all chuckled again.

"_I doubt that. You'll be just as beautiful as always._" Damon lulled and she smiled because he always made her feel so good.

"Wow. What a sap." Stefan quipped and Caroline giggled.

"_Well, bro, I'd rather be a sap than wear girl's underwear._" Damon retorted and Stefan deadpanned while Caroline laughed loudly.

"Fine. I'll shut up." Stefan muttered and Caroline and Damon laughed.

"_Good._" Damon smirked.

"What did he say?" Katherine queried.

"Nothing, nothing." Stefan said immediately and Caroline was shaking with laughter and she could hear Damon still snickering too.

"_I ran into an old girlfriend of Stefan's last night._" Damon remarked amused.

"Who?" Stefan asked surprised.

"_Hilda._" Damon disclosed and Stefan gulped because he'd seriously _loved _Hilda.

"Did you turn her again?" Stefan queried.

"_Mmhmm. She gave me her number to give to you if you want it._" Damon commented amused.

"Who's Hilda?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan went out with her for _years_." Katherine noted.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked surprised.

"You know I kept tabs on you." Katherine smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"How's Ric?" Stefan enquired changing the subject.

"_A total nerd._" Damon replied amused and Caroline and Stefan snickered. "_But he's fine. He's been doing so much souvenir shopping that I'm going to have to compel the airline to let all of the suitcases on._" Damon quipped and they chuckled. "_He might even have to ship some stuff._"

"It's good that he's enjoying himself though." Caroline approved.

"Where are you?" Stefan queried.

"Moscow." Caroline replied because she kept a note on the calendar of where he'd be and when.

"Isn't that your last stop?" Stefan tested.

"_Mmhmm. We got in this morning. We'll be back a day early._" Damon advised and Caroline cracked a grin.

"Really?" She exclaimed happily. "You'll be back the day after tomorrow?" She questioned and he and Stefan snickered at how happy she was about that.

"_Yep. I got lucky in St Petersburg and all of the ex-vampires turned up at the spot on the same night, so I didn't have to make it over two nights then the next night was the new vampires and the old ones agreed to train them, so there was nothing keeping us there._" Damon explained.

"That's so great!" Caroline grinned.

"Damon, get me a bottle of Russo-Baltique." Stefan instructed and Katherine's jaw dropped.

"_You're an idiot, Stefan. I'm not spending $1.3 million dollars on a bottle of vodka._" Damon refused dryly and Caroline's eyes bugged.

"I'll pay you back." Stefan assured.

"_**Why **__do you want that, Stefan?_" Damon asked with a sigh. "_Because it tastes just like Imperial._" Damon pointed out. Caroline was still speechless.

"I have my reasons. My last bottle was stolen." Stefan defended and Damon sighed.

"_Fine._" Damon muttered.

"Fine?" Caroline asked shocked. "You're going to spend that much on _alcohol_?" Caroline questioned in disbelief.

"I'll pay him back." Stefan placated.

"It was directed at _you_, Stefan." Caroline countered.

"Oh. Long story." Stefan waved his hand unconcerned.

"Well, if Stefan gets requests, can I have one?" Katherine grinned.

"_What do you want?_" Damon queried.

"What do you want?" Caroline repeated.

"Kusmi tea." Katherine replied.

"_What kind?_" Damon asked.

"What kind?" Caroline repeated.

"Anastasia, Troika and Petrushka if you can find them." Katherine smiled.

"Hear that?" Caroline tested.

"_Anything else?_" Damon sighed.

"Anything else?" Caroline asked.

"An Orenburg shawl would be amazing if you see any." Katherine commented.

"_I already bought a couple for you both._" Damon responded.

"He already bought us that." Caroline said and Katherine smiled surprised.

"Thanks." Katherine acknowledged.

"Krasny Mak chocolate sweets." Stefan added.

"_Fine._" Damon agreed.

"I feel kind of home-sick." Katherine pouted and the boys chuckled while Caroline shot her a sad look.

"You know, at Christmas when everyone comes over to Italy, you and me should have a girly weekend in Bulgaria and you can show me where you come from." Caroline suggested and Katherine grinned at her for being the best as always.

"That would be awesome." Katherine agreed.

"_Tons of vampires in Bulgaria – or at least there will be – you'll have to turn back first or it might not be safe._" Damon stated and Caroline frowned.

"Can't you just compel us a couple of vampire bodyguards for the weekend?" Caroline smirked and Damon, Katherine and Stefan laughed loudly at the cute little blonde compulsion-whoring him out again.

"_I suppose I could do that._" Damon replied amused.

"There, problem solved." Caroline teased and they chuckled.

"_Anything else interesting happen today?_" Damon queried.

"My new driver's license came in the mail." Caroline answered.

"_Why did you need a new one?_" Damon tested.

"Because I took your name, it's a legal requirement that I change over all forms of identification immediately, so my new license says 'Caroline Salvatore'." Caroline explained and Stefan cracked a grin at her while Damon chuckled.

"_Oh, right. Have you done that with your passport?_" He examined.

"Yeah, but that one takes a bit longer. I probably won't get that one back until the end of May." Caroline replied then heard a knock in the background.

"_It's open, Ric._" Damon called.

"_Hey._" She heard Ric say. "_We ready to go?_"

"Say hi for me." Caroline bid.

"_Blondie says hi._" Damon repeated.

"_Hey, Care._" She heard Ric say in the background.

"_We're going out to do turnings, can I call you back later?_" Damon asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Good luck." Caroline smiled.

"_Thanks. I love you._" Damon said.

"I love you too. Bye." Caroline said then hung up. "So, who's Hilda?" She probed Stefan with a smirk and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I know I hang out with girls all the time but do you seriously have to make me gossip like one?" Stefan complained and Caroline and Katherine laughed.

"Yes." They replied in unison and Stefan snickered – he totally walked into that one.

"I need guy friends." Stefan muttered amused and they giggled.

"You're buds with Matt now." Caroline pointed out.

"It is kind of strange how well I'm getting along with him." Stefan remarked.

"Matt's really nice. I think it would be difficult _not _to get along with him." Katherine commented.

"That's true." Caroline agreed. "But don't change the subject, Stef." Caroline teased and he smirked.

"I went out with her for nine and a half years in the eighties." Stefan disclosed.

"Why'd you break up?" Caroline queried.

"She was human and I wasn't going to turn her, so I broke up with her then Damon turned her to piss me off." Stefan answered surprising Caroline.

"But if she became a vampire why didn't you get back together?" Caroline tested.

"She was mad at me for not turning her, so she left and I didn't see her again." Stefan replied.

"Didn't you look for her?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find her." Stefan responded.

"Are you going to call her?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. Hilda's kind of… it's _really _easy to get lost in her." Stefan replied. "And I'm not ready for that so soon after Bonnie." He admitted and both of them gave him sad understanding looks then at the same time they sat up and hugged him which amused him, though he put an arm around each of them because he appreciated the gesture.

"Is Bonnie still trying to talk to you?" Caroline asked him softly.

"We aren't _not _talking… I'm just not interested in getting back together with her." Stefan answered.

"Do you think that you might one day? She's seriously heart-broken, Stef." Katherine mentioned delicately and Stefan sighed.

"I just… I don't know what she knew or didn't and I don't know if I believe her and there's no way to find out for sure. If she's telling the truth… then it's not _as _bad but if she isn't… then it's so awful. I don't know what to do." Stefan confessed.

"Well, you know _our _stances. I don't believe her but Katherine does." Caroline replied.

"Damon believes her too." Katherine pointed out and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"But the difference is that Damon doesn't care either way if she's telling the truth or not. He doesn't like her but also doesn't want trouble with a powerful witch, so he's just ignoring it." Caroline muttered then moved to get up.

"Want something? I'll get it." Stefan offered.

"No, I need to move around a little. I'm all stiff lying there." Caroline denied though Stefan jumped up then helped her to her feet and she gave him a smile for being a total gentleman then he sat back down next to Katherine. "Want a drink?" She asked them. They didn't want her waiting on them but they understood that she wanted to do something as everyone was doing everything for her all the time.

"Can I have a blood bag, please?" Stefan asked and she nodded then looked at Katherine.

"Water would be great, Care." Katherine smiled then Caroline wandered down to the kitchen. She reappeared about a minute later with two bottles of water and a blood bag and she handed them over then they thanked her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Caroline wandered over and opened the door and was surprised to see Elijah standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him curtly and Stefan was next to her in a blink hearing the tone she used.

"Sorry to intrude, I was hoping to speak to Damon." Elijah answered.

"He's not home at the moment." Caroline replied.

"Why do you want to speak to Damon?" Stefan probed with narrowed eyes because he really didn't like that Elijah was lurking around.

"Rebekah told me that he offered to turn her back whenever she likes and I was wondering if he would do the same with me. Bonnie has agreed to do the bloodlust spell as I do not wish to be an out of control baby vampire." Elijah explained.

"I'll ask him to get in touch with you when he gets back." Caroline offered.

"Thank you, Caroline." Elijah acknowledged.

"You know that the witches made him an Original vampire, right?" Stefan asked and Elijah nodded.

"I do. Elena told me." Elijah confirmed. "But I assure you, I have no negative intentions. I just do not suit being human after so long as a vampire." He added.

"I get that." Stefan agreed.

"Does Elena know that you want to turn back?" Caroline queried.

"Yes." Elijah nodded. "This is my number if he wants to call me when he is available." He said holding out a business card to Caroline and she took it.

"He'll be in touch." Stefan commented.

"Thank you. I am sure that I will see you both around town." Elijah said then turned and left and Caroline closed the door.

"Care, are you okay?" Stefan observed her concerned.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Your heart's beating like crazy." Stefan noted.

"He just makes me nervous." Caroline admitted. "There's something really gentlemanly about him but his eyes are ice cold." She shuddered and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, he does have that 'creep factor' going on." Katherine agreed and they snickered…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	68. Human

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Little bit of Katherine drama in this one. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 68

* * *

><p>Two days later, Katherine, Stefan and Caroline made their way to Richmond airport to pick Ric and Damon up. Stefan drove Damon's Volvo as it had a large trunk for all of their stuff. Caroline was sitting in the backseat and she dozed off as she'd had a really sleepless night the night before. Stefan opted to stay with her as she was dead to the world asleep in the backseat, he didn't want to leave her alone and they didn't want to wake her. So, Katherine went into the arrivals terminal by herself to greet them. It wasn't long until they came out and she gave them both a hug.<p>

"How was your flight?" Katherine inquired.

"Long." Damon muttered and they both chuckled at his little mood. "Where's Blondie?" He asked and they both smirked at him knowing that he was _dying _to see her.

"She barely slept last night, so she passed out in the backseat on the drive over and we didn't want to wake her." Katherine explained and Damon sniggered.

"Okay." He agreed amused as he wouldn't have wakened her either. They went to the car and carefully put the four suitcases into the trunk but it was a tight squeeze then Damon climbed into the backseat in the middle next to Caroline and Ric got in beside him then Stefan drove them out of the car park. Damon moved Caroline so that she was lying against his chest with his arm around her instead and they could all see how pleased he was to be back with her, even if she was asleep. "She wasn't kidding about the bump." Damon commented noticing the increased size immediately and they snickered quietly.

* * *

><p>They were almost back in Mystic Falls by the time Caroline finally woke up. She moved her head to look up and saw that she was lying against Damon and she grinned at the sight of him.<p>

"Hey, sleepy." Damon smirked and she giggled softly then kissed his cheek.

"How long was I sleeping?" She yawned.

"We just passed the Mystic Falls sign." Damon teased and she looked surprised.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She yawned again.

"You were out like a light." Damon answered.

"Didn't sleep well last night." Caroline mumbled then snuggled back into him and he chuckled and kissed her head because he just loved her and he'd missed her something terrible. It wasn't a minute later that her breathing softened and Damon chuckled.

"She passed out again." Damon stated charmed by his little wife and they snickered.

* * *

><p>Ric opted to join them for a drink, so he stayed in the car and Stefan drove them to the bungalow. Damon lifted Caroline out gently and Katherine hurried to the door to open it with the key then got the door opened while Ric and Stefan got Damon's two suitcases. Ric had two and had shipped the rest of the stuff he bought. Damon carried her into their bedroom and Katherine pulled down the blanket then he carefully set Caroline down on the bed. Katherine tucked her maternity sleep pillow under the bump, so that she'd be comfortable then pulled the cover up over her. Damon saw all over Katherine's face and in her tender caring actions just how much she completely <em>adored <em>Caroline and it made him smile a little.

They left the bedroom then went into the dining room where Stefan and Ric set the suitcases. The four of them sat around and had drinks and about two hours later, a sleepy Caroline appeared and Damon hopped up to his feet and she hugged him and kissed him.

"Sorry for being so tired." She yawned and he kissed her cheek.

"You obviously needed it." He soothed. "Are you hungry?" He was kind of just dying to do something for her.

"I could eat a horse." She mumbled and they all chuckled at that.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"I'd love some pasta." Caroline answered.

"Okay, what kind of sauce?" He questioned.

"Something mild and plain. Like a cheese sauce. I've been getting pretty bad heartburn." She admitted and he nodded.

"Okay, go sit and I'll make it." He said and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you." She acknowledged softly then kissed him and he disappeared into the kitchen then she sat down next to Ric. "Hey." She greeted him.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded then sleepily leaned against his arm. He moved his arm around her and she sighed.

"It's tough growing twins." She mumbled and they chuckled fondly, they could all see that it was taking a lot out of her.

"I can imagine." Stefan said with a smile because he was really proud of her.

"It's starting to hurt now though. Back pain, cramps, pain when the skin stretches and the bump gets bigger. I feel like I got hit by a bus." She sighed and they gave her sympathetic looks.

"Haven't you been using that oil stuff that Damon got you?" Stefan examined.

"Yeah. That stuff is magic in a bottle." Caroline agreed. "It would be worse without that."

"Only twelve weeks and five days to go." Katherine smiled encouragingly and Caroline nodded.

"Every morning I mark it down on the calendar like a countdown." Caroline said amused and they smiled. Damon appeared then with a glass of milk. "What's that for?"

"The last time that I saw Dr Newbury, she said that if you have heartburn then you should have a glass of milk with a touch of cream in it before you eat because it'll coat your stomach." Damon advised surprising her.

"Works for me." Caroline quipped then downed the whole glass in one big gulp and they laughed a little. "Thanks." She said with a smile and he winked at her then disappeared back into the kitchen. A short while later, he reappeared with a plate of pasta and he set it down in front of her and gave her a napkin, spoon and fork and she thanked him then he sat beside her.

"So…" Damon started. "When can I see this DVD?" He smirked at her and she grinned.

"Now." Caroline assured.

"I'll go put it on the portable DVD player." Stefan offered then disappeared out of the dining room. He was back moments later with the little DVD player and he set it on the table so that everyone could see then pressed play while Caroline ate. Damon and Ric watched with grins – Damon was focusing on seeing all of the details because he felt himself getting kind of emotional and didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Wow." Damon said in awe.

"The cute hand thing that looks like a wave is coming up." Katherine smiled and Damon chuckled at her.

"Who knew you'd end up a total sap?" Damon teased her and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it. Look at how cute they are." Katherine pointed to the screen lovingly and he shot her a smile – Damon also noticed that Ric glanced at Katherine when she said that as if he was thinking over her reaction. That had him kind of curious…

"He's about to do it." Stefan said and they shook with laughter at the fact he sounded _so proud_.

"Okay, that's ridiculously cute." Ric grinned when they saw the little wave and they laughed.

"Think everyone's turning into a sap." Damon joked.

"Including _you_." Ric teased.

"Well, I did say _everyone_." Damon quipped and they laughed at him admitting it.

"You'll miss the 28 week scan too." Caroline commented and Damon shook his head.

"No, I won't. The next trip to Europe is only for ten days." He replied surprising them.

"How come?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"Because I'm not turning any new vampires next time. I don't have enough blood in my body to turn that many ex-vampires _and _turn new ones so it'll be a new place every day." Damon disclosed surprising them.

"So, you're doing Eastern Europe then?" Katherine asked knowing that there would be many ex-vampires there and Damon nodded.

"Budapest, Prague, Sophia, Bucharest, Zagreb, Bratislava, Vienna and Belgrade." Damon replied.

"Not in that order though, right?" Katherine tested and Damon chuckled at her being pedantic.

"No. It'll be a more logical order." Damon replied amused. "We'll be driving though." He added.

"Why?" Caroline queried.

"Because driving from say, Budapest to Vienna would only take an hour and a half to two hours depending on traffic." Damon responded and she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, it would be pointless getting a flight from Budapest to Vienna." Katherine agreed. "That'll be a nice drive though. I miss Europe." She pouted and they chuckled.

"I have to say, I loved Scandinavia, Germany and Russia." Ric grinned.

"Russia's great." Katherine nodded.

"It is." Stefan agreed.

"I've never been to Europe." Caroline said.

"Well, when we're in Italy we can drive around." Damon proposed and she smiled.

"That'll be cool." Caroline said happily. "Oh, by the way. Elijah showed up at the house the other day." She recalled and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked shocked. "And you waited _this_ long to tell me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Stefan's been glued to me since then. I wasn't in any danger." Caroline pointed out and he scowled at nothing in particular.

"That's not the point." Damon muttered. "What did he want?"

"He wants to be turned back and wants you to compel his control." Stefan replied surprising him.

"He didn't say the control thing." Caroline countered.

"No, but that's why he wants Damon to do it." Stefan replied. "Otherwise Jeremy could just turn him."

"Oh. Good point." Caroline agreed and Stefan smirked at her for her little blonde moment.

"Speaking of Gilbert. Has he been behaving?" Damon queried.

"I haven't heard of him causing any trouble." Caroline stated.

"He's been quiet in school but other than that no trouble. I've hung out with him a couple of times because he doesn't have anyone to talk to." Katherine added startling all of them.

"Really?" Stefan asked surprised and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's actually a nice boy. Elena hasn't had much time for him because of Elijah, so I think that he just wants someone who will listen and won't judge him." Katherine shrugged.

"Is anyone in school commenting on the boyfriend thing?" Damon examined.

"Some jocks saw him out with the guy once, so they teased him a little but they didn't see anything so they were just making assumptions. But aside from that, nobody knows about it except us." Katherine shook her head.

"Bonnie knows." Damon pointed out.

"Sure, but she's kind of mortified considering she used to go out with him, so she won't tell anyone." Katherine refuted.

"Why would she be mortified?" Damon asked not understanding at all.

"Because he liked guys but he still went out with her?" Katherine replied sceptically – truthfully, she didn't understand it either.

"I don't think he knew that then though." Damon pointed out.

"I don't know, Damon. I don't really get it either but I'm really old, so that stuff doesn't matter to me." Katherine sighed and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>The following week on the Friday evening, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Ric were having dinner at Stefan and Katherine's house as Bonnie was out visiting her parents for the weekend. They were sitting at dinner and Damon noticed that Katherine kept touching the right side of her abdomen with her hand and she was getting paler and paler.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked her alarmed interrupting the conversation and everyone looked at Katherine.

"What?" Katherine asked uncomfortably.

"You're as pale as a sheet and you keep touching your side. You're clearly in pain." Damon pointed out.

"I don't know. I don't feel very well." Katherine admitted biting her lip then she grabbed her side again. She suddenly went this chalk white colour and she bolted from the table down to the bathroom and the vampires heard her throw up.

"Is she being sick?" Caroline asked Damon who nodded. Caroline pulled herself up to her feet then hurried down the hall after her and held her hair and rubbed her back as she was sick. "Katherine, you're burning up." Caroline said worriedly.

"Care, it really hurts." Katherine whimpered while holding her side.

"Damon!" Caroline called and Damon appeared in a blink. "You need to take her to the hospital." She advised.

"What? Why?" Katherine questioned panicked.

"Because it sounds like you have appendicitis and if you just leave that, it can kill you." Caroline answered and Katherine's eyes widened.

"But… but… what do they do about that?" Katherine gasped worriedly.

"Don't panic. It might not be that but they need to check. Sweetie, you look terrible. You're clearly ill." Caroline said soothingly rubbing her back.

"Come here." Damon motioned to Katherine then picked her up.

"We'll be right there." Caroline assured Katherine who put her arms around Damon's neck and leaned into his chest – it was very obvious that she was frightened and in pain and it made Caroline feel terrible. Damon disappeared in a blink then Caroline hurried back into the dining room.

"So, Damon took her to the hospital?" Stefan probed and Caroline nodded. "Let's go then." Stefan said while standing up. He picked up Caroline's jacket and went over to her then helped her into it then the three of them hurried out to Ric's car and Stefan helped Caroline into the passenger seat then hopped in the back as Ric started the engine. He quickly drove them down the street on the way to the hospital.

"I hope she's okay." Caroline wished apprehensively as tears welled in her eyes because she was so worried. "She looked so scared." She sniffed.

"She'll be okay, Caroline." Stefan soothed. "You know that Damon won't let her die." He added meaning that Damon would turn her if he had to.

"No! She can't turn yet!" Caroline disagreed panicked.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"She just can't." Caroline replied and Stefan clicked.

"I'll text Damon and tell him not to turn her unless he has to." Stefan said pulling out his phone.

"Why can't she turn yet?" Ric queried and Caroline was surprised at how worried he sounded.

"Well… uh…" Caroline trailed off as she didn't want to betray Katherine's trust.

"She wants to have a baby first." Stefan said knowing that Caroline didn't want to break Katherine's trust by telling anyone about it.

"Really?" Ric asked surprised. "She wants kids?"

"I didn't tell you that." Caroline mumbled irritated with Stefan. "Let's just hope that she's okay. That's all that matters." She affirmed and they both nodded.

* * *

><p>Damon hurried into the emergency room up to the desk still carrying Katherine. Katherine was pale as a ghost and tears streamed down her face from the pain – Damon was internally really worried about her because there was obviously something very wrong. He didn't know anything about this stuff and he didn't want Katherine to die or suffer. Before she could say anything, Damon stared into the medical receptionist's eyes.<p>

"You will have her seen **now**." He compelled then released it. The receptionist immediately pressed a buzzer calling a doctor.

"What is her name?" The receptionist asked.

"Katherine Van Der Caster." Damon answered.

"What are her symptoms?" She examined.

"Severe lower abdominal pain on her right side, vomiting and a high fever." Damon replied. A nurse appeared with a bed and motioned for Damon to put her down on it.

"Damon, please don't leave me." Katherine whispered panicked and he saw how terrified she was.

"I won't." He promised her softly and she sobbed. Damon realised that she was truly helpless for the first time in centuries and he felt like he needed to reassure her. "Katherine, I won't leave you. I promise." He vowed and she nodded, accepting what he said. He set her down gently on the bed then took her hand and the nurse pushed the bed towards an examination room and Damon walked beside it holding her hand. The nurse told them that the doctor was on her way and would be there in a minute then left the room. Damon saw that Katherine looked so vulnerable and _young _lying in the bed and he couldn't help feeling badly for her so he leaned over her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Hey, it'll be okay." He promised her soothingly. "I'm not going to let you die." He vowed and she sniffed.

"Damon… I'm… afraid." She admitted and he nodded. After so long being a vampire, he knew that it took a lot for her to admit her fear.

"I know. But it'll be okay. I swear." He promised. "Do you want me to compel you to not be afraid?" He asked her and she looked at him curiously as she thought that over. Before she could reply, a female doctor with her hair up in a bun appeared.

"Hi, Katherine. I'm Dr Goldstein. Are you okay?" She asked caringly and Katherine shook her head. "Where does it hurt?" She examined and Katherine put her hand over the area with the most pain.

"There." Katherine replied hoarsely because she was still sobbing lightly.

"And you've also vomited and have a fever?" The Dr asked for confirmation and Katherine nodded. "Okay, I need to run some tests to see if this is your appendix or something else." She advised.

"What kind of tests?" Damon questioned. The doctor looked at him a little sceptically for being in the examination room but decided not to comment as he'd obviously been allowed in there and Katherine was making no protests about him not being able to hear her private medical details.

"Blood, urine and an ultrasound." The doctor replied.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Caroline, Ric and Stefan hurried into the emergency room and asked about Katherine – they couldn't be told anything because they weren't family… So, Stefan compelled her and she told them that Katherine was having tests taken for a diagnosis and that she was in an examination room. They went and sat down in the seats in the family waiting room and waited for news. Stefan sent a text to Damon to let him know that they were there.<p>

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the doctor reappeared with the test results.<p>

"Is it the appendix?" Damon asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, it's definitely appendicitis." The doctor agreed.

"So, what can you do about it?" Damon probed.

"The appendix is very swollen, Katherine. You're at risk for a rupture, so we need to get you into surgery as soon as possible." Dr Goldstein advised and Katherine's eyes bugged.

"_Surgery_?" Katherine gasped and Damon took her hand again because he understood that it would be scary – he gathered that the last time she saw a doctor for herself was in the 1400s, so times were quite different.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry." Damon soothed to her tenderly and she sobbed because it was a nightmare.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Damon appeared in the waiting room and the three of them jumped to their feet and hurried over to him.<p>

"What's happening? Is she okay?" Caroline questioned worriedly. Ric and Stefan looked just as concerned.

"No, apparently her appendix is really swollen and she's at risk for a rupture, so they're rushing her into surgery." Damon explained and their jaws dropped.

"Oh my God." Stefan said wide-eyed because he couldn't imagine having to have _surgery _personally.

"She's been given morphine for the pain and they've put anti-biotic and hydration drips in her arms to prepare her for surgery." Damon added.

"Did you give her blood?" Ric asked and Damon shook his head.

"I can't right now because if I do, when they cut into her, the skin will just heal again and that will not go down well. I'm going to compel my way into the observation area and just watch. If it looks like she's going to die, I'll run in and give her blood." Damon reassured.

"Do they think she _could _die?" Caroline asked horrified.

"No, it's really unlikely. Removing an appendix is really common." Damon dissuaded and Caroline felt a slight relief to hear that.

"Is she okay?" Caroline pressed.

"She's really afraid." Damon admitted and Caroline's eyes welled and she sobbed.

"Can you get me in there?" Caroline requested as tears rolled down her face.

"You going in there crying is only going to make her more afraid. Don't worry about it, Caroline. I'm going to compel her to not feel fear." Damon promised.

"Good." Stefan agreed. "Then go do it." Stefan nudged him and Damon nodded then hurried back into the room.

"This is a nightmare." Caroline sobbed. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and she hugged into his chest for comfort.

"She'll be okay." Stefan soothed.

"I know. But she was a vampire for so long… this must be so terrifying for her." Caroline cried.

* * *

><p>Just after 1am, over three hours later, Damon walked into the waiting room and saw Caroline asleep under Ric's arm against his chest, Ric was staring off into space and Stefan was reading a magazine.<p>

"Hey." Damon greeted and Ric shook Caroline gently and she woke up sleepily then rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, what happened?" Caroline pushed sleepily trying to make herself wake up.

"She's in the post-anaesthesia unit. They're just waiting for her to wake up." Damon started.

"How did the surgery go?" Ric pushed.

"I overheard a doctor say that it was good that she came in when she did because if it had only been hours later, her appendix would have ruptured." Damon admitted and they gulped. "But the surgery went well, nothing else inside of her in that area was inflamed or infected, so the surgery itself was quite quick and there weren't any complications." He explained.

"Thank God! So, she's okay?" Caroline tested.

"She's going to be fine." Damon confirmed.

"That's a relief." Stefan exhaled.

"So, what happens now?" Caroline asked.

"Now, they just wait for her to wake up and she'll be drinking only water for the next few hours until her intestines are back up and running then they'll try her with some food and if she manages that okay and she doesn't have any problems then she should be able to get out and come home tomorrow afternoon." Damon responded.

"Can't you give her blood now?" Caroline requested.

"No, Caroline, because the place they actually cut from could get infected regardless of vampire blood, so if she has to be brought back in, it will look very suspect if she has no wound." Damon replied and they understood his point. "But she'll get a check-up in like a week, so after that, if everything's okay, I'll give her blood so that it speeds up her recovery and she isn't left with a big scar." He said and they nodded. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, been busy worrying… and I fell asleep." She muttered annoyed with herself and he chuckled.

"Why don't you go downstairs to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I'll come get you when she's awake." He suggested.

"I could use some coffee." Ric agreed.

* * *

><p>Katherine's eyes fluttered open and she was instantly hit with how dry her mouth and throat was.<p>

"Hey." Damon said to her softly. "You okay?"

"Is there any water?" She croaked and he nodded then held a plastic cup up with a straw and moved the straw to her lips. She gulped it down and when it was finished, he refilled it then she drank that down too. "What happened?" She asked as she knew that Damon was going to watch the surgery.

"Everything went fine. No complications. They got it out without a problem." Damon assured and she nodded.

"That's good." She said tiredly.

"Are you in pain?" Damon asked her concerned.

"A small ache but there isn't really _pain_." Katherine denied. "What time is it?"

"Just after 2am." Damon answered surprising her.

"So, I've been out for a while?" She asked and he nodded.

"Think you'd be up to seeing Caroline soon?" Damon queried and Katherine looked surprised.

"She's still _here_?" Katherine asked shocked and he shot her a look like she was an idiot.

"Yeah, of course. So are Stefan and Ric." Damon replied shocking her.

"Why?" Katherine asked confused and he smirked.

"Looks like you've become quite important to everyone." Damon quipped and she gave him a small smile – she was seriously touched that they cared so much about her.

"Is Brent here?" She questioned and Damon's eyes bugged.

"Oh my god. I forgot to call him. He's going to be _pissed_." Damon muttered.

"It's fine. I'll just tell him that I made you all promise not to call him because I didn't want to worry him or something since he's in New York for the weekend." She said waving her hand unconcerned and he chuckled at that. "But yeah, if Care wants to come in, that would be great." Katherine responded.

"Cool. I'll go get her. Want some more water?" He asked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Caroline hurried into the room and hugged Katherine's top-half away from the surgical area.<p>

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you're okay." Caroline sobbed and because Caroline was upset, Katherine couldn't help getting upset too.

"It was really scary, Care." Katherine sniffed and Caroline only hugged her tighter and Katherine moved her arms to grip Caroline back.

"Well, Stefan and I talked it over and we're going to wait on you hand and foot." Caroline said and Katherine giggled.

"I like the sound of that." She teased and Caroline giggled.

"Figured you might. We thought that you could stay in your room at our house and Stefan will sleep on the couch until you're recovered. You'll find it a little difficult to do things for yourself at first." Caroline advised letting go of her.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked softly.

"Of course." Caroline agreed immediately…

* * *

><p>AN: A while ago, some people asked for more Damon/Katherine bonding, so this was the result. Let me know what you think :)


	69. The Next Couple of Months

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: So, this chapter is mainly a summary chapter with a few details on the last couple of months of Caroline's pregnancy.

There will be links for everything on my profile, so take a look and I hope that you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 69

* * *

><p>Damon promised to stay with Katherine, so that she wouldn't be alone in the hospital overnight. Stefan, Ric and Caroline all spoke to her then they left the hospital, so that Katherine could get some sleep. Ric drove Stefan and Caroline home then drove back to his apartment.<p>

Katherine responded well to water then food, so she was released at lunch time the following day and Stefan picked them up in Damon's Volvo. Damon carried her into the house and Caroline had made a little comfy set up on the couch with tons of pillows and blankets and Damon set her down there. Katherine was very touched at how much effort they were putting into caring for her.

Ric appeared a short while later with take-out from the Italian restaurant, thinking she might like to eat something nice for lunch. He brought enough for all of them and Katherine thought he was sweet for doing that and thanked him. Walking hurt her, so Damon or Stefan carried her around for the rest of the day to the bathroom then eventually to bed that evening.

Brent had been away playing a gig in New York with the band, so when he arrived back on the Sunday – he was fuming furious that nobody told him. Katherine told him that she'd asked them not to as she didn't want to spoil the gig and he told her that she was ridiculous and he would have run all the way back to Mystic Falls for her – Katherine felt kind of bad that he felt that way, but he waited on her hand and foot all day then left late on the Sunday evening when she was going to bed.

* * *

><p>On the Wednesday, Caroline went for another fFn test as she was at 26 weeks and the results came back negative, which had them all relieved. Damon and Ric left for Europe on the Thursday as Damon didn't want to miss the next scan. They were hesitant to leave what with Katherine's illness but she encouraged them both to go as she was feeling much better.<p>

Damon left her a vial of his blood to drink after her Friday examination and she was thankful for that. Katherine had been home from school all week and would be the following week too, but she kept up with her work and gave it to Ric to hand in – she was his favourite student, not because it was Katherine, but because it was obvious that she worked ridiculously hard to always produce excellent work and he liked that. After he left, Brent handed in her work for her and she was very thankful to him.

Elena confronted Caroline about why she wasn't invited to the wedding. Caroline explained the truth to her honestly. Caroline had wanted Elena to be there but Damon and Stefan had asked her not to invite Elena. Caroline didn't take what Stefan said into much consideration because it wasn't his wedding, but Damon told Caroline that he did _not _want her there on his wedding day, because Elena only ever manipulated him and played him against Stefan and he didn't want the most special day of his life tainted by her.

Caroline didn't tell Elena all of the details because she didn't want to hurt Elena, but she explained that Damon had asked her not to be there and while sad, Elena did understand because she knew herself that she hadn't treated Damon well. Caroline thanked her deeply for the Doppler monitor and told her that she hoped that they would stay friends, despite the wedding drama and Elena promised that they would.

Stefan and Caroline took Katherine to her Friday doctor's appointment and they confirmed that she was recovering and healing well. They took blood and urine from her and promised to call with the results. She was given a letter to take to the school excusing her from PE for the rest of the year as she would still be sensitive for a while – they didn't know that she planned to drink vampire blood, obviously.

When they got back to the house, Katherine drank the vial of Damon's blood and her wound healed, though it had started to heal already, so she was left with a tiny slim scar – she honestly liked it. It was a change. After 500 years of nothing about her changing, she liked the small mark on her that was kind of like a memento of her time as a human again. Though, the experience had terrified her so much that she was contemplating turning back sooner than she'd planned as she didn't want to ever go through something like that again.

* * *

><p>The 28 week scan on the 27th of April and the third fFN test was in the morning, so afterwards, Damon and Caroline decided to go for a little walk around Charlottesville to spend time together. Caroline was wearing grey stretchy jeans with a bump cover and a loose black top and they were hand in hand as they strolled down a street. Caroline happened to notice out of the corner of her eye, a sign over a closed down nightclub that said 'For Sale' and she smirked.<p>

"Damon?" She said as she stopped him.

"What?" He asked confused at her suddenly bringing them to a standstill. She grinned at him then pointed and his eyes followed the direction that she was pointing in and he chuckled. "That's quite a small club though." He observed and she nodded.

"Sure, but I only have $300,000 to put into it. Some huge ass thing would cost way more." She countered and he nodded.

"You want to give them a call and set up a viewing?" He asked.

"Can't we just go to the agent office and compel them to let us see it _now_?" Caroline requested and he chuckled at how cute she was while compulsion-whoring him out.

"Yes." He agreed amused then kissed her.

* * *

><p>In under an hour, they were inside of the closed down club looking around. Caroline had a notepad and was writing things down as she got ideas – she <em>loved <em>the place. It was a small venue, the entrance led upstairs and the nightclub was on one floor. The main dance floor was in one corner, the adjacent corners were seating areas and the bar was in the opposite corner. Caroline liked the idea of theming the seating areas so that one side was different than the other.

"So, what do you think?" The salesman asked Damon while Caroline was across the other side.

"No idea, ask the wife." Damon directed and the man chuckled. "This is her idea." He added. "What is the owner looking for?" Damon examined.

"Ideally $198,000." The man answered and Damon stared into his eyes.

"What's the lowest offer that he would accept?" Damon compelled then let it go.

"$167,000." The man responded then looked confused as to why he answered that. Caroline hurried over to them then and Damon told her the lowest price.

"We'll take it." Caroline said and Damon smirked at her because she looked _delighted _with the club.

* * *

><p>Caroline's test came back negative again and when she saw Katherine that evening, she was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Katherine came into the house and Caroline was on the couch with a huge grin.<p>

"What's going on?" Katherine asked her confused as to the huge toothy grin and Damon chuckled from where he sat next to Caroline.

"I bought a nightclub!" Caroline exclaimed ecstatically and Katherine giggled while Damon snickered at how excited she was. He thought that it was really endearing to see her so happy about owning her own business.

"Seriously? Why?" Katherine questioned amused.

"She wants to make her own money." Damon answered teasingly because he still thought that the money thing was ridiculous.

"Ooh, this is exciting." Katherine smiled then plopped down carefully next to her.

"I know, right? You have to help me pick the theme and interior." Caroline replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Katherine spent the next two weeks going through fabric swatches, dance floor tiles, bar types and between the two of them, they'd eventually settled on the interior. As soon as they were sure, they arranged for contractors to have it done. The walls were painted a glossy black and were decorated with star lights for a starry-night twinkle effect. The dance floor was a glossy white, also starlit and that was put in straight away. The bar they selected was a polished glossy red with black countertops, the barstools were black and red and the seating area furniture was a red boudoir style with red boudoir benches, chaise loungers and sofas for an upmarket classy look, as the club itself was situated in an upmarket area of Charlottesville.<p>

In all honesty, Damon was seriously impressed with Caroline's ideas and choices. He watched her as she planned and organised and she definitely had an eye for business. He was also impressed with how much research she did on nightclubs, equipment, licenses, profit figures for other nightclubs around Virginia, what people seemed to like most and so on. He saw that she was taking it seriously and he was really proud of her. He saw that all of her years of running the school and committees out of school really gave her wonderful management skills. Damon wondered if maybe when the twins were a little older if she might take over management for herself considering she was so good at it.

Damon and Ric went to Vegas for a weekend while Caroline and Katherine were busy getting the club organised. Damon didn't manage to turn quite as many vampires as he'd hoped to – but he _did _have a fantastic drunk and gambling weekend with his buddy, so it wasn't like it was a big loss. Stefan, Brent and Allan all went up to Canada for a week when Damon and Ric got back and they turned quite a few people. They had to do a more in depth training with the newly turned vampires because obviously Damon wasn't there to compel them. Stefan got along with Allan like a house on fire and was truly a little sad that they'd both be leaving to go on tour soon, but Stefan knew that they'd keep in touch and still see each other, so he didn't overly worry about it.

* * *

><p>On the 11th of May, Caroline was 30 weeks pregnant finally. Damon took her for her fFn test at the clinic then they went to do what they'd all been so excited to do – they went baby clothes shopping. Damon and Caroline were off to buy the twins their first outfits that they would wear to come home in. Since Damon had chosen Sessily's name and Caroline had chosen Conrad's, they decided that Caroline would choose Sessily's first outfit and Damon would choose Conrad's. Neither liked what the other chose but they didn't comment.<p>

Damon picked out three for him in the shop they went to, one was a little grey sleep-suit with black piping with the Batman signal decorating the chest, another was bright blue with red piping with the Superman 'S' on the chest and another was a little grey sleep-suit with a cool little robot on it that Damon really liked. Damon decided that Conrad's first outfit would be the Batman one because – vampires and bats – Damon found it ironic and funny. Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline picked out a gorgeous little leopard print sleep-suit with red piping and a matching hat and bib and she loved it. Damon muttered under his breath that his daughter wasn't going to be some slutty teenage pop star but Caroline either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Either way, that was what Sessy was going to be wearing. She'd decided… but she wasn't entirely sure because she also picked out a little grey one with pink hearts on it that had a little hood. She thought that since Conrad's was going to be grey, it might be nice having Sessily in something similar – but then she wasn't sure she liked that idea either, so she took it anyway but wasn't completely decisive. _Then _she found a bright blue stripe one with bright pink piping with a cat on the chest and she loved that too, so they both got three each… she figured she'd decide nearer the time.

After that they bought tons of plain vests, bibs, sleep-suits, onesies, scratch-mits, hats, socks, pyjamas, tops and trousers all in unisex neutral colours as they weren't into that 'girls wear pink, boys wear blue' thing that seemed to trend in baby clothes.

Then they happened to pass the baby furniture section and Caroline fell in love with a crib they had there. It was a large white twin crib, with light blue accents, two separate sides and when Damon saw her face, he knew that the dark wood crib idea went out the window. There was a little matching table and chairs set that Caroline loved as well so they bought that too. Then Caroline spotted a nursing rocking chair, wardrobe, drawers and cabinet that matched the set and Damon chuckled and added them to the order too.

So, they basically had all of their baby stuff, they just needed to get the twins room painted as the wooden floors had already been put in. Stefan was buying Conrad's Moses basket and Ric was buying Sessily's, Katherine was buying them their twin stroller that converted into a carrier and Liz was buying them car seats. They'd been told that the day before and they thought that they were very lucky to have their group as it wasn't as if they needed help buying stuff as Damon had plenty of money, it was the fact that they were all eager to help that really meant a lot to Damon and Caroline.

They also picked up bits and pieces like a twin feeding pillow, breast pump so that Caroline could express milk for the twins when they weren't feeding from her and she had excess, they bought an arsenal of things like diapers, wipes, cotton balls, muslin cloths and anything else they could think of as Caroline had made a little list. Damon's car was packed on the drive home.

They got home and Damon helped Caroline out of the car as she was truly quite big with the bump and it was difficult for her to sit down and stand up without help; then he took the bags and they went up into the house. Stefan and Katherine were there and they'd been out to buy their gifts too. Damon set the bags in his and Caroline's bedroom as the twins' room still needed to be painted.

Caroline loved the stroller that Katherine got as it was cream and black and the twins would be facing Caroline, which was what Caroline had wanted. Stefan had gotten Conrad's Moses basket and it was on a white rocking stand and the sheet inside the basket was blue. Ric showed up a while later with the basket for Sessily and Stefan had truly been outdone. Ric's Moses basket for Sessily was _gorgeous_. Ric behaved highly immaturely and stuck his tongue out at Stefan claiming to be the better Godfather and they all laughed – especially Damon, he was highly amused.

* * *

><p>Caroline also explained the Bonnie drama to Elena and she was fuming furious at the witch and could completely understand why Caroline wasn't really interested in continuing a close friendship with her. Over the latter weeks of her pregnancy, Caroline hung out with Elena at least once a week and their friendship got a little stronger as a result. Elena tried to mend fences with Damon too and they got to a place where they were kind of friends with each other. It's not like Damon was going to hang out with her, but if she was over, he had a little banter with her and they were getting along well.<p>

* * *

><p>On June 15th, it was graduation night and though Caroline was nervous about going and being around the people that she'd been in school with, she promised that she would go for Katherine as it was her first high school graduation. She was also there to support Elena and Matt as they were her friends too, so despite being worried about everyone seeing her heavily pregnant, she got dolled up and went.<p>

It was an evening occasion, so Damon was wearing his navy suit that Caroline bought him in Florida and Caroline had a floor length short sleeve navy satin gown on and she looked stunning. Damon thought so especially. She sat in-between Damon and Ric and Stefan was next to Damon. Damon held her hand throughout as there were several people whispering about her being pregnant and he knew that she would need the support from him to get through it. That and he didn't really think that she'd be too happy with him if he took them out for gossiping about her.

They watched and cheered as Katherine collected her high school diploma. Caroline could tell that it was a big deal for Katherine after so long, finally having a qualification under her belt and Caroline was so proud of her. Katherine had done remarkably well all year and had top grades and had been accepted into the nearby college _without _compulsion based on her grades and excellent recommendations from teachers – though, Damon still had to go compel them as she had no records _before _that year.

When they went home, Caroline got out a cake she'd ordered from the bakery and it had 'Congratulations Katherine!' written in the icing on the top of the cake and Katherine was stunned at her friend being so thoughtful. Then Caroline got out a box and gave it to her. Katherine opened it and found an engraved crystal champagne flute in protective silk padding that said 'On your graduation day, Katherine. I'm so proud of you. Love forever, Caroline'.

Katherine cried a little. She couldn't help it. So did Caroline but she was hormonal – she cried like five times a day. They had a lovely evening together with Ric, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Brent and Allan who turned up a little later on as Caroline had wanted to do Katherine's gift before Elena and Matt got there as they were graduating too – but Caroline saw Katherine's graduation as a bigger deal considering she was over 500 years old and had never had a day of schooling in her life before. They drank, they ate and it was one of the most memorable days in Katherine's life. She truly finally understood the term 'best friend' because she had one in Caroline.

* * *

><p>On the early afternoon of Sunday, the 1st of July, Caroline was lying on the couch propped up with pillows as she was seriously huge and movement was quite difficult. Damon was helping her do <em>everything<em>. Katherine was helping her with the bathroom because she still refused to let Damon help her with that, but he helped her shower and bath. She felt a cramping feeling start across her bump and it was quite painful. She'd had Braxton Hicks a little – but this wasn't like that. Damon was sitting next to her but she was pretty sure that he would panic if she told him her suspicion…

She was having contractions.

* * *

><p>AN: Links on my profile and the twins are coming next chapter! Yay! Finally :D (Honestly, that's why I posted so many chapters today, I wanted you guys to start reading about the twins already)

That, and I hope it'll give Cat a distraction ;)


	70. Welcome to the World

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) They're finally here!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 70

* * *

><p>When the contractions came, she closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy on not making a sound. She lay there for over two hours watching a movie, timing contractions because she figured that she'd rather lie at home doing nothing than in a hospital bed being poked and prodded for as long as she could. It wasn't long before they were getting closer together and she was pretty sure that she was in labour. But she still didn't want to alarm Damon, so she decided to call Dr Newbury – but to do that, she'd have to be a little devious...<p>

"Sweetie?" Caroline asked and Damon looked at her.

"Something wrong?" He queried.

"No, can you help me up?" She requested and he nodded then stood up and carefully helped her to her feet.

"Need something?" He examined.

"Yeah, a little walk. I'm stiff from lying there." She remarked.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just going to walk around the back yard a little. I need some fresh air." She waved away his concern.

"Okay. If you need me just yell." He said and she gave him a smile then leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." Caroline said softly and he smiled.

"I love you too." He replied then kissed her again while Katherine and Stefan chuckled at them being saps. Caroline wandered slowly out of the room, down the hall, she grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen then she went out back and closed the door. She hurried down to the very bottom of the garden then found the number and dialled.

"_Hi, sweetheart, everything okay?_" Dr Newbury answered.

"Pamela… I think I'm in labour." Caroline disclosed.

"_Okay, tell me what's been happening._" Pamela requested soothingly.

* * *

><p>Yes, she was in labour. Dr Newbury asked her to come to the clinic as her contractions were speeding up quickly. She had one just as she was about to go back into the house and she held onto the wall and breathed as she held her stomach because that one was much more painful. When it was finished, she hurried inside back down to the living room.<p>

"Damon?" Caroline called and he looked up at her as did Stefan and Katherine.

"Everything okay?" He tested.

"Yeah. Can we go get ice cream?" Caroline asked and he chuckled at her being a little ice cream fiend.

"There's ice cream in the freezer. Want some?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah, but we only have Ben and Jerry's and I really want the ice cream from the mall." Caroline pointed out and they all snickered at that.

"Okay. Do you want me to just run and get it?" Damon asked.

"No, I want to walk. I feel like I've just been on that couch vegetating for like two months." She muttered and they chuckled at how cute she was.

"Alright, darling, let's go then." He said pulling on his jacket. He took her jacket over to her and helped her put it on – her hospital bag was already in the backseat of the Volvo as Caroline was nothing if not a forward planner. They said bye to Stefan and Katherine then left and Damon helped her into the front seat of the Volvo. They drove out onto the road and Caroline got another contraction. She bit her lip and she breathed and Damon was eyeing her because of her expression. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Caroline refuted and she took a deep breath. Damon wasn't convinced but he was sure that she would tell him if something was the matter. Just after they passed the Mystic Falls sign, Caroline thought that it was probably time to tell him. She hadn't wanted Stefan and Katherine to go with them as the clinic could only confirm that she was in labour with an examination and she didn't want them all going all the way out there for a false alarm. "Can you pull over?" She requested and he shot her a sceptical look then pulled over.

"Caroline, what's going on?" He examined her worriedly because she was acting weird.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you… I need you to stay calm. Because I'm calm and I need you to be calm, okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Okay." He agreed.

"I'm in labour." She blurted and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He exclaimed shocked and honestly kind of panicked.

"I went out into the garden to call Pamela. I'm in labour. The twins are coming." She elaborated and he was just gaping at her.

"Right now?" He asked shaken and she nodded.

"So, can we go to the clinic?" She requested sweetly.

"Why didn't you tell me in the house?" He asked confused as he tried to process what was about to go down.

"Because I wanted it to just be you and me and you would have done the whole 'what?' thing in the house too and that would have alerted Stefan and Katherine. My hospital bag is in the car already." She rambled. He was just staring at her, frozen in shock. "Drive, Damon!" She exclaimed and he nodded quickly then pulled back out onto the road. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that she was worried that he might break the steering wheel and Caroline noticed that the car was going faster and faster. "Damon, please, calm down." Caroline said softly and he nodded then slowed down a little as he hadn't noticed that he was losing control.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded – she could see that he was clearly freaking the hell out.

"I'm fine." She said sincerely. "But if you're going to freak out, you need to tell me now, so that I can call my mom to be there with me." She cautioned and he took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not freaking out." He lied.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Caroline countered.

"I'm not ready for this." Damon blurted and Caroline looked surprised.

"What are you saying?" She asked hurt.

"I… I'm going to be a terrible father… I… Oh my God… The twins are coming." He hyperventilated.

"You're _not_ going to be a terrible father at _all_." She countered. "Now you listen to me, Salvatore." She said irritated. "_I _am the one having increasingly more painful contractions. If you can't pull it together and be there for me then you need to pull the hell over and let me out, so that I can get to the hospital with my mom or Katherine." She snapped and he felt terrible because he _was _freaking out yet _she _was the one in pain.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I just don't want to disappoint you or them."

"You won't." She assured soothingly. "You'll love us more than anyone's ever been loved and that's what we need." She said then another contraction hit and she gripped the car door handle and moaned a little in pain. "They're getting worse." She complained and he was a little wide-eyed because he had _no idea _what to do.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to call your mother?" Damon asked her ridiculously worried but trying to suppress it.

"Can you handle it?" Caroline asked holding her stomach. Damon saw her there – the love of his life, carrying his children – and she was sore and needed him… he felt like this would be the true test of their relationship… and for once, he wasn't going to screw it the hell up.

"Yes." He said confidently then took her hand and she could see the difference in him.

"Then no, don't call anyone until the clinic has confirmed that I am indeed in labour. I am, but they can't 'confirm' until they examine me." She explained and he nodded. "Pamela's making her way there now too." She added.

"So, she'll be there throughout?" Damon tested.

"Yeah, she's delivering them." Caroline replied – Damon felt slightly less worried knowing that Pamela would be there because he oddly trusted the doctor.

"But how will this work with the C-section?" Damon asked confused.

"We're not talking about that right now." Caroline muttered.

"Why not?" He pressed confused.

"Because you're not going to like what I tell you." She stated and his eyes widened.

"You want to have them _naturally_?" He exclaimed to her like she was insane.

"They were both facing down last week, if they're still facing down then, yeah, I'm going to have them naturally." Caroline replied and he gaped at her. "Pull it together." She warned and he gulped.

"But Caroline…"

"Don't 'but Caroline' me. C-sections after contractions start have way more complications than natural birth does and I still have to be human for quite a while. That's what I want." Caroline warned in a tone that suggested that there would be no arguing about it… then she saw the fear on his face and squeezed his hand. "Damon, women don't die in childbirth anymore. It's ridiculously rare now." She soothed and he sighed.

"I just love you so much. You're my everything." He whispered emotionally because he felt like he might pass out from fear and worry, though her stomach fluttered at his comment.

"I know." She said softly. "You're my everything too." She responded. "But I'll have far less problems with a natural delivery." She pointed out and he glanced at her then nodded.

"Okay. If that's what you want, that's what'll happen." He agreed and she smiled.

"But just think, you'll get to hold little Sessily and Conrad either today or tomorrow." She said and he cracked a grin.

"That's exciting." He conceded and she nodded.

"That's what to focus on. The clinic and you will take care of me. I'll be fine." She smiled and he gave her a nod – though, he still felt like he might keel over.

"Do you want me to compel you to not feel the pain?" Damon offered and she shot him a look.

"No, of course not, Damon. What if something goes wrong and I can't feel it to let the doctor know?" Caroline asked him and he paled.

"But… but… you said that nothing would go wrong!" Damon panicked again and she rolled her eyes at him being a diva.

"It _isn't_. I was just saying hypothetically. Calm the hell down." She cautioned and he started taking deep breaths. "This is going to be a long day." She muttered because _she_ was the one having contractions but _he_ was the one taking deep breaths...

* * *

><p>They arrived at the clinic a short while later and they were escorted to the birthing area where Dr Newbury was waiting for them. Caroline changed into her gown and robe, she was given her examination and yes, she was in labour – and dilated by five centimetres already. It wouldn't be long until she was ready. Caroline wondered if the labour was going so fast because of the red raspberry leaf tea that she'd had every day religiously throughout her pregnancy, she figured that she'd look into it later. The twins were facing downwards, so it was all systems go. They put a drip into her with antibiotics and steroids to quicken the twins' lung development since they were only at 36 weeks and 4 days.<p>

Damon called Liz, Ric and Katherine and Damon could hear Stefan squealing ecstatically in the background and he rolled his eyes at his ridiculous little brother. Stefan had picked Liz and Ric up, so that they could all get to the hospital together. Caroline was in the bed when they arrived and she consented to them coming in to talk to her for a bit. Damon was sitting in the chair right next to the bed holding her hand when they came in.

"Hey, sweetheart." Liz grinned at her when she walked in.

"Hey." Caroline replied tiredly as she was already getting pretty worn out from the pain of labour.

"Good luck." Ric smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ric." Caroline smiled back.

"Though, I have to say, I never thought that I'd see Damon looking so _petrified_." Ric smirked and they all chuckled – except Damon who shot him an annoyed look.

"The last time that I saw childbirth was in the 1800s. I'm allowed to be slightly nervous about this." Damon defended.

"Things have advanced just a tiny bit since then." Caroline retorted and they chuckled. "But if you're going to be a big wimp then you can just take yourself the hell out of here." Caroline said to him dryly and the others laughed loudly.

"You're not scared?" Stefan asked her.

"Nah, I'm having to console this idiot, so that he doesn't faint or something." Caroline snarked pointing to Damon who rolled his eyes while the others chortled.

"That's funny." Stefan said amused. "I'm so excited! They're finally coming! I feel like I've been waiting forever!" He exclaimed happily and they laughed because he was like a little kid hyper on candy.

"_You _feel like you've been waiting forever?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "Have you _seen _the size of this?" Caroline pointed to her bump. "This has been attached to me for months. I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass when I turn back." She muttered and they were all shaking with laughter at the blonde.

"Sorry, Care." Stefan smiled amused.

"How are the contractions?" Katherine enquired caringly.

"Caroline must have a seriously high tolerance for pain or something because you can barely tell that she's having them." Damon commented.

"_That _is because if I yell, you'll faint or something, you _ass_." Caroline retorted and they all howled with laughter at that.

"Wow, 'in labour' Caroline is _seriously _snarky. I like it." Katherine teased and they chuckled. Then another contraction hit and Caroline bit her lip and squeezed Damon's hand but didn't make a sound.

"Contraction?" Damon tested.

"No shit, dumbass." Caroline muttered and they were all physically shaking with laughter at that – especially because Damon just looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"How far along are you, sweetie?" Liz asked taking her other hand on her right side.

"The last examination was six centimetres but that was half an hour ago, so who the hell knows." Caroline replied uncomfortably as the contraction was still going.

"Are you taking anything for the pain?" Stefan asked.

"No, I don't want to be all out of it when they get here. That and gas and air makes you throw up a lot." Caroline commented. "They have an injection of something that's supposed to take the edge off. I might do that though." She mentioned. "Because it's just getting worse each time." She complained a little.

"But you didn't seem like you were in a lot of pain." Stefan remarked and Caroline's eyes narrowed while she shot him a hateful look. Was he _kidding_?

"Out." She said pointing to the door and they all chortled at that.

"Sorry." Stefan apologised amused then left the room and she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." Caroline muttered and they laughed. "Mom?"

"What, sweetheart?" Liz smiled – she was really proud of Caroline for being so strong and dealing with the pain so well… Liz could _completely _understand why Caroline was being so snarky because Liz remembered _just _how painful labour was.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" She requested.

"I can do that." Damon offered and Caroline glared at him. "Fine, fine." He held his hands up in surrender and they chuckled at the mildly terrified look on his face. Liz helped her stand up then they went over to the bathroom together and closed the door behind them.

"You're seriously freaking, aren't you?" Ric asked Damon amused.

"You have no idea!" Damon whisper-shouted with his eyes bugging and Ric and Katherine chuckled because they never thought that they'd see him so panicked.

"Want me to stay with her instead?" Katherine offered thinking that maybe he'd be less traumatized if he just waited in the waiting room.

"No." Damon shot her a look – like he was going to miss the birth of his twins. Was she nuts?

"Everything will be fine, Damon. It hurts but when they finally get here it'll be worth every second." Katherine said soothingly. Minutes later, Liz poked her head out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Caroline's water just broke. I'm just going to help clean her up but can one of you get the doctor? She'll need to be checked again." Liz disclosed.

"I'll go." Ric offered then ducked out of the room.

"What does that mean?" Damon gasped Katherine wide-eyed and she giggled at him being so clueless and at how innocent he looked in that moment – she was certain that he would never for the rest of eternity look _that _innocent ever again.

"It means that it won't be too long now." Katherine replied with a calming smile. "I'll go too." She said then kissed Damon's cheek. "You'll be fine. Just stay calm and support her." She instructed and he nodded. She smiled then left the room. A couple of minutes later, Liz helped Caroline back over to the bed and she climbed in then took Damon's hand again.

"Do you need anything?" Damon asked her softly.

"Some water would be great, sweetie." Caroline sighed and he nodded then went over to the water cooler and got her two plastic cups full of water and took them over. She drank them both down then Damon took her hand again.

"Can you stay?" Damon asked Liz wide-eyed and she giggled at the pure _fear _on his face.

"Sure." Liz agreed amused. The door opened and in walked Pamela with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Caroline?" Pamela asked then another contraction hit and Caroline squeezed Damon's hand.

"I'm dandy." Caroline mumbled and they snickered at her tone.

"Do you mind if I check to see how things are progressing?" She asked.

"Okay." Caroline consented. Pamela waited until the contraction finished then she covered Caroline with a sheet and examined her.

"Eight centimetres already. Seems that the twins really want to get here." Pamela smiled. "It won't be long, sweetheart." She assured and Caroline nodded. "Do you think that you'd like that shot?"

"Yes, please." Caroline agreed. Pamela gave her a nod then hurried out of the room. She came back in minutes later and gave it to Caroline at the top of her right bottom cheek. Caroline did feel a slight difference with the shot but not too much. It still hurt like hell but it wasn't _as _piercingly painful as before, so she was glad that she took it.

* * *

><p>Just over two hours later, it was time for her to try to push. Caroline asked Damon to sit behind her and hold her hands, so he did. He had one leg on either side of her, her back was to his chest supporting her and his arms were under hers while she held on tightly to his hands. Liz stood beside them and encouraged her. Caroline's knees were bent and during every contraction she was pushing as hard as she could but she was so tired and sore and her hands hurt from all of the squeezing that she was doing to Damon's hands.<p>

"I can't." Caroline sobbed in defeat because she didn't think that she had _any _energy left.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You're almost there. Just a little bit more." Liz refreshed wiping a cold damp towel over her sweat-drenched forehead and a couple of tears fell down Caroline's cheeks.

"I'm just so tired." She sniffed.

"I know you are, Caroline, but you're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." Dr Newbury said to her softly. Damon gave her a light supportive squeeze from where he sat behind her then kissed her cheek.

"Tell you what." Damon smirked at her and she glanced back at him. "Push a little more and I'll take you to Paris and buy you everything in the Christian Louboutin store." Damon promised and the two older women laughed.

"Maybe I _could _push a _little_ more." Caroline mumbled and Damon, Liz and Pamela laughed at the fact that she loved shoes so much – and that Damon knew _just _what to say to encourage her.

"That's my girl. Follow your shoe addiction." Damon teased and they giggled. Soon enough another contraction hit and Caroline pushed as hard as she could, using all of her strength.

"Good. That's so good, Caroline. I see a head." Pamela revealed and both Damon and Caroline felt a flash of excitement at that. "One more big push." She requested. Caroline squeezed Damon's hands and she groaned as she pushed as hard as she could. "Just a little more." Pamela encouraged, so Caroline kept pushing as tears streamed down her face… then Pamela guided out their first baby. "And little Sessily is first." She grinned then Sessily cried and Caroline, Liz and Damon couldn't help from crying too as Pamela put Sessily on Caroline's chest.

"Oh my God." Caroline sobbed.

"Time of birth, 11.49pm." Pamela smiled.

"Can we leave Conrad for twelve minutes, so that they have different birthdays?" Caroline asked with a sob.

"I'll try, sweetheart. I'll monitor his heart-rate." Pamela agreed. Damon wasn't listening to any of it. He was just staring at the little girl on Caroline's chest.

"God, she's beautiful." Damon whispered over Caroline's shoulder and Caroline turned her head and kissed him softly.

"I'll check her over in the meantime then." Pamela said. She cut the umbilical cord then lifted Sessily over to a small examination bed.

"I'm so proud of you." Liz sobbed then kissed Caroline's cheek and Caroline couldn't help sobbing too.

"We have a daughter." Caroline said to Damon in a whisper and tears were streaming down his face.

"I love you." Damon said then kissed her.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Katherine and Ric were in the waiting room and Stefan was listening to everything.<p>

"What's happening now?" Ric whispered seeing Stefan's grin.

"The doctor can see the head." Stefan stated excitedly and Ric and Katherine grinned. Moments later they all heard the cry and they hugged each other because they were so excited.

"Which one?" Katherine asked Stefan with tears welling because she was so looking forward to being involved in their lives.

"Sessily." Stefan replied unevenly as he was trying not to cry at the first sound of his niece.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Pamela frowned.<p>

"Okay, Caroline, Conrad's heartbeat is slowing just a tiny bit, so I need you to push on the next contraction." She instructed and Caroline nodded. Liz was holding little Sessily and none of them had stopped crying. Damon couldn't stop staring at her. He'd officially melted into a puddle. He knew while he stared at his little new-born daughter that there would be nothing in the world that he wouldn't do for her. The contraction came and she pushed. Another contraction and she pushed harder. Finally, on the third contraction and at 12.08am, little Conrad came screaming into the world.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, when Damon had gotten control over himself, he had Sessily in his arms, wrapped in a little pink blanket and he walked out into the waiting room with a huge proud grin on his face and Stefan, Ric and Katherine darted over to him and they all teared up at the sight of the little girl.<p>

"You did good, Damon." Katherine sobbed then kissed his cheek.

"Oh my God. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Stefan wept.

"She's perfect." Damon whispered as he stared at the little girl who was looking up at him too. The three of them walked in and found Caroline sitting up in the bed holding Conrad in a little blue blanket and she looked _exhausted_. Katherine hurried over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's so amazingly cute." Katherine sobbed and Caroline couldn't help a fresh round of tears too.

"That's your Aunt Katherine, Conrad." Caroline whispered. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked and Katherine nodded as floods of tears fell down her face at both the 'Aunt Katherine' thing and that Caroline asked her to hold him first. Caroline manoeuvred him over to Katherine and she took a seat on the bed next to Caroline as she held him. She started whispering loving little things to him and kissed his little head and Caroline was all emotional thinking over how far they'd all come.

"Can I hold her?" Stefan requested and Damon shot him an amused look.

"You have less than zero chance." Damon quipped and they all laughed at him. "She's _mine_." Damon smirked and they chuckled at him being possessive. "Besides, I thought you were all about the boy." He teased.

"But she's _so _perfect." Stefan stated completely amazed with his eyes glued to the little baby girl nestled in Damon's arms and they snickered.

"Typical. He goes on incessantly about the boy for months then falls in love with the girl." Caroline teased and they chortled…

* * *

><p>AN: So, they're finally here! Let me know what you think, please? Reviews only take two seconds and mean so much!


	71. Self Conscious

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews of the twins' birth :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try to put another one up later.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 71

* * *

><p>Caroline and the twins were released from the hospital on the 3rd of July. Damon and Caroline strapped them into the car seats then Caroline got into the front and Damon drove them home.<p>

"Does it feel nice not to be pregnant anymore?" Damon queried with a smile and Caroline nodded.

"You have no idea." Caroline answered. "It was _so _heavy towards the end. The relief on my back is _amazing_." She added and he kissed her hand.

"I'm so proud of you, you know." Damon admitted and she smiled. "You sailed through childbirth like it was totally easy." He said in awe of her and she giggled.

"No, Damon. It hurt like a bitch. It was the single most painful thing I've ever experienced. _But _it gave us Sessily and Conrad, so it was worth every moment." She smiled.

"I love you so much." Damon said and she grinned.

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled into the driveway then got out, unclipped Conrad from his car seat as he'd been sitting on Damon's side of the backseat and he picked him up while Caroline did the same with Sessily. They closed the doors then walked up to their house just in time for Stefan to open the front door with a huge grin. Caroline went in first then Damon followed and Katherine, Ric and Stefan were there looking very pleased to see the four of them. Ric took Sessily and Stefan took Conrad then Damon went back out to the car to get the bags while Caroline got herself a nice big glass of juice. When he returned, they all sat down to gush over the twins.<p>

"I love the Batman sleep-suit." Ric commented amused and they chuckled while Caroline rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Stefan.

"Damon's choice." Caroline stated.

"I love the leopard print." Katherine smiled motioning to Sessily.

"I know, right?" Caroline grinned.

"You know she's not a teeny tiny pop star, right?" Damon snarked and they laughed at the clear disapproval in his tone.

"She still looks so cute." Caroline countered.

"Cute until you have to change her diaper." Damon quipped and they shook with laughter at him saying that. "I swear, it's like they're trying to kill my sense of smell." Damon muttered.

"Aside from the diapers, how do you like being a daddy so far?" Ric asked Damon with a smile and Damon couldn't help cracking a grin.

"I love them so much. I didn't think that it was possible to love anything so much." Damon replied and they all smiled at him because really, he was just a big sap.

"I want one." Stefan pouted and they chuckled at his expression.

"Yeah, me too." Katherine agreed smiling down at Sessily who was next to her in Ric's arms. "It's cool that they have different birthdays." She remarked.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed.

"By the way, you never told us the middle names." Katherine commented.

"Sessily Saoirse Genevieve Salvatore." Damon said motioning to her.

"That's beautiful." Katherine smiled.

"And Conrad Stefan Bran Salvatore." Caroline smiled at Stefan and his jaw dropped because he'd had no idea.

"What?" Stefan asked emotionally. "Really?" He tested and Caroline nodded.

"So, you better be a good role model." Damon quipped and Stefan sniffed as a tear fell down his face.

"Thank you." Stefan sobbed and they all snickered at him being all weepy _again_.

"So, is everyone okay with the whole Godparents thing?" Damon examined.

"Sessily is me and Liz, right?" Ric queried and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, and Conrad is Katherine and Stefan." Caroline replied.

"Is Bonnie over at the other house?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Stefan inquired.

"Go get her, Stefan." Damon instructed.

"Why?" Stefan probed sceptically.

"Never mind." Damon rolled his eyes at his stupid brother. He stood up and went over to Stefan and held out his hands indicating that he wanted Conrad and Stefan handed him over. Damon nestled him into his arms then walked out of the house and Caroline sighed.

"He's going to be pissed if I don't take Sessily." Caroline muttered.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked and moments later, Bonnie opened the door and her jaw dropped then tears welled at the fact Damon was still including her.<p>

"Figured that you'd want to meet Conrad." Damon said softly and she sniffed.

"God, he's so beautiful, Damon." Bonnie sobbed. "Come in." She invited and he stepped inside then she closed the door. They walked into the living room then Damon held Conrad out to Bonnie for her to hold him. Bonnie took him gladly and kissed his tiny cheek. "You're so perfect, Conrad." Bonnie whispered to the tiny boy. "Thank you for bringing him over, Damon." Bonnie said sincerely and he gave her a nod.

"I know that things are weird right now, but you were part of it from the beginning. I had to bring him over to see you." Damon explained and she wiped her eyes with one hand as she held Conrad securely in the other. Damon was surprised when there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it." He offered then hurried into the hall. He opened the door and he smiled at the sight of Caroline there with Sessily. He stepped out of the way then the two of them walked down into the living room and Bonnie just got more emotional at the sight of Caroline with Sessily.

"Hey, Care." Bonnie greeted with a sniff.

"Hey." Caroline replied softly.

"They're perfect." Bonnie sobbed.

"Thank you. We just got home like five minutes ago." Caroline responded.

"How did it go?" Bonnie questioned.

"I had them both naturally with no epidural." Caroline replied shocking Bonnie because she'd been under the impression that Caroline was having a C-section.

"She did so well." Damon praised then kissed Caroline's cheek. "Though, now I have to take her to Paris and buy her the Louboutin store." He smirked and they both giggled.

"We're having a little party over at the house tomorrow at 3pm. You should come." Caroline invited and Bonnie smiled.

"Who's going?" She inquired.

"My mom, Ric, Katherine, Stefan, Matt, Brent, Allan, Elena and Jeremy." Caroline responded and Bonnie nodded.

"I'd love to." Bonnie accepted.

"It's a 4th of July slash welcome home babies party." Caroline smiled. "We're barbequing in the back garden."

"Sounds good." Bonnie smiled. "Have you decided to turn Elijah or not yet?" She asked Damon.

"Yeah, we agreed that I'd turn him at the end of the summer. I think that he's probably going to try to knock Elena up first." Damon replied amused and they snickered.

* * *

><p>That evening, Caroline finished feeding Sessily then she fell asleep and Caroline set her down into her side of the double crib. Conrad was already sleeping. Caroline was tired and sweaty and she just wanted to sleep. Damon slipped his arms around her waist and gently let his chin rest on her shoulder.<p>

"Want to go for a shower with me?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You can't _possibly _be coming onto me right now." Caroline stated dryly and he chuckled.

"I'm not. I'm not going to for a _very _long time. I just wanted some time alone with you." He said softly and she frowned.

"What do you mean you're not going to for a very long time?" She asked irritated.

"It's not recommended to have sex for at least six weeks after childbirth and that's for _human _male strength. Even if I hold back completely, it still wouldn't be as soft as the softest intercourse a human male could do and I don't want to risk hurting you because the area is really sensitive for a long time. I mean, I know I gave you blood right after they were born but I don't want to take any chances." Damon explained and Caroline gaped at him.

"Are you _joking_?" She hissed at him and he frowned at her reaction.

"No." He denied and she pushed his arms off of her and turned around to glare at him with her arms crossed.

"You are telling me that I'm going to have to wait _months _to get any?" She whisper-shouted at him and he looked at her confused.

"You just gave _birth_. The soft skin will probably still be a little bruised and ripped and take a long time to heal since I only gave you blood once. Because of the healing uterus, I can't even go down on you in case I accidentally blow air into you because that could kill you. It's called an air embolism" He explained and she positively glared at him.

"We haven't had sex in like over five weeks!" She hissed. "You want me to go without for _that _long?" She questioned him annoyed and he frowned because she'd been kind of continuously angry with him for the past two days.

"If you haven't noticed, _I _will be going without for just as long too, you know." He pointed out. "You don't see me throwing a fit." He stated and she scowled at him.

"_You _haven't just carried twins for almost nine months." She hit back irritated.

"I can still touch you and get you off that way. There just can't be any kind of penetration." He assured and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered and he sighed then pulled her into his arms.

"C'mon, let's go have a shower then I'll make you some tea and a snack." He soothed and she shook her head.

"No, my stomach looks horrible. I don't want you to see it." She muttered and he huffed.

"For God's sake, Caroline. You wouldn't let me see your bump for like a month because of a couple of stretch marks and now you're still on about this crap after the twins are here?" He asked in disbelief. "You're my _wife_. That doesn't remotely matter to me. I love _you_. Not a toned stomach." He said dryly and she wriggled out of his arms to glare at him and he frowned – he'd noticed that since the birth of the twins it was like she didn't want him to touch her and he couldn't help getting a little hurt over it. "You know, I read that some women push their husbands away after they give birth. I really didn't think that you'd be one of them." He remarked and her jaw dropped. Damon turned on his heel then left their bedroom and Caroline felt kind of bad. She realised then that every time he tried to hug her or hold her hand or touch her since the babies were born, she shrugged him off.

"Damon, wait!" She called and a few seconds later he appeared back at the door.

"What?" He examined sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that I was doing that." She apologised and he shrugged.

"I don't know what to do to help you." He observed gently.

"I'm just… I'm still really hormonal and I'm tired and sweaty and I feel gross and the last thing I want is to be held because I just feel so self-conscious." She explained in a small voice and he sighed.

"But _why_?" He asked softly as he walked over to her. "Am I doing something wrong?" He questioned and she felt really bad.

"No. I… your body didn't change. You're still perfect as always and I just feel like a cow. Because of how big my bump was, the skin is saggy and with breastfeeding, I've never felt as unattractive as I do now." She admitted and he moved closer to her.

"But _I _think that you're just as beautiful as always." He said honestly, looking into her eyes.

"You haven't seen my stomach." She mumbled.

"Then show it to me." He bid and she gulped at the thought of tha.

"I can't." She denied.

"Yes, you can." He refuted. "Lift your top up." He instructed and panic flashed in her eyes.

"Damon…"

"Lift your top up." He pushed, interrupting her and she bit her lip. He grabbed her hand and gently towed her into their bathroom and he put the shower on.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a small voice.

"You said that you feel sweaty and gross, so we're going for a shower. I was trying to give you space but I've changed my mind. I'm not letting you push me away for something as miniscule as you not liking how your stomach looks. It's ridiculous." He answered with a serious tone and her eyes were wide and innocent looking.

"But Damon…" She trailed off emotionally with tears welling in her eyes at the thought of him seeing her naked right now. He pulled his top off then his jeans, boxers and socks and he stepped up to her and met her gaze.

"Take off your pyjama bottoms." He initiated and she sniffed then pushed down her pyjama bottoms, leaving her in just her t-shirt. "Arms up." He instructed and she sobbed.

"Damon…" She whimpered and he shook his head.

"Arms up, Caroline." He repeated and she sobbed and hesitantly put her arms up. His hands went to the bottom of her t-shirt and he carefully lifted it up over her head and he didn't even look at her stomach. He took her hand then pulled her into the shower with him then he closed the shower door and pulled her into his arms under the spray and she sobbed against his chest as his hand rubbed up and down her wet back. "I love you." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you so much, you have no idea." He added. "You're so beautiful and strong and after seeing you deliver our twins, you're my hero." He disclosed tenderly and she sobbed loudly at that. "I'm so proud of you, in awe of you and to be entirely honest, I practically worship the ground you walk on." He said softly and her arms tightened around him as she cried. "Please don't push me away. I'll do anything that you want me to do. Just let me be there for you." He bid and she wept and nodded against him.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Now, can I get a look at this stomach of yours?" He requested and she sniffed.

"If you have to." She answered.

"I do." He pushed and she wiped her eyes with one hand.

"Okay." She permitted. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly then dropped down in front of her to look… then he looked up at her face and cracked up into laughter. "What the hell is so funny?" She asked irritated by his reaction.

"That's _it_?" He asked amused standing up. "That's like a tiny little beer belly. I was expecting like a shar pei look, the way you've been going on about it." He smirked and she scowled at him for not seeing the big deal.

"It's not funny." She snapped peeved.

"Caroline, for a twin belly, that's _nothing_." He said amused. "That'll be gone in like a couple of weeks. You were seriously worried that I'd see that tiny little thing…" He said lightly poking her flabby bit. "And not find you attractive anymore?" He teased amused and she shot him a look.

"Hello? Have you _seen _you? Your body is like _perfect_." She hit back and he smirked.

"Do you know _why _my body looks like this?" He queried her.

"No." She admitted.

"Because when I was human, Stefan and I had to get up every morning at dawn and work all day on our land doing gruelling manual labour. Stefan's way more ripped than I am because I was kind of lazy even then. If I was human _today_, I'd be a total fat ass because I'm so lazy. I would never ever work out and I'd eat constantly. You just gave birth to _twins _and you barely have an inch of fat on your body because you took care of yourself so well. I'm just lucky that I died after a lot of physical work. If I'd died after just coming back from the army then I would have had an eternal rum belly because I put tons of weight on in the army." He winked and she couldn't help a giggle at the thought of Damon with a belly.

"Really?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes." He confirmed honestly. "Now can you stop with the crap and get your sexy ass over here?" He smirked opening his arms and she smiled then stepped up to him and put her arms around him and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I feel better." She acknowledged and he kissed her cheek.

"If you're wondering, I'm having to think of really unappealing things just so there isn't evidence of how sexy I think you are." He purred and she giggled.

"Then don't think of that." She said kissing his neck. "Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean that I can't get you off." She whispered and he groaned and she felt him harden _instantly_.

"Dammit." He muttered and she grinned up at him – he realised then that she was happy for his physical reaction to her since he'd gotten turned on by her with no effort.

"Can't you just give me blood to heal me again?" She requested kissing his collar bone while one of her hands trailed down his side and her other wrapped around his hard length and he closed his eyes and groaned a little at the contact.

"I don't know if that would work." He mumbled incoherently because of her soft hand rubbing his cock. "I don't want to hurt you. You _just _gave birth almost three days ago." He added while he kissed her neck.

"Can we try?" She asked softly.

"I'll give you my blood but I'm not going to have sex with you yet. It's way too soon, baby." He said biting into his wrist and holding it out for her. She drank down his blood until the wound closed then he kissed her and she pulled him against her as she leaned against the shower wall. She kept stroking him and he caressed her sides and softly fondled her breasts and she could already feel her tiny bit of leftover soreness dissipating and in minutes it was gone completely.

"Touch me." She whispered against his lips. Damon's hand trailed down her side, over her stomach and his middle finger curled and carefully slipped into her folds. His fingertip brushed against her clit and she moaned into his mouth.

"Is that okay?" He asked making sure that it didn't hurt even though he was barely touching her.

"No pain at all." She promised so he kept tracing circles against her sensitive nub while she jacked him off and they kissed. Damon came first because it had been a while then he kept ever so gently pleasuring her. It took a little while because he was being overly careful with her but eventually she shuddered and moaned her release. "That was really good." She admitted as they kept kissing.

"Well, we can still do this if you want to." He said and she nodded.

"Is this enough for a little while?" She queried and he chuckled.

"I have no problem waiting, baby." He assured kissing down her neck and she smiled because she really liked it when he called her that. "Want me to wash your back with that stuff you like?" He offered meaning her vanilla scented gentle exfoliator.

"Please." She agreed then he stepped back and she turned around. He moved her wet hair over her shoulders so that it hung at the front then he poured a little of the stuff in his hand. He rubbed it between his hands then gently scrubbed down her back and he heard her sigh happily in pleasure and he smirked. He was still amused by the big deal she made about her stomach when it was really nothing, but didn't comment because she seemed comfortable with him again and that's all he wanted. After he finished her back, he surprised her when he gently massaged shampoo into her hair – honestly, he'd just missed touching her. She'd been weird about any kind of intimacy for weeks because she'd been self-conscious about her size, so he felt like it had been an age since they last were just affectionate with each other.

After he finished doing that, they each cleaned themselves with shower gel then rinsed off. Damon grabbed a towel for her then she stepped out and he handed it to her and they dried off. He passed her the comfy robe that she loved and he pulled on clean boxers then they went into their room and checked on their angels. They were both sound asleep, so they changed into pyjamas – normally, Damon would have just sat around in his boxers but with people frequently walking in and out of the house he'd gotten pyjama bottoms and wore a t-shirt – then they went down to the living room. Damon lay down on the couch and Caroline lay on top of him with her head resting on his chest and her body between his legs then he covered them with a blanket and they watched a movie on cable. Caroline dozed off after about half an hour and he just lay there with her knowing that their kids would no doubt be up soon for a feed…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	72. Baby Party

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'll put another chapter up today and I'll update Restart too.

I'm super excited because this story's been nominated for an Energize W.I.P. Award :) If any of you want to vote for it, I'll let you know how once I figure that out. I had no idea that you could get awards for fanfiction! It's the only Daroline story in the Vampire Diaries category which is kind of sad because the others are mainly Delena :/

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 72

* * *

><p>About three hours later, Damon heard a small whimper and he gently shook Caroline. Her eyes blinked sleepily then they heard the beginnings of a cry and she sat up.<p>

"I'll get him." Damon offered, knowing that it was Conrad. He eased up from the couch then disappeared to their room in a blink and picked up a little fussing Conrad from the crib. Sessily was still out like a light. "Are you hungry, son?" He asked softly with a grin as he walked out of their room with him then kissed his tiny head. He got to the living room and Caroline was unbuttoning her maternity pyjama top. Damon handed Conrad to her and she cradled him in one arm and pulled one side of her top down as Damon sat back down beside her. She moved Conrad to her and he latched on immediately. "Do you want anything, beautiful?" Damon asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "A drink or something to eat?" He queried and she gave him a small smile.

"Some water and a cookie would be great." Caroline accepted and he nodded then took off to the kitchen. He brought back a bottle of water and her bag of cookies then sat beside her and unscrewed the top of the bottle and handed it to her as she was holding the feeding boy in one arm. "Thanks, sweetie." She smiled and he winked at her then she took a drink.

"Does that feel weird?" Damon quizzed watching his son feed and she giggled.

"Yeah, you have no idea." Caroline answered amused. "I think I know what a straw feels like now." She quipped and he chuckled. Damon reached over and lightly stroked the little boy's back and he kissed Caroline's cheek then rested his cheek on her shoulder while he watched their son and she smiled down at Damon for being so cute.

"Can you believe we made him?" Damon whispered and she smiled.

"No." She decided. "It's so surreal. Look at him, Damon." She bid looking down at her son. "Wouldn't you just do _anything _for him?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Anything and then some." He agreed and she kissed Damon's head, still resting on her shoulder.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after 9pm." Damon replied.

"Where's Stefan?" She queried.

"He went to Brent's house. Apparently they're having some kind of video games and booze night with Allan and Matt since Brent and Allan are off to tour on Friday. He's staying there tonight." Damon explained and she nodded. "Where's Katherine?"

"As far as I know, she was going to have a night in to have a bath and just relax and watch some movies with Bonnie." Caroline replied.

"Good. I'm happy that we're alone for our first night at home with Rad and Sessy." He stated and she nodded again.

"Me too." She smiled. "The doctor's appointment is at 10.30am, right?" She tested.

"Mmhmm." Damon hummed.

"Do you think we should have looked around more for a paediatrician?" She worried.

"No. Pamela recommended her and she was there for both of us throughout your pregnancy, so that's good enough for me. I trust her, surprisingly." Damon said and she smiled.

"So do I. I would recommend her to anyone." Caroline agreed.

"I like that the doctor you saw on your first visit, was the same doctor that delivered the twins, you know?" He asked.

"Me too." She granted. "She's going to do my post-natal checks too." She added.

"Good." Damon said pleased.

"I've just realised something." Caroline muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"I haven't got a clue when I'll get my first period again." She said and he chuckled.

"Won't it take a while for all of that to get up and running again?" He queried.

"I honestly don't know." She admitted. "God, I'm tired." She mumbled. Damon ran his hand through her hair affectionately.

"You can just go back to sleep when Conrad's finished." He soothed.

"No, I need to get used to expressing. It's important because I need to get more milk flowing right away considering I have two babies to feed." She said and he nodded.

"Well, if you express when he's done then I can feed Sessy when she wakes up, if you want to get some sleep." Damon offered and she smiled at him.

"You're the best, you know that?" She smiled and he chuckled.

"No, but I'm lucky that a little blood means that I don't have to sleep much." He winked at her.

"Mmm, vampire husband is handy." She teased and he snickered then kissed her cheek.

"I'll get your pump and a bottle." He said and she smiled gratefully. He stood up then they heard Sessy cry and he chuckled. "Never mind then." He smirked and Caroline giggled. "Do you want to try the double feeding pillow thing we bought?" He asked and she nodded. He disappeared in a blink into their room and carefully picked Sessily up and she stopped crying as soon as he picked her up. "Huh. Did you just want a cuddle?" He asked kissing her cheek. "Are you lonely in here all by yourself, Sessy?" He mumbled as he grabbed the feeding pillow. He wandered back to the living room with Sessily in his right arm and the pillow in his left hand. "Think she just missed her brother." Damon remarked amused and Caroline smiled.

"I'll try her with a feed anyway." Caroline stated and he nodded. Damon carefully set the u-shaped pillow around Caroline and she moved Conrad so that he was lying at her side instead and he fussed and cried at being moved from his feed and Damon chuckled.

"Aren't you a little grumpy boy?" Damon teased and Caroline giggled as she repositioned him then he latched back on. She pulled the other side of her maternity top down then Damon carefully set Sessily down on Caroline's left side on the pillow under her arm and Caroline positioned her and she latched on to the left breast and Damon smirked. "Can I get a photo of that?" He requested and Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" She asked sceptically.

"It's the first time that they're feeding together." Damon pointed out.

"Fine." She said amused as Damon had been taking pictures of them constantly. Damon disappeared for only a second then reappeared with the camera.

"Smile, Mama." He teased and she snickered and rolled her eyes. She smiled at the camera and he took a picture then set it down on the table and carefully sat back down next to Caroline.

"Now I definitely feel like a cow." She said dryly and he chuckled.

"Express when they're done and next time I'll feed one of them." Damon offered and she smiled at him fondly.

"You hate that you can't do this, don't you?" Caroline asked amused and he smirked.

"It's irrational but I am a tiny bit jealous that you get so many experiences with them that I won't." He admitted and she giggled.

"That's normal. I'm sure almost every dad in the world feels that way." She voiced and he nodded.

"That's so weird still. I'm a _father_." He said a little wide-eyed and she smiled.

"You don't think that it's weird for me that I'm a _mother_?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"You're a milf." He teased and she laughed.

"Oh, God. I've become a mom you'd like to fuck. That's so typical." She said amused and he shook with laughter at that.

"Well, you _did _say that I have a thing for people's moms." He joked and she laughed. Just then there was a very light knock on the front door and Damon looked surprised. He got up and went over to the door then looked through the peep hole and sighed then opened the door. "What have I told you about the knocking, Grandma?" He asked and she chuckled then stepped in and he closed the door.

"I just wanted to come say hi after my shift and I wasn't sure if you'd be asleep." Liz answered.

"Hi, Mom." Caroline smiled and Liz hung up her jacket.

"Hi, sweetheart." Liz greeted then walked in. "Both at the same time? I'm impressed." She smiled as she sat down on the recliner.

"It's the first time. I don't think that I could do it like this by myself. It's kind of complicated." Caroline admitted.

"Do you want a drink, Liz?" Damon inquired.

"Sure, some wine would be great, Damon." Liz smiled and he nodded then disappeared to the kitchen. "You get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I just woke up like ten minutes ago when Conrad woke up. I slept for about three hours." Caroline responded.

"That's good." Liz smiled. "God, they're so perfect." Liz stated softly and Caroline smiled.

"Damon and I were just saying that a few minutes ago." Caroline agreed. "Conrad should be done soon if you want a cuddle."

"Let me just go wash my hands then." Liz agreed happily then stood up and went down to the hall to the bathroom. Damon came back while she was gone and set down the wine then retook his seat next to Caroline. Liz came back and sat down then took a sip. "Thanks, Damon." She acknowledged and he nodded.

"Did you manage to get tomorrow off?" Caroline remembered.

"No, but I'm only working until 2pm." Liz guaranteed.

"Oh, that's good." Caroline approved.

"Can you tell the council on Thursday that I won't be coming to meetings for a few weeks?" Damon bid and she smiled.

"They know that already. Everyone knows that Caroline delivered on Sunday and Monday." Liz assured.

"Why aren't you going to council meetings?" Caroline asked him confused.

"Two reasons and both are currently attached to you." Damon replied like it was obvious and both girls snickered at his wording.

"Fine." Caroline said amused. "Can you give Conrad to my mom? He's just lying there. He's not feeding anymore."

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed then stood up and lifted Conrad, walked around the table and handed him to Liz who cradled him close while Caroline fixed her top on that side.

"I'll start expressing tomorrow. I don't think that there's anything left this time." She mumbled and Damon nodded then sat back down. Caroline moved the feeding pillow away from her and set it on the couch beside her then draped Sessily across her the other way so that she was cuddled into Caroline like Conrad had originally been.

"Hi, gorgeous." Liz said softly kissing Conrad's head while Damon put his arm around Caroline and she snuggled into him. "He looks like you, Caroline." She observed.

"Yeah, he looks more like me and Sessily looks more like Damon." Caroline agreed.

"I hope that Sessy doesn't look like you when she's older." Damon said to Caroline.

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because then I'll have to hunt down boys in like sixteen years." Damon snarked and they both giggled at him being an idiot.

"Stop worrying so much." Caroline said amused.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't sleep much during the night, enabling Caroline to go back to sleep as soon as the twins were fed, so that he could get cuddle time with them both since he felt less than useless with the feeding aspect of their care. He did manage a couple of naps here and there once the twins were fast asleep though, so he wasn't tired the next morning.<p>

They took the babies to see the new paediatrician, Dr Oleszka, the next day and surprisingly they both liked her. The babies had their new-born tests and everything looked good. They went straight home afterwards as Caroline was pretty tired. She took a nap after feeding them and Damon prepared the back garden for their little party. He set up the chairs and tables, the grill, the beer cooler and the music player and it wasn't long before Stefan showed up. He helped Damon prepare the food and drinks and soon enough it was time for their guests to arrive.

Liz, Katherine and Bonnie showed up first at just after 2.30pm and Caroline was just starting to feed Conrad, so they sat outside in the sunshine with Stefan having a drink while Damon helped Caroline in their room and stayed to keep her company. Practically as soon as Conrad was finished feeding, Sessily woke up, so she fed Sessily and Damon took Conrad into the back garden. Katherine took him from Damon immediately then she sat in between Stefan and Bonnie and the three of them cooed over the little boy. Then Elena, Ric and Jeremy turned up and they walked around the house straight into the garden.

"Oh my God. He's so cute!" Elena grinned over Katherine's shoulder while Ric grabbed a beer and greeted Damon.

"If you want to hold him, you have to go wash your hands." Damon instructed and Elena nodded then ducked into the house. "How you doing?" He asked Jeremy who nodded.

"Alright." He agreed and Damon nodded his head to him indicating that he wanted to talk to him. Jeremy followed him across the garden then Damon sighed. "Look. I'm sorry about outing you. That wasn't intentional." He admitted.

"I know." Jeremy agreed.

"How are you doing?" Damon repeated knowing that the last answer was crap.

"It's hard, Damon. Jack was a vampire before, so he'd been teaching me but now I'm just alone in this… with… all of this extra stuff that I'm not ready to deal with yet." He explained and Damon felt bad.

"You're not alone in this, Jeremy. If you want to learn about being a vampire, I'll help you." Damon offered surprising Jeremy.

"Really?" Jeremy tested.

"Yes." Damon confirmed.

"Thanks." Jeremy said sincerely.

"Give me a couple of days just to get used to the kids being here then we'll start your training, okay?" Damon asked and Jeremy smiled.

"That's great." Jeremy said looking relieved.

"Good." Damon gave him a nod then the two of them walked back over just as Elena was coming back out of the house.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena queried.

"She's feeding Sessily." Damon replied. "She'll be out as soon as she's done."

"Great." Elena grinned – it was ridiculously obvious that Elena was really excited about the babies. Katherine stood up then turned to Elena.

"Have you held a baby before?" She asked Elena.

"Not for a while." Elena bit her lip.

"Take a seat." Katherine instructed and Elena sat down in the chair next to Bonnie. Katherine went over to her and instructed her on how to hold her arms then carefully set Conrad down and Elena grinned and cuddle him close. Damon was really impressed by how meticulous Katherine was being – maybe it wouldn't be so bad having her around the kids.

"There's beer in the cooler." Damon motioned. "Wine in the kitchen, juice and soda in the fridge. Just help yourselves." Damon told them all.

"Elena, can I have the car keys?" Jeremy requested.

"Why?" Elena asked sceptically.

"We forgot the presents in the car." Jeremy replied surprising Damon.

"Oh." Elena said. "Uh…" She said awkwardly.

"Just tell me which pocket they're in." Jeremy said seeing that she couldn't get it while holding Conrad.

"Left." Elena said then Jeremy stuck his hand in her left shorts pocket and pulled out the car keys and disappeared in a blink.

"You didn't have to get presents, Elena." Damon said seriously.

"It's nothing spectacular, Damon. It's just some new born toys and a couple of onesies." Elena replied and he smiled.

"Thank you." He acknowledged and she winked at him.

"I can't wait to see Sessily." Elena grinned.

"She's the most beautiful baby that I've ever seen." Stefan remarked and they all chuckled.

"I thought that you were all about the boy?" Elena asked amused and they laughed.

"So did we. Then they're born and he falls in love with the girl." Katherine teased Stefan and they snickered.

"I love Conrad just as much." Stefan defended. Jeremy came back followed by Brent, Matt and Allan and they all had presents in their hands.

"Beer's in the cooler." Damon nodded his head to the big bucket of ice and beer and the boys chuckled.

"Hey, Dad." Brent greeted Damon with a smirk and Elena and Jeremy were kind of shocked that the two of them guy hugged.

"Don't start." Damon cautioned with a cheeky smile and Brent snickered then went over to Elena.

"Aww. He's really cute." Brent said with a smile looking down at little Conrad.

"Where do you want presents, Damon?" Allan asked and Damon chuckled.

"Why on earth is everyone buying presents? Is that a human custom for new babies or something?" Damon questioned and they all laughed at the 'human custom' part and the fact that he was so clueless.

"Dear God, Damon. Did you live under a rock for the last century and a half?" Katherine asked amused and they all snickered.

"A yes or no answer would have sufficed, Kat." Damon smirked.

"Yes, it is customary." Katherine confirmed with a giggle.

"Oh." Damon said surprised. "Uh… I don't know then, Allan. I'll go ask Blondie." He said then disappeared into the house and they chuckled.

"He's so whipped. Has to ask his wife for everything." Stefan teased and they laughed loudly.

"That human custom thing was hilarious." Matt added highly amused and they laughed. Damon reappeared a minute later rolling his eyes.

"What's that face about?" Katherine asked, sure that it would be funny.

"Between a loud 'awww that was so sweet' and 'oh my god I'm going to cry' I've established that she wants the presents to be put in the kitchen." Damon mocked and they all buckled over laughing at him saying that.

"Cool." Allan said amused then he, Matt and Brent wandered into the house. Jeremy went to follow them then bumped off the barrier.

"Oh. Come in, Jeremy." Damon invited.

"You can do it?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Thanks to Bonbon." Damon smirked and they chuckled. Bonnie sent him a grateful smile as she'd been feeling a little awkward. Jeremy followed the others inside to put the presents in the kitchen. Brent came back out a few seconds after the other boys did and he went back over to Elena.

"Can I have him? I washed my hands." Brent bid.

"Have you ever held a baby before?" Katherine asked him sceptically and he rolled his eyes.

"My little sister is _three_, babe. Obviously I've held a baby." Brent snarked and they chuckled.

"I don't know how to pass him over." Elena said apologetically.

"It's cool." Brent said then picked him up like he'd done it a million times. "Hey, bud. You know what? I'm going to teach you to play drums one day." He grinned at the little boy as he started to wander around a little. Damon chuckled at the sight of Brent the 'cool bad boy' drummer in a metal band rocking and holding little Conrad like it was the most natural thing he'd ever done – Damon noted, to his surprise, that he was going to miss the guy.

"Oh, by the way, for the vampires if you need a drink, there's blood in the fridge." Damon remarked grabbing a beer and they nodded to him. They chatted around the table for a little while then Caroline appeared in a royal blue loose tube top, navy blue shorts and flip flops with Sessily in her arms and the newcomers gaped at her.

"Oh my God. How the hell do you look _that _amazing only days after having twins?" Elena asked shocked and they snickered.

"Yeah, you almost look back to normal." Brent motioned to her stomach.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled. "It's a magic little thing called shape-wear." She teased and they sniggered. Elena and Matt went up to her and looked down at Sessily.

"Stefan's right. She's the most gorgeous little thing I've ever seen." Elena grinned and Caroline giggled.

"My turn for a cuddle." Matt stated.

"Did you wash your hands?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I did it when I went to the kitchen." Matt agreed.

"Alright. Sit and I'll give you her." Caroline said and Matt nodded then went back to his seat and sat down. Caroline set her down in Matt's arms and he hugged her.

"Aww, you're just too cute." Matt grinned and they chuckled at how everyone was just so smitten by the babies.

"Have you started grilling yet?" Caroline asked Damon.

"No, I was waiting for Ric." Damon denied.

"Why?" Caroline tested.

"Because I have no idea how to do it." Damon said like it was obvious and they all laughed loudly at that.

"Then why the hell did you invite everyone over for a barbeque?" Katherine giggled.

"What gave you the idea that it was anything to do with _me_? Do I look like I'd throw a party willingly? It was all Mommy Barbie's idea." Damon snarked and they were all in fits of laughter at that.

"C'mon." Ric chuckled, nudging Damon over to the barbeque and the others were _so _amused at Damon being so _Damon_ – nobody could say that Damon wasn't blunt.

"He's so funny." Brent said amused and they were all shaking with laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :D


	73. Raw Sugar

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 73

* * *

><p>They ate burgers, steaks, grilled chicken and sausages with potatoes, vegetables and salad while they chatted and laughed and everyone got a chance to get a cuddle with each of the babies, though Ric monopolised Sessily and Brent hogged Conrad, both highly amusing Damon. After dinner, Liz excused herself from the group as she felt a bit like they were holding back from enjoying themselves because the Sheriff was there. Not long after Liz left, Caroline went for a little nap and they put the babies in the crib then Damon went back outside, sat back down next to Ric and took a swig of his beer with a sigh.<p>

"You look tired." Stefan observed looking at his brother.

"Couldn't imagine why. It's not like there are two babies screaming every other hour in my room." Damon smirked and they chuckled.

"Do you need help?" Katherine asked him and he shot her a look.

"No." He denied and they snickered at his offended expression.

"Think you'll make it to the going away night on Thursday?" Brent tested Damon who looked at him sceptically.

"I'll try to swing past for one drink but I can't leave Caroline alone with the twins for too long in the first week of them being home, you know?" Damon asked and Brent nodded.

"Still, one drink would be great." Brent said and Damon shot him a smirk. Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy were really surprised at how obvious it was that Brent and Damon got along really well.

"How long's the tour for?" Stefan queried.

"On and off until December then starting Europe in January for a few months." Allan replied. "You're still coming to the festivals in August, right?" Allan asked Stefan who nodded.

"Yeah." Stefan confirmed.

"That'll be fun." Damon smirked. "Maybe we can get miniature noise-cancelling headphones for the kids and go too." Damon teased and they laughed.

"I doubt they'd allow babies into a metal festival." Brent commented amused.

"Yes, Mr Decker, because I am normally so concerned about what I'm _allowed _to do." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly because they doubted that Damon had ever followed a rule in his life. "Wait, you said Europe in January?" Damon asked Allan who nodded. "Are you going to be going through Italy?"

"Yeah, we're doing…" Brent said as he pulled his phone out. "Palermo, Milan, Rome and Naples." He replied and Damon smirked.

"We'll be near Naples and Palermo." Damon remarked and Brent grinned.

"We have five days off after Naples. We'll come bug you." Brent said pleased and Damon chuckled.

"Cool. When's that?" Damon asked curiously.

"The end of January." Brent remarked.

"So much for you not wanting visitors." Stefan retorted dryly and they snickered.

"Ah, but the difference, Stefan, is that Brent doesn't annoy me." Damon smirked and they chortled while Stefan rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Brent made a face that indicated he was thinking over something and Damon couldn't help a chuckle.<p>

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Damon asked Brent amused and they chuckled. Brent was sitting next to Katherine, in-between her and Elena and Damon was on the other side of Katherine.

"It's probably stupid." Brent waved it off and Damon smirked.

"Well, that could be funny." Damon quipped and they laughed at him being an ass.

"Just tell us." Katherine nudged Brent.

"You and Elena are doppelgangers, so that means that you have the same DNA, right?" He queried.

"Probably but as far as I know, nobody has ever tested that." Katherine replied and Brent nodded.

"Then why do you smell so different?" Brent asked and Stefan and Damon chuckled because _they _knew already. They'd had a highly amused silent conversation about it earlier.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"Katherine just smells like Katherine, but you smell… like… raw sugar." Brent remarked confused and Stefan and Damon snickered while Katherine looked surprised because she then understood too.

"Oh my God." Katherine said in disbelief knowing that Elena was still together with _Elijah_.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Wait… I've smelled that sugary smell before." Brent observed.

"Mmhmm. Very recently." Damon teased.

"You two clearly know already." Allan motioned to Stefan and Damon who chuckled.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Elena examined muddled.

"Actually, you _do_ smell sweeter than normal. What's that about?" Jeremy questioned Elena.

"I have no idea what's going on." Elena stated seriously.

"You're pregnant." Katherine said like it was so obvious and Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Ric and Jeremy's jaws dropped.

"Oh my God! You let Elijah knock you up? Are you insane? I can't believe you slept with him! That's so disgusting! The guy looks older than the _Sheriff_!" Jeremy exclaimed and Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Brent and Allan shook with hilarity at Jeremy's little tirade. Elena just blushed scarlet.

"I can't be pregnant." Elena mumbled.

"That makes sense, though. Care-bear still smells sweet though it's a little different now." Brent commented.

"Hormones and feeding." Damon explained and Brent nodded in understanding.

"You clearly are pregnant if all the vampires think that you smell sweet." Katherine noted.

"But…" Elena said shocked because she hadn't had any symptoms.

"Did you have unprotected sex?" Katherine asked her bluntly and Elena shot her a look for asking her that in front of everyone.

"No." Elena denied.

"You sure Mr Original didn't poke holes in the condoms?" Damon teased and they buckled over with laughter while Elena glared at him.

"That's not funny." Elena stated.

"Do you know what _is _funny?" Damon asked Katherine amused.

"What?" Katherine tested.

"That'll make you a great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother." Damon jibed and Katherine scowled at him while the others shook with laughter.

"Don't worry, babe, you still look ridiculously hot for a 556 year old." Brent winked at her and they laughed.

"I think you're wrong. I haven't had any symptoms." Elena mumbled.

"Does Rebekah know that you're dating Elijah?" Damon asked amused.

"No." Elena muttered.

"I seriously can't believe that you're pregnant by Old Man Elijah." Jeremy said to her annoyed and the others were highly amused by his nickname for the Original.

"We don't even know that!" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah, we do, you don't smell that way unless you're pregnant." Katherine replied. "Go take a test if you don't believe us." Katherine encouraged.

"Wait, is that why you keep giving me juice instead of alcohol?" Elena asked Stefan in disbelief.

"To be fair, I thought that you knew." Stefan commented.

"Daddy Elijah. That's funny." Damon remarked amused and Elena shot him a look while the others chuckled. "He'll probably talk you into marrying him. He's even more old-fashioned than _I _am." Damon smirked and Elena crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at nothing in particular at the fact that they were _still _talking about it.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Bonnie asked and Elena huffed.

"Fine, I'll go take a damn test." Elena muttered standing up. "Give me the keys back." Elena motioned to Jeremy.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said and she nodded then the two of them left. Katherine turned to Damon and flicked him on the nose as hard as she could.

"Ow." Damon said annoyed rubbing his nose.

"That's what you get for your grandmother comment." Katherine said annoyed and they all chuckled.

"Was I lying?" Damon teased and she scowled at him. Just then Caroline poked her head out of the door.

"What's all the laughing about?" Caroline asked and they all turned to look.

"Elijah knocked Elena up." Damon replied and she looked amused.

"Think we all saw that one coming." Caroline quipped.

"Are the twins awake?" Katherine questioned.

"No." Caroline denied. "Damon, think they can be left in the house?" She asked sceptically.

"It's been two and a half hours. They'll probably wakeup soon." Damon said thoughtfully. He stood up from the table and walked up to the door. "You go be social. I'll get you when they wake up." He offered and she nodded then Damon went into the house and Caroline joined the group sitting in Damon's seat between Katherine and Ric.

"Do you feel better after a nap?" Katherine asked concerned and Caroline shrugged.

"A little maybe. Though, I still feel like I've been awake for three days." Caroline sighed.

"Why don't you get Damon to give you blood to perk you up?" Katherine queried.

"He gave me blood last night already. I don't want to take too much because it'll pass through to the kids." Caroline replied.

"It won't hurt them." Katherine remarked.

"No, but if something happens to them…" Caroline trailed off and Katherine nodded in understanding – if they turned, they'd have to be staked and _nobody _would be able to do that.

"It's too bad that you can't come out on Thursday." Brent said to Caroline sadly.

"But you'll come say bye to me before you leave, right?" Caroline tested and he nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Brent agreed because he and Caroline were good buds and he was going to miss her.

"Damon's going to the leaving night, right?" Caroline asked.

"He said that he'd try to come for one drink." Brent replied and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"My mom's off on Thursday night and Friday morning. I was going to ask her to come help me, so that Damon can go to it. I'll get him to go." Caroline assured and Brent gave her a smile for always being so cool.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Brent went up to Damon and Caroline's front door and saw a sign taped to the door.<p>

**If you knock and wake up the kids, there will be hell to pay.**

Brent chuckled and opened the door quietly and poked his head in only to find the twins in their Moses baskets in the living room, Caroline fast asleep on the couch with a blanket over her and Damon sitting on the couch at the end that she wasn't occupying watching the TV quietly. Damon looked up at him and smirked.

"Hey. Come in." Damon invited hushed. Brent walked in and quietly closed the door. Damon stood up and motioned down the hall for the kitchen and Brent followed him down after kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. Damon went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag while Brent took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Drink?" Damon asked motioning to the blood bag.

"Please." Brent nodded. Damon took out two glasses and filled them both up then tossed out the bag. He put them in the microwave for fifteen seconds then swirled both glasses to remove any hot spots. He handed one to Brent over the island. "Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Damon queried as Brent looked kind of upset.

"Katherine broke up with me." Brent replied and Damon nodded in understanding. "Did you know that she was going to?" He asked and Damon sighed.

"Yeah." Damon admitted surprising him.

"Why?" Brent asked confused.

"It's hard to understand but one day when you've lived a really long time, you will. Katherine was on the run for 500 years. She's done almost everything there is to do. The only thing that she _hasn't _done is stay in one place, settle down, have friends, have a quiet little life for a while. She cares about you and she doesn't want you to miss out on things. She's done the going on tour thing with the partying and sleeping around and this is your chance to do that, except you get to be in the band. She knows what an amazing opportunity this is for you and she doesn't want to be the reason that you miss out. But she also loves this little quiet life that she's building here and doesn't want to miss out on that either." Damon explained and Brent looked like he finally understood.

"But I really care about her." Brent countered.

"I know you do. She cares about you too and that's why she's doing this. Another thing that Katherine understands is that eternity is a long time. Just because you're parting ways _now _doesn't mean that it'll stay that way forever." Damon said. "Who knows? Maybe in a couple of decades, you'll both be in the same place emotionally and it'll work out." Damon remarked and Brent gave him a small smile.

"Hazard of dating a 556 year old ex-vampire, huh?" Brent said and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed.

"But what about Caroline? She hasn't done all of that stuff." Brent pointed out and Damon sighed.

"I know. It wouldn't surprise me if like twenty years down the line once the kids are grown, she might want a break to go crazy and be single." Damon responded.

"You would be okay with that?" Brent asked confused.

"I love her, Brent. If that's something that she needs or wants one day, I'm not going to stand in her way. The difference is, I know that we'll always end up back together. She's the one for me." Damon said and Brent smirked.

"Sap." Brent quipped and Damon chuckled.

"I know, dude." Damon accepted.

"There's one more thing." Brent started.

"What?" Damon pushed.

"Does Katherine have feelings for Stefan?" Brent asked and Damon was visibly surprised.

"No, not remotely. They're only friends. Why?" Damon asked confused.

"She told me that she wants to turn back soon but she wants to have a baby first. Apparently Stefan froze sperm before he turned back and Katherine wants him to co-parent with her." Brent revealed and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked shocked and Brent chuckled at his response.

"Yeah, that was my reaction. Then Katherine explained that she was afraid to stay human for too long after her appendix problems and she thought that it would be easier to have a baby with Stefan because they're friends, so romantic feelings wouldn't mess up their relationship. That and _everyone _knows how much Stefan wants to be a dad. She thinks that's the logical route to take." Brent sighed and Damon still looked shocked.

"It is kind of logical in a way but I foresee that particular arrangement being a problem." Damon muttered.

"Why?" Brent asked curiously.

"Well, for one, I don't want you to be pissed off about it. Then I'll lose you as a friend." Damon said and Brent looked surprised then smiled.

"You're not going to lose me as a friend, Damon. Neither will Stefan. I asked you about it because you always tell it to me straight. If there aren't any feelings there, I kind of get why Katherine wants to do that. Co-parenting with a friend would be an efficient way to do it and this way she has Stefan's help since it wouldn't be some random sperm donor." Brent replied and Damon nodded.

"I also think that Bonnie would go nuts at that." Damon remarked.

"Bonnie betrayed Stefan, you and Care-bear. Who gives a crap what she thinks?" Brent examined and Damon snickered.

"That would be true if she wasn't a powerful witch. But she is. She could kill me." Damon pointed out and Brent frowned.

"Then why don't you just turn her? Then she can't do anything to you." Brent suggested and Damon sighed.

"Because I doubt that she'd choose to transition and I just don't want to _murder _Bonnie." Damon explained and Brent nodded.

"I get it." Brent settled. "But she'll be moving off to Duke in a week, so she won't be a problem anymore. She'll make new friends, get over Stefan and build a new life."

"Mmm." Damon agreed thoughtfully.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something." Brent said and Damon cocked an eyebrow for him to continue. "Did you compel Doob's feelings for Caroline away?" He inquired and Damon sighed because he'd really hoped to not have to ever talk about this with Brent.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"So that he wouldn't go after her anymore?" Brent tested and Damon shook his head.

"Actually, no. I did it for him." Damon remarked surprising Brent.

"I don't understand." Brent said.

"He told Caroline that he loved her." Damon said and Brent's jaw dropped.

"_Really?_" Brent asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"But she didn't love him back. Enhanced vampire emotions would have made that almost unbearable for him. He would have been beyond miserable and he's not a bad guy, so I didn't think that was fair for him to have to deal with that." Damon admitted and Brent just stared at Damon.

"How is it that you're not pissed at him? You're always so fine being around him. You even talk away to him like you like him." Brent said and Damon chuckled.

"I _do _like him." Damon confirmed. "At the end of the day, it's not his fault. I get it more than you could understand because I fell for her in only a couple of weeks. She's amazing. It doesn't surprise me that someone else fell for her too." He said and Brent nodded.

"She is amazing and gorgeous. I get it too." Brent agreed.

"Allan's never anything but nice around me and now that he just sees Caroline as a friend, there's no issue anymore. It was dealt with, so I see no point in things being awkward or needing to make an issue out of things that aren't relevant anymore." Damon clarified and Brent remembered when he was told before about Damon deeming things 'dealt with' and forgetting about it. "I like him. I'm sure that we'll be good friends one day." He said and Brent smiled because he really hoped that they'd stay friends despite going off on tour.

"You really are the coolest guy ever, you know that?" Brent asked amused and Damon snickered though that kind of meant a lot to him.

"Now who's the sap?" Damon joked and Brent chuckled.

"Think we're all saps with the advent of the babies. They're so amazing. Would it be okay if I came back every once in a while to see them?" Brent probed and Damon smirked.

"I hope you do." Damon nodded and Brent smiled. "You can see them any time." He added. "Oh and Barbie's practically forcing me to go out tomorrow night, so I'll be there." Damon remarked and Brent chuckled.

"Awesome." Brent replied pleased.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Katherine opted to stay and help Caroline instead of Liz as she missed her best friend. They were snuggled up next to each other on the couch under a blanket watching a movie. The twins were asleep in their Moses baskets and the two girls were eating ice cream. Caroline spotted a tear rolling down Katherine's face and she frowned then put her arm around her and Katherine leaned her head on Caroline's shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked soothingly.

"I… I'm really going to miss Brent." Katherine admitted. "I could have easily loved him. But mostly, I'll miss the friendship that was between us on top of the relationship." She said and Caroline tightened her arm a little.

"Who knows? Maybe once the band thing is done, things will work out." Caroline lulled and Katherine nodded.

"He was my first ever real boyfriend." Katherine admitted with a small sob and Caroline sighed sadly. "He cared about me for _me_. Not because I was a vampire, or different from other women or to get something out of me. He just liked _me _and accepted me completely."

"You know he'd take you back in a second if you wanted to go tour with him." Caroline pointed out.

"I can't do that to him, Care. He's a vampire now. In a hundred years, he could look back at his one shot of being a rock star and regret it because his girlfriend tagged along. Plus, as sappy as this sounds… I'd rather stay with _you_." Katherine replied and Caroline set down her ice cream then put her other arm around Katherine too and hugged her close.

"It's really selfish of me to say this but I'm so happy that you're staying. You've become like my rock. I don't think that I'd know what to do with myself without you now." Caroline disclosed softly and Katherine sniffed.

"Thanks, Care. That means a lot." Katherine acknowledged.

"It'll be okay." Caroline soothed.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	74. Management

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: For those of you who asked for the link to vote for the Energize W.I.P. Awards, there's a link on my profile :) Thanks so much for your support! Dutchessofdisaster is a nominee in the slash category and The Green Eyed Cat is a nominee in the reviewer category, if you go on, make sure and vote for them because they're both amazing! Only two days left to vote!

Hope that you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 74

* * *

><p>It was Monday the 10th of July and Damon walked into the house after going to the grocery store only to hear Caroline on the phone in the kitchen.<p>

"What do you mean the sign's in pink?" Caroline exclaimed infuriated. "I have paperwork in front of me that specified _red_." She fumed. "Well, I don't really care what your marketing team think. It's _my _club and I ordered and paid for red. Fix it or I'll get a lawyer." She snapped then hung up. "Is it any wonder I have to do everything myself?" Caroline mumbled to herself and Damon chuckled as he walked in.

"What's going on?" Damon examined her amused – in all honesty, he was quite turned on by 'bossy and take charge' Caroline.

"The ridiculous PR company that I hired to handle the club launch called up the contractor that was making the sign and changed the font colour to _pink_. It's like _hello_? The whole interior is themed in black and _red_. Where the hell do they get off telling me that a pink sign would be better? God! Amateurs." Caroline rambled aggravated and he snickered then kissed her cheek.

"You are _so _hot right now." Damon pronounced and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I actually need to talk to you about something." Caroline started and Damon nodded to her in encouragement. "It's Katherine's birthday on the 28th of this month. I was thinking about bringing back the launch date a week to that night and opening it in her honour. What do you think?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I think that would mean a lot to her." Damon replied. "If you express, I'll stay home that night with the kids, so that you can go out."

"My mom could babysit." Caroline suggested and he looked at her sceptically.

"They won't even be a month old on the 28th." He countered. "I'd rather one of us was here, considering Charlottesville is an hour away." He reminded her and she sighed.

"Okay, I see your point." Caroline agreed. "But, what if you and my mom come up to Charlottesville for the night and we all get hotel rooms near the club? Then you and I can periodically slip out and go check on them while my mom babysits." She explained and he looked surprised.

"We'd have to ask Liz if that was okay first." Damon reminded her.

"But if she says yes, are you okay with that?" Caroline tested.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "There's a hotel down the street from the club. We'll need to go ask your mom quick so that we can book rooms. It'll fill up fast once the tickets go on sale." Damon remarked.

"The tickets will go on sale on Thursday. I just have to call the printers by the end of the day. I wanted to okay it with you first." Caroline responded.

"I'm in." Damon established.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Ric appeared a short while before everyone else was due to turn up and Damon was at the store buying beer. Caroline was in the living room rocking Sessily.<p>

"Hey." She smiled at the sight of him walking in.

"Hey, Care." Ric greeted in return. He hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes then went into the living room. "Hey, beautiful." He cooed then kissed Sessily on the head.

"Excuse the mess but you're early." Caroline teased and Ric chuckled.

"You have twins. This hardly constitutes a mess." Ric pointed out. "I'm early because I wanted to talk to you about something." He disclosed and she looked surprised. She set little sleepy Sessily down in her Moses basket then turned to Ric.

"Okay, let's sit." Caroline granted then took a seat on the couch and Ric sat next to her.

"Well…" Ric started. "I was wondering if you were still looking for a club manager and if so, if you'd be okay with me applying for it." He revealed and Caroline was very surprised as she hadn't thought that he would be into that kind of job.

"I am still looking. Why would you want to do it?" Caroline queried and Ric smiled.

"Honestly? I don't want to teach anymore." Ric stated honestly. "I worked in clubs all through college, so I do have experience in a club atmosphere and my minor for my degree was in economics and statistics in case history didn't work out. I can do the job." He promised and she nodded.

"Just one question." Caroline began.

"Go ahead." Ric nodded.

"When can you start?" Caroline smirked and Ric grinned.

"What? Really?" Ric questioned surprised and Caroline giggled.

"The reason that I haven't hired anyone is that this club is really important to me and everyone I talked to just… didn't feel right. I'm actually thrilled that you want to do it because then it's still in the family, you know?" Caroline answered and Ric smiled.

"In the family." Ric said. "Thank you for saying that, Care. It means a lot." Ric replied honestly.

"Well, you _are _family, Ric. Damon practically sees you as a brother." Caroline pointed out and Ric felt really touched by her saying that.

"Same here." Ric agreed.

"Good." Caroline smiled. "But, I just have to warn you that just because you're family doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you with my bossiness." Caroline teased and Ric laughed.

"Nor would I expect you to." Ric replied amused.

"Good. Well, the way the salary will work, I got statistics from clubs all over Virginia and averaged out the money since it's a small club. The starting salary is $52000 a year." Caroline explained surprising Ric.

"That's $8000 more than I make now." Ric commented pleased.

"Good. Once things are up and running, you'll also get a profit share, so the better the club does, the more money you'll make." Caroline elaborated and Ric nodded. "Are you able to train bar staff?" She examined.

"Mmhmm." Ric nodded. "I worked in the same club for four years at college and I was practically managing it by the end of it. I trained all of the new staff too."

"Okay, that's great. Well, the interviews for bar, cashier, coat check and wait staff are taking place on Saturday. So, that'll be your first job, is that okay?" Caroline tested.

"Works for me." Ric nodded with a smile.

"I've already hired the DJs and I have numbers for back-up DJs in case they don't work out, so you can let me know what you think of them once it's all running." Caroline advised.

"Great. When's the launch?" Ric inquired.

"Well, that's confidential. It's on the 28th of this month but that's Katherine's birthday. I want to launch it that day in honour of her. She thinks that we're just going for a night out in Charlottesville, I want to surprise her." Caroline disclosed and Ric smiled because he thought that she was just a sweetheart.

"That's really nice of you, Care. That'll make her so happy." Ric added. "What about security?" Ric queried.

"Four vampires that Damon turned are going to be the security. He found them as unemployed bouncers and offered to turn them and guarantee them a job with good income if they accepted, which they did. Then he compelled their loyalty and control so that everyone will be safe." Caroline explained and Ric looked surprised.

"That's clever." Ric approved.

"Mmhmm." Caroline nodded. "I like that too because it means if any random vampires turn up, they can be stopped easily." She added.

"That's true. What are the opening hours?" Ric asked.

"Thursday and Sunday 10pm-3am, Friday and Saturday 10pm-4am." Caroline answered. "If it's popular then we might revisit opening hours but it'll be a trial and error system at first." She supplemented.

"What's the capacity?" Ric queried.

"According to the health and safety officer, the club can legally hold 523 people." Caroline replied and he nodded.

"So, it's quite small then." Ric observed.

"Yeah, but I've decided that there won't be more than 500 patrons at any one time, just in case. I don't want to be shut down. I know that a lot of clubs take a few more people than is safe but I'm not having that." Caroline cautioned and he nodded in approval – he liked that she wanted to do everything legally and by the book. "So, there will be you, four security, three bar staff, one coat check, one cashier and ticket taker, two waiting and glass collecting staff, one DJ and eventually I'll want you to hire an assistant manager for when the club's more popular to allow you to have vacation time and nights off once the club's open more nights a week. So, that's at 514 capacity which allows for all of us to go any time while still keeping in accordance with the health and safety officer." Caroline elucidated.

"That's great, Care." Ric smiled. "What else do I need to know?" He surveyed.

"The opening night tickets go on sale this Thursday. 450 tickets have been printed so there are a small number of people who can just show up and get in but priority will go to people who bought tickets in advance. I put out three newspaper ads, contacted the radio stations in Charlottesville and set up a facebook page and a club website. I already have suppliers for alcohol, other drinks, snacks, disposable glassware, things like paper towels and toilet paper for the bathrooms and I've hired a cleaning service that will come in during the day to clean the club after open nights." She guided. "I have everything that you need already organised in folders for easy management as well as a digital copy of everything saved in the laptop that is currently in your office in the club." She smiled and he chuckled.

"Damon's right. You could rule the world." Ric joked fondly and she grinned.

"He said that?" Caroline queried and Ric snickered and nodded.

"He's really proud of you." Ric said sincerely and he saw all over her face how much that meant to her. "Have you decided on a name for the club yet?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to be called 'Gemelli'." She responded.

"Where did you get that?" Ric asked full of curiosity.

"It's Italian for 'Twins'." Caroline answered and he grinned.

"I love that." He approved. "Thank you so much for trusting me with this. I won't let you down." He promised.

"I'm really glad that it's you, to be honest." She smiled. "Though, we need to make a deal." She cautioned.

"What deal?" Ric pushed.

"If at any point the club is going to put a strain on your relationship with me or Damon, we need to reassess." Caroline notified and he nodded.

"Absolutely. I agree with that." Ric arranged.

"Then the job's yours, Mr Saltzman." She said holding out her hand and he smiled and shook her hand.

"Thanks, Mrs Salvatore." Ric winked and she giggled.

"Damon's going to love this." Caroline stated amused and Ric laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Damon, Ric, Katherine and Stefan were sitting around the dinner table that evening. They'd finished their meals and were just tucking into dessert.<p>

"I have an announcement." Caroline noted and Damon turned to look at her in surprise as he didn't know about any announcement.

"What?" Katherine smiled supportively.

"I hired my club manager today." Caroline advised and Damon's jaw dropped.

"When?" Damon asked confused as she hadn't told him and she hadn't been out of the house to _meet _a manager.

"When you were out buying beer." Caroline solved.

"That's great. Do we know them?" Stefan inquired – he was so proud of her for the club as it was all really coming together.

"You do." Caroline smiled. "My new club manager is Ric." Caroline divulged surprising all of them and Stefan and Katherine grinned while Damon laughed.

"That's awesome." Damon approved amused. "Bored of teaching then?" He asked Ric who smirked.

"Yeah, basically." Ric nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait for the first weekend in August for the launch." Katherine smiled. "It'll be great." She said pleased and they all chuckled because everyone but Katherine knew that the club was opening the weekend before.

"Me too. It'll be my first real night out away from the kids. That'll be weird." Caroline remarked as Katherine thought Caroline was only coming to dinner in Charlottesville for her birthday while Damon stayed with the twins then they were swapping for the clubbing – she didn't know that Liz was coming up to Charlottesville for her birthday to look after the twins so that both Damon and Caroline could be there. "By the way, did you get those hotel rooms booked?" Caroline asked Damon who nodded.

"Mmhmm." He hummed.

"What did you get?" Caroline probed.

"A two bedroom suite for us and your mother, a three bedroom suite for Stefan, Matt and Katherine and a regular suite for Ric." Damon answered back.

"I don't need a suite, Damon." Ric interjected.

"The hotel was almost fully booked. They were almost the only rooms left. That was the most efficient way to do it." Damon explained surprising Ric.

"By the way, how did Elena's appointment go?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"She called at lunch time to tell me that she's nine weeks and one day pregnant and she's due on February 12th. The doctor said that everything looks good and she's healthy." Caroline answered.

"What did Elijah say?" Stefan asked amused.

"Apparently, he's over the moon." Caroline divulged with a smirk and they sniggered.

"I bet he totally _did _poke holes in the condoms." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Elena thinks that he's too happy about it. Like he was expecting it." Caroline agreed.

"Has he asked her to marry him yet?" Stefan asked amused.

"Yeah, but she said no." Caroline responded.

"Why?" Stefan queried.

"She said that she knows that Elijah's going to turn, she's not sure that she wants to turn and she doesn't want to be with him for the rest of her life if she's going to age and he won't." Caroline explained.

"Guess that makes sense." Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p>Ric walked in on the Saturday evening to find Katherine holding Sessily on the couch with Caroline sitting next to her feeding Conrad.<p>

"Hey, girls." Ric said as he hung up his jacket.

"Hey." Katherine greeted while she discretely ogled his ass when he bent over to untie his shoes. Caroline gave her a smirk indicating that she caught that and Katherine blushed a tiny bit and winked at her making Caroline bite her lip so that she wouldn't laugh.

"How did it go?" Caroline smiled. Ric walked in and sat down on the couch next to Katherine and he kissed Sessily's head.

"Good. I hired two bar staff, a cashier, a coat check girl and two wait staff slash glass collectors." Ric revealed and Caroline grinned at the progress that would mean.

"That's great. Just one more bar staff and we'll be set to open." Caroline stated.

"I thought of something, Care. What if people call in sick?" Ric questioned. "We should maybe hire a couple of extra people and do rotational shifts." Ric advised and she nodded.

"That's a good idea. I'll just let you handle that then. I got a couple of résumés in my email yesterday and today, so I'll forward them to you and you can have a look." Caroline offered.

"Cool." Ric agreed.

"What were the people like?" Katherine inquired.

"The two bar staff I hired are friends and came to the interview together. The guy, Pete, is 24 and has been working as a bar tender for the past three years in a busy bar in the city. He's good looking, charming and I'm sure that he'll bring in business with the female patrons." Ric joked and they giggled.

"Sounds good. What about his friend?" Caroline examined.

"Her name is Betty, she's 25, she's really pretty and just comes across as an eternally happy person. She reminded me of you, Care, so I thought that would be a good thing. She worked with Pete in the same bar and before that she was a waitress, so there's some diversity there if she needs to be moved to wait staff for whatever reason." Ric answered.

"She sounds great. What about the others?" Katherine asked.

"The cashier is a girl called Christine, she's 29 and she's been working in clubs since she turned eighteen. She came across as really responsible and level headed and just a nice person. Her last two jobs were working as a club cashier and she had really great references. She left her last job because she had a baby, so the hours are great for her because her mother can watch her daughter at night while she works." Ric explained and they nodded.

"So, she's a single mother?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Ric nodded. "I conducted the interviews more like a conversation rather than a formal question and answer session."

"That's better though. You get a chance to kind of get to know the person." Caroline commented.

"Yeah, I agree. I hired her on the spot because I just didn't think that there would be a better candidate. She hasn't had a sick day in like eight years and she takes working seriously, so I thought that would be good qualities for the cashier." Ric opined.

"Yeah, definitely." Katherine approved.

"The coat check girl is nineteen and in college doing science and her name is Emma. She's a bit shy and I think she applied for this job in the hope that it would open up her social skills. After chatting for a little while, she did get comfortable and relax, so I liked her." Ric said and they nodded. "The wait staff/glass collectors are both guys. One is called Ethan and he's 20 and the other is called Mark and he's 21. They both have lots of busboy and waiting experience and had great references from their previous employers. They're both in college and need to work to pay towards their tuition fees, so I think they'll be reliable." Ric explained.

"Sounds like you picked great people." Caroline praised pleased. "So, what do you think? One extra part-time bar tender and one extra part-time waiter on top of the last bar staff we need to hire?"

"Why don't I be your extra bar/wait staff?" Katherine offered. "I'll cover for anyone who calls in sick or takes vacation days then you don't have to hire extra people from the get go." She said surprising them.

"It would be nice to have a friend there." Ric granted.

"Well, if that works for the two of you then that's fine with me. Then at least you don't have to be tied down to set hours and only work there if it's necessary." Caroline commented.

"I think it would be fun." Katherine smiled. Ric opened up the binder he had in his hands then pulled out a small slip of paper and a pen. "What's that for?" Katherine queried.

"To choose your uniform and write down your sizes so I can let the manufacturer know." Ric advised giving it to her. Katherine looked down at the slip and saw that she could choose between a black and red shift dress, a red and black pleated plaid skirt with a black three quarter sleeve shirt, or a red short-sleeve blouse to be worn with black trousers or black jeans. She saw that for the guys there were the options for black trousers or black jeans to be worn with either a black long or short sleeve shirt, a red polo shirt or a black t-shirt. It also stated on the slip: No sneakers under any circumstances. Katherine giggled at that knowing that Caroline must have put that in.

"Can I pick all of them? They all sound nice." Katherine mentioned.

"Yeah, of course. All of the tops and the dress have 'Gemelli' written on them somewhere. The jeans or trousers aren't provided." Caroline directed and Katherine ticked all of the girls' ones and wrote in her sizes after putting her name on the slip then she handed them back to Ric and he put them away into the folder…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	75. Happy Birthday, Kat!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who voted for the WIP Awards :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 75

* * *

><p>On Friday the 27th, Caroline and Damon drove to Charlottesville in the afternoon with the twins in the backseat to do a final run through and look at the place before the launch the next night. They parked outside the club then changed the car seats into baby carriers and each took one of the babies out of the car. Caroline was pleased to see that the lettering on the sign was red. They went up to the closed door and Damon opened it for Caroline and she walked through with Sessily then Damon followed with Conrad and closed the door behind them. They ventured up the stairs to the club and found Ric talking to the staff over at the seating areas. A brunette girl motioned to them to Ric and he turned and looked then smiled.<p>

"Hey." Ric greeted pleased.

"Hey." Caroline grinned and Damon saluted then took Sessily from Caroline and went over to the bar and set the baby carriers on the counter.

"Everyone, this is Caroline." Ric motioned to Caroline. "She owns the club." He advised and they looked surprised. Caroline greeted them all and she was kind of amused by the fact the girls were practically drooling at the sight of Damon but she didn't comment.

"Everything looks great. Is there anything that needs done before tomorrow night?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, the delivery didn't have any straws or drink napkins, so I'm going to run out to the store and get some." Ric answered and Caroline shook her head.

"No, the ones that I ordered were all personalised with the name of the club. I'll call the distributor because they've been paid for already." Caroline denied and Ric nodded then handed her his new work phone and she went through the contacts and dialled then put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Richard, this is Caroline Salvatore." Caroline said and the others watched her, they thought that she seemed kind of young to own a night club and they didn't expect that she would get it done. "I could be better. It seems yesterday's delivery was lacking the personalised straws and drink napkins, so I'm wondering what you're planning to do about that considering my launch is tomorrow night." Caroline said sharply and all but Ric looked surprised and Damon was chuckling at her being bossy. "Well, I already paid for them, so I don't see how that's my problem." Caroline replied. "I see." Caroline stated curtly. "So, you're telling me that they were just conveniently left out of the delivery boxes, you don't do deliveries on Saturdays and there's nothing that you're willing to do about this, am I correct?" Caroline examined cocking an eyebrow. "I see." She sighed. "I have to say, I'm very disappointed by your poor work ethic and I'm going to inform the city chambers so that they can appropriately put out the word about this. I'm sure there are plenty of other more reputable vendors that will be better to do business with in future." Caroline said with a devious smirk to Ric and he was smirking right back. "And why shouldn't I inform the chambers? It's a fraudulent service. I paid for Thursday delivery and you are neglecting to provide the service I paid for and are unwilling to rectify your mistake." Caroline responded and the staff were staring at her in disbelief and Damon was shaking with laughter at his little wife. "Oh you will?" Caroline tested with a wink to Ric. "Great. The door's open." Caroline said then hung up. "He's delivering them personally in twenty minutes." Caroline smirked at Ric and he and Damon laughed. The staff were shocked – clearly her young age meant _nothing_.

"Don't piss Mommy off, huh?" Ric teased and she and Damon laughed.

"Nothing is ruining the launch tomorrow night." Caroline shrugged. "Especially not some snarky guy who thinks I'm a stupid little girl." She said and Damon and Ric chuckled.

"Speaking of little girl, Damon, give me my Goddaughter." Ric bid amused holding out his hands and Damon chuckled then unbuckled Sessily from the carrier and Ric walked over to him. Damon picked her out and handed her over to Ric. "Hey, beautiful." Ric cooed as he kissed her head.

"Are they your kids?" A blonde girl asked Caroline who smiled.

"Yep, they're my twins." Caroline said happily. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Betty." The blonde girl held out her hand and Caroline smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Betty. You'll be doing bar, right?" Caroline probed.

"Sure will." Betty smiled. "I love the interior of the club. Ric showed us earlier what it looks like with the lights off and it's gorgeous." She complimented and Caroline grinned.

"Thanks. My best friend Katherine and I picked out everything in here. It's her birthday tomorrow night, that's why we're doing the launch a week early." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, Ric said that there's going to be a cake just before midnight." A guy with sandy bronze blonde hair said.

"Yeah, the DJ's going to play the happy birthday song when it's wheeled out." Caroline grinned. "And you are?" Caroline asked in a friendly tone holding her hand out to the guy.

"Mark." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline replied.

* * *

><p>Ric poured himself and Damon a drink at the bar while they waited for the delivery. Caroline sat chatting away to the staff getting to know them, so Damon took Conrad out of the carrier and he and Ric went over to the opposite seating area and sat with a twin each having a drink.<p>

"So, do you like this place?" Damon asked glancing around. "It turned out great." He observed.

"I love it. It's _fun_, Damon." Ric smiled. "I can't remember the last time that working was fun." He added and Damon smirked.

"Good. A little blonde birdie told me that a certain brunette is going to be working here sometimes." Damon teased and Ric chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"We're friends, Damon. You know that." Ric pointed out.

"I think that she's hoping to get you drunk and do you on the bar." Damon joked and Ric laughed.

"You're delusional." Ric quipped and Damon sniggered.

"You're in denial." Damon hit back amused and Ric chuckled.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Katherine got up and walked downstairs from her room with her hair in short pig tails in her pyjamas down to the kitchen to get her morning tea. She walked into the kitchen and found Stefan, Caroline, Damon and Ric there sitting at the table. They sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and she grinned widely – she felt so lucky to have the best friends ever. Damon had made breakfast of pancakes with raspberry sauce at Caroline's request as she <em>loved <em>it when he did that, Caroline had made Katherine's favourite Russian tea for her and there were presents on the table waiting for her. The twins were asleep in their twin Moses basket that Stefan had bought for them to sleep in at his and Katherine's house.

"Thank you so much." Katherine grinned at the four of them.

"So, how does it feel to be 557 years old?" Damon teased and they all chuckled.

"Don't be an ass." Caroline smirked at him and he winked at her. Caroline gave her a hug then got her to sit down. The five of them had breakfast together and Katherine was so happy that she'd stayed with her friends instead of going with Brent on tour because they truly did make her life wonderful. She opened up her presents after that, they'd gotten her clothes, shoes, a TV for her room and jewellery and she loved all of it.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Katherine had a shower and got ready while Caroline nursed the twins then the girls went to the spa for a few hours of manicures, pedicures, facials and massages while Damon, Ric and Stefan took care of the babies. They went to the hair salon to get their hair done when they were finished at the spa. Caroline had red hair extensions put into her hair after they gave her a trim and straightened it, so that there were red flashes in her hair for the night. Katherine had her hair dyed back to her natural brown then they put more dramatic chunky blonde highlights in her hair instead of the soft highlights that she'd had since the wedding as they were growing out.<p>

They went home after that to spend a couple of hours with the twins. The boys thought that they looked amazing with their new hair styles. Just after 6pm, Damon, Caroline, Liz and the babies headed to Charlottesville to get checked in to the hotel and get ready for the evening. They were meeting the other four at the restaurant at 8pm. Liz had several bottles of expressed milk to feed the twins with and Caroline said that she only had to call and they'd be back in minutes if she had a problem.

They left the hotel at 7.50pm as they were going to an upscale restaurant nearby considering the club was down the street from the hotel. They'd checked in the other two rooms and left the overnight bags in each room for their friends then they walked out of the hotel and round the corner to the restaurant hand in hand. They entered the restaurant and spotted Stefan, Katherine, Ric and Matt in the private booth they'd reserved.

Caroline had bright red eye shadow on, thick black eye liner and mascara and red stain on her lips. She was wearing a strapless black tutu dress with a satin jewelled bodice and a netting tutu skirt. She had Karen Millen black satin high heeled jewelled pumps on her feet. Damon was wearing a black suit and a grey shirt with no tie. They got to the table and Katherine hopped up to hug Caroline.

Katherine had dark smoky eyes and red stain on her lips. She was wearing a short strapless red sequin dress with a slim black satin sash under her bust tied in a bow. On her feet were black satin Christian Louboutin Rolando platform pumps. Stefan was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and no tie, Matt was wearing black trousers with a black shirt and red pinstripes and Ric was wearing a black suit, black shirt and red tie – Caroline was _so _unbelievably touched that everyone dressed towards the theme in her club. She was buzzing with excitement about the launch.

* * *

><p>They got champagne sent to the table and each of them had a glass. Caroline was only having one as she'd be breast feeding the next day. They had their starters and main course then once their desserts came, she couldn't wait any longer.<p>

"Kat?" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah?" Katherine grinned – she was having the best birthday of her life.

"We have one more surprise." Caroline disclosed.

"You do?" Katherine asked a little shocked as she couldn't imagine how the day could get better.

"The reason that I picked black and red for our dress code tonight is because…" Caroline grinned and held up her champagne glass. "Gemelli is opening tonight for your birthday." She said and Katherine's jaw nearly hit the table. The boys chuckled at her _stunned _reaction.

"What?" She squeaked and they laughed.

"We pushed our launch back a week." Caroline smiled and Katherine's eyes welled with tears and a couple slipped down her face.

"I love you, Care." Katherine sniffed and the boys were snickering at big bad Katherine getting all emotional.

"Aww." Caroline said then hugged Katherine who hugged her back tightly. "I love you too." Caroline responded and Damon shot Stefan an amused look and Stefan totally understood the expression – they never expected a time where they'd be good friends with Katherine. Damon also noticed that Ric looked like he was thinking a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>After dinner and some drinks at just after 10.30pm, the six of them walked around to the club and they were surprised by the long line outside the club. Caroline grinned at Ric and Damon and they looked just as pleased. Liz had been texting updates and the twins were fast asleep. They walked up to the entrance and the vampire bouncer let them in the door in front of the line. Damon overheard someone near the front asking who they were and why they didn't need to wait – the vampire responded with 'the blonde owns the club and the guy in the red tie is the club manager'. Damon didn't really like that the vampire gave strangers information about them, but he supposed that Ric and Caroline's names would be in the newspapers when the reviews on the club came out, so he didn't say anything.<p>

They were greeted by the brunette cashier, Christine, when they entered then they made their way into the club. There were quite a few people there already – in fact, it was almost packed. Caroline was on cloud nine. So was Katherine considering there was a 'Happy Birthday Katherine!' banner hanging over the DJ booth and it was genuinely probably the best night of Katherine's life… She felt like she truly had the best friend in the whole world.

There was a table cordoned off for them and they sat down together. Matt was seriously impressed with the club and he told Caroline that he was really proud of her. Ethan brought them champagne and bourbon since Damon didn't want to drink champagne anymore. Ric went and did a quick check with all of the staff to ensure that there weren't any problems and that everything was going smoothly.

The club had opened at 9pm and according to the cashier, 387 people with tickets were already in the club – the tickets were $20 each so without a single drink being bought, that was already $7740 into the club. Ric was pleased. He was looking forward to telling Caroline. The entrance fee without a ticket was $30 since it was opening night. The entry prices would half the following weekend as it wouldn't be opening weekend anymore.

They had the wait staff wandering around taking pictures of the patrons and staff in poses to put on the website feature on their opening night. Caroline was really looking forward to seeing the pictures and a few were taken of them too. She overheard that a reporter for a Charlottesville magazine was going to be there and she was excited about that – but, of course, she was also nervous regarding what would be said about the club.

Stefan and Matt got the girls up to dance while Damon and Ric hung back and drank together. More people poured in and at just after 11.15pm they were at capacity, meaning that the people that were still in the line had to wait until someone left before they would get in. All 450 tickets were used up and Caroline was thrilled. The bar had been buzzing since they got there and she was sure that sales would be good. She was planning to go up to the DJ booth and talk to the crowd but she wanted to dance with Damon first, so she asked him to dance and he chuckled but took her offered hand and followed her out to the middle of the dance floor while the others laughed at the sight of him ballroom dancing her around to a rock song.

"You look happy, baby." Damon smiled putting his arms around her waist and hers went around his neck and she grinned.

"I can't believe how well tonight is going. Looking around, it looks like people are having fun here. I'm just… I feel like I could burst at how happy I am right now." She grinned and he chuckled fondly then cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." He declared and she beamed at him.

"I love you." She responded and he smiled.

"I love you too." He replied then she kissed him.

"Think we can have sex yet?" She tested and he laughed.

"Your mother is going to be through the wall to our room." Damon pointed amused.

"And? We're married." Caroline retorted like it was ridiculously obvious and he chuckled at her being nuts. He leaned into her ear then.

"Tell you what? After you've done your announcement and we've had cake, let's slip into the supply room in the back." He said seductively and she shuddered at the memory from the school dance.

"Oh, _fuck _yeah." She accepted and he laughed.

* * *

><p>At 11.45pm, Caroline went up to the DJ booth and about a minute later when the song was finished, he held up the microphone.<p>

"Listen up, everyone!" The DJ said into it and everyone turned to look at the DJ booth. "This stunning lady here is Caroline. She's the owner of Gemelli and she'd like to say a few words." He announced motioning to Caroline and she smiled surprised when the crowd cheered and clapped for her. He handed her the microphone and she grinned.

"Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for coming tonight!" She said cheerfully and the crowd cheered. "I hope you're having a great night and if you have any song requests, come see Leo here and he'll hook you up." She smiled patting the DJ on the arm. "I just wanted to say that today's a special day. It's my best friend Katherine's birthday and we launched the club tonight in her honour. That's her over there in the sexy red sequin dress." Caroline pointed to Katherine who was blushing and she gave a small wave. "Katherine helped me design this place and to celebrate her birthday, I hope you'll join in with me and sing for her." Caroline grinned then the DJ played the happy birthday song. Caroline sang into the microphone and the whole crowd joined in to sing for her while Mark brought out a small cake with candles on the top of it. Katherine was in tears again and the boys were singing while chuckling and Stefan threw his arm around her and hugged her into him while she wiped her eyes. When they were finished, the DJ cut the music again and Caroline held up the microphone. "And to thank you all for coming, there's enough cake for everyone!" She grinned and pointed to the bar where the bar staff had put out enormous cakes all along the counter and the crowd screamed and cheered. "Thanks again and have a good night!" Caroline bid happily then the DJ played a song and she gave him back the microphone. Caroline hurried back over to their table and Katherine blew out the candles – she seriously didn't know what to wish for because she had everything that she wanted, so her wish was that Caroline would always be happy.

* * *

><p>Everyone had cake then Matt got Katherine up to dance. Damon and Caroline saw it as their chance, so the two of them hurried across the club and Caroline unlocked the door to the back part of the club then they slipped through the door. They bypassed Ric's office and ducked into the supply room and locked the door behind them. Damon crashed his lips to hers as soon as the door was closed and her arms went around his neck. He pulled her flush against him and their kisses heated.<p>

"Are you sure?" He tested against her lips and she moaned as his hand grazed her ass.

"You've given me blood a few times. I'm completely healed." She assured against his mouth as she ran her hands up his sides.

"You should still be top so you can control the speed and how hard it is." Damon mumbled.

"Okay." She agreed as he kissed her neck. "Sit on that box and I'll sit in your lap." She instructed pointing to an unopened box and he nodded then they stumbled over to it. He sat down and she quickly pulled down her underwear while he unbuttoned his trousers. Caroline straddled his lap then her hand went into his boxers and she pulled his cock out. He held onto her back as she positioned herself over him.

"Already?" He asked curiously and she smirked then leaned into his ear.

"Wet already, cowboy." She purred and he groaned loudly.

"I'm going to shoot early if you say stuff like that." He mumbled and she giggled. She carefully slid down on him and because it had been so long and she'd been doing constant Kegel exercises, it was ridiculously tight for Damon but also a tiny bit uncomfortable for her. "If you're not ready, baby, we can wait." He soothed softly feeling how tight she was.

"I just need a minute to get used to it again." Caroline dismissed his concern and he nodded. He fondled her breasts over her dress as she was wearing a nursing bra and the appearance of milk at that moment would have been a distinct turn-off for both of them. He kissed her and ran his hands up and down her back and she slowly edged further down on him. Caroline couldn't even remember her _first _time being this tight but she let herself get used to it because feeling them connected again was something that she'd missed a ridiculous amount. She felt herself getting more and more turned on with Damon's touches and kisses and that was helping a lot. She slowly rocked her hips, taking things unhurriedly and Damon moaned softly at the amazing feeling as she'd never been that tight before and it felt incredible. "I've missed this." She whispered and he nodded against her skin.

"We'll be back to normal soon enough, darling, there's no rush." He soothed and she smiled and kissed his cheek for being sweet. She sped up her hips a little when she could and Damon held her close. They kissed and touched and Caroline rocked – Damon never made a move to make her go faster or harder, he truly meant it that he'd wait. He would have waited years if that's what it took. He was in no rush, just being with her was enough for him, though he admittedly missed their closeness. He knew that's what it was about for her too. After about ten minutes, Caroline knew that her horniness was dissipating, she'd read about it happening.

"Are you close?" She whispered.

"I could be." Damon replied. "What's wrong?" He asked running his hand down her cheek softly.

"I read that my sex drive can take a nose dive for a while after childbirth." She advised apologetically.

"You want to stop?" He asked her softly.

"No, I want you to cum." She disagreed giving him a kiss.

"What about you?" He queried.

"I'm not going to be able to tonight. It's just gone." Caroline admitted and he nodded.

"Then we'll stop." He replied tenderly.

"No. Not until you're done." She denied.

"Caroline…" She cut him off with a kiss and moved her hips faster and he couldn't help a moan into her mouth – Damon thought that she was playing dirty knowing that his blood wasn't in his brain to think logically at the moment. He, however, let his end build up as fast as he could and about two minutes later he hit his orgasm and he groaned into her mouth as he came and held her close. She hugged her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder once he was finished and his arms held her to him like a vice. "Do you want me to try and finish you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No point. We'd be in here all night." Caroline said amused.

"But we could have stopped." Damon said guiltily – he _hated _it when he couldn't get her there.

"Just because I'm not horny anymore doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it. I missed us being close like this." She countered. "It wasn't about the orgasm for me, I just… miss being connected to you." She added and he gave her a light squeeze.

"I love you. I missed it too." He replied.

"Would we be terrible friends if we left and went back to the hotel to pass out?" Caroline mumbled sleepily and he chuckled.

"We have four week old twins. They'll understand." Damon replied amused.

"Good. Let's go give hugs and kisses then go sleep." She mumbled and he snickered.

"Okay." He accepted and she nodded but didn't make a move to get up. "We'll need to get dressed first, Blondie." He smirked and she giggled softly.

"Right." She replied then tiredly stood up and took a step back. Damon tucked himself back in then fixed his trousers while Caroline put her underwear back on. They went to the bathroom and washed their hands then headed back out into the club. It was just after 1am when they left and the others completely understood. Katherine hugged and kissed Caroline's cheek and told her that it was the best night that she'd ever had and that made Caroline teary-eyed. Damon handed over the room keys to the others then the couple left. The hotel was just down the street but Caroline was tired, so once they were out of the club, he picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the block down to the hotel. They got up to their room and tip-toed into their bedroom where their babies were sleeping in their Moses baskets. Liz had fed them just after midnight, so they would be able to get some sleep for a while. They quickly changed into pyjamas then slipped into bed and Caroline curled up in Damon's arms.

"Night, darling." Damon kissed her forehead.

"Night, sweetie." She whispered and seconds later she was out like a light from her long and fun day celebrating Katherine's birthday. Damon followed her into a deep sleep moments later…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	76. Communication

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I forgot to say in the last chapter that there are links on my profile for the hairstyles, the work clothes and the birthday clothes if you want to look :)

Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews :D

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 76

* * *

><p>Two weeks later on August 11th, Stefan and Matt were about to fly to Toronto for the Heavy T.O. festival in Downsview Park to see Spirited Ghost play. They went over to Damon and Caroline's house because she was making them breakfast before their flight. Stefan, Caroline, Katherine and Matt sat around the breakfast table having cinnamon French toast with syrup.<p>

"Are you excited to see Brent and Allan?" Caroline asked the two boys with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to see them again." Stefan smiled. "They're staying for tomorrow as well, so we're going to hang out with them tonight and tomorrow because they're playing tonight."

"I'm just looking forward to going to Toronto. I've never been to Canada before." Matt grinned. Matt was also really looking forward to hanging out with Stefan, they'd become very good friends over the months since the vacation to Florida.

"Say hi to Brent for me." Katherine bid to them with a tiny hint of sadness in her voice.

"You could just go with them, Kat." Caroline suggested softly and she shook her head.

"No, I'm working at the club tonight." Katherine denied and Caroline frowned.

"Well, we've got the Days of The Doom Festival next weekend in Kenosha, Wisconsin if you want to come with us then." Stefan optioned.

"Thanks for the offer, Stef, but I don't think that's a good idea." Katherine declined and Stefan nodded his acceptance – Stefan understood that she didn't want to see Brent surrounded by groupies.

"We'll say hi for you, Katherine." Matt assured and she gave him a small smile.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan queried.

"My mom's car is getting fixed, so he took her to the grocery store. He hasn't taken the kids out in the stroller by himself yet, so that's why he took them. He's getting annoyed that he doesn't get them to himself more often." Caroline answered amused and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, Damon walked into the house with the twins in the car seat carriers and the others were in the living room. They all saw the scowl on his face and he just set the kids down carefully then went back out the door without a word.<p>

"That was weird." Caroline frowned. She took the twins out of the carriers and set them into their Moses baskets then Damon walked in with grocery bags, still not saying a word, then walked down to the kitchen.

"I'll go." Stefan said and Caroline nodded then Stefan disappeared down to the kitchen where Damon was setting away the groceries. "What's going on, Damon?" Stefan inquired and Damon scowled at him for being nosy.

"Nothing." Damon muttered and Stefan sighed.

"Just talk to me." Stefan pushed and Damon slammed the fridge closed then turned to Stefan.

"The _one _time I get to do something alone with my children… no, correction, the _first _time I get to do something alone with them, and it's fucking ruined." Damon fumed and Stefan gave him a sad look.

"Why? What happened?" Stefan questioned.

"If you laugh, I'll kick your ass." Damon warned with an edge because he didn't find it in the least bit funny.

"I won't." Stefan promised.

"Practically every woman in the grocery store hit on me because I was there with babies. They were all, 'Oh, they're so cute… are you a single dad?'" Damon muttered and Stefan bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh because he understood why Damon found that annoying.

"Even with Liz there?" Stefan tested.

"She was running around the store getting stuff for herself and she wasn't with me the whole time." Damon mumbled as he opened the pantry and put away more stuff.

"You've seen Two and a Half Men, Damon. You should have known that taking the twins to the grocery store would have had that result." Stefan pointed out and Damon shot him a look for using a TV show as a reference.

"But I didn't think that they'd do it with the kids' _grandmother _there!" Damon exclaimed and Stefan chuckled.

"Next time, take them into the woods or something. There won't be women in the woods." Stefan remarked.

"Don't mock me, Stefan." Damon snapped. "This isn't funny. Caroline gets to do _everything _with them and I just can't do anything." Damon said unevenly and Stefan saw his eyes glass and he was surprised at just how upset Damon was.

"Yes, you can. You're a great father. Just because you can't feed them doesn't mean anything, Damon." Stefan said soothingly.

"I don't think so, Stefan." Damon denied looking away from him and blinking his eyes. "I don't think Caroline trusts me with them. She never asks me to do anything. She always does everything herself." He admitted wiping his eyes and Stefan frowned.

"Well… do you offer to do things?" Stefan examined.

"No, I don't offer, I just try to do them then she says things like 'I'll do that, can you go make tea?' or whatever. I haven't even bathed my children by myself because she won't let me. Am I that bad, Stef?" Damon asked with tears welling in his eyes and Stefan hugged him because Damon being upset kind of got to him.

"Why haven't you said anything to her?" Stefan probed rubbing his back.

"Because if my wife doesn't want me to be alone with the kids… maybe I shouldn't be." Damon sniffed and Stefan sighed.

"I don't think that she thinks that, Damon. It's probably just the natural mothering instincts. Maybe she just thinks that she _should _be doing it because she's their mother." Stefan said softly and Damon pulled away from him and wiped his eyes again.

"Whatever. Say hi to Brent and Allan for me. I'm going out." Damon stated then in a blink he was gone and Stefan huffed – why didn't Damon ever just talk things out like a normal person? Caroline hurried down to the kitchen because she'd seen the door open and close in a flash and she noticed Stefan's expression.

"What happened?" Caroline asked concerned.

"You need to talk to Damon, Caroline." Stefan advised and she frowned.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Caroline tested and Stefan shook his head.

"Because I'm not going to break his trust by telling you. If he'd wanted to tell you, he would have." Stefan replied and Caroline blinked in surprise as Stefan was kind of blabby by nature.

"But Stefan, what if he won't talk to me?" Caroline appealed.

"Then make him talk to you, because he's upset." Stefan responded and Caroline bit her lip.

"I'll try." Caroline nodded.

"Good." Stefan approved. "Anyway, Matt and I need to go."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Elena came over to Caroline's house to spend time with her, Katherine and the twins. Damon wasn't back yet. Elena was almost fifteen weeks pregnant and she'd had a scan the day before.<p>

"So? Did they tell you the sex?" Caroline grinned at her as they sat in the back garden with some lemonade.

"She couldn't see because of the way the baby was positioned." Elena replied. "She'll check again at 20 weeks." She added and Caroline nodded. Elena was seeing a doctor in Mystic Falls as she hadn't wanted the clinic to be so far away.

"You've got a little bump already." Katherine smiled and Elena nodded.

"None of my jeans fit." Elena agreed with a sigh. "By the way, who's Damon with?" She examined nosily and both Caroline and Katherine looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Caroline tested.

"I saw him having lunch with a woman in the café earlier when I went to buy vitamins at the drugstore." Elena described and Caroline and Katherine looked surprised.

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me that he was having lunch with anyone." Caroline answered and Elena's eyes bugged.

"Oh, God. Care, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Elena trailed off.

"I'm sure that there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Katherine interjected and Caroline nodded.

"Besides, if Damon was going to cheat on me, I really doubt he'd be going to _lunch _with someone." Caroline joked and Katherine smirked.

"Damon wouldn't cheat on you anyway, Care, but if he was going to, it'd be way tawdrier than lunch at the café where anyone could see him." Katherine commented and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, more like a tent in the woods or something." Caroline agreed amused and Katherine snickered.

"Exactly, or some shabby motel room." Katherine smirked and Caroline laughed.

"Totally." Caroline agreed amused.

"You think it's funny?" Elena asked confused by their reactions.

"Damon may be many things but he's not a cheat." Caroline declared.

* * *

><p>Damon came back a couple of hours later but he didn't say much. Elena and Katherine went home after dinner then Caroline took his hand and led him into the living room and they sat down.<p>

"What?" Damon asked her confused and Caroline bit her lip.

"What did you do today?" Caroline surveyed and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He questioned and she sighed.

"Elena said that she saw you having lunch in the café." Caroline disclosed and Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you going where I think you're going?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"First of all, I don't think that you'd ever cheat on me, so no, I'm not. And second, if you were going to, it wouldn't be lunch in a café." She said dryly and he smirked. "What's going on?" She asked softly and he sighed.

"I've been…" He swallowed. "A couple of times since the twins were born, I've met with Dr Newbury. That's who I was having lunch with because she lives nearby." He admitted and she looked stunned as she knew nothing about that.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I feel like you don't want me to be around the kids alone and I've been talking to her in the hope I can learn to be a better father, so that you won't feel that way." Damon admitted and Caroline burst into tears with the pure guilt she felt because she couldn't believe that she'd made him feel that way. "Why are you crying?" He asked alarmed putting his arm around her and she hugged into his chest.

"I _do _want you around them. I never meant to make you feel that way." She cried. "I love you so much and I never have a single doubt about you, especially not with the kids." She sobbed and he looked confused.

"Then why don't you ever let me do anything with them?" He examined.

"Honestly? I haven't been doing that on purpose. I just want to do everything because since the second that they were born, you looked so natural but I was so terrified that I'd do things wrong. You seemed to take to fatherhood like a fish to water but I made so many mistakes that I didn't tell you about. I put their diapers on wrong and forgot their mits one day and that's when Conrad scratched his little face and I felt so useless, so I just wanted to do everything hoping that I'd learn quicker and stop being such a bad mom." She sobbed and Damon felt bad.

"You're not a bad mom. You're a great mom." Damon soothed cuddling her into him. "We really need to start talking everything out." He mumbled.

"Is that why you were upset this morning? Stefan wouldn't tell me why." Caroline sniffed wiping her eyes and he nodded.

"My outing with the kids at the grocery store was a disaster. Every woman in the place hit on me because of the babies." Damon muttered and she laughed. "It's not funny. I just wanted five minutes alone to do something with them and women kept coming up to me but it's Mystic Falls and Liz puts vervain in the coffee in the Grill, so I couldn't risk compelling them in case it wouldn't work." Damon muttered and she hugged her arm around his waist.

"I'll go out with Katherine tomorrow during the day. Then you can have them to yourself." Caroline proposed and he smiled and kissed her head.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're an amazing dad, Damon, and I never want you to think otherwise." Caroline assured.

* * *

><p>That night, Ric locked the door to the club after the last of the staff left then went back up the stairs only to find Katherine tidying up the bar area.<p>

"So? What did you think of your first shift?" Ric questioned taking a seat at the bar and she smiled at him. She was wearing the uniform shift dress, black tights and black pumps with her hair half up and half down.

"It was great. I had a really fun time. It's probably terrible to say this but I can't wait until the next person can't work so that I can." She teased and he chuckled.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." He said. "It was nice having you here." He added and she smiled. He'd periodically stopped to talk to her throughout the night and she'd obviously loved that.

"Want a drink?" She offered and he nodded.

"Sure." He accepted and she set down the cloth that she'd been using then made her way over to get the bourbon.

"Maker's Mark, Jim Beam or Wild Turkey?" She asked and he chuckled at her immediate assumption that he'd want bourbon.

"Maker's Mark, please." Ric answered and she poured him a drink then set it on the bar in front of him. "Thanks." He acknowledged and she smiled then set the bottle back with the label facing the front then she went back to wiping the alcohol counter. When she was finished she pulled out a small plastic Ziploc bag from under the counter then opened up the first cash register. She counted out the money then when there was $1000 in the bag she zipped it closed and set it next to the register.

"I can't remember, how much do you want left in the register?" Katherine queried.

"One $50, five $20s, five $10s, seven $5s, five $2s, five $1s and leave all the coins. The coins are counted out on Sunday nights. There should be $250 in notes left." Ric detailed and she nodded then kept counting it out.

"So, $100s are put in the bags?" Katherine tested.

"Yep." Ric agreed. Katherine kept counting it out until there was $250 left in the register. There were two types of Ziploc bags for the money. The slightly larger ones were for $1000 amounts and the slightly smaller was for anything less than that. She got out the money slips then filled them in and handed the money from the first register to Ric. There were four larger bags and one smaller with a money slip saying $841 on it.

"It's crazy how much people spend on alcohol." Katherine observed amused and Ric snickered.

"Yeah, but it's good for us." Ric chuckled and Katherine smiled.

"Yeah, Care said that you're getting a profit share." Katherine mentioned and Ric looked confused.

"So are you." Ric replied and Katherine looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked sceptically.

"You helped Care out with the interior of the club, finding vendors among tons of other stuff and you won't take wages for working, so she put you into the profit share." Ric explained and she looked stunned because she hadn't for a moment expected that.

"She didn't have to do that." Katherine noted confused.

"And you didn't have to help, but you did." Ric smiled and she shrugged.

"She's my best friend. Of course I'd help her." Katherine replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She feels the same, you know." Ric pointed out.

"Well… what is the profit share?" Katherine examined.

"You and I get 20% each." Ric answered and Katherine looked astounded.

"That's too much for me. I'm not working here enough for that." Katherine countered.

"I think it's fair since you're not getting wages." Ric differed and she sighed. She didn't agree but she didn't see the point in arguing with Ric over it. She counted out the second and third cash registers and sorted out the money the same way then Ric filled it out in the book.

"What's the total?" Katherine queried.

"$4841, $5219 and $5894… so, that's… $15954 from the bar." Ric commented.

"Wow, that's a lot." Katherine stated.

"Not really, actually, considering we had 562 patrons tonight." Ric frowned. "That means they're only spending like $28 each on drinks." Ric remarked thoughtfully. "I need to talk to Caroline about expanding the drinks menu and maybe doing specials with drinks instead of always having the same prices." He added.

"How many bought tickets and how many just showed up?" Katherine asked.

"342 bought tickets and 220 just showed up." Ric replied. "So, that's… $3420 in tickets and $3300 at the door." Ric commented. "So… total for the evening is $22674." He calculated.

"I have an idea." Katherine said and he looked up at her.

"What?" He probed.

"Why don't we make a cocktail menu? Not tons of them but maybe like ten cocktails that are easily made and we can give them names themed with the club instead of the classic names." She suggested. "Pete and Betty both have lots of cocktail experience and I'm sure Phoebe could learn easy cocktails with no problems." She added and Ric smiled.

"I think that's a great idea, Katherine." Ric responded and she smiled surprised. "Why don't you come up with ten cocktails with names then we can show Caroline and see what she thinks?" He put forward and she grinned because that sounded fun.

"Will do." She agreed happily and he smiled as he watched her get so joyful. "Also, I noticed tonight that lots of groups buy a bottle of champagne. Maybe we can do a special where if you buy two bottles, you get five free shots of your choice or something." She recommended and he smirked.

"That's a great idea too. Drunk people spend more money." He agreed and she giggled. "If you have more ideas let me know because I want to do both of those." He smiled and she grinned and nodded.

"I'll have the cocktail ideas written down for you by tomorrow night." Katherine guaranteed. "I'm hanging out with Care during the day if you want me to run it past her." She added.

"Thanks, that would be great." Ric agreed. "Then when she okays it, I'll contact the menu printers and have them work some up for us."

"Where could we get a specials board?" Katherine examined.

"I'll look into that." Ric smiled – he thought that they got along so well, he sometimes forgot that she was 'Katherine'.

"Also, have you thought about putting in card payments?" She checked and he nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to do that next month. We wanted to see how the club was going before installing that because it's quite expensive." He explained and she nodded. "We're also going to put in a small ATM machine next to the coat check." He furthered.

"That's a great idea." Katherine agreed.

"Anyway, I have to put this in the safe, you ready to go?" Ric tested and she nodded. "I'll grab your jacket."

"Thanks." She smiled – she'd been looking forward to the car journey home all night. An hour and a half trapped in a car with who you're ridiculously into – who wouldn't want that?

* * *

><p>AN: If you have a second, I'd love to hear your thoughts :D


	77. I Like You

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I can't remember who it was, but someone asked me for more Katherine/Damon bonding, so you'll get that in this chapter. I'm just going to post the next one tonight too since I haven't been able to post for a while. Sorry about that :/

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 77

* * *

><p>Caroline and Katherine spent the following afternoon at Stefan and Katherine's house trawling the internet for interesting cocktails.<p>

"Ooh, what about this? It's a black martini. It's made with black vodka and Chambord raspberry liqueur." Katherine described while showing the picture on the laptop and Caroline smiled.

"Awesome. Write that one down. I'll contact the alcohol vendor about getting black vodka." Caroline approved.

"What should we call it?" Katherine examined.

"We could add a hint of blackcurrant liqueur to it to make it our own and call it the Gemelli Black Martini." Caroline proposed.

"Well, that would go with the Red Martini you found earlier, you know the cherry one?" Katherine said and Caroline smiled.

"I like it." Caroline agreed and Katherine wrote that one down with the recipe for it. "So, how was working with Ric?" She tested and Katherine gave her a smirk.

"It's probably a bad idea to work there because it's ridiculously hard to control myself around him. He's just _so _hot and amazing." Katherine gushed and Caroline giggled.

"Well, was he flirting last night?" Caroline inquired and Katherine sighed.

"I have no idea. I can't tell if he's flirting or just being friendly with me. He's so frustrating. He's not like any other guy that I've ever wanted." Katherine murmured.

"How so?" Caroline pushed for more information.

"Because a few flirty lines, short dresses and my usual seduction techniques would _never _work on him." Katherine muttered. "So… I'm in unchartered territory with him." She admitted.

"I think the way you get him depends on what you want from Ric." Caroline responded.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"If you just want to have sex with him then coming onto him when he's drunk might be the best way to do that, but if you want to be with him just show him how wonderful you are and take it slow. You have to remember that Ric's been hurt a lot by women in the past, so he'll be wary of trying again. I mean the last woman he dated shot him." Caroline answered and Katherine scowled.

"I'd kill that doctor bitch if I was still a vampire." Katherine declared and Caroline smirked.

"You have it bad for him already, don't you?" Caroline asked amused by her reaction.

"How I feel for Ric is so different than anything I've ever had before. I'm not just attracted to him… he _fascinates _me. He's interesting and really intelligent and I think about him constantly and… this is going to be the most girly thing I've ever said but when I see him… my stomach tickles." Katherine rolled her eyes and Caroline giggled.

"Kat, I think you're in love." Caroline smiled and Katherine sighed.

"Yeah, I figured." Katherine muttered.

"But that's a good thing." Caroline approved. "He'd be more likely to go there if you're serious."

"Care, I'm so out of my comfort zone with this… normally when I want someone, I'm desperate to get them into bed but with Ric… it's so revolting… I actually find myself daydreaming about _cuddling _and _romance _with him." She said deadpan like that was the most embarrassing admission ever and Caroline laughed at her expression.

"Why's that revolting?" Caroline questioned entertained.

"Because it's never happened before and apart from you and the twins, I'm not used to feeling so _sappy_." Katherine said dryly. "It's… unnerving." She mumbled and Caroline smiled.

"But just imagine if he felt the same way back." Caroline said and Katherine couldn't help a goofy grin from spreading.

"Stop that." Katherine muttered wiping the smile from her face and Caroline snickered.

"I saw that." Caroline smirked and Katherine shot her a look.

"Bitch." Katherine quipped.

"Whore." Caroline retorted amused.

"Love you." Katherine grinned.

"Love you too." Caroline grinned back.

* * *

><p>Just before dinner time, Caroline went home and she walked into the twins' room to find Damon lying on his stomach with one twin under each of the play gyms and he was concentrating to keep it even, so that he was playing with them both. Caroline got her phone out and took a picture because she couldn't help it.<p>

"That's too cute." Caroline smiled and Damon looked up at her with a smirk.

"You know I'll delete that picture." Damon assured and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you won't." Caroline countered. "There aren't many pictures of you with them and you're just going to have to deal with it." She declared and he chuckled.

"Fine." He accepted. "How'd it go? Did you get your cocktails?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah, we found black and red cocktails online and customised them a little to make them our own then gave them names." Caroline smiled. "Katherine will give the list to Ric tonight and he'll get that done with the company that does the menus."

"Katherine still have that little crush on him?" Damon mocked and Caroline shot him a look.

"Don't be a jerk about it, Damon. It's not a _crush_." Caroline said then slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side.

"So, you're not supposed to tell me that, huh?" Damon examined tickled.

"Just stay out of it." Caroline muttered then left the room and Damon was highly amused by his little wife. Not a crush? Interesting. He smirked.

* * *

><p>That night, Ric was in the stock room taking inventory of what would need to be ordered in the following day when Pete hurried into the room.<p>

"Hey, Ric." Pete greeted as he walked over to the spirits cabinet.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ric tested and Pete smiled.

"You know, I know that you're the manager and everything and it's your decision, but you should really get that Katherine chick to work here full time." Pete advised surprising Ric.

"Why?" Ric cocked an eyebrow.

"She's been charming all the customers tonight into shots and tons of other drinks, her register is packed and the tip jar is almost full because of her. She's amazing." Pete described and Ric understood that Katherine was using her 500 years of experience at being charismatic to bring in more business for the club. He was kind of touched that she was doing that given their conversation the night before. "That and she's such a fast learner. Last night was her first ever shift as a barmaid and tonight she's pouring drinks like a pro and she's so fast. She even sold two of those $200 bottles of champagne." Pete said with a grin and Ric looked surprised.

"Thanks, Pete. I'll talk to her about it." Ric agreed.

"If you get a minute, come watch. I feel like I'm learning stuff just watching her." Pete added and Ric chuckled because Pete seemed a little in awe of the ex-vampire.

"Sure, I will once the inventory is done." Ric settled.

"Great. I better get back." Pete said grabbing four bottles in his arms then he hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ric did go watch for a few minutes from a distance and he saw her moving around the bar quickly, making sure that people didn't wait too long for drinks. She spoke to everyone with a smile, she laughed with customers, she made her cheeky expression that Ric noticed she wore any time she told a joke and the customers laughed. He saw several people putting money in the tip jar too. He was impressed.<p>

At the end of the night when the staff and customers were gone, Ric went out and found her counting out the registers. He went over and took a seat at the bar and when she noticed him there, she got him a drink immediately.

"Thanks." Ric acknowledged and she gave him a warm smile then went back to what she was doing. "You know, Pete came and told me earlier that you should work here all the time." Ric smirked and she grinned.

"Yeah, he told me that too. Wish I could. Tonight was really fun." Katherine smiled then set the money on the counter next to Ric.

"$5672." Ric wrote down from Phoebe's register. "$6745." He wrote down from Pete's register then looked at Katherine's and his eyes widened. "Is that…" He trailed off shocked.

"What's wrong?" Katherine examined confused.

"Your register had $9811?" He asked in disbelief and she smiled.

"You said that more money had to come in." Katherine reminded him and he chuckled.

"Well done, Katherine. That's amazing." Ric smiled and she grinned at him – he noticed how pleased she was that he was happy with her. He'd been thinking about it a lot and he noticed that she was different with him alone than she was with other people… almost like she was _shy_. It was weird. "Did you get a share of the tips tonight?" He checked and she nodded.

"Yeah, we split it between the seven of us." Katherine answered. "Though, the Phoebe girl has to learn to loosen up a little. She's kind of rigid and doesn't really talk to the customers more than just taking their order." She advised.

* * *

><p>Ric drove her home that night like the night before and they chatted a bit about the club then they got into a debate about the 1930s and Ric loved that she could talk about everything that he was interested in – it was so <em>refreshing<em>. Time seemed to fly then parked in front of the house.

"Thanks for driving me." Katherine acknowledged.

"Any time." Ric replied and she smiled.

"Goodnight." Katherine bid then leaned over to kiss his cheek like she regularly did but he went to say something else and she got his lips then pulled back quickly and Ric saw her blush crimson which surprised him considering it was _Katherine_. "Oh… I… I'm sorry… I was going for your cheek." She said mortified and he stared into her eyes. He was hit again with the oddness of how shy and awkward she was with him sometimes – he realised then that her feelings for him were _real_. It wasn't just some fascination.

"It's okay." He said softly and she watched him back.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly. Ric lifted his hand to tuck a curl of her hair behind her ear and he was surprised that her eyes closed as he did that – like his touch meant _so much _to her. He left his hand on her cheek then leaned forward and kissed her and her breath hitched a little involuntarily and Ric was shocked at the realisation that not only did she feel for him but she felt _a lot _for him. She carefully kissed him back then couldn't control herself anymore and practically melted into him. Ric was surprised at the sparks he felt while kissing her. About a minute later, Ric pulled away and she stared at him a little wide-eyed. "Oh… uh… why did you do that?" She mumbled and Ric was amazed by how innocent she looked after that. Shocked that she seemed braced for rejection. Shocked that she felt so deeply and he hadn't known anything about it – he'd thought that it was just a mild attraction.

"I like you." Ric disclosed and Katherine looked a little astonished like he'd said the most shocking thing ever to her.

"You do?" She asked quietly in incredulity and he nodded.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Ric asked and she looked surprised.

"You're asking me out?" She tested and he nodded. "I'm free." She confirmed – like she was ever going to say no to him.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30pm." He said and she smiled.

"I'll be ready." She promised and he smirked. "Night, Ric."

"Goodnight, Katherine." He replied then she got out of the car and he saw the quick flash of disbelief on her face as she got out and he felt kind of badly that he hadn't noticed before – he'd just wanted to be careful. Katherine hurried up to the door and let herself in then closed it and slid down the door onto her ass as she stared into the house with her eyes bugged. Her fingers touched her lips and she sighed.

"I'm so fucked." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Damon wandered into Katherine's room the next afternoon as Caroline said that she couldn't get a hold of her and he was shocked that practically all of the clothes from her closet and drawers were all over the floor and bed and she was sitting crying with her face in her hands.<p>

"Katherine? What's wrong?" Damon questioned concerned and her head snapped up and he saw her tear streaked face.

"Nothing." She denied hurriedly then wiped her face and he frowned. They'd been getting along well since the wedding and he didn't like the thought that she was so distressed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"It's clearly not nothing if you're so distraught." He countered delicately.

"It doesn't matter." She replied shakily and he'd never seen her so upset.

"Talk to me." Damon encouraged.

"I can't talk to you about this. Just… can you forget that you saw this?" Katherine sniffed and he sighed.

"I thought that we were friends now." Damon replied. "You can talk to me about anything." He said sincerely and she sobbed.

"Ric asked me out." Katherine blurted and Damon looked surprised.

"But I thought that was what you wanted?" Damon asked confused and she sobbed.

"It was." She agreed.

"Then why are you crying?" Damon probed concerned.

"Because in the last few months I've fallen for him _so hard_ and I just… I don't think that I can go out with him." She admitted and he looked confused.

"That doesn't make any sense, Katherine." Damon stated and she sobbed and wiped her eyes but she was too far into her upset state to stop the tears.

"I… What if we go out and he doesn't ever feel this way back? That's like… I don't know what to _do_, Damon." She wept and he was ridiculously surprised that she had _any _insecurity, but he supposed that it kind of made sense because she'd never gotten what she wanted before. Not really. There was always something in the way. "I miss being a vampire. I didn't have to deal with these kinds of feelings then." She sniffed and he sighed.

"It's hard not having a way to push away emotions." He agreed. "I only had to deal with it for one day and it was long enough for me." He said then put his arm over her shoulders and she cuddled into his side.

"I need to cancel." She sobbed.

"Don't cancel, Katherine." He refuted. "Who knows? You might get exactly what you want." He soothed.

"What if I don't?" She asked miserably. "What if…" Damon knew that she was thinking 'he breaks my heart'.

"Ric's a good guy, Katherine. He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't mean it." Damon assured. "Don't screw him around. He won't screw you around." He added and she nodded.

"I'm not going to screw him around." She swore and he rubbed her back a little hoping that she would feel better.

"How about I make you a deal?" Damon presented and she looked up at him.

"What deal?" She examined.

"If you swear not to screw Ric around, if things don't work out and he doesn't feel the same, I'll compel your feelings for him away so you don't have to be hurt if you want." Damon offered and she looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked softly because she was touched that he would say that and he nodded.

"He's my best friend and you're Blondie's best friend. It would be better if you and Ric were on good terms regardless if that's as friends or more, so I wouldn't want you to be hurt by him." Damon clarified.

"Thanks, Damon." She acknowledged and he smirked.

"Now why is your room like a disaster zone?" He asked and she cracked a watery laugh.

"I have no idea what to wear. I don't know if it's a casual date or a dressy date. All he said was that he'd pick me up at 7.30pm." Katherine responded and he smirked.

"Hmm…" He hummed then stood up and looked around. "So… something that could be either while still being sexy but not too sexy…" He said absently looking at her clothing selection.

"You want to pick my outfit?" She questioned him sceptically and he chuckled.

"Katherine, this is Ric. If he shows up and you look like a super model, he's going to be put off thinking that you're too hot for him. You need to look…" Damon trailed off while he thought of a word.

"Conservative with a stylish edge and class?" Katherine offered.

"Yeah, basically. You need to look like you're going on a date with a boring 33 year old history teacher." Damon smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"He's not boring." Katherine defended and he was kind of amused by her sticking up for Ric automatically like that.

"No, he's not… but he _looks _boring and he knows it." Damon pointed out and she giggled. "Look, it's not forever, but at first until he's comfortable with the idea of dating you, you can't scare him off with all of your 'bad girl ex-vampire seductress'-ness." Damon guided and she laughed in disbelief.

"I don't come across like that anymore." She remarked.

"Well, maybe not _now_, but you do have a reputation for being a siren and you don't want him reminded of that on a _first date_." Damon directed and she nodded.

"Fair enough. So, what do you suggest?" She investigated.

"I'm thinking." Damon answered as he scanned her clothes. "His favourite colour is blue and he made a comment about liking your crazy shoes before." He said surprising her then he smirked and walked across her room and picked up a dress that looked like a skirt and blouse. The skirt was a pale blue satin with white polka dots and the top was white with barely-there short sleeves and ruffles around the neckline. "That." He opined holding it up and she looked at him sceptically.

"For a _date_?" She asked doubtfully and he nodded.

"Dark colours or red will just make him think of sex and since you want more than that, you can't wear those colours. Trust me, I'm a guy and Ric has quite similar tastes to me. For a first date, this and some crazy shoes will look great." He counselled and she still looked sceptical. "Put it on." He bid holding it out to her and she shrugged then climbed off of the bed and took it from him. She pulled off her top and shorts then put the dress on – she wasn't bothered about modesty considering he'd seen her naked before. She turned to look at him and he scanned her then smiled. "What shoes do you have to go with that?" He scrutinized. She left her room to go into her walk-in closet and he followed as he hadn't been in there before. She opened the door and walked in and Damon was shocked at how many shoes she had – even more than Caroline! He hadn't thought that was possible. She scanned the shelves and held up a bright yellow pair. "Ugh. Not yellow." He said with distaste and she rolled her eyes at him being difficult then kept looking. Eventually she held up a pale blue satin pair of Nicholas Kirkwood high-heeled platform pumps with silver pearls decorating the platform. "Perfect. Put them on and let me see." He requested and she slipped the shoes on her feet and he looked her up and down. "Wear that." He nodded.

"This looks nice?" She queried uncertainly.

"Can you just trust me? Ric and I like the same things when it comes to women. If you want him to take you seriously while still thinking you look sexy, wear _that_." He pointed to her and she sighed.

"You swear, Damon?" She asked him seriously and he nodded.

"I swear." He promised.

"Fine." She accepted.

"Good." He smiled. "What are you doing with your hair?"

"I thought that I'd put it in a loose up-do." Katherine answered.

"Good. Show off some neck. That's hot." He agreed and she snickered.

"He's not a vampire." She pointed out.

"Guys like necks regardless of being a vampire or not." Damon countered surprising her. "I really like those shoes. Think Blondie would wear those?" He smirked and she giggled.

"She's not that into platforms. She doesn't want to wear shoes that will make her taller than you." Katherine teased and he chuckled.

"I don't care about that." He commented amused.

"That's what I said, but you know that she's kind of irrational when it comes to you." Katherine smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"She wants to be perfect for you all the time. I've told her to lighten up and that you'll love her no matter what she does or wears or looks like but she's determined." Katherine shrugged and he frowned.

"She just needs time for it to all sink in, I think. I mean, we weren't even together when she got pregnant then there was all of the drama. She'll relax when she gets used to all of it." Damon hoped and she nodded.

"Yeah, I expect so." Katherine agreed.

"I haven't seen you wear that skirt before." Damon remarked seeing a bright neon pink 'skirt' and she giggled.

"That's a dress." Katherine smirked and he looked at her sceptically.

"Are you _sure_?" He asked and she laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah, it's really short." She noted charmed and he chuckled.

"That can't be comfortable." He observed and she giggled.

"You get used to it." She joked.

"By the way, do you want Barbie to know about this date?" Damon remembered and she bit her lip.

"I didn't before but after talking to you I feel less nervous about it, so I probably _should _tell her." Katherine sighed.

"Why didn't you want to tell her?" Damon smirked though he had a feeling.

"She would have wanted all the details from last night and I think that I would have been more nervous." Katherine admitted.

"Why don't I just tell her later then? And you can talk to her about it tomorrow?" He suggested and she nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Damon." She smiled.

"So what _did _happen last night?" Damon teased...

* * *

><p>AN: Kat's dress & shoes on my profile. Let me know what you think :)


	78. Nerves

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter starts from where the last ended... Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 78

* * *

><p>"I'm not gossiping with you about your best friend." Katherine remarked amused.<p>

"Why not? It's not like he or Barbie will tell me." He pouted and she giggled.

"I accidentally kissed him." Katherine disclosed and he chuckled.

"What? How?" Damon questioned amused as he hadn't been expecting that response.

"I was tired and tipsy and I was saying goodnight when he dropped me off and I went to kiss his cheek like I always do with you guys then he turned to say something and I got his lips instead." Katherine explained and he snickered.

"Then what?" Damon pushed – highly amused that his little wife had turned him into such a gossip.

"Then he kissed me normally and asked me out. I passed out on the couch because I was so damn nervous and then not long after I woke up, the emotional crap started." She muttered and he gave her a small smile because he was glad that his best friend had a girl that was _that _into him, even if it was Katherine.

"You're so into him." Damon teased and she shot him a look.

"It's not funny." She retorted annoyed.

"It's funny for _me_." Damon joked and she rolled her eyes. "You teased me about being so in love with Blondie." He pointed out amused and she deadpanned.

"Crap." She muttered. "Well… I'm sorry. Please don't make fun of me." She bid innocently and he laughed.

"That innocent face is as fake as your ID." Damon teased and she smirked.

"I'll just tell your wife on you." Katherine cautioned and he sighed – he knew from experience that Caroline could nag like no other…

"Fine… I'll only mock you when it's absolutely necessary." Damon negotiated and she laughed.

"Whipped." She teased and he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Have a shower then come over and see the twins so Barbie doesn't keep worrying about you." Damon requested.

"Is that why you came over?" Katherine queried.

"Mmhmm. She said that she tried to call you and was worried about you." Damon elaborated.

"Okay, I'll be over in twenty minutes." Katherine agreed as it was only 2pm.

"Cool." Damon accepted then turned to leave.

"Damon?" Katherine asked and he looked back at her. "Uh… do you have any tips?" She examined and he chuckled.

"On how to score Ric?" Damon asked amused and she nodded. "Be honest. He hates lies. Even if the truth is hard to swallow, just be honest with him." He advised.

"Thanks." She smiled softly and he nodded then was gone in a blink.

* * *

><p>Katherine was ready half an hour early and she was pacing nervously when her phone beeped with a text. She opened it and saw that it was from Damon.<p>

_Stop pacing. You'll sweat. Just sit and have a drink._

She tittered and glanced out the window and saw him sitting on the couch across the street. He looked at her and smirked then she text him back.

_Come keep me company. I'm nervous as hell!_

She saw him look at his phone then laugh a little. He stood up from the couch then disappeared into the back of the house – she figured that he was telling Caroline. Seconds later the front door was opening and he wandered in and looked her up and down. Her hair was in a loose wispy up-do, she had dark smoky eye-makeup and a soft mauve lip stain on, pearl drop earrings and a pearl bracelet on and her clutch bag matched her shoes – he thought that she looked like a beautiful and classy woman going on a date.

"You look great." Damon said sincerely and she smiled.

"Thanks." She acknowledged.

"Are you comfortable in that?" Damon asked pointing to it.

"I don't know. I would have been more comfortable in something darker for a date." She admitted and he nodded.

"I know, but just trust me on this, okay?" Damon bid.

"Hence why I'm wearing it." She responded and he smirked.

"I need to get a drink in you, you look like you're going to faint." He badgered amused and she shot him a look for finding amusement in her nervousness. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of white wine. He poured them both a glass then gave one to her. She took a gulp then sighed. "Katerina, why are you so nervous? It's just _Ric_. You've spent tons of time with him."

"But… that was as _friends_." Katherine pressed.

"Yeah, but since you told me at the wedding, I noticed how obvious you are. He was probably just waiting until you were out of school and making sure that you're serious." Damon countered and Katherine thought about that.

"Can you not tell him about earlier, please?" Katherine pleaded.

"I won't." He promised and meant it this time. "Look, let's just sit down and relax." He motioned for the couch and she nodded then walked over to the couch and sat down and he sat next to her and sipped his wine. "When's Stefan back?" Damon queried.

"Tomorrow." Katherine answered. "Didn't he call you?" She tested.

"No. Well, he called me drunk on Saturday night in the middle of the night with Brent and Allan saying that I should have gone with them but other than that no." Damon said amused and she giggled. "Has he called you?"

"Yeah, he's called me and Caroline every day twice each." Katherine responded and he chuckled.

"He's such a dweeb. He probably totally misses his BFFs." Damon joked and she laughed.

"And the babies. He misses them a lot." Katherine remarked. "God, I can't believe they're six weeks old already."

"Mmm." Damon agreed. "They change so much every week, it's fascinating me." Damon smiled and she patted his knee fondly.

"You're a good dad, Damon." She smiled and he smirked.

"You think?" He asked and she nodded.

"I knew you would be." She admitted and he smiled.

"Do you think I could talk Blondie into doing it again before she turns back?" Damon asked and she laughed.

"No way in hell." Katherine denied tickled and he frowned.

"Did she hate being pregnant that much?" Damon probed.

"I think the fact that she had _twins _put her off from ever doing it again. It's hard enough going through pregnancy with just one baby but everything is enhanced with twins. More hormones, more pain, more symptoms, a much bigger body change… I mean she loves Sessy and Rad more than anything in the world… but she would _never _chance having twins again. And you had twins because she double ovulated, so that could happen again easily. Once you have twins, the chances of having twins again are heightened… something like four times more possible." Katherine explained and he nodded. "Plus, she's practically counting down the days until she can be a vampire again. I don't think she'd put off turning for another year and a half or something." Katherine divulged.

"Do you think that turning her back is the right thing to do?" Damon asked quietly and she looked at him kind of shocked.

"It's what she _wants_." Katherine declared and he sighed.

"But she has the chance at a human life… I just… I _can't_ kill her, Kat." Damon said. "I don't think that I could live with that." He confessed and she nodded.

"I do get that, Damon. But she's already been a vampire. She knows what it means. It's not like she's a normal human that doesn't understand what being a vampire is really like." Katherine countered and he thought about that.

"Someone else will have to turn her then. I can't do it." Damon said and she nodded.

"We can get her an insulin injection and she can do it herself. Then it really is _her _choice." Katherine suggested and Damon looked surprised.

"That's a good idea." Damon agreed.

* * *

><p>At 7.29pm Damon smirked at her.<p>

"A car just pulled up." Damon teased and he saw the flash of panic on her face and chuckled. "It's just _Ric_, Katerina. Relax. Ric's not scary." He comforted kind of half-assed because it was too funny and she shot him a look.

"No, he's just really gorgeous and intelligent and funny and… oh my God, I can't go!" She whisper-shouted and he was shaking with laughter.

"It's so _weird _seeing you act like this." He teased and she glared at him. "Look, if you feel nervous or awkward, just bring up some history topic and he'll ramble on about it while you get yourself under control." He advised and she sighed.

"Yeah, okay." She agreed then there was a knock.

"I'll get it." He sing-songed and her jaw dropped.

"No!" She gasped but he blinked to the door and opened it with an amused expression before Katherine could even move from the couch. Ric was visibly surprised to see Damon there.

"Hey." Ric greeted surprised and Damon smirked.

"Don't you look dapper?" Damon complimented amused because Ric was in a navy suit with a white shirt and grey and blue striped tie. Ric looked at him sceptically for being there.

"What are you doing here?" Ric asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"Little Kat's nervous, so I was talking a lot of crap to distract her." Damon explained with _deep_ amusement and Ric looked surprised that she _would _be nervous.

"Really?" Ric examined and Damon nodded.

"Go easy on her." Damon whispered and Ric chuckled.

"I will." Ric assured. Damon nodded his head to come in then Ric walked inside and Damon shut the door. They got into the hall just as Katherine appeared and Damon watched for Ric's reaction, as did Katherine. He smiled surprised at the sight of her and it was very obvious that he _loved _what she was wearing. "Wow. You look amazing." Ric admired and Katherine smiled.

"Told you so." Damon quipped and Katherine shot him a look.

"Don't you have a wife to go annoy?" Katherine retorted and both Damon and Ric laughed.

"I believe I do." Damon agreed amused. "You kids have fun." Damon teased then was gone in a blink.

"No, really, you look beautiful." Ric repeated and Katherine felt her stomach flip – he looked so _hot _in his suit.

"Thanks. You look great." Katherine replied with a blush.

"These are for you." Ric said handing her a bouquet of red, purple, pink and white anemone flowers with the stems wrapped in a purple ribbon and she gave him a warm smile.

"How did you know that anemones are my favourite?" Katherine asked delighted and he chuckled as she took them and smelled them.

"I remember you telling Caroline when she was planning the wedding." Ric responded and she smiled at him for being so thoughtful.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. Come in while I put them in water." She motioned to the living room and he followed her in.

* * *

><p>"Damon, what do you keep watching out the window for?" Caroline called from the kitchen.<p>

"Nothing, darling." Damon called back highly amused. Though, to be honest, he was so glad that he and Caroline weren't at the beginning of their relationship like the other two, he loved that they were in a solid and happy place. He so did _not _miss the insecurity that comes with the beginning of a relationship.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Damon spied Katherine and Ric leaving and Ric was a total gentleman and opened her car door and helped her in. Damon liked that in all honesty. He thought that basic manners like that with regards to ladies were often forgotten in this day and age and he was kind of glad that Ric was old-fashioned. After seeing Katherine behave the way that she did, he really hoped that the date went well. Seconds after the car left, Caroline came in holding Sessily.<p>

"No, really. What the hell are you looking at?" Caroline asked arching an eyebrow because she thought that he was being weird and uncharacteristically nosy and Damon turned around and smirked.

"Okay, then give me my daughter because I'm expecting some kind of scream." Damon teased and Caroline looked confused but handed Sessily over to him anyway and he kissed her little head.

"Spill." She pushed confused and he smirked.

"Katerina just left for a date." Damon revealed and she looked really surprised.

"With who?" Caroline examined and he shot her an amused look.

"Ric." Damon said and her jaw fell open then she squealed in delight. He chuckled at his correct assessment.

"Oh my God! That's so awesome! Wait – how the hell do you know that and I don't?" Caroline asked confused.

"She was really nervous and thought that she might be more nervous if she told anyone beforehand." Damon explained.

"Then why'd she tell _you_?" Caroline probed.

"Because I bugged her until she blabbed. Her clothes were all over her room, so I knew that something was up." Damon answered and she nodded.

"I thought that you were against it?" Caroline tested and he shrugged.

"I was until I realised that Kat is completely in love with him. It's not some kind of sex thing or casual or whatever. She's actually like ridiculously in love with him." Damon said and she nodded.

"I know." Caroline agreed.

"So, I figured that it would be good for Ric because she's serious." Damon replied. "I even picked out her outfit." He disclosed amused and she giggled.

"That's so funny." Caroline smiled. "What was it?"

"A dress that looks like a skirt and top. The bottom is light blue and the top is white with ruffles at the neck." He said and she just _stared _at him because she knew what dress he was talking about.

"You picked that for a _date_?" She asked sceptically and he nodded.

"I know what Ric likes. It's the kind of thing I would have picked for _you _to wear to go out with me if we'd actually done the dating thing." Damon divulged surprising her.

"Really?" She asked shocked and he smirked.

"I love you in light blue. You look so angelic and it's totally hot knowing that under the innocent looking exterior is a ridiculously sexy woman." He winked and she laughed.

"What was Ric's reaction? Is that where you disappeared to?" She interrogated and he nodded.

"Yeah, I went over to talk crap to distract her because she was pacing a hole in the floor with nerves." Damon said amused and she giggled. "Ric's jaw practically fell off, so my outfit choice was perfect." Damon winked and it was obvious that he was very pleased with himself and she laughed at his expression.

"You look particularly happy with yourself." Caroline remarked amused and he chuckled.

"I am. I want Ric to be happy. Katherine's practically handed over her heart with a bow wrapped around it, so she probably _will _make him happy." Damon shrugged and she smiled.

"_Now _do you see what I've been nagging about? If they both turn then we can be best friends forever." She grinned and he sniggered.

"You really do live in a little fairy tale land, don't you?" He teased.

"Yes and it's nice here. You should visit some time." She winked and he laughed – he honestly _loved _that she could make fun of herself like that. It was so endearing. Then again, so was everything else that she did.

"Well, I would quite like to visit under that skirt." He pointed to her skirt with a smirk and she shot him a look.

"Can you _not _make sexual advances on me while holding our daughter?" She retorted and he shook with laughter.

"Why not? It's not like she minds." Damon said amused then looked down at Sessily. "You don't mind if Daddy bangs Mama, do you?" He questioned and Caroline gasped.

"Damon!" She exclaimed and he snickered.

"Mommy likes it dirty and rough." Damon teased and she blushed.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"Chill out, Blondie." Damon said amused then carefully set Sessily down in her Moses basket. He went up to Caroline and cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "Mmm, you're so hot." He purred and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood." She denied.

"Would you let me attempt to _get_ you in the mood?" He requested flirtatiously and she sighed.

"If you want." She agreed and he smirked. He went over to the door and locked it then closed the curtains and she watched him sceptically. She giggled when he picked her up bridal style then he lay her down on the couch. He kicked off his boots then crawled on top of her and kissed her heatedly.

Damon's hand trailed up her thigh under her skirt and he noticed her kiss him a little more passionately and he was sure that it was working. He slid down her underwear then tossed them on the floor and his hand dipped in-between her legs. He slipped one finger into her and she moaned into his mouth and he noticed her getting wetter and wetter. He lazily thrust his finger back and forth then added his thumb on her clit and she was obviously getting more and more into it. He kissed down her neck, over her bra covered breasts, down her stomach then he stuck his head under her skirt and replaced his thumb with his tongue.

He swirled his tongue and they both moaned – he hadn't done it in months and he'd missed it. He finger-fucked her and lapped his tongue against her and he felt how wet she was getting and it was such a turn on – he hadn't been able to get her to orgasm since that time in the shower and it was his mission to do so because he was definitely not a selfish lover. He tried his hardest to make it amazing and he nearly thanked a deity when he felt her legs shaking. He kept his tongue and finger going and soon she hit her peak and he rode it out for her until she was finished. He crawled back up her body and gave her a smirk as he took in her flushed after-orgasm face.

"That was awesome." Caroline stated with a grin and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I finally got you to cum." He murmured against her neck and she nodded.

"Me too. Maybe things will go back to normal now." She hoped and he hugged into her which confused her. "Sweetie?"

"Hmm?" He asked from where his face was nuzzled into her neck.

"Uh… am I missing something?" She queried.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"You didn't cum." She commented and he chuckled.

"I don't care. I haven't been able to get you there in like seven weeks. I'm celebrating a mini-victory at the moment." Damon responded and she smiled.

"I love you." She said and he hugged her tighter.

"I love you more." He replied and she grinned and rubbed her hand down his back...

* * *

><p>AN: The anemone bouquet is on my profile... let me know what you think :) Now that the Ric/Kat thing has started, I'll be getting back to lots of Damon/Caroline :D


	79. Cuddles

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I guess the last two chapters weren't really liked much, but I hope this one is better. It's a longer one too.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 79

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that we've been married for over five months?" Caroline asked a short while later from where they still lay on the couch together.<p>

"Mmm. Best five months ever." He mumbled against her skin with his eyes closed and she giggled.

"What's with you?" She queried amused. "You're being extra sappy." She observed and he shrugged one shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, I love our kids more than anything but I've just missed you. You're my whole world and I just want you all to myself." He muffled against her neck and her stomach fluttered.

"So, why don't we see if my mom or Stefan or Katherine or a combination want to babysit and we can go on a date this week sometime?" She suggested and he was quiet for a minute while he thought about that.

"Or we could get someone to babysit and just stay in and do this for like five hours." He countered and she giggled – she was seriously melting at how sappy he was being.

"You want to just snuggle all night?" She asked smiling.

"Mmhmm. Naked." He agreed and she snickered.

"You want to snuggle _naked_?" She asked amused.

"Mmhmm." He confirmed and she giggled.

"Okay, we'll snuggle naked." She agreed.

"Good. Feel like I haven't seen your boobs for anything other than feeding in _forever_." He grumbled and she shook with silent laughter. "You should turn while you're still producing milk." He mumbled and she laughed at that.

"Is that so they stay big forever?" She teased.

"Mmhmm." He admitted. "And while you still have some curves left. It's so hot." He purred surprising her.

"What?" She asked staggered.

"You remember that I'm from the 1800s, right? Age of the corset. Skinny women were considered like… unattractive in my day." He revealed and she thought about that. His hand trailed up her leg. "Like this with a little more meat on your thighs…" His hand moved to her hips. "And your sexy womanly hips… Mmm, it's such a turn on." He hummed and she giggled.

"So, you like me better like this than the way my body was pre-pregnancy?" She examined curiously because that really surprised her.

"Oh yeah." He confirmed. "I don't want you to lose any more weight. Your body is like _perfect _right now. Well… maybe you could be doing with putting on a couple more pounds. You're kind of skinny." He remarked and she blinked in surprise. She didn't think that she was _remotely _skinny.

"Are you _joking_?" She asked shocked because she was still fairly curvy from being pregnant, though she was finding that breast-feeding two babies was burning away her baby-weight really fast.

"No, but it's your body. You have to be comfortable. I know that weight is an issue for you but I just thought that you should know how _I _feel about it." He elaborated and she thought about that.

"Why don't you like slim?" Caroline inquired and he shrugged.

"It just feels kind of wrong because really thin women have bodies like little girls. No curves, no ass, no boobs. Women are supposed to have wide hips and a bust and a body you can really grab onto… but thin girls are like fucking a rake. It's not as fun." He explained honestly and she considered his response.

"Why haven't you said this before?" Caroline queried and he sighed.

"I was worried that you'd take it the wrong way. I know that the modern perception of sexy women is 'skinny', so that mentality is ingrained in girls nowadays, and I love you so much and it really doesn't matter to me if you're thin or curvy because it's _you_. If you want to be skinny and that's what makes you happy then I support that. If you want to be curvy, I more than support that. If you want to put on two hundred pounds, I support that too. It doesn't matter to me." He added. She thought back to when she'd just started putting weight on when she got pregnant and she remembered Damon telling her that he liked it – though, at the time she thought that he was just being supportive, but it seems that he really did like it.

"Well… who are some celebrities that you think have hot bodies?" She inquired and he replied instantly.

"Marilyn Monroe, Kim and Khloe Kardashian, Sofia Vergara, Christina Hendricks and a British singer called Charlotte Church." He answered and her jaw dropped.

"_That _curvy?" She asked surprised.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded against her skin. "Have you ever hugged or kissed a really thin guy?" He questioned and she looked surprised.

"Actually, yeah." She admitted. "I made out with a guy once at a party that was tall and really thin and… oh my God, I get what you're saying." She said in realisation and he chuckled. "I felt like I was being held by a stick and I was going to break him." She quipped and he snickered.

"See? Isn't it nice having something to hold onto?" He questioned amused.

"Mmm." She agreed. "Though, you're kind of _lean _yourself, Salvatore." She teased and he chuckled.

"I already explained that to you. That was lots of manual labour." Damon remarked. "Not much I can do about it now."

"You really like my body like this?" She asked sceptically.

"You have no idea." He muttered. "The last seven weeks have been the hardest of my life, I swear to God. You're just _so_ _hot_ that I feel like a perv because I'm just checking you out _constantly_." He admitted and she giggled in surprise.

"Really?" She asked with a grin because she loved the thought of that and he snickered.

"I've been showering twice a day, if you catch my drift." He smirked and she laughed. "God, even Stefan's commented on it." He murmured surprising her.

"What? What do you mean?" She probed.

"You know I punched him like two weeks ago?" Damon asked and she nodded. "It's because I caught him checking you out and he said something like, 'sorry, but she's so hot all curvy like that'. So, I punched him and told him to keep his eyes on your face." Damon disclosed and she laughed.

"But he doesn't see me like that, right?" She tested with a grimace.

"I told him that if he even _considers _seeing you like that, I'll compel him to be celibate for the rest of eternity." Damon smirked and she laughed in disbelief – though, her stomach fluttered at the fact he just wanted her all to himself.

"You _did_?" She asked shocked and amused.

"You're _mine_, Blondie." Damon declared and she kissed his cheek.

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled and he pulled her closer.

"Seeing as our perfect daughter has conveniently fallen asleep, any chance I could tempt you into having a shower with me?" Damon purred.

"Or we could just do the naked snuggle thing early." She suggested and in a blink he was standing up and he grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and she giggled.

"I strongly suggest that you take all of your clothes off then." He smirked and she shook with laughter – she had no idea how he always managed to make her feel like she was beautiful and sexy but he did. She no longer felt any kind of self-consciousness with him. She pulled her top over her head then yanked her skirt down and dropped them both on the floor just as Damon's eyes scanned her body. "I'm going to need another shower." He muttered and she grinned – she loved that he was so attracted to her. He pulled his own clothes off in a blink then crawled back on top of her then covered them with the blanket and she hugged her arms around him.

"You're right, I do like the naked snuggles." She smirked and he winked at her then kissed her neck.

"Why's the bra still on?" He pouted.

"You know why it's still on." She countered.

"How long are you going to breastfeed for?" He complained and she laughed.

"Patience, sweetie." She teased and he chuckled then ran his hand over her stomach. "It still jiggles." She frowned and he snickered at that.

"You know, Marilyn Monroe is still considered one of the sexiest women that ever walked the planet by millions of men and she was a hell of a lot curvier than you are. You really shouldn't worry about the fact you have like half an inch of belly jiggles." He teased and she laughed.

"You like Marilyn Monroe, huh?" She smirked.

"You could say that." He agreed amused.

"Ever meet her?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You could say that." He smirked and she snapped her head to look at his face.

"Did you _sleep _with her?" She asked in disbelief.

"You could say that." He repeated mischievously and she gaped at him.

"Oh my God!" She said shocked and he snickered at her reaction.

"I did always have a thing for blondes." He teased and she giggled.

"So, if you could get someone famous and gorgeous like Marilyn Monroe, why'd you marry a small town girl like me?" She asked amused and he ran his hand gently down her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"Because unlike her, you're perfect." He answered and she was sure that her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not perfect." She disagreed.

"To me you are. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You captivate me, you fascinate me, I love you more than I ever thought possible. It's probably not healthy how much I just adore you with everything I have. You're on my mind all the time and now that I know what life is like _with _you, I couldn't contemplate life without you." He explained and a tear streamed down her face.

"I must have done something amazing in a past life to be given you in this one." She smiled softly and he smirked.

"More like you must have done something terrible to be inflicted with me in this one." He teased and she rolled her eyes and smacked his chest lightly.

"Shut up, Damon. You know I love you more than anything." She said and he kissed her softly.

"Marry me again?" He requested and she laughed.

"Are you joking?" She tested amused and he smirked.

"No, let's take the kids to Vegas and get married again." He proposed and she giggled.

"You're ridiculous." She noted.

"No, I just can't really figure out how to show you otherwise how much you mean to me." He countered and she smiled.

"I know, Damon, you don't have to try to show me." She said and he rubbed his hand down her side and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Ric pulled up outside Stefan and Katherine's house after their date. They'd gone out to dinner then to a cocktail bar that had a small dancing area and they'd danced to old jazz songs. Both had a wonderful time together and neither wanted the evening to end.<p>

"I had an amazing time." Katherine smiled at him.

"So did I." Ric agreed. "Do you want to do this again?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'd love to." She accepted.

"Wednesday?" He tested.

"Sounds good." She acknowledged happy that he wanted to go out again so soon.

"Look, their light's on." Ric noticed pointing to Damon and Caroline's house.

"Want to go over and see them?" Katherine smiled.

"Sure." He nodded as he wasn't quite ready to go home yet but they both knew that if they went into Katherine's house that they'd end up in bed and they didn't want that yet – there was just so much chemistry between them. They got out of the car and Katherine took Ric's hand and he interlaced their fingers as they walked across the street. They walked up to the door and Ric kissed her again before they stepped inside and she gave him a smile – he was really starting to like seeing that blush on her face. She got her keys out and unlocked the door then they stepped inside and chuckled at what they saw. Caroline and Damon were lying on the couch facing the TV and Damon had his arm over her waist and her back was to his chest and his face was buried in her neck.

"Did you two just have sex on the couch?" Katherine queried amused.

"No, we're doing naked snuggles. We have been for hours." Caroline disclosed with a grin and both Katherine and Ric laughed at how happy she looked.

"Is Damon asleep?" Ric inquired.

"No, he's just pretending to be asleep so that he doesn't have to get dressed." Caroline smirked and Damon laughed a little.

"You're not supposed to rat me out, Blondie." Damon remarked and they all laughed.

"Want us to go?" Ric offered.

"No, come in." Damon shook his head while waving them in.

"You're naked." Ric deadpanned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"We're covered in a blanket. Don't be such a fuddy-duddy." Damon quipped and they all laughed.

"Fine." Ric chuckled in disbelief. He shut the door behind them and Katherine kicked her shoes off then wandered in.

"Want a drink?" Katherine asked him.

"Sure." Ric smiled.

"Ooh, get me one too please, Katerina." Damon gave her a winning smile and they all laughed.

"Too comfy to get one yourself?" Katherine teased.

"Mmhmm." Damon confirmed then nuzzled his face into Caroline's shoulder and they laughed.

"I've never seen you so sapped out." Ric joked and he shrugged.

"I'm having a sappy evening. Can't help it, I love her so much." Damon responded and they snickered.

"Care, you want a drink?" Katherine asked.

"Some water would be great, please." Caroline said and Katherine nodded then hurried down to the kitchen. Caroline and Damon moved a little so that they were more kind of upright to be more social. Katherine reappeared a minute later and she handed Ric a glass of bourbon, Caroline a bottle of water, Damon a glass of bourbon then she sat down on the other lounge chair next to Ric with her wine.

"Where are the twins?" Katherine inquired.

"In their crib in our room." Caroline answered.

"What are you going to do if they cry?" Ric teased and they both snickered.

"Chill out, I have boxers on." Damon rolled his eyes.

"So, how'd the date go?" Caroline probed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Be cool, Blondie." Damon bid and they all chuckled.

"You blabbed, huh?" Ric questioned Damon tickled.

"I tell my perfect wife almost everything." Damon revealed.

"Almost?" Caroline tested amused.

"Well, I don't tell you when you're being annoying." Damon quipped and they all shook with laughter at that.

"Yeah, you do." Caroline said amused and Ric and Katherine laughed louder and Damon winked at her. "Anyway, where did you go?"

"Lumiere for dinner then to the jazz cocktail bar in the next town." Katherine responded.

"I love Lumiere." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, the food was great." Katherine smiled back. Damon leaned in and kissed Caroline's cheek twice then and Ric and Katherine chuckled.

"What?" He arched an eyebrow at them.

"Why are you in such a lovey-dovey mood?" Ric asked amused.

"Because I _finally _got her off and I'm celebrating." Damon smirked and Caroline gaped at him while Ric and Katherine buckled over with laughter at him being so blunt.

"Oh for God's sake, Damon!" Caroline exclaimed and he chuckled.

"What?" He asked. "Are you honestly telling me that you _didn't _tell Katherine about that?"

"She did." Katherine smirked.

"Not the point." Caroline grumbled.

"What's the difference between me telling Ric and you telling Katherine?" Damon queried.

"Fine, just move on." Caroline muttered and they laughed. "Did you know that Damon had sex with Marilyn Monroe?" She diverted and Katherine giggled while Ric gaped at Damon. Katherine wasn't surprised as she'd had her own fun with hunky famous people over the years.

"What?" Ric gasped shocked and Damon chuckled and shrugged. "How?"

"If you haven't noticed, Ric, I'm kind of a stud." Damon remarked and the three of them howled with laughter at that.

"I love your modesty, sweetie." Caroline said amused. Before he could reply one of the babies started crying.

"I'll get her." Damon offered then hopped up in his black boxers and disappeared in a blink. Caroline sat up properly with the blanket wrapped around her and Damon reappeared in black pyjama bottoms but still no shirt on. He had Sessily in one arm and a large pyjama top in his hand for Caroline that she wore when they had company, so she could feed the babies without having to get her breasts out in front of everyone. He handed her the pyjama top and she pulled it over her head then he sat down beside her with Sessily sitting up on his arm angled so that her back was leaning against his chest and she was facing Ric and Katherine. She'd stopped crying the second that he'd picked her up.

"I think she just gets cuter every day." Katherine observed with a loving smile.

"Are you going to give her to me?" Caroline asked amused.

"She stopped crying. I'll give her over when she starts again, buzz off." Damon replied annoyed and they laughed at him hogging her.

"Rad's still sleeping then?" Katherine queried and Damon nodded.

"Caroline, darling?" Damon asked mischievously and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"God, what now?" Caroline sighed and they laughed at her knowing that since he used her name.

"Let's have another one." Damon grinned and she deadpanned at him while Ric and Katherine chuckled at her expression.

"Are you fucking _joking_?" Caroline asked in disbelief and they all shook with laughter.

"Oh, come _on_. Three won't be much harder than two." Damon noted with amusement and she scowled at him.

"Tell you what, Damon? You find a way that _you _can carry them, then we can have as many as you want." Caroline jibed and they all laughed at that.

"Just _one _more?" He requested innocently and she shot him a look.

"You do remember my labour, right?" She asked him dryly. "I'm still fucking traumatised." She stated and he chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed and they laughed in disbelief.

"You didn't do anything!" Caroline exclaimed with a giggle.

"If I was human, I would have _fainted_." Damon countered and they chortled. "And if you remember, that was _your _decision. You could have had a C-section like we planned and I would have healed you but _no _you wanted to go through child birth, so that's not _my _fault." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you even _want _another one?" She asked confused and he looked at her shocked.

"Are you joking?" He asked almost _offended_.

"No." She denied and he nodded his head down to Sessily.

"Sessy and her brother are the best things that ever happened _ever_. A third would be the same." He stated like it was just a _fact_ and she sighed.

"I can't believe that _you _are _broody_." Ric teased and they sniggered.

"It's so awesome, Ric." Damon smiled – Caroline saw _just _how much he loved being a dad and she felt kind of bad.

"Fine, I'll think about it." She muttered and he grinned.

"You're the best wife ever." Damon declared then kissed her cheek and she rolled her eyes while the other two laughed.

"Aww, Sessy's smiling." Katherine grinned and Damon looked down at her.

"Do you like that idea, princess?" Damon asked kissing her head. "Yeah, Blondie, you've been overruled. Sessy, Rad and I had a family meeting." He teased and they chortled.

"You're ridiculous." Caroline commented amused and he winked at her. Sessily made a little kissy noise and Damon chuckled knowing that she wanted fed.

"Alright, go see your naggy mother then." Damon said then handed her to Caroline while she shot him a look for the naggy comment while Katherine and Ric snickered. Caroline slipped her under her pyjama top then positioned her so that she could feed. Damon suddenly got a curious expression then he stuck his hand down her pyjama top on the other side from where Sessy was feeding and peeked down her top then removed his hand, sat back up and they laughed loudly.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ric asked amused.

"Was just checking something. Haven't seen them in ages." Damon shrugged like it was completely normal to do that and Katherine and Ric nearly fell over laughing while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're demented." Caroline muttered.

"Why?" Damon asked amused.

"You can't just go peeking any time you want." Caroline said dryly.

"Why not? You always yank my towel off for a look when I come out of the shower." Damon pointed out and Katherine and Ric laughed loudly while Caroline blushed.

"Shut up, Damon." Caroline murmured and he winked at her.

"Why are you so shy? We're married, Blondie. It's not like it's a big deal." Damon pointed out. "Hello? Proof that we've had sex is attached to you." He teased and Katherine and Ric physically shook with laughter while Caroline scowled at him.

"Not everyone is like you and is comfortable with the whole world seeing them naked." Caroline retorted.

"I don't know about that. I don't particularly want Laurie Fell seeing me naked." Damon joked and they all laughed as she was almost sixty and thought she was gorgeous but she really wasn't and she regularly tried to flirt with Damon.

"That's so funny." Ric noted amused. "You'd probably give her a heart attack." He teased and Damon smirked.

"Might flash her for some peace and quiet then." Damon quipped and they laughed loudly in disbelief. "You know, I'm so bored of Mystic Falls." He remarked.

"Why?" Caroline probed curiously.

"Think I got used to the travelling again." Damon answered.

"Well, we were going to road trip, remember?" Caroline reminded him.

"Mmm." Damon agreed. "Well, you know what _I _think?" Damon smirked.

"What?" Caroline giggled as she could never guess what he would say next.

"I think that the four of us should take the kids and go to Corolla on Monday and just ditch Stefan and Matt since they're all buddy buddy with their little weekend vacations to see Brent." Damon suggested and they laughed knowing that Damon had totally wanted to go because he missed Brent but didn't want to leave the kids.

"Where's Corolla?" Caroline queried.

"North Carolina. It's not far from Virginia Beach but it's quieter and a bit more upmarket." Damon explained.

"Why Monday?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well, _Blondie_, you hired Ric to be your club manager and when is your club closed?" Damon bantered and she rolled her eyes while Ric and Katherine snickered.

"I'm up for that." Katherine piped up.

"Deliveries come on Thursdays though." Ric remarked.

"Well, we can either come back on Wednesday night or I can compel one of the vamp security to wait for the delivery. Up to you." Damon shrugged.

"It would be nice to spend a couple of days on a beach. We didn't do that in Florida." Caroline commented.

"You in or not?" Damon asked Ric who chuckled.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Excellent." Damon said pleased. "I'll find us somewhere to stay tomorrow." Damon offered. Just then little Conrad started to cry.

"I'll go." Katherine offered standing up.

"Wash your hands." Damon instructed.

"Yes, _Daddy Damon_, everybody knows that." Katherine muttered as she walked away from them and they chuckled. Once they heard the water running in the kitchen, Ric leaned forward.

"Okay, but we've only had one date, so can you make sure we each have a bedroom, please?" Ric requested quietly and Damon and Caroline snickered.

"Will you _relax_?" Damon teased. "This isn't some elaborate plan to make you sleep with Katerina. It's just a family vacation with our two friends. Chill out." Damon bid entertained and Caroline giggled while Ric rolled his eyes.

"We're all friends, Ric, there's no pressure." Caroline added soothingly.

"Well, you and I peek at each other, so we're not exactly friends." Damon joked and Ric laughed loudly at that while Caroline shot him a look.

"You're an idiot." She stated and he winked at her.

"I love you too." Damon said amused and Ric shook with laughter while Caroline shook her head tiredly.

"Ric, I'm begging you, can you take him for a few hours tomorrow? I'm going to strangle him otherwise." Caroline declared and they both laughed.

"Wouldn't kill me." Damon teased and Ric sniggered while Caroline shot him a look.

"Sure, I'll take him for a drink at the Grill tomorrow night." Ric agreed amused – he figured that being around each other 24/7 with the babies was getting a little stressful.

"Well, if you're making me go out tomorrow night then I'm making you go out tomorrow during the day, or you're just hogging _my _kids." Damon pointed out and they both laughed.

"Your kids, huh?" Caroline kidded.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"Fine, I'll see if Kat's free for some shopping then. I'll need to get some kind of beach wear for this new body." She commented. "When's your second date?" Caroline questioned.

"Wednesday." Ric answered.

"What are you doing?" Caroline inquired.

"I don't know, we didn't talk about it." Ric replied. "Any recommendations?"

"Take her bowling." Caroline suggested and Ric looked at her sceptically.

"You really think that she'd like that?" Ric asked.

"She's never done it before." Damon replied. "She commented on it once saying that she'd always wanted to try it." He added.

"Oh, okay." Ric nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked walking in with Conrad in her arms.

"I was just telling Ric that you should go bowling on Wednesday." Caroline repeated and she looked surprised.

"Well, I've never done that before." Katherine replied. "I'd probably be bad at it." She added.

"But it's fun. That's the point." Caroline smiled.

"Do you like it?" She asked Ric who nodded.

"Yeah, I was in a bowling team in school." Ric responded mildly embarrassed and they snickered.

"That's one thing that sucks about being so old. I was never in a team for anything unless you count the army." Damon remarked.

"Sweetie, that's a good thing, you don't play well with others." Caroline quipped and the three of them laughed.

"If you haven't noticed, Blondie, I've been getting along with everyone recently." Damon pointed out and they chuckled.

"Yeah, but we're all kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop." Caroline snarked and Damon rolled his eyes while Katherine and Ric guffawed.

"You're so not getting any tonight." Damon quipped and they sniggered.

"Good, maybe I'll get some sleep then." Caroline teased and he scowled at her while they laughed.

"I hate being married." Damon muttered and they chortled. Caroline was highly amused by his little pout.

"No, you don't." Ric chuckled.

"No, I don't." Damon admitted reluctantly in agreement and they laughed loudly…

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know what you think :)


	80. Corolla Part I

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I was asked for more Kat/Ric, so this is a chapter centered on them. I was also asked for some Damon/Ric bromance, so I put that in too :) I explained in an earlier chapter that I was going to focus on other characters too and not just D/C, so for those of you who wanted KatRic this is for you :D

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 80

* * *

><p>Matt and Stefan had a blast in Toronto with Brent and Allan and Damon was totally jealous because he missed Brent. So much so, he barely spoke to Stefan all week because he was annoyed with him. The following weekend came and Stefan and Matt were off to Wisconsin for the three day Days Of The Doomed Festival. They weren't going to be back this time until the Tuesday and they left on the Friday. Monday finally came and though Ric was tired from working the night before, he was looking forward to their mini vacation in Corolla.<p>

Damon and Caroline opted to go in Damon's Volvo with the twins in the backseat. They took the twin Moses basket from Stefan and Katherine's house for them to sleep in as it was adjoined, hence easier to travel with. Ric and Katherine went in Katherine's little sporty convertible and she followed Damon's car all the way to Corolla. They had to stop once about half way so that Caroline could feed the twins, but it wasn't long until they were back on the road.

After about four hours of driving, they arrived in Whalehead, Corolla and Damon navigated towards the property. He parked on Lighthouse Drive at an oceanfront enormous cream vacation house with a red roof called the 'Sweet Dreams'. It had a private heated pool, hot tub, 7 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, game room, wet bar and grill. There was an agent there waiting for them as Damon had given them a call when they were nearly there. She handed over their keys, wished them a pleasant stay, gushed over the babies a little then left and the foursome took the babies and their luggage into the house.

Caroline suggested that she and Damon take the master bedroom downstairs near the kitchen and Ric and Katherine choose bedrooms upstairs, so they wouldn't be awakened by the twins during the night. They took their stuff upstairs and about twenty minutes later, Katherine wandered downstairs in her black with silver zebra stripes bikini, sunglasses and a towel with her hair up in a ponytail. She found Caroline in the living room area dressing little Sessily in a red baby swimming bodysuit. Conrad already had his dark blue one on. Caroline was wearing a plum tankini as she wasn't completely comfortable in a bikini yet then she picked up Sessily and Katherine picked up Conrad and the two girls wandered out of the house onto the beach.

Damon was just preparing cocktails to take down then Ric wandered down in his swim trunks. The guys followed them out minutes later and the girls were sitting on towels with a baby each. Caroline handed Sessily to Damon and Ric took Conrad then the girls hurried down to the water and swam out.

"Do you ever feel bad?" Ric asked Damon once the girls were well out of ear shot.

"About?" Damon queried.

"Being so much older than Caroline." Ric elaborated and Damon chuckled.

"Nah." Damon shook his head. "She's young but she's more mature than me in a lot of ways, so I never think about it." He admitted. "Why? Are you weirded out about Kat looking younger than you?" He tested.

"A little." Ric nodded.

"Well, she's like what? Seventeen times older than you?" Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"I know. But she was also turned at seventeen. Sure she's aged to eighteen now, but still. _Eighteen_, Damon. I'm 33." Ric sighed and Damon snickered.

"And she's done more, has seen more and knows more than every woman you've ever slept with put together. She might have been frozen at seventeen for half a millennium, but she is _not _seventeen, Ric. She's 557 years old. She's no little girl, trust me." Damon assured and Ric nodded.

"I know that and when we talk, I forget about it completely… I just… I can't help feeling strange at the fact I'm so attracted to her when she looks so young." Ric disclosed and Damon thought about that.

"Well, have you seen Elena since your first date with Katerina?" Damon examined.

"Yeah, why?" Ric queried confused at the direction he was going.

"Were you attracted to her at all?" Damon asked and Ric shot him a look like Damon was insane.

"No, not remotely. Didn't even cross my mind. That's disgusting." Ric denied and Damon nodded.

"That's because it's not the outside of her that you're attracted to." Damon remarked and Ric looked surprised at his point – finally getting what the Elena comparison was about.

"Yeah, I guess." Ric agreed.

"Plus, if it makes you feel any better, in her day, seventeen year olds were often married with a couple of kids by that age." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled. "But you've had what? Three dates?" He questioned and Ric nodded. "Is it weird when you're out with her?"

"That's the thing… it's not at _all _weird. I feel really… comfortable with her. Like I can just be myself, we have tons in common and she's just as into history as I am… well, I guess she's _walking _history, but still. It's freaking me out how easy it is being around her. She doesn't expect me to be anything but myself. Even Isobel always made comments about things I should do or be like." Ric detailed and Damon shrugged.

"I'm really not seeing the issue here, Ric. You obviously like her, so if you feel like you can be yourself then what's the problem?" Damon probed and Ric sighed.

"Remember our chat the day after your wedding?" Ric reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was before. I know how she feels about you and I really don't believe for a second that she'll screw you around." Damon counselled surprising Ric.

"Why?" Ric queried.

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything, Ric. You know I don't break promises." Damon said and Ric nodded – he _did _know that.

"Okay… so… in your opinion… do you think that I should be with her then?" Ric examined and Damon shrugged.

"I'm going to ask you something and whatever your answer is, is what my answer is to that, okay?" Damon asked and Ric nodded. "Does being around her make you happy?" He inquired and Ric sighed.

"Yes." Ric answered honestly.

"Then yes, I think you should." Damon nodded. "I spent a long time being unhappy but Caroline makes me happier than I ever thought possible. I don't care about the age gap or how young she is or anything because happiness is hard to find." He advised.

"True." He agreed.

"Don't worry so much. You're not a teacher anymore, she's not in school, you aren't breaking any laws. Just relax and enjoy yourself." Damon coached amused and Ric snickered.

"You're right." Ric agreed.

"Obviously." Damon winked and Ric laughed at him being an ass. "Do you still like the manager job?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, it's great." Ric smiled. "The club's doing really well already. We've been full every night since the launch." He notified and Damon smiled.

"That's good. Caroline loves the place. She's really looking forward to when the kids are a little older so she can be there occasionally." Damon detailed.

"That would be fun." Ric smiled.

"Though, don't worry, she wouldn't be going to boss you around. She'd just be going to have fun like everyone else who goes." Damon assured surprising him.

"She doesn't want to run it?" Ric probed.

"No. She'll put her input in if you ask for her opinion but she's very committed to letting you do your thing with it." Damon replied and Ric chuckled.

"I've noticed that already to be fair. I've asked her a few things and her reply was something like, 'Why are you asking _me_? You're the manager.'" Ric repeated and Damon snickered. "If you and Care want to go out for dinner tonight, I'll stay in with the kids. I'm sure that Katherine would be fine with that too." Ric offered and Damon nodded.

"You want to get the talk out of the way, huh?" Damon understood amused.

"Yeah." Ric agreed and Damon chuckled.

"Cool, but if you'd rather get her alone then we can take the twins with us." Damon countered.

"I haven't really spent any time with them in days." Ric pouted and Damon laughed.

"Well, if you _want _to babysit then that's fine with me." Damon said amused and Ric chuckled.

"Hear that Rad? You're staying with Uncle Ric tonight." Ric said to the little boy and kissed his head and Damon looked at him amused.

"I think it's funny that everyone except Caroline is calling them Sessy and Rad." Damon remarked smirking and Ric chuckled. "I'm taking Sessy out into the water, you coming?" Damon asked while he stood up and Ric nodded then also stood up.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ric examined as they walked down the beach.

"It's not like I'm going to drop her in, Ric." Damon said dryly and Ric chuckled. "I'm just going to let her touch the water and let her see it etc. It's all a learning curve." Damon smirked and Ric smiled.

"Can I keep one of them?" Ric requested and Damon chortled.

"You've clearly lost your mind if you think you have a hope in hell of that." Damon denied amused and Ric smiled – he loved that Damon adored his kids so much.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline left to go out to dinner after Caroline fed them and put them down for a nap. Katherine made dinner for her and Ric while Ric watched from where he sat at the breakfast bar. She was wearing cream shorts, a navy blue tube top, her hair was in a side ponytail and she flitted around the kitchen like a pro – he was just <em>so<em> attracted to her. He sat with his drink and his eyes scanned her body, she'd put on some weight since she was made human again and it only made her more curvy – she definitely had the _body _of a woman. Ric figured that he should stop being such an idiot about all of it, but he was a little worried about Elena and Jeremy's reaction. He pushed that out of his mind and focused on her instead.

They had dinner on the balcony and they'd moved the sleeping twins to just inside the door, so that they could hear if they woke up. Katherine had made beef stroganoff – Ric _loved _it – and they drank wine with their dinner. Katherine thought that it was very romantic sitting on the balcony overlooking the beach with the guy she loved.

"Ric?" Katherine asked softly when they were finished dinner and he gave her a smile to encourage her to continue. "What have you been thinking about all night?" She inquired and he was surprised that he'd been so obvious.

"I think we should talk about what we're doing." He answered and she nodded.

"Well, go ahead. You've been thinking about it, so you must have some things to get off your chest." She responded and he nodded.

"I really like you." He started and she gave him a smile. "I want to be with you." He added and her stomach fluttered. "But I'm a little concerned, in all honesty, about the fact that you were a student at the school until only a couple of months ago." He admitted and she nodded.

"So, why don't we keep things private just among our group of friends while we're in Mystic Falls?" Katherine suggested surprising him.

"You're okay with that?" Ric asked curiously and she smirked.

"I've kind of been expecting you to feel that way. Or that you're worried because Elena looks like me or that I look younger. So, until you're used to all of that, we can keep things quiet." Katherine confirmed and he was surprised at how perceptive she was to how he'd been feeling and at how understanding she was.

"Logically, I understand that you're a hell of a lot older than me, but just to look at us, you look a fair bit younger." Ric stated and she nodded.

"I know, but does it bother you like this? When it's just us?" She questioned.

"No." He shook his head. "It's not that it _bothers _me… it's just…" He glanced down at the table and Katherine reached forward and took his hand.

"You can tell me." She said supportively.

"You're a gorgeous young woman and I'm a grumpy old man." Ric replied and she laughed.

"That's ridiculous." She smirked amused. "I've been reining it in so that I don't scare you away but you have no idea just how _hot _I find you." She divulged surprising him and he smirked pleased.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"Oh, yeah. You're physically very sexy but what makes you _more _so to me is the fact that you're not a young inexperienced guy. You're intelligent and cultured and I can actually have an intellectual conversation with you. That's very attractive." She explained and he smiled.

"That's something that I really like about you too. We can actually talk about practically every subject." He agreed and she nodded.

"Do you have any other concerns?" She probed and he sighed.

"I still haven't decided if I want to turn or not." He revealed.

"I know that." She agreed. "But there's something that you should know." She started.

"Go ahead." Ric encouraged.

"It might be soon to say something like this but I've had feelings for you for a long time so I've thought about it a lot…" She swallowed. "If this works out between us and you don't want to turn, then I won't turn back either." She assured and his jaw dropped.

"But you want to be a vampire." He stated shocked.

"No, I want to be with _you_. Being a vampire is just normal for me, that's why I was going to turn back, it's not something that I crave to be, but I'd rather have one happy life time than live forever alone. I know that I'd have Care, Damon and Stefan but it's not the same." She countered caringly and Ric was stunned beyond belief – Katherine would stay human for _him_. He understood then that she was serious about him.

"I can't take that away from you." Ric denied softly and she smiled.

"You wouldn't be taking anything away from me, I've lived for 557 years, there's nothing new for me to discover except _this_." She responded and he was so beyond the point of melting into a puddle.

"Be with me?" Ric asked her and she grinned.

"Like you had to ask." She winked and he chuckled. He stood up from the table then walked around to her and pulled her up then crashed his lips to hers and her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back feeling complete – _he _was what she wanted more than anything. She giggled when he picked her up bridal style then he carried her inside.

His bedroom was next to the balcony and the twins were just outside of his bedroom door, so they would still be able to hear them. He lay her down on his bed then crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply and she yanked up his t-shirt. He got it over his head while Katherine took her tube top off leaving her in a strapless bra. He went back to kissing her and her fingers trailed down his sides to his waist band and she unbuttoned then unzipped his shorts then pushed them down over his hips then he sat back up. He pulled down her shorts and tossed them on the floor then got his own off. He leaned back down on top of her and unclipped her bra then kissed down her neck to her nipple then swirled his tongue around her bud and she moaned a little.

"Ric?" She gasped.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Did you bring condoms?" She checked and he looked up at her.

"You're not on birth control?" He tested.

"No, I have an appointment on Friday to go get some. I didn't think we'd do anything." Katherine admitted and he smirked – he was oddly pleased that she wasn't on birth control as she obviously hadn't been sleeping with people. He reached down to the floor to his shorts and pulled out his wallet and dumped it next to them on the bed.

"In my wallet." He advised and she nodded.

"Okay, carry on." She smirked and he chuckled then moved his mouth back to her nipple. Her hand moved down his body and dipped into his boxers and took hold of his cock and he groaned a little at the contact. She moved her hand up and down on him and he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her thong then pulled them down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

He continued tasting her nipples while his fingers slipped into her folds and she moaned. With her free hand she fumbled with his wallet until it opened then she pulled out a condom from one of the pockets. She noticed that he had three there and she made a mental note to text Damon to bring more in – he would be able to smell it anyway, so they wouldn't be able to hide it. Ric was shocked at how wet she was for him but it was such a turn on. He saw her get a condom out of his wallet, so he kicked off his boxers while she opened the wrapper then she rolled it down on him and tossed the wrapper aside.

Ric hitched her legs up at his waist and lined himself up then went back to kissing her just as he slid into her. He grunted a little at her being so tight around him and her hands held him close to her. He built up a rhythm and she moved her hips to compliment his movements and Ric was in so much pleasure – Katherine was just beyond overjoyed that this was finally happening, so she knew that it wouldn't take long for her to orgasm.

Only a few minutes later, Ric felt her legs shake a little at his sides and he was shocked that he'd turned her on so much, he really couldn't comprehend that she was so attracted to him. She kissed him heatedly and moments later she hit her peak and moaned into his mouth while her core convulsed around him – that was enough for him to follow her. He slumped on top of her when he was done then rolled to her side and she curled up at his flank and rested her head on his shoulder while her arm went around his waist. Ric was really surprised that she would want to cuddle after sex but he was a secret cuddle-fiend, so it made him happy. He pulled up the covers over them then pulled her closer and she smiled.

"That was amazing." He said then kissed her head.

"So amazing." She agreed happily and he smiled pleased that he could satisfy her.

"Why aren't you on birth control?" He queried curiously.

"I stopped taking it after Brent turned and I haven't slept with anyone since then." She admitted and he smirked.

"Why did you go out with Brent? I know that teachers aren't supposed to say this, but the guy was either stupid or never did any kind of studying at all. He barely graduated." Ric remarked and she snickered.

"I don't know if you'll understand this but I'd never had a normal boyfriend before Brent. It was always flings or lovers or whatever. I wanted to be just a normal person for a while. Friends and a boyfriend, it was all new to me. And even though he wasn't on my intellectual level, he was very nice to me and being with him taught me how to be in a relationship. It taught me about dating and how to accommodate someone into my life. It was a learning experience and I'm glad that he was my first boyfriend because although I was a vampire and could seduce almost anyone... Brent taught me to respect myself and my body." She explained and he could completely understand all of that and knew that Brent had been good for her.

"Do you miss Brent?" Ric asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Not in a relationship way but it was like we were friends on top and I miss that. I hope that we'll be friends someday. He's a nice guy." Katherine replied and Ric nodded.

"Outside of school, he always seemed like a nice guy." Ric agreed. "Damon really likes him." He added amused.

"Damon's weird though. He even likes Allan." Katherine said and Ric chuckled.

"I know." Ric agreed amused. "Though, I have to say, I'm glad that Allan's gone. Damon and Caroline are in such a good place with the twins, it's good that he's not around as a reminder of all of the drama." He added.

"Yeah, definitely." Katherine agreed. "Speaking of them, we should probably get up." She said amused.

"You want to stay in here with me tonight?" He asked and she smiled up at him.

"Like you had to ask." She repeated and he snickered then kissed her.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline were in a small bar when Damon got a text from Katherine.<p>

_Can you do me a favour?_

He smirked amused.

_Stay out longer?_

He text back, guessing the direction that things went.

_Promise you won't mock us or tell Caroline?_

He chuckled in understanding.

_You banged the teacher, huh?_

He hoped that Ric would get over his issues because he knew that Katherine was head over heels for him and he thought that Ric deserved to be loved like that.

_Don't put it that way, but yeah. Can you bring in condoms?_

Damon snickered at her being so blunt.

_Yeah, that's fine. Don't worry, won't tell Barbie._

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the house and Katherine was feeding Conrad out of a bottle that Caroline had expressed and Ric was next to her while they watched TV.<p>

"Hey, everything go okay?" Caroline queried while she peeked at Sessily in the basket.

"Yeah, they were well behaved as always." Katherine smiled. "Sessy was fed about an hour ago." She advised and Caroline nodded.

"That's great. I'm just going to go change." Caroline said then wandered back downstairs and Damon went over to them and stuck his hand in his pocket and smirked.

"Don't worry, Blondie's oblivious as usual." Damon teased then tossed Ric a pack of condoms and Ric's jaw dropped while Katherine laughed in disbelief at him just tossing them out like that. Damon winked at them then wandered downstairs after Caroline.

"You told him?" Ric asked Katherine with a chuckle and she shrugged.

"You only had three. Besides, he was out anyway." Katherine agreed tickled and Ric snickered.

"Fair enough." Ric accepted amused then kissed her cheek and she smiled…

* * *

><p>AN: The vacation house link is on my profile :) By the way, I made a tumblr account! I have no idea how to work it yet, but I'll get it eventually lol


	81. Corolla Part II

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Dedicated to **christele ladores****, **as requested, part 2. I really hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 81

* * *

><p>The following day, Caroline and Katherine went out to explore the town after breakfast and Ric walked into the living room to find Damon lying on the floor on his stomach next to Conrad who was lying on his back and Damon was doing the new-born baby exercises with him.<p>

"Good boy, Rad." Damon praised with a smile running his thumb over his baby son's cheek and Conrad gave him a big smile in return. "God, Ric, I think I melt every time one of them smiles at me." He admitted and Ric chuckled then moved down to the floor to lie on Conrad's other side on his stomach as well.

"They are awesome." Ric agreed smiling. "It was nice looking after them last night. If you ever want to go out, I'll babysit anytime." He offered and Damon smiled.

"Thanks. Listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Damon started and Ric nodded for him to continue. "Obviously, we're not sure what's going to happen with Bonnie in the future. She could very well change her mind and kill me _and _she can magically find the daggers. So, Caroline and I talked about it, if you're seriously okay with being Sessy's Godfather, we were thinking that we'd get a legal document drawn up, so if anything happens to us you won't have any problems getting her." Damon explained and Ric nodded.

"I meant it when I accepted." Ric confirmed. "And I understand why you want it all done legally." He added.

"Another reason I want it done legally is because of Stefan. I think if something happened to Caroline and I, he'd disregard our wishes and try to keep both of them." Damon admitted and Ric nodded again as he could see that happening.

"But you don't want that?" Ric tested and Damon shook his head.

"If it was just up to me, you'd get both of them." Damon confessed and Ric looked surprised.

"Why?" Ric tested gently.

"Look, I love my brother but he does not understand me. They are _my _children but he would bring them up with _his _ideas of what's right and what's not and I don't agree with him. You and I are very similar apart from the whole murderous vampire aspect of my personality." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled. "So, I think that you'd let them grow up and be who they are and guide them while still letting them choose their own path. Stefan would push them in certain directions like our father did with us." He detailed.

"I get what you mean." Ric agreed.

"So… what I'm really asking is… if we died, would you keep both of them?" Damon requested and Ric nodded.

"Without a second thought." Ric promised.

"Thank you. I'll have a lawyer draw that up. Stefan doesn't need to know about it." Damon said.

"What about Liz and Katherine? They're supposed to be their Godmothers." Ric pointed out and Damon nodded.

"Well, Liz would still be their grandmother and I'm sure that she'll always want to be in their lives, but she's approaching 50 and she's too old to raise baby twins all by herself. And Katerina, well, you and her might work out, so she'd be there anyway." Damon concluded and Ric nodded.

"Uh… speaking of Katherine… last night, did you… uh… hear anything?" Ric tested hesitantly and Damon chuckled.

"Don't kid yourself, dude, I was out like a light the second my head hit the pillow." Damon stated amused and Ric snickered.

"Okay." Ric accepted entertained. "Is it weird for you?" He examined and Damon shook his head.

"No, not at all, to be honest. It's kind of strange but I don't see her as 'Katherine' who I met in the 1800s anymore. She's just Caroline's best friend now and the more time we spend together, the better friends we're becoming too. I didn't think that it would get to the point that I would want to be friends with her, but I do. When I think about it, the thought of having romantic feelings for her seems like the strangest concept ever. It's not like that at all." Damon explained and Ric nodded. "What about you? After sleeping with her, is the weirdness gone?" He questioned.

"Completely." Ric admitted. "We've agreed that we'll be discrete in Mystic Falls since she was technically my student only a few months ago."

"Are you officially together now though?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Ric confirmed.

"Blondie's going to love that." Damon remarked pleased. "She really does live in la-la land." Damon mocked and Ric snickered.

"Can I tell you something?" Ric asked and Damon knew that it was private.

"I don't ever repeat anything you tell me." Damon nodded.

"We talked last night and I told her that I hadn't decided on turning yet and she said that if I didn't want to turn and things worked out between us, she'd stay human for me." Ric repeated still shocked over it and Damon nodded again.

"Doesn't surprise me." Damon commented shocking Ric.

"Really? _I'm _fucking _stunned_." Ric remarked and Damon chuckled at his expression.

"You're just starting out in a relationship with her, so this might freak you out, but Katerina wants a partner in life. She wants a family and maybe even to get married. She wants a real life after so many centuries of running and being alone. I'm not surprised because if I was human right now, I would choose a human life with Caroline over being alone forever without a second thought. If Caroline chose not to turn, I'd stay with her for the rest of her life then get a witch to kill me when she died." Damon confessed and Ric looked stunned.

"You would?" Ric asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"I'm lucky because she _wants _to turn, so I get to have forever with the one I love. It's all about what you want most. Katerina wants _you_, so if that means staying human, she'll do it without a second thought because being alone forever is a fate worse than death and I understand that more than I could ever explain." Damon said softly.

"What was she going to do if I wasn't interested?" Ric examined curiously.

"She was going to have a baby with Stefan then turn." Damon responded and Ric's jaw dropped.

"Why Stefan?" Ric asked confused.

"Because they both want kids. They're friends and neither is attracted to the other, so they could co-parent without things being awkward because of romantic feelings." Damon explained.

"That's kind of logical." Ric conceded and Damon nodded.

"It's good that you asked her out when you did because she had an appointment next week to get IVF." Damon disclosed. "She cancelled it the day after your first date." He added and Ric bit his lip.

"Does Stefan know that?" Ric tested and Damon shook his head.

"No, she wanted to see if things between you two would go beyond a couple of dates before telling Stefan that she changed her mind." Damon answered.

"Won't Stefan be pissed?" Ric asked.

"Stefan knows that she wants you. She told him when they decided on this that if you ever were interested in her that their deal was off." Damon divulged and Ric looked kind of shocked.

"She really is serious about me." Ric stated more than asked.

"Ric, if you're not, you have to really think about it because she doesn't really know the protocol for this stuff just like I don't. She doesn't really understand the whole 'dating to see how things go' thing. She's put all of her eggs in one basket, as they say." Damon said.

"Are you telling me that she's in love with me?" Ric questioned.

"I'm telling you without telling you." Damon smirked and Ric thought about that.

"Is she going to want things to go fast?" Ric asked and Damon shook his head.

"She'll go at whatever pace suits you. She's not going to push you in any way. She's probably letting you initiate everything because she doesn't want to do anything to scare you away." Damon said and Ric thought about it – he'd initiated every kiss, date and all four times they had sex.

"Well, I don't want her walking on eggshells around me." Ric frowned.

"I don't know if I can explain this right… it's not that she's walking on eggshells around you, she's just desperate not to make a mistake with you. She doesn't want to push you or make you go too fast. You have to understand that she's not used to feeling so much, so she doesn't want to end up heartbroken and have it be _her _fault." Damon explained and Ric thought about that. "When you asked her out, you didn't expect it to be more than a fling, did you?" Damon asked in realisation.

"Damon, I was under the impression that it was some kind of crush that she had on me." Ric admitted. "I don't want to hurt her, I really don't, but I don't know if I'm ready for something that'll be permanent." Ric acknowledged and Damon nodded.

"Then just go slow with her. Make sure that you don't knock her up and just take things one day at a time." Damon shrugged.

"Is that fair to her though?" Ric asked.

"Well, do you think that you could ever love her?" Damon inquired and Ric nodded.

"Yes, I don't think that would be hard." Ric confirmed.

"Well, if you think it's possible then it's not unfair to her. It would be unfair if you knew that you could _never _love her." Damon countered. "Nobody else knows this, but when Klaus bit Caroline, she was lying dying and she told me that she was in love with me. I didn't have romantic feelings for her then but spending time with her and being with her made me fall for her… and now I love her way more than she loves me." Damon concluded amused and Ric looked surprised.

"I did wonder how the thing between you happened." Ric remarked.

"People develop feelings at their own pace, Ric. Don't worry so much." Damon said. "Just enjoy hanging out with her and see what happens." He shrugged and Ric nodded.

* * *

><p>On the Wednesday evening, Ric went to find Katherine as dinner was ready and he found her outside the house on the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry, Stefan." He heard her say and he kept himself out of sight so that he could listen. "Yeah, I know I promised but I just can't do it now." Katherine said softly. "Please, Stefan, don't go there." She pleaded. "Yeah, I know the longer I wait the harder it'll be, that's what happens with polycystic ovaries." She stated and Ric's jaw dropped. "You what?" She asked in disbelief. "How can you ask me to do that?" She asked shocked. "If I gave you an egg, I'd still know that it was my baby, Stefan." She said irritated. "Why can't you just get a donor egg then?" She queried. "But you wouldn't be alone; you'd have all of us to help you." She pointed out. Ric was alarmed when she started to sob. "I know he doesn't but we're together now. I can't be with him and have a baby with _you_." She cried. "I don't care if he never turns." She sobbed. "Why are you being like this?" She asked upset. "I know that you dream about being a dad but I just can't do it for you." She cried. "I didn't mean to do that." She said shakily getting more and more distraught. "Fine, I'll pack my stuff as soon as we get back." She sniffed and Ric was _shocked _that Stefan was throwing her out of the house. Stefan obviously hung up on her because she slumped to the ground and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. It killed Ric to see her so upset, so he purposely made footsteps as he walked out and she looked up.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" He asked her concerned and she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She denied and he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She lay her head on his chest and he rubbed her back.

"Talk to me." He encouraged.

"Before we got together, Stefan and I decided that we'd have a baby together because we both wanted to be parents and we thought that it wouldn't be weird because we're just friends. I was supposed to be going for IVF next week but I cancelled the appointment. Stefan called the clinic and discovered that I cancelled it. He just…" She sniffed. "He just said that I can't be trusted and I destroyed his dream of being a dad and he never wants to see me again. He kicked me out." Katherine sobbed and Ric was _livid _at Stefan.

"Don't listen to him, Katherine." Ric soothed. "He was wrong to say that to you. He's being a brat." Ric added and she sniffled. Just then Damon appeared.

"What's taking so… what's going on?" Damon asked seeing Katherine crying.

"Stefan just kicked Katherine out of the house." Ric answered and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" Damon questioned shocked.

"Because he found out that I cancelled the appointment. He said that he never wants to see me again because I destroyed his dreams of being a father." Katherine sniffed and Damon's jaw clenched.

"Are you joking?" Damon asked in disbelief. "Kat, he can't kick you out. The house is in _my _name. Stefan can move out if he's going to be a fucking idiot." He added surprising them.

"What?" Katherine asked confused.

"I bought that house for you and for Stefan. He doesn't get to throw you out. Especially not when he's being a fucking dick for no reason." Damon stated and she sniffed

"Thanks Damon." She sobbed.

"I'll go talk to Blondie. She's going to be pissed." Damon muttered then disappeared into the house.

"How long had this been decided?" Ric queried.

"What?" Katherine tested wiping her eyes.

"That you and Stefan were going to do this." Ric elaborated and she thought about it.

"Since the end of March." Katherine answered and Ric was really surprised that it had been so long. "We were going to wait a couple of years but after my appendix was taken out, I had blood taken to check that I was okay…" She trailed off.

"And?" He encouraged.

"And they told me that I have a condition called polycystic ovaries." She admitted – he'd heard that part but he wanted her to admit it to him. "It can make conception almost impossible if you have it long enough. That's why we were going to do it so fast, because it's not that bad right now and I'm on medication to slow it down." Katherine explained and Ric thought about that.

"Are you going to freeze eggs?" Ric asked.

"Yeah." Katherine confirmed.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Ric probed and she shot him a disbelieving look.

"Would you have been okay with me going to have IVF with someone else?" She asked and he sighed.

"I see your point. My girlfriend having a baby with her ex is kind of weird I suppose." He smirked and she chuckled – her stomach fluttered at him calling her his girlfriend.

"Calling him my _ex _is kind of ridiculous, Ric. It's been nearly150 years." She smirked and he snickered.

"True." Ric agreed.

"Are you mad?" She asked him in a small voice and he felt really bad, remembering what Damon said about her not wanting to screw it up. He cupped her cheek then kissed her and when he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers.

"No, gorgeous, I'm not mad." Ric denied and she gave him a small smile. "But I'm not ready for that yet." He admitted and she nodded.

"I know. I'm not asking you to be ready for that." She replied softly. "We'll go slow." She added and he kissed her again.

"Pete asked for Friday and Saturday off. Think you'd be up for keeping me company in the club?" He bid and she grinned.

"Hell yeah." She agreed pleased and he chuckled – he found it really funny that Katherine _liked _working.

"Great." He responded. "You feeling a little better?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, let's go eat." She suggested then she leaned forward and kissed him. Ric was pleased that she felt comfortable enough to do that. He kissed her back for a few seconds then she pulled away and they went into the house to have dinner with Damon and Caroline.

* * *

><p>AN: D/C next chapter and some Stefan drama since he's being difficult ;)


	82. Apologies

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I'm just posting a bunch of chapters tonight. Sorry that the updates took so long!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 82

* * *

><p>After dinner and a few drinks, the four of them sat in the hot tub that was on the deck overlooking the moonlit ocean with drinks.<p>

"We need to get a hot tub for the back garden, Barbie." Damon remarked and they laughed.

"What about in the garage? You were all for turning that into like a home bar and hang out area and I don't think you've set foot in it for like a month." Caroline pointed out.

"Well, darling, if you haven't noticed, we've both kind of been preoccupied with two little screaming angels for the past seven weeks." Damon retorted and they snickered. "Speaking of that… this is probably going to be the most pathetic thing I've ever said…" He started and they looked at him amused. "But I really like this little couples' vacation thing." He smirked and they chortled – they'd _never _expected him to say that.

"Oh my God, you've turned into the family guy." Ric teased and they laughed.

"It _is _fun though. Like, when Blondie annoys me, I can hang out with you and she and Katerina can go hang out. It works quite well." Damon quipped and they snickered.

"When I annoy you?" Caroline examined him amused.

"You know I love you but sometimes you're more chipper than I can handle." Damon responded and they laughed loudly.

"I'm not _chipper_, I'm optimistic. There's a difference." Caroline countered.

"You're not optimistic, you live in your own little fairy tale bubble and sometimes it's just easier to leave you in there." Damon teased and Ric and Katherine were shaking with laughter while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with seeing the bright side?" Caroline asked and Damon smirked.

"Because the dark side is more fun." He purred against her neck then kissed her cheek and she giggled while the other two snickered.

"Are you two really going to Italy?" Katherine asked with a pout and they chuckled at how put out she looked at the thought of that.

"Oh yeah." Damon smirked. "You'll be busy with college and hanging out with Ric at the club. You won't even notice that we're gone." He assured amused.

"Well, considering that I was supposed to go to college with Stefan, I don't know if I'll be going now." Katherine muttered surprising them.

"You got into that one in Roanoke, right?" Damon probed and she nodded.

"Hollins." Katherine agreed.

"So, why don't you get an apartment in Charlottesville and go to the University of Virginia instead? It's a better school and there're more subjects to choose from." Damon suggested. "Plus, maybe Ric could bunk with you at the weekends considering I'm sure driving for an hour and a half in the middle of the night is a pain in the ass." He added surprising them.

"I was thinking about getting an apartment there." Ric acknowledged.

"But if I went to college in Charlottesville, I'd never see you guys." Katherine said with a frown.

"We talked about it and we were thinking about moving next year anyway." Caroline admitted surprising them. "We love our house, but it's kind of small with the twins here and neither of us wants the kids to stay in Mystic Falls for long. It's just too much of a supernatural hot spot."

"Are you saying that you'd move to Charlottesville?" Katherine queried and they both shrugged.

"Blondie wants to expand the club eventually or open up a bar that twins with it, excuse the pun." Damon smirked and they chuckled. "And we don't want to go too far where Liz would be excluded from the twins' lives. So, yeah, why not?" Damon asked and Katherine smiled.

"Well, can you work your compulsion on the university then?" Katherine requested amusing him – he was sure that she hated not being able to do that anymore.

"Sure. I'll drive up next week since Blondie has her last check up with Pamela then." Damon agreed.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Ric and Caroline were in the living room after getting home from Corolla when Stefan walked into the house. Damon and Katherine were playing with the kids in the twins' room.<p>

"Hey, where are the twins? I feel like I haven't seen them in forever." Stefan stated as he walked in and Caroline scowled at him then walked up to him and put her hand on her hip.

"No, Stefan, you don't get to see my kids until you apologise to Katherine." Caroline glared. "Now get out." She said pointing to the door and Stefan looked stunned – Ric was a little shocked at her tossing Stefan out too.

"You're throwing me out?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" Caroline snapped and Stefan looked taken aback.

"It's really not your fucking business, Caroline." Stefan barked back angrily.

"And if you ever speak to my wife like that again, I'll snap your neck." Damon warned as he appeared and Stefan's jaw clenched. "You heard the lady. Out." Damon nodded his head to the door – he'd been planning to break up the fight until Stefan spoke to her like that.

"You're taking Katherine's side?" Stefan asked him hurt.

"You're taking out your failed relationship with the witch on Katerina which isn't her fault and you knew the deal from the beginning. Oh and that house across the street is in _my _name. _You _don't get to throw her out. If you don't like it, you're welcome to move. Now, get out before I lose my temper with you." Damon cautioned and Stefan shot him a hurt look then disappeared out the door in a blink. "I'm really surprised that you threw him out. I thought that he was your bestie." Damon teased to Caroline amused and she looked at him with eyebrows furrowed.

"You agreed with me." Caroline countered.

"No, I just wasn't going to take sides against you." Damon denied shocking her. "That and he pissed me off when he swore at you."

"Wait – you just agreed with me because I'm your wife?" She asked shocked and he nodded. "Why?" She examined confused – Ric understood it considering he'd been married before.

"Because it's just what you do." Damon shrugged.

"You think that I was wrong?" Caroline tested confused.

"I think that throwing him out will have made things worse, but whatever, it's done." He said airily because he regularly fought with Stefan and that was _nothing _in comparison, so it wasn't like he was worried about it.

"How so?" She probed and he sighed.

"Because you're supposed to be _his _friend too. Not just Katerina's. You were his friend first." Damon answered softly then went back down the hall and Caroline felt kind of bad then sat back down next to Ric.

"I'm confused." Caroline stated.

"Spousal loyalty, Caroline. Damon feels, as your husband, that his role is to support you no matter what, even if he thinks you're wrong. That's what married people do." Ric explained and she sighed.

"Stefan was out of line." Caroline countered.

"I agree." Ric nodded. "But you could have told him how you felt instead." He offered caringly and she exhaled.

"I suppose." She grumbled. "But he didn't have to tell her that she was useless and would only ever hurt everyone in her path because she's incapable of anything else." She murmured and Ric looked shocked.

"She didn't tell me that." Ric mentioned muddled.

"He said a lot of hurtful things during that call. I don't think that she told you everything." Caroline muttered.

"Is that why she's been kind of quiet?" Ric queried and she nodded.

"She thought that she and Stefan were close friends, but then he said tons of horrible things to her when she's been nothing but a friend to him since she came back here. She supported him through his breakup with Bonnie but then he goes ape when she finally gets a chance with you? It's not fair." Caroline detailed and Ric sighed.

"No, it's not fair, but I think it's hard for Stefan seeing Damon so happy with you and the children when Bonnie screwed him over royally." Ric responded and Caroline nodded.

"I know. But that isn't Katherine's fault and the last people you turn on when you're hurt are the people who are there for you unconditionally." Caroline professed.

"That's true." Ric agreed.

"God, if he wants an egg so badly, he can have one of mine." She muttered and Ric's eyes widened.

"You are joking, right?" Damon tested as he appeared.

"I just want the fighting to stop." Caroline sighed.

"Oh, the fighting will just be beginning if you're serious about giving Stefan one of your eggs." Damon warned and she shot him a look.

"I was just whining, will you relax?" She asked him annoyed and he glared back at her.

"I'm serious." He said darkly.

"I swear I'm not going to give him an egg. I said it before I thought it through, just calm down and go play with the kids." Caroline placated and his expression didn't change but he went back down the hall to their room anyway and Caroline sighed. "Really have to start thinking before I speak." She mumbled and Ric chuckled.

"Damon's a drama queen, don't worry about it." Ric said amused.

"_I am __**not**__!" _They heard Damon yell and they both snickered.

* * *

><p>Ric was working at the club that night, so Katherine stayed in Mystic Falls. Damon had told her to text him if Stefan gave her any crap but he wasn't there when she went home. He didn't come back the following day either and Katherine told Damon that. The boarding house had been bought a couple of weeks earlier and was in the middle of being renovated to be a B&amp;B.<p>

On the Friday night, Damon went there and slipped inside. He was surprised at how much had been changed already. He focused his hearing and he heard paper being written on, so he flashed up to Stefan's old room and he saw Stefan there sitting on the floor with a bottle writing away in his journal.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Damon asked and Stefan looked up at him annoyed.

"Go away, Damon." Stefan muttered and Damon sighed. He walked over to him and sat down then took his journal from him, closed it then set it on the floor.

"What the hell happened, Stef? You went nuts at Katerina for no reason. What's going on with you?" Damon questioned and Stefan stared at the floor.

"I didn't mean to say all of those things but I'm feeling so much with the break-up then Katherine made it all better with her idea to have a baby because I just didn't have to think about Bonnie with the distraction of Katherine and a baby… then she just ditched me." Stefan explained sadly and Damon patted his arm.

"She loves Ric, Stef. Don't you think that she should take this chance to be with him?" Damon asked and Stefan sighed.

"Yes, logically, I understand that I'm being a complete ass and I'm happy that she gets a chance with him after having feelings for him for so long… but emotionally, I'm hurt." Stefan rambled.

"But _why_? You don't have feelings for Katerina." Damon pointed out.

"I'm hurt because I had this perfect and easy chance to be a father that would have been amazing… now I don't have that chance anymore." Stefan responded.

"Stefan, listen to what you're saying. It's not supposed to be 'easy'. You're completely responsible for a tiny person 24 hours a day, every single day. It's hard work, you never get a day off and you have to be prepared for that before you do it. But if you're hell bent on it, you could be a father at any time, why does it matter if it's with Katerina specifically?" Damon probed.

"Because it isn't fair to a child to grow up with only one parent and Katherine and I could have really made the co-parenting thing work because we became such good friends." Stefan answered and Damon nodded.

"I understand that and I know that it was the model situation for you at the moment, but you were out of line, Stef." Damon stated.

"I know. I feel terrible for everything I said to her. I just… snapped. And now I can't go back there." Stefan mumbled sadly.

"Yes, you can. Just apologise. She'll forgive you in a heartbeat." Damon assured.

"You think?" Stefan asked softly.

"She waited in the house all day hoping to talk to you, so, yeah." Damon confirmed. "So, just man up and go home and talk to her." Damon instructed and Stefan nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p>Just after 1am, Katherine hurried through the back door of the club to the office and supplies area and almost bumped into Ric as he was coming out of his office. She was wearing the skirt and shirt combo uniform with red tights and black platform Balenciaga Mary-Jane shoes.<p>

"Hey." Ric smiled. "I was just coming to see you." He added and she smiled back pleased.

"You were?" She asked softly.

"Mmhmm." He leaned down and kissed her and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "You look really sexy in that skirt." He remarked and she grinned.

"Who do you think I wore it for?" She winked at him and he chuckled in surprise.

"Is the bar busy?" He examined as he kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan.

"It is, actually. I came back here to grab booze." She answered.

"Well, that's good for the club and unfortunate for me." He snickered and she giggled.

"I'll come back when it quiets down." She said seductively and he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Make sure that you do." He teased and she grinned then hurried into the supply room. Ric smiled to himself then went back into his office. Katherine grabbed a few bottles then hurried back up to the bar – completely and deliriously happy. She'd imagined being with Ric for so long, but the reality was so much _better _than her imagination had ever been.

* * *

><p>At just after 3am, the club was quieting down. Katherine made an excuse saying that she had to talk to Ric about something – since nobody knew about their relationship – Betty and Phoebe said that they'd be fine as the bar wasn't packed anymore and all the bottles were fully stocked, so they wouldn't be going into the back area. Katherine slipped into the back and knocked on Ric's office door. Seconds later he opened it and she smirked at him.<p>

"The club's quieter now, boss." Katherine informed him seductively and he grinned mischievously then pulled her in the door by the hand and she giggled. He shut the door and locked it then pushed her up against the door and crashed his lips to hers. She kissed him back heatedly and his hands went up her thighs, under her skirt and he groaned.

"Stockings and suspenders? How on earth do you expect me to work later?" He mumbled and she snickered.

"Who says you're going back to work?" She purred and he groaned as her hands went to the growing bulge in his pants. She unbuttoned his trousers as they continued to kiss while one of his hands went to her ass and the other pushed her thong to the side then his fingers slipped into her folds and she moaned.

"God, how are you so wet already?" He mumbled against her lips and she giggled against him.

"I've been thinking about you for the whole night, that's why." She replied and his stomach fluttered. Ric really couldn't understand how she was so attracted to him. Her hand went into his boxers and she stroked him while his fingers explored her sensitive spot. They kissed heatedly while they kept playing with each other – Ric was shocked when only minutes later she orgasmed, though he noticed that every time they did anything together, she always came fast and was just _so _turned on by him. He'd never experienced that before. When she was finished, she kissed down his neck and slowly moved down to her knees in front of him. Her lips wrapped around his cock and he moaned at the amazing feeling. He hadn't done that with her before but it was just so kinky doing it in the office while working. She stroked him fast but still soft while her tongue swirled and her head bobbed and Ric was in so much pleasure. His fingers wove gently into her hair and he couldn't help lightly caressing her locks affectionately which made Katherine's stomach flutter – she'd never had someone treat her so respectfully even while doing _that_.

"I'm going to…" He trailed off knowing that she knew what he meant. She kept going and about a minute later, he groaned out his orgasm. She swallowed him down and rode it out for him until he finished. She tucked him back in and buttoned his trousers back up then stood up and he watched her. "That was… wow." He said and she smiled.

"No, _you _are 'wow'." She countered softly and his stomach fluttered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest and she hugged him back tightly. "By the way, I forgot to tell you earlier, I have apartment viewings in Charlottesville on Sunday. I was thinking about booking a hotel room tomorrow night and just staying over… think you'd want to stay with me and come to the viewings?" She examined and he was really touched that she was asking him.

"I'd love to." He agreed.

"Really?" She asked looking up at him with a bright smile – Ric felt kind of bad that she felt nervous around him.

"Let me think… spending the night in a hotel with my super sexy girlfriend or driving back to Mystic Falls by myself with _no _super sexy girlfriend. Think it's kind of a no brainer, gorgeous." He replied and she smiled and kissed him. "How many apartments are you looking at?"

"Three." She answered.

"Renting or buying?" He asked.

"One is for sale and the other two are to rent. There weren't a lot of options to be honest." She replied. "I don't see the point in getting a house when I'll be in Mystic Falls for half the week for the next couple of months." She added.

"How's that going to work with college?" He queried.

"I looked into the University of Virginia and because it's a much bigger college, there are more class options and I can go to class at the weekends which means I'd be free a few days during the week." She smiled.

"That's great." He agreed pleased as he'd get to see her.

* * *

><p>Ric stayed with Katherine overnight at her and Stefan's house then in the morning she slipped downstairs to make some tea while he still slept. She'd never been much of a sleeper – though, she <em>loved <em>seeing him in her bed. She got to the kitchen and found Stefan sitting on the couch and she froze. He looked at her sadly when he saw that she seemed apprehensive.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the terrible things I said. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. Please forgive me." Stefan said softly and sincerely and she sighed.

"You really hurt me, Stef. I thought that we're supposed to be friends." She replied.

"I know and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'm truly sorry." He apologised and she nodded.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too." She said and he hopped up and hugged her and she hugged him back tightly. He pulled away then smirked.

"So, you got him, huh?" Stefan teased and she smiled.

"I don't know about that." She replied with a shrug. "He might never feel the same way back but at the moment things are going nicely."

"You look happy." He remarked.

"He's wonderful, Stef." She said softly and he smiled.

"Good. I'm happy for you." He replied sincerely. "Want some tea? I just infused a pot when I heard your heartbeat quickening a little." He admitted and she giggled knowing that he'd obviously been sitting waiting for her.

"I'd love some." She agreed and he smiled then hurried over to the kitchen…

* * *

><p>AN: I swear, there will be lots of D/C soon, I just wanted to finish the KatRic arc :)


	83. Chinchilla Soft

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 83

* * *

><p>Ric wandered downstairs a couple of hours later and found Katherine in her pyjamas on her laptop. She was sitting on the couch with another cup of tea and Stefan wasn't there as he'd gone to talk to Caroline too.<p>

"Morning." He greeted and she looked up at him with a grin. He was hit again with just how happy she always was to see him.

"Don't you mean 'afternoon'?" She teased and he chuckled since it was just before 1pm. He sat down next to her and kissed her a peck on the lips.

"Afternoon, gorgeous." He greeted amused and she smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquired.

"I did. Your bed's ridiculously comfortable." He remarked.

"I know, I love it. I'll have to contact that interior designer and find out where I can get another one for the apartment." She replied and he nodded.

"What's that you're looking at?" He asked motioning to the screen.

"I'm trying to choose what I want to do at college." She answered.

"Any luck?" He tested looking at the list.

"The problem is that I like the sound of _tons _of them. I don't know how to choose." She frowned and he chuckled – he remembered feeling that way too.

"What have you narrowed it down to?" He queried.

"Archaeology, cognitive science or mathematics for a major." She responded.

"Why archaeology?" He tested.

"Well, over the years I've seen a hell of a lot of artefacts and that's always interested me, plus I have a lot of knowledge in history, so I thought that would help me do well." She detailed and he nodded.

"Cognitive science?" He examined.

"It just sounds fascinating and I really liked the science classes in school." She responded.

"Math?" He asked.

"It was my favourite subject aside from my history class but that was my favourite just because I had a hot teacher that I longed to see naked." She teased and he laughed.

"And now that you have?" He smirked.

"I see why I was longing." She winked and he smiled – he couldn't understand how this one crazy girl could make him feel so good about himself when he never had before. "So, what do you think? I don't really know much about college but should my minor reflect my major?" She questioned.

"It can if you want but it doesn't have to. Like my major was history but my minor was economics. Your minor is like a backup option." He explained and she nodded.

"So, maybe I could take math as my minor just for the fun of it?" She asked his opinion and he chuckled.

"Math for fun… you're like a hot _nerd_." He joked and she laughed. "Well, my advice for a major would be think about what kind of job you'd want, if you want one, and tailor your degree to fit with that." He advised and she thought about that.

"See, that's the thing. I have more money than I could ever spend, so I don't really _need _a job, but on the other hand, I love working at the club so maybe I'd enjoy a job after college." She said and he nodded.

"Well, with archaeology because it covers so many subjects, there are tons of options in the science field, museums, field work, teaching and all sorts of other things. Cognitive science is a narrower field but there's still a lot you can do with that." Ric counselled and she thought about that.

"I do like the idea of it being less restrictive." She said thoughtfully. "I'm a little nervous to go to college though. I don't have any experience of college and I've only done one year of schooling." She said biting her lip.

"Katherine, you got straight A's all year. You worked hard and produced work well above the high school standards. I don't think you'll have trouble with college, but I'll help you any time." He offered and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course. I took a couple of elective science classes and obviously I had to do math for economics, so if you need help, just ask and I'll try my best to help." He said sincerely and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She acknowledged. "I think I'm going to choose archaeology as the major." She added.

"I think that you'll really enjoy that." He smiled. "Besides, if you do end up turning back eventually, you can always go to college again." He pointed out and she nodded.

"I'm really enjoying learning." She admitted.

"I think if I eventually turn, I'll go back to college too." He said and she smiled surprised that he was thinking about turning seriously.

"What do you think that you'd want to study?" She inquired.

"I don't know. Probably something random like…" He trailed the list. "Slavic languages and literature." He winked and she grinned.

"Well, I could help you with that. I speak all of the Slavic languages and know quite a lot of the literature." She teased and he chuckled then kissed down her cheek.

"Why do you think I said that one?" He asked and she grinned while her stomach fluttered.

* * *

><p>Katherine spent a couple of hours with Ric then he went home to shower, change and pack an overnight bag for their hotel stay, so she went across the street. She walked in and found Damon on the couch with Sessily on his lap, Caroline next to him under his arm and Conrad feeding from her.<p>

"Afternoon, people." Katherine grinned as she slumped down on the recliner and both Caroline and Damon snickered at her huge grin.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you looking so happy." Damon teased and she sighed.

"Don't think I've ever _been _this happy." Katherine agreed.

"Aww! That's so cute." Caroline grinned.

"Normally, I'd tell you not to call me cute but today… I don't care." Katherine grinned and they both laughed.

"What the hell did Ric _do_?" Damon asked her highly amused.

"He's just… perfect." She sighed happily and they shook with laughter.

"Big bad Kat has gone soft." Damon teased.

"Chinchilla soft." Katherine winked and they laughed loudly at her agreeing.

"Where _is _Ric?" Damon queried amused.

"He went back to his apartment to pack an overnight bag. We're staying in Charlottesville tonight." Katherine answered.

"What do you mean back to his apartment?" Caroline asked surprised. "Did he stay over last night?"

"Mmhmm." Katherine nodded.

"Did you have sex?" Caroline asked nosily and both Katherine and Damon laughed.

"Blondie, they started having sex in Corolla." Damon revealed and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline questioned Damon who shot her a look.

"Unlike Stefan, _I_ can control the urge to blab everything I smell." Damon replied and she giggled at the memory of their Skype session.

"Well, what about you?" Caroline asked Katherine who smirked.

"I don't know. Thought that Ric might find it weird if I told you." Katherine responded.

"Well? How was it?" Caroline questioned.

"Caroline." Damon said with disapproval.

"Oh, you hush." Caroline nudged him and both he and Katherine snickered at her totally dying for some gossip.

"Would you mind terribly if I sexually assault your manager on his desk tonight?" Katherine asked Caroline and they both laughed.

"No, go for it. We did it in the supply room." Caroline divulged motioning to Damon and Katherine laughed loudly while Damon chuckled at her being blunt.

"You did? Really?" Katherine questioned amused.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"By the way, when does college start?" Caroline queried.

"Orientation starts on Monday." Katherine answered.

"Did you pick a major and a minor?" Caroline probed.

"Yeah, my major is going to be archaeology and my minor is going to be mathematics." Katherine replied.

"Really?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Yeah, I think archaeology is going to be awesome." Katherine smiled and he chuckled.

"Whatever floats your boat." Damon smirked.

"Call me after you've been to the apartment viewings and tell me how it went." Caroline encouraged.

"I will." Katherine agreed. "I'm going to choose weekend classes and classes at the end of the week, so my weekdays are mostly free. Otherwise I'll never see you." Katherine said to Caroline who smiled.

"That's great." Caroline agreed pleased. "Though, I'll still come up and see you on days that you're in Charlottesville. Damon will drive me nuts if he's my only company." She added and Katherine snickered while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Great." Katherine agreed. "The apartments all have two bedrooms, so if you want to stay over there will be space." She said and Caroline grinned.

"Awesome." Caroline agreed delighted.

* * *

><p>The following day, just before lunch time, Katherine and Ric were in their hotel room getting ready to go the viewing. Katherine stepped out of the bathroom in a dark green long-sleeved blouse, black trousers and high-heeled Cesare Paciotti zigzag detailed black leather shoe boots. Her hair was pinned up, she had a small bit of black eyeliner and mascara on with nude lips and Ric thought she looked stunning.<p>

"Is this okay to go to a viewing? I can't just compel them to accept me now." Katherine remarked and he chuckled.

"Yes, you look beautiful." Ric complimented and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you for coming with me." Katherine said fondly.

"Thank you for asking me." Ric countered. "What ID are you going to use?" He inquired as he buttoned up his shirt.

"The same one as for the club. The one that says I'm 21." She replied and he nodded in understanding.

"That one says Katherine Van Der Caster, right?" He tested and she nodded.

"Yeah, I had my bank accounts changed to that name so that my cards and cheque book match the ID." She confirmed.

"Think you'll definitely take one of the apartments?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've seen the pictures for all three of them and they're all nice, so whichever one I like most, I'll take." She agreed.

"Where's the first one?" He asked as he pulled on his jacket and she did the same.

"The rentals are in the same building, it's a condo building called The Barringer and it's on Monroe Lane." She replied.

"You're looking at condos in The _Barringer_?" He asked surprised and she looked confused.

"What's wrong with it?" She inquired.

"Nothing's wrong with it, but it's a well-known luxury homes building." Ric replied and she shrugged.

"I wanted something nice that's in a central location that's also big enough in case everyone comes over. There weren't a lot of options that weren't houses. I could literally find _three _condos in Charlottesville that weren't tiny." She countered.

"Fair enough. Ready to go?" He asked while grabbing their overnight bags.

* * *

><p>Neither of them liked the smaller condo that they looked at in The Barringer. It was oddly spaced, small for the money, hideously decorated and Ric told Katherine that it wasn't worth $2000 a month by a long shot, so they moved onto the next condo in the building up on the 5th floor.<p>

They both really liked that one. It was spaced over two floors, the decorating was nice and it was much more spacious at 1310 square feet. That one was $2600 a month in rent. Ric thought that was _a lot _of money to spend on just _rent _but he knew that it wasn't a lot for Katherine, so he didn't mention it.

However, they both _loved _the third one. It was a luxury condo, 1780 square feet in size in another building called The Randolph which was advertised as the premier downtown condominium development. It was on the first floor of the building but it was an end of floor unit, so windows wrapped around three sides of the property and again, that was over two floors. The spacious bedrooms both had ensuite bathrooms and walk-in wardrobes and they were situated on the second floor. Ric particularly loved the fact that there was a built-in bar on the first floor in a circular shape with a TV in front of it.

The kitchen was lovely, fitted with cherry cabinets and had a breakfast bar. Through gorgeous white paned sliding doors was a large balcony with a table and chairs that overlooked the garden unlike the last building that overlooked a road, so it was more aesthetically pleasing. The floors were all hardwood, there was an entrance foyer, a den, a separate laundry room, a beautiful fireplace, fitted ceiling fans, a built-in bookcase that Ric really liked and Katherine _loved _the stunning bathrooms. The only thing that she didn't like was the furniture in the living room but if she bought it, she'd just get new stuff anyway.

They were given the tour, the estate agent told them about the building and the condo and informed Katherine that the purchase of the property included two car parking spaces in the garage which was good as there was only one in the other condos. They were back in the foyer and the estate agent turned to them.

"So, what do you think?" She smiled.

"Would you excuse us for just a moment?" Katherine requested.

"Yes, of course." She smiled. "Have another look around." She encouraged. Katherine and Ric wandered back upstairs to the bedrooms and went into one and she closed the door behind her.

"What do you think?" Ric asked Katherine.

"This one is so much nicer than the first two. I actually love this one. I was only looking for somewhere to sleep that was kind of nice but this one turned out to be amazing when I hadn't been expecting that." Katherine answered and he gave her a smirk.

"Are you taking it?" Ric queried.

"Do you like it?" She asked and he nodded.

"I love it. I think it's an amazing condo. If I had the money, I'd buy it." He admitted and she smiled.

"I'm so glad that you like it because I really want it." She admitted amused and he chuckled. "And it's only six blocks from the club." She noted and he nodded.

"And four blocks from your college." He smiled.

"I'm taking it." She confirmed.

"Shall we then?" He asked holding his hand out to her and she grinned and took it then they went back downstairs to find the agent sitting on the couch reading over a document. She stood up immediately when she saw them and Katherine smiled.

"I'd like to make an offer." Katherine confirmed and the agent smiled surprised.

"You actually don't have to make an offer. The listing is at a fixed price." The agent revealed.

"Alright, then who do I make the cheque out to?" Katherine asked and the agent was visibly surprised that she _could _just make a cheque out for $625,000.

* * *

><p>Katherine had her first day of college the next day, so Damon picked her up in Charlottesville that evening after she had dinner with Ric. She climbed into the Volvo and was visibly surprised to see a sleeping Conrad in the backseat.<p>

"Hey, why do you have Rad with you?" Katherine asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"He's being a grump." Damon replied amused and Katherine giggled.

"How so?" She asked as he pulled out onto the road.

"He's been crying for no reason all day. He didn't need changed, he didn't need fed, he didn't have gas, he isn't sick but he wouldn't nap, so since he always sleeps in the car, Blondie thought that I should try to settle him by taking him with me." Damon explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Maybe he just wanted some peace and quiet." Katherine replied amused and Damon chuckled.

"Blondie _has _been talking _all day_." He joked and she giggled.

"Is that why you were so willing to come pick me up?" Katherine teased and he snickered.

"You know, I adore her, but sometimes I feel like I can't remember everything that she tells me because my brain just gets overloaded." He quipped and she laughed.

"I think she's just restless, Damon." Katherine admitted. "She's used to the twins now since they're eight weeks old, so it's not difficult anymore, Sessy is no trouble at all and Rad is only a _little _bit of trouble… so, I think she's just got nothing to do that really challenges her. Think about what she was like in school, she was _constantly _doing something." Katherine pointed out and Damon looked surprised that he hadn't thought of that himself.

"Mmm, that's a very good point. I mean, the only thing that she does daily beside spend time with me or take care of the kids is hang out with you or Stefan and you're both going to college." Damon stated. "Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. I've noticed that she looks kind of bored sometimes, like when the twins are sleeping and nothing needs done in the house, so I thought about it and looked into it. In the next town over, there's a centre of sorts for parents and babies. You get different groups, like mother and baby groups where the mothers can interact with other mothers and there are activities and classes. Maybe going to something like that would help her feel like she's doing something other than her routine." Katherine put forward.

"Like what kind of things?" Damon asked interested – he was really appreciative that she'd taken the time to look into that for Caroline.

"They have different sessions throughout the week. There are mother and baby swimming groups, music groups, learning groups, there are sessions that are just for socialising – that one is particularly good for first babies that don't have siblings as they learn social skills early because of the interaction with other children – play groups, storytelling and there's even a specific group for mothers under the age of 21. I mean, you could go too, it's not just mothers, but I can't really see you going to that." She remarked and he snickered. "She could take one of the twins to the group thing and you could keep one for a while and that way you're getting to spend time with them separately and they get to develop without always being with their twin, you know? Since they are always together?" Katherine added and he nodded.

"I've been thinking about that as well. I know that they're a bit young for this concern, but I don't want them to grow up co-dependent. Yes, I want them to love each other and be friends but I don't want them to not be able to function without each other, you know?" He asked and she nodded. "I really like this idea, actually. I like the idea of getting some quality time alone with them. As much as Rad was being a grump, it was nice to just be able to have him to myself for a little while. Even if he was just in the back seat. As soon as we got in the car, he stopped crying and started looking out the window and responding when I was talking to him." Damon commented. "It's crazy that he's eight weeks old and this is the first time that I've done anything with just _him_. I always have them together." He added.

"Talk to Caroline about it. I'm sure that she'd like the group thing." Katherine commented.

"She probably would." He agreed. "So, how did the apartment hunting go?"

"I bought the last one." She replied.

"The Randolph one?" He asked curiously and she nodded. "Did Ric like it?" He examined.

"Yeah, he loved it. It's got a built in bar that he talked about like five times today." She commented amused and he laughed.

"That's cool." Damon approved. "Things still going well?" He queried and she sighed.

"Yeah, but it's ridiculous, Damon… I've become such a… _girl_." Katherine said with distaste and he laughed at that.

"What?" He asked amused. "What does that mean?"

"I've never been the needy type or the type to get ahead of myself but earlier at the apartment, I couldn't help thinking that it would be a perfect family apartment too then at dinner he said something really funny and I just looked at him and found myself day-dreaming about being _Mrs Saltzman_." She mumbled embarrassed and he laughed loudly at that.

"That's so funny." He said amused.

"No, it's just _pathetic_." Katherine muttered. "I've never even _thought _about getting married before. Not since I was human the first time." She admitted and he smirked.

"Isobel's probably so pissed." Damon noted entertained and Katherine shrugged.

"Probably, but I really don't care. She had him and threw it away, so she can just bite me." Katherine replied and Damon laughed at that.

"True." Damon agreed amused…

* * *

><p>AN: Links on my profile :)


	84. Dinner Party

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 84

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Katherine let herself into Damon and Caroline's house and found nobody there. She walked through the house and looked out the back door and saw Damon and Ric sitting outside in the garden with a twin and a beer each and she giggled.<p>

"Hey." She greeted as she walked out.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Ric asked as she kissed his cheek then sat down next to him.

"Great. I picked my classes and met my undergraduate advisor. Some girls tried to get me to join a sorority but I'm really never going to put up with the crap that they put new members through." She smirked and both boys snickered at that considering they couldn't imagine her putting up with _anyone's _crap, let alone a sorority.

"What classes did you choose?" Damon queried and Katherine got her schedule out.

"Introduction to archaeology I and II, introduction to classical archaeology, field methods in archaeology, introduction to anthropology, concept of culture, human biology, evolutionary biology, history of art I and II, introduction to ancient history, introduction to historic preservation, academic writing I and II, language and culture, language and prehistory, and six mathematics first year classes." Katherine informed and they chuckled.

"I am never going to see you." Ric teased and Damon snickered while Katherine giggled.

"That's for the whole year. It's only half of that for this semester." Katherine replied smiling – she was glad that Ric felt like he could make an affectionate comment like that in front of Damon.

"When are your classes?" Damon inquired.

"That's the great part. I managed to get my classes all fitted in from Thursday to Sunday, so I get Monday through Wednesday off." Katherine grinned.

"That _is_ great." Damon acknowledged.

"Definitely." Ric agreed with a smile and Damon tried not to chuckle at how happy Ric looked at that.

"Where's Caroline?" Katherine queried.

"She's shopping with Elena for maternity clothes. She didn't really want to go but apparently I was being incredibly annoying, so she accepted." Damon smirked amused and Katherine giggled.

"Did you do that on purpose to get the kids to yourself?" Katherine teased.

"Don't tell my wife." Damon winked and they both laughed loudly at that.

"You're terrible." Katherine smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Yes, Katerina, everyone knows that." Damon agreed amused and they chortled because hell yeah everyone knew that.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Katherine examined curiously.

"What?" Damon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I noticed that as well." Ric agreed amused. "For the past few weeks, you never call her Katherine anymore, it's always Katerina." He remarked and Damon shrugged.

"It's your name." Damon retorted like it was obvious.

"It's just weird hearing it. I'm so used to being called Katherine now." Katherine commented.

"I don't know, this may sound like an odd explanation but you are not the same woman now that you were when I met you as 'Katherine'… I didn't _consciously _decide to start calling you Katerina. Just kind of happened." Damon shrugged then took a sip of his beer.

"It's all of this humanity with no switch. It's still so weird to be human again." Katherine remarked.

"Do you actually _feel _different though as a vampire?" Ric probed and they both looked like they were thinking about it.

"Physically, yes, as a vampire you feel 100% healthy all the time. You never get any kind of aches or pains, you never feel anything but your best." Katherine responded surprising Ric and Damon just nodded his agreement.

"But emotionally, it really depends, I think. I think if you become a vampire in a bad situation then yes, it's very different because you go from being an innocent to a monster very quickly. But in a situation like Brent, for example, he doesn't really feel any different. He was happy when he turned and really enjoys the perks of being a vampire but because I compelled his control, there's no guilt from killing and he has no reason to turn it off." Damon explained and Ric nodded in understanding. "Not that he _can _turn it off. I compelled him to never turn it off." Damon revealed surprising them.

"Why?" Katherine tested and Damon shrugged.

"I don't want him to have to deal with the repercussions eventually because I secretly kind of love the guy." Damon quipped and they laughed loudly at him admitting that.

"Aww, that's cute. Damon has a boyfriend." Ric mocked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"If anyone's my boyfriend it's _you_." Damon teased and Katherine buckled over laughing at the fact Damon _actually said that _while Ric just scowled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ric asked sceptically.

"It means that you're my favourite." Damon winked at him and Ric chuckled while Katherine was still full on laughing.

"That'd be hot." Katherine smirked and Damon laughed while Ric looked appalled.

"Blondie said the same thing." Damon snickered while Ric just gaped.

"That's not funny." Ric muttered and the other two just laughed louder.

"Aww, that's cute. You're blushing, honey." Damon teased and Katherine was holding her stomach from laughing while Ric just scowled.

* * *

><p>On the Thursday of that week, the 30th of August, Katherine was having dinner in her new apartment and Caroline and Damon had driven up to Charlottesville for it with Stefan. They were sitting around the table when Damon got a text. He opened it then grinned.<p>

"What's that face for?" Caroline asked.

"Brent's band are playing in Little Rock three weeks tomorrow on September 21st and he just text me to tell me that he managed to get the whole weekend free, want to go see them for the weekend?" Damon asked her and everyone snickered at how pleased he looked about the thought of that.

"What about the kids?" Caroline tested.

"Brent said that we can be backstage during the concert and take them with us and the rest of the time they'll be free to do whatever. He and Allan really want to see them again too." Damon added.

"Are you going to turn people too?" Caroline asked and he nodded.

"So, do you want to?" He queried.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Excellent." Damon smiled then text back and they snickered at the fact he'd obviously missed Brent.

"Do you want to drive around a little first?" Caroline asked.

"Well, they're getting there on the Friday morning. It would take about eleven hours non-stop to drive there, so why don't we leave on the Wednesday after dinner and stop in Knoxville at a hotel and I'll go do some turnings after dark then during the day we can check out the city then drive the rest of the way in the evening? Then we're there on the Friday when they get there." Damon concluded.

"Okay and when are they leaving again?" Caroline checked.

"They're flying out to California on the Monday morning." Damon disclosed. "Then we can stop in Memphis, Atlanta and Charlotte on the way back. We can maybe even stop off and see Bonnie at Duke." He suggested surprising them.

"Why would you want to go see Bonnie?" Stefan asked slightly annoyed.

"She hasn't seen the twins since they were a week old when she left." Damon responded like it was obvious.

"My point is why are you _letting _her see them?" Stefan asked irritated and Damon sighed.

"Because I might be the only one who believes her." Damon replied and Stefan, Caroline and Ric shot him a look.

"I believe her too." Katherine contradicted. "Witches are blunt with their intentions most of the time. I don't think that she's twisted enough to try to kill her best friend's husband even if he _is _you." Katherine added.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Stefan scowled.

"Stefan, you have no idea what actually happened. The witches could have threatened her not to say anything. Witches are ridiculously judgemental. They could have told her that they'd take her powers or any number of things. If they were twisted enough to threaten the twins and Caroline, who knows what else they were willing to do to get what they wanted?" Katherine retorted.

"She still should have told us. We could have salted the house earlier." Stefan muttered.

"I think that you're being really unfair. You, me and Damon all have done things that we were forgiven for but you won't offer Bonnie the same?" Katherine asked him and he shot her a look.

"That's different." Stefan muttered.

"How so?" Damon examined.

"Because Katherine and I never tried to kill you." Stefan retorted annoyed.

"Bonnie didn't try to kill me, Stefan. Get that into your head." Damon countered just as annoyed. "And if you remember, I tried to kill her once yet she forgave _me_." Damon pointed out.

"That's different." Stefan mumbled.

"How is it different?" Damon asked.

"Because Bonnie is not _you_. I don't care what you do." Stefan blurted surprising all of them that he basically just said that Damon could do whatever the hell he wanted and it wouldn't change Stefan's love for him at all.

"Now that's just bat shit crazy, Stef." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes while the others chuckled. "But I would just like to point something out to you." Damon began.

"What?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"I'm not dead." Damon said like it was ridiculously obvious. "Well, no more than usual. You so obviously still love Witchy. Just get over it and go get your girl back." Damon directed surprising them all.

"I thought that you don't like her." Ric smirked amused.

"I don't particularly like her." Damon agreed with a chuckle.

"Then why are you telling me to go get her back?" Stefan queried sceptically.

"Because it doesn't matter if _I _don't like her. I'm not the one who has to sleep with her or spend any time with her, so if you love her then that's enough." Damon replied.

"No. It's over." Stefan replied and Damon sighed.

"Think that you'd still feel that way if I compelled you to forget about the witchy thing?" Damon smirked and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"What?" He gasped. "Why would you do that?" He asked hurt.

"Because I have told you like a million times, Broody Stefan annoys me!" Damon retorted and they laughed loudly in disbelief. "At least when you were shacking up with Judgy, you were fun." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

"Maybe I should just call Hilda." Stefan muttered.

"I do like Hilda." Damon agreed and they laughed at his change of heart.

"Thought that you were pushing Bonnie?" Caroline teased.

"True but if fun Stefan can come back _without _Judgy constantly in my face, that kind of works even better for me." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly at him being _such an ass_.

"You know that you're kind of nuts, right?" Caroline teased and they snickered.

"_You _married me. What does that make you?" Damon teased back and they chortled.

"He has a point, Care." Katherine jibed and they laughed.

"Though, maybe you should wait a couple of months to call Hilda, Stef. She's fun and she wouldn't be into Broody Stefan." Damon quipped and they chuckled while Stefan deadpanned at him.

"What do you mean Hilda's fun? When did you spend time with Hilda without me?" Stefan questioned suspiciously and Damon smirked.

"We bumped into each other a couple of times accidentally on purpose over the years." Damon answered and Stefan gaped at him.

"Oh my God! Did you sleep with Hilda?" Stefan gasped and Damon snickered.

"I don't think so." Damon replied amused and Stefan sighed in relief while the others looked highly amused at the fact he didn't know for sure.

"Then why'd you spend time with her?" Stefan asked sceptically and Damon shrugged.

"We always got along well." Damon answered.

"Didn't you turn her against her will though?" Caroline queried and Damon shot her a look.

"I have only ever turned two people against their will and they were Vicki and Abby. And Vicki doesn't really count because she told me that she was happy that I did." Damon replied surprising all of them that he hadn't turned more people than that.

"Wait. Hilda wanted you to turn her?" Stefan probed confused.

"No, Hilda wanted _you _to turn her but you were being a brat and refused her, so I turned her at her request thinking that it was what you wanted." Damon detailed and Stefan gaped at him.

"Didn't you hate each other then?" Caroline asked confused.

"At that point we'd kind of started getting along again then I turned Hilda and Stefan went fucking ape shit at me, so that stopped again." Damon shrugged and they were all surprised.

"Well, I thought that you turned her against her will." Stefan defended.

"And both Hilda and I told you that I didn't. You were just being a brat." Damon countered and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You know, there really is a hell of a lot that we don't know about you two." Caroline remarked and they all chuckled.

"That's true." Ric agreed amused.

"I really want to meet Hilda." Caroline commented.

"You'd probably really like her." Damon replied.

"That's true. Though, she gets along with everyone, so I think that everyone would like her." Stefan added.

"Then why aren't you calling Hilda?" Ric teased and they laughed.

"Where's she living?" Katherine queried.

"St Petersburg." Damon answered.

"We could get her to visit when we're in Italy and Stefan's over then we can all meet her and she and Stefan can see if there's anything still there." Caroline suggested.

"That's a good idea." Katherine agreed. "Though, she's not a fan of mine." She admitted.

"You met her?" Stefan asked in disbelief and even Damon looked surprised as Hilda had never told him that.

"Yeah, once." Katherine agreed.

"What did you do?" Damon teased and they chuckled at his assumption.

"I recognised her from when Stefan dated her and about fifteen years ago when she was in a club, she was openly feeding on someone and people were noticing, so I roughed her up a little to teach her a lesson about discretion." Katherine explained and they snickered.

"That's a good thing though. She can't be out doing that." Damon agreed.

"Mmm." Stefan nodded. "Did you tell her your name?"

"No." Katherine shook her head. "She might not remember me. I had choppy black hair at the time." She added and they laughed a little.

"That would just look weird." Damon remarked.

"It did but I was kind of goth then." Katherine smirked and they laughed loudly at the thought of that.

"It's important to stay away from fads, Katerina." Damon smirked.

"You can't say anything about that, Mr James Dean." Ric teased and they laughed.

"Ric, where do you think James Dean got that look?" Stefan smirked and Ric and Caroline looked surprised.

"No way." Ric tested.

"Who do you think turned him into a vampire?" Damon winked and Ric and Caroline gaped at him.

"He died in a car accident." Ric denied shocked.

"Did he? Or did I set that up?" Damon smirked and Ric and Caroline looked _stunned_.

"He's still alive?" Ric gasped shocked.

"Why do you think I went to Australia first?" Damon smirked. "That's where he lives."

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed and Damon and Stefan chuckled.

"You're friends with him?" Ric asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "I have been since 1952." Damon confirmed.

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Caroline asked confused.

"He doesn't want anyone to know that he turned. He's stayed really under the radar since Damon turned him while he waits for his generation to die out so that less people will recognise him." Stefan explained.

"Wait a minute. Did you turn Marilyn Monroe?" Caroline asked deadpan and Damon smirked.

"Why would you ask that?" Damon questioned amused and Caroline and Ric gaped at him again.

"You did!" Caroline gasped and he snickered.

"It's possible." Damon winked and they looked thoroughly flabbergasted.

"Well, where does she live?" Caroline probed.

"Argentina." Damon answered.

"I knew you were going to say that." Caroline muttered and they chuckled.

"But you can't tell anyone about this." Damon cautioned them both.

"Wait, so, you went to see her while I was pregnant?" Caroline reprimanded him annoyed.

"I didn't go _see _her. I turned her then left." Damon countered.

"What's the big deal?" Stefan asked her sceptically.

"Damon slept with her." Caroline stated annoyed.

"Not since the 60s." Damon countered.

"Really?" Stefan asked surprised. "I didn't know that you slept with her."

"You met her too?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Mmhmm. I slept with her in the 80s." Stefan said and they all laughed a little.

"There are billions of women on the planet. How do you two keep sleeping with the same ones?" Caroline asked confused and they all laughed loudly at that.

"We have similar tastes sometimes." Stefan answered.

"That and proximity." Damon agreed. "It's happened tons of times. It's not a big deal anymore." He shrugged.

"God, we even had a foursome once." Stefan snorted and Damon rolled his eyes while the other three's jaws fell open.

"No, we didn't Stefan." Damon muttered.

"What the hell happened?" Caroline asked shocked – definitely wanting the details because that was just weird.

"We were in a club once out of it on drugs and we took a girl each back to the hotel and slept with them then swapped. That's not a _foursome_… that's… I don't know… Swinging?" Damon asked sceptically and they laughed in disbelief.

"How is that not a foursome?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Because the girls didn't do anything with each other and I'm not saying the other thing because I'll fucking throw up." Damon replied dryly and they shook with laughter while Damon and Stefan screwed up their faces in disgust. "You swore that you'd never bring that up again." Damon snapped at Stefan annoyed and the others chortled loudly.

"Have you ever slept with a guy?" Caroline asked Damon curiously and he nodded. "Have you?" She asked Stefan and he nodded as well.

"Eternity can get kind of boring when you're single." Katherine pointed out.

"Can I meet Marilyn?" Ric asked Damon with an eager grin.

"No." Katherine denied shooting him a disapproving look and they all laughed loudly...

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	85. Explode

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I am _so _sorry about the deliriously long wait for an update. It won't happen again. I've just had lots of crap going on :/

Hope you enjoy :) The next chapter should be up in about twenty minutes or so.

(And Kat and Ric are just an arc of the story, it'll go back to mainly D/C soon enough, for those of you who were wondering)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 85

* * *

><p>On Monday the 17th of September, it was a month since Katherine and Ric got together and five weeks since their first date and they were going out to dinner in the next town over. They'd spent almost every day together since Corolla and things were going so well. Ric was rapidly falling for Katherine because they had such a good time together and she made him really happy. He couldn't remember ever having a relationship that made him so happy before.<p>

They had a lovely dinner then were walking around the corner hand in hand to the same little cocktail bar they went to on their first date. They were chatting and laughing and Ric couldn't help pulling her in for a kiss.

"What the hell?" They heard a screech then looked to see Elena standing there looking utterly horrified. They were outside of another restaurant that Elena had clearly been dining in, though they didn't see who she was with.

"Hi, Elena." Katherine greeted slightly nervously because she'd been _dreading _Elena's reaction.

"Ric?" Elena looked at him with pure betrayal.

"I was going to tell you. We were just making sure that it really is something before telling everyone." Ric explained and Elena shook her head.

"How could you do this?" Elena gasped and Ric looked stunned by her reaction.

"What?" Ric asked confused.

"You're in a relationship with _Katherine_?" Elena exclaimed. "It was bad enough when Caroline and Bonnie became her best friends! It was bad enough when she moved in with Stefan! It was bad enough when everyone at school suddenly liked her more than me when I was given no choice in having to go along with the story! It was bad enough when I found out that she was Caroline's maid of honour and I wasn't even _told _about the wedding! It's bad enough that she's Damon and Caroline's baby's Godmother! It was bad enough when she became friends with my brother! It was bad enough that she came in and pushed me right out of the way, but this?" Elena sobbed and both Katherine and Ric looked thoroughly shocked by her reaction. "You? You of all people? I trusted you!" Elena cried. "You… you're my only family aside from Jeremy and you're going out with _her_? After everything she did? She tried to hand me over to Klaus! She impersonated me and made my life hell! She killed Caroline! For God's sake, Ric! She compelled Jenna to stab herself!" Katherine was freely crying now with guilt and Ric winced because he'd forgotten about the Jenna thing.

"She's different now, Elena." Ric countered softly wishing for Elena to understand.

"No. This is a total betrayal. I hope you're happy. Now you have literally taken _everyone _from me!" Elena sobbed glaring at Katherine then she turned around and ran down the street away from them. Katherine's heart broke when Ric ran after her because she thought that he was obviously making his choice. She turned and hurried over to the road and hailed a cab and once she closed the door, she broke down into deep sobs.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal while Damon was packing away the new born clothes in the living room that didn't fit the twins anymore into boxes to take down to the clothing drive for underprivileged children that Caroline had insisted on. The front door opened and Damon looked up to see a shaky Katherine coming in the door. Her mascara and eyeliner was all down her cheeks and her chest was heaving with violent sobs and Damon was instantly alarmed and on his feet hurrying over to her.<p>

"What happened?" Damon examined worriedly and she fell into his arms and he hugged her tightly while she wept. Caroline heard crying and hurried down to the door and saw Katherine crying against Damon's chest and her eyes bugged.

"Oh my God, sweetie, what's wrong?" Caroline questioned worriedly rubbing her back.

"Elena… saw us…" She snivelled. "She went… nuts." She started and both Damon and Caroline looked furious knowing that whatever Elena had said had clearly really hurt Katherine.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Just take a few deep breaths." Damon coached soothingly.

"Damon, you promised." Katherine cried and he sighed sadly.

"What did you promise?" Caroline tested confused.

"Have you even talked to him?" Damon asked calmingly.

"He made his choice." Katherine sobbed and they both knew what she meant.

"Then it's his loss, Katerina." Damon stated caringly and she hugged him tighter.

"Listen, why don't you go take a shower, you still have pyjamas here and I'll go make you some tea." Caroline put forward tenderly and Katherine nodded against Damon's chest.

* * *

><p>Katherine came out of the shower, put her pyjamas on then sat between Damon and Caroline on the couch. She had her cup of tea, told them exactly what happened then she passed out from emotional exhaustion. Damon carried her into the spare room and tucked her into bed then wandered back into the living room and sighed tiredly.<p>

"God, that was brutal." Caroline muttered quietly and Damon nodded.

"Caroline, I have no idea what to do in this situation." Damon admitted.

"Kill Elena?" Caroline suggested sarcastically and he snickered.

"Did cross my mind." Damon winked and she giggled a little but both knew that they wouldn't do that. They were just pissed at her because they cared about Katherine so much. Seconds later there was a small knock on the front door and Damon sighed. "It's probably Ric." Damon said. "Stay here in case she wakes up." He bid and she nodded. Damon opened the door and stepped outside then closed the door behind him.

"Hey, is Katherine here?" Ric inquired worriedly and Damon nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go over to the other house." Damon beseeched and Ric sighed then followed him over knowing that it clearly hadn't gone well.

* * *

><p>They went inside then Damon pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses then they sat down on the couch with a drink each.<p>

"She _is _at my house but she's asleep." Damon finally answered his question.

"What happened?" Ric asked concerned.

"Honestly?" Damon tested and Ric nodded. "I've never seen anyone so heartbroken in all of my life." Damon acknowledged and Ric winced with guilt.

"Elena's hormonal and upset. She'll get over it." Ric responded surprising Damon.

"Katerina told us everything that Elena said and while it _is _true that she did plenty of bad things, so did Stefan and I and Elena didn't care about that. But honestly, I think Elena has some nerve saying all of that considering she's together with Elijah and is having a baby with him when he betrayed us all before." Damon disclosed and Ric nodded.

"I know." Ric agreed.

"Then why did you go after Elena when your girlfriend was in tears?" Damon questioned him and Ric winced because he hadn't meant to do that.

"I was just so thrown by everything that Elena said. I expected that she wouldn't be too pleased about it but I didn't expect her to explode and call it a betrayal. I didn't even see that Katherine was crying." Ric admitted guiltily and Damon sighed because he knew that his friend wouldn't have purposely hurt Katherine. "She doesn't want to talk to me, does she?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Earlier she was just too distraught to really think straight." Damon remarked. "Though, she did say that you clearly made your choice."

"Elena said that if I don't finish things with Katherine, she'll never speak to me again." Ric informed and Damon scowled at nothing in particular. "But… I didn't make a _choice_." He affirmed.

"Ric… I don't know what to do here. Before she went out with you, she was really nervous and I made her a promise. If she asks me to do it, I _have _to." Damon pressed and Ric understood because Damon never broke promises. It was something that he usually really respected about Damon.

"What promise?" Ric examined.

"If it didn't work out between you, I promised to compel her feelings away for you so that she wouldn't have to be miserable." Damon confessed and Ric paled at the thought of that.

"No, please don't do it, Damon." Ric pleaded.

"I don't _want _to, Ric, but I gave her my word." Damon countered and Ric sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Damon." Ric stated quietly. "I know that Elena's not my blood family but we've all been through so much together and she's pregnant… I can't just _ditch _her."

"But?" Damon pushed.

"But, I'm falling for Katherine. _Hard_." Ric admitted and Damon nodded as he'd noticed that.

"Elena explodes then calms down and gets over it." Damon advised. "I snapped her brother's neck in front of her… and she was back to being fine with me in like two weeks. I'm pretty sure that this is not worse than that." He said. "So, you just have to weigh up what's more important. A girl that's perfect for you that very _obviously _made you ridiculously happy… or Elena being pissed at you for a few weeks." Damon counselled and he nodded.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated, Damon?" Ric questioned with a sigh and Damon chuckled.

"I tried to kill my wife three times." Damon replied with a smirk. "I can't really be the voice of uncomplicated." He pointed out and Ric chuckled and shook his head.

"God, we really live in a fucked up little world, don't we?" He sighed and Damon snickered.

"So fucked up." Damon agreed amused.

"What am I going to do?" Ric asked.

"Just talk to her." Damon opined and Ric nodded.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Katherine woke up and her eyes stung a little from the amount of crying she'd done the night before. She walked out into the living room and found Caroline feeding Sessily.<p>

"Morning." Katherine mumbled.

"Hey." Caroline greeted softly.

"I spoke to Ric last night." Damon said to Katherine as he walked into the living room and she winced. She took off her bracelet and put it on the table.

"Do it." Katherine appealed.

"But you haven't even talked to him." Damon pointed out confused.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. This was a bad idea from the start. Please. Please do it." Katherine pleaded as her eyes glassed and Damon sighed sadly and stepped up to her.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Caroline checked sadly.

"Yes. I… can't feel this way. I don't want to. This is too hard." Katherine admitted.

"Fine." Damon accepted then stared into her eyes. "You no longer have romantic feelings for Alaric Saltzman. You only see him as a friend." Damon compelled then whispered something that neither of them heard and let his compulsion go. Katherine blinked a couple of times then smiled.

"Thank you." She acknowledged.

"Better?" He tested and she nodded.

"Much. Anyway, I'm going to get ready. Want to go out, Care?" Katherine queried.

"Sure." Caroline agreed. "Damon, can you stay home with the kids?" Caroline requested.

"Obviously." Damon winked at her and she giggled at how happy he looked at the idea of having them to himself.

* * *

><p>Caroline waited until Katherine went back into her room then she dragged Damon down to the kitchen.<p>

"What's up?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You compelled something else." Caroline whispered and he smirked at his observant little wife.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied so _obviously _lying and she rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap. Tell me." Caroline encouraged and he chuckled.

"No. You tell Katerina everything." He denied and she shook her head.

"I swear I won't tell her." Caroline promised and he smirked.

"I compelled an 'if' scenario." Damon confessed.

"Meaning?" Caroline pushed.

"Meaning if Ric tells Katerina that he loves her, the compulsion will be undone." Damon winked and she cracked a grin at him for being awesome.

"You did?" She asked him lovingly as she put her arms around his neck and he chuckled at how pleased she looked with him.

"I did." He confirmed and she kissed him.

"You are a romantic, Mr Salvatore." She smiled and he snickered.

"You turned me into one, Mrs Salvatore." He teased and she grinned then kissed him again and he pulled her closer.

"I hope that he does tell her that." Caroline stated softly while leaning her forehead against his and he nodded.

"He will. I'm sure of it. The two of them were deliriously happy together. If Elena hadn't been a hypocritical bitch, I think that they would have worked out." Damon admitted and she nodded.

"They still might." Caroline opined.

"That would be nice." He agreed. "You and me, Ric and Katerina, and hopefully Stefan and Hilda." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"I really want to meet this woman that you like so much. She's probably a lot of fun." Caroline smiled.

"She is." Damon agreed.

"Do you think that we should say something to Elena?" Caroline queried.

"Ric asked me not to." Damon replied and she considered that.

"Maybe, but I'm done with her now, Damon. Katherine has been nothing but wonderful to us for almost a year and I'm not going to be friends with someone who could say all of those horrible things to her." Caroline pointed out.

"I just don't understand it, to be honest. Elena has been hanging out with Katerina with all of us then a few times with you and she always talks away to her like there's no problem… then she just explodes? It doesn't make any sense." Damon stated confused.

"It's not fair either. She promised me that day that she came over here the first time that she was going to make an effort with Katherine." Caroline agreed and he sighed.

"I'm just so pissed for Ric. If Elena cared about him at all, she'd want him to be happy, right?" Damon examined.

"I guess she only wants him to be happy with someone that she approves of." Caroline commented and Damon frowned.

"Why do I really feel like sticking my nose in?" Damon asked and she laughed.

"Because you care about them and I'm rubbing off on you." She teased and he chuckled.

"All I heard there was 'rubbing off'." He said seductively and she giggled.

"Horn dog." She jested.

"Mmhmm." He agreed kissing her neck. "You know, you need a shower before you go out and the babies are asleep." He quipped wiggling his eyebrows and she laughed a little.

"Oh, what the hell." She said then grabbed his hand and the two of them hurried into their bathroom together with grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>Damon was playing with the twins in the back garden in the afternoon when Ric appeared.<p>

"Hey." Damon nodded to him.

"You did it." Ric said and Damon sighed.

"I had to." Damon replied.

"I know." Ric acknowledged. "She called me to say that we're better as friends and she hopes that we still will be friends." He disclosed miserably. Damon felt really badly that Ric was so hurt. He seriously wanted to go yell at Elena.

"Did you try to talk her out of it?" Damon queried.

"Yeah, several times. But she wasn't interested in talking about it." Ric muttered as he plopped down on the ground next to Damon.

"Just give it some time to all sink into Elena's brain. My opinion is that she has no right to be pissed given that she got knocked up by Elijah but that might just be me." Damon replied.

"I feel that way too, Damon." Ric admitted. "But it's over." Ric said quietly and he was obviously quite distraught about it. Damon put his hand on Ric's shoulder and gave him a supportive squeeze.

"It'll work out, Ric. Don't worry." Damon assured and Ric nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline were walking down the sidewalk towards the diner that was across from the venue that Brent and Allan were playing in Little Rock. They were meeting the boys for a quick early dinner as they had band stuff to do before the gig. Caroline had the twins in the stroller and she was pushing them along. Damon opened the door of the diner for her and she went inside then he followed and Brent and Allan hopped up from the table they were sitting at and gave them both a hug.<p>

"It's so great to see you two!" Brent grinned.

"Are you behaving yourself, Mr Decker?" Caroline smirked and they chuckled at her sassy expression.

"Not at all." Brent admitted amused.

"Good." Caroline winked and they laughed loudly at her being awesome.

"I missed you, Care-Bear." Brent said and she smiled.

"I missed you too. Anyway, can we eat? I'm going to die of starvation, some of us aren't vampires anymore." Caroline quipped and they chuckled then retook their seat in the booth and Caroline and Damon sat down as well. Brent looked into the stroller and grinned.

"Wow. You two have changed a lot in just over ten weeks." Brent observed.

"Rad's a brat." Damon smirked and they snickered.

"How so?" Allan asked amused.

"He's just a constant crier. It's not his fault, though. We took him to the paediatrician and she said that his first tooth is making it's way down early, so that hurts the little guy." Caroline explained.

"Aww. Poor Rad." Brent said with a frown.

"That sucks." Allan agreed sympathetically.

"How's Katherine doing?" Brent inquired.

"She's fine. She's at the University of Virginia in Charlottesville. She bought a condo up there for when she's at college and she really loves it so far." Caroline answered.

"Good. I'm really glad." Brent smiled.

"What about you two? How's the touring? Is it awesome?" Caroline grinned and they chuckled at how excited she looked.

"Sometimes it's so awesome that we're all in awe of the fact that this is our job now." Allan started.

"Then other times it's really boring having to sit on a bus or plane for hours or waiting around venues to do sound checks and stuff. It has its ups and downs." Brent added.

"You finding yourselves restless?" Damon queried curiously.

"Yeah, sometimes. Is that a vamp thing?" Allan inquired and Damon nodded.

"If you know that you have a long day of nothing ahead of you, don't feed as much. That'll make it easier." Caroline advised surprising them.

"Definitely trying that." Brent agreed.

"Have you told the band yet?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, we had to. They were noticing stuff like how neither of us sweats on stage anymore, we're never really tired and we hear stuff and blurt it without thinking about it." Allan explained.

"How'd they take it?" Damon queried.

"They were really shocked at first but they're fine with it now." Brent answered.

* * *

><p>Stefan transferred up to college in Charlottesville so that he and Katherine could go together and they were in a couple of similar classes as Stefan was doing anthropology minoring in business. On the Friday night, he and Katherine were in her Charlottesville apartment watching a movie sprawled out on the couch when Stefan couldn't resist.<p>

"So… it's really over?" Stefan checked and she nodded.

"Yup." She confirmed.

"Does that mean that we can go back to the original plan?" Stefan queried and she looked surprised then reluctantly nodded – she _had _promised Stefan if things didn't work out with Ric… even though she was sure that she didn't want to given his previous reaction when she changed her mind.

"Okay." Katherine accepted and Stefan cracked a grin…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	86. The Article

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: In the books, Damon was able to use his vampire 'power' to tap into another supernatural's mind and send a message or sometimes read thoughts if the person was projecting. I'm not going to have it quite as intense as that, just if he concentrates really hard he can send a couple of words to a witch. It's just in case you were wondering where I got the idea.

Also, my friend The Green Eyed Cat told me something hilarious that she thought of. This is what she said: _Julie Plec, in all honesty, I genuinely think that she either has a massive crush on or is in love with Nina Dobrev. I mean think about it, she gets more screen time than anyone else and is only going to be getting more; has more control than is sensible for anyone with any business sense at all, and she is going out with Ian Somerhalder so I think that Julie Plec constant metaphorical screen castrastion of Damon is out of jealousy that he is with Nina. I think she might be one of those closet angry lesbians and takes it out on the pretty men she has control over on TVD. I swear TVD they build up decent storylines just to screw them up._

I laughed my ass off because she's a genius. On to the story :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 86

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon had a great weekend with the boys. On the Friday night after the gig, Caroline stayed in the hotel with the twins while Damon went out and partied with them then on the Saturday night Caroline went out and partied with them while Damon stayed in the hotel with the twins, so that they each got to have a night of fun. On the Sunday, they hung out all day in the city and both Brent and Allan really enjoyed spending a little time with the babies. They were going to be coming back to Virginia for Thanksgiving, so Damon and Caroline would see them then as they weren't going to Italy until November 24th as Liz had requested that they stay for Thanksgiving that was on the 22nd.<p>

On the Monday, Damon and Caroline started their slow journey back home. They decided to stop off and say hi to Bonnie since they would be close by anyway and Damon explained to Caroline that it would be better to stay on good terms with her.

* * *

><p>On the Thursday afternoon on the 27th of September, Bonnie was sitting in class taking notes. She heard a distinct 'Bonnie' being sent to her telepathically and her head snapped up. She heard it again then heard 'window' and she looked at the large window and saw Damon there pulling a funny face and she cracked a grin. He smirked at her then mouthed that he'd see her after class and she nodded smiling.<p>

She bolted out of the class as soon as she was done. She hurried out of the building and there in the courtyard sat Damon and Caroline with the twin stroller on a bench waiting for her and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey!" She greeted happily then hugged the two of them. "What are you doing here?"

"We were driving the long way back from Little Rock and thought we'd stop in and say hi." Damon answered and Bonnie looked so happy that they'd taken the time to do that.

"How are you? How's college?" Caroline smiled – she was still kind of pissed at Bonnie but it was slowly fading. She had a hard time holding grudges – one only had to look at her husband to see that.

"College is great but I really hate the dorms. I'm going to be moving into a regular apartment in January with a girl I met." Bonnie responded.

"I can't imagine that having to share your space like that in dorms is fun." Damon agreed and she giggled.

"It's not. It sucks." Bonnie replied and he chuckled.

"Want to go for an early dinner, Judgy?" Damon invited.

"Sure." Bonnie agreed happily because she was really looking forward to spending time with them and the babies. "Are you staying overnight?"

"Yeah, we got a hotel down the street." Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>When Damon and Caroline got home the following day on the Friday, Ric and Liz were sitting in their house waiting for them and they chuckled at the sight of them because they looked so impatient.<p>

"Alright, give me my grandbabies." Liz practically demanded and they laughed at the fact she'd clearly really missed them because they'd been gone for nine days and she didn't even say hi to them. Caroline handed over Conrad to her and Liz hugged him close and kissed his head. "God, I missed you, sweetheart." Liz cooed.

"And I'll take her." Ric said plucking Sessily straight from Damon's arms and Damon and Caroline were highly amused by them and even more so when Sessily gave him a small giggle which visibly melted Ric into a puddle if his huge grin was anything to go by.

"What are you going to do when we're in Italy?" Caroline teased.

"Be miserable." Liz deadpanned and they snickered.

"Did you get time off over the holidays?" Damon inquired.

"Yeah, I have from the 21st of December to the 3rd of January off." Liz confirmed.

"That's great." Caroline grinned. "And you, did you hire an assistant manager yet?" She asked Ric.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually." Ric started. "How would you feel about me training Matt for that?" He asked surprising them.

"Why Matt?" Damon probed inquisitively.

"Well, the only reason that he's not at college is because he can't afford it. He actually is really quite intelligent, he's very reliable, he's never had a single sick day at the Grill and he learns fast. I think I could easily train him in the managerial side of the club since he could easily do the bar and waiting part because of the Grill." Ric explained.

"Offer it to him as a trial run." Caroline agreed. "He gets a month then I want you to give me an assessment of his progress, skill development and his ability to run the club in your absence." She instructed and Ric nodded his agreement while Liz smiled a little at her daughter being so grown up already. At almost 19 she was married with twins and a successful business owner – Liz was really proud of her for being able to handle all of it as amazingly as she was.

"I will." Ric agreed. "Oh and I was sent a copy of the magazine." He advised and Caroline took a deep breath.

"What magazine?" Liz examined.

"A Charlottesville guide magazine did an article on Gemelli and it's going to be published in their October issue." Damon smiled and Liz looked thoroughly thrilled.

"Did you read it?" Caroline asked nervously.

"No. I thought that you should read it first. The letter that came with it said that it's on page 22." Ric replied and she nodded. "It's on the table." Ric directed then Caroline went over and sat on the couch and picked up the magazine. It was covered in a sealed plastic wrapper and she exhaled. She opened it carefully and flipped to page 22 while the others watched her. She found the article and above it were three pictures. One was the outside of the club, one was a picture taken inside the club which was packed and surprisingly, the other was of her standing with the microphone on Katherine's birthday. She read down the article quickly then squealed.

"Oh my God! He gave us five stars!" She exclaimed and they cheered a little happily.

"What did they say?" Damon smiled at her proudly.

"I'll read it out." Caroline said excitedly. "When I was first given the assignment to write about a new club in Charlottesville, I thought that, given the fairly small capacity, it would be one of those clubs that open for a few months then close due to lack of inspiration, style and general taste – I was wrong. Though the capacity sits at only just over 500, this is truly the place to be in Virginia. I had planned to go once, take my notes, form my opinion then write my article, but I couldn't. I was there at the launch then I found myself wishing to go again as soon as possible – as an entertainment critic, this feeling does not happen often. Gemelli is so many things. I have attended on different nights to see the difference but one thing never changes, this club is packed every night. The attention to detail in the club is truly impressive. The decoration is incredibly aesthetically pleasing, everything from the intelligent use of the space to the pristine cleanliness to the beautiful black and red themed boudoir-style furniture impresses me. The staff are friendly, helpful and all look genuinely happy to be there – this again, is not a common occurrence. Gemelli is the epitome of class, elegance and sophistication while maintaining a fun and vibrant atmosphere. Prices are reasonable and certainly if you take the atmosphere into consideration. The club owner is surprisingly a nineteen year old mother of twins called Caroline Salvatore pictured above singing Happy Birthday to her best friend on the opening night. I met her on the night of the launch and she is a delight. I did not introduce myself as anything other than a patron offering congratulations and she was warm and lovely to all who spoke to her. When I asked her about the name of the club, she informed me that 'gemelli' means 'twins' in Italian – a fact which made me only more inclined to like the club as that gave me the warm-fuzzies." Caroline giggled. "I also spoke to the club manager, Ric Saltzman, and he was approachable and seems to be a genuinely decent guy. He was more than happy to answer my questions and I discovered that the club will be upgrading further soon. They will be installing an in-house ATM machine and card payments within the next couple of months, as well as increasing the number of open nights. So, all round, there is no reason for anyone not to try Gemelli. You'll go once and be hooked. It's definitely my new haunt of choice. I tip my hat to you, Mrs Salvatore, and hope to have a drink with you soon. By Tim Wavers." Caroline finished.

"That's awesome, darling." Damon grinned then kissed her.

"Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Liz smiled a watery smile.

"That couldn't have been any better, Care." Ric grinned and Caroline beamed at them.

"We're so framing that article." Caroline said pleased and they chuckled.

"No doubt. We'll get it blown up and hang it there." Damon smiled and pointed to the wall in the living room and she smiled at him lovingly for being so wonderfully supportive.

"Ric, can you send him a bottle of the good champagne and two membership passes, please?" Caroline requested ecstatically.

"Yeah, of course." Ric nodded, ridiculously pleased with the article since he was busting his ass there as was Caroline.

* * *

><p>That evening before Ric drove to Charlottesville to work, he dropped by the Grill and saw Matt behind the bar washing glasses. He went up to the bar and sat down to speak to him.<p>

"Hey, Ric." Matt smiled then went to stand up. "What can I get you?"

"Hey, nothing actually. I'm here to see you." Ric informed surprising Matt. "Do you have a couple of minutes?"

"Sure." Matt nodded then motioned to a table at the quiet side of the restaurant. Ric went over and sat down on one side and Matt sat on the other. "What's up?"

"Do you like working here?" Ric asked and Matt sighed.

"Not really. I've been looking for something else but there isn't much out there." Matt admitted.

"Well, I spoke to Caroline about it and we were wondering if you'd be interested in working at the club." Ric began and Matt looked surprised.

"I thought you had all of your bar and wait staff." Matt tested and Ric nodded.

"We do. This would be training to be the assistant manager of the club." Ric disclosed and Matt's jaw fell open.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked shocked and Ric nodded.

"It would start as a month trial run, I'd train you in all of the aspects of running a club and I know that you could do it, Matt." Ric assured and Matt smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ric. Can you tell me about it?" Matt requested.

"Sure. The idea is that we want Gemelli to eventually be open every night of the week instead of Thursday through Sunday. We aren't going to open it more days a week until after New Year so that gives you four months to learn everything because eventually you would be running it on your own on the quieter week nights when I'm not there. For the first six months, you would be salaried at $28500 a year." Ric explained and Matt blinked in surprise. "From six months to a year, you'd be salaried at $32500 then after a year it would be $36500 per year. After two years, you'd be included in the profit share." Ric explained and Matt just looked stunned at the huge salary. "So, you'd be able to save quite a bit of money if you wanted to eventually go to college or do something else. Managerial experience is valuable in any kind of career path." Ric added.

"Yes, please, I'd love to." Matt agreed immediately and Ric smiled.

"Good, then hand in your notice. I need you to start asap." Ric replied and Matt cracked a grin. "But, the only thing I need from you is a commitment over the Christmas holiday period because I'm going to Italy." He advised and Matt nodded.

"My only plans are Christmas Day with Tyler and Carol." Matt assured.

"Well, we're closed on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but we will be open for New Year despite the fact that it's a Monday." Ric replied and Matt nodded.

"That's no problem at all." Matt said genuinely.

"When can you start?" Ric smiled.

"Tomorrow?" Matt suggested happily.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6.30pm tomorrow night." Ric accepted.

"I'll be ready." Matt grinned. "Is there a dress code?"

"Trousers, shirt and tie. I don't really care about the colours or whatever because you won't be seen by the patrons too much, but if you want to go along with Caroline's dress code then I'm sure that would make her happy." Ric chuckled as did Matt.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." Matt said sincerely.

"You're very welcome. I hope you'll enjoy it. I love it." Ric admitted and Matt grinned at the thought of his new job.

* * *

><p>The following weekend on Sunday October 7th, it was Caroline's nineteenth birthday. She woke up in the morning to breakfast in bed served by Damon – her favourite pancakes with raspberry sauce – tons of presents – Damon practically had a mountain for her to get through – then they were off to the Sheriff's house for birthday lunch. They spent the afternoon with her then left the babies with her as she was babysitting for the evening so that the two of them could go to Gemelli, which was Caroline's choice as she'd only actually been to the club for enjoyment twice. The twins were three months old, so it wasn't as nerve-wracking to leave them with Liz this time as it had been at Katherine's birthday then a month earlier when they went the second time.<p>

Caroline dressed up in a gorgeous red halter knee-length pencil dress with her hair in spiral curls and Katherine was in a tight strapless black and red tiger print dress with her hair straight with a coif in the front. Damon drove them and Stefan to Charlottesville then they had a late dinner with Ric and Matt – Ric and Katherine were trying their best not to be weird around each other but it was very obvious that Ric was pining over her and Caroline and Damon glanced at each other with a knowing look when they saw his gaze repeatedly going to Katherine. They didn't know what to do about it though.

They had a lovely dinner and plenty of drinks then wandered around to the club. Caroline had expressed enough milk to last for a few days, so she was having her first drinking night after having the babies. It wasn't going to be a regular occurrence but it was her birthday, so she was letting herself off the hook for an evening.

They entered the club and Ric had arranged for a table and seating area to be cordoned off for them. They sat down and bottles of champagne, bourbon and cocktails were brought out and they had celebratory drinks together. Matt was already picking up the job quickly and they took turns checking on things throughout the night. At a quarter to midnight, Caroline went up onto the stage and the DJ stopped the music after the song that was playing finished.

"Everyone, this is Caroline, the owner of Gemelli." The DJ introduced and they cheered while he handed the microphone to her.

"Hey, everyone." Caroline greeted smiling and they hailed their hello back at her. "I'll make it quick, but today is my birthday, so I'd like you all to celebrate with me." Caroline bid and they cheered, she heard several people yelling 'happy birthday' and she giggled. "So, for the rest of the night, all shots are only $1! Enjoy!" She exclaimed and the crowd bellowed louder and a lot of people hurried up to the bar while Caroline looked pleased then made her way back over to the table while several people wished her a happy birthday on her way over which she thought was so sweet of them.

"_One _dollar?" Ric asked her amused after she sat back down and she shrugged.

"I'm going to make some kind of offer every time I'm in. After the article, I can't really help wanting to stay liked." Caroline winked and they laughed at her being totally cute.

"Besides, it'll be good for business, Ric. The drunker they get, the more they'll spend on other stuff." Damon quipped and they chuckled.

"That's true." Ric agreed amused.

"Are you having a good birthday?" Stefan smiled at her.

"The best." Caroline grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline." They heard and all of them looked up to see Rebekah standing there…

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it :) Let me know if you have a second :D


	87. Original Babies

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Just realised that I haven't updated Restart in ages, so I'll do that today. Hope you like this chapter :) Some baby interaction!

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 87

* * *

><p>They were all visibly surprised to see her as nobody was expecting that. Caroline just sighed in annoyance because it was so typical.<p>

"Did you just hear me say that I was having a great time and you decided to swoop in and start your crap?" Caroline asked her annoyed and Damon snickered at his blunt wife as did the others. Rebekah looked surprised by Caroline's reaction to her.

"No, Elijah informed me that you would all be here tonight." Rebekah informed.

"Why?" Katherine pushed, annoyed at her for interrupting Caroline's birthday.

"I went to the boarding house and it has been bought over. I wanted to speak to Damon about turning back." Rebekah disclosed.

"Elijah didn't tell you where we live?" Damon queried and she shook her head.

"No." She denied. "You look very different, Elena." She commented meaning the fact that her hair was so different and that she was wearing such a sexy dress.

"I'm not Elena." Katherine stated deadpan and Rebekah blinked in surprise, not expecting her to be friends with all of them.

"Katherine." Rebekah said in realisation and they all nodded.

"Besides, how could you mistake them? Elena's twenty weeks pregnant." Caroline remarked and Rebekah's jaw dropped.

"With who?" Rebekah examined shocked – making all of their jaws drop at the fact she _didn't know_.

"Elijah." Caroline answered like it was so obvious and Rebekah nearly fell over in shock.

"Are you kidding? My brother is together with her?" Rebekah gasped.

"Since like February." Damon nodded and Rebekah looked stunned.

"He is so pathetic." Rebekah shook her head in disgust.

"Why?" Matt tested confused.

"It seems he has only _one _taste. He was in love with Tatia the original Petrova, then Katherine." Rebekah responded and Matt and Ric looked shocked though the other four knew that already. Rebekah then spotted Caroline's hand and she looked confused. "Are you married?" She queried and Caroline nodded. "To who?"

"Me." Damon interjected and they were all surprised when Rebekah seemed to pale and she shot Damon a hateful look then turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Exactly how _often _have you been talking to that skank?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow and the others laughed at her calling Rebekah that.

"She texts me every once in a while but that's all." He shrugged and she looked amused.

"She doesn't seem very pleased with you." Katherine teased Damon and they snickered.

"Can you go after her and find out what the hell she wants? A vengeful Rebekah isn't exactly the best idea." Caroline bid and he sighed then wandered off in the direction that Rebekah went in.

"Doesn't bother you?" Stefan questioned her amused.

"What? That your brother is a big skank?" Caroline questioned and they laughed loudly, they knew that she trusted Damon anyway.

"Yeah." Stefan chuckled.

"Better he has to deal with her than I do." Caroline smirked then held up her shot and downed it and they laughed. "Though, I hope he doesn't turn her back." Caroline mumbled.

"Why?" Ric probed.

"Because I want to drain the bitch when _I_ turn back." Caroline muttered and they laughed in disbelief.

"That's terrible, Care." Matt smirked.

"No, the terrible thing is that I'll fully enjoy every single fucking drop." Caroline murmured and they snickered.

"Anyway, forget Rebekah. She doesn't get to ruin your birthday." Katherine said to her with a smile and Caroline grinned at her.

"Are you kidding? The look on her face just before she stormed off was totally awesome." Caroline joked and they buckled over with laughter at her little bitchy moment.

* * *

><p>Damon caught up with her just outside of the club.<p>

"What the hell was that about?" Damon asked her annoyed and she whirled round and glared at him.

"Why did you keep in touch with me if you wanted to be with _her_? Why didn't you ever tell me that you are together?" Rebekah quizzed him and it was obvious that she was hurt.

"First of all, _you _kept in touch with _me_ and it was only ever by text and second, I didn't think that you saw me that way at all, so why would I feel the need to inform you of my relationship status?" Damon hit back.

"We slept together." Rebekah said like it was obvious.

"Once. Drunkenly." He countered.

"So, it meant nothing." She deduced deadpan.

"Rebekah, it was a year ago and I haven't seen you since. Did you expect that I'd just be sitting around waiting?" He questioned her in disbelief and she sighed.

"I stayed away hoping that you would be over Elena by the time I got back. I didn't expect that you'd be married to _her_!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"_Her _has a name and watch your tone because that's my _wife _that you're talking about." He warned and she blinked in surprise at the fact he was clearly in love with Caroline. "Look, I'll turn you back whenever you want but don't go messing with Caroline or any of the rest of them because things are quiet and peaceful now and I won't tolerate that changing." Damon cautioned and she understood what he meant.

"I don't want to mess with anyone." She responded in a small voice. "I… just… don't know what to do with myself now that Nik is dead." She disclosed sadly. "He dictated my life for over 900 years and now…" She trailed off and Damon sighed because he understood that she was just lost.

"I'm sure if you made peace with Elena, Elijah would let you be involved in their life. You're that baby's aunt, you know. Klaus is dead, but that doesn't mean that you don't have family left." Damon replied hoping that it would help and she looked at him in curiosity for trying to be nice.

"You really think he would?" Rebekah tested softly and he shrugged.

"I made peace with my brother and he spends lots of time with my twins." Damon responded and her jaw dropped.

"Twins?" Rebekah asked shocked and he nodded.

"The day that I was human, I got Caroline pregnant." Damon admitted surprising her. "We had twins in July." He added.

"Congratulations." She greeted gently and he gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Just go talk to Elijah. He's still your brother. Explain and promise that you'll try to be civil with Elena and I'm sure that everything will be fine." Damon soothed.

"I will." She agreed. "Thank you." She acknowledged with wide innocent eyes.

"Anyway, it's Caroline's birthday, so… I'll see you around Mystic Falls." He remarked and she gave him a smile.

"See you around Mystic Falls." She agreed and he nodded then hurried back into the club.

* * *

><p>A few days later on the Wednesday afternoon, Damon was wandering through the town square with Sessily in his arms on his way into the Police station when he bumped into Carol Lockwood who was talking to Elijah and Rebekah. Sessily was wearing a cute little white baby dress with cap sleeves, a blue sash with an attached flower and ribbon around the waist embroidered with blue and brown flowers on it. She also had little pale blue tights and little white and blue lightweight baby shoes on, her short blonde hair was sticking up a little in an adorable way – in other words, she looked darling.<p>

"Oh, Damon." Carol smiled. "She gets more gorgeous every time I see her." She gushed with a big grin on her face while reaching forward with her hand to brush her thumb lightly over Sessily's cheek. Sessily let out a small giggle and all of them couldn't help a smile at the tiny girl because she was so adorable.

"That's your daughter?" Rebekah smiled at Damon who nodded.

"Yep. This is Sessily." Damon confirmed. "Her brother is with her mother at a 'socializing mother and baby group' or something." Damon rolled his eyes and they snickered at the fact that he clearly thought that it was lame.

"Can I get a cuddle?" Carol requested and Damon chuckled then handed her over to Carol who was fawning all over the little girl – who loved the happy attention.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Rebekah smiled widely at the baby girl who grinned back at her – it was very obvious that Rebekah was totally smitten by her.

"Have you found out yet what Elena's having?" Damon queried Elijah who nodded.

"Yes, we are having a son." Elijah answered and Damon smiled.

"That's great, congratulations." Damon greeted.

"Thank you." Elijah smiled back.

"All of these little people make all of the bad things worth it." Carol cooed and they chuckled. "You'll have to bring Sessily and Conrad over some time. I haven't seen them in over three weeks." She reprimanded Damon who smirked.

"There's the founders picnic at the weekend. You'll see them then. Chill out." Damon bid amused and she shot him a look for being an ass.

"Oh, by the way, Elijah was wondering if he can join the council." Carol remembered and Damon looked surprised.

"You know that those meetings are boring as hell, right?" Damon asked Elijah deadpan and they all laughed a little at his expression.

"Nonetheless, I would like to make Mystic Falls my permanent home and I could offer the council information." Elijah admitted and Damon shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." Damon quipped.

"It's your decision, Damon." Carol reminded him.

"Why?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Because you're head of the council." She answered like it was obvious and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but get yourself some reasonable ID. You have to say that you're like early to mid-twenties or they'll all think that you're too old to have knocked up Elena." Damon advised and they snickered.

"Understood." Elijah agreed amused.

"He did technically die at 23." Rebekah interjected surprising them.

"Really?" Damon asked sceptically and they chuckled at how disbelieving he looked.

"Yes." Elijah confirmed amused.

"Have you and Elena talked about names?" Carol grinned.

"Oh, God, are you going to now pester _him _the same way you pestered _me_?" Damon groaned and the other two laughed while Carol rolled her eyes.

"Only two interesting things happen in this town, Damon. Vampires and babies. And since the vampires are _having _babies, it just adds a new layer." Carol stated and they chuckled with amusement at her.

"But to answer your question, Carol, yes, we have decided on his name." Elijah agreed.

"Wait until you hear it." Rebekah muttered and Damon snickered while Elijah shot her a look.

"Well?" Damon smirked. "You can't _not _tell us now." He pointed out and they laughed a little at his reasoning.

"We will name him Leif Garik Mikaelson." Elijah disclosed and Carol looked confused.

"You were born in today's Scandinavia, right?" Damon examined curiously. Elijah nodded and Carol finally understood the point.

"They are names from Norse origin." Elijah agreed.

"What's wrong with them, Rebekah?" Damon inquired.

"We are not _in_ Scandinavia. They will grow up in America, so they should have names that reflect the time and place that they'll grow up in." Rebekah professed.

"Well, if _you _have kids you do that. He's Elijah's son." Damon reminded her and Elijah smirked at him for taking his side while Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Besides, if he's growing up in America then it's nice if he keeps some of his Scandinavian heritage." Carol offered and Damon snickered a little at the fact that Carol was all into the 'heritage' and 'family roots' thing like all of the other Mystic Falls people were.

"And what does Elena think of it?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"She likes the idea of the Norse names, so she chose Leif and I chose Garik." Elijah shrugged.

"Plus, that sounds kind of badass." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Leif means 'descendant' and Garik means 'warrior archer'." Elijah advised.

"I like it." Damon approved and they chuckled.

"What do your children's names mean?" Rebekah queried Damon.

"Conrad means 'bold counsel' or 'experienced advisor' and Sessily means 'blind of self-beauty'." Damon answered. "Though, Caroline picked Conrad." He added.

"I always wanted a daughter." Carol pouted, her gaze still locked on little Sessily who was sitting like a good girl in her arms.

"I want lots of them but Caroline is taking the 'no way in hell' route." Damon remarked.

"Why?" Carol asked curiously.

"She had them both naturally with no drugs." Damon replied and all three of them looked surprised, understanding that the labour would have been far more strenuous for her with twins. "That and twin pregnancies are much harder than normal singular pregnancies and once you've had twins, the likelihood of having twins again increases by four times, so she's worried that we'd have twins again." He explained. "I'm still going to work on her though. Having kids is _awesome_." Damon grinned and they chuckled a little at his expression.

"Yes, I am also very much looking forward to having a son." Elijah smiled.

"Nothing like it, Elijah." Damon smirked. Just then Sessily held out her little arms and squirmed a little which amused Damon.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked softly.

"She wants to go to Elijah." Damon chuckled surprising Elijah and Rebekah.

"May I?" Elijah asked and Damon nodded amused. Elijah took her carefully from Carol and the little girl grinned at him and he couldn't help grinning back. "I must say that you are one charming little lady." He commented and they snickered a little at the fact _he _was now smitten too.

"She seems to have that effect on people." Damon observed tickled.

"If you do talk Caroline into it, would you want another girl or a boy?" Carol asked.

"Well, Sessily is such an easy baby and will go to anyone. She's a breeze but Conrad is a mama's boy, so he tends to prefer his mama's company, so I get overlooked for Mama." Damon admitted and they laughed a little at that. "But it doesn't matter, to be honest." Damon shrugged.

"Damon? How do I make her laugh?" Elijah questioned and Damon chuckled at big bad Original Elijah wanting to make a baby giggle.

"The big one is lightly tapping her nose. She laughs a lot when I do that." Damon smirked. Elijah gave her a smile then lightly tapped her nose and she broke into a brilliant loud giggle that made all of them grin at her being so adorable.

"Aww, that's so cute." Rebekah grinned.

"Is either one of them developing quicker than the other?" Carol asked full of curiosity as she'd never known anyone with twins before.

"Conrad smiled first but Sessy laughed first. Conrad learned to lift his legs first but Sessy lifted her head first. They're both doing things first, so it's pretty even." Damon shrugged and they smiled at the fact he knew all of that about them. Elijah tapped her nose again and she laughed a big happy laugh again and Damon chuckled. "No, you can't keep her." Damon denied and Elijah, Rebekah and Carol laughed.

"How did you know?" Elijah chuckled as he totally had been about to make a comment like that.

"Because everyone's asked me that." Damon responded amused. "I think babies have their own type of special compulsion." Damon smirked and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>After he'd been to see Liz with Sessily, Damon went home and took out a big play mat into the garden and set Sessily down on it as she was starting to roll over by herself and he wanted to encourage her. Plus, it was a nice day and he didn't want the kids to constantly be inside. He was so enjoying spending time alone with Sessily, just like when he had his baby son alone. He and Caroline had been splitting them for short periods of time to spend time with them separately for a couple of weeks and they were both noticing how quickly the twins were developing, since there was singular focus on each of them regularly, rather than them always being together for everything.<p>

Damon was sitting on the large mat cross-legged with Sessily lying on her stomach in front of him and he was smiling down watching her. She was lightly pushing herself up with her hands, so that her head and shoulders were up from the mat and he was impressed by her quick progress. She let herself down again then rolled onto her back.

"Good girl." Damon praised her proudly and she let out a small giggle then awkwardly clapped her hands once which made him chuckle fondly at her for being so cute as she'd only just started to do that.

"Hey." Damon heard then turned his head to see Jeremy walking into the garden from the side of the house.

"Hey, Jeremy." Damon greeted. Jeremy walked over to them then slumped down on the mat and leaned down and kissed her head.

"Hey, gorgeous. Are you being good for your daddy?" Jeremy smiled at her and she gave him a grin. "God, she's so cute." He commented and Damon smirked.

"She's being very good. She's just been practicing rolling onto her back." Damon mentioned.

"Aww." Jeremy smiled then stroked her cheek fondly because he loved spending time with the kids.

"So, what's going on?" Damon asked and Jeremy sighed.

"What's going on with Ric?" Jeremy queried concerned.

"Why?" Damon cocked an eyebrow, unsure as to what the guy was talking about.

"I went over to see him last night and he was really drunk and it was so obvious that he was totally miserable. I'm worried about him." Jeremy answered and Damon sighed.

"He's taking the breakup really badly." Damon admitted and Jeremy looked confused.

"What breakup?" Jeremy tested and Damon looked really surprised.

"Elena didn't tell you?" Damon asked startled.

"No." Jeremy shook his head.

"Ric was together with Katerina for a while." Damon disclosed and Jeremy looked really surprised.

"Well… why'd they breakup?" Jeremy asked.

"They got together and were keeping things quiet to see how things went before being public about it. They went out one night and Elena caught them and went nuts, basically called him a traitor and told Ric if he didn't break up with Katerina that Elena would never speak to him again. So, Katerina broke up with Ric thinking that Ric wouldn't want to be with her anymore after that and Ric's just been a mess since." Damon admitted and Jeremy gaped at him.

"But… how can Elena be pissed about Ric dating Katherine when she's going out with Elijah?" Jeremy asked like it was ridiculous.

"I don't know." Damon shrugged. "I said that to Ric. I get that Katerina did a lot of crappy stuff, but Ric's my friend and I just want him to be happy. I have _never _seen him as happy as he was while he was with her. He told me that while it was short, it was the best relationship that he's ever been in because she just accepted him completely and didn't ask him or want him to be anything but himself. The two of them were just _ridiculously _happy together. It seriously sucks that they broke up." Damon confessed and Jeremy scowled.

"If Elena cared about him then she would want him to be happy regardless of _who_ is making him happy. Ric stood by her through everything, repeatedly risked his life for her and he _deserves _to be happy. And if that's with Katherine then so what? Katherine's great now and Elena hasn't taken the time to get to know her like everyone else has and should just shut up about her." Jeremy rambled annoyed and Damon chuckled.

"You should tell him that you feel that way." Damon opined.

"I will." Jeremy nodded. "I'll also have a word with my idiot sister because this is so not fair and he isn't remotely a traitor at all." He added and Damon gave him a small smile. "Does Katherine feel that way back?" He inquired and Damon nodded.

"Don't tell anyone this." Damon cautioned.

"I promise." Jeremy swore.

"Katerina is head over heels in love with Ric. She's never experienced feelings like the ones she has for him. She's wanted to be with him since December last year and the more they got to know each other, the harder she fell. I swear to God, she'd probably marry him tomorrow if she could." Damon smirked and Jeremy looked surprised.

"Then this is so not fair, Damon. Ric deserves to be loved like that. Why haven't you said anything to Elena? She's being a total hypocrite." Jeremy pointed out aggravated and Damon shrugged.

"Ric asked me not to and I'm getting along with Elijah, so I figured that it was better if Ric and Katerina work it out by themselves." Damon answered.

"Hmm. I'm going to go talk to Ric then yell at my sister. Can you get Katherine to the square tonight for like 8pm?" Jeremy bid and Damon chuckled.

"This is totally Caroline's influence on me but I actually really want to stick my nose in." Damon admitted and Jeremy laughed. "So, hell yeah, I'll get her there." Damon smirked.

"Awesome." Jeremy grinned then kissed Sessy's head and was gone in a blink.

"You hear that, Sessy? Uncle Jeremy's going to match-make your Uncle Ric and Auntie Kat." Damon stated then gently tapped her nose and she giggled. "Aww, they're all so right though. You really are so cute." Damon grinned…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :) I'll try to get another one out today after Restart :)


	88. The Loophole

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading this story :) It means a lot. I know I've been terrible with the updates recently and I'm so sorry, I really am. I'm trying to get back on track, so hopefully I'll have another update out tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 88

* * *

><p>Ric was sitting on the couch in his apartment flipping through channels when he heard a knock on his door. He got up then went over and opened it. He smiled at the sight of Jeremy standing there.<p>

"Hey, Jer. Come in." Ric invited and Jeremy stepped inside and Ric closed the door.

"I have to talk to you." Jeremy started and Ric nodded then motioned for the couch and the two of them sat down.

"What's up?" Ric asked.

"Just ignore Elena. If being with Katherine made you happy then that's all that matters. I'll speak to my stupid hypocritical sister and it'll all be fine." Jeremy assured straight away surprising Ric.

"Who told you about it?" Ric queried.

"Your bestie." Jeremy smirked and Ric snickered and rolled his eyes because he knew exactly who Jeremy was talking about. Obviously.

"Think I'm too old for a 'bestie'." Ric teased and Jeremy chuckled.

"I think you're too old to be listening to the demands of a nineteen year old who let herself get knocked up by _Elijah_." Jeremy countered and Ric laughed a little.

"Thank you for your support, Jer. It means a lot. But, I think that ship has sailed." Ric stated sadly.

"Not according to Damon." Jeremy smirked and Ric's eyes widened a little.

"How so? What did he say? Did Katherine say something?" Ric blurted quickly and Jeremy snickered.

"Wow. You have it _bad_." Jeremy teased and Ric rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of do." Ric sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeremy asked him softly and Ric shot him an apologetic look.

"I just… I got to know her before we got together. The _real _her. Not the 'bad Katherine vampire' version that everyone else got a glimpse of. We spent a lot of time together as just friends before we dated. She's actually incredibly caring and sweet and wonderful and intelligent and I…" Ric gulped. "I was just so worried that I'd lose you and Elena because you two haven't seen that side of her. I know you've hung out with her a bit but I thought that you might be mad because Elena looks like her but I don't see the similarity at all anymore because I know Katherine so well and she and Elena are entirely different people. It's incredibly cowardly but I thought that if nobody knew for a while, nothing could jeopardise my getting to be with her." He admitted and Jeremy smiled at him.

"Then go get your girl back." Jeremy encouraged and Ric smiled.

"It doesn't bother you?" Ric tested.

"Ric, you're like my uncle or something. I want you to be happy. I don't care who you date. Damon said that you were at your happiest with Katherine because she just wanted you to be yourself. Finding someone that doesn't want you to change at all is probably very difficult in life, so no, it doesn't bother me at _all_. If being with Katherine makes you happy then _be with Katherine_." Jeremy pushed.

"You're the best, you know that?" Ric smiled.

"I better be a groomsman." Jeremy teased and Ric laughed.

"You will be." Ric winked and Jeremy chuckled.

"Totally expected you to protest the idea of you _needing _a groomsman." Jeremy teased and Ric chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well… Just don't tell Damon. He'll mock me _forever_." Ric responded and Jeremy laughed loudly.

"You're joking, right?" Jeremy asked amused. "No guy has _ever _been as whipped as Damon is by Caroline." He declared and Ric shook with laughter.

"No doubt." Ric agreed amused and the two of them chortled.

* * *

><p>Damon was watching the clock impatiently from where he sat on the couch. Caroline noticed but decided not to say anything. When it got to 7.45pm, he couldn't wait any longer. Stefan was in the kitchen getting a drink and Caroline was feeding Sessily while Katherine munched on a cookie.<p>

"Katerina, let's go for a drink." Damon suggested and both Katherine and Caroline looked at him with deep confusion, scepticism and suspicion.

"Why?" Katherine examined.

"Uh… because… I… uh… noticed that we don't hang out much." Damon stated and he knew that it sounded stupid and the worst excuse (and lie) ever.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"Can't a guy just go have a drink with his friend without an inquiry?" Damon retorted.

"Not when the guy is _you _and the friend is _me_." Katherine countered and Damon shot her a look.

"Just… go put your shoes on and come with me." Damon directed.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Am I going to have to carry you?" Damon countered and she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered then trudged over to the door and slipped on her shoes while Caroline stared at him sceptically.

"I'll tell you later." Damon whispered to Caroline and flashed her a grin and she giggled at his mischievous expression. She couldn't imagine what the hell he was up to now.

"Have fun." Caroline teased.

"We will." Damon winked and Katherine still looked highly confused as he ushered her out of the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Stefan queried walking into the living room with Conrad in one arm.

"I have no idea." Caroline giggled and Stefan chuckled at his stupid brother. He took a seat next to Caroline on the couch and let Conrad sit up with his back against Stefan's torso.

"Guess what?" Stefan grinned.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine got the IVF yesterday." Stefan grinned and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She gasped shocked and he nodded happily. "Did you have to do it so soon?" She questioned him confused.

"What do you mean?" He tested.

"Did you consider how that would affect Ric? He's still crazy about her." Caroline reprimanded and Stefan sighed.

"I didn't really think about it to be honest. I got too excited about the prospect of it working." Stefan admitted.

"I _am _happy for you Stefan, but I think Ric will be hurt." Caroline stated.

"Well, if he's going to be stupid enough to listen to Elena then it's his loss." Stefan countered.

"But that's not what happened, Stefan. Ric told Damon that Elena would get over it. He had no intention of breaking up with Katherine. She broke up with him because she didn't want to risk it." Caroline pointed out and Stefan looked a bit shocked.

"Are you… Oh my God. Are you serious?" Stefan asked in disbelief and she nodded. "Does she know that?"

"I don't know what Damon told her." Caroline replied.

"Well, this just became complicated." Stefan muttered – understanding then that he'd been wrong to push Katherine into it.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Katherine queried as they approached the town centre.<p>

"The Grill." Damon lied and she glanced at him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going this way?" Ric queried as he thought that they were going for a Grill burger.<p>

"I just like the square at night." Jeremy shrugged and Ric looked at him sceptically.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Jeremy and Ric spotted Damon and Katherine and vice versa as they walked towards each other.<p>

"Damon. What a surprise." Jeremy smirked and Damon snickered.

"Small world." Damon smirked back and Ric and Katherine shot Jeremy and Damon looks in understanding. "Think that's our cue to get the hell out of here." Damon quipped then he and Jeremy were gone in a blink leaving Ric and Katherine standing alone. Though, Damon and Jeremy were eavesdropping and watching from a hiding place because they couldn't help themselves.

"Well, that's embarrassing." Ric muttered.

"So going to kick their asses." Katherine agreed and Ric chuckled.

"How are you?" Ric asked feeling awkward because he just wanted to kiss her.

"Okay. You?" She responded quietly and he sighed.

"I miss you." Ric admitted and she frowned.

"Ric, we're just friends now." Katherine stated.

"Yeah, because you got Damon to compel you." Ric countered and she sighed.

"I couldn't handle it. It was too much feeling all of that in such a complicated situation when no discernible outcome was in sight." She disclosed.

"But you never even let me tell you that it doesn't matter to me what Elena says or thinks about you." Ric pushed. "It wasn't going to change anything between us." He promised and she looked surprised.

"It wasn't?" She asked confused and he shook his head.

"No. I only went after her because she's pregnant and was crying. I just wanted to explain to her that I care about her but she had to accept that I was with you." Ric explained and Katherine glanced at the ground because she hadn't expected that.

"Well… how do you feel?" She inquired. Damon leaned over to Jeremy's ear and told him about what would erase Katherine's compulsion and it only made Jeremy wish for that outcome too.

"Why? You don't feel anything for me anymore." Ric pointed out and she looked into his eyes.

"But I know how I _did _feel." She countered.

"Get Damon to release your compulsion." Ric bid.

"Not until you tell me how you feel." She denied and he sighed then stepped forward and held her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"Are you going to get him to release your compulsion?" Ric quizzed.

"If you give me a reason to." She accepted softly and he took a slow deep breath to get his nerve up.

"I love you." Ric told her softly and Damon and Jeremy flashed grins at each other and Jeremy fist pumped excitedly. Katherine blinked several times rapidly and her breath hitched as all of her feelings flooded back to her.

"He… he… left a loophole." She mumbled in realisation.

"What?" Ric asked softly.

"Damon. He compelled my feelings away… but when you said that… it all flooded back. He left a loophole." Katherine repeated and Ric chuckled – he seriously loved his 'bestie' sometimes.

"Thanks, Damon, wherever you're lurking." Ric called knowing the nosy bastard was no doubt listening then he kissed her and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he pulled her into his arms. Damon and Jeremy were laughing a little at Ric's comment.

"Want to come over for a beer and leave the love birds to it?" Damon asked Jeremy who chuckled.

"Sure." Jeremy agreed amused then the two of them disappeared in a blur from their hiding place in the square. Katherine pulled away and leaned her forehead against his while his arms tightened around her back, bringing her closer.

"I love you too." Katherine responded and Ric smiled while his stomach fluttered.

"Can we stop with the crap and just get back together already? I'm totally beyond miserable without you." Ric stated and her stomach was full of butterflies.

"I don't think you'll want that in a minute." She interjected sadly.

"Why?" Ric asked confused.

"I thought that we were over forever… Stefan wanted to go back to the original plan and I promised him that if we didn't work out that I would." She admitted quietly and he blinked in surprise understanding what she meant.

"You had the IVF already?" He queried and she nodded.

"Yesterday." She confirmed and he sighed then let her go. He took a step back and moved one of his hands to scratch the back of his neck as he thought about that. "You're mad." She deduced quietly.

"No, I'm not mad." Ric denied. "It's not the _best _thing that I've ever heard." He conceded. "But I do understand why you did it." He stated because he knew that she wouldn't have done that to hurt him. He knew that they'd planned that before he was in the picture. He was more pissed at Stefan over it, in all honesty, as he'd basically jumped at the chance the second that they broke up while _knowing _that her feelings were compelled away. "I get that you're not really eighteen, so… I get it." He repeated as his mind went into overdrive trying to figure out how that could work because he really couldn't bear to lose her.

"This is a deal-breaker, isn't it?" Katherine asked, her eyes glazing and he saw that she was so hurt at the thought of losing him – but he'd experienced almost a month without her after having her and that month _sucked ass_…

"No. It's not." Ric countered and her jaw dropped.

"It's not?" She asked astounded.

"No. It's not." He repeated. "I'll be honest… It'll be kind of weird having a pregnant girlfriend who's having a baby with my best friend's brother…" Ric smirked and she cracked a smile at the 'girlfriend' part. "But I love you so I'll deal with it." He assured and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked _so _happily and he nodded.

"Yes, really. Can you just take me back already?" Ric whined and she beamed at him then hugged him and he hugged her bag tightly.

"Yes, please, can we get back together?" She asked.

"Hell yes." Ric agreed.

"Will you move into the Charlottesville apartment with me?" She bid and he was surprised then he thought about it for a minute.

"All the time?" He asked.

"Well, no, I'm only there on Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights until after Italy then it'll probably be all the time." She answered.

"I'm in." He agreed and she pulled back and grinned at him then kissed him and he kissed her back with a huge sense of relief at finally having her back.

* * *

><p>"I swear, we could be matchmakers." Jeremy quipped just as they walked in the door and Damon chuckled.<p>

"How is setting up two people who love each other 'match-making'?" Damon teased and Jeremy snickered.

"What? What happened? Where's Katherine?" Caroline questioned from the sofa next to Stefan.

"Ric told her he loves her, so the compulsion is gone." Damon flashed a grin and both Caroline and Stefan looked surprised then Stefan looked guilty and Caroline looked worried. "Why aren't you two happy about this?" Damon asked annoyed because he was _delighted _about it.

"Katherine went and got the IVF yesterday." Stefan revealed and Damon's jaw clenched.

"With _you_?" Damon asked his brother with narrowed eyes who nodded. "You're a fucking dick, Stefan." Damon glared then shook his head. "Come on, Jer." Damon nodded his head to the kitchen then the two of them went down the hall while Stefan sighed sadly then stood up and left the house. Caroline was feeding Conrad under her baggy top, so she carefully stood up then wandered down to the kitchen while cradling him. "Did you know about this?" Damon asked his wife annoyed.

"Stefan told me just after you left." Caroline denied.

"Let's hope that it didn't work." Jeremy commented.

"Totally." Damon agreed.

"Think that Ric will be put off her for that?" Jeremy asked Damon who thought about it – he tried to think about if he and Caroline broke up and it was the same situation. It's not like Katherine had _any _feelings for Stefan, so it was kind of different than hooking up with someone and getting pregnant.

"Nah, I don't think so." Damon refuted.

"Did you talk to Elena?" Caroline asked Jeremy who nodded.

"Yeah, I went nuts at her and she eventually realised that she was being an idiot, so she said that she's going to apologise to Ric and give him her blessing to be with whoever makes him happy." Jeremy explained.

"Good." Damon approved.

"Are you looking forward to being an uncle?" Caroline asked Jeremy curiously.

"Yeah, it should be fun. I'm still not a fan of Old Man Elijah's but whatever." He shrugged and they chuckled at the name.

"They're having a boy." Damon stated surprising Caroline.

"How do you know?" Caroline tested.

"I bumped into Carol in the square and she was talking to Elijah and Rebekah and he told me then. They're calling him Leif." Damon smirked.

"Why Leif?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Elijah wanted a Norse name because of where he was born." Jeremy explained.

"That's cool." Caroline agreed because obviously _her _children had Irish middle names and an Italian surname. "Wait. Rebekah saw Sessily?" She examined suspiciously.

"Yeah, totally loved her." Damon agreed.

"You let that skank hold my child?" Caroline exclaimed annoyed and Damon rolled his eyes while Jeremy laughed at the blunt blonde.

"Only for a minute. Chill out." Damon rolled his eyes. "Besides, Sessy moved her arms out to go to her. Her baby eye sight probably just registered the blonde hair and it made her think of you." Damon added to placate her.

"I feel better." Caroline deadpanned at him and both boys snickered at her outraged expression.

"If it makes you any happier, Elijah and Carol held her too. Not just Rebekah." Damon mentioned. "Elijah's totally smitten with her. He kept trying to get her to laugh." He smiled.

"She _is _beyond amazing when she laughs." Caroline agreed.

"They're both beyond amazing when they do _anything_, Blondie." Damon pointed out and they laughed.

"You're a sap." Caroline quipped.

"Why? Because I love my children?" Damon questioned sceptically not seeing the big deal.

"No, just in general." Caroline winked at him and he rolled his eyes while Jeremy chuckled. Out of nowhere, Caroline hissed a little in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked her concerned.

"Conrad's first tooth is starting to break through his bottom gum and he thinks it's fun to bite me." Caroline snarked and they chuckled at her choice of words.

"Tell him no. They're supposed to be learning that early." Damon instructed.

"Ow." Caroline said again then peeked down her top. "Conrad, no." She directed calmly but ever so slightly authoritarian. "Huh. He eased up a little." She stated curiously.

"I don't _only _talk crap, you know." Damon remarked and they both laughed at that.

"How long will you feed them like that?" Jeremy queried.

"I don't know yet." Caroline responded. "Probably when they're eating food well. Another couple of months."

"Can't believe they're three and a half months old already." Damon sighed.

"When are they going to talk?" Jeremy queried.

"They've already started making vowel sounds in preparation, like 'ah' and 'ooh' and 'ee'. Next month they'll probably start saying things like 'ka' and 'la' and 'do'." Caroline explained.

"But to _actually_ answer your question, they should be saying the occasional word in a couple of months." Damon added and Jeremy snickered while Caroline rolled her eyes at her stupid husband.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Damon heard a car pull up and he peeked out of the window and chuckled at the sight.<p>

"What?" Caroline asked and he nodded his head for her to come look and both she and Jeremy joined him at the window and laughed a little. Ric and Katherine were full on making out as they stumbled up to the house.

"Think she told him?" Jeremy queried.

"You might find this surprising, but Katerina is all about the honesty now." Damon smirked. "So, yeah, she will have." He nodded.

"I'm so glad that they're back together. I couldn't take another day of 'mopey' Ric." Caroline commented and they both laughed.

"Yeah, he was brooding worse than Stefan." Damon quipped and they chuckled…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :)


	89. Champion

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to get another chapter out straight after this one! Just typing it up at the moment. :)

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 89

* * *

><p>The following day, Caroline was taking Sessily to her baby group, so Damon and Ric were taking Conrad into town as Damon had some stuff to buy. Ric opened the front door and walked in only to find Damon putting black baby Converse on Conrad's feet and he chuckled. Little Conrad had dark jeans on and a baby rock tee in black that said 'Born To Rock' with a guitar on it and Ric was highly amused because Damon was wearing dark jeans and an identical 'Born To Rock' black t-shirt too.<p>

"Are you dressing to match now?" Ric teased and Damon chuckled.

"I found this website that does matching father and son t-shirts and got a bunch of them." Damon smirked and Ric laughed.

"Of course you did." Ric quipped and Damon winked at him.

"Saw you and Katerina stumbling into the house last night." Damon teased and Ric rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Can't believe you and Jeremy totally set us up like that." Ric reproached and Damon snickered.

"Someone had to. The two of you were being dumbasses." Damon remarked as he picked Conrad up. "Don't you just look so dashing, son?" He smirked at his son and Ric chuckled at how proud Damon looked because for all of Damon's talk about Sessy being his princess, Conrad was like Damon's _champion_.

"He does look like a little cool dude." Ric praised with a smile. "Now, give me." Ric instructed holding out his hands and Damon snickered then handed Conrad over and he grinned at Ric. "Hey, buddy. You being good today?" He asked after giving him a kiss.

"The tooth broke through last night finally, so he didn't cry much during the night and this morning he's been fine." Damon stated as he stuck his wallet in his pocket.

"That's good. You're such a big boy already getting teeth." Ric grinned at him then lightly pushed his lower lip down to see the tiny tooth. "Aww, that's the cutest tooth ever." Ric smiled and Damon chuckled at the fact that they were now all total saps.

"We're walking into town, by the way. It's a nice day, so I want him to get some fresh-ish air." Damon stated as he opened the door and Ric nodded then walked through with Conrad then Damon followed and locked the door behind them. They strolled out onto the sidewalk then started down the street heading for town. "So… speaking of babies." Damon began and Ric sighed.

"You know about the IVF?" Ric queried.

"I only found out last night after I came home. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have set you up." Damon admitted.

"It's weird." Ric stated and Damon nodded.

"Let's hope that it doesn't work." Damon muttered and Ric looked at Damon in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" Ric asked confused.

"Because my brother is just being a fucking brat. He's even more impatient than I am and he refuses to wait a few years and find someone that he wants to be with to do it properly. He's got it in his head that Katerina is the best option because it won't be complicated but it _will _be complicated because _she _loves _you_." Damon rambled annoyed.

"I _am _a little pissed at Stefan but it's done, so there's no point in crying over spilt milk." Ric sighed.

"But are you still going to be with her despite it?" Damon probed hoping that he'd say yes.

"Yeah, we're back together." Ric nodded.

"Good." Damon approved.

"I'm actually going to be moving in with her in the Charlottesville apartment for the weekends to see how it goes." Ric revealed and Damon looked surprised.

"That's good. I don't like her living out there by herself." Damon acknowledged and Ric chuckled.

"You totally like Katherine now." Ric teased and Damon rolled his eyes.

"We've been getting along really well. Think the whole you two being together thing bonded us or something." Damon responded and Ric snickered at his choice of phrase.

"I've been thinking a lot about this IVF thing all morning." Ric started.

"And?" Damon pushed.

"Do you think it would be out of line for me to ask her not to live with Stefan? That's just too weird." Ric confessed and Damon shook his head.

"No, I don't think that's out of line. I think Stefan will be pissed but it's not his business." Damon answered. "Do you mean straight away?"

"Well… now it's not as bad because there's no evidence but after she starts to show or when the baby's born then it'll be too weird having her baby's father living with me." Ric muttered and Damon nodded.

"I get that. I'd find it weird too." Damon admitted. "Are you prepared for this though? If it works and the two of you are out, people are going to assume that it's yours." He stated and Ric sighed.

"I know. I don't really know what I'm going to do about that, to be honest. But I want _her_ so I just have to deal with it." Ric retorted and Damon nodded.

"Could be worse." Damon remarked.

"If she'd slept with Stefan and it happened like that, I wouldn't be quite as supportive." Ric agreed and Damon chuckled.

"At the end of the day, she's _your _girlfriend, not Stefan's, so the two of you have to make the decisions about all of it. You can't let Stefan interfere because he will no doubt try to." Damon advised.

"But it's his baby." Ric pointed out.

"While that's true, _you _will be the one who's there for her all the time. You'll be the one making her a sandwich at 4am, you'll be the one giving her a back rub when it hurts, you'll be there when the baby's crying all night… all he did is jack off in a cup." Damon countered and Ric laughed a little at that.

"True." Ric agreed.

"And I will make him very aware of that, don't worry." Damon assured. "By the way, Stefan's only invited to Italy from the 22nd to the 3rd, the same dates that Liz will be there, Blondie and I were going to say to you and Katerina that if you want to stay longer, you're welcome to." Damon said and Ric smiled.

"Katherine said that she's going from the 17th of December to the 6th of January." Ric mentioned.

"You going to come for that too?" Damon examined.

"Probably. I'll have to see if Matt can handle that." Ric answered.

"How's he doing?" Damon inquired.

"He's picking it all up really fast. I don't think that it'll be a problem, to be honest. He's doing his first night alone on Sunday night, so we'll see how that goes." Ric answered.

"Tell me that you're going to that stupid picnic on Sunday." Damon said deadpan and Ric chuckled knowing that Caroline was making him go.

"Yeah, I am. Katherine's skipping her afternoon classes on Sunday so that she can go too. We'll be there for just after 1pm." Ric assured.

"Good." Damon approved.

* * *

><p>They popped into the police station first and Damon had Conrad now as he'd wriggled to go back to his Daddy when they were almost in town.<p>

"Hi, Damon. Hi, Ric." The receptionist greeted happily. "Aww, hi, gorgeous." She stood up and fawned over Conrad while the guys chuckled.

"Hey. Where's Sheriff Grandma?" Damon inquired and she giggled.

"I swear I'll shoot you if you don't stop calling me that." He heard and he and Ric turned around with a chuckle. Liz was walking over with a deputy. Conrad grinned at her and put his arms out and wriggled against Damon.

"Aww, he wants his Nana." The receptionist fussed, practically with hearts in her eyes. Liz cracked a grin and carefully took him from Damon.

"Hi, sweetheart." Liz cooed then kissed his little blonde head. "Has the tooth broken through yet?"

"Yeah, last night. Good thing too. Was about to go buy earplugs." Damon teased and they laughed at him being an ass – especially because they all knew that Damon would never do that because he loved his kids so much.

"What is he wearing?" Liz asked sceptically noticing their matching outfits.

"He's matching _me _obviously." Damon quipped and they all chuckled.

"I feel sorry for any girls in his path in about twenty years." Liz smirked and they laughed.

"Don't know what you're on about, Grandma. I am a happily married one-woman guy." Damon retorted and they snickered.

"Speaking of, where is Caroline?" Liz probed.

"She dragged my daughter to one of those lame mother baby playgroups." Damon responded and they chuckled.

"What's lame about it?" The deputy asked amused.

"Other children with their dirty hands and snotty noses being around my Sessy, that's what." Damon retorted and they laughed loudly.

"That's terrible, Damon." Liz remarked amused.

"Yeah, terrible for Sessy. She comes home and begs me not to let her go to any more of them just like Rad does when he's made to go." Damon quipped and they laughed at him being ridiculous as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked amused.

"Just thought that you might want to see Rad while I was passing by. I have to go buy light bulbs. Can you believe that this is my life now? Going out to buy light bulbs?" Damon muttered and they shook with laughter at him.

"Oh, Damon." Liz chuckled fondly.

* * *

><p>On the Sunday afternoon, Damon and Caroline got the twins ready and took them over to the founder's picnic. Sessily was dressed in a beautiful little dress with pink rose and green leaf detailing with a green sash around her waist, white tights and small lightweight light green baby shoes. Conrad was wearing dark grey cotton dungarees with a dark grey and white striped long-sleeve t-shirt and lightweight black baby shoes.<p>

Damon parked the car at the location then he took Sessily out and Caroline took Conrad. They walked up into the party and were almost instantly assaulted by everyone cooing over the babies. Damon had told Stefan that it would be better if he stayed home because Damon was still totally pissed at him. Damon and Caroline got some food, ate and chatted a little to the other people there and it wasn't long before they were sitting with Elijah, Ric and two members of the council.

"They're very well behaved." Regina Fell commented with a smile as she stared at them.

"I think they're just fascinated by all of the people and the new environment." Caroline disclosed.

"Do they interact?" Elijah questioned full of curiosity and it was obvious that he was smitten by the babies.

"They've started to talk to each other, yeah." Damon smiled.

"See if they'll do it." Regina grinned and they chuckled. Damon manoeuvred Sessily so that she was sitting sideways on his lap facing Conrad and Caroline did the same then they sat closer.

"Sessy? You going to talk to your brother?" Damon encouraged giving her a kiss on the head. Conrad reached his little hand forward to her and gripped her arm lightly which made all of them say 'awww'. Sessily made a little 'ooh oh eyah' sound and Conrad laughed a little then replied with a 'ah oh yee yee' sound and Sessily giggled.

"That is so cute!" Regina practically melted as the twins continued to make each other laugh.

"I must say that is darling." Elijah smiled and Damon and Caroline chuckled at big bad Elijah melting over the twins.

"It so is. The first time they did that, Damon totally cried." Caroline smirked and Damon shot her a look while the other four laughed.

"No, I didn't." Damon snorted and they only laughed louder because he clearly totally _did_.

"I wonder if their hair will darken up." Paula Henson the other council member commented thoughtfully.

"I hope not. They're so cute with their blonde hair." Ric smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katherine watched the twins while Ric, Damon and Caroline went down to the lawyer's office to have the legal guardianship papers signed. They'd asked for them to be drawn up several weeks before then were given an appointment. They were called into the office and the three of them went in and sat down.<p>

"Before we begin, do you have your birth certificate and passport, Mr Saltzman?" The lawyer queried and Ric handed over the asked for things. The lawyer set them each in the photocopier next to his desk then made copies of each. Once he was finished he handed them back and took out a paper. "By law, I am required to ask this." He began, looking at Ric. "In the event of Mr and Mrs Salvatore's death, are you able and willing to take on the responsibilities of guardianship for Sessily Salvatore?"

"Yes." Ric confirmed.

"In the event of Mr and Mrs Salvatore's death, are you able and willing to take on the responsibilities of guardianship for Conrad Salvatore?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes." Ric confirmed again.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore, do you want to name a secondary guardian?" The lawyer inquired.

"No." Damon denied surprising Ric a little but he was so touched that the two of them would trust him with their children.

"All responsibilities and decisions are to be afforded to Mr Saltzman in the event of our deaths." Caroline added and the lawyer nodded.

"These are the two documents for Sessily, a copy for each of you, if you'd like to read over them and sign in the box at the bottom marked 'Mother' and 'Father'." The lawyer pointed then handed them over two identical documents and they read that over. "In the meantime, these are the documents for Conrad, if you'd like to read them over and sign at the bottom in the box marked 'Primary Guardian'." He handed the documents to Ric who read as well. When they were finished, Damon and Caroline signed their names at the bottom of both documents and Ric did the same then they swapped documents and signed them as well then handed them back to the lawyer.

"Is that everything?" Damon queried.

"This is everything for the guardianship part. However, will you be leaving a legal trust for Mr Saltzman to use for the children in that event?" The lawyer queried.

"We'll be drafting up wills soon and everything of ours would go to the children anyway, so we'll have that included." Caroline answered.

"Alright. I'll have these notarised and they'll be ready for collection in ten working days." The lawyer informed.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Katherine asked when the three of them walked back into the house. She had Sessily sitting next to her on the couch propped up with pillows while Conrad slept in his basket.<p>

"It went well." Caroline smiled then went over to the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of Sessily and covered her little face with kisses and Sessily giggled. "Hi, angel. Were you good for Auntie Kat?" Caroline smiled and Sessily babbled a little. "Are you telling me a little story, sweetness?" She grinned and the others chuckled.

"Sessy's been sitting up here with me since just after you left. She's been such a good girl." Katherine smiled and stroked her tiny head softly with her hand.

"I'll watch them tonight if you two want to go out." Ric offered as he kicked his shoes off.

"Damon, I want to go on a date." Caroline pushed and he smirked.

"It has been a while." Damon agreed. "Alright." He shrugged.

"It's been since _Corolla_." Caroline stated deadpan.

"I don't see what you're all pissy about. You know that we'll go out then just talk about the kids all night _anyway_. Then we'll hurry through dinner because you'll want to get back to them." Damon teased and she rolled her eyes while Katherine and Ric laughed.

"I can't help it. I love them so much and doing stuff without them is just weird now." Caroline mumbled and they chuckled at her admitting it.

"You know what I think?" Damon smirked.

"Don't start." Caroline muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked nosily.

"Damon's nagging at me to get pregnant again." Caroline stated dryly and they chuckled.

"Think about it this way. Do you remember that first time that you felt them moving?" Damon smiled.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded.

"You'll never feel that again for all of eternity." Damon stated and she put her hand on her stomach absently as she bit her lip – Ric and Katherine were amused by Damon using questionable tactics to get her to agree. "You have tons of time to be a vampire again, but you _won't _ever have another opportunity to have a baby again after you turn." He added.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Caroline muttered and he cracked a grin while Katherine and Ric chuckled. "But what if we have twins again?" Caroline frowned.

"Then it's getting to have two more babies without you having to go through labour again _twice_." Damon countered and she shot him a look for clearly _wanting _twins again while the other two laughed at his answer.

"Is this just so the big boobs will come back?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow and he smirked.

"If you haven't noticed, baby, they're still big." He winked and she chuckled and rolled her eyes at him while the other two snickered at him being a horn dog. "C'mon, please? Just _one _more?" Damon grinned and Caroline sighed.

"Are you going to nag about this until I relent?" Caroline muttered.

"Yes." Damon confirmed unashamedly and they laughed.

"Fine. After we come back from Italy." Caroline sighed and he beamed at her.

"Really?" He asked ridiculously happily and they chuckled.

"But I swear to God, once more, _**one**_, Damon." Caroline held up one finger. "If after that you do this again, I'll kick you in the balls." She assured and they burst into laughter.

"But you're still going to freeze eggs, right?" Damon tested.

"Exactly how much sperm did _you _freeze?" Caroline asked sceptically and he chuckled.

"Five tubs." Damon smirked amused.

"We had sex like four times that day. How did you… you know, _five _times?" Caroline asked confused and they laughed.

"I died at nineteen, Blondie. Doesn't take much for a nineteen year old." Damon winked at her and they laughed loudly. "But you're going to, right?" Damon repeated.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "How many kids are you planning in your little insane mind?" She retorted amused and they snickered.

"As many as possible." Damon winked and they laughed in disbelief.

"You're nuts." Caroline giggled fondly.

"No, but you getting pregnant was the best thing that ever happened to me." Damon admitted and Caroline melted while Ric and Katherine said 'awww'.

"You're such a sap." Ric smirked.

"Yes, honey, I know." Damon winked, Ric rolled his eyes and the girls laughed loudly as Damon kept calling Ric that to annoy him.

"Oh, by the way, can you compel the designer to come to Charlottesville to do my apartment? She only does Mystic Falls and the surrounding area but I love her work." Katherine remarked to Damon who nodded.

"Yeah, just tell me when." Damon agreed.

"I was thinking Monday next week." Katherine answered.

"Mmhmm. I'll swing past tomorrow." Damon agreed.

"I have her new catalogue." Caroline stated then hurried down the hall and was back a minute later and handed it to Katherine. "Are you going to let Stefan pick anything?" She inquired and Ric and Damon frowned.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Ric asked Katherine.

"I haven't seen him since Friday on campus." Katherine shook her head.

"Talked to Stefan about what?" Caroline asked.

"Ric's going to live with me, so Stefan can't." Katherine replied and Caroline looked surprised.

"That makes sense. Though, he's going to be _pissed_." Caroline remarked.

"He doesn't get to be pissed. We aren't together." Katherine countered.

"But he's a broody idiot, so we all know that he _will _be pissed. Want me to tell him?" Damon offered.

"That's probably a good idea. He won't yell at you." Caroline replied and Damon nodded his acceptance.

"By the way, there's another condo for sale in my building." Katherine mentioned.

"Is it two bedrooms?" Damon examined.

"It might be actually." Katherine conceded.

"That's not big enough for the four of us." Caroline remarked. "We have to at least have a guest room in case my mom comes up or someone stays over." She added.

"But I like being able to just walk over to you guys." Katherine pouted and they chuckled.

"I like that too." Caroline agreed.

"Check if it's two bedrooms. If it's three then we'll go look." Damon remarked. "The twins can share a room for a couple of years, that's not a problem." He added.

"_Or _Stefan and Matt can take the condo and we can get houses just like this in Charlottesville." Caroline cracked a grin and they chuckled.

"I do like the idea of a back garden." Katherine conceded.

"That would be better for the kids too." Ric noted.

"And I hate neighbours." Damon remarked and they laughed.

"Let's start looking." Caroline agreed.

"Don't you think that we should wait until we get back from Italy?" Damon queried.

"There's no harm in just looking, Damon. It'll be difficult to find two properties near each other." Caroline pointed out. "Then there's the decorating and stuff which will take a little while." She added.

"That's true." Ric granted.

"Alright, we'll casually start looking." Damon agreed…

* * *

><p>AN: Links on my profile for the baby clothes :)

**Important: **I already have two twists planned for Katherine's IVF, so until then, don't worry, it'll work out ;)


	90. Justice League

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 90

* * *

><p>On the following Sunday the 21st of October, Ric was sitting in the Grill with Damon having a drink as Matt was running the club by himself again that Sunday given that the previous Sunday had gone so well. The two of them hadn't been for a drink together in the Grill for quite a while, so it was nice to do so. They'd been sitting at the bar for a while when Damon saw on Ric's face that Ric clearly wanted to talk to him about something.<p>

"Spit it out, honey." Damon smirked and Ric chuckled.

"Katherine and Caroline have been going over house listings for the last week." Ric started and Damon nodded.

"I know. So what?" Damon asked.

"They've been looking at houses that are like half a million dollars." Ric stated and Damon looked confused then he chuckled in understanding.

"I've lived for over a century and a half, Katerina's lived for over five centuries… nobody expects you to have accumulated the same amount of money." Damon assured.

"But still, if this is going to be both mine and Katherine's house, I want to pay half for it." Ric stated and Damon shrugged.

"You want some money then?" Damon asked and Ric looked surprised.

"Why?" Ric asked sceptically and Damon smirked.

"Because I'd rather owe my friend money than my girlfriend." Damon replied and Ric chuckled.

"I hate that you know me this well." Ric replied amused and Damon snickered.

"I told you, we're similar apart from the murderous aspect." Damon quipped and Ric smirked amused.

"I'll pay you back." Ric said and Damon shrugged.

"Alright. No rush." Damon replied. "The first profit share is happening in February as well." He added surprising Ric.

"It'll be biannually?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"Caroline worked it out and your share should be about 40 grand if business stays the same." Damon replied surprising Ric.

"Really?" He asked a little shocked. "As much as that?"

"Mmhmm." Damon confirmed. "It'll be more next time since it'll be open more often." He added.

"What are you going to do with your share?" Ric asked taking a drink.

"I don't get a share." Damon replied amused. "It's Barbie's business, so it's all hers. She's planning to save her share, upgrade the club a little maybe and eventually she wants to open a Gemelli bar nearby." He added.

"That'll be cool." Ric remarked.

"I'm so proud of her for this club. It's doing so well." Damon smiled a little.

"It really is." Ric agreed. "Did you know that there hasn't been a single open night where we haven't reached capacity?" He asked proudly and Damon looked surprised.

"That's amazing." Damon agreed.

"You know what else you could do?" Ric started. "There's an office floor above the club. If you buy that as well, you could make it a two floor club." He advised and Damon nodded.

"Tell Caroline. I'm sure that she'd love that." Damon agreed.

"I will." Ric agreed. "You want to just keep my profit share until I've paid you back?" He suggested.

"If you want." Damon shrugged. "How much do you want anyway? 300 grand?" Damon asked and Ric thought about that.

"Less than that. It depends on the house and I have some savings anyway." Ric replied.

"Alright, just let me know." Damon shrugged then noticed that Stefan was coming into the Grill. He walked right up to them and Damon saw that there was clearly something wrong with him. "What's the matter with you?" Damon queried.

"Ric? Are you pissed at me or something?" Stefan questioned Alaric confused and he looked just as confused as Stefan did.

"No, why?" Ric tested.

"Katherine told me tonight that she's going to live with you in Charlottesville but I can't live there too." Stefan disclosed and Ric sighed.

"It's not because it's _you_, Stefan. But think about it this way, what if you were together with someone and they were having a baby with another guy? Wouldn't you find it kind of weird to have him living there too?" Ric questioned him and Stefan sighed.

"But we're friends." Stefan said sadly – he really regretted talking Katherine into the IVF because his brother had been off with him and it was just complicating everything.

"I know that and I want to stay friends with you. If the three of us lived together, problems could develop and I don't want to lose you as a friend. You'll still obviously see the baby all the time and it's not like Katherine is ever going to deny you from doing that… but living together is just a tiny bit too much." Ric explained caringly because he _did _really care about Stefan.

"Besides, the houses that we're looking at are like a five minute walk from the condo, so it's not like you won't be near us all anyway." Damon added.

"Okay, I understand." Stefan nodded.

"Didn't Caroline tell you her idea to have you and Matt stay in the condo?" Damon queried.

"Katherine told me." Stefan agreed. "It's a good idea."

"Look, I'm not going to try to be the baby's father, Stefan. It's not going to be like that. I'll be his or her uncle just like I am with Sessy and Rad. I'm not trying to push you out of the way." Ric promised sincerely and Stefan nodded.

"I know." Stefan agreed. "Getting the IVF was stupid." He muttered surprising Ric.

"Yes, incredibly stupid." Damon agreed. "But it's done, so everyone just has to make the best of it. Another little Salvatore running around is _not _a bad thing and we'll all love him or her because regardless if it was a stupid decision, he or she is not a _mistake_. It'll all be alright." He added with a smirk and they chuckled a little at the fact Damon loved the idea of millions of kids running around.

"So, are we still good?" Ric asked Stefan who nodded.

"Absolutely." Stefan agreed.

"Good. Want a drink?" Damon asked and Stefan smiled – he saw that Damon seemed less pissed at him already.

* * *

><p>Two days later on the Tuesday, Katherine was going in for her blood test to see if the treatment had worked. Ric, Stefan and Caroline went with her to the clinic that Caroline had seen Dr Newbury in. It was a blood test since urine tests aren't recommended after IVF. Katherine had the treatment in Mystic Falls but if she was pregnant then she wanted the same doctor that Caroline had because she'd been great. Her blood was taken and because of the on-site lab, they stated that she would be given a call within the hour with the results. Caroline had Pamela's number and promised to call her if the results were positive. They got back in the car and drove back to Mystic Falls. They were in the Volvo, so Caroline was driving with Stefan up front and Katherine, Ric and Sessily in the back seat. They were almost back in Mystic Falls when Katherine's phone rang and she took a deep breath.<p>

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Miss Van Der Caster?_" A male voice asked.

"Speaking." Katherine confirmed.

"_Hello, this is Brett Daniels from the Maternity Clinic. I have your pregnancy test results._" He advised.

"Thank you for calling so quickly." Katherine acknowledged.

"_You're very welcome. I'm pleased to tell you that your results are positive._" He disclosed and though she was kind of happy about it, she was a little sad at the news too considering she would have been happier if it was with Ric.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll call and make an appointment." Katherine responded then hung up and Ric and Caroline understood that it was positive.

"So, you're pregnant?" Caroline checked.

"Yes." Katherine replied with a nod. Ric gave her a small smile and took her hand because he knew that she was suppressing her joy over it because of the situation.

"This is good news. Why are you brooding like Stefan?" Ric smirked and they all laughed. Katherine gave him a loving smile for being so supportive and Caroline was grinning at Ric in the rear view mirror for being just so awesome all the time.

"Hey." Stefan defended amused.

"And you." Ric pointed to Stefan. "Everyone and their grandmother knows how much you want this, so why aren't you doing some kind of happy dance?" Ric teased and they laughed then only laughed louder when Stefan put his arms up and did a little dance in the front seat. "There you go." Ric winked and they snickered.

"I love you." Katherine said to him softly and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too." Ric replied and she grinned and snuggled into him, sure that everything would be okay.

"Hear that, angel? You're going to have a little cousin." Caroline said to Sessily while glancing back at her and Sessily made a little noise which made them all say 'aww' because it sounded like she was happy about it – they knew logically that she didn't understand what they were talking about but they couldn't help pretending because it was so cute.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the houses and Stefan motioned for them to be quiet then pointed to the side of the house. Caroline had Sessily and the four of them tiptoed around the back of the house then they could hear Conrad laughing. They got around there then spotted Conrad lying on his back on the play mat on the ground and Damon was on his stomach next to him blowing raspberries on Conrad's tiny stomach and every time Damon did it, Conrad let out a brilliant loud laugh and Damon was grinning up at him. They also noticed that Damon was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Big Kid' and Conrad was wearing a matching black t-shirt that said 'Little Kid'. They all thought that it was so cute.<p>

"Awww." Caroline grinned because she couldn't help himself and Damon looked up at them surprised.

"You all suck." Damon smirked and they chuckled because he looked a tiny bit embarrassed about the fact that he'd been so wrapped up in his little son that he hadn't noticed everyone sneaking up on him. "Whatever." Damon said dismissively then blew on Conrad's stomach again and the little boy laughed loudly and they all smiled because he was such a cute little boy. "So? Yay or nay on me being an uncle?" Damon queried remembering.

"Yay." Stefan smirked and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Stefan a father. That can only be a good thing." Damon snarked sarcastically and the others laughed while Stefan shot him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"I mean that you won't have a baby. It'll just be one big forehead." Damon teased and Caroline, Katherine and Ric laughed loudly while Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have to corrupt him or her otherwise it'll just be Broody Salvatore Junior." He quipped and they snickered while Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not like that." Stefan muttered.

"I suppose Katerina's wild streak will dull down your broody crap." Damon agreed amused and they laughed while Stefan scowled at him.

"Are you always going to dress him to match you?" Stefan quizzed and Damon chuckled.

"For as long as possible." Damon smirked and they snickered. "I even got him a baby leather jacket yesterday. Just need to go compel Ray Ban to make baby aviators and it'll be all perfect." Damon flashed a grin and they guffawed in disbelief.

"What if he doesn't like that when he's older?" Ric teased and Damon shrugged.

"When he's older and is choosing his own clothes, I won't give a crap if he wants to wear _dresses_, but while _I _get to choose his clothes, he'll look cool like his old man." Damon winked and they chortled.

"You won't care if he wears dresses?" Caroline asked amused.

"Nope. He'll still be my little Rad." Damon responded and they chuckled fondly – they all thought that it was nice that Damon just wanted his little boy to be himself regardless what that meant. "Though, I'm really looking forward to him being a teenager." He smirked.

"Why?" Katherine asked amused, sure that it would be funny.

"Because then we can go get into trouble _together_." Damon grinned deviously and they laughed in disbelief.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Caroline joked and they chortled.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday the 31st of October, the council were throwing a Halloween party at the Lockwood estate. Damon was into the idea of dressing up with the kids, so he proudly declared that he was going as Superman and the twins were going as Supergirl and Superboy and Caroline was going as Superwoman whether she liked it or not. Little did he know that she <em>loved <em>the idea of couples' costumes – but she didn't tell him that, opting instead to pretend to dislike the idea, so that he thought that he 'won' that argument.

Ric then stated that if Damon was going as Superman, he wanted to go as Batman, which in turn prompted Katherine to chime in saying that she'd go as Wonder Woman. Damon then told Stefan that he might as well choose another character and they'd go as the Justice League, so Stefan chose to go as Green Arrow.

The group got ready and Damon dressed the twins in their little baby costumes and he thought that they looked awesome. Katherine, Ric and Stefan were sitting around the couches in Damon and Caroline's house when the couple appeared with the twins, all four of them in their super costumes.

"Aww, that's so cute." Katherine grinned at the sight of the kids then stood up and went over to Damon. "Can I have him please?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon replied then handed Conrad over to her and Katherine grinned at him and smothered his cheeks with kisses and he let out a small giggle.

"Oh, great." Caroline muttered.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Can you take her?" Caroline asked and he nodded. "You going to go see Daddy?" She asked Sessily motioning to Damon as they'd been trying to continue getting the twins to hold their arms out. Sessily put her arms out to Damon and smiled.

"Da-dee." The whole room stared at her and they all saw Damon's wide eyes and dropped jaw then two big tears forming in his eyes.

"Just… uh… one sec." Damon stuttered then covered his eyes with one hand and darted out of the room in a blur and they chuckled fondly knowing that he was off to cry like a baby.

"Awww! You said your first word! Good girl!" Caroline grinned and kissed her cheeks. "Say it again. Say 'daddy'." She encouraged and Sessily giggled at her mother.

"Da-dee." She said again and they all said 'aww'.

"That's so cute." Stefan said emotionally and they snickered at him being all weepy again.

"You know what, angel? I'm pretty sure you just made your Daddy's year. Maybe _life_." Caroline said kissing her daughter's cheeks again.

"I'll go see if Mr Emotional's alright." Ric teased and they chuckled.

"Take her with you, will you? Really need to go to the bathroom." Caroline said.

"Coming?" Ric smiled at Sessily holding out his hands and she grinned then lifted her arms and he chuckled then took her from Caroline. Caroline darted into the spa bathroom and Ric walked down the hall and poked his head into Damon and Caroline's bedroom. He saw Damon sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. "Damon?" Ric asked softly and Damon looked up. Ric saw tear streaks down his face.

"I can't believe that was her first word." Damon whispered unevenly and Ric smirked.

"Don't you think that you should take her and tell her that she's a good girl?" Ric asked and Damon wiped his eyes with his hands then stood up and went over to Ric.

"Da-dee." She said again and Damon couldn't help a little sob at her saying it again.

"Oh, come here, princess." Damon said emotionally holding out his hands and her arms went out and he took her. "You're such a good girl." Damon said kissing all over her face and she giggled.

"Now we just have to get her to say 'Uncle Ric'." Ric grinned and Damon chuckled.

"I was so not expecting that." Damon admitted quietly and Ric gave him a smile.

"You're going to be a weepy mess when Rad says it too, aren't you?" Ric teased and Damon laughed.

"Totally." Damon agreed wiping his eyes again with one hand.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Damon and Ric went back down to the living room once Damon had calmed down and they found Caroline holding Conrad.<p>

"Mama." Caroline was saying to Conrad and both Ric and Damon chuckled. "Say 'Mama'." Caroline repeated. "Nobody is allowed to say the D-word to Conrad." She stated and they laughed.

"He's not allowed to say it?" Damon chuckled.

"Not until he says 'Mama'." Caroline replied amused and they snickered.

"We should try and get them to say cool stuff." Damon smirked.

"After they've said _Mama_." Caroline agreed and they chortled.

"Ma-ma." Sessily said and Caroline grinned.

"Yes! Good girl!" Caroline exclaimed ecstatically and they chuckled at how happy she was about it.

"Wow, two knew words in one night." Ric said impressed. "Say 'Ric'." He grinned at Sessily and they chuckled.

"Ma-ma." Sessily said again and they chuckled while Caroline beamed at her.

"Is it really sad that I want to skip the party and just get her to say that all night?" Caroline asked and they laughed loudly.

"Say mama." Damon said to Sessily.

"Ma-ma." Sessily said and Caroline was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're so clever." Damon said then kissed her head. He looked at Caroline and smirked. "More kids don't sound so bad now, do they?" Damon teased and they laughed.

"No, you're right, let's have tons of them." Caroline agreed and they all laughed at the huge grin on Damon's face at her reply.

"Excellent." Damon said pleased and they snickered…

* * *

><p>AN: Links on my profile as always :)


	91. Incomplete

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: The idea for this story was to see them deal with everyday issues and not just the supernatural, so that's what the different little snippets were about. I'll try to up the pace a little otherwise I fear that this story is going to go on forever. When I first started it, I didn't expect it to go on this long :/ Just couldn't stop writing.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 91

* * *

><p>The following Monday on the 5th of November, Sessily was sleeping, so Damon and Caroline were taking turns badgering Conrad to say something as they had been doing since Halloween. They were sitting on the couch with Conrad sitting propped up between them just before lunch time when Katherine came into the house.<p>

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Caroline smiled back.

"Did he say anything?" Katherine asked as she went over to them.

"Nope. Not a peep." Damon sighed and she giggled. She kneeled down on the floor in front of Conrad then leaned forward and gave him a couple of kisses.

"Hi, gorgeous." Katherine smiled at him widely and he smiled back. Damon then pointed at Katherine.

"Say 'Katerina'." Damon said to his baby son then Conrad copied him with his hand and pointed to Katherine.

"Kat-ta." Conrad said and their jaws dropped.

"Oh my God." Katherine gasped as tears quickly welled in her eyes.

"His first word!" Caroline grinned. "Good boy, Conrad. Oh, you're such a good boy." Caroline cooed as she planted kisses on him and he giggled.

"Kat-ta." Conrad repeated because of their reaction and Katherine let out a small sob.

"Guess we know who his favourite is." Damon teased and Caroline giggled while Katherine cracked a grin because she _adored _the twins. "Now, regardless what your mother says, say 'Daddy'." Damon directed and Caroline shot him a look.

"Kat-ta." Conrad said again and Damon chuckled.

"Mama." Caroline said to Conrad.

"Kat-ta." Conrad replied and they snickered at the stubborn cute little boy.

"That's so amazing." Katherine said wiping her eyes.

"I'm so getting your baby to say my name before 'Mama'." Caroline smirked and they laughed. Conrad then reached his arms out to Katherine indicating that he wanted her to pick him up and she giggled while Caroline and Damon snickered amused by their little boy.

"Kat-ta." He said again while wriggling his arms and Katherine grinned and picked him up and hugged him close then kissed him again.

"By the way, when's your scan?" Damon asked Katherine curiously.

"A week today. They reckon that in developmental terms, I'll be about six to seven weeks pregnant by then." Katherine replied.

"Have you been getting any symptoms?" Damon queried.

"My breasts are a little tender and I've completely lost my appetite but luckily there hasn't been any nausea." Katherine answered and Damon nodded.

"Have you been doing all of that stuff that you got Caroline to do?" Damon asked.

"Yep. Chamomile tea at night, raspberry red leaf and peppermint in the morning and raw honey at lunch. I think that's why I feel pretty good." Katherine answered.

"Are we all traipsing down to the clinic on Monday?" Damon asked amused and they both chuckled.

"Totally." Caroline agreed amused.

"Will you come in with me?" Katherine bid Caroline.

"Sure, but don't you think that Stefan will want to see that?" Caroline tested.

"I've already told him that he can just see the pictures. Examinations and stuff are too intimate to do with him there when I'm in a relationship with Ric." Katherine denied. "He doesn't like it but he's not getting a choice in the matter." Katherine added. "He can come to the other scans but not the first one because they need to do a _full _examination, if you know what I mean."

"Got you." Caroline nodded.

"Is everything between you and the teacher still sunshine and rainbows?" Damon tested.

"Yes." Katherine cracked a grin and they chuckled at how happy she looked.

"Good." Damon approved. "I better be his best man." Damon quipped and they both laughed.

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself there, Salvatore." Katherine smirked.

"Am I _really_, Miss Petrova?" Damon smirked back and she giggled.

"You're an ass." She remarked and he winked at her.

"Speaking of Petrova, is your baby going to be Salvatore, Petrova, Van Der Caster or Saltzman?" Caroline queried.

"Stefan's already asked me if he or she can be Salvatore since I don't use Petrova anymore." Katherine answered.

"Are you alright with that?" Caroline examined.

"Doesn't bother me." Katherine shrugged. "We agreed that he or she will be Salvatore then I can pick a Bulgarian first name." She added.

"That's cool." Caroline smiled.

"You know what's a _great _Bulgarian name?" Damon smirked.

"What?" Katherine snickered at his expression.

"Vasil." Damon replied and she smiled.

"I like that too." Katherine agreed.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"Kingly." Katherine replied.

"That's cool." Caroline smiled.

"I also like Dragomir for a boy." Katherine disclosed.

"Now _that _is cool." Damon smirked.

"What about a girl?" Caroline asked.

"I just have a feeling that I'm having a boy." Katherine admitted. "But for a girl, I like Nevena, Desislava and Tatyana."

"I don't really like Tatyana but I like the other two." Damon approved.

"Stefan likes Nevena. He wants a girl." Katherine disclosed amused and they chuckled at Stefan's change in attitude. "Care? Can't you go get pregnant again now so that we can be pregnant together?" She grinned and Damon smirked while Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I like that idea." Damon teased.

"Don't you think that it's kind of soon?" Caroline questioned.

"But the sooner you do it, the sooner you can turn back." Katherine smirked and Caroline looked surprised as she hadn't considered that.

"That's a good point." Caroline agreed surprised.

"Besides, if the twins are only just over a year apart, they'll be close to the new baby." Damon remarked.

"I guess." Caroline agreed. "And we've already started to give them formula bottles and less breast milk. I'm only breastfeeding once a day in the evening now. I guess I could stop feeding them breast milk altogether." She remarked.

"Do you have to stop before you get the IVF?" Damon inquired.

"It's recommended." Caroline agreed. "Alright, I'll go to the clinic and get the shots to do the egg harvesting." She accepted and Damon grinned at her then kissed her making the girls chuckle at how happy he was about that. Just then the door opened and Ric walked in the door.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Guess what? My son's first word was Katerina." Damon smirked and Ric laughed in surprise while Katherine beamed at him.

"That's awesome. Think he'll say 'Ric'?" Ric asked and they laughed.

"Rad? Say 'Katerina'." Damon instructed to his little son who was still in Katherine's arms.

"Kat-ta." Conrad said and they grinned.

"Aww." Ric smiled then walked over to them. "Can I have a cuddle, buddy?" Ric asked holding his hands out and Conrad put his arms up. Ric took him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Can you say 'Ric'?" Ric requested and the others snickered.

"Kat-ta." Conrad said and they laughed.

"Don't feel bad. He won't say Mama or Daddy either." Damon commented amused and Ric chuckled then Conrad turned his head to Katherine and wriggled in Ric's arms and held his arms out to Katherine.

"Kat-ta!" He exclaimed and they shook with laughter at his little tantrum.

"Fine, fine, go back to Katta." Ric said amused then handed him back to Katherine.

"Totally his favourite." Damon teased and Katherine grinned and kissed Conrad's cheek and the little boy smiled up at her.

"I am _so _going to be your kid's favourite." Caroline huffed and they laughed loudly at her little pout.

* * *

><p>The following day was Stefan's birthday, so since the club wasn't open, they were having a little house party in Stefan and Katherine's house. Liz was keeping the babies overnight so that Damon and Caroline could have some fun – that, and any excuse to get them to herself. Caroline took the twins down the street to her mother's house just after 5pm, opened the door and wheeled the stroller inside.<p>

"Hi, sweetheart." Liz smiled at the sight of her daughter.

"Hey." Caroline smiled back as she shut the door. "How was work?"

"Slow. Nothing really happening down at the station today." Liz replied.

"By the way, I've stopped breastfeeding, so it's only formula they're getting along with soft food." Caroline divulged.

"Okay. When did they last eat?" Liz asked.

"They had mashed carrots, peas and potatoes at about 12.30pm, a bottle of formula at 4pm and they'll need some soft food about 6pm then another bottle at about 8pm and 3am." Caroline replied and Liz nodded.

"So, they're only waking up once a night now?" Liz asked.

"Not every night. If they go to sleep late at about 11pm, they're sleeping till about 6 or 7am, but if they go to sleep at around 8pm then they're getting up at around 3am for about an hour." Caroline advised.

"Okay. Do you want me to try to keep them up later?" Liz offered.

"Conrad will be fine to stay up a little later but I think Sessily might be coming down with something because she's been kind of fussy. If she doesn't eat her dinner or won't sleep, give me a call." Caroline requested.

"I will." Liz promised. "Why'd you stop breastfeeding?" She queried and Caroline sighed.

"Because we're going to do the clinic thing." Caroline admitted and Liz looked surprised.

"Already?" Liz asked.

"I really want to turn back, Mom. The sooner we do it, the sooner I can turn back. I want to be pregnant one last time before I turn back." Caroline explained.

"I guess having them close together will be good for them." Liz conceded.

"Yeah, Damon thinks that they'll all be friends if we have them close together." Caroline agreed. "But honestly? I was thinking that it might be too soon, but at the end of the day, I have a successful business that's earning me good money, I'm not going to be going to college until the twins are in school _anyway_ and I'm married, so there's no real reason not to do it soon." She concluded.

"True." Liz agreed because her daughter had a point. "Are Katherine and Ric going to be public about their relationship soon?" She asked as Caroline started taking the twins out of the stroller.

"Not until next year. The rest of the town doesn't know that Katherine's over 500 years old and Ric would get crap for that since she was in school last year." Caroline refuted.

"I don't know, Caroline. I've been asked by a couple of council members if they're together since they're seen all over town together. They aren't affectionate in public but they're still always _together_." Liz pointed out surprising Caroline.

"What did the council members say about it?" Caroline probed.

"Just that Ric looks happier than they've seen him, she's nineteen and he's not a teacher anymore, so if they're together, good for them." Liz repeated and Caroline was visibly surprised.

"Huh." Caroline said. "I'll tell him that, see what he says."

* * *

><p>Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Katherine, Ric and Jeremy were playing music, drinking, eating and having a good time together later in the evening.<p>

"Can I come to Italy?" Jeremy asked Damon and Caroline who looked surprised.

"Don't you want to stay with Elena?" Katherine queried.

"With Old Man Elijah? No thanks." Jeremy denied dryly and they laughed.

"Stay with her for Christmas then come over to Italy. Don't leave her on Christmas, Jer." Caroline advised.

"But I can come for New Year?" Jeremy smiled.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded then his phone rang. "Stefan can you put the sound down for a sec? It's Liz." He said and Stefan paused the music. "Hey." Damon answered the phone.

"_Hey, I tried Caroline's phone but she didn't pick up._" Liz responded.

"What's going on?" Damon queried.

"_Sessily didn't eat her dinner then just refused a bottle, she's pulling at her ear and has a mild fever. I think she has an ear infection._" Liz explained.

"Alright, I'll come down and get her." Damon replied.

"_Okay, see you soon._" Liz accepted then hung up.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Liz thinks that Sessy's got an ear infection. I'll take her home and if it isn't better by the morning, we can take her to go see Dr Oleszka." Damon responded as he stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"What about Conrad?" Caroline tested.

"He can stay with Liz tonight. Sessy will probably be up all night crying, so there's no point in disturbing his sleep when he can stay with Liz tonight. I'd rather he didn't get the ear infection too." Damon answered.

"Okay." Caroline agreed.

"Stay and enjoy yourself." Damon insisted.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because we can't do anything about it tonight anyway. I'll text you updates." He assured.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked sceptically.

"Yes, totally sure." Damon promised.

"Text me once you're home with her." Caroline directed.

"Will do. Have fun." He winked, gave her a kiss, said bye to everyone and left.

"He's probably just tired of socialising and this gave him an excuse." Stefan smirked and they laughed.

"Probably." Ric agreed amused. "Get the music back on." He directed and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on Liz's door and moments later she opened with a little sobbing Sessily in one arm.<p>

"Da-dee." She sobbed and Damon's heart broke at the sight of his little daughter not feeling well.

"Aww, baby, come here." Damon said softly holding out his hands and her arms went out and he took her then she nuzzled into him and he rubbed her tiny back.

"It's so awful when they're sick." Liz said sadly and Damon nodded.

"It was the same when Rad was sore with his tooth coming in. It's like there was literally nothing that I could do for him and I felt so useless." Damon agreed while comforting his little sobbing daughter.

"What are you going to do?" Liz asked.

"I have some baby ibuprofen in the house. I'll give her a little of that then hopefully she'll take a bottle." Damon answered.

"That's a good idea. Are you going to take her to the paediatrician in the morning?" Liz queried as she packed up Sessily's things into her bag for Damon to take.

"Yeah, I'll run past in the morning and see if they have some ear drops that'll soothe it or something." Damon agreed. "Can Rad still stay here tonight?" He requested.

"Of course." Liz agreed. "I'm not working on Thursday until the late afternoon if you want me to keep him tomorrow too." She offered.

"That might be a good idea. I'll give you an update tomorrow. If she settles down with the ibuprofen it might be okay to bring him home." Damon answered. "I don't want him getting it too." He added and she nodded in understanding then handed him her bag and he slung it over his shoulder.

"Feel better, sweetheart." Liz cooed then kissed her small cheek.

"Thanks, Liz." Damon acknowledged.

"Any time." She gave him a small smile and he gave her an appreciative nod then he left and walked her down to their house. He slipped inside, closed the door then went down to the master bathroom where they kept the baby ibuprofen. He measured out the liquid on the little spoon provided then got her to swallow it down while she fussed and sobbed.

"There. Good girl. You'll feel better in a little while, baby." Damon soothed. He took her into his and Caroline's bedroom, stripped her down and put fresh pyjamas on her, he stripped down to his boxers then he lay down on the bed and snuggled her into him, hoping that she might go for a small sleep since his body temperature would cool her down a little.

* * *

><p>Caroline hadn't heard from him in an hour, so she popped over to their house. She quietly went inside and didn't see him, so she continued down to their room. She stepped inside and saw Damon lying on his back in his boxers with Sessily lying on her stomach with her face to the side on his bare chest and he looked up at her.<p>

"Just got her to sleep about ten minutes ago." Damon whispered. "I think my body temperature is cooling her down a little." He added and Caroline nodded.

"Is she okay?" Caroline whispered.

"She has a small fever and doesn't feel very well, so I gave her some baby ibuprofen when we got home. Obviously it dissipated a little because she passed out quickly after she stopped crying." Damon whispered in explanation and she nodded.

"You didn't text me." Caroline reprimanded.

"Sorry, darling." Damon said sincerely. "She was just so upset and I forgot." Damon admitted and she nodded. "Go back to the party. She's okay for now."

"I'll check in later." Caroline replied.

"Okay." He gave her a small smile. "If anything changes, I'll let you know." He promised.

"Okay." She agreed, blew him a kiss then left again. Damon didn't tell her that after he'd gotten her home, he'd been in tears himself because he couldn't bear that his little girl was in pain. It had been the same when he'd been alone with Conrad when his tooth was coming in – Damon realised then that the _worst _thing in the whole world was when his kids were hurt or sore. He'd never imagined being able to love anything as much as he loved his family. There was nothing in the universe that he would not do to keep his wife and children safe.

* * *

><p>Caroline came home for the night about two hours later. She snuck in quietly then went down to their bedroom. She looked in and saw that Damon had fallen asleep and Sessily was still sleeping on his chest. She thought that it was ridiculously adorable, so she got her phone out and took a picture. She was a little worried about Sessily rolling off, though, so she crept forward and carefully picked her up off of Damon and his eyes snapped open.<p>

"It's just me." Caroline whispered soothingly and he sighed in relief. "I was just worried that she'd roll off." She added.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." He yawned and she smiled.

"Think I should try her in the crib?" Caroline asked and he nodded. Caroline walked over to the crib and carefully set her in and she didn't wake up. Caroline pulled off her dress then climbed into bed beside Damon and he pulled her into his arms.

"Did you have a good time?" Damon examined as he gave her a kiss.

"Not really. All I could think about was Sessily." Caroline sighed.

"I know, but she's okay." Damon assured. "We'll get her some ear drops in the morning and continue with the ibuprofen and she'll be fine." He assured.

"Doesn't it feel kind of… incomplete in here?" Caroline asked.

"I miss him too." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"It just feels wrong without him." Caroline observed and he nodded.

"They're so… ingrained in us now. I honestly can't comprehend that there was a time when we didn't have our baby twins." Damon replied amused and she smiled then kissed him.

"Me neither. It's like life really started that day I went into labour. Everything before that was just…" She trailed off.

"Lacklustre in comparison?" He smirked and she giggled.

"Yeah, basically." She nodded. "I mean, being with you was awesome but being married parents is _so much better_." She grinned and he chuckled then kissed her.

"Totally." He agreed smiling.

"So, you don't miss your man whore days with a different girl every night?" She teased and he snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Not even a grain of sand sized bit." He denied honestly and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's nuts, but I kind of want to thank Klaus. If he hadn't bitten you, we wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't change what we have, both between us and our children, for anything in the whole world." Damon admitted and she kissed him and put her arms around his neck while his arm went around her waist and pulled her closer.

"The werewolf bite wasn't fun but I'm glad I told you I love you that night." Caroline whispered and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Caroline. You have no idea how much." He responded while he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Are you going to be with me forever?" She asked softly and he chuckled.

"Forever and ever and ever." He promised between neck kisses and she giggled.

"Good." She smiled while her stomach fluttered…

* * *

><p>AN: I'll update with more chapters tomorrow. Because of the pace, it's better if I update several chapters at the one time. Let me know what you think :)


	92. Expect to Get Sued

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Real life and whatnot.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 92

* * *

><p>The following morning, they were at the paediatrician's office for it opening at 9am. They got Sessily medicated ear drops because she did have an ear infection in her left ear. As soon as they got home, Damon hurried down to Liz's house and knocked on the door.<p>

"Morning." Liz greeted when she opened.

"Hey. Rad okay?" Damon asked and she nodded then motioned for him to come in and he stepped inside. Conrad was in his little play cot.

"Missed him, huh?" Liz smiled.

"You have no idea. Caroline came home last night and it was the three of us and it just felt so _wrong_." Damon admitted and she giggled. "There's my boy." Damon grinned as he approached his little son and Conrad grinned at him and put his arms up. Damon picked him up and smothered him with kisses.

"Take it he's not staying here tonight?" Liz asked amused.

"No, not two nights in a row." Damon smirked. "It was bad enough for one night without him." Damon admitted and she smiled at him fondly.

"How's Sessily?" Liz asked.

"She's okay. We got anti-biotic ear drops and we've been giving her baby ibuprofen, so she's a little less stressed. Blondie's with her." Damon replied. "You going to give your Nana a kiss?" He asked Conrad.

"Na-na." Conrad said and they both grinned.

"Oh! That's so amazing!" Liz beamed happily and Damon chuckled.

"Caroline's going to be pissed. He won't say Mama for anything." Damon said amused.

"He said Katherine a couple of times last night." Liz smiled and Damon snickered.

"Well, we know who Conrad's favourites are." Damon teased.

* * *

><p>Damon took him back home and Caroline practically swiped him from Damon the second they got in the door.<p>

"Oh, I missed you sweetheart." Caroline cooed as she kissed him.

"He said 'Nana'." Damon smirked and Caroline scowled at Damon.

"Seriously?" She asked annoyed and he snickered.

"Mmhmm. Liz was delighted." Damon said amused.

"Please say 'Mama'? Please?" Caroline begged her little son.

"Na-na." Conrad said and she rolled her eyes.

"It's almost the same. C'mon, please say 'Mama'?" Caroline pleaded.

"Kat-ta." Conrad said and Damon shook with laughter.

"Darling, he'll say it when he says it. Don't be upset." Damon smiled. "Sessy said 'Mama'." He pointed out.

"_After _she said 'Daddy'." Caroline pointed out.

"While that's true, she's said 'Mama' since then far more times than she's said 'Daddy'." Damon countered and she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Caroline conceded.

"It doesn't mean that she loves me more, Caroline. I read online that d's are easier for babies to say than m's. Most babies say 'dada' way before 'mama' but she said it on the same night like five minutes later." Damon added.

"That's true." Caroline agreed reluctantly.

"I mean, who in a million years thought that our son's first word would be 'Katerina'?" Damon smirked. "They'll say what they'll say." He shrugged.

"Okay. I'll stop stressing about it." Caroline sighed.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later on the Thursday, Caroline went and got herself the hormone injections that she needed to give herself as her appointment to get her eggs harvested was the following week on the Friday. Little Sessily was back to normal by Saturday and both Caroline and Damon were relieved because having a sick baby was awful for both of them since they couldn't do anything to make her instantly well again. They had a quiet weekend just the two of them with their kids as Katherine, Stefan, Matt and Ric were up in Charlottesville for the weekend and Liz was working all weekend. They both really enjoyed spending time together and were really looking forward to their vacation to Italy for the winter, though they both knew that they would miss their friends because they were all more like family now.<p>

Monday came and it was time for Katherine to get her first scan. She was really excited about it and everyone went to the clinic. Damon sat feeding Conrad a little pureed apple with a spoon while Caroline and Katherine went into the examination room. Both Damon and Caroline agreed that they didn't want their kids eating jars of baby food, so every day, either Damon or Caroline prepared everything that they ate from scratch. Katherine had her examination and she was told that she was estimated to be eight weeks pregnant and her due date was the 24th of June. Her examination was all fine and Pamela scheduled her next appointment for the 10th of December as then she'd be over twelve weeks pregnant and they could more accurately date the pregnancy and check on the progression.

On the Friday of that week, Caroline and Damon went to the clinic in Mystic Falls that Katherine had gone to and Caroline had her eggs harvested. Because she'd had twins before, they checked if she'd double ovulated and she had indeed. They managed to get fourteen eggs from her left ovary and seventeen eggs from her right ovary. Out of the 31 eggs, 26 were mature, so Damon and Caroline had them fertilise all 26 of them with one of Damon's deposits. They waited in the clinic while that was done then they were told that of the 26 mature eggs, 24 of them were successfully fertilised and both of them were pleased. Caroline allowed them to implant two eggs into her, she was told that more would have a higher success rate but she'd read that one out of four IVF pregnancies resulted in twins (with higher chances if you already _had _twins) and she figured that if she had more implanted, she'd end up with triplets knowing her luck and her body would just be a catastrophe, so only two were implanted. The other 22 were frozen and put into a cryogen storage facility in case they ever wanted more children – Damon was positive that they would one day. Maybe it would take fifty years before they'd have more but he just _knew _that they would.

On Monday the 19th of November, first thing in the morning, Damon was called by the clinic in Mystic Falls. They asked him to come in as soon as possible and he was a little alarmed but told Caroline about the call and she encouraged him to go. He got to the clinic and he was taken into a doctor's office and noticed that a man in a suit was sitting next to the doctor.

"What's the problem?" Damon asked confused after he sat down and the doctor swallowed.

"On Friday, you and your wife came in to have IVF treatment at our facility." The doctor started and Damon nodded because obviously he knew that. "The fertilisation technician used your sample but documented that it came from a container that had been previously used." The doctor admitted and Damon felt the colour start to drain from his face as to where it was going.

"Which means?" Damon pushed.

"It means that several weeks ago, there was a mix up in the sample laboratory and your sample was used instead of another's." The doctor advised and Damon's jaw dropped.

"How is that possible?" Damon snapped. "I paid a fortune for the storage facility on the understanding that this was a professional establishment." Damon said angrily.

"We understand that Mr Salvatore and we apologise profusely. The member of staff that made the sample error has had their employment terminated." The doctor advised.

"That's _it_?" Damon asked in disbelief. "There's someone that isn't my wife who is carrying my biological child and that's all you have to say? Who the hell did you give it to?"

"Well, that's the thing… it was confused with your brother's sample." The doctor admitted and Damon felt like he _may _fall over in shock.

"Expect to get sued." Damon glared then stood up and stormed out of the office.

* * *

><p>Damon drove home like a bat out of hell and flew through the front door and he saw Stefan sitting there.<p>

"Outside. Now." Damon fumed at his brother because he was planning to beat the crap out of him.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked confused.

"This is all your fault, you selfish _prick_! If you hadn't rushed her none of this would have happened! I _hate _you, Stefan! I will _never _forgive you for this!" Damon exclaimed furiously and Caroline, Ric and Stefan looked shocked.

"Damon. Damon." Caroline came up to him and put her hands on his face. "Calm down, sweetie. What happened?" She asked soothingly.

"The clinic fucked up. Katherine's pregnant with _my _baby not Stefan's." Damon said and Caroline, Ric and Stefan's jaws hit the ground in shock and disbelief.

"What?" Caroline gasped.

"Get the fuck out before I lose my temper and fucking _kill _you, Stefan." Damon seethed and Stefan looked broken-hearted then disappeared in a blink out of the door.

"Is that why Katherine was called into the clinic?" Ric asked in disbelief.

"This can't be fucking happening." Damon said, his face finally crumpling with grief and he put his face in his hands. Caroline was just staring at him, her eyes welling with tears. "This is a nightmare. I'm going to wake up." He sniffed. Caroline put her arms around him and started to sob and he hugged her back and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm going to go find Katherine." Ric said then hurried out of the house because he figured that they needed to be alone. Once Ric was gone, Damon finally let himself go and the two of them were full on crying as they hugged.

"How could that happen?" Caroline sobbed.

"I have no idea." Damon replied just as upset. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "I'll do anything that you want me to do. Do you want me to ask her to have an abortion?" He asked and she sobbed.

"No." She replied. "You can't do that, Damon. She's our friend. We can make that work. It's a little awkward but we can't do that to her or the baby." She replied.

"I'm so sorry." He sniffed.

"It's not your fault, sweetie." She sobbed. "Though, we're suing the ass off of that clinic." She sniffed.

"I can't believe this happened." Damon sobbed. "The only person I ever want to have kids with is _you_." He added and she hugged him tighter.

"You didn't choose this." She reassured. "This was against your will."

"We could talk to Ric. We could get him to be the baby's father and everyone can just forget that it's mine." He said brokenly and she shook her head.

"No, Damon. That baby is your flesh and blood. You can't just ignore him or her." Caroline sobbed.

"But it's supposed to be _our _flesh and blood, not _mine_." He cried and she sobbed.

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, remember? He or she will still be _ours_ too." Caroline promised and he squeezed her to him tightly for saying that.

"I love you." He sobbed and she rubbed his back.

"I love you forever and don't you forget that." She replied.

"Let's go to the cabin. I can't be around Stefan and Katherine right now." He sobbed.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll go pack up the twins if you'll pack us a bag." She said and he nodded. "Damon, it'll be okay. We'll always make it through anything." She said staring into his tearful eyes.

"You promise me? I'm not going to lose you over this crap?" Damon questioned emotionally.

"You'll never lose me." She said softly and he nodded as more tears fell down his face – Caroline was even more broken-hearted at the fact that _he _was so upset.

* * *

><p>Ric hurried down to the clinic and got there just as Katherine was leaving in floods of tears.<p>

"Are you okay?" Ric asked her as he pulled her in for a hug and she sobbed against his chest.

"They messed it up." Katherine cried.

"I know. Damon was called in too." Ric said.

"Oh, God. They'll hate me now." She cried loudly.

"It's not your fault, Katherine." Ric said soothingly while rubbing her back.

"He's a happily married man with his own family. His wife is my _best friend_… and I'm carrying his child!" She wept.

"It's the clinic's fault, gorgeous." He lulled. "They love you, this isn't going to change that. You didn't do anything wrong." He soothed and she sobbed. "Let's just go talk to them." He encouraged.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline were getting ready to go to the cabin for a couple of days before thanksgiving when the door opened and in walked Ric and a sobbing Katherine. Caroline was in the living room putting Sessily's little shoes on and Damon was in their room packing. Caroline looked up and saw the grief on her best friend's face and without a word she picked Sessily up handed her to Ric then hugged Katherine tightly which only made Katherine sob louder.<p>

"It'll be okay, Kat. We'll work it out, it'll be fine." Caroline soothed and Ric gave her a small smile for being so supportive.

"I'm so sorry." Katherine sobbed.

"It's not your fault." Ric lulled.

"He's right. It's the clinic's fault. We'll sue their asses off and they'll never make that mistake again, sweetie." Caroline said while rubbing her back.

"Where are you guys going?" Ric queried, seeing Conrad propped up with his jacket on and Caroline sighed.

"We're going up to the cabin for a couple of days. Damon's really distraught." Caroline admitted and that only made Katherine sob louder.

"I'll terminate the pregnancy." Katherine sobbed and Caroline pulled back to look at her.

"No, Katherine. Sure, it's a little weird, but things happen for a reason. It's not the end of the world." Caroline repeated Damon's words from when she fell pregnant. "We're all family. It'll be fine." She promised. "And…" Caroline smirked hoping to make her laugh. "Damon's way prettier than Stefan, so the baby will be even cuter." She smiled and Katherine couldn't help a small watery giggle at that while Ric laughed. They both understood that she was trying to make Katherine feel better by making her laugh.

"Could you imagine if you hadn't gone to the clinic on Friday? It could have been a really long time before they figured out their mistake." Ric remarked.

"I know." Caroline sighed. "We're going to get a private storage facility for our embryos and Damon's deposits so that nothing like this can happen again." She admitted. "Did you have any other eggs fertilised that day?" She asked Katherine.

"No. Just the three that I was implanted with." Katherine shook her head. "The rest are just frozen _eggs_. They haven't been fertilised." She added.

"Alright." Caroline nodded. "Listen, sweetie, just focus on the bright side of this." She advised.

"What bright side? There _is _no bright side." Katherine countered.

"Sure there is. It means that our children will be related which in turn really makes us family. We can be one big weird family with me as step-mom and Ric as step-dad and it'll be all weird and awesome at the same time." Caroline winked and they both snickered at the cute blonde. "Hell, maybe we can make it even more super weird and have me and Ric having one too." She joked and they laughed.

"That's crazy." Ric said amused.

"Way crazy." Caroline smirked and they chuckled. "But if we don't laugh, we'll cry and crying isn't going to get us anywhere, so we might as well make the best of it and welcome the new addition to our crazy little group because it's not his or her fault that the clinic screwed up." She smiled.

"You really _are _the best friend ever." Ric said amused and Caroline giggled.

"She is." Katherine said softly meaning it with every cell of her body.

"But I don't want you worrying and stressing yourself out, okay?" Caroline smiled at Katherine.

"Okay." Katherine agreed.

"Good." Caroline approved. "Can you check on Stefan? Make sure he doesn't go on some kind of rampage through the town?" She questioned.

"Yeah. We'll keep an eye on him." Ric agreed knowing that Stefan would no doubt be a mess.

"We'll get a really good lawyer too." Katherine added.

"Oh, _hell _yes. We are going to sue every penny they got." Caroline winked.

* * *

><p>After they left, Damon came down to the living room.<p>

"Did you mean all of that?" Damon asked her quietly.

"Of course." She said sincerely. "Well, not the part about me and Ric, that was just a joke to lighten the mood." She added and he nodded.

"You're really not mad?" Damon asked.

"I'm mad at the clinic, but not at you and Katherine. It's neither of your faults." Caroline answered. "And if I'm being completely blunt… It'll be easier for Ric and Katherine with you as the dad because Stefan would have clashed with them a lot. You and Ric are so similar that it won't be a problem, sweetie." Caroline said.

"While that's true, this is _not _a good thing." He pointed out and she sighed.

"Well, Damon, to be blunt again, you're just going to have to deal and get over it. It's done. It can't be undone and there is a little tiny person on the way who will need to be brought into a loving environment. I know it's difficult and awkward right now, but that's just too bad. He'll be treated the exact same way as our twins are treated because he is innocent and does not deserve to be punished because a stupid clinic made a mistake." She cautioned and he sighed.

"I see your point." He conceded.

"You told me that you didn't feel loved by your father, you can _not _do that to this baby." She warned and he gulped.

"I didn't think of that." He admitted. "I'm not going to ignore him or treat him badly. I promise." He said.

"No, you're going to love him, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Good."

"You keep saying 'him'." Damon pointed out.

"Katherine keeps saying 'him'. It's just habit." She said.

"Can we go already? I feel like the walls are closing in on me here." He muttered.

"The kids are ready." She nodded...

* * *

><p>AN: Remember I said there would be two twists? This is twist number one. ;)


	93. A Bus

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Think I'm just going to post the rest of this story today. I'm stopping at the 100 mark and the rest will be continued in a new story so that it won't be so damn long.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 93

* * *

><p>Stefan was sitting at the bar in the Grill drowning in alcohol. It was so <em>typical<em>. Of _course_ Damon was the father. Stefan had already cried and screamed and raged, so now he was getting drunk. He had to. He had to deal with the fact that his brother was the biological father of the child that Stefan had wanted so badly and had started to love. He was surprised when the seat moved beside him and a second later, Rebekah was in the seat.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"My life." Stefan mumbled.

"You can talk to me, Stefan." Rebekah said softly and sincerely and he nodded. "Let's get a booth." She suggested motioning to the empty side of the Grill where nobody was sitting. The two of them stood up and went over to the table farthest from everyone else and sat down.

"You can't repeat this." Stefan cautioned.

"I promise." Rebekah swore while staring into his eyes.

"Katherine and I became really good friends and we decided that since we both loved the idea of having a baby, that we'd co-parent together since there're no romantic feelings between us." Stefan disclosed surprising Rebekah.

"Okay and what happened? Did she change her mind?" Rebekah questioned.

"No. At the beginning of last month, we went to the clinic, got the IVF and she's pregnant." Stefan said and she nodded for him to continue. "But today the clinic called her and Damon in to tell them that there was a mix up and she's in fact carrying Damon's baby, not mine." He revealed and she looked stunned.

"Oh my God." Rebekah said shocked. "I can see why that is so upsetting." She agreed.

"It's just not _fair_, Rebekah. Damon has twins with Caroline already and I love the babies so much. I see them every day and I just adore them. I wanted so badly to be a father… It's just so fucking _typical_." Stefan said half depressed half angrily and she reached over and took his hand.

"Maybe it's the universe's way of telling you that you should wait until you're with someone that you love." Rebekah soothed. "You're not getting any older. There is no time restriction." She lulled and he sighed.

"I suppose." He nodded.

"What happened with Bonnie? Elena told me that you were together." Rebekah said and he nodded again.

"We were. But the house of witches were planning to kill Damon once he'd finished repopulating the vampires and Bonnie knew about it and just never told any of us." Stefan said and her jaw fell open – that wasn't what happened but that's the way it happened in Stefan's mind.

"That is such a betrayal." Rebekah said shocked and he nodded.

"Exactly. So, we broke up in February. I'm getting over her though. It's just a bit hard because we had such a good relationship up until I found out about that." Stefan admitted.

"This has not been your year." She said supportively and he chuckled.

"No, it really hasn't." Stefan agreed.

"Well, there's only just over a month left of this year then a new one will begin. That will be your year." She smiled and he couldn't help giving her a smile back – he forgot just how wonderful Rebekah could be.

"Thank you for listening to me." Stefan acknowledged softly.

"Perhaps we can be friends, Stefan. My only company here is Elijah and Elena and I do not particularly like Elena, so it's not exactly my first choice." She said and he snickered.

"Sounds good." He agreed and she smiled.

"Listen, you _will_ be a father one day and when it happens, you will be a wonderful father. You just have to be patient. It will be easier for Katherine and Alaric with Damon as the father since Damon and Alaric are such good friends. That will all work out then you will meet some girl who knocks your socks off and you'll have your year." She smiled reassuringly and he cracked a grin.

"Thank you, Rebekah." He said sincerely while giving her hand a small squeeze.

"You're very welcome, Stefan." She replied. "Anyway, would you like to get out of here and go do something fun?" She smiled.

"I'm game." He agreed pleased.

00000

Caroline and Damon spent all of Monday and Tuesday talking things over at the cabin then came home on the Wednesday morning. When they got back, they dumped their stuff then went across the street and knocked on the door of Stefan and Katherine's house. Seconds later, Ric answered.

"Since when you do you knock?" Ric smirked at them.

"Stressful times." Damon grumped and Ric nodded then ushered them inside. Sessily held her arms out to Ric, so Damon handed her over and Ric gushed over her as he'd missed them both. They walked through to the back of the house and found Katherine sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Kat-ta!" Conrad exclaimed when he saw her and Caroline giggled.

"Think he missed you." Caroline said amused and Katherine gave her a small smile, feeling awkward with Damon there. "You taking him?" She asked.

"Okay." Katherine said softly then stood up and took the wriggling boy and kissed him and he grinned.

"We need to talk." Damon stated flatly and she nodded as she understood that was why they were there. Ric sat down with Sessily next to Katherine and Damon and Caroline pulled up chairs and sat facing them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Katherine asked.

"Caroline and I have talked it all through and she disagrees with me on this but I really don't care. Since you two are together, publicly, I want you to say that the baby is Ric's." Damon stated flatly surprising them. "In private, it can be different but the world will think I cheated on my wife otherwise and that's just not acceptable." Damon added.

"But I think that it can easily be explained so nobody will think that." Caroline piped in and Damon shot her a look.

"Please, Ric?" Damon bid his friend and Ric nodded.

"Okay." Ric agreed surprising Katherine.

"Really?" Katherine asked curiously and he nodded again.

"Ric's the one who will be there in the middle of the night when you're craving something crazy, he'll be the one giving you back rubs and will be doing most of the father-to-be work _anyway_. So, your baby will have two dads." Damon declared.

"What about after he's born?" Katherine asked softly. "How will we make that work?"

"That's up to you." Damon replied. "We all see each other like every day anyway. We could make some kind of arrangement that Caroline and I take him on the weekends or something since Ric will have the club or whatever you want. It doesn't have to be restrictive. Caroline isn't going to college until the kids are in school and I won't be working anyway, so if you want days off, we can take him." Damon assured.

"Okay." Katherine nodded. "And what about decisions and stuff?" She asked and Damon sighed.

"There's a reason that I chose Ric to be our twins' guardian. He'd make the same kinds of decisions that I would, so if you two decide something, I'm not going to dispute that. If you want my input, you'll have it, if you don't then I won't push." Damon promised.

"Told you that it would be easier with Damon than with Stefan." Ric smirked at Katherine and they all chuckled a little.

"The only real thing that we definitely want is to always be able to see him." Caroline said.

"There's no question of that. You can see him whenever you want." Katherine promised.

"And I know that you have plenty of money, but I have to insist on paying your clinic fees then giving you money in child support after the baby is born." Damon commented.

"You don't have to do that. I have more than enough money for that." Katherine refuted.

"Still. You have to let me do that." Damon contradicted.

"Just let him, Katherine. He just _needs _to." Caroline persuaded and Katherine sighed.

"Okay." Katherine agreed.

"So, we're all good on this? If anybody asks, you say that he's Ric's?" Damon questioned.

"Okay." Katherine nodded. "It'll probably be easier that way." She conceded.

"But if we do that, once he's born and starts talking, he'll probably call me 'Dad'." Ric remarked.

"You _will _be his dad too, so unless it bothers _you_, I don't see the problem." Damon countered.

"It doesn't bother you?" Ric asked.

"Not at all." Damon shook his head.

"The most important thing is that little baby. He can't feel like there's awkwardness or animosity and he certainly can't ever feel like he's a mistake. So, we all just have to love him just as much as any other baby that we would have." Caroline declared.

"Thanks, Care." Katherine said sincerely and Caroline smiled.

"It'll all be fine." Caroline promised. "This doesn't have to be a difficult situation." She added. "Have you seen Stefan?" She asked.

"Yeah, we saw him yesterday. He got in really late on Monday night." Ric answered.

"And? Is he okay?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, surprisingly. He said that it was typical and not fair but that it was probably the universe's way of telling him to wait until he's in love with someone to do it." Katherine said surprising them both

"You don't still want to kill him, do you?" Ric queried Damon who rolled his eyes.

"Not really." Damon muttered.

"Did Rad say anything else?" Ric asked.

"No, just 'Nana' and 'Katta'." Caroline sighed.

"What about Sessy?" Ric asked.

"We haven't really been bugging her to say anything else. _She _says 'Mama' and 'Daddy'." Caroline pointed out and they chuckled.

"Sessy? Can you say 'Ric'?" Ric asked the tiny girl with a smile.

"Reep." She said and Ric cracked a grin while the others chuckled.

"That's her version of your name, clearly." Damon smirked.

"Yay!" Ric exclaimed and they shook with laughter at how happy he was. "Say 'Ric'." He encouraged again.

"Reep." Sessily said and he grinned.

"Good girl." Ric praised then kissed her and she giggled.

"Reep." She said again and he just looked so pleased.

"Ma-ma."

"He finally said it!" Caroline squealed and they laughed.

"Good boy, Rad." Katherine grinned and kissed him.

"Okay, _now _can we start saying 'Daddy' around him again?" Damon smirked at his wife who chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She conceded and he chuckled.

"Starting to think that Rad just doesn't like guys." Damon teased and they laughed.

"Yeah, he loves his Mama, Nana and Auntie Katta and that's it." Ric quipped and they laughed. "Ladies man like his dad." Ric winked and they laughed.

"You know it." Damon smirked and they snickered.

"Kat-ta." They laughed.

"Stefan's going to be pissed. Now we just have to keep saying 'Stefan' to them." Caroline stated amused.

"Sessy? Can you say 'Stefan'?" Ric asked Sessily with a grin.

"Se-fa." Sessily said.

"Awww." Katherine and Caroline grinned.

"I need to call him and tell him that." Caroline said amused. She got out her phone and dialled his number.

"_Hey, Care._" He answered softly.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone. There's something you have to hear." Caroline grinned.

"_Okay._" Stefan said confused then Caroline pushed the button and held out the phone towards Sessily.

"Sessy, say 'Stefan'." Ric said.

"Se-fa." Sessily said.

"_Oh my God!_" They heard Stefan gasp emotionally.

"Good girl, Sessy." Ric said then kissed her.

"Se-fa." She said again and they all heard Stefan sob which made them laugh at him being all weepy _again_.

"And Conrad finally said 'Mama'." Caroline said excitedly.

"_That was so cute._" Stefan sobbed and they chuckled. "_Where are you?_" He asked.

"In your house." Caroline replied.

"_Is Damon still mad at me?_" Stefan asked.

"I'm always at least marginally mad at you but I'm not going to kick your ass, if that's what you mean." Damon stated dryly.

"_On my way._" Stefan said then hung up and Caroline put her phone away.

"What about scans and stuff?" Katherine asked.

"Caroline and I will hold off on going to Italy until you've had your scan on the 10th of December then we'll just have to see when your next one is." Damon stated.

"I'm not going to have a sixteen week one. My next one will be at 20 weeks after the 10th of December." Katherine replied.

"So, that'll be in late January or early February then." Caroline remarked.

"Yeah." Katherine agreed. "By the way, I don't want to find out the sex." She said surprising them.

"Why not?" Damon asked sceptically.

"I don't know. I kind of want a surprise." Katherine smiled.

"So, is he going to be Salvatore or Saltzman?" Caroline asked.

"Like I said, I don't mind." Katherine replied.

"What about this?" Caroline started. "He can be Salvatore then if you two ever get married, you can change it to Saltzman." She proposed.

"I think he should be Saltzman." Damon opined. "Since it'll just be our group who know the truth." He added.

"That makes sense." Katherine agreed.

"I'm fine either way too." Ric voiced.

"Crap, we need to go pick up the kids' passports." Damon said to Caroline remembering.

"Won't the office be closed today since tomorrow is thanksgiving?" Caroline asked.

"I'll run down and check." Damon said then kissed her cheek and was gone in a blink.

"That wasn't as awkward as I was expecting." Katherine admitted. "Is he mad?"

"Katherine, you know that Damon is blunt. If he was mad, he would have said so." Ric reminded her.

"He's not mad. He's still a little upset because he thought that all of his children would be with me but he's getting used to the idea." Caroline smiled.

"You're not upset about it?" Katherine asked her best friend.

"I'd be upset if like… you and Damon purposely went and did that, but you didn't. It was a result of the clinic's carelessness, so I'm not upset. I'll be the best step-mom ever." She winked and they chuckled and thought that she was so cool as always.

"When will you find out if the IVF worked for you?" Ric queried.

"Next Friday." Caroline replied. "They can usually do a blood test like nine days after but we're just going to leave it for two weeks instead." She added.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Ric asked.

"I love having a daughter and I love having a son, so it really doesn't matter at all. I couldn't even attempt to favour one over the other, so I'll be just as happy with either." Caroline replied.

"And Damon?" Ric asked.

"He's a loon. He wants twins again." Caroline muttered and they laughed.

"Why?" Katherine giggled.

"Because he wants both another daughter and another son." Caroline said amused. "He's just _decided _that we're having twins and it's a boy and a girl." She giggled and they laughed.

"If it _is _twins, he'll have _five _children under the age of eighteen months." Ric smirked and they laughed.

"I know. It's totally nuts. We'll have to buy a mini-bus." Caroline teased and they shook with laughter.

"How many eggs did you have implanted?" Katherine asked.

"Just two. Knowing my luck, if I'd had three, I'd get _triplets_." Caroline said and they laughed. "What about you? How are you doing with the fact the baby's Damon's?" She asked Ric.

"If I'm being 100% truthful…" Ric started. "I'm _relieved_." He admitted.

"Really?" Katherine asked surprised and Ric nodded.

"That does make sense though. You 'get' Damon." Caroline said.

"I think that Stefan would have been insistent on doing it all his way and things could have gotten awkward or uncomfortable but Damon will take a more laid-back approach." Ric explained.

"That's true." Katherine agreed. "That and if the baby ever called you 'Dad', Stefan would probably be really pissed." She added.

"Damon's just gotten so used to family life and things being peaceful, I just think that he won't want any trouble or hassle." Ric commented.

"One thing he did mention, though." Caroline started. "I'm going to turn back after a second pregnancy for definite, so we'd both be vampires." She said hoping that they would catch her drift.

"We get that we'll have to move every five years or so." Ric agreed.

"And you're okay with that?" Caroline tested.

"Yeah, of course." Katherine nodded.

"Speaking of turning back, why hasn't Elijah turned back yet?" Ric queried.

"I think he wants to see if Elena will be up for a second baby before he turns back." Caroline remarked. "Elijah comes from a big family, he probably doesn't like the idea of an only child." She added.

"So many babies everywhere." Katherine said amused and they snickered.

"It's great though. I can't believe that there was ever a time that I was so nervous about having the twins. I thought that it would be so hard and that I'd be going out of my mind, but they're just so… _amazing_." Caroline smiled.

"So, you won't mind having twins again?" Ric teased and Caroline shot him a look.

"Are you insane? I will go bat crap crazy if I'm having twins again." Caroline said and they shook with laughter. "Though, if I'm pregnant now, Damon wants to get a paternity test to make sure that they didn't implant me with Stefan's sperm." She added surprising them.

"Oh, God. Damon will _slaughter _them all if they did that." Ric said and she nodded.

"I know." Caroline agreed.

"How will they do that since he's a vampire?" Ric queried.

"His hair. They can still get human DNA from his hair." Caroline replied surprising them.

"I'll do that as well, just so that we're 100% sure since that clinic are clearly useless." Katherine muttered.

"Good idea." Ric agreed.

"Are we still doing thanksgiving at our house?" Caroline asked.

"Did you get a turkey?" Ric queried.

"Yeah, we put it in the fridge on Monday to defrost it. I'm going to start preparing it today." Caroline replied.

"Anything you want us to make?" Katherine asked.

"If you want to make some pie that would be great. My mom's making sweet potatoes, a different stuffing and cranberry sauce." She added.

"What stuffing are you making?" Ric asked.

"Damon's making a sausage and herb stuffing because he doesn't want the cornbread stuffing that my mom makes." Caroline replied.

"Can I bring stuffing too? It was my mom's recipe." Ric said.

"Yeah, of course." Caroline smiled. "What kind is it?"

"Sage and onion stuffing." Ric replied.

"That sounds great. We're going to have a feast." Caroline grinned and they chuckled at the cute blonde.

"What kind of pie?" Katherine asked.

"Apple pie, pumpkin pie, toffee pie, maple and buttermilk pie, chocolate cream pie, pecan pie, cranberry pie, butternut squash pie… whatever you want. Make whatever you think you'd like." Caroline smiled.

"I'm seriously hungry after you saying all of that." Ric muttered and they giggled.

"Me too." Caroline agreed amused.

"Are Brent and Allan getting back today?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, they're coming over for a drink later. We're going to do thanksgiving leftover dinner on Friday and they'll come to that." Caroline smiled.

"Do they know about me and Ric?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, Damon told Brent a couple of weeks ago so that he wouldn't come back and be surprised." Caroline agreed.

"Was he cool with it?" Ric asked.

"He still has a small thing for Katherine but he's sleeping with everything in sight on tour, so he's okay." Caroline smirked and they chuckled.

"What about Allan?" Katherine asked.

"They've been touring with another band who have a female guitarist and Allan's dating her." Caroline smiled.

"It's not weird anymore, is it?" Ric asked and Caroline shook her head.

"Seems like a million diapers ago." Caroline replied amused and they both laughed at that…


	94. People's Moms

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 94

* * *

><p>That evening, Stefan and Matt were sitting with a twin each in the living room of Damon and Caroline's house when the door opened and in walked Brent and Allan with huge grins on their faces. Damon and Caroline were in the kitchen making preparations for the following day.<p>

"Hey!" Brent greeted happily.

"Wow, they're so much bigger already." Allan smiled as they kicked off their shoes then hung up their jackets.

"How was your flight?" Stefan smiled as he stood up with Sessily and Matt stood up with Conrad.

"Boring as usual." Brent said amused then gave both Stefan and Matt a one armed hug and a kiss to each of the babies as Allan did.

"Blondie, we have celebrities in our house." Damon quipped with a smirk as he appeared and the boys chuckled then hugged Damon.

"It's great to be home." Allan smiled. Caroline came down and gave them both a hug then Damon got the drinks out.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, they were sitting around the couches, Sessily was sitting on Brent's lap and Caroline was feeding Conrad a bottle.<p>

"Have you been a good girl for your Mom and Dad?" Brent smiled at the little girl.

"Da-dee." She said and both Brent and Allan cracked a grin.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Allan said and they chuckled.

"Damon totally cried when she said that. It was her first word." Caroline said amused.

"I totally did." Damon admitted and they laughed.

"Are they saying a lot?" Brent asked then the door opened and Katherine walked in. Conrad looked over and grinned.

"Kat-ta!" He exclaimed and they shook with laughter.

"Hi, gorgeous." Katherine said happily then gave him a kiss. Conrad started to wriggle in Caroline's arms and huffed and pushed the bottle away.

"Kat-ta." He complained at his mother's lack of handing him over and they laughed at his little tantrum.

"You better take him before I get covered in milk." Caroline teased and Katherine giggled then took him and he looked _so _pleased.

"Katerina's his favourite. That was his first word." Damon smirked amused and they chuckled.

"Hey, guys." Katherine greeted Brent and Allan.

"Hey." Brent smiled. "You look great." He said.

"Thanks." Katherine winked at him as she took a seat with Conrad. "How long are you here for?" She asked.

"Just until Monday. Then we're flying out to Vancouver." Allan replied.

"You have to come to the club." Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, definitely. We read the article about it." Brent smiled. "We're so proud of you, Care-bear." He said and she beamed at him.

"Thanks." Caroline grinned.

"Liz isn't working on Saturday night and she said that she'd babysit if you want to go then." Damon remarked.

"Sounds great." Allan agreed.

"Matt's our assistant manager." Caroline said proudly and Matt smiled.

"It's so awesome. I love working there." He added.

"That's cool." Brent smiled.

"You know, the club has a stage if you'd ever want to have a gig there." Caroline said surprising them.

"It's too small for that, Blondie." Damon disagreed.

"Since when are you a party pooper?" Katherine asked and they all laughed.

"No, but with the press that your club's getting, it wouldn't really matter if only ten people showed up, that could be great for us." Brent pointed out.

"See." Caroline stuck her tongue out at Damon who chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I even know an entertainment critic. He's the one who did the article and I've talked to him a bunch of times since then. I could ask him to come and review it." She offered and they smiled.

"Wow. That would be cool." Allan agreed. "Are you pregnant?" He asked Katherine curiously catching a sweet smell from her and she nodded. "With Ric?" He asked and Katherine glanced at Damon who nodded.

"No. Damon." She said and their jaws dropped.

"How did that happen?" Brent asked shocked.

"Stupid clinic messed up me and Stefan's samples." Damon muttered.

"Holy crap." Brent said in disbelief.

"We just found out about it on Monday." Caroline said.

"We're going to sue." Katherine added.

"You kill them all?" Allan asked Damon and they chuckled at his assumption.

"Tempted. _Very _tempted." Damon smirked and they snickered.

"How did they figure out that they'd messed it up?" Brent asked.

"Blondie and I went in to do the IVF thing and the lab assistant noticed that my sample had been opened before, so they looked into it." Damon explained with a sigh.

"So you might _both _be pregnant?" Brent asked Caroline and she nodded. "Wow. You're going to have to buy a bus." He said to Damon and they all laughed loudly.

"I said that too." Caroline giggled.

"But we're keeping this part to ourselves. Everyone else will think that the baby is Ric's." Damon advised them.

"We won't say anything." Brent promised.

"Are Elena and Elijah still together?" Allan inquired.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "Their son's due in February." She disclosed.

"They're calling him Leif. It's cool." Damon smirked and they chuckled.

"We saw that Rebekah girl earlier. Wasn't she an Original before?" Brent asked.

"She's a skank." Caroline declared and they laughed loudly.

"No, she isn't." Stefan defended.

"Oh, that's right, Stefan's 'befriended' her." Caroline said with air quotations and an eye roll.

"Are you getting in there?" Allan asked Stefan amused.

"Not unless he wants a kick in the balls." Caroline quipped and they shook with laughter at the blunt blonde.

"Will you please stop being mad at me for that, Care?" Stefan bid.

"Yes, when you do us all a favour and drain the bitch dry." Caroline quipped and they chortled while Stefan sighed.

"Rebekah's not that bad, Care." Matt said and Caroline deadpanned at him making all of them laugh.

"She looks. Like. A chipmunk!" Caroline exclaimed and they laughed in disbelief.

"That can't be why you dislike her so much." Stefan pointed out.

"What's the real reason?" Damon asked amused. "Is this just because I drunkenly hooked up with her once?" He asked surprising Brent and Allan as they hadn't known about that.

"No. You're a skank. If I was pissed about everyone you hooked up with, it would be a full time career." She said dryly and they buckled over with laughter.

"Then what is it?" Stefan pushed amused.

"She told me that she was going to take over my life. She compelled herself into being cheerleading captain and head of the events committee just to piss me off." Caroline said annoyed and they laughed loudly.

"_That's _why?" Damon laughed.

"Those were important to me! I worked my ass off to be those things _without _compulsion." Caroline defended annoyed and they snickered.

"But don't you see, darling, she had to _compel _those things because she couldn't do it herself. She was clearly just jealous." Damon said and Caroline's eyebrows furrowed as she hadn't thought about it that way.

"Fine, maybe she doesn't _have _to _die_." Caroline muttered and they shook with laughter at her declaration.

"Besides, you were prom queen, isn't that way better than head cheerleader and head of the committee?" Katherine asked.

"I'm still not convinced that Damon didn't go compel everyone to vote for me." She muttered and they snickered.

"I didn't." Damon denied. "I didn't even compel everyone to vote for Stefan, that was just a hilarious surprise." He smirked and they laughed.

"I confiscated Stefan's crown. I knew that he'd throw it out." Caroline teased and they laughed.

"Has anyone seen or heard from Bonnie?" Allan asked.

"We popped by to see her on our way home from Little Rock." Caroline replied.

"And she called to check in last week." Damon added.

"Things still weird there?" Brent asked.

"I still talk to her every week." Katherine disagreed.

"I talk to her occasionally." Caroline replied.

"She texts me regularly." Damon added.

"I don't talk to her at all." Stefan said.

"I talk to her on facebook sometimes." Matt added.

"So, yeah, still weird." Caroline concluded.

"Do you?" Damon asked them.

"No, last time I talked to her was at your barbeque." Brent said.

"Same." Allan agreed.

"Reep." Sessily said and they chuckled.

"You'll see Ric tomorrow, princess." Damon said to Sessily while lightly stroking her hair.

"Can she say everyone's name?" Allan asked with a smile.

"No, she's said Daddy, Mama, Ric and Stefan and Conrad's said Katherine, Nana and Mama." Caroline replied.

"Can you say 'Brent'?" Brent asked her with a smile.

"Bemp." She said and he cracked a grin.

"Good girl." Damon said proudly.

"That was so cute." Brent grinned. "Can you say 'Allan'?"

"Ah-la." Sessily said and Allan grinned.

"Aww." Katherine smiled. "Can you say 'Brent'?" She asked Conrad.

"Kat-ta." They all laughed.

"Say 'Mama'." Caroline encouraged.

"Kat-ta." Conrad said and she rolled her eyes and the others chuckled at the little stubborn boy.

"Say 'Ma-ma'." Caroline articulated clearly.

"Se-see." Conrad said and they all beamed at the little boy.

"Good boy! You said your sister's name." Caroline grinned.

"Sessy, say 'Rad'." Damon encouraged with a smile.

"Bemp." She said and they chuckled.

"Aww." Brent said happily.

"Say 'Con-rad'." Stefan said to Sessily.

"Se-fa." She grinned as did Stefan while the others chuckled.

"Con-rad." Damon said to Sessily.

"Da-dee!" Sessy exclaimed happily and Damon grinned while the others chuckled at her clearly thinking that it was a game.

"Not like I mind." Damon quipped and they snickered.

"Da-dee." Conrad said and Damon looked like he was getting all emotional again.

"I just… have to… check something." Damon said unevenly then disappeared in a blink and they all laughed loudly knowing that he was off to cry.

"Big wimp." Caroline smirked and they chortled. "I didn't cry when they said Mama." She said. "Good boy, baby. Say 'Daddy'." She said to Conrad.

"Ma-ma." Conrad said and she giggled.

"You're never going to do what we ask, are you?" Caroline said fondly with amusement and they laughed.

"Oh, you haven't heard them laugh, have you?" Katherine grinned at Brent and Allan.

"No." They shook their heads with smiles. Katherine pulled up Conrad's t-shirt a little revealing his stomach then she bent her head and blew a raspberry which made Conrad laugh.

"Aww, that's awesome." Brent grinned.

"Sessy will laugh if you touch her nose." Stefan replied.

"Beep." Brent smiled as he touched her nose and she let out a big giggle.

"Aww. God, they're so cute." Allan smiled.

"They're talking really early." Brent remarked.

"We talk to them constantly, though. They are early compared to most kids, but most kids don't have stimulus like all day every day by both parents and aunts and uncles." Caroline replied and they nodded in understanding. "How's the tour been going?" Caroline asked.

"Great. Actually, Phil's throwing us a party at the end of February and we'd love it if you could all come." Brent said.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked.

"In LA. I know it's a bit of a trip, but we still thought that we'd ask." Allan responded.

"When in February?" Caroline asked.

"Saturday, February 23rd." Brent answered.

"Hmm." Caroline said thoughtfully. "I don't see why not. Damon and I can take turns watching the twins while the other goes to the party." She offered.

"That's great." Brent grinned.

"I'm in too." Katherine smiled.

"Me too." Stefan said.

"I'll have to see if Ric's doing that weekend or if I am, but if he's doing it then I'm in." Matt agreed.

"I'm sure if you want to go that he'd do that weekend." Katherine assured Matt who gave her a smile and nodded.

"Ooh, this will be fun. I've never been to LA before." Caroline grinned.

"Some aspects are great but the traffic is a nightmare." Brent remarked.

"Sure, but I can just hop on my vampire husband's back and avoid all of that crap." Caroline winked and they laughed loudly at the blunt blonde.

"God, I've missed you, Care-bear." Brent grinned.

"I've missed you too, Mr Decker." Caroline smirked. "I can't wait to test out your terrible dancing skills on Saturday." She teased and all who'd seen Brent dance laughed.

"Oh, God." Allan said amused.

"That poor girl at Damon's bachelor night." Stefan smirked and Brent shook with laughter at the memory.

"What girl?" Katherine asked cocking an eyebrow.

"He tried to drunkenly ballroom dance a girl and he dropped her then fell over her." Caroline snickered and they laughed.

"Damon told you that?" Brent asked surprised but still amused.

"Yeah. He said that you guys got a stripper to whip him." She teased and they laughed.

"Can't believe he told you that." Allan snickered.

"Are you kidding? I'm totally _dying _to see Damon get whipped by a stripper now!" Caroline giggled and they chortled.

"Not going to happen, Blondie." Damon quipped as he re-entered the room and she smirked at him.

"You all cried out now?" She teased and they all snickered while Damon deadpanned at her.

"Yes." He muttered and they laughed. "Give me my son, Katta." Damon smirked as he walked over to her and she smiled then handed him over to Damon and he kissed Conrad's little cheek.

"Da-dee." Conrad said again and Damon felt all emotional again but he supressed it so that he wouldn't get mocked all over again.

"Good boy." Damon said pleased and kissed him again.

"You'll need to put name tags on them all soon." Brent teased and they laughed loudly.

"Hey. There's not that many." Damon replied amused.

"By this time next year you could have _four _kids." Brent contradicted amused and Damon chuckled.

"That and Blondie could have twins again." Damon flashed a grin while Caroline shot him a look for liking that idea so much and the others snickered.

"Oh, God. _Five _kids?" Allan asked amused.

"Italian stallion." Damon winked and they laughed loudly at him saying that again.

"You know what the crazy thing is? Damon will be in _heaven _surrounded by all of those kids." Caroline teased.

"Being a dad is so much fun, Caroline." Damon smirked. "Everyone should do it." He stated.

"We never even thought of that before we turned." Brent remarked and Damon frowned.

"Bonnie can turn you human again, I think." Damon remarked surprising them.

"I wouldn't want to be human again after over nine months as a vampire." Brent remarked.

"I just mean long enough to do the kids thing. If she can do it, I'll turn you back whenever you want." Damon shrugged.

"Something to think about." Brent agreed.

"It's good too because the way they freeze sperm now means that you can still use it in like 100 years." Stefan remarked.

"I'll think about it." Brent nodded. "I wouldn't want to _now_ but like you said, I might in a couple of decades, so it would be cool to have the option." He noted. "Where's Ric tonight?"

"Reep." Sessily said and the chuckled at her being so cute.

"He's having dinner with Elena, Jeremy, Rebekah and Elijah." Damon replied.

"Lucky him." Caroline said dryly and they laughed. "I do not understand how Elena can sleep with Elijah." Caroline shuddered and they laughed.

"He's not a bad looking guy." Katherine pointed out.

"No, but he's _creepy_." Caroline countered and they snickered. "Even Klaus wasn't as creepy as Elijah."

"That's just because Klaus had a crush on you." Damon teased and Caroline shot him a look.

"No he didn't." Caroline defended.

"Oh, really." Damon said amused.

"Then why did he buy you a multi-thousand dollar gown, give you a diamond bracelet that was worn by a real princess, invite you to the ball as his date and draw you pictures?" Stefan teased and Caroline scowled at him while Katherine, Brent and Allan looked surprised.

"You didn't tell me that." Katherine remarked.

"He just wanted an in with Elena." Caroline waved her hand unconcerned.

"Then why'd he tell you that he 'fancied' you?" Damon teased.

"Uh… because he was deranged?" Caroline asked and they laughed in disbelief.

"He told Rebekah that he was considering letting Elena go if it would give him a chance with you." Stefan smirked and Caroline looked stunned.

"What?" She gasped in disbelief.

"Mmhmm. The big bad hybrid was totally into you, Blondie." Damon teased.

"He _was _hot." Caroline smirked and Damon shot her a look which made her giggle. "What? He was. Insane but still hot." She added.

"That's true." Katherine agreed.

"Hey." Stefan and Damon said simultaneously and they giggled.

"Would you have if he hadn't bitten you?" Damon asked annoyed.

"No, unlike you sweetie, I don't dip my stick in every available pot." Caroline winked and they chortled loudly at the highly blunt blonde.

"Hey!" Damon said half offended half amused.

"Two words." Caroline said.

"What two words?" Damon asked sceptically.

"Carol. Lockwood." She smirked and they guffawed while Damon scowled at her.

"That was only _one _time!" Damon exclaimed and Brent and Allan were howling with laughter.

"Dude!" Brent said shaking with laughter. "Tyler's _mom_?" He laughed and Damon scowled at nothing in particular.

"Seriously?" Matt laughed loudly.

"Don't tell him that." Damon muttered.

"I won't." Matt snickered.

"When was that?" Allan laughed.

"She rigged the bachelor auction to win me." Damon muttered and their jaws dropped then they laughed loudly.

"While the mayor was still alive?" Brent gasped while he chortled.

"Whatever. Can we drop this stupid discussion?" Damon murmured.

"That's so fucking funny." Brent laughed.

"He made out with my mom too." Matt remarked and Damon rolled his eyes while the others were shaking with laughter.

"That's different." Damon muttered.

"Why?" Matt asked amused.

"Your mom's _really _hot." Damon smirked and they guffawed while Matt grimaced.

"Do you have a thing for moms or something?" Brent teased and they laughed.

"He so does. He called me a milf." Caroline said and they buckled over with laughter while Damon rolled his eyes again. "I got him a t-shirt that says 'Tell your mom to stop calling me'." She quipped and they shook with hilarity.

"He's always liked cougars. He slept with his school teacher when we were human." Stefan smirked and they laughed in disbelief while Damon glared at Stefan.

"Shut up." Damon muttered and they laughed…


	95. Thanksgiving

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 95

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, everyone was over at the Salvatore house and Caroline took the twins into the bedroom and got them changed into their thanksgiving outfits. Conrad's was a brown onesie with a turkey face on the front and the feathers on the back and little brown matching trousers with tiny leaves, turkeys and pilgrim hats embroidered on them. Sessily's was a little brown dress with a turkey on the left side of the skirt with cream coloured frills around the neckline and the skirt hem. She paired that with cream tights and put a little brown and cream baby headband on her. Once they were dressed, Caroline took them down to the living room with a grin on her face, with one baby in each arm.<p>

"What the hell have you put them in?" Damon asked her horrified. "They look ridiculous." Damon declared and the others snickered at Caroline's scowl that was directed towards him.

"I don't say anything when you constantly dress my son in matching t-shirts to _you_ and when you constantly put my daughter in the girliest dresses that were ever known to man. So, today, you can just zip it because I think they look super cute." Caroline retorted and he shot her a look while the others laughed at the blunt blonde.

"They're crap coloured brown, Caroline." Damon muttered.

"Shut up. I like them." She defended.

"God, you're going to stick them in stupid outfits for Christmas too, won't you?" Damon snarked and she glared at him while the others snickered.

"Na-na." Conrad said holding out his arms towards Liz while he wriggled and Liz grinned then stepped forward and took him from Caroline.

"I love it when you do that." Liz praised giving him a kiss and the others chuckled.

"Coming, Sessy?" Ric held out his hands to her.

"Reep." Sessily said with a smile and he cracked a grin then carefully took her and sat back down next to Katherine.

"She hasn't said Katherine yet." Ric remarked.

"Sessy, say 'Katerina'." Damon said.

"Kat-ta." Conrad said and they all chuckled at how cute he was.

"Kat-e-ri-na." Damon said to Sessily while pointing to Katherine.

"Ree-na." Sessily said and they said 'awww'.

"Good girl." Ric said giving her a kiss.

"Well, between the two of them, they can say your name." Damon quipped and they snickered.

"Is Conrad still only saying girl names?" Liz asked.

"No, he said 'Daddy' yesterday." Caroline replied. "And Damon totally cried again." She teased and Damon shot her a look while the others chuckled amused at his expression.

"What time is dinner?" Stefan queried.

"In about an hour, why?" Caroline asked.

"Can I invite…"

"No." Caroline shot him a look.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Stefan defended.

"You were going to ask to invite that original skank and _no_, she's not coming into this house." Caroline warned and they were all shaking with laughter at her.

"Caroline." Liz reprimanded. "Your children are starting to speak. Don't say words like that around them." She cautioned and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's Thanksgiving." Stefan reminded her.

"And I'm thankful for my vampire husband who'll compel her to buzz off to shut me up if I nag about it enough." Caroline retorted and they burst into laughter at that. Damon shot her a highly amused look for that remark.

"But she doesn't get along with Elena." Stefan said making his case.

"Then she is more than welcome to get the hell out of Mystic Falls where she won't have to deal with Elena." Caroline stated dryly and they guffawed at the stubborn blonde.

"But…"

"No." Caroline cut him off.

"Care, she's…"

"No." She cut him off again and the others were trying not to fall over laughing.

"You're supposed to be my friend." Stefan said sadly.

"Then stop going out with traitorous bitches." Caroline snapped then turned on her heel and marched out of the room while Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Caroline." Liz said in disbelief but Caroline ignored her and continued down to the kitchen, so Liz followed her down to talk to her.

"Can't you talk to her?" Stefan asked Damon who shook his head.

"She doesn't want Rebekah here. If you want to invite her over, invite her to your own house." Damon denied.

"You're so whipped." Stefan muttered and Damon sighed.

"No, Stefan. I'm not. This is Caroline's _home_. She doesn't like or trust Rebekah, so it's only right that her private space doesn't have to be invaded by her." Damon pointed out.

"Just drop it, Stef. None of us want her here either." Katherine replied.

"Don't you think that you should rethink that one, Stef?" Ric asked him. "Backstabbing Bonnie to _Rebekah_?" He added and Stefan sighed.

"Bonnie's not a backstabber." Katherine defended and Ric rolled his eyes.

"None of you know Rebekah well enough to dislike her so much." Stefan defended.

"Her actions were clear." Ric pointed out.

"How can you be so unforgiving?" Stefan asked him annoyed. "Damon _killed _you and he's your best friend. You're going out with _Katherine_. We've _all _done shit that we regret, but Rebekah's not allowed to be forgiven?" Stefan questioned irritated.

"But all of that took _time_, Stefan." Damon pointed out. "You've known Rebekah a lot longer than we have. I don't personally have a problem with her, but you can't expect everyone to suddenly like her just because you do. It took a long time for Ric and I to be friends, it took a long time for Katherine to show everyone who she really is and you're being totally hypocritical because you won't forgive Bonnie either." He said and Stefan shot him a look.

"That's different." Stefan muttered.

"It's different to _you_ because it's _me_." Damon countered. "The Rebekah thing has to go slowly. It'll take a while before that's okay with everyone. I mean, look at how Elena reacted when she found out about those two." Damon pointed to Ric and Katherine. "She still hasn't accepted it but Jeremy went nuts at her. That's the only reason that she's shut up about it."

"That's true. She's still being weird with me." Ric nodded and Katherine gave him a sad look, so he gave her a kiss and a wink which made her smile.

"Fine." Stefan muttered.

"I thought that you were just friends with her now." Damon remarked.

"We _are _just friends." Stefan agreed.

"But you want to go out with her." Damon concluded.

"Yes." Stefan admitted.

"Just, don't rush into it." Katherine said to Stefan. "Because Damon and I will take Caroline's side no matter what." She cautioned and Damon nodded while Stefan rolled his eyes. "Crap, I forgot the pies." Katherine muttered.

"I'll go. Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"In our fridge." Katherine answered and Stefan nodded then disappeared out of the house. "You need to get Hilda to Italy while we're there. Maybe Stefan will forget about Rebekah." She said to Damon.

"I'll invite her." Damon nodded. "Want some tea?" He asked Katherine.

"That would be great." Katherine smiled.

"Raspberry leaf, peppermint or Russian black?" Damon asked.

"Peppermint, please." Katherine requested.

"You feeling nauseated?" Ric asked her while rubbing a hand down her back.

"A tiny bit. I just don't want to have to pass on the food because of it." Katherine admitted.

"Two minutes." Damon said then took off down to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Ric asked her caringly and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Of course I am… _you're_ here." She said and he cracked a grin then kissed her.

* * *

><p>The dining table was set and decorated and they set all of the food on the serving station at the side. There was turkey, three types of stuffing, tons of different vegetables, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, two types of gravy, cranberry sauce and Katherine had made chocolate toffee cream pie, honey apple cinnamon pie and a bourbon pecan pie – Damon and Ric were particularly looking forward to that one. Damon sat on one end of the table and Caroline sat at the other since they were going to be feeding a twin each. They'd gotten the Bloom Fresco adjustable high chairs for them that were usable from birth to age five, Sessily's was white and pink and Conrad's was blue and white. Liz and Stefan sat on one side of the table and Ric and Katherine sat on the other.<p>

Damon and Caroline had made up small bowls of finely diced turkey, mashed potatoes, mashed vegetables, a little gravy and cranberry sauce for the twins to eat. Damon had never carved a turkey before, so Ric did that and showed Damon how for next year. Caroline insisted that they all say what they were thankful for before eating.

"You go first." She said to her mother and Liz nodded.

"I'm thankful to God for my health and my family, I'm thankful that things in town are peaceful but most of all, I'm thankful for my grandchildren." Liz said and they all smiled at her.

"Stef?" Caroline smiled.

"I'm thankful for my niece and nephew, I'm thankful for my brother and our renewed relationship and I'm thankful for my best friends." Stefan said and they smiled then it was Damon's turn and they looked at him.

"I'm thankful to my beautiful wife for giving me a chance and for giving me what I wanted most all of my life which was a family." Damon said and Caroline teared up and he smirked and gave her a wink then it was Ric's turn. The rest of them knew that Damon was thankful for them too, he just wasn't big on the emotional speeches.

"I'm thankful to Caroline for giving me a chance at the best job ever, I'm thankful for my friends, I'm thankful to God for my health, I'm thankful to Katherine for the best relationship I've ever had." He gave her a smile and her eyes watered a little.

"Sap." Damon smirked and they chuckled.

"And I'm thankful that Damon and Caroline forgot birth control because I _love _being an uncle and Godfather." Ric teased and they all laughed loudly at that.

"Can't believe you said that in front of my mom." Caroline giggled and Liz laughed.

"It's not like I didn't already know that, sweetheart." Liz joked and they laughed.

"Katerina?" Damon smirked and she smiled.

"I'm thankful to everyone for giving me a chance, I'm thankful for the twins because I love them so much, I'm thankful to Ric for turning me into a sap." She smirked and they laughed. "I'm thankful to Damon and Stefan for trusting me and being my friend despite our past, I'm thankful to Liz because you always make me feel like family and I appreciate it more than I could ever say." She said and Liz gave her a smile. "But most of all, I'm thankful to you." She said to Caroline. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She said and a tear broke down Caroline's face and she hugged Katherine who hugged her back while the others smiled and let out a fond chuckle.

"I love you." Caroline said.

"I love you too." Katherine replied then they sat upright again and wiped their eyes. "Your turn." She added and Caroline let out a watery giggle.

"Not going to be able to top that." She said and they chuckled. "I'm just thankful for everything. Damon teases me that I live in a fairy tale but it's because it feels like that for me. I have the best friend in the world." She looked at Katherine who was still tearing up – she was blaming it on hormones. "I have the best and most supportive mom ever." She said to her mother who smiled at her but was clearly a little emotional at that. "I have the best brother ever." She smiled at Stefan. "You know, aside from the original skank thing." She said and they laughed in disbelief. "I know you're Damon's best friend but I just love you, Ric." Caroline smiled and Ric gave her a smile back. "I have two wonderful angels who just make my life complete." She said smiling at the twins then she looked at Damon. "And you." She smiled. "You're the love of my life and I get to keep you forever." She said. "You're a pain in the ass." She said and they snickered. "But you still give me butterflies." She said and she saw all over his face that he was emotional over what she said. "So, I'm just thankful in general. I feel very lucky. Now, let's eat before I cry again and the food goes cold." She quipped and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That was awesome." Stefan said after they'd all finished dinner.<p>

"Best thanksgiving dinner I've had in years." Ric agreed.

"I'm so full." Liz remarked with a smile and Ric chuckled.

"You're full? I had to unzip my pants." Ric said and they all laughed loudly.

"There's always one who does." Liz teased and they snickered.

"What's the plan for Christmas?" Stefan queried.

"Blondie and I were thinking that we'd do Christmas like we had it as kids since it's the kids' first." Damon said to Stefan surprising him.

"Really?" Stefan asked sceptically. "We're not going to midnight mass though, right?" He asked and they laughed.

"I meant the _food_, Stefan." Damon remarked amused and Stefan chuckled.

"What would that entail?" Liz asked full of curiosity.

"Well, because we're from southern Italy, Christmas Eve is a 'no meat' day, so it's vegetables, pasta and fish then Christmas Day is a feast of several courses. Southern Italy tends to have a 'seven or more types of fish' tradition like salted cod, roast sea bass, crab, shrimp, calamari and so on. Then there'll be some type of poultry like chicken, duck or goose, different types of pasta like tortellini or ravioli then different cakes and desserts. Just depends what everyone wants." Damon shrugged.

"I have to say, I like the sound of all of that." Liz agreed. "It'll be great to do something a little different for Christmas." She added.

"I'll have to buy stretchy dinner pants." Ric quipped and they laughed.

"Are we doing the one present thing again?" Katherine queried.

"I think it worked out great last year." Caroline shrugged.

"It was so funny that everyone got you bourbon." Stefan said to Ric amused and they chuckled.

"I didn't." Caroline reminded.

"I love that bag." Ric smirked and she grinned.

"You got me teddy bears last year." Damon said to Ric amused and they laughed.

"The kids do love them though." Caroline smirked and they chuckled.

"You know Blondie's already got everyone's presents." Damon commented amused and they all looked surprised.

"What? I'm a planner. I don't see why everyone's so surprised." Caroline countered and they chuckled.

"What was your favourite present last year?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"My engagement ring." Caroline replied and Damon winked at her while the others chuckled.

"The year's flown by so fast." Katherine observed.

"Oh my God! You know what we should totally do?" Caroline grinned.

"This is going to be ridiculous." Damon muttered and they laughed while Caroline shot him a look.

"We should go to one of those professional photography places and get them to take like an 1800s picture of all of us in the period clothes." Caroline said excitedly and Damon deadpanned at her while the others chuckled in disbelief.

"No we really shouldn't." Damon murmured.

"You can get your curly hair out." Caroline winked and Damon glared at her while Stefan laughed loudly.

"You _told _her?" Stefan laughed.

"No, Miss Blabby Petrova told her." Damon said annoyed and they laughed.

"You deserved it after embarrassing her." Katherine said.

"What happened?" Liz queried.

"We are _not _discussing this." Caroline warned and those who'd been there laughed.

"When we were in Florida, I said that we were going to have to open a window in her room because after greasy food she farted like a trooper in her sleep." Damon repeated amused and Caroline shot him the iciest look ever while the others were shaking with hysterical laughter.

"You _said _that?" Liz laughed. "You don't say that!" She exclaimed as she laughed.

"I didn't know that at the time." Damon remarked amused.

"Can't believe you said that!" Stefan shook with laughter.

"It was so funny." Ric laughed.

"No. It wasn't." Caroline scowled at them all and they still laughed.

"But back to what you said before, the corsets were a nightmare." Katherine remarked diverting the subject.

"It's not like it would be for a long time. Just to get a couple of pictures." Caroline smiled at her, knowing why she'd changed the subject.

"I'm in. I think you'll look beautiful in a dress like that." Stefan said and Caroline beamed at him.

"Oh for God's sake. We're supposed to be a united front." Damon said to Stefan annoyed and the others laughed.

"Yeah, but she's already mad at me." Stefan countered.

"But Damon! Think about how cute the kids would look in the clothes." She grinned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Then just take pictures of _them_." Damon retorted. "I'm not doing it." He declared.

"But why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because in that time, I was an innocent human." Damon said. "I am _not _that anymore and I don't want pictures like that because I will never be that again." He said surprising everyone at the table – Caroline just looked like she felt terrible because she hadn't thought of that.

"Okay, I'll drop it." Caroline promised sincerely and he gave her a nod.

"Good." Damon replied.

"What about New Year?" Stefan asked because he wanted to change the subject – after hearing Damon say that, he didn't want pictures of himself like that either.

"What about it?" Damon asked.

"Well, where are we going for it and what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I'll stay in with the kids if you guys want to go out for it." Liz offered.

"Naples has the best party and fireworks display for New Year in Italy." Damon remarked. "That's not too far from where we'll be, so we could go there for the night." He suggested.

"Yeah, there are street parties and everything." Stefan grinned. "That'll be fun." He added.

"And it's still quite warm there, right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, during the day it'll be warm enough for jeans and a t-shirt. At night you'll need a jacket but it's not _cold_." Damon agreed.

"I'm really looking forward to two weeks away from the snow." Liz smiled and they chuckled…


	96. Italian Stallion

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 96

* * *

><p>Over the weekend, they spent time with Brent and Allan, went to the club on the Saturday and had a really great night. Katherine really enjoyed spending some time with Brent and they agreed to be friends and stay in touch. Matt was taking to management wonderfully and Ric was sure that he'd be just fine on his own over the Christmas period. Matt was thoroughly enjoying his new job too. Damon, Brent, Stefan and Allan went out to the Grill for a drink together on the Sunday and had a blast drinking and laughing with each other. Stefan and Damon were sad to see them go on the Monday, though Damon was really looking forward to their visit at the beginning of February. He was getting along <em>really <em>well with Allan now too because he never thought about the Caroline and Allan thing anymore.

On Friday, November 30th, Damon took Caroline to a small family planning clinic in Mystic Falls to have her blood test done to see if the IVF had worked. Neither of them saw the point in going all the way out to the usual clinic outside of Charlottesville just for a blood test. They went in the morning and they promised to call with the results in the afternoon. They were in the twins' room and Caroline had Sessily on her lap where she sat on the floor and they were playing with a toy that made sounds and lit up. Damon was on his back on the floor with Conrad on his chest and he was lifting him up into the air and making noises that were making the little boy laugh.

"Sweetie, what are we going to do about stuff for the kids in the house in Italy? You haven't even been there in ten years. The place is going to be covered in dust." Caroline remarked.

"I know." Damon agreed. "I was going to talk to you about that. There are two options. We can either go together and stay in a hotel while I get cleaners in to fix up the place and get furniture, or I can go by myself a couple of days before you and the kids and get it done." He said.

"Flying alone with baby twins doesn't really appeal to me." Caroline commented and he chuckled.

"Figured. So, we'll stay in a hotel for a few days then. We can buy two portable cribs for them once we get there to sleep in and get better stuff to furnish the place afterwards." Damon shrugged.

"The portable thing is a good idea anyway since we'll be travelling in January." Caroline remarked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Plus, if you're pregnant then we'll need two cribs for next year anyway." He said.

"Why two?" Caroline asked and he shot her a sad look. "Oh, one for ours and one for ours and Katherine's baby." She said in realisation and he looked at her gratefully for saying that Katherine's baby was _theirs _and not _his_. "Are you really okay with her telling Pamela that Ric's the father?" She queried and he nodded.

"I don't _want _to be the father, Caroline." Damon admitted in a small voice.

"I know, sweetie. But he's _biologically _yours. In our group, it'll all be fine. We've dealt with way worse. Don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way with you." She promised and he reached over and took her hand.

"I have to tell you something." Damon said ashamed.

"This sounds bad." Caroline said confused.

"It is." He nodded.

"Then why are you telling me?" She asked softly.

"Because you're being so amazing but I've been keeping something from you for almost a year." Damon said guiltily.

"Just tell me." She said softly while squeezing his hand.

"The day after I got back from Brazil, I was sitting waiting for Stefan to wake up and Katherine told me all of that stuff that she told you along with a bunch of other crap." Damon said and she nodded for him to continue. "She deceived me for 145 years, it was all a lie and I was so confused. I needed to know if she meant it because I wanted to close that chapter forever." He said and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I kissed her." Damon said and she looked surprised.

"Did you get the answers that you were seeking?" She queried and he nodded.

"This won't make any sense, but… I spent a long time believing that it wasn't possible for someone to love me." Damon said. "I wanted to know if she ever had… like if it was possible, because at that point, I didn't believe that you loved me either. It wasn't because I still had feelings for her because I didn't. I just… wanted… _answers_. The truth." He explained and she thought about that.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked and he sighed.

"Because it wasn't like a _cheating _kiss. I did it before thinking about it then I realised how stupid it was to have done that, so I compelled her to forget it. I didn't want you to think that I was trying to get back at you because it wasn't like that. Then once we were back together and working through things… I just thought that telling you that would cause a million problems. You two were becoming such good friends and I didn't want to ruin that by bringing it all up again. At that point, I thought that she was compelled to forget it. Then when I released her compulsion at the wedding, I saw the bracelet and put two and two together." He explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Caroline asked.

"Because you're the most important person in the world to her. She never brought it up again and never tried anything. She didn't want to hurt you when it was like a 'closing that door forever' kiss." Damon explained.

"You told me over the phone when I was in Florida that you kissed someone when we broke up and were going to have sex but couldn't … did you mean with her?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No. That was in Brazil with a random when I was wasted." Damon replied.

"Did you feel anything?" Caroline asked.

"With Katherine?" Damon asked and she nodded. "No. I knew I wouldn't. It wasn't like that." He said.

"Why did you decide to tell me this now?" She asked curiously and he sighed.

"Because the fact Katherine is pregnant with my baby is just so fucking awkward with the history and I just wanted there to be no secrets, no issues between us. I don't want you to ever think that this baby will change the dynamic between Katherine and I, so I thought that explaining this would… I don't know… like… confirm that there's nothing there." Damon rambled and she sighed.

"You should have told me this before." Caroline remarked.

"Are you angry with me?" Damon asked her sadly and she shook her head.

"No. With our fight and catching me and Allan then Katherine lumping all of that on you, I'm not surprised that it was hard for you to cope with." She said supportively. "As you know, I'll regret sleeping with Allan forever, but that was _then_. We're married now with children and a life, that stuff doesn't get to overshadow us anymore. I'm glad that you realised that you are completely loveable and all of that was _her _mistake not yours, so in a way, it's good that you did that to get answers. I just want you to be happy." She said.

"I love you so much." Damon said softly.

"I love you so much too." She replied. "You believe that, right?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I know you love me." He agreed with a nod and she smiled.

"Is that everything? There aren't any other secrets?" She asked and he thought about it.

"I had to picture you when I slept with Rebekah because it wasn't working otherwise." Damon admitted and her jaw dropped.

"Are you _joking_?" She asked shocked. "You were imagining _me_?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I was always _highly _attracted to you. I've pictured you when sleeping with most of the girls I slept with after you the first time." He smirked and she looked very surprised.

"I don't know if I'm flattered or creeped out." She said and he shook with laughter at that. "What exactly do you mean?" She asked.

"As in I closed my eyes and pretended it was you." Damon said and she looked stunned.

"But why _me_?" She asked confused.

"I already told you. That time I saw you in the Grill, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen." Damon reminded her and she smiled. "I had fully intended to just go after Elena to annoy Stefan but then I saw you and couldn't resist." He smirked.

"I'm so glad that you never slept with Elena. That would creep me the hell out." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm glad I didn't either. I just wish that I'd had my emotions on when I first met you. Then we could have been together all of that time." Damon sighed.

"But if that had happened, we wouldn't have the twins." Caroline said.

"True. I wouldn't change that." He conceded. "But I am still sorry about all of it." He said guiltily and she nodded.

"I know, sweetie." She said. "But we're good. You don't have to dwell on that." She said squeezing his hand and he pulled her hand towards him and kissed it making her smile.

"Do you still want to be pregnant what with Katherine and everything?" Damon asked her softly and she nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I really hope that I am." She replied. "Why? You don't?" She asked.

"I do and I don't." Damon replied. "Things were just so wonderful with you and the kids, Ric and Katherine are finally together permanently, it's just so typical that this happened. If you're not pregnant then I kind of want to wait to see how things with Katherine will work out before trying again. See if we can deal with it, because the reality might be different from what we talked about." Damon explained.

"And if I am? Tell me honestly, do you want a boy or girl?" She asked.

"Blunt truth?" Damon smirked and she nodded. "I want one boy and one girl." He smirked and she laughed in disbelief.

"You _seriously _want twins again." She remarked amused and he chuckled.

"Yes." He nodded. "They're just so awesome. I can't imagine just having _one _baby now." He said and she giggled.

"You're kind of nuts, you know that, right?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Could you choose one? Conrad _or _Sessily?" Damon questioned and she sighed.

"No. I need them both." She replied.

"See? This is why I can't fathom you being pregnant with just _one_." He smirked and she giggled

"Still. Two sets of twins would just be nuts." She said and he grinned.

"But it would be nuts in a great way. I love the idea of a big family. Plus, Sessy and Rad will always have a bond because they're twins. It would be nice if that happened again with another set of twins." Damon pointed out.

"But carrying twins was _hard_, Damon." She said and he nodded.

"But this time I'll be there the whole time to do everything for you. You won't have to be pregnant and alone ever again." He promised and she smiled.

"I did seriously miss you when you were off doing the turnings." She said.

"I seriously missed you too." Damon said. "What did you get me for Christmas?" He queried and she giggled.

"I'm not telling you." She replied amused.

"Come on, just tell me." Damon smirked.

"Fine, your mushy present is another locket, one side is a picture of you, me and the kids and the other side is a picture of Stefan, Katherine, Ric and the twins. So, that you have another one with your whole family." She smiled and he grinned.

"I like that." He said pleased. "I have your mushy present too."

"Tell me." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I got you an eternity ring." Damon replied and she smiled.

"To symbolise that you'll love me forever?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Yes, exactly." He agreed.

"I love it." She grinned.

"Good." He winked and she giggled. Before she could reply, her phone rang. Damon sat up then moved over to sit beside her with Conrad on his lap and he put his arm around Caroline because he knew what the call would be about.

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"_Hello, may I speak with Mrs Salvatore please?_" The woman requested.

"Speaking." Caroline replied.

"_Hi, Mrs Salvatore, my name is Shannon Tibor. I have your pregnancy test results._" She said.

"Thank you for calling." Caroline acknowledged.

"_I'm pleased to tell you that your test was positive. You are pregnant._" Shannon said and Damon kissed Caroline's cheek.

"That's great. Thank you so much for letting us know."

"_You're welcome. Congratulations!_" She greeted.

"Thanks." Caroline replied then they said their goodbyes and she hung up. "So?" She asked Damon and he kissed her.

"It's still great news, baby." Damon replied with a smile and she grinned at him then kissed him again.

"Hear that, kids? You're going to have a little brother or sister next year." Caroline said giving them both a kiss.

"Or hopefully _both_." Damon smirked and Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes at him being totally nuts.

* * *

><p>Caroline managed to squeeze in a quick appointment on the 10th of December right after Katherine's just for a quick initial scan to make sure that everything was okay. Ric and Katherine were called in first and Katherine had her scan that dated her to be 12 weeks plus 2 with a healthy and well developed singular pregnancy. Ric was put down as the father and everybody was happy with that decision. Katherine got several scan pictures printed out because everybody wanted one. After she and Ric had been in, Caroline and Damon were called down to see Pamela. Damon had both of the twins, one in each arm, and he looked pleased as could be when they walked into the room.<p>

"Oh, wow! They're so gorgeous! And _big _already!" Pamela said brightly at the sight of them and they chuckled.

"Yeah, five and a half months old already. Time flies." Caroline smiled.

"And you couldn't look any happier right now, Damon." Pamela smirked and he chuckled.

"It's rare that I get to have both of them." Damon replied amused and she giggled. "That and I know it's kind of early, but I'm _so _hoping that you see _two _egg sacs in the scan." Damon smirked and the girls laughed.

"You want twins again?" Pamela asked surprised and amused and he nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I don't understand the big aversion people seem to have about having twins. I don't want it any other way." Damon winked and they laughed.

"He's nuts." Caroline quipped and they snickered.

"Hop on up and we'll see." Pamela smiled at Caroline and she walked over to the bed and hopped up on it. "So, was this pregnancy a surprise or planned?" She asked.

"Planned, we wanted the kids close together, though we hadn't expected it to happen so fast." Caroline replied and she nodded – they weren't telling her about the IVF because Damon _really _didn't want to compel her. He saw Pamela as a friend after all of the lunches he'd had with her. Damon walked over to stand next to Caroline while she pulled her top up.

"You know, for a twin pregnancy, you had barely any stretch marks." Pamela commented motioning to the four barely visible stretch marks on Caroline's tummy as she put the gel on her.

"Damon got me argan oil in South America. That stuff is magic in a bottle." Caroline replied and Pamela looked surprised.

"You would recommend that?" Pamela asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, it took away most of the pain and itching when the skin was stretching." Caroline agreed.

"I have heard of it being wonderful for pregnancy. I've just never met anyone who used it before." Pamela remarked as she moved the scanner over Caroline's lower abdomen.

"It's great. I'll have to get more for this time." She said.

"It's too early to tell if it's twins again, right?" Damon queried.

"If it is twins and they're lying in the right way, we can see it. Last time we couldn't, but I wasn't looking for a twin pregnancy last time. This time I'll scan for longer just in case." Pamela advised as she continued the slow scanning. "Do you want twins again?" She asked Caroline who sighed.

"Honestly? No. If we _have _twins then obviously I'll adore them but my pregnancy was hard last time, so I'd rather have a singular." Caroline replied and Pamela nodded then chuckled and motioned to the screen. Damon cracked a huge grin while Caroline sighed tiredly.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." Caroline said to Damon dryly and both he and Pamela laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline left Pamela's office and Damon was grinning from ear to ear. He had Conrad on one hip, Caroline had Sessily and her face was <em>not <em>amused. Katherine, Ric, Stefan and Liz looked at them curiously for their entirely opposite expressions.

"Why's Damon so pleased and you aren't, sweetheart?" Liz asked concerned.

"I'll give you a hint." Damon smirked then held up two fingers and they laughed in disbelief.

"Twins _again_?" Liz asked shocked. "How?"

"I told you. Italian Stallion." Damon winked and they chortled. "No, but really, Pamela said that Caroline and I are just clearly _very _fertile. It's rare that a female body can support a twin pregnancy, but because Caroline did already, it's like her body is used to it, so that's why both embryos that were implanted worked. That and apparently 25% of all IVF results in twins." He explained and Liz nodded in understanding. "Good thing that you turned down implanting _three_." He teased Caroline who shot him a look while the others chuckled.

"This time I don't even give a crap if I'm the size of a bus." Caroline sighed and they chuckled. "Damon, we're going to have to _buy _a bus." She stated flatly and they were all shaking with laughter at just how _ridiculously _pleased Damon looked while Caroline just looked like she wanted to kill him.

"I already looked into it." Damon smirked and she scowled at him while the others shook with laughter.

"This is all your fault. You totally jinxed it with all of your twins talk." Caroline glared and he grinned unashamedly.

"Good." Damon said happily and they laughed in disbelief at how he was completely ignoring her grumpiness because he was just so happy about it. "Am I naming the girl this time and you're naming the boy or are we swapping?" He queried and they snickered.

"It might not be a boy and a girl this time." Katherine pointed out.

"I hope it is though. It worked out so well last time." Damon smiled giving his son a kiss on the head and they smiled their agreements.

"Are you still okay to travel?" Liz asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm perfectly healthy and we'll register with a clinic as soon as we get to Italy. They'll be able to email Pamela results too. If there's anything that she isn't happy with, we'll come home." Caroline replied and Damon nodded his agreement.

"When's your next appointment with her?" Stefan asked.

"We don't have one booked yet. We're just going to call her when we're coming home. I'll go for a scan in Italy at the beginning of January and see what's happening." Caroline replied…


	97. Off to Italy

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 97

* * *

><p>"You'll see them in less than two weeks, Grandma. Relax." Damon teased and she shot him a look. It was two days later, the 12th of December and Damon and Caroline were about to go to the airport. Liz was sitting on the recliner with both of the twins and she was hugging and kissing them.<p>

"We can talk every morning on Skype before you go to work." Caroline smiled at her mother who nodded.

"I need to ask something. It'll sound silly but I just need to ask." Liz said to Damon seriously and he nodded for her to continue. "You are _actually _going to Italy, right? You're not just going to… _disappear_, right?" Liz tested worriedly and he smiled at her fondly for worrying about that.

"I promise, we're going to Italy and we'll be back living here in February. We both have the Skype app thingy on our phones, so whenever you want to talk to them or see them, just send a message on it and we'll take them to the computer. I'm not kidnapping your daughter and grandkids. Don't worry so much." Damon smirked at her and she, Stefan, Katherine and Ric chuckled.

"Okay." Liz accepted. "How are you getting to the airport?" She remembered and Damon snickered.

"Limo." Damon said amused and they laughed.

"Why?" Liz asked with a giggle.

"Blondie said that she thought it would be really cool to go in a limo, so I got a limo." Damon shrugged and they laughed loudly.

"Whipped." Stefan quipped.

"I'm married, you're not, so shut up." Damon retorted and they only laughed louder.

"Oh no." Katherine frowned.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"The limo's pulling up. You have to go." Katherine said sadly and Damon chuckled at the fact Katherine was going to miss Caroline so much.

"You'll see her in like five days, Katta." Damon smirked and Katherine shot him a look then hugged Caroline and Caroline hugged her back tightly.

"I'll Skype you when snarky's annoying me." Caroline quipped and they laughed.

"I might not be able to go on Skype _that _often." Katherine teased.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." Damon mumbled and they chortled. "So, let me just double check. Katerina and Ric are flying into Brindisi Casale airport on the 17th, arriving at 8.30pm and Stefan and Grandma are flying into Puglia Bari airport on the 22nd at 11.40am, right?" Damon tested.

"Right." Katherine nodded.

"Yes." Stefan agreed.

"And Jeremy is flying into Bari airport on the 26th." Katherine reminded him and Damon nodded.

"I know. He's going to email me his itinerary." Damon responded. "You want to put their jackets on while I take out the suitcases?" He asked Caroline who nodded. Damon opened the door and grabbed two suitcases then took them down to the driver while Caroline grabbed Conrad's little baby leather jacket that matched Damon's (Damon had insisted that he wear it) and Sessily's little baby purple coat and she put on Conrad's while Liz put on Sessily's then Damon grabbed the last two suitcases from the hall and took them down to the car as well.

"Come kiss the twins because I'm strapping them into the seats." Caroline said and they all stood up and crowded around her and Liz giving them kisses then they strapped them into the carrier car seats. Caroline pulled on her jacket then Damon came back and took the twins down to the car and strapped them into the limo in the backseat while Caroline and the others walked down to the limo.

"Whoever is in the house last before going to Italy, remember to put the house alarm on." Damon instructed knowing that they'd no doubt go into their house.

"We will." Stefan agreed.

"Oh and just because I'm in Italy doesn't mean that the rules are any different." Caroline cautioned Stefan.

"Meaning?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"No skank in my house." Caroline warned and they laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Sweetheart, please stop using that word." Liz sighed.

"No." Caroline denied and they laughed at her flat out refusal. "Now come hug me." She said then Liz gave her a tight hug while Katherine hugged Damon. They swapped then Stefan hugged Damon while Ric hugged Caroline. Stefan hugged Caroline tightly because he was going to miss her and Damon made them all laugh when he dramatically kissed Ric's cheek.

"I'll miss you, honey." Damon winked and they laughed loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Ric rolled his eyes amused and Damon winked at him.

"Right, let's go before we miss the flight." Damon said and Caroline nodded.

"Have a safe flight." Liz smiled.

"Call the second you land." Katherine practically demanded to Caroline and they snickered.

"I swear." Caroline grinned then hugged her again because she was seriously going to miss her.

"Later." Damon saluted then pulled Caroline into the limo and the others waved them off. Damon pulled Caroline onto his lap and put his arms around her as the driver drove them down the street. "And I _finally _have you to myself." Damon smirked and she giggled then put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I miss Katherine already." Caroline smiled innocently and Damon laughed in disbelief.

"You'll see her in five days." Damon pointed out.

"I know." She sighed. "I can't believe that we're _actually _going to Italy. I was sure that something would come up. I'm so happy that we're really going." She smiled and he kissed her.

"Me too. I've really missed the house there. It's my first home you see." He smirked. "That's why I really wanted the twins' first Christmas to be there." He said and she smiled.

"They're so lucky to have you as a daddy, you know that?" She said and he grinned.

"I love you." He said then kissed her.

* * *

><p>About an hour and fifteen minutes later, they approached Charlottesville airport and Caroline looked at Damon confused when the car took a slip road instead of going to the terminal.<p>

"He went the wrong way." She whispered to Damon who smirked.

"No, he didn't, baby." Damon said and she shot him a sceptical look.

"I don't understand." She said and he smiled then pointed behind her out of the window. She turned her head and in the distance she saw a private jet on the tarmac and her jaw dropped. "Are you joking?" She gasped and he chuckled.

"Surprise." He smiled and she grinned at him then kissed him.

"I feel like a famous person!" She squealed and he chuckled fondly at her for being so cute.

* * *

><p>About an hour later they'd been through the mini-passport control, had their bags scanned and they were strapped into their large lounge seats on-board.<p>

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore, are we ready?" The nice airhostess called Sarah inquired.

"Yes, thank you." Damon nodded and she smiled then went to inform the pilot.

"This is the coolest thing ever." Caroline grinned at Damon and he chuckled then kissed her hand.

They each had a baby strapped to them for take-off then once they were in the air, lunch was served and Caroline was just loving every second of it. It was a nice flight and only took 9 hours and 45 minutes until they landed into Puglia airport. It was late when they landed and Caroline was tired. She was a little surprised to see a man holding a sign saying 'Salvatore' when they got there, even more surprised when he handed over a set of car keys and registration details to Damon.

"What's that about?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I bought a car and paid for them to have it delivered to the airport so that we wouldn't have to take the twins and four suitcases in a taxi." Damon explained and she looked surprised.

"What car did you get?" She asked.

"Chrysler Lancia Voyager. It's an 8-seater people carrier. Figured that would be good once everyone gets here." He remarked surprising her.

"We'll need to get something like that when we go back to Virginia." Caroline nodded.

"I know. If this one's good, we can just get the same one. It's just out, so figured we could try it out." Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Damon set the suitcases into the backseat while Caroline strapped the twins into the middle section then she climbed into the passenger seat and Damon got behind the wheel. Damon had booked them a suite in the Boscolo hotel in Bari, so he drove the short distance to the hotel, parked, they checked in then made their way up to their room. The twins were really sleepy, so Caroline and Damon gave them each a quick bottle, put their pyjamas on then put them to bed in the small baby cot beds that the hotel had provided. After that, Damon and Caroline had a shower, called to check in at home then went to bed, anticipating that they'd be up early.<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning, they fed the twins then checked out and got into the car and Damon drove the rest of the hour and fifteen minute drive down the coast. Caroline hadn't been to Europe before, so she was thoroughly enjoying driving down the coast through the little towns and getting to see a little bit of Italy. They drove through the medieval town of Ostuni to get to Damon's 20 hectare property and it wasn't long before they were on a dirt road leading up through trees. Caroline grinned when she finally saw the beautiful <em>old <em>white house with surrounding fencing. Damon hopped out of the car and opened up the doors of the fence then got back in and drove them into the estate and parked in the courtyard.

"It's old and it needs work, but do you like it?" Damon asked her and she grinned.

"I love it, Damon." She said in a little bit of awe. She could see the ancient olive groves and the fields surrounding the property and she loved it.

"Good." He smiled. "We'll have to get beds delivered. There's only two in it at the moment." He remarked and she nodded.

"Let's just leave the suitcases for now and go and explore." She beamed and he chuckled at her being cute.

"Okay." Damon agreed amused. He hopped out of the car again then opened up the side of the people carrier and Caroline did the same on the other side. He picked Sessily out while Caroline took Conrad then they shut the doors and walked up to the front entrance. Damon had Sessily on his hip, holding her securely with his left arm while his hand went into his pocket and fished out his house keys then he unlocked the door and opened it. "The kitchen needs new appliances too. I have ones from the seventies." He remarked and she giggled.

"Okay." Caroline accepted as she let her gaze wander. They walked into a hallway that opened up into a lobby type space. On the left was a wall that held a door and Caroline saw that it was the large kitchen. It was dated and the decorating was terrible but she could imagine that space being really wonderful. On the right was an open plan very large living room and dining room. There was a long table with room for eight and Caroline thought that would be perfect for when everyone came over for Christmas. At the back of the living room was another hallway, so they walked down then got to four bedrooms and two bathrooms, two on either side. Caroline saw that they were quite spacious but Damon told her that his bedroom was the biggest, so that would obviously be theirs. Continuing down the hall led to another open plan lounge area with couches on one side of the room and a pool table and bar on the other.

"There's a bedroom over there and there." Damon pointed to either side of the space and she nodded then they continued straight ahead through the room and entered another hallway. There were four more bedrooms, two on each side of that hallway and another two bathrooms then the hall ended and they entered a large library with a fire place and couches on one side and the other side had rows of bookshelves filled to the brim and a small round table with two chairs off to the side. "Ric will have a field day in there." Damon smirked pointing to the shelves and Caroline giggled.

"Tons of old books, huh?" She asked and he nodded.

"A lot of them were there when I was a kid." He smirked and she looked surprised because that was _old_. They continued straight ahead and came to a stair case. They walked up about twelve stairs then stopped on a landing that was surrounded by windows and Damon pointed so she looked out and blinked a few times because the view was beautiful. In the distance, she could see trees, mountains and the land, and if she squinted, she could see the start of the Adriatic sea.

"Wow." Caroline whispered and he smiled at her then they continued up the stairs that moved away from the windows.

"I figured that these two bedrooms would be the best for us because they're the biggest and most private." Damon stated as they reached the top floor. On either side was a bedroom and Damon turned into the left one. Caroline was a little surprised because his room was decorated much more modernly than the rest of the house. There was a large bed, walk-in closet and adjoining bathroom.

"I like it." She smiled and he winked at her. "This house is amazing. I could totally live here forever." She remarked and he chuckled.

"We _could_, you know. There are no neighbours for miles and miles." He smirked and she looked surprised.

"We should consider that for when we can't be in Virginia anymore. The kids will be like five or six years old then and this place would be incredible for them to grow up in." Caroline observed.

"I'm more than for it, so I'll leave that decision up to you. I'd love to come back here." Damon agreed and she smiled. "But for now, we need to get this place liveable. It needs beds, appliances, stuff for the kids, groceries, and _cleaned_." Damon stated and she nodded.

"And internet." She remarked.

"We can get one of those mobile broadband things. There's no point in installing a phone line yet." He replied.

"Okay." She accepted. "We'll need Italian cell phones."

"Mmm." He agreed knowing that their American phones wouldn't accept European sim cards. "What phone do you want? I'll run out to Brindisi and get phones, groceries and the broadband." He said.

"The new Samsung Galaxy S please." She grinned and he chuckled.

"You answered that fast." He smirked.

"It's awesome." She replied and he snickered.

"Okay. Let's go back downstairs. I'll set up the travel cribs. They look sleepy, so if you want to wander about and make a list of stuff we need while I run out?" He asked as they left the room and wandered back downstairs.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"I'll bring a fridge freezer back with me. The one in the kitchen is crap." He stated and she giggled.

"Okay." She nodded.

* * *

><p>Liz wasn't working until the afternoon and Katherine didn't have class that morning because her exams were starting the following day, so they decided to go for brunch in town at the café. They'd done that a couple of times because Liz was always great with Katherine and Katherine just adored her. She saw her like a really close Aunt or something and was always great to talk to.<p>

"It's really sad how much I miss Caroline already." Katherine remarked as they started to eat.

"I know what you mean. I've gotten so used to spending time with her and the babies, it's just weird to think that they're all the way in Italy." Liz agreed then took a sip of her coffee.

"What are you going to do when they can't be in Virginia anymore?" Katherine asked concerned and Liz sighed.

"I have no idea." She admitted. "I buried myself in work because Caroline and I didn't get along, which was wrong and I admit that, I should have tried harder. But now, we're so close and I know that there's a time limit before she'll have to leave… I don't know. I don't want to lose her or the kids." Liz said and Katherine nodded in understanding. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, we've already decided that we're always going to stick together. Where she goes I go." Katherine replied surprising Liz.

"What about Ric?" Liz asked.

"I think he's in the same mind set as I am. We haven't really talked about the future but I just can't lose Caroline." Katherine confessed and Liz couldn't help a small smile.

"Are you worried about how the baby will affect that?" Liz asked and Katherine nodded.

"I am a little, but more with Damon than Caroline. Caroline's already said that it won't affect our relationship, but I think Damon will be weird, which is only fair. It _is _a kind of nightmare situation." Katherine answered.

"I'm with Caroline on it." Liz said. "That little baby will be just as much my grandchild as Conrad and Sessily are." She said and Katherine grinned at her.

"Really?" She asked and Liz nodded.

"It's funny how it worked out but we're all like a family now. It's crazy just how much I love Damon despite everything, you and Caroline are more like sisters than friends and I would have been really proud of you if you'd been my daughter." Liz said and Katherine teared up because she couldn't help it.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Katherine said sincerely and Liz smiled.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Damon's already getting used to the idea and Caroline's just excited that the twins will have another sibling. She likes the idea of a big family." Liz added and Katherine smiled.

"I like it too. I was an only child and being alone for so long was terrible. So, the thought of my children growing up with lots of brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles… and a grandmother." Katherine said fondly. "It's amazing. They'll always have lots of people in their lives and it really is a blessing."

"Definitely a blessing." Liz smiled. "So, you think that you're having a little boy?" She asked and Katherine nodded.

"It feels really different this time compared to the last time and I had a daughter last time. I read somewhere that it feels different depending on the sex. I don't know if that's true or not but I'll be just as happy either way." She smiled.

"I hope he's a little boy. Don't get me wrong, I adore Sessily, but Conrad is so much fun." Liz smiled and Katherine giggled.

"I think we're biased with Rad because we're his favourites." Katherine teased and Liz laughed.

"That could be it." Liz agreed amused…


	98. The Olive Grove

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 98

* * *

><p>Damon set up the two travel cribs and they put the twins down for a sleep. Caroline mentioned a couple of food items to Damon then he took off in the car to Brindisi while Caroline explored the house with a notepad. Damon was back about two hours later and Caroline was surprised to see a small van parked next to him. He carried in the fridge first and plugged it into the wall – he'd taken the other one with him when he left and got rid of it – then set the groceries into the fridge since the cupboards needed to be cleaned.<p>

"Who are they?" Caroline whispered.

"A cleaning company. It's like five people with big machines and stuff to get the place spotless." He remarked and she nodded in understanding. "We can go out to lunch and pick up the stuff on your list while they do that." He offered.

"Okay." She agreed. They set the twins into the car then Damon drove them out of the estate while the cleaners went into the house.

"I compelled a plumber and electrician, they'll be by this afternoon to install a washing machine, dishwasher, oven and stove as well as checking all of the plumbing and electrical points in the house." Damon advised.

"Are you going to compel the deliveries of the appliances?" She queried and he nodded.

"I don't want the kids sleeping in that house if it's not clean and fully functional." Damon replied and she giggled.

"Okay." She agreed. "Are you going to put beds in all of the rooms?" She asked.

"Yeah, I figured that everyone might as well have their own room. I doubt this will be the last time that they come here, so…" He shrugged and she smiled – he didn't say it but she knew that their little group was important to him.

"Where do you think everyone should sleep?" She asked.

"I thought that Liz could sleep in one of the secluded rooms in the middle of the house, since she's used to her privacy. And Ric and Katherine could stay in the cluster of rooms between the library and the middle, because I'm sure after this baby, they'll be shooting them out like we are." Damon smirked and she laughed. "So, that leaves the cluster of rooms at the start of the house to Stefan, Brent, Allan and Jeremy."

"What about the other secluded room?" She enquired.

"I thought that if Hilda comes for a visit, she could stay there. Also means I won't have to hear it if Stefan sneaks in there." He smirked and she giggled.

"I already want him with this Hilda person. I just want him away from Rebekah already." Caroline muttered and Damon smirked.

"Caroline, I know you don't like Rebekah, but Stefan was with her for three years in the 1920s. He knows her well and the way she behaved after her dagger was pulled out, isn't how she _is_. Stefan said that she can be incredibly decent and he had real fun with her. You have to remember that her brother daggered her after she'd spent nine centuries with him. She was hurt then she wakes up thinking that she's still together with Stefan and finds out that Klaus has him hostage and he's not in love with her anymore. She was hurt and wanted revenge on both her brother and Elena. Stefan rejected her then I got wasted and slept with her. In the morning I practically tossed her out of the door because in sobriety, I sure as hell didn't want her. She kind of made friends with Elena because Elena was manipulating her then Elena _literally _stabbed her in the back. Rebekah hasn't had it easy." Damon explained and she sighed because she felt kind of bad.

"But if Stefan goes out with Rebekah, the Originals will always be in our lives." Caroline said sadly and Damon took her hand.

"Caroline… they're always going to be in our lives anyway. The world is a small place. Having Elijah as an ally would probably be a good thing. Regardless if he's only human at the moment, he has so much knowledge and tons of connections." Damon replied. "It might… not be such a bad thing to have Stefan and Rebekah together." He added and she gaped at him.

"But that means that our _children _will be around her." Caroline said nervously.

"And when I turn her back I'll compel her to never do them any harm." Damon countered. "Maybe you should try to get to know her." Damon suggested and she shot him a look.

"Why would I do that?" She asked annoyed.

"Because you love Stefan and he wants to be with her?" Damon replied and she scowled at him for using that card. "You know, there was a time you hated Katherine." He pointed out. "And now you adore her and miss her when she isn't around all the time."

"That's different." She muttered and he snickered.

"Katherine did far more harm to everyone than Rebekah did, but you still gave _her _a chance." Damon said.

"And that was _hard_, Damon. It was really hard to comprehend the fact that I cared about her so much despite the fact she'd done so many terrible things." She said.

"What about me? I probably did more bad things than Katherine did in Mystic Falls." He pointed out.

"And that was hard too." She admitted. "Why can't Stefan go out with some normal girl?" She asked annoyed.

"Because what normal girl is going to be able to be with him when she finds out that he used to be the Ripper of Monterrey?" Damon asked and she was stumped because she knew that wouldn't be possible. "He's a vampire, darling. He needs to be with someone that knows that darkness. I mean, I sometimes find it hard to be with _you_ because you're so innocent in comparison. You don't have any darkness. I've just travelled the world and killed _thousands _of people. My turning them will result in millions of deaths. It's beyond awful to have that on my conscience." He confessed. "Stefan said that in the 1920s, being with Rebekah was a relief because he could finally be completely himself and she just accepted it and loved him anyway." Damon explained and she felt kind of bad.

"Fine, I'll shut up about the skank." She grumbled and he snickered at that. "_But_ her introduction to our group has to go slowly. She isn't going to all of a sudden be around my kids." She cautioned.

"That's fine." Damon agreed because it was better than nothing. He just wanted his brother to be happy but he knew that Stefan wouldn't go there with Rebekah if he didn't have her blessing.

"What time will it be there now?" She asked.

"Just after 7am." Damon replied and she sighed and got her phone out and dialled.

"_Hey! I miss you already!_" Stefan answered happily and Damon saw her wince with guilt and he was highly amused – she was so stubborn in so many ways, but at the end of the day, she just wanted those that she loved to be happy.

"Hey, I miss you too." Caroline replied. "Listen, are you by yourself?" She asked.

"_Yeah, I'm just up. Why?_" Stefan asked and she sighed.

"Damon explained the situation and while I'm not going to apologise for calling her a skank, I will be tolerant and attempt to like her if you want to date Rebekah." She said and Stefan went quiet.

"_Really?_" He exclaimed in shock and disbelief and Damon snickered amused.

"Yes, really. However." She said holding up one finger even though he couldn't see and Damon smirked amused at her being a bossy boots. "She's not allowed around the children until _I _am satisfied that she isn't a threat to them, capisce?" She said and both Damon and Stefan laughed at her using the Italian word for that.

"_Yes, completely. Thanks, Care._" Stefan said and Damon could tell that Stefan was grinning like a madman on the other side of the phone. "_So, how are you liking Italy? Have you seen the house yet?_"

"It's great!" Caroline grinned. "I love the house. I swear I want to live there." She said.

"_Yes, but that's not happening __**now**__._" Stefan directed and she giggled while Damon chuckled.

"I know, Stef. Maybe after Virginia's over with." She smiled. "Does that mean that you don't want us to invite Hilda over?" She asked.

"_I was holding off asking Rebekah out because you disliked her so much but since you're okay with it, I will. So… it might be kind of awkward having Hilda there._" Stefan explained.

"Okay. Though, Damon still wants to see her, so we'll invite her over in January or February or something." Caroline said.

"_Why does Damon want to see her?_" Stefan asked sceptically.

"They're friends, apparently." Caroline said.

* * *

><p>When Stefan finished talking to Caroline, he got dressed then hurried out of the house straight over to the apartment that Rebekah was staying in. She didn't want to live in the Gilbert house with Elena and Elijah and she didn't want to live in Klaus' house, so she'd gotten an apartment overlooking the town square. Stefan hurried up to her door and knocked, moments later a sleepy Rebekah opened her door in her pyjamas and smiled at the sight of Stefan.<p>

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Stefan smiled back.

"What are you doing here so early?" Rebekah inquired.

"Well, I know we've been hanging out… but… I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" Stefan asked surprising her and she smiled widely.

"I'd love to, Stefan." Rebekah replied.

"Great." Stefan smiled. "Is 7.30pm okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She agreed.

"I'll see you tonight." Stefan said pleased then kissed her cheek and she smiled, hoping very much that things would work out this time, because it had been wonderful when they were together before.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline went to lunch then bought several appliances including smaller ones like a kettle and toaster, ordered comfortable beds, Caroline bought tons of bedding specifically with everyone in mind so that they'd like everything and they got proper cribs for the twins. They had everything delivered that day and once they got home, the house was spotless. Damon paid the cleaners and set up a deal with them so that they would come back one day a week to keep the place clean. They had the appliances installed, the plumbing and electric checked and by bed time, all of the rooms had beds, blankets and bedding and they were ready to live in that house for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>On Sunday the 16th, Ric was having dinner in the Grill with Elena and Jeremy since he wouldn't see Elena for a few weeks. She wasn't particularly happy about Jeremy going to Italy but he was 17 and a vampire, so if he wanted to, there wasn't much that she could do about it.<p>

"What day do you get back again?" Elena asked then took a bite of her burger.

"The 6th of January." Ric replied. "Are you going back on the 3rd with Liz and Stefan or the 6th with me and Katherine?" He asked Jeremy.

"I don't know yet. I have an open return. If it's fun, school doesn't start back until the 14th, so I might stay longer than you guys." Jeremy said surprising them both.

"There's tons to do in southern Italy and Damon and Caroline are going to be driving around in January, so you could go with them for that. That would be good for you." Ric approved.

"When are they coming back?" Elena queried.

"At the beginning of February. Brent and Allan are going to be in Italy, so they'll probably come back right after Brent and Allan leave again." Ric answered. "How far along are you now?"

"32 weeks on Tuesday. He's getting heavy now." Elena said putting one hand on her bump. "Stefan told Rebekah who told Elijah who told me that Katherine's pregnant." She said – it was obvious that she wasn't pleased about it, but she was accepting Ric and Katherine despite that. Ric wasn't going to tell her that the baby was technically Damon's. He knew that Jeremy knew but Jeremy understood why it was better for the world not to know about it. He knew that it was really tearing Damon up.

"Yep. She's twelve weeks yesterday." Ric nodded with a smile – because despite the fact the baby wasn't his biologically, he couldn't help being excited about it.

"Congratulations, Ric. You'll be an amazing dad." Elena said sincerely and he smiled at her fondly.

"Thanks. That means a lot." He acknowledged.

"Care's pregnant too." Jeremy smirked and Elena looked surprised.

"Really? Already?" Elena asked.

"That's not even the biggest shocker." Jeremy replied amused.

"Then what is?" Elena asked confused.

"Twins again." Ric smirked and her jaw dropped.

"Holy moly." Elena said wide-eyed. "Is she freaking out?"

"Nah. Damon's like _the _happiest guy in the world because it's twins again, so I think it's rubbing off on her." Ric chuckled as did Jeremy.

"Really? He's happy about it?" Elena questioned.

"I don't think that there's a guy in the world who loves being a dad more than Damon does." Jeremy commented.

"That's true." Ric smiled. "It would not surprise me one bit if after these twins, Damon tried to talk her into more kids before she turns back." He smirked and Jeremy and Elena laughed.

"That's crazy." Elena said amused.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been learning Italian since February, so she was understanding almost everything and Damon thought that she was speaking quite well too. Caroline asked Damon to only speak to her in Italian when they were out because she thought immersion in the language would make her learn the rest much quicker and he happily agreed. He was so touched that she'd taken the time to learn his native language, it really meant a lot to him.<p>

During the day, they travelled around the small villages, went down to the coast, ate in restaurants, went for walks and Caroline was in heaven having such intimate and quality time with Damon and the children. Damon was thoroughly enjoying being 'home' and loved that his family was getting a chance to experience it too. This was the last really personal part of him that Caroline had to discover and he was happy to share it with her.

On the 17th, it was their last day of being alone as Damon was heading out to pick Katherine and Ric up that evening and he wanted to do something romantic with Caroline. At lunch time after the twins were fed, they put them down for a nap then Damon took her hand and led her down the olive groves until they came to a small picnic that he'd set up next to a large tree and Caroline grinned at him for being sweet and gave him a kiss. They were only a minute away from the house and Damon was periodically focusing his hearing to make sure if the kids were still sleeping and they were. He'd made ciabatta sandwiches with Italian cheese and prosciutto ham. They ate and drank then when they were finished, he cleared the blanket and they lay down looking up at the sky. Caroline curled up next to him and he held her close.

"This couldn't be any more perfect." Caroline whispered and he smiled then kissed her cheek. "When I turn back, I want it to be right here in this spot." She said.

"Why here?" He examined.

"Because this has just been the perfect couple of days and I want this to be the spot where you turn me to be with you forever." She said and he kissed her.

"Then it will be." He said softly stroking her hair. "Are you sure that you want to be a vampire?" He asked and she nodded.

"No doubt in my mind. When I first turned, my main problems with it were no children and being seventeen forever. When I turn back, we'll have five children and I'll be nineteen forever like you." She smiled.

"You'll be twenty." He pointed out.

"Yeah but I was frozen at seventeen for like eight months. So, I'll biologically be nineteen forever." She said and he chuckled.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Are the kids still sleeping?" She asked and he focused his hearing.

"Mmhmm. Like logs." He replied.

"Want to make this spot memorable for another reason?" She wiggled her eyebrows and he chuckled then rolled on top of her with a smile – he swore being with her was like being in heaven. He was just so happy all the time.

"Don't you think you'll be a little cold?" He asked while stroking his fingers down her cheek.

"You are well aware that you can heat me up like a furnace." She winked and he laughed then kissed her.

"Okay." He smiled then went back to kissing her. Her hands slipped up his t-shirt and he helped her to pull it off then her hands wandered over his toned skin. Damon unbuttoned her blouse then unclipped her bra and was so happy to finally have access to her breasts again after her feeding the twins for so long, so he took his time and paid special attention to them while her fingers wove through his hair. He kissed down her stomach while she kicked off her shoes then unzipped her jeans and carefully tugged them off along with her underwear. He got his own boots, jeans and boxers off then crawled back up her body and they were kissing again. "I love you." He declared softly while he lovingly kissed her cheeks and neck and she smiled as her hands explored his sides and back.

"Anch'io ti amo." Caroline replied and he smiled then kissed her deeply while her legs straddled him from below then he moved forward. She sighed happily into his mouth at the feeling of him inside of her as they continued to lovingly caress each other. They didn't often have the loving emotion-filled sex, so when it happened it was wonderful for both of them. Caroline didn't like the term 'making love' but she did understand why people used it because that's what it felt like. They took their time because they were in no rush to finish but when they did, Damon pulled her into his arms and she cuddled into him closely. "Definitely in this spot." She said and he chuckled then kissed her.

"But if you like this spot, why would you want it as the place where you die?" Damon asked her softly while running his hand up and down her back.

"Because it's not dying, Damon." She said softly. "Turning to be with someone forever is the most romantic thing in the world because it means one life time with that person isn't enough. _That _is how I see it. I don't see it as dying. I see it as starting an eternal future with the love of my life." She explained tenderly and his stomach fluttered because he hadn't looked at it that way. He'd been feeling like he was robbing her of a human life.

"Okay." He agreed. "Do you know when?" He asked and she nodded.

"I want it to be like this but on December 31st next year just before midnight. That way, when I wake up, it'll be January 1st, starting a new year and our forever." She said and he smiled then kissed her.

"You're quite the little romantic." He teased and she smiled.

"I know. But you love it and you know it." She teased back and he chuckled.

"I do." He agreed. "Rad's waking up." Damon said and she nodded.

"At least we weren't mid-lovin'. That would have been a buzz-kill." She smirked and he laughed…


	99. Bulgaria

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 99

* * *

><p>Caroline stayed home at the house to make a late dinner for them while Damon drove to Brindisi's Casale Airport to pick Ric and Katherine up. He hadn't wanted to take the kids because he couldn't drive as fast with them in the car. With the kids in the car it took around 35 minutes to drive to Brindisi, but without them, Damon floored it and made it there in 20 minutes. He parked the car then went inside to the arrivals' lounge and waited. The flight was early by ten minutes, so it wasn't long before Katherine and Ric walked through the doors hand in hand each rolling a suitcase. They both grinned at the sight of Damon and gave him a hug.<p>

"Where's your wife?" Katherine asked looking over his shoulder – she didn't even say hello which made Ric and Damon chuckle.

"She's at the house making dinner." Damon replied and they both laughed at the frown on her face. "Missed her, huh?" Damon teased.

"She's been so annoying. Every five minutes she's like, 'wonder what Caroline's up to', 'let's call Caroline'." Ric teased and Damon laughed while Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I love her. Get over it." Katherine snarked and they chuckled.

"Let's go then. She's just as excited to see you." Damon said amused and Katherine grinned then they went to the car.

"You'll need one of these in the States." Ric remarked when they got to it.

"I know. I really like it actually. It drives really smoothly and the twins are secure in it." Damon approved as they put the suitcases in. Ric sat up front with Damon and Katherine sat in the middle seat, so that she could talk to them both. They were used to Damon's crazy driving, so neither of them batted an eyelid when he put his foot down and drove at a crazy speed out of the airport. "How was the flight?" Damon asked.

"The flight to Rome was really long and there was a little turbulence over the Atlantic." Katherine sighed. "But the food was good." She said.

"The flight from Rome to Brindisi was like bouncing a ball though." Ric remarked amused and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up at the house about 25 minutes later and Ric made some geeky comment about medieval architecture which Damon laughed at and Katherine ignored because she was too busy hopping out. Caroline appeared at the door then ran over to Katherine with a grin and the two girls hugged tightly which made Ric and Damon chuckle.<p>

"Think they love each other more than they love us." Damon quipped and Ric snickered.

"They so do." Ric agreed amused. They laughed again when Caroline pulled Katherine into the house. "We're just the bag carriers." He teased and Damon laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric followed them into the house with a suitcase each and got in just in time to see Conrad get a look at Katherine. His face cracked into a huge grin and his arms went up almost at vampire speed.<p>

"Katta!" He exclaimed and they chuckled fondly.

"Hi, baby! I missed you!" Katherine grinned as she picked him up and kissed him.

"Reep?" Sessily asked Katherine from her spot on the floor as she hadn't noticed him yet. They were all kind of amused that she associated Ric with Katherine already.

"There's my girl." Ric said and her little head snapped to his direction and she grinned.

"Reep!" She exclaimed and he chuckled then picked her up and smothered her with kisses which made her giggle happily.

"When are you two going to Bulgaria?" Damon inquired.

"We were thinking from the 19th to the 22nd." Caroline replied. "Katherine said that the Christmas markets are great."

"We're on baby duty." Damon grinned at Ric who grinned back and the girls giggled at the fact they looked so happy about that.

"Are you sure that it's safe?" Ric asked Damon who nodded.

"I contacted these two guys that I compelled their control while we were there and they'll pick them up from the airport and follow them just to make sure that they're safe." Damon assured.

"But how can we have tawdry hook-ups with hot Bulgarian men if you're having us followed?" Caroline teased and they all laughed loudly.

"It's not like they're going to tell me what you're up to. They're just going to make sure that you aren't attacked by vampires or dangerous humans." Damon smirked at her amused.

"Alright." Caroline nodded. "We're still good then." She winked at Katherine who giggled.

"Women." Damon shook his head in mock disapproval and they snickered. "Drink?" He asked Ric who nodded. "I'll show you the super old library. You'll be bouncing up and down again." Damon joked and the girls laughed while Ric smirked at him amused – he couldn't believe that he'd actually _missed _Damon.

* * *

><p>Ric <em>did <em>practically bounce up and down which made Damon laugh and Caroline showed Katherine the house. Caroline had made up the bed in the nicest and largest of the four rooms that Damon had 'allocated' to them and Katherine really liked it. A short while later, the two couples were seated at the dinner table having grilled chicken stuffed with mushrooms and spices with potatoes and vegetables.

"I really love this house." Ric remarked and Damon smiled.

"So do I. I was born in this house." Damon revealed surprising Ric and Katherine.

"Was Stefan born here too?" Caroline asked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "He was actually born in the room that I told you he would stay in. I figured that he'd like that." He said.

"Aww, you're so cute sometimes." Caroline smiled and Damon snickered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Damon replied amused.

"Which room were you born in?" Caroline asked.

"Our room." Damon replied amused and she giggled.

"That's cool." Caroline smiled. "I love that you still have your first home. It's really nice that the kids will get to know this place." She said.

"I saw the olive trees. Do you ever get anyone to pick them?" Ric queried and Damon nodded.

"I have a small company that makes fresh olive oil and a couple of guys come out here every year and pick the trees to make it with. They don't get a whole lot out of it, but because it's such old land, it's hard to find olives as fresh as these ones so the oil sells really well." Damon answered.

"You don't have a vineyard anymore." Katherine noted as she'd seen a little of the land as they drove up.

"No, most of it was destroyed in a fire and I didn't live here often enough to replant everything. Vineyards take a lot of work." Damon replied. "But I like the olive grove." He added.

"I want to try one." Katherine remarked.

"A fresh olive?" Damon asked and she nodded. "Alright." He said then disappeared out of the room. He was back about twenty seconds later with a small vine that had six olives on it then he sat back down. Katherine took one off the vine and ate it and moaned in pleasure.

"Now that is one hell of a good olive." She approved, so Ric and Caroline tasted it too.

"You weren't kidding." Ric said surprised. "Wow, that tastes really different to other olives."

"There aren't any chemicals used at all. Olives have been growing in that grove for hundreds of years, so it's like the land is made for it. It's difficult to find that nowadays." Damon explained.

"Don't you want one?" Caroline asked as she picked another one off the vine.

"No, go ahead." Damon encouraged and Katherine and Ric ate the last two.

"Did Stefan tell you about Rebekah?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"I know that they've been on two dates already. Is that what you mean?" Caroline asked and Katherine nodded.

"Blondie gave her blessing." Damon teased and Caroline rolled her eyes while Ric and Katherine looked surprised.

"Is that what he was waiting for?" Ric chuckled.

"He didn't want Caroline to be mad at him." Damon remarked amused with a nod.

"What about Hilda?" Ric asked.

"She's coming to visit at the end of January, I think." Damon replied. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked Ric and Katherine.

"I've only been in Rome, Venice and Florence, so anything would be great." Ric replied.

"Want to go down to Taranto for the day?" Damon suggested.

"Ooh, yeah, definitely." Ric nodded at the thought of such a historical city and they snickered at his expression knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"You two can go do the history stuff while we shop." Katherine said and they chuckled.

"I understand why you like the couples' vacation." Caroline teased Damon and they laughed.

"Italian shoes, Caroline." Katherine grinned and Caroline grinned back.

"Good thing that the credit card is unlimited then, huh?" Damon teased Caroline and she giggled.

"Good thing you bought a people carrier for all of our bags." Caroline winked and they all laughed.

* * *

><p>They went to bed around midnight then got up early, had a quick breakfast then were off to Taranto for the day. Katherine and Caroline sat in the very back seat going over the small map of Taranto that they'd printed out deciding how they were going to tackle it. Damon and Ric were highly amused by them <em>planning <em>their shopping. When they got to the city, they split up. Damon and Ric took the kids in the stroller and walked around looking at the noteworthy outdoor sites like the famous Piazza Fontana and church of San Domenico that had been untouched for over 1000 years, while Caroline and Katherine went shopping mad. They met back at the car at 1pm, Damon and Ric laughed at all of their bags, they dumped the bags in the trunk then they went to lunch together.

After a good lunch, Caroline and Katherine went shopping again in the other direction with the twins while Damon and Ric went to the museums. Damon wasn't normally _that _into the historical stuff, but it was a little different this time because it was Italy. He did have a great fondness and interest when it came to anything Italian, so he went to the museums happily and made personal comments when they were relevant. He told Ric about how he saw the Ponte Girevole swing bridge being built in 1887 and Ric found it to be such a thrill hearing a first person account. Damon just really enjoyed spending time with Ric.

They met up with the girls again at just after 6pm, they went to another restaurant and had a lovely meal then at just after 9pm, Damon started to drive them home. Ric and Damon were highly amused when both Katherine and Caroline passed out in the backseat just like the twins had done five minutes into the return journey.

"They literally shopped 'til they dropped." Damon teased and Ric snickered.

"It's nice that they have each other though." Ric commented and Damon nodded.

"It is. Though, Caroline's going to freak the hell out when she finds out that Katherine might not turn back." Damon said quietly and Ric sighed.

"I know. I don't want to do that to either of them. I… just don't know if it's what _I _want." Ric admitted and Damon nodded.

"I know that. There's no pressure. I just hadn't expected them to get _this _close, you know?" Damon asked.

"I know. I really am thinking about it." Ric promised and Damon smirked.

"Stop worrying so much. There's plenty of time for that." Damon waved his hand unconcerned.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Damon drove Caroline and Katherine to Bari airport and they flew to Sofia in Bulgaria. Caroline was kind of worried about being away from the twins for a couple of days but Damon promised her that they'd be fine and that she should try to have some fun with Katherine – that, and he assured her that she could call at any time day or night and he'd put them on the video call, so that she could see them.<p>

They arrived into Sofia in the early afternoon and they checked into the five star Arena di Serdica hotel that Katherine had reserved for their three night stay. Caroline was especially surprised when she found out that Katherine had gotten them the VIP suite, though, she knew that Katherine had expensive taste so she figured that she shouldn't have been surprised. They'd been picked up by two vampires at the airport who were both really nice to them and promised to take them anywhere that they wanted to go. The suite had two bedrooms, so they each dumped their stuff then freshened up and left the hotel to explore Sofia.

They went to a spa then did a little shopping. After that, they went to one of Katherine's favourite restaurants, Pri Miro. They got a table then sat down and Katherine ordered them some drinks then Caroline smiled at her.

"This is your favourite restaurant in Sofia, right?" Caroline asked and Katherine nodded. "You know me, why don't you order for me." She said and Katherine grinned at her. The waitress came back and Katherine ordered them Serbian salad, butter stuffed mushrooms and thin Serbian bread to start. For the main courses, she ordered a sausage and meatball dish with a cream sauce, chicken fillet done in a specialty Belgrade sauce, smoked grilled pork ribs and smoked trout. She explained that they could share the four meals instead of each having their own and Caroline was more than up for that considering the two of them were pregnant and starving constantly. They devoured the meals and Caroline thought that it was amazing. They were stuffed full afterwards and didn't want dessert. After dinner, they went for a stroll through the city arm in arm on the way back to the hotel as it was getting late and they were pretty tired.

"Care?" Katherine asked softly as they walked.

"You okay?" Caroline smiled and Katherine nodded.

"I just wanted you to know that it means so much to me that you would come to my home with me." Katherine said sincerely and Caroline smiled.

"I love you and so far I love Bulgaria. I'll come here with you _any _time you want." Caroline promised and Katherine couldn't stop herself from giving her a hug.

"I love you too." Katherine said and Caroline hugged her back tightly.

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric were also having a fabulous time. They'd spent the day driving through the tiny fishing villages along the coast, drinking and eating and spending time with the twins. As much as Damon loved Caroline with his whole heart and soul, he was thoroughly enjoying having the kids to himself. It was especially great because Ric was enjoying himself just as much.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, the two vampires drove Caroline and Katherine down to another city called Dupnica. They drove past the city into the woods and Katherine directed them. A short while later, she asked them to stop then she and Caroline walked through the woods for about twenty minutes until they came to a little clearing where a <em>very <em>old and tiny house stood. It looked more like a shack from all of the years that had gone by. Caroline noticed that next to the house were four graves and Katherine's eyes stung.

"This is where I grew up." Katherine said softly and Caroline hugged her tightly because she knew that Klaus had murdered her family and Katherine had to bury them herself. "Thank you for coming here with me." Katherine sobbed.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Caroline replied caringly.

* * *

><p>That night, Damon and Ric were sitting outside in the olive grove because it was a really clear night and it was warm enough for them to drink outside.<p>

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Damon queried seeing the serious expression on Ric's face.

"I… I want to marry Katherine." Ric said and Damon smirked.

"Isn't that a good thing? Why do you look so constipated?" Damon questioned and Ric shot him a look.

"She's _Katherine_, Damon. Do you really think she'd marry _me_?" Ric asked and Damon laughed because he couldn't help it. "What's so funny?" Ric asked confused by his loud laughter.

"You do know that Katerina thinks the sun rises and sets because of you, right?" Damon teased and Ric looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ric asked.

"She loves you _so much_. Of course she'd marry you." Damon replied and Ric smiled.

"You think so?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"You going to ask her?" Damon asked.

"I want to. But what kind of ring could I get her? I want to get her something different. Not just a boring diamond solitaire, you know?" Ric asked.

"Leave it to me. I've been meaning to ask Blondie why she hardly ever wears hers anymore, so I'll just ask her in front of Katherine and find out what she likes and report back." Damon winked and Ric laughed.

"Okay." Ric replied amused.

* * *

><p>The next day, Caroline and Katherine trolled through the Christmas markets and had a blast together. Caroline definitely wanted to go back to Bulgaria some time and Katherine was really enjoying being there with her best friend. They went out to dinner to another restaurant then had an early night because their flight back the next day was very early in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and Ric took the twins to the airport to pick them up on the morning of the 22nd and they secretly couldn't <em>wait <em>to have their girls back – not that they told each other that. They'd had a really amazing time with each other and the children, but they were both total saps and missed the girls. They laughed when they saw that both of them had two huge suitcases each as they'd only gone with one each and they knew that there was obviously mass shopping involved.

Caroline kissed the kids and hugged them then kissed Damon deeply while Katherine hopped on Ric and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years. They went back to the car and the girls filled Damon and Ric in on everything that they'd gotten up to and Damon and Ric did the same. Damon told Caroline that Conrad finally said Ric, but it came out 'reek', but Ric was more than happy with that.

Damon had barely dropped them home when he had to drive back out to pick-up Stefan and Liz. They'd had an over-night flight, so it had gone pretty quickly and both were excited to finally be there. Damon drove them to the house and Stefan was hit with memories and _did _remember the place. He was so pleased that Damon had bought it and even more so when he explained the significance of his room. Liz thought that it was sweet that Stefan would get to stay in the room that he was born in.

When they got to the house, Caroline and Katherine had prepared a late lunch and both Stefan and Liz were ecstatic to see the twins. The twins were just as happy to see them too.

"I love this place, Damon." Liz smiled at him motioning around as they ate at the table.

"It's so great." Caroline agreed.

"Are we going to get a Christmas tree?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Get one if you want but you can clean up the pine needles." Damon quipped and they laughed.

"Damon, it's the kids' first Christmas." Stefan appealed and Damon sighed.

"Fine." Damon muttered and they snickered at his expression, knowing that he didn't want them to have anything but a great first Christmas. Not that they would remember it, but Damon would…


	100. Back to Basics

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of The Solution. I will have a short continuation story just to wrap up the plot, but I thought that it would be good to end it how it started ;)**

* * *

><p>The Solution<p>

Chapter 100

* * *

><p>Stefan knew just as much about southern Italy as Damon did so he drove Liz and Ric around the area on the 23rd and 24th while Damon, Caroline and Katherine prepared for Christmas. Damon and Caroline found it kind of weird spending two days without the twins as Liz had taken them because she'd missed them. On the 23rd, Caroline and Katherine were decorating the living room while Damon painted the walls as he didn't want the old and cracked paint to be seen in the zillions of pictures that Caroline would no doubt take.<p>

"Caroline?" Damon asked just as he finished and she turned to look at him, her face was slightly concerned considering he'd used her name.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he smirked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you don't wear your engagement ring anymore." Damon remarked surprising Caroline and Katherine that he'd noticed that.

"You know that I love that ring, but it's a little big and heavy for everyday life. I wear it if we go out." She said and he nodded as his eyebrows furrowed. He knew that she loved it but he hadn't anticipated that it was a bit flashy and bulky for every day. "What's that look for?" She asked.

"I'll get you another one." Damon said surprising them.

"You don't have to do that." Caroline said confused.

"Yeah, I do. It hadn't occurred to me that it would be too big to wear every day. I'll get you an every day one." He said and both she and Katherine giggled – they understood that he clearly _wanted _her to wear an engagement ring.

"What are you going to get?" Katherine asked.

"Any ideas?" Damon asked the two of them.

"I love my ring. Maybe a smaller version?" Caroline suggested.

"So, still blue diamond?" Damon tested.

"It's my favourite." Caroline smiled.

"Is that what you want though? It can be different. What other stones do you like?" He asked.

"Damon, you've practically bought me every stone that exists." Caroline smirked and he and Katherine chuckled. "I love the blue diamond. In my mind that's my 'engagement stone'." She said.

"Alright." Damon agreed.

"What would you want?" Caroline asked Katherine – Damon was trying not to all out _grin _at his plan working.

"I think I'd like a red or green stone, like a red garnet or a ruby or an emerald. Something maybe a little different than just a plain round white diamond." Katherine replied and Damon planned to report that little piece of information back to Ric as soon as possible.

"That does sound nice." Caroline smiled.

"When are you going to meet Ric's mother?" Damon asked surprising them.

"I think he wants to go in March. He told her that I'm pregnant, so she's excited about that." Katherine replied.

"Why isn't he going to see her over Christmas?" Caroline queried.

"She went on a Polynesian cruise with his step-dad." Katherine replied. "She's back at the beginning of January, so he wants to go see her and do a late Christmas with her in either February or March and wants me to go with him."

"Why Polynesian?" Caroline asked.

"He told her about the Polynesian night in Florida and apparently she looked into it and thought that it sounded fun." Katherine replied amused and Caroline giggled.

"That'll be great though. I'd love to meet Ric's mom." Caroline remarked.

"He said that she's going to visit after the baby's born." Damon commented.

"I hope she comes before that, or I'll be house-sized and stationed on the couch." Caroline smirked and they laughed.

"What are we going to do about names?" Katherine asked Damon.

"I looked into another couple of Slavic names and I like Mila and Draga for a girl and Veles and Dimitri for a boy." Damon replied and Katherine grinned.

"I _love _Dimitri." Katherine agreed. "I don't like Veles but Mila and Draga are great." She said.

"What do you think?" Damon asked Caroline.

"I don't like Veles either but the other three are awesome." Caroline agreed.

"So, are we decided on Dimitri for a boy then?" Katherine asked.

"Don't you want to ask Ric?" Damon asked.

"No, he wants you to choose the first name since the baby will have Saltzman as a surname." Katherine replied.

"Alright. Dimitri." Damon nodded.

"Can I request Mila for a girl? I love that." Caroline piped up.

"I don't think it is a girl." Katherine replied amused.

"What was your father's name?" Damon asked.

"Krasimir." Katherine replied.

"You want to make that the middle name if it's a boy?" Damon asked and she smiled surprised.

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"If I'm choosing the first name and he's getting Ric's surname then it's only right that the middle name be chosen by you. Figured that you'd want to name him after your father." Damon shrugged.

"I would really like that." Katherine agreed.

"He could be Krasimir Dimitri Saltzman if you want." Damon suggested.

"Dimitri is better for the given name." Katherine countered. "Dimitri is a well-known name but Krasimir is a little too Slavic for a child growing up in a non-Slavic country." She said.

"So, Dimitri Krasimir Saltzman?" Damon asked.

"I really like that." Katherine smiled.

"You like that?" Damon asked Caroline who smiled and nodded. "Alright." Damon agreed. "What was your mother's name?"

"Svetlana." Katherine replied.

"Mila Svetlana Saltzman if the baby is a girl?" Damon asked.

"Perfect." Katherine agreed with a smile.

"See if the baby is a boy, can we still use Mila? I seriously like that." Caroline said and they chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "I like it too." He agreed.

"Are you going to find out the sexes this time?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, but not until 20 weeks." Caroline replied.

"Have you registered with a clinic here?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, a small clinic in Brindisi. They're doing the dating scan on the 7th of January." Caroline replied.

* * *

><p>On the morning of the 24th, Damon disappeared with the car early in the morning and came back just after 11am. He'd been out looking for a blue diamond, figuring that he could give it to her on Christmas Day again along with the eternity ring. He managed to find one that he really liked, it was still a good sized stone but the ring itself was delicate and lightweight, so she could wear that every day. After he got back, Stefan, Ric and Liz took the twins and left for the day again while the other three prepared the food for the next day. Stefan had brought in a Christmas tree the night before, so all of them were going to decorate it when they got back in the evening.<p>

They had a nice traditional Italian Christmas Eve dinner together then they decorated the tree as a collective and everyone thoroughly enjoyed the happy occasion. They put their wrapped presents under the tree and were highly amused by the fact that Caroline seemed to be bouncing up and down in anticipation. The group went to bed early because they knew that Caroline would get them up at the crack of dawn.

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning, Caroline was grinning from ear to ear as she dressed the twins in their Christmas morning clothes. She'd gotten Conrad a little white and red striped onesie with a Christmas tree on the front and a red and white Santa-like top with a hood for Sessily with matching red with white polka dot bottoms. Once they were dressed, she happily took them downstairs where Liz was already waiting for her with a mug of hot chocolate. Stefan was up too and he grinned when he saw the kids.<p>

"Aww, they look so cute." Stefan remarked happily.

"Just wait until you see their Christmas dinner outfits." Caroline grinned and he chuckled. "Thanks, mom." Caroline said when her mother set down the hot chocolate in front of her.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Liz said kissing her cheek then each of the twins.

"Merry Christmas." Caroline grinned.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Caroline corralled everyone around the tree for presents and they were highly amused by the cute little blonde.<p>

"As requested, I'm the parent today, so go wild." Damon winked at her and they all laughed. Conrad was sitting between Ric and Liz and Sessily was sitting between Katherine and Stefan on the other couch. Caroline handed out a present each because she was so excited. Damon opened his and found the new locket. It was a large antique oval black onyx locket and he carefully opened it and saw the pictures. He gave Caroline a kiss and she grinned at him because it was obvious that he liked it. Caroline opened her gift from Katherine and she couldn't help letting out a happy squeal, which made everyone laugh, at the sight of a pair of beautiful cornflower blue satin Badgley Mischka open-toe 'Wanda' pumps. She gave Katherine a hug and Katherine was pleased that she liked them so much. Katherine opened her present from Stefan and found YSL black patent leather platform calf length boots with a zip up the side. She grinned widely and gave him a hug and a kiss to thank him because she loved those. Liz opened her present from Ric and found a brand new high quality Sony camera which she loved because her camera was old and she'd been meaning to get a new one to take lots of pictures of the twins. She gave him a hug to thank him and he was glad that she liked it. Stefan opened his gift from Damon and found a brand new Apple MacBook Pro which he was really happy with as he needed a new laptop for college. Ric then opened his gift from Caroline which was a stunning pair of white gold cufflinks with a mother of pearl face adorned with a black diamond in the centre and he loved them.

The gift giving continued and Damon gave Katherine black satin Prada Mary Jane flower heels – everyone knew that Caroline had clearly instructed that one – which she loved, he gave Caroline her blue diamond eternity band and second engagement ring and she adored both of them along with a Chanel coin purse that she'd wanted, he gave Ric a new phone and Liz an antique rosewood jewellery box that she thought was exquisite and was very happy with.

Stefan gave Ric an iPad2 which Ric was very happy with as he'd wanted one for a while. He gave Liz a pink pearl earring and necklace set and Liz loved it. She was touched at the gift as she'd mentioned once after Caroline and Damon's wedding that she'd always wanted her own pearls and Stefan had remembered that. Stefan gave Damon a rare old book that he'd managed to get a hold of and Damon was very pleased with it and finally, he gave Caroline the matching YSL navy blue patent platform ankle boots to Katherine's black ones and though she loved them, she commented that if she wore them she'd be taller than Damon – Damon said that it didn't matter horizontally, so what did he care? Caroline smacked his arm for saying that in front of her mother while everyone else laughed.

Ric gave Stefan an HD video camera and Stefan couldn't wait to film the twins, he gave Caroline a purple leather Versace handbag and she grinned and hugged him – everybody knew that Katherine had directed that purchase – but Caroline was still thrilled with it. Ric gave Katherine a beautiful white gold bangle adorned with sapphires and diamonds and the inside was engraved with 'Merry Christmas, I love you, from Alaric' and Katherine kissed him deeply because she loved it. Finally, Damon opened his gift from Ric and found two stuffed toy dogs and everyone laughed. Ric said that it was going to be the new tradition then told him that he'd actually gotten him a bottle of whiskey and it was in the house in Mystic Falls because he didn't want to risk it breaking because it was old and Damon was looking forward to seeing what it was when he went home.

Katherine gave Stefan a Fendi leather wallet, Damon a Hugo Boss black thigh length smart cashmere coat – which Damon oddly really loved – and she gave Ric a dark grey Hugo Boss suit that Caroline's cufflinks were a match to. Katherine thought that Boss clothes looked amazing on guys, hence why she'd gone for that and both men really liked their gifts. Katherine got Liz a Gucci navy blue silk shift dress and Liz was stunned at how gorgeous it was and was very thankful for it.

Liz got Stefan an iPod because Caroline had told her that he really wanted one and he was very happy with that. Liz gave Ric a silver hip flask with his initials engraved on it and she gave Caroline a white gold bracelet with an ornate heart shaped locket that had 'Love from Mom' engraved on the back of it and Caroline loved it and was looking forward to putting pictures of the twins in it. Katherine was beyond touched because Liz gave her the matching necklace to Caroline's bracelet that also had an ornate heart locket attached to it that had 'Love from Liz' engraved on the back and it really meant a lot to her that they'd gotten so close. And finally, she knew that Damon wasn't really into expensive gifts, more things that meant something, so she gave him a very old pocket watch that had been her father's and his father's and his father's before – Damon was kind of emotional at that because he understood that she was saying that he was her family – like her son – and it really meant a lot. He promised to give it to Conrad one day and that put a big smile on her face.

Caroline gave Stefan Hugo Boss jeans – it was obvious that she and Katherine had gone shopping together for everyone's gifts – and she also gave Damon Hugo Boss jeans and a shirt and they liked their gifts. She gave her mother a silver engraved photo album that she'd put pictures of herself, the twins, pictures from the wedding and pictures of Caroline and Liz when Caroline was little – Liz was really touched and loved it. Caroline also gave her a pair of navy blue satin Manolo Blahnik's with a crystal buckle on the toes to go with the navy silk shift dress that Katherine gave her and Caroline told her that Carol Lockwood could eat her heart out at the next event when Liz turned up looking like a model – they all laughed and thought that she was so cute. Her final present was to Katherine and the brunette was shocked when she opened the box to find brand new 2008 Dior Cruise collection bubble heel sling back metallic cream and gold platform sandals – Katherine had wanted those shoes for ages but hadn't been able to find them as they'd been for sale in 2008 and had since been discontinued. Katherine asked her how the hell she managed it and Caroline said that it was great having a vampire husband that could compel the Dior store to find a pair – they all laughed and Damon gave her a wink.

Everyone got the twins assorted clothes and toys and they'd been sitting playing with the wrapping paper while everyone else opened presents. Caroline was sitting in her pyjamas and she pulled on her YSL boots and they chuckled at her being cute. Damon stood up and Caroline was like two inches taller than him and she told him that it was totally weird, Damon told her to stop worrying so much and just wear whatever the hell she wanted. Ric tested out his iPad2 while Stefan installed his laptop and they generally had a really great Christmas morning together.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had Christmas morning with her mother, father and Jamie then she drove over to the 24 hour shop about ten minutes away to get milk as they'd run out. On the drive, she couldn't help thinking that she wished she was in Italy with her 'friends'. She wasn't sure if they <em>were<em> really friends anymore. She knew that she was still friends with Katherine as she spoke to the brunette on the phone for over an hour at least once a week, she still spoke to Caroline and Damon but it wasn't the same. Things were still awkward. She'd called them when she woke up and wished everyone a Merry Christmas – she _really _missed them. She picked up the milk then drove back to her mother's house. She parked her car then walked inside.

"Mom? They didn't have the 2% milk." Bonnie called as she kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket. She was confused as to why her mother hadn't responded. "Mom?" Bonnie called. No answer. "Dad?" She called. No answer. "Jamie?"

Nothing. She felt a chill go up her spine because she couldn't hear anything in the house. She hurried through to the kitchen and panicked when she found blood on the kitchen floor.

There were drag marks from the kitchen through to the living room and tears streamed down her face as she followed the marks to the living room. She was so afraid and she felt like her heart was thudding through her chest as she crept through the house. She followed the trail and it went right out the back door.

Tears were flowing freely down her face and she was so worried. She took a deep breath and stepped outside and saw blood through the snow leading away from the house. She took another step then was sure that her heart stopped beating at the sight of the man she never thought that she'd see again.

"Well, hello there, Bonnie." He smirked.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/N:

Thank you so much to every single one of you who read this story :) I hope that you enjoyed the journey as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know its _really _long but the story just kept coming to me, so I couldn't help it.

The continuation will be up soon as I have the next sixteen chapters written on paper but the second part of the story won't be as long and it'll be a bit different as it'll time jump.

Thanks again and take care!


End file.
